An Invisible Touch
by RMoriluvr
Summary: She didn't know what to expect when she first met the golden-haired dwarf while dancing. He turned out to be more significant than she ever realized. Two dwarves find each other, when they least expect it, and all of Durin's line, rejoice. Multi-chapter fic, Fili/OC, Kili/Tauriel.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I only own my OCs. That's about it.

This is an AU. Takes place about 6 years after the Battle of Five Armies.

The first time he saw her, she was dancing merrily at the Durin's Day celebration. She was all smiles, her light brown hair, an amber color, twinkled in the candle light as she was spun in Bofur's arms. He was laughing happily as well, of course, cheered to have such a lovely dance partner.

The grand hall was packed with Erebor's citizens, all gathered together for a grand banquet party and then, a dance. The stone walls sparkled with minerals against the candlelight. There was an opulent chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a small orchestra playing music in the corner. The dance they were doing was a traditional folk-dance. His battle training from Dwalin and Thorin made him more than capable of dancing with a partner adequately enough while distracted.

Fili brought his attention back to the lass who had asked him to dance only a few minutes earlier. She had a predatory gleam in her eyes, and he was taken aback by the intensity. Her hand was gripped tightly on his shoulder, almost to the point where it was painful. She was pulling him into a conversation, and as much as he tried to follow her words and to be polite, he was very distracted by the lovely lass that Bofur had in his arms.

It wasn't this dam's fault that he wasn't a very attentive partner.

The music changed suddenly, and thankfully, it was time for him to switch partners. Kili swept in, no doubt seeing his brother's distress, and they switched partners.

And now, dancing with him, was sweet Tilda.

Thank Mahal.

She had grown in the last six years. Now at about 14 she was even taller than she was before. She had light brown hair and was becoming a proper human woman. Her resemblance to Sigrid was so striking now, Fili had a hard time not mixing the two names up whenever he saw Tilda.

Sigrid had married the master of the Lake-town, a kind young man that had grown up with her, so he hardly saw her these days.

Fili was sure he would have to start helping Bard and Bain beat suitors away any day now. Tilda was far too pretty to remain anonymous in Arda for long. She gave him a smile and asked him how he was enjoying the celebration.

He responded properly as possible and, though he tried to keep his focus on Tilda as any appropriate dance partner would do, his eyes strayed as he looked again for the lass that had been dancing with Bofur earlier.

He frowned slightly as he failed to find her in the hoard of dancers.

He had no idea where she had got to.

He was curious about her, and well, it seemed like she was the brightest person in the entire room. His eyes were drawn to her before, as if she was the only dam in the whole room, and now he couldn't even catch a glimpse of her.

"Fili, are you looking for someone?" There was a devilish twinkle in Tilda's eyes as she asked her question.

Over the course of the last six years, ever since Smaug's desolation and the battle that took so many lives, Fili and Kili had grown quite close with Bard's three children.

They were like their younger siblings. And they insisted on teasing and protecting them as much as possible. And Tilda insisted on doing her best to pester both of the princes as if they were her own brothers, especially when it came to females.

Kili, of course, always had Tauriel at his side, who only smiled mysteriously, which encouraged more teasing.

And then, well, Fili was hopeless when it came to females, so it wasn't quite as much fun.

Tilda continued to move her feet in the traditional dance she had learned only a few years earlier.

"You're not looking for a girl are you?" Tilda looked around the room and asked, sounding shocked. Fili wasn't interested in females or males, or really anyone besides family or close friends.

"No. Of course not. I have the loveliest dance partner in the room right here." Fili appeased, giving her a full on smile. He was very good-looking when he got out of his shell and wasn't too shy, of course.

He was trying to distract her, which meant that she was right!

"You are! Have you asked her to dance yet?" Tilda gasped, curious about a dam that Fili had actually noticed. She would have to write to Sigrid as soon as possible.

"Er..." Tilda groaned. He hadn't asked her to dance. That noise from Fili was what they always got whenever he didn't want to answer one of their questions.

"How can one of the bravest people I know be afraid to ask a nice dwarrowdam to dance?" Tilda demanded suddenly, almost bringing them to a standstill.

Fili prodded her along back into the rhythm of the music that was played, hoping that nobody was overhearing the conversation between the two of them.

"I'm not afraid. I'd just prefer to know her." Fili explained to her, feeling a coward as he did so.

"And pray, tell me, how will you get to know her when you won't even try to speak to her?" Fili narrowed his eyes at Tilda's query.

She gave a triumphant smile, and at that moment, the music changed again.

One of the nobleman dwarves spun his way, Tilda turned out of his arms, and into his arms came another dam.

His eyes widened in recognition.

She was even prettier up close to him. He didn't realize that was a possibility.

He swallowed deeply as she smiled at him shyly.

"Hello." She greeted him and allowed him to begin steering them into the rhythm of the dance.

"Hi." He almost grunted. He flinched slightly at his own tone of voice.

Why couldn't he say anything else?

He then began to spin her around and she matched his dancing. Her light brown hair was beginning to become loose in the back, her maiden braid flying in front of her right temple. Up close he could see that she had a very bright smile, light brown eyes, and the darkest eyelashes he had ever seen. Her cheeks were pink with light sweat from the dancing. Her skirt was a simple brown, with a cream long sleeved blouse and a dark brown corset over. He tried to take in as much as he could while trying to come up with some converse about.

He sighed, and as he did so the dam's face fell.

He could have kicked himself.

Tilda was right.

He was a coward.

He couldn't even introduce himself to her.

"I can see that you're a big talker." She said, her face rearranging itself into a calm, smooth, bemused expression.

"Sorry." He replied. Once again, only a one word answer.

There must be some explanation. Perhaps he was coming down sick. There had to be a reason why he couldn't unglue his tongue from the top of his mouth.

Perhaps he was beginning to run a fever and growing delirious.

She wasn't really in his arms and he wasn't really making a fool of himself, was he?

Her smile fell slightly once again.

So he wasn't seeing things. He was just acting like a regular old idiot.

"Well, it's alright. We can just enjoy the dancing, if you'd like." She told him, before giving him an almost pitying look, as if he was a little dwarfling who didn't know his words yet.

He cursed inwardly. He had sounded too short with her, both times that she tried to start a conversation!

Unfortunately, that happened more often that it should have lately, with everyone he knew.

They continued to dance in silence. He honestly had no idea what to say to her—his mind was a blank slate.

He comforted himself in the fact that she seemed content to keep dancing.

They spun and twisted, she matched his footsteps easily, and she felt perfect in his arms, as if she had always belonged in his embrace. Now if he only he could say something.

Then the music changed, and she spun away from him, this time into the arms of Nori, who gave him a devilish wink.

Fili narrowed his eyes at Nori. Didn't he have his own wife to dance with?

He finally turned his attention to the dam he was currently dancing with.

"Oh thank Mahal." He breathed a sigh of relief, wishing that the celebration was almost over.

It was his mother. Disapproval was written on her face.

"Really, Fili. Can't you at least pretend to enjoy these things a little more?"

He flashed her a winning smile and replied, "No, I really can't. I try amad. I really do."

She only gave him a bemused look in return.

He did his best not to look for the dam that he had just danced with. If his mother found out that a lass had caught his attention, he'd probably end up betrothed to her by the end of the night.

He felt guilty as he thought of that pretty dam. He had been rude to her, and he had every intention of making it up to her. He was going to find her and introduce himself to her, and properly ask her to dance once again.

The song ended and he let go of his mother.

He looked all over the great hall intent on finding that dam.

He felt a slight annoyance rise within him.

She wasn't there.

Had she just been a figment of his imagination?

No, he had held her in his embrace during the dance for a few minutes.

She had to be there somewhere...

There were so many people in attendance, that he missed her slip out of the great hall.

A petite dam wandered back to her home, in the lower levels of Erebor. She shared a small, two bedroom unit with her father. It was only at his request that she go to the Durin's Day celebration in the first place. There was a grand banquet, with more food than she had seen in a very long time, and then, of course, music and dancing.

It was fun (which was more than she had been expecting), but she was getting tired, and she had to be up early to work.

"Home already Eira?" She heard her papa's voice call out from the parlor of their small, but comfortable house.

"Aye."

Her father looked her over. She still appeared decent, but her hair was slipping from it's maiden and family braids, tendrils falling from her loose plait, down her back.

No doubt a consequence from all the dancing.

He eyed her intently and asked, "Did you happen to meet any nice dwarrow?"

She spied the mischievous look on her father's face, as she shrugged, refusing to answer her father's question.

She was of age, had been for over twenty years now, but she had no desire to marry.

At least not yet.

He teased her mercilessly, telling her that it was only a matter of time before he would pass into the Halls of Mandos.

He wanted to meet his grandchildren before he passed on. That's what he always told her.

She hummed slightly to herself as she pulled out a blanket, thread and needle from the little corner of the parlor that she had claimed as her own. She began sewing as she continued to hum.

The dwarf noticed the look of annoyance on his daughter's face and realized that she really hadn't answered his question.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I need time to wind down. Is that alright?" She asked, looking up from her sewing needle.

"Of course. Just remember you have to be up early."

"I know," she commented quietly.

Her mind wandered to all the dancing in the hall.

They had only been there for three months. It had taken her some time to adjust. She wasn't used to living in a moutain.

Her father took up his work at the forge immediately, using his skill as a blacksmith to create more weapons for the armory.

While the Longbeard clan, led by King Thorin, had reclaimed Erebor, it didn't mean that they were completely at peace. There was always news of Orc raids, scattering and killing all over the country. The royal princes were quite good at leading their army, and Erebor was a natural fortress.

They didn't have too much to worry about regarding an invasion.

She did miss seeing the blue skies and riding as much as she used to.

Her parents fled the dwarf settlements in the White Mountains when her mother was pregnant. She didn't know why exactly they had left, but she never pressed her mother or father about it, sure that they would tell her in time.

They settled near the Eastern Fold of Rohan, where she was born. Her father made a humble trade of weapons and armor, becoming friends and allies with the Rohirrim. Her mother was a midwife, who helped many human women deliver infants.

They lived in the open skies, grew their own food and made their own clothing. It was a simple life.

Eira loved it.

But, the orc attacks on the Rohirrim became more common. Her mother eventually passed on from an attack six years earlier.

Her father had cut off his beard in his sorrow and shame.

The shame of being unable to protect his eternal mate.

After the most recent attack, they both decided to make their way to Erebor.

And so, they began their journey on their own before coming across a group of dwarfs, Broadbeams and Blacklocks, who were also heading toward the Lonely Mountain.

They agreed to journey together and that's how Eira arrived in Erebor.

She worked in the gardens, tending the vegetables and fruits. She was trying to work with Master Balin, to get his approval to build a greenhouse. As it stood right now, the harvest would have to preserved as soon as possible in order to save what they could for the long winter.

She sighed as her needle threaded through the blanket that she was sewing.

She allowed her thoughts to wander to the celebration.

She was not sitting by herself at the dinner. And yet she may have well been all alone. She did not know anyone and nobody bothered to try to speak to her.

And then, after dinner, the dwarf named Bofur asked her to dance. He was a kind miner that she had met a time or two before and was always very polite.

She recognized the music being played and knew the dance steps, and the moves.

Master Bofur was a good dance partner. He kept up a good pace, but not too hard, so that they could speak.

Then, when she switched partners and found herself in the arms of the golden haired dwarrow...

Her insides squirmed and her thoughts became uncomfortable. She had not seen a dwarf that handsome in a very long while. She had never met him before—she was sure she would remember meeting him.

There was something about his eyes that made her feel like he was seeing through her. They held an intensity that she wasn't used to.

And a great amount of wisdom as well.

How could that be when he didn't look much older than she was?

He gave her a small smile, but that was it.

Maybe he was annoyed that his partner had switched on him. The human girl that he had been dancing with was quite pretty, in the human way. She knew that there were some dwarves who preferred human women as marriage partners.

And she knew that she was not the prettiest dwarf maiden around. She lack a large bosom, her hair was a plain light brown, and she was devoid of a beard, or really, any facial hair at all. She didn't worry about it growing up, since her mother never had a beard either. But here in Erebor, it was the fashion for the dams to grow facial hair and where beads, ribbons and jewels in them.

She sighed slightly and then shrugged. Oh well.

She didn't even bother getting the dwarf's name.

It was alright though. She was almost positive that she would never see him again.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Author's note:. This will be a multi chapter fic. I have a lot written already and plan on posting a new chapter every two days or so I have almost 50000 words written at the moment. (Thanks Nanowrimo!).

I do love Fili. IN the books the dwarves, except Thorin, all kind of blend together. So one of the things I appreciated about Peter Jackson's interpretation is that they are all pretty distinct. I especially loved Fili. I feel like he didn't have as near as much camera time as the other members of the royal family, but he always had a quiet strength and sense of responsibility that I respect quite a bit.

Anyways, reviews are appreciated. This will get dark in a bit, but it will take awhile, so hold on and enjoy the fluff while it lasts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fili was brooding. He knew that he was. He was sighing a lot more at everything, tapping his fingers in annoyance, and snapping at stupid questions during council meetings. Even Thorin had taken to giving him stern looks whenever he questioned the lunacy of the council. And it wasn't like Thorin was the most patient of monarchs either

He sat, taking his luncheon with his brother and Tauriel when Kili finally approached him about the subject.

"Okay. What's going on Fili?" Kili asked, putting his fork down and folding his napkin on his plate.

"You've been a bit more grumpy these past few weeks. Did something happen?"

Fili wondered how he was going to answer his brother's query. They were very close still, and generally told each other everything.

However, Fili was also aware that his brother was an unapologetic gossip. If there was a piece of news around the mountain that Kili had heard, he immediately took it to someone else, just to check for accuracy. Of course, in Kili's search of whether a rumor was true or not, he inadvertently told everyone he knew, from Thorin and their mother Dis, to the random dwarf that Kili happened to come across.

Fili just decided to shrug his shoulders and continue eating . Perhaps his brother would leave him alone. He didn't want to get his brother involved. Kili would have the whole mountain looking for the lass that Fili himself had failed to find. Fili was positive that was something he did not want to happen.

He had been all around the mountain though. He visited all the different districts and levels—miners, blacksmiths, jewelers, and other merchant classes as well. He paid better attention to the noble dwarf and dams that he met, although he didn't think she was considered nobility, due to her clothing being so plain during the Durin's Day celebration.

Kili frowned slightly, watching Fili begin to clam up. There had once been a time, that Kili had been able to read Fili better. Instead, Fili was much more reserved, even with him.  
He knew it was because of what happened on their quest to reclaim Erebor. There was so much that occurred, that left them both deeply scarred. But Kili had been able to get over a lot of what happened, while Fili still struggled with it. There were time, after that great battle, that Fili would get very distant. He did not tell Kili everything that happened to him. And Kili learned not to press him on the matter, because it only pushed Fili further away.

Fili didn't start to return back to normal until Dis had shown up with the first group of refugees from Ered Luin. Still, he was a shadow of his former self. A very different person than the gentle older brother that Kili had grown up with. Kili grew used to it with some time. He knew that people, in general changed. And after all that they had been through, he gave Fili some space. And slowly, Fili started to come back to him. But he was never as light-hearted; never as confident as he was at one time. His smiles came less often and he was quick to snap at someone if they got on his nerves or made him angry. But he was still Fili, deep down under all the things that had happened, and Kili would always be there for him.

Tauriel looked between the two brothers. There had been a camraderie that had formed between the three. As far as Fili was concerned, Tauriel could stay in Erebor for as long as she wanted, and Kili could marry her for all he cared. It was obvious that they were devoted to one another, and if it wasn't for her, then Kili would not be alive.  
That was enough for Fili.

And it was enough for Dis too, who after hearing that Thorin abandoned her lads in a town of humans, one deathly ill, refused to speak with him for several weeks.  
While it was obvious that Dis wasn't full-heartedly behind Tauriel and Kili's relationship, she was so happy that younger son was still alive, she was willing to overlook the details.

"It's nothing." Fili replied to Kili's questioning glance, deciding to keep the memory of that pretty lass to himself. Since that celebration, his mind replayed their dance in his head on repeat. He scowled at the way he spoke to her. He desperately wanted to see her again, to talk to her, to properly introduce himself, to get her name, just so he could match it with her lovely face and melodious voice.

He sighed again and Kili narrowed his eyes, before stating, "You're acting like a fool."

"You would know." Fili retorted with a glance. Like his brother had any excuse, when he, himself, was completely besotted with Tauriel to the point that it was embarassing. Fili couldn't keep track of all the times that he had cringed at something that Kili had said to her.

"Really? And I'm the younger brother?" Kili laughed, grinning at his brother. "Is that really the best comeback you have?" He challenged at Fili, hoping to pull Fili him out of the funk and into a verbal spar.

"Maybe you both just need some fresh air." Tauriel interceded, looking between the two dwarrow. They could both be so immature sometimes. "They need some help down in the gardens, so I was planning on helping out this afternoon."

"I wish I could get out." Fili said softly, thankful for Tauriel's interruption, "but I have some business to take care of with Thorin this afternoon."

"I'll come," Kili said, "I could use some fresh air."

Tauriel nodded softly, and then they continued to eat in peace.

As they got ready to leave, both Tauriel and Kili donned their cloaks and turned to Fili.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right brother?"

Fili gave a small smile and nodded his head in acceptance. So many things had changed, but not constant, steadfast Kili.

"Of course I do," Fili said, waving the two good-bye as they left the room. Fili felt the smile slip from his face. It was obvious he had to get out of this funk.

He had to find that maiden. Erebor had grown so much in it's populace, as much as he searched for her he couldn't find her. He needed to apologize to her. Looking back at only a few weeks earlier, during the Durin's Day celebration, he was a complete ass during the dance. He didn't mean to be, of course, but the truth was he was so taken aback by her sudden appearance as a dance partner, he really had no idea what to say. When it came to dwarrowdams, he was painfully shy. Part of it was because he knew of his duty. Growing up, Thorin often talked to him about how important it was for him to marry, and to marry well. So that way he could have his own dwarflings, and then the line of succession would be secure.

It didn't help that his mother was on board with this plan, of course. He didn't know where she managed to procure all the maidens that he had managed to meet or run across. He honestly felt a little used, like a piece of chewed up meat.

Most of the dams were quite kind and just as embarassed as he was about the whole situation whenever his mother would introduce them. And then there were the more alarming ones that hung on his arms, and batted their eyelashes at him, and who tried to kiss or grope him. It was really too much. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in dams. He very much was. It was just that most of the ones that he had met, were only there, either at the behest of their parents or because his mother had convinced them that they should meet.

Thorin and Dis finally backed off him when Fili told them, after a disastrous tea with a Firebrand noblewoman that almost ended with him receiving the blunt end of a butter knife in his hand, that he would decide who he was going to marry and when. And nobody was to interfere with the process. This was incredibly hard for the rest of Fili's friends and relatives to do, as he obviously had no idea what he was doing himself.

* * *

It was with every ounce of patience that Thorin himself stood outside Fili and Kili's chambers. This was an intervention.  
Fili had become somber, far more somber than his usually cheerful manner after the battle of five armies and the events of Raven Hill. Thorin felt a coldness sweep over him as he remembered those events. Azog holding Fili up from the scruff his neck, and the sickening sweep of his arms as he impaled his eldest nephew. He was lucky that they all made it out there alive.

Fili was always serious now, but he had kindness and compassion that he knew he lacked himself, and that was what would make Fili a far greater king.

Thorin brought himself back to the present.

He nodded to Bofur, Dis, Balin, and Oin, who all stood outside the door. He had just received word that Gandalf had called for a meeting between allies in a couple of months, to take place in Mirkwood. He planned on discussing the mission with Fili later in the day. At the moment, though, he had something else on his mind.

They knocked on the door, heard Fili give them permission to come in, and then entered.

Fili looked at them all, and smiled slightly, looking a bit confused, "I thought I was to meet you in the council room." He addressed his statement to Thorin.

"I wanted to see you privately first." Thorin replied before taking a seat around the small table in the room. Dis and Balin sat also, while Bofur began to stroll around the room and Oin just narrowed his eyes to look at the lad.

Fili looked around at the other four spectators, and sarcastically remarked, "Of course. Privately."

Thorin had to stop himself from throttling his nephew. What was going on with the boy? He was just so...moody lately. He wondered where he got that from.

"We're just worried dear...since the Durin's Day celebration...you've been off." Dis said, giving him a concerned look.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked, and looked around. "Care to explain?"

"Grumpy." Bofur remarked with an amused expression, "more than usual."

"You're not eating, lad." Balin added, looking him over.

Oin, just stared at him quietly.

"Have you been having any relapses?" Oin's voice was concerned and urgent. Fili felt guilty. He had worried old Oin. Fili also felt a surge of appreciation for Oin. The elderly healer was one of the few people that actually knew the full details of what had happened to him. Not even all of Thorin's original company knew everything.

He was actually concerned for Fili's health. Fili felt his resolve falter. He didn't want to needlessly worry anyone. They all cared.

"It's nothing like that, Oin. I promise." He said, which was the most honest answer he could give. Nothing had been the same since the battle that had left him so scarred. And, that was another reason he didn't want to just marry any maiden they could find that would have him.

Thorin looked over Fili and was about to tell him the news of Gandalf's meeting when Balin spoke first.

"It's a lass, isn't it?" Balin's eyes were bright. If there was anyone else more interested than Dis and Thorin in Fili settling down with a nice dwarrowdam, it was the royal advisor.

Thorin watched Fili as Dis' head whipped around so quickly you could almost hear the whiplash.

Fili's posture stiffened immediately, his face flushed, and he wouldn't make eye contact with any of them.

A sure sign that Balin had guessed right.

"Who?" Dis asked, trying to reign in her enthusiasm. She had almost given up on Fili.

Oin settled himself at the small table and helped himself to some of Fili's remaining lunch. This conversation was about to get far more entertaining now he was certain that there was no medical reason for Fili's abrupt change in behavior.

Fili rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Fili answered his mother's question honestly. What else could he say? There was a long silence. Bofur's mustache began quivering slightly.

"You mean you don't even know her name?" Dis asked, sounding more than exasperated at her son. This obtuseness was obviously a product of being raised by a bachelor uncle who showed no interest in females whatsoever.

"Er..." Fili wasn't sure what to say. They had already said everything for him. It was quite pathetic.

"Is this why you've been all over the mountain? Trying to figure out who this lass is?"

Of course Balin had him followed. Royal guards followed him everywhere. He wondered if they had been dying of curiosity as Fili just chose random areas to explore each day during the few minutes that he had to himself. Fili finally conceded defeat. He nodded, and let out a sigh, humiliated at his own transparency.

Bofur could no longer hold it all in. He began to guffaw so loudly, he was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Kind of hard to court a lass when you don't even know who she is lad." Oin remarked, while eating one of Fili's strawberry pastries. Fili frowned at the old dwarrow, biting his tongue in a remark that Oin himself was still a bachelor as well, so how would he know.

"Did you meet her at the celebration?" Dis pressed, curious that a lass had actually caught her son's eye to begin with. This was not going to be the end of this discussion. If Fili had been actually trying to track someone down...

Fili, unable to defend his idiocy, only nodded. Dis looked expectant and hopeful while Thorin sighed and appeared weary./p

"I don't know...I just danced with her is all..." Fili said, his voice quiet as he tried to explain what happened that night. But, he couldn't put into words what exactly transpired when his eyes had found her on the dance floor in Bofur's arms. He didn't know how to explain the feeling himself.

He then looked at Bofur. That's right...

"You danced with her also. She was your first partner, do you remember?" Fili asked him, realizing that he sounded quite desperate.

Bofur screwed up his eyes in concentration as he tried to remember the details.

"Pretty little thing? Light brown hair that kept falling out of her plait?" Fili started to feel a tightening in his chest once again at the thought of the maiden...that was her!

"I don't recall her name. I just know that she lives in the Blacksmith quarters. That's it. Seen her a few times down in the markets, buying food. She seems sweet, and she was all by herself at the party. Pretty new to Erebor, I think."

Fili only nodded slightly, feeling an intense relief in his chest.

"She's too young for me, Fili," Bofur continued, "She's all yours. I prefer my dams with a bit more..." He cut his opinion off at the livid stare that Dis shot his way. Bofur began whistling a jaunty tune to himself instead.

Now Fili knew something else about her. She lives in the blacksmith quarters...

Dis smiled at him, and said, "Well, now you just need to find her."

Fili looked at her. "Amad. Please don't treat me like a dwarfling. I can handle this."

Balin, Thorin and Dis all exchanged glances with one another. This wouldn't be as easy as they hoped.

* * *

Tauriel stood near the carrots, beginning to help harvest them. The soil was almost freezing to the touch, but there was a satisfying feeling as she helped to pull the carrots from the ground. There was only one other dwarf in the garden with her and Kili at the moment.

Actually, a dwarrowdam.

Tauriel had worked with her a few times before. Whenever possible, Tauriel always liked to be in the fresh air. For Kili, she would stay in the mountain, no problem. But, it was nice to get out, since she was used to living out in the woods, under the large sky.

It seemed like this dam had just shown up one day and she was always in the gardens when Tauriel came to help.

The dwarrowdam had dirt streaked on her cheeks and her face was covered in a light sweat. She carried a basked of onions against her hip, and then put them in the wheelbarrow that was just off to the side. She sighed softly after putting the vegetables away, and then looked up at the sky.

Tauriel wondered about the quiet dam that was always in the gardens. She was really quite nice.

She didn't talk too much, just said hello to Tauriel when she saw her.

In all honesty, it was more than she got from most of the dwarrowdams in Erebor. Most of the dams disliked her quite a great deal. She wasn't an idiot. She knew it was because of the affection that she shared with Kili. One day they would marry. Thorin hadn't given his consent yet, but the fact that she was able to live in Erebor with him, in her own quarters of course, was a huge step forward.

She decided to finally introduce herself to the dam that was now helping her with harvesting the carrots.

"I don't know if I've introduced myself before. I'm Tauriel." Tauriel said to her softly, giving her a polite, but distant smile. She didn't want to be too friendly, in case the dam completely rejected her words of friendship.

Why was it so hard to be polite to these dwarrowdams? She didn't have to fit in. She loved Kili enough that she would stay regardless of what anyone else said, but it would help to have a female friend.

The dwarrowdam looked up from the bed of carrots that she had been working on.

"Oh, of course. I'm Eira. At your service." She said, with a slight nod while she kneeled on the ground, "I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself. My adad says that I get so focused on things sometimes I'm completely unaware of my surroundings or others."

Tauriel gave a small smile. "That's a lovely name."

"Thank you. Tauriel is quite pretty too."

Tauriel felt a blossoming in her chest. Was it possible that this dam might accept her?

A loud snore interrupted the two females. Tauriel almost forgot that Kili accompanied her to the gardens to help her work. Instead, he immediately fell asleep on the cold ground. She watched as she mumbled something to himself and then turned his body over.

Eira raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kili and then looked quizzically back at Tauriel.

She frowned slightly and then asked, "Is he with you?"

Tauriel felt it was a loaded question. She nodded slightly, and said, "He doesn't get a lot of sleep. He's always busy."

That was an understatement. Both Kili and Fili were run ragged between diplomatic trips and orc attacks, along with the regular maintenance of the kingdom.

Eira only smiled and said, "Okay." She got back to her carrots, lovingly caressing them as they came out of the ground. She hummed as she and Tauriel worked hard together.

There was another snore, a few minutes later that startled Tauriel once again. Kili was sitting up on the ground, rubbing his eyes like a little dwarfling.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been much help." He yawned, and addressed Tauriel. Eira watched out of the corner of her eye. She wondered about the elf and the dwarrow. It was downright weird for dwarves and elves to be friends.

Eira continued to work as Tauriel and the dwarf spoke together quietly. The dwarrow spied Eira and gave her a radiant smile. He was quite handsome, almost as good looking as the dwarrow that she danced with three weeks ago although he looked a few years younger.

"Hello." He said to her kindly.

Eira, distracted by the harvesting, replied with a short, "Hi."

"This is Eira. She works very hard out herein the gardens." Tauriel said quickly, introducing the dam to Kili.

"I can see that. Harder than I do, it appears."

"That's obvious." Eira said, with an amused smile on her face. At least the dwarf wasn't taking credit for working when he actually slept.

"You don't have to be out here if you're tired," Tauriel said to him warmly.

Kili's eyes moved back to Tauriel's face in an adoring gaze. "I know. But I wanted to be."

Tauriel only smiled slightly, and watched as Eira began humming to herself again.

"We should be heading in soon. It's getting late." Kili commented to Tauriel as he finally stood up.

Tauriel looked at the setting sun in the sky. Now that it was winter, it was getting colder and darker earlier in the day.

"You should come in too Eira. It's dangerous when it gets dark." Tauriel said, rolling Eira's name over her tongue.

Eira looked over the wheelbarrow, which was only three quarters of the way full and back at the four beds of vegetables that still remained in the ground.  
All the vegetables...it would most likely freeze tonight.

She shook her head at Tauriel's comment, and replied, "I have to get these harvested, otherwise we'll lose them. It's going to be too cold tonight. It might be frozen tomorrow as well."

Kili looked at her, and then said, "No big deal. Wait for it to thaw." Eira and Tauriel exchanged a bemused expression.

Then Tauriel turned to Kili, "It's all right. Go on without me. I will help Eira." Kili looked over the dwarf lass and saw a slightly pleading look on his love's face. Maybe Tauriel had finally found a friend...

"Alright. Maybe we can send some others out here to help as well." Tauriel only nodded slightly at his comment in agreement, while Eira didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Okay. Well I'm going." Kili said, as he waited for them to acknowledge him with a wave.

Instead the two females had their backs turned to him and were lost in their work in the garden.

* * *

It was well after dark that Tauriel and Eira came in through the back kitchen, pulling two large wheelbarrow beds full of vegetable with them.

"It's after dinner, you know!" One of the assistant chefs commented, not paying close attention with his head down, looking at his stove.

"Yes, we know. We just got all this harvested. We'll need some help getting it down into the cellar." Eira replied. "We can get supper later."

Tauriel only nodded in agreement and started to help her lift the baskets of vegetables. Eira's back was turned when she heard a couple of masculine voices enter the kitchen light with deep laughter and joking with one another. She lifted the basket of onions as well as she could and then turned around, actually slamming the basket into the chest of a nice looking dwarrow standing in her way.

He had his hands on the basket, taking it from her, with a surprised expression on his face. It was the handsome dwarf that she had danced with. He was just as good-looking as she remembered. She was also aware of her dirt and sweat stained face, her messy hair and the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep the night before.  
He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something to her when she said, "Thank you."

She allowed him to take the basket of onions away from her. She reluctantly tore her eyes from his retreating figure as headed down the stairs and reached for a second basket of carrots. She began walking down the same flight of stairs that the golden-haired dwarf was heading down. She found herself in the root cellar, when the pressure from a heavy basket was lifted off her arms once again.

"Let me get those for you," the blond dwarf said quietly, lifting the second basket out of her hands. More of the kitchen workers brought down the remaining baskets. She watched as Bombur, who was the master of all the food in Erebor's kitchens, directed the younger dwarf on where to put the vegetables.

She looked around and noticed that Tauriel and her dwarf were in the corner, speaking to each other softly. She smiled at them. It was an odd sight, but nice. She stifled a yawn, completely unaware that the golden haired dwarrow was watching her intently and trying to listen to what Bombur was saying to him at the same time. She was tired on her feet but paid attention as Bombur came over with his list, asking her opinion on what else could be salvaged in the garden.

"Is this all we've got then?" Bombur asked, a parchment and quill in his hand as he wrote down his inventory.

"I think so. It will probably freeze tonight. I tried to get out as much as I could..." Eira commented, feeling the stiffness in her body. She would be sore in the morning, that was for sure.

"We need more people working in the gardens." Bombur told her, impressed that she was such a hard-worker and managed to get so much out of the ground.

"We need a greenhouse Master Bombur. It would do a wonderful job of protecting the plants from the elements and we could grow food almost year round." Eira replied to him.

"We're still waiting on approval."

"Of course." Her stomach then growled loudly. Bombur narrowed his eyes in concern. Nobody was allowed to go hungry in Erebor on his watch.

"I can get some supper for you..." Bombur said, pointing up the stairs, back into the kitchen.

"No. It's alright. I have to make supper for my adad as well. Thank you though." She ended with a small smile.

"The entire time she had done a very good job of not glancing at the other dwarf in the cellar. But she couldn't help but look at him once she was done speaking to Bombur. He gave her a bright smile over Bombur's shoulder.

"Her heart soared. Why was it she was acting like such a stupid little lass? Most dwarrow that looked like this dwarf only wanted certain things from maidens that looked like her and she wasn't giving her maidenhood to anyone she wasn't married to, no matter how handsome he was.

Tauriel made her way over to Eira. "Thank you for your help today," Eira commented kindly.

"Of course. I enjoy working in the gardens," Tauriel replied. She waved good-bye awkwardly at the elf maiden, unaware that the blonde dwarf couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wondered vaguely to herself what she was going to do with herself now that the last harvest of the season was over.

* * *

I'll have chapter 3 up pretty soon! Poor Fili has some emotional baggage, and he really doesn't know what he's doing. There is a reason for it (the emotional baggage) and it will all be explained in the story. I might write a quick one-shot about the disastrous tea where he was almost stabbed in the hand. That could be highly entertaining. I might need some prompts/ideas though.

BTW the website is messing with my formatting, which is super pissing me off, so if i take down the chapter to try and tweak it, I promise I'll put it back up!

Thank you for all the reviews already. Chapter 3 will be fun. There will actually be interaction between our two characters. ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After leaving the cellar, she began walking through the back kitchens, across the main halls. She moved fluidly through the mountain, intent on getting back to her home as soon as possible. Her father was probably worried about her, since she was returning later than she usually did.

She was startled as she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and then stopped suddenly.

"I apologize," he said, putting his hands up in surrender, "I just want to make sure that you get home safely."

She gazed long and hard at the blond-haired dwarrow. He seemed innocent enough. And he was nice to look at. If he wanted to walk her home, that was fine by her. If he was a fool to try anything, she could defend herself against him. While the Longbeard clan treasured their womenfolk, other dwarf clans were not quite as respectful to females in general. Both her parents taught her to defend herself.

"Alright. But you won't be coming into my home, if you catch my meaning. And if you try anything..." She threatened, giving him a stern look.

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"I wouldn't dare..." He sounded outright offended. She just shrugged and began walking again. He caught up to her easily and they strolled side by side.

As they walked in silence, she noticed the dwarf looking around, everywhere except at her.

Why would he insist on walking her home if he wouldn't even look at her?

She frowned slightly, before deciding to break the quiet herself.

She took pity on him. He seemed quite shy.

"Do you usually walk dams home? It's quite chivalrous of you." She asked, amused at the bashfulness.

"No. But it's late. There isn't a lot of crime here but you never know what could happen." He replied with a small grin, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. And, you have my thanks, and my father's too, I'm sure. He would appreciate it."

"So you live with your adad?" He asked curiously, hoping not to sound too presumptuous.

"Aye. We live in the blacksmith quarters. He owns a forge there, and has begun to sell his wares again." Fili made a note to find out where the shop was. He was a trained blacksmith himself (thanks to Thorin) and wouldn't mind seeing her father's work.

"How long has he been set up with his forge?" Fili asked, wondering if he had run into her father before.

"Since we arrived here. About three months ago."

He looked at her openly. There were so many things he wanted to ask her. The sound of her voice itself was soothing to his spirit.

She was very pretty. Even with all the dirt on her face and clothing; the loose hair falling out of it's braids and bun; and the lack of a beard, she was more attractive to him than any other lass he had ever met.

She stared back at him, and asked, "And what about you, master dwarf? How long have you here in Erebor?"

He froze suddenly, and stopped walking, his eyes open wide in astonishment.

Was it possible?

It couldn't be...did she not know who he was?

He didn't think himself vain, but most of the population knew Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dis by sight.

They were, after all the royal family.

She wasn't teasing him, was she?

She looked openly curious at him.

No. He didn't think she was teasing him.

"I moved here about six years ago." He told her, which was the most honest answer he could give her without going into more details. She couldn't stay in the dark for long though. She would surely figure it out sooner or later...he would have to properly introduce himself to her, after all.

She nodded in understanding at his answer and continued to lead them.

Best to turn the conversation back to her though until she found out and wanted nothing to do with him, it appeared.

"So, your adad's a blacksmith. And you're a gardener?" He questioned, eager to know more about her.

She looked at him and then took a hand and pointed it at her body and face.

"Pretty obvious, isn't it? Aye. I love the outdoors. And gardens. I will miss them this winter..." Her voice had a hint of longing, and a surprising accent that he hadn't noticed before. It was very slight, and couldn't quite place it.

"Do you plan on doing anything else this winter?" Fili was openly inquisitive, and he wanted to hear her voice, to be honest.

"Not sure yet. I will need to find something though. I'm no good at the forge. I usually burn myself...and the weaponry too." She gave him a wistful smile.

Fili had a stroke of genius. Dori had come to him only a few days earlier saying that Ori was complaining about needing help in the library.

"Ori, our librarian and historian, has been needing some assistance in the library. Maybe you could help him there?"

She seemed to ponder her answer.

"That might fit well. I'll do what I can to contribute. I'll be going batty as it is being forced indoors."

He allowed her to lead the way toward her home. A comfortable silence descended upon them.

Eira began to think back at his words. He mentioned the librarian and historian, Ori.

Wasn't he one of the companions of King Thorin on the quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug?

She also noticed that as they walked through the Blacksmith quarters, where many blacksmiths were now just closing their forges and shops, citizens seemed to give small nods of deference to her companion, while also staring at her contemplatively. She didn't like that one bit.

He still hadn't introduced himself. She huffed, slightly annoyed that she would have to be the one to introduce herself first.

In his defense, it didn't look like he talked to dams a lot, at least by his behavior. She felt herself heartened at the dwarrow's interest in her.

He seemed nice enough and was attractive. What else did she need?

They turned the corner, toward her home.

"Eira!" She heard the voice suddenly, to see her father rushing toward her. "Where have you been? I was getting worried. When you weren't home when I arrived, lass..."

"I had to get the last of the winter harvest in adad." She replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at her father's tight embrace. He was always overprotective of her, even though she was a full grown dam now. She eyed her blond haired companion who gave her a faint smile that she returned.

It was when her father stepped back from Eira, and caught sight of the dwarrow standing next to her that he almost fell over from shock.

Instead, he gave a perfunctory, small bow and said, "My Lord Prince. Eelis, at your service. Thank you for accompanying my daughter to our home."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she gave a little smile to her father, wondering if he was teasing her. She had never caught sight of the princes herself. Only heard rumors about them.

There was Kili, who was rumored to be madly in love with the elf maiden-

Oh. Tauriel.

The elf maiden who helped in the gardens. And the dark haired handsome dwarf snoring in the garden. That must have been Kili.

She felt incredibly stupid. How many elves lived in Erebor? Only the one, that she had heard of. Why hadn't she picked it up earlier?

If that was Kili, in the garden, then this, if her father was right, must be Fili.

The crown prince and future king of Erebor.

"Fili, at yours and your family's Master Eelis. It is an honor to meet you." Eira's eyes widened even more in astonishment, and as she looked between her father and the prince. It was a complete change that had overcome him when he formally introduced himself to her father, as if he was used to doing a proper introduction all the time.

She felt her heart clench and her face drain of all color

She basically threatened him. She told him he was not to come into her home, that if he tried anything she would make him pay.

He could have her arrested!

Fili turned his gaze to Eira, who looked confused still.

She hastily worked her way into as low a curtsy as she could get, and said softly, "Eira, at your service, your highness."

She watched as a concerned look crossed his face. Was it a slight scowl? He schooled his features quickly enough and returned her smile.

Eelis interrupted them by saying, "Please, your highness, allow me to thank you for making sure that my daughter made it home safely. I worry about her."

Fili opened his mouth to tell him it was no problem for him to do it and that he would have done it for any dam, but the truth was he wasn't quite sure of that.

Eelis now led the way to their small, humble home. He turned his key in the door, and allowed Eira and Fili to enter before he followed them in.

"Eira, will you get that fire started for me, lass?"

"Of course, adad. Are you hungry?" She moved toward the fire, and lit it quickly, used to having the fire blaze in their home. She then lit the candle sconces on the wall, and moved into the kitchen.

"Aye. Just a cold supper though. No need to cook anything new this late in the evening." Eelis called to Eira, as light filled the kitchen as well. Fili heard some movement and water in the small kitchen.

Eelis turned to Fili, and said, "Just wait right there, my prince. I will be back."

Fili turned around in the living area, taking in the pictures that were on the wall. Sketches, actually. The faces were full of such emotion and details, almost as if they were alive.

And the landscape scenes were full of vivid ideas and detail. It was as if he could feel the grass under his feet and the wind blowing through his hair as he looked at the sketches. That was strange.

Artwork like that had never made him feel such a way. He frowned slightly at the feeling.

He heard some footsteps come from the adjacent room, and Eelis beamed at him. He was an older dwarrow, most likely close to his mother's age or older. He had dark gray hair, and a short gray beard. His beard was marked with braids of a widower, a man who had lost his wife. It was kept short, as was the standard practice after losing a close loved one.

He wore simple clothes, clothes fit for a blacksmith who worked with physical labor all day. He was little shorter than the average dwarf.

"Here, my lord prince. This is one of my finest work." He held out a small, sheathed dagger. Fili took it out of it's sheath, and with a small exclamation, took it to the fire to look at it closer. The dagger's handle was gold, with blue sapphires and white diamonds detailed in it. There were also designs engraved into the hilt and handle, curls and swirls. The same designs were found on the sheath.

And the dagger itself- "Mithril?" His eyes widened as he took it in, expertly taking his thumb and touching the sharp point softly.

"Aye. Not pure mithril, mind you. But enough in it to make it quite resilient to rust, and dangerous. One of my best works, if I must say so myself."

"This would rival my uncle's best work, Master Eelis. This is impressive." Eelis beamed slightly at the comment.

Fili continued, "I cannot accept such a gift though. This is worth..." He couldn't finish his words. Dwarves did not give away mithril, even the smallest amount of it. It wasn't done. The only time he knew of it happening was when Thorin gave Bilbo the mithril coat, and Thorin was not in his right mind when it happened.

Of course, Fili believed that Bilbo full-heartedly deserved it after having to deal with thirteen surly dwarves.

"Please, your highness take it. My lass is the greatest treasure that I have, my most important masterpiece. You ensured her safety getting her home this evening. Not to mention all the work you do in leading our armies against the marauding orcs. This is the least I could do for you."

Fili looked at the dwarrow staring at him so respectfully, and then noticed that Eira had a faint blush on her cheeks as she stood in the doorway of their kitchen. Her arms were crossed, and she had washed up her face as best she could.

She was short. Smaller than the average dwarrowdam but still taller than Bilbo. She wasn't as curvaceous as other dams that were well endowed. She had wide hips, a small waist and an even smaller bust, but Fili could only agree with her father's assessment.

A treasure indeed.

"Adad, supper's ready. It's just cheese, smoked ham and bread. I hope you don't mind." Eira said, the blush not quite leaving her face. Her father was far too complimentary of her.

"Of course not, lass." He patted Fili's shoulder and nodded his head in deference, as he walked toward the tiny kitchen. He ducked into the kitchen.

"We have some extra if you'd like to eat with us, your highness." Eira said, turning her attention to the prince standing in their parlor.

Fili glanced at her and said, "Thank you, but I should be heading back. I already had supper."

She walked him toward the door of her small home.

She was silent, and still stunned. She wasn't sure what to make of all of it when Fili turned to her before leaving and asked, "Are you still interested in working with Ori?"

She blinked a few times and then remembered the conversation that had been blown out of her mind with the revelation of his identity.

She was very much attracted to the handsome prince who would someday become king.

Just like every other available dam in Erebor or all of Arda, probably.

No. She didn't want this. She didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to go to sleep.

He waited patiently for her answer. If she said yes, then she might be able to stay busy and do some sketching and writing while waiting out the winter. If she said no, then she'd have to find something else.

If she said yes, she would be in his debt. Her parents taught her to never be in somebody else's debt.

But, she had no other options at the moment.

She nodded and answered him, "Aye. I think I'd at least like to meet Master Ori and see what he expects from me in there."

Fili gave her a full, bright smile. All those other times it seemed like held back. His eyes lit up as much as the rest of him, like a bright star.

"Wonderful. Do you know where the library is?" He queried enthusiastically.

"Um..." She could hardly remember where her room was at the moment, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"That's alright. I can come here and escort you over there tomorrow morning. Is after breakfast okay?" He sounded earnest and she couldn't find it in her to protest.

Instead, she nodded slightly at his plans. He bid her goodnight and left with just a small wave, his steps light.

She closed the door and walked into the kitchen, hoping to finally get some supper for herself and then, fall into her bed to sleep.

She still couldn't believe it. The dwarf that she had thought about every day since she danced with him-he was a prince.

"When I told you to meet a nice dwarrow, I wasn't expecting you to bring home the crown prince, Eira," her father teasingly remarked as she sat down across from him at the small round table.

She narrowed her eyes, and said, "I had no idea that was he was a prince." She sighed slightly.

"Well, now you know lass. The crown prince, mind you, and he seems a nice enough fellow." He winked at her and Eira found herself sorely tempted to throw her bread in her father's face.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early for Eira. She allowed herself to sleep in for a little bit longer than on her normal days.

After all, she didn't have to get up so early to work in the gardens. She finally got up out of bed and dressed slowly before doing her hair in the usual manner. She wore simple dark green skirt and brown blouse and slipped into her shoes before leaving her room.

She made her way downstairs, where her father was currently stoking the fire. She smiled at him, wishing him good morning before heading to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Her father's work made their life quite comfortable, albeit not rich by Erebor's standards. Still they had all the food they needed, and a home to live in. She made her way to the larder, where she pulled out sausage and bread, and got to heating up the food. Most families in Erebor ate luncheon in the great hall with the rest of the mountain. It made sense, since most of the dwarfs worked, they wouldn't return home during the day.

Some also breakfasted and had supper in the hall as well, usually those poorer families or the dwarves who had no family, but Eira and her father preferred breaking their fast in the mornings at their own homes and eating supper together in the evenings. Eira often lost track of the time and missed her noon day meal as well. It was alright though, as she usually ate plenty of breakfast in them morning to hold off her hunger until her supper in the evenings.

She set out the food on the small table in the kitchen with her father. They both ate in silence until Eelis asked her, quite suddenly, "And what are you up to today?"

She fought the heat rising to her cheeks at her father's question. After his comment when Prince Fili left last night, she hadn't wanted to tell him that the prince would be escorting her to the library to meet Master Ori to see if she could assist him.

"I might go to the library and see if Master Ori, the historian needs any help." She replied, hoping that her father wouldn't notice her rosy cheeks.

"That's a good idea. Maybe you can check the kitchens to see if Master Bombur needs any help as well if the library doesn't pan out." Her father suggested, as he ate his breakfast.

"Of course, Adad. That sounds like a good idea."

"Or you could take a day off and rest."

She stopped herself from grinning. While growing up in the Eastern Fold, her father and mother never took a day off work, as long as they were healthy. And often times if they were sick, they would still do their best to work.

They were hardy folk, and they needed to work in order to survive.

That work ethic was ingrained in her very soul.

"I don't think I could. I would still do some sewing or mending or cleaning of some sort."

He gave her an indulgent smile as he sat up and then took his plate to the small washing basin in the kitchen.

She smiled back at him. He made his way into the parlor and she sat finishing her breakfast in the kitchen when there was a soft rap at the door.

She flinched slightly, knowing that the crown prince was outside that door. She couldn't help herself from wondering what time he usually ate breakfast and who he ate breakfast with.

No doubt his family, of course.

She heard her father open the door, and speak to him politely. She couldn't hear all the words spoken between the two, but she heard her father give a small laugh.

She finished her bread off as quickly as she could, and put her dish in the sink. She instinctively checked the plait of her hair and she breathed in deeply.

She walked out of the kitchen into the parlor and saw the crown prince talking to her father quietly. He was dressed much more informally than she had seen him attired before.

He wore just plain brown pants with a tan tunic tucked in. He was smiling and saying to her father when his eyes caught sight of her. He turned his smile in her direction, and if possible, it seemed to become bigger and brighter than before.

He said, "Good morning, Miss Eira. Are you still okay with me escorting you to Master Ori?"

Her father, thankfully didn't say anything, but looked between the two, an amused expression on his face.

"Yes, I'd be very grateful for the guidance, your highness." His smile fell slightly as she used his royal title, but he schooled his expression quite well and the cheerful demeanor returned.

Fili then turned to her father. "Oh. That reminds me Master Eelis. I showed my uncle the gift you bestowed upon me last night, and he would like to meet you, visit your forge and view more of your work, if that's alright?"

"I would be honored, my Lord Prince. I look forward to his visit."

Fili looked at Eira fully, and then said, "After you, Miss Eira."

She nodded gratefully, then gave her father a small kiss on the cheek which was she did every morning and left.

Fili followed her out the door, and then they exited heading out of the blacksmiths quarters. There was a paused silence and then Fili asked, quite suddenly, "I take it you had a good night sleep?"

He knew that he did himself. It was the first time in a long time that his memories didn't haunt him. Instead his dreams were full of the lovely dam walking next to him.

"Yes. I did. And I got to sleep in. I usually wake up a lot earlier."

"In order to work in the gardens?"

She nodded in the affirmative and then asked him, hesitantly and hoping not to sound too forward, "Did you sleep well?"

His lips twitched with an effort to not smile. She watched his mustache move slightly. He was amused by her question. And under that beard and mustache, she noticed were dimpled cheeks.

Dimples that made his smile even more handsome.

She involuntarily sighed at her reaction. It was no use to get her head turned. She had heard the rumors that Prince Fili was hard to impress. Many maidens talked about how he hardly ever cared for any of the dam's efforts to woo him—that he was picky, spoiled or that he probably already had a lover.

Eira hadn't thought about any of those efforts one way or another. He certainly didn't seem the type to be spoiled or to randomly take a maiden for a lover. But still...she flushed slightly.

She was sure he was just being nice to make up for being rude during the Durin's Day celebration.

"I don't know what Ori needs help with," Fili began to say, "I just know that he was complaining about it to his brothers and they complained about it to me. It might just be copy work or translating. Hopefully nothing too boring for you."

"It doesn't matter. I will work to earn my keep, whatever it may be."

He looked at her in open curiosity.

"Really? You feel like you have to 'earn your keep'?"

"I'm used to work. If I don't have anything to do, I'll be bored." She didn't mention that if she was bored, she would mostly likely start thinking about him.

With his dark blue eyes, golden hair, hardened physique, and dimpled smile...

She shook herself unconsciously.

This wouldn't do. She needed to put as much distance between herself and the prince as soon as possible.

"It's really nice of you to make sure that I get to the library. I can probably figure out the rest of the way on my own though." She commented, staring to see his expression.

He frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side, looking at her intently.

Did he offend her? Why was she trying to get rid of him?

"If that's what you'd like..." He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but failed miserably.

Why was it that the one dam he actually wanted to get to know better was trying to get rid of him?

She noticed the slight sadness in his voice. "It's not that...I just don't want to keep you from your royal duties. I know you must be terribly busy...and I don't want to keep you from your responsibilities."

"I have training after this, that's all. And no council meeting until after lunch. I might tour the mines with Bofur or visit the kitchens to see Bombur or play a game of cards with Nori until then. I really don't have that rigid of a schedule, at least today. Some days I am a lot busier though." He finished this with a contemplative expression, as if he just realized something that he forgot.

"Oh. It just seems that you have a lot to do. I assumed..." Eira replied, trying not to offend the crown prince.

"It's alright. I don't mind walking you to the library. I have to make sure that nothing happens to you. And I have to introduce you to Ori, remember?"

"Oh, right."

He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes.

She was so pretty. He felt his heart clench. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Maybe..." Fili began slowly, swallowing and then starting again, "maybe I'll see you in the great hall for luncheon?"

She slowly blushed and then said, "I'll try to be there. I usually work through lunch, at least in the gardens."

It was his turn to frown. "Do you always miss the noon-day meal?"

She shrugged slightly, and said, "I tend to get busy and lose track of time. My adad says that I would lose my head if it wasn't attached."

"Is that how you didn't know who I was?" Eira blushed prettily once again.

"I hadn't matched your name to a face yet. Sorry about that. It was rude of me to be so familiar with you, your highness."

Fili beamed at her, and said, "It's alright. To be honest, I'd prefer if you dropped the title. Just call me Fili."

"I don't think I can do that," she replied, her cheeks still flushed with red.

"Well, whatever you're comfortable with," Fili said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. That last thing he wanted to do was push her.

They suddenly arrived at a large alcove. It was off the great hall. Eira could hear loud voices from the hall—most likely the sounds of dwarrow enjoying their breakfast. Master Bombur was an excellent cook. She had no doubt it was a satisfying meal.

Fili opened the door, and then gestured for her to enter first. She walked in and looked around. There were large, tall bookshelves lining the walls. There were several tables spread throughout the library, and many comfortable chairs as well. There were also books-more books than she had ever seen in her entire life. There was also a great deal of dust, dirt, and cobwebs.

She turned in a small circle and smiled as she spied all the large tomes and books. It was lovely. She had always loved books and history, but it was so hard for her to come by many books herself.

Fili watched her in amazement and unconsciously checked off in his mind a possible courtship gift—books.

His eyes scanned the library, and said, "Ori. There you are." He walked off toward one of the tables in the middle of the big library. Eira followed him slowly trying to find where Master Ori was hidden.

"Fili," she heard a smaller voice call and then saw a dwarf stand up from behind a table that was stacked high with large books.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously, looking over at the blond dwarf. Master Ori was smaller than the crown prince in both stature and physique. It was obvious that he was more of a scholar than anything else. He had small brown eyes, a narrow face and a large nose, and wore clothes with purple and gray hues. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes.

Fili turned around and beckoned Eira forward. "This is Miss Eira. She's here to help." She noticed that he didn't ask Master Ori if he needed or wanted any help from her. He just stated that she was going to start helping him.

She frowned slightly, not sure how she felt about him bossing Master Ori into letting her help.

"Of course I could use the help. Thanks, Fili. Are you alright with doing some copy work from this tome to start out?" He asked, gesturing to one of the open volumes on the table next to him.

"Thank you so much Master Ori. I'd love to assist you in any way that I can."

"Well, that's settled. I have to go." Fili responded, and then turned to leave.

"Thank you, sir." She said quietly to Fili and gave him a swift smile before settling herself down, grabbing a quill and began reading intently.

Fili felt his chest restrict again. It was that smile of hers. If he could just spend the rest of his days, bringing a smile to her face, he felt as though he would be a very happy dwarf.

He shared a look with Ori, who had an eyebrow raised and was looking between the two with open curiosity.

Fili left the library, light on his feet.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks to all the reviewers so far. They've made my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of stuff goes on in this chapter! Enjoy.

Chapter 4

They were training hard as usual. Dwalin had Fili and Kili work through some basic exercises. Dwalin always believed that always mastering and practicing the basics of swordsmanship was the most important thing one could do to improve their skill.

They then began to spar. Dwalin, with his dual battle axes was always a tough opponent. And although he was older, he was still fast.

Fili though, was speedier than usual during the session, his feet moving with absolute precision, matching Dwalin strike for strike and parrying anything that snuck through his tight defenses.

It was a quick session still. Fili's youthful endurance was stronger than Dwalin. Over the years, Fili's dueling swords were able to match Dwalin's axes.

After several minutes of even sparring, Dwalin called a truce to end.

Fili was lightly covered in sweat while Dwalin was breathed heavily, doing his best to slow down his breathing.

"You alright?" Fili asked, hoping not to offend his mentor too much by the question.

"Aye. I'm getting old. And you're getting into your prime, finally. You've got me beat, lad, today at least. Must be lucky."

Fili shook his head. "You're right. I'm sure it was just a fluke."

"If that makes you feel better, lad. Just fight Thorin or your brother from now on. Or the elf." Dwalin answered, standing up straight, and began stretching.

Dwalin had, over the years, developed a soft spot for Tauriel. He was impressed by her skill in daggers, and had grudgingly accepted that she was going to be living in Erebor. So, whenever he could, he practiced against her.

Fili began to exit the training grounds, when Thorin and Kili stopped him suddenly.

"Not so fast," Thorin said, after watching Fili and Dwalin spar. "Why don't you go against someone closer to your age."

Kili grinned wickedly, and challenged, "Come on, brother. It's time to test your skills against me."

Thorin only smiled and then beckoned the two of them to start fighting as he stood to the side with Tauriel and Dwalin, watching.

Fili and Kili matched each other quite well. Both were young still, quick and light on their feet. They had different and distinct styles though-Fili was the warrior, and Kili was the hunter. They both matched each other well, step for step until Kili sidestepped, tripping slightly on accident. Fili took advantage of the moment, disarming him quickly with the hilt of his sword and pointed one of his twin swords at Kili.

Kili looked shocked and then grinned suddenly, laughing aloud, his hands up in defeat.

"I haven't seen you that quick in a while, brother. You win today."

Fili gave him a small grin, re-sheathed his swords, and then offered the hand to his brother in order to help pull him up from the ground.

Kili looked at him curiously. "So, what's going on?"

Fili only gave him a mischievous grin, and then, without another word, began whistling an old folk tune and walked out of the training grounds, heading back to his room for a quick bath before visiting Eelis' forge with the king.

Kili watched him leave, and looked confusedly at Thorin, Tauriel, and Dwalin, who all stood and looked rather perplexed at Fili's demeanor.

He turned to the remaining dwarves and elf, and asked, "Okay, so what did I miss?"

* * *

Tauriel headed to the library after her training was done. She didn't have a specific role in Erebor. She was grudgingly accepted by King Thorin, but he claimed that he was not her king, so he did not give her orders. She just helped in whatever way she could. She usually liked to wander outside, but it was so cold today, and would be in the following months, that she went to her next favorite place inside Erebor: The library.

She hummed slightly as she opened the large doors. She waltzed in, as elves are wont to do, and looked around quietly. Her eyes scanned the library, looking for Ori when her eyes fell on the dam sitting at a large table.

It was Eira.

She felt a small smile tug on her lips. She walked over quietly and said, "Eira. How good to see you."

Eira, immersed in her work, startled slightly and then blushed.

"Tauriel. Good morning. How are you?" She was pleased to see the elf-maiden, especially since she had thought about her great deal last night when she found out about Fili's identity.

"I'm doing quite well this morning. Just seeing if I can find Master Ori. I wanted to find a book on the history of Moria." Eira looked around at Tauriel's request, and was beginning to stand up when she heard Ori's quiet footsteps.

Ori said hello as he walked out from behind the library stacks and helped Tauriel find what she needed. Eira got back to work, doing her best to translate some of the Khuzdul into the common tongue.

She once again was concentrating on her work when she felt a presence settle next to her.

"Are you working in here then, Eira?" Tauriel asked, hoping that her newfound friend wouldn't mind her company.

"It's something to keep me busy." She said with a small smile and then continued to do her work. And, with a slight start, Tauriel realized what she liked about Eira. She was useful, working hard and didn't waste anytime. But she also happened to be polite, which was something that few dwarves in Erebor were in general. She was even nicer than Fili and Kili, who she both regarded very highly, of course.

Tauriel felt herself opening up slowly. Eira was the only other dwarf outside of Thorin's company that was so kind to her. What would it be like to have another female friend here? Someone who could help her understand the dwarven culture and rituals a little bit better?

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" Tauriel blurted out before she realized what she was saying.

Eira nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"Do you mind if I help you in here, do you Ori?"

Ori was taken aback. Hardly anyone came into the library to work. Most people just bossed him around, trying to find the books that they needed and then they would leave.

"Of course not Tauriel. You can help me organize these books in the common tongue and Sindarin." Ori replied, working on his catalog.

Tauriel moved over to where Ori stood and began helping him. The library was one of the last places in Erebor to be cleaned out. Living quarters, kitchens, plumbing, water, and forges were all a priority to fix before the library.

They worked together in a comfortable silence, with only the sounds of breathing and the rustling of parchment as the noise.

* * *

Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin all walked together toward the Blacksmith's quarters. They made a sight, the three sons of Durin walking with three noble advisors. Tailing them quietly in common clothes was the royal guard—those guards who followed Fili, Kili and Thorin everywhere that wasn't their private quarters.

It was quite annoying for Fili to have a constant shadow.

Fili led the way to Eelis' forge and shop, hoping to catch sight of Eira, maybe on the way back from the library to speak with her father about something. He knew that she was most likely still with Ori in the library, as she seemed a hard, efficient worker, but he couldn't help but get his hopes up.

They rounded a corner and found themselves in the row of blacksmith forges. They were all set up next to each other. Across from the forges was a a small circle of shops, grocers, tailors, cobblers and bakers, a bazaar for the working class dwarves to shop for their daily needs.

Fili found Eelis' forge and opened the door for everyone else. He heard the clang of hammer and metal against the forge. They entered into the shop, which was lined with swords, daggers, armor, axes and all other assortment of weapons. A young dwarf approached them and then immediately blanched. His eyes widened, and said, "Your majesties! Uh..."

Thorin only smiled slightly, and said, "Is your master available to speak with me?"

"Of course. Let me get Master Eelis." He scurried out the door while Dwalin and Balin began to examine some of the blacksmith's wares. Dwalin found himself fixated at the throwing axes, eyeing them with a critical eye, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kili and Fili found themselves drawn to the swords while Thorin eyed everything around the shop. They heard the sound of hot metal hitting water. Thorin looked up as a gray bearded, middle-aged dwarrow walked into the room. He wore black and gray, with a blacksmith's apron over his clothing. His face was red, as he had just been working the fire.

His eyes swooped over the crowd in his shop. He noticed the blonde prince giving him a small, welcome smile and Eelis felt himself relax. It was hard, as a dwarf, to not be too proud.

And it was intimidating, to be in a room with so many dwarrow that outranked him, looking at the work of his hands with a critical eye.

His eyes immediately sought his king, Thorin, and he bowed.

"Eelis, at your service, your majesty," he then looked around, and said, "And to all of your companions as well." He nodded at each of them in turn in welcome.

He then continued, "You honor me with your presence. How may I help you?"

Thorin began to speak. "Fili showed me the generous gift you bestowed upon him last night. It is exemplary work. I'd like to see what else you have. We are in need of more weapons and armor. Especially armor that's lightweight enough to travel in. The orcs that my nephews have been battling are faster than ever before. I'm afraid that some of our other blacksmiths are not as... skilled or efficient as your work appears to be."

"Well," Eelis said, gesturing to the shop, "Please let me know if you need any help. I would be happy to answer any questions that you may have. Of course, I know you're a master blacksmith yourself, your majesty, and I'm sure my work is not up to your caliber."

Thorin gave him a wistful look, and said, "I don't know about that Master Eelis."

Dwalin and Balin began asking him questions about specific pieces in his shop. Fili and Kili took their time in the humble shop, looking at the throwing axes, daggers, swords and armor. Everything was made with an eye for detail and quality-designed to kill all manner of evil creatures, and to last a very long time.

The balance on the swords was near perfect, and the sharp edges of the weapons were deadly. The armor was also high quality, and designed rather nicely. They were not only efficient, but they appealed to the eyes of lavish dwarves.

"Where do you hail from, Master Eelis?" Balin asked, suddenly. "I don't recognize your work at all."

"I was born and raised in the Iron Hills. My own father was a blacksmith before me, and his before him."

"Was your wife from the Iron Hills as well?" Thorin asked, eyeing the widower braids and beads on the other dwarrow's short beard. A sign of grief. Perhaps he knew the dwarrow's late wife, if she was from the Iron Hills as well. He thought Eelis looked slightly familiar, but he did not recognize his name.

"No. She was from the settlement in the White Mountains."

"White Mountains? That is far from the Iron Hills." Gloin commented. He was carrying around a quill and parchment, and was conferring in a low voice with Balin and Dwalin occasionally on certain pieces.

"Aye. I left the Iron Hills and met my wife while I was travelling. We married and then left the White Mountains just before our daughter was born."

"Where have you most recently lived then?" Kili asked, quite curious at the dwarrow. Not many dwarves took time to travel the world of Arda. The only reason he and Fili had was because of Thorin's quest to Erebor.

Eelis looked around the shop, and found his apprentice, Eren, looking with wide eyes in awe.

"Eren, lad. Go on and get your luncheon."

Eren jumped up, smiled slightly then said, "Alright sir. Thank you!" And practically sprinted out the shop, thankful to be dismissed from the intimidating company.

Eelis watched his apprentice leave, and then asked, quite suddenly. "Are you aware of the Firebrands of the White Mountains and their recent politics?"

A silence descended on the group until Dwalin spoke.

"Firebrands are a made up clan. Made from the dredges of the other clans-criminals, traitors. Everyone knows that."

Thorin shot a look of warning at Dwalin. No use offending the blacksmith since his late wife was a member of said clan.

Thorin mused slightly, and then said, "I don't have many dealings with the Firebrands They have an ambassador on the council. But, they ask for too much, while not wanting to contribute much at all. They have never been helpful in matters. "

"Doesn't surprise me," Eelis said, then continued to speak, "My wife was a hand maiden to one of the nobledams. We met and married. And then, when she was expecting our daughter, the king died."

Thorin looked at him, concentrating on his face.

"I remember that." The king stated, wondering exactly what this Eelis was trying to say.

"I do too," Balin said, "they were going through so much turmoil we were unable to keep in touch with them."

"Yes," he said slightly, "it was ruled that he died of old age, but there was a lot of politicking going on, and there was a lot of rumors that it was the king's eldest son that poisoned his father. Of course, there were many rumors, we're not sure exactly what happened." He looked contemplative, and then continued his story, "It wasn't a good environment. We didn't want to raise our dwarfling there. And we couldn't go all the way back to the Iron Hills while Astra was expecting. So, we found a little place in the Eastern Fold of Rohan. The Rohirrim didn't mind us living in the old abandoned cottage. They weren't going to turn us out. I built a forge myself, and I began to work more after Eira came along. My wife began her work as a midwife at that time too. She helped many human women give birth. I traded with the men of Rohan and others. The orc attacks became worse as the years went by and I lost my wife six years ago in an attack. After you reclaimed Erebor, Eira and I spoke of coming here, but we put it off. I almost loss my daughter only six months ago in another attack. At that point, I decided we needed to move to Erebor. And that's how we ended up here."

"The White Mountains are in even more turmoil now, I hear." Thorin commented. It was hard sometimes to keep track of all the clans, and even one that was made up of the rejects from the other clans. It was hard to work with the Firebrands. They were angry themselves often, and the rest of the clans did their best to shun them.

"Yes. The newborn dwarflings are tagged with numbers. The lads are expected to enter service in their army at the age of 21; the lasses are not allowed to be educated. They're only to work in certain service crafts. We didn't want that for our daughter." Eelis commented, disgusted at what the dwarves did their children in the White Mountains..

"I didn't realize that it was that bad." Balin commented quietly.

"Why did you come here and not the Iron Hills?" Dwalin asked gruffly, curious as to why the dwarf didn't go back to the settlment where he was born and raised.

"In all honesty?" Eelis asked quietly, with a wry, amused look on his face. "Because I heard that King Thorin was a bit more level-headed than his cousin."

A grin slowly spread across Thorin's face.

"That's an understatement," Fili said under his breath. Fili had never been the biggest admirer of Dain and his larger than life, rude demeanor. He was crazy, in Fili's humble opinion. He was family though, and excellent ally, so Fili tolerated him as best he could.

"Well, I am glad you chose to settle here," Thorin said, "it's obvious that you are a master at your craft. Balin, Gloin, I'll leave you to discuss some financial matters with Master Eelis here."

"I'm humbled," Eelis said, "and always at your service." He was in shock. Exactly what were they planning on offering him?

Balin presented him a sheet of parchment, a work contract. Thorin looked over the number approvingly over Balin's shoulder, and asked quietly, "Is that enough? You will be our army's weapons and armorsmith. We can send some more apprentices over to work for you. Does your daughter work in the forge?"

"No. She works in the gardens. Or she did when it wasn't so cold out."

"The gardens!" Kili exclaimed, "Oh, I met her yesterday! She's very polite and hard-working."

Eelis looked at the younger prince and then glanced at the crown prince. It seemed that his lass met both princes yesterday evening.

"Where is she now?" Thorin asked inquisitively, wondering what a gardener would be doing during the winter.

"In the library, I believe," Eelis said, still in shock. His eyes sought Fili. Fili nodded affirmatively. Kili watched the wordless exchange with his eyebrows raised. Why was Master Eelis asking Fili about his daughter? Unless...

"I...this is far too much." Eelis protested, seeing the amount of gold that the king offered him to retain his services.

"I think it's a modest amount for the level of work that you turn out," Gloin explained properly, "However, if you think it's too much, I can drop this." He took out a quill and marked off a number, "and we can give you a larger forge, in the upper levels, along with another house for you and your daughter."

"I will have to discuss that with Eira, but I thank you. I feel better about that amount. We are here because it is safe. And it's only because of you, my King and princes, that you are able to keep us all safe."

"Well, you will now be contributing as well." Thorin said, with a small smile. He liked Eelis even more. It appeared that the man enjoyed his craft, and understood the value of hard work. This was also the father of the lass that had caught Fili's eye. It was best to remain on good terms with the dwarrow.

"Thank you, your majesty." He looked him straight in the eye, and said "I will not disappoint you."

"See that you don't."

Thorin bid him farewell and left the shop, followed by Dwalin, Balin and Gloin quickly.

Kili approached the dwarf, and said, "This really is impressive sir. Thank you for agreeing to work with us and the soldiers that we command. We only want the best for them."

"As long as it's used to slay orcs, that's the most important thing." Eelis said, and then glanced at Fili, who was still looking around the shop. His eyes were focused on a sketched drawing on the wall. It was a picture of an older dwarrow, his eyes somber and serious. There were wrinkles around his eyes and his mouth was in a stern line. He also had a large nose. But there was something else as well. There was a bright kindness and humor in his eyes as well, a spark of life that should not be present in a still-life portrait..

Fili felt his brother and Eelis' presence before he saw them.

"What a portrait!" Fili heard Kili exclaim suddenly. "It's phenomenal."

"That's my father, Mahal rest his poor soul."

"Did you sketch it?" Fili asked, "I noticed last night that there were simliar drawings in the same hand last night in your parlor."

Kili stiffened slightly. Fili had been to his house before? Of course, He came home with that amazingly crafted dagger and immediately showed it to himself and Thorin. Kili remembered feeling so impressed with the workmanship, and slightly jealous that it was a gift to Fili that he didn't even question why Eelis gave it to him.

"No. Eira did. She has quite a talent for it." Eelis explained.

"I thought you said that you never traveled to the Iron Hills." Kili said, remembering his story.

Eelis looked at him suspiciously and then sighed. "She has never been. She's never met my father."

The brothers froze, both looking at Eelis.

"Is this how he looks?" Kili asked, wondering how it managed to be so accurate if she had never met him before.

"The exact picture of him," Eelis replied shortly.

"Then...how..." Kili asked softly.

Fili saw a flash of pain cross Eelis' face.

Fili cleared his throat, and then said, "We should go brother. Don't you need to find Tauriel for lunch?"

Kili blinked, as if exiting a trance.

"But..."

"Don't worry about it," Fili said softly, his eyes meeting Eelis in a silent question, "It's none of our business.'

It was at that moment, in a sudden flash of comprehension, that Eelis realized something very important.

Fili would be his son one day.

The dwarf prince was already head over heels for Eira. He recognized the symptoms. He remembered them well from when he courted his own late wife.

He stood, numb, looking at the crown prince, feeling slightly shocked at the revelation."

"It's a talent of hers, and she likes to keep it private, your highness. Please, don't ask her about it." Eelis asked.

Fili nodded in understanding and then said, "Well, that's fine then. Come on Kili. Time for lunch. Thank you Master Eelis."

"Of course. And thank you, Prince Fili. It's all thanks to you. I appreciate your generosity."

Eelis said it with a straight face. He knew that part of the reason that Fili had even convinced his uncle to come to his shop wasn't just for his skill. It was also for Eira.

The poor lad was smitten. Eelis had no idea if his daughter would ever be able to return the feelings. He only hoped that she wouldn't break the prince's heart too badly.

* * *

They worked in silence in the library until the door burst open. Eira jumped up slightly, and watched as the dark haired prince, practically sprinted into the room.

"Tauriel!"

"Really, Kili? This is a library, you know. You're supposed to be quiet." Ori said with mock indignation. Kili was always a ball of enthusiasm when it came to Tauriel, and it was hard to contain that energy.

"Oops. Sorry. Ready for lunch?" Kili asked Tauriel, who only smiled at him fondly.

Eira watched it all with a curious eye, trying not to pry too much into the obvious affection that the elf maiden and Kili shared for one another, but she couldn't help it. They seemed at such ease with one another..

"Hello," said a quiet deep voice at her shoulder. She turned her neck to see Fili staring at her, with a slight grin on his face. He was light on his feet and wasn't keeping back his open stare of curiosity. She involuntarily patted her hair. His eyes watched her fingers and she felt herself flushing.

"Hi," she replied calmly, "How was your training?"

He sat down next to her at the table, feeling slightly nervous. There were butterflies in his stomach, beating wildly. He spied the volume that she was working on translating.

"It was good. And then we went to your father's shop afterwards." He replied quietly.

"Oh?" She asked, her eyes wide open, staring with a question on her face. "Er—was everything alright?"

"Of course. His work is very impressive. I'll let your adad tell you the good news."

Her eyes lit up. "Good news then?" She felt a smile spread across her face. For so long, her father had worked with his whole heart and soul. For that to be acknowledged by the king was the least that he deserved, at least in her humble opinion.

"Really good news." He said, nodding. "Are you planning on taking a break for lunch?"

"Oh. Is it that time?"

"Yes. Would you like to eat with Kili and I?"

"I don't know..." She said, then broke off, looking nervous, and not quite meeting his eyes.

He looked concerned, and then noticed the blush on her face. Maybe she liked him as much as he liked her.

"You can say no." He said suddenly, hoping to make her feel better.

"Am I allowed to tell you that?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

He frowned, "Why wouldn't you be?"

They were interrupted when Tauriel and Kili passed them on their way to lunch. Kili almost did a double take, seeing his older brother talking with a cute little dwarrowdam...the same dam that was in the garden. That must be Eira, the blacksmith's daughter! What did she have to do with Fili? Wait, was she the reason why Fili was at their house yesterday?

"Are you coming to lunch, Eira?" Tauriel asked, stopping at the table to speak with her. Her eyes drifted to Fili, who looked quite comfortable around her. That was different. Usually you could see Fili clam up around dams.

"You're Eira right?" Kili asked, then continued plowing through the rest of his statement without pausing, "Okay, I have to ask. That portrait of your grandfather in your adad's shop, how did you do that?"

Fili almost groaned. His brother wasn't supposed to mention that.

Ori and Tauriel both looked at Eira curiously.

Fili glanced back at Eira, and saw that she looked uncomfortable with Kili's question.

"It's alright," Fili said bracingly, "You don't have to tell us anything."

"What? What's the problem?" Kili asked, competely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Kili. Stop." Tauriel said, in tune to the obvious discomfort Eira was feeling.

"Will you tell everyone if I show you?" Eira asked after a few moments. Her voice was quiet and concerned.

"If you don't want us to." Kili replied.

She looked around the room at three dwarves and one elf that she had all known for less than 24 hours. They were curious though, and she didn't want to lie to them. Kili looked quite earnest.

She sighed at the questioning glance on Kili's face.

She pulled out her sheaf of parchment and charcoal from the small bag that she had brought with her to the library.

She looked at Kili and Fili and said, "You were both with the king on his journey, correct?"

They both nodded silently. "You too, right Master Ori?"

"Aye," he said softly, "I was there as well." The three dwarrow looked between one another.

"Well, then why don't you tell me about something on your journey."

Fili, Kili and Ori looked between one another and then said all at once, "Beorn's house." They went on the three of them giving details, talking about their time at the shapeshifter's home. The honey, bees, the ponies and the other animals. They spoke of the hay, the huge furniture, the honey cakes. They told her of Beorn's larger than life personality and physique and the cottage where they all recovered from their time in Goblin-town.

As they spoke, Eira's hand just flew over the parchment. She went through two sheaf of parchment by the time they finished speaking. As they spoke, Fili noticed that she didn't look up from her parchment. She was so immersed in her sketching, she wasn't paying any attention their faces. At first he thought she was recording their words in Kuzdul, but then he realized that she was drawing, almost as if she was in a trance.

They finished and then waited as she put some last touches on the parchment. She sat back and then looked at the two sheafs of parchment.

"There," she said softly, "What do you think?"

Kili gasped audibly. The first sketch was Beorn. Every detail was there in his portrait. Each of his hairs, his large stature and his beastly manner. The second parchment was a detailed landscape of Beorn's home. She even had the acorn that Bilbo picked up off the ground before they left.

None of them mentioned an acorn to her. They all glanced at each other, thunder-struck.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Tauriel asked quietly, deeply impressed by her talent.

"The night my mother was killed, I was attacked as well. My arm broke." She held her arm up and blinked back the tears that were threatening to come to the front. "Ever since it healed, I've been able to sketch like that. I know...it's kind of strange. Please don't tell anyone else. It's...something I'm sensitive about."

"You have been blessed by the Valar," Tauriel stated. "That is not an ordinary talent."

Eira looked slightly frightened at Tauriel's proclamation and shook her head. She stood up suddenly, gathering up the sheaf of parchment.

"I should go," she said, and without another word, she left the library. She cursed herself, for giving in to Kili's request so easily. Now they would think she was unnatural.

"You had to ask her that? When her father asked us not to?" Fili turned on Kili as soon as Eira fled the library.

"What's the big deal? I was just curious." Kili replied angrily, "I didn't force her to do it."

"You made her upset you idiot." Fili said, and got up, leaving the library as well.

"I don't understand. What's Fili's problem? Why is he mad at me?" Kili asked Ori and Tauriel.

Ori looked at Kili and then Tauriel. "I think he likes her."

"Really?" Kili asked, "But Fili doesn't like any dams."

"Well, he brought her to me this morning to work in the library. She's a hard worker too..." Ori replied.

Kili exchanged a look with Tauriel. He now felt horrible. He wasn't sure why she was so sensitive about this supposed gift, but it was obvious that his brother like her more than any other dam that he had met before.

He would have to apologize for pushing her.

* * *

Fili rushed out the library as quickly as possible. He had to smooth it over. He didn't know her that well yet, but he liked her a great deal. He wanted to know her better. And he wouldn't get the chance to if he didn't apologize to her. He nodded and smiled at the dwarves that greeted him, as calmly as possible and he rushed forward through the lunch crowd, looking for her.

There.

He caught sight of her messy hair, and followed after her. He noticed her heading toward the blacksmith quarters. He quickened his step, and then finally, he caught up to her. They were in the middle of the market outside of her home.

She was much quicker on her feet than he expected.

There was a crowd in his way, but he rushed forward, and said, "Wait, Eira!"

She turned around slowly, and looked honestly surprised to see him.

She stopped, and looked at him, standing in the middle of the marketplace.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and then without waiting for her to answer, continued, "I'm so sorry. I promise that none of us will tell a soul." He stared at her intensely and she felt her insides squirm once again.

He had the parchment in his hands that dropped out of her bag as she rushed out of the library and gave it to her. "Nobody has to know. Just...I don't know. I hate to think of you despising me for something like this."

She looked at him, once again perplexed. For someone that was royalty, he apologized quite a bit. And he thought that she hated him. Hardly.

"I don't despise you." She replied softly, impressed that he had followed her all the way down into the market.

"You don't?" He asked, feeling slightly hopeful.

She shook her head no. "I just...it was a little stifling being inside the dusty library like that all morning, and then...well, I don't know how much I like your brother..."

Fili felt himself begin to smile. She wasn't angry with him.

"Kili was out of line. He knows not to push people like that. He wears his heart on his sleeve and doesn't understand that people like their privacy. I don't think he can really understand that, actually."

She looked surprised at his response. The two princes were known for being rather close to one another. She was honored that he took her side in the matter.

"Thank you." She said softly, turning to sit on a small bench in the market. Hardly anyone was paying them any mind, too busy with their trading and buying.

"In the library, before Kili interrupted us," Fili said softly, sitting down next to her, "I was telling you that you can always say no to me. That applies to Kili as well. Especially when he asked you something that your father told us not to mention."

"My adad said that?"

"Aye. We saw the sketch of his father in his shop, and Kili was interested in who drew it. You do have a talent Eira. I wouldn't mind commissioning you for a couple of portraits myself, if you don't mind."

She blushed prettily at his compliment. He enjoyed seeing the pink flood into her cheeks.

Had it only been less than a day since he figured out who this sweet lass was? She had a soothing presence that brought peace to his spirit.

"Are you going to have lunch?" He asked, wondering if she would finally agree to eat with him.

"I was supposed to eat with Tauriel. She'll probably be eating with your brother now though."

"Yes. And it's impossible for us all to eat together," he said sarcastically. " I promise Kili isn't so bad. He just...he doesn't know what it's like..."

Fili struggled to find the words to defend his loved him more than anything, but he didn't understand him at times.

"It's alright. I think I know what you're trying to say."

Fili stood up first, and then gave her his hand. She hesitated, and then let him help her to her feet. His hand lingered slightly, and then, reluctantly, he dropped it. He gave her a curious look and then they began to walk back towards the great hall.

He noticed that she looked slightly nervous. "You know, we can eat in the kitchen if you prefer that."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and then explained, "I just...if I go in with you...people might jump to conclusions."

"Ah...I see. Yes. You wouldn't be used to that. Let's go to the kitchens then. I'm sure Bombur won't mind letting us eat in there."

He led the way to the backside of the great hall, where they slipped through the kitchen doors. They were welcomed by members of Bombur's staff tentatively.

Bombur greeted them enthusiastically when he saw them, and found seated them at a small table against the wall.

"Have you seen Tauriel?" Fili asked, "Eira was supposed to have lunch with her."

Bombur shook his head no, "I think she might be with eating with Kili in the library."

"Ori's letting them eat in the library? That's strange..." Fiil said with a slight frown on his face.

"I don't know. The library is Ori's realm." Bombur answered thoughtfully and then left them.

They were handed bowls of soup and slices of thick, crusty bread. They were also given some ale to drink.

They were ignored by the kitchen staff and just sat, eating and talking with one another. Eira found in Fili a kind dwarrow. He was understanding, intelligent and a very good listener. She slowly relaxed more and more in his presence.

He didn't act like a dwarf who wanted her only for his own needs. She had been warned about dwarrow like that by her mother, who only wished the best for her. Her parents even taught her how to defend herself.

It would probably do no good against an elite warrior, as Prince Fili was supposedly rumored to be. But the normal, everyday dwarrow she could defend herself against.

She didn't think it mattered though. He had an easy manner to him, and she almost forgot that he was a prince by the way that he talked with her and others. He treated the kitchen workers so respectfully, not like servants at all.

She was laughing slightly, amused at a comment that he had just remarked when she stared at him and then asked, straight-forward.

"At the Durin's Day celebration—did I do something wrong?" She asked. It had been driving her nuts that he seemed so comfortable now in the kitchens with her, when he was awfully cold to her when they first met each other initially.

He looked surprised, and then slightly ashamed. His ears turned pink and his cheeks flushed red as well.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all me... I was just, honestly surprised that I was dancing with you. You're just so...pretty." His voiced trailed off quietly.

"The human lass you were dancing with before was pretty." She commented to him, watching his reaction carefully.

"Noticed Tilda, did you? We go way back. She's King Bard's youngest daughter. Like my little sister, really."

"Oh. I thought you were upset about dancing with me."

"No. Not at all. I'm just...kind of an idiot when it comes to dams," he admitted to her, pulling at the collar of his finery. "I did try to find you a few minutes after the dance, but I couldn't find you. I've been wanting to apologize since it happened. It was incredibly awkward and I was not a good dance partner."

She looked amused and gave a short laugh. At least he knew he was an imbecile when it came to females.

"You were fine. As far as I'm concerned, you were a great dance partner since you kept your hands to yourself." She reassured him.

"Did one of your partners try something?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed, looking offended on her behalf. She almost laughed out loud at the expression.

She nodded, "One of the dwarrow I'm sure is older than my father." She gagged slightly. "A nobleman, I think, by the looks of him. It was fine. I told him that he'd have to answer to my father if he didn't keep his hands off me. My adad is protective of me. He doesn't care if it's a nobleman or not. He'll put them in their place if they don't respect me. And he's taught me to do the same."

He looked at her teasingly, and hesitated, before asking, "Does that apply to princes as well?"

"I think it depends on the prince." She let the smile spread across her face which he returned.

He looked up from his food, and then asked, "And how do you defend yourself, Miss Eira? I remember just last night you threatening me..."

Her cheeks turned pink at his words. She was hoping he forgot about that.

"Adad and amad may have told me to aim for...well certain parts of a male's anatomy."

"That wouldn't have worked against me." Fili said, his face on his hand, as he teased her.

"Well, my adad always said that was the best place to aim for was the family jewels."

Fili looked at her with his eyes wide, and began to laugh. A deep, booming laugh that had the kitchen workers and Bombur eyeing him curiously. Bombur gave a slight grin. He had not heard Fili laugh like that in a very long time.

Eira had her face in her hands, her face beet red as Fili laughed. She didn't just say that, did she? Apparently Prince Fili wasn't the only idiot.

She felt herself rise up in defense, and said, "I'm sorry. You asked, and I...I didn't mean to say all of that."

He laughed again, and said, "I think your adad was right. Except, I have never heard them called jewels before."

She felt her face brighten once again, embarrassed still.

"Dwalin always called them jambags," He felt his face blush a little bit and then laughed again, quieter this time at Eira's face.

She looked at him strangely, and said, "I've made a complete fool of myself."

"So have I." Fili said, "I suppose that makes us even."

She blinked her eyes at him, noticing the warmth in his eyes and the good humor visible on his face. It was hardly a discussion to have with royalty, but he didn't seem to mind.

They finished the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence.

He was hesitant to leave her, but bid her good-bye at the library doors so that he could go to his council meeting. He watched her leave and his heart clenched.

It felt as if she had always been a part of his life, that he had known her forever. How could that be possible when they had just formally met?

He shook his heads from thoughts of the lovely lass, and then headed to the council chambers for an afternoon of meetings.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was all over the place. A couple of things: Firebrands of the White Mountains-I've made them like the Australia/New Zealand of the dwarf clans. We'll learn more about them but the settlement was founded by traitors and criminals, like Dwalin mentioned. It's an important part of the subplot that will pop up very, very slowly. It's going to be awkward romance and fluff for awhile.

chapters are getting longer-i'll aim for 5-7k words each chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next month, Eira settled in to a routine. She slept in, ate breakfast with her father, walked to the library with Prince Fili, translated and sketched in the library, talked with Tauriel, Ori and Kili (who she had begun to warm up to quite a bit. He was so different than the more serious Fili), ate lunch with Fili and the others, worked more in the afternoon and then, walked back home to her family unit for supper with her father.

She struck up a general friendship with both Tauriel and Ori, and after a rocky start with Kili, genuinely enjoyed his happy-go-lucky demeanor as well. He said sorry to her the same day after he had pushed her about her sketching skills. He insisted on apologizing, at the risk of running late to his council meeting. He felt terrible about the whole ordeal.

And then there was Prince Fili. She wasn't sure what her relationship with him could be defined as. On the surface, they became fast friends. They talked quite a bit, spent time together and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. It seemed as though Fili went out of his way to work with her in the library the few minutes that he had to himself each day, and always insisted that she took breaks to eat a noon-day meal with him.

She was always cheered after being in his presence.

But, deep down, Eira was pulled into Fili. She wanted to know more about him than ever before. He told her stories of growing up in the Blue Mountains, he told her of his mother and the vague memories of his father, and so many other things.

The only thing he didn't talk about was the quest to reclaim Erebor and the final battle. He also didn't talk about the time that he and Kili were ushered away from the library, in order to hold a quick council with King Thorin. They ended up leaving that same afternoon, only an hour later, to lead a battalion of warriors to fight against a hunting party of orcs and wargs.

It was okay though. She figured that it was hard for him to speak about those things. And she didn't want to push him to say anything that he clearly didn't want to talk about with her.

For all the rumors she heard of his fighting ability, he seemed to be a gentle soul. He was kind and polite to everyone he met. But he also had a facade; a mask that he showed to everyone else. A prince's face and demeanor.

More and more often, she found herself getting glimpses behind that mask. Slowly, but surely, he was letting her in a little bit at a time. She was honored that he felt comfortable enough with her to give her genuine smiles and to converse with her so easily..

She was sitting in the library working with Tauriel and Ori one day, about a month after her routine with her new friends had started. She loved working with Tauriel. She had met the rare elf every so often while she grew up, but she was glad that Tauriel was her first friendship with one.

She was kind, but had a sharp wit. Eira heard a lot of rumors about Tauriel. About how she was a demon, leading Prince Kili astray; or how she had managed to seduce him, and was no more than a glorified whore; or how she was placed as a spy in the Erebor court by King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

Eira learned that Tauriel was none of those things. She was only an elf, madly in love with the dwarf prince.

It was strange, but Eira was sure she heard of weirder things happening before.

During lunch one day when Fili and Kili were gone during one of their raids, Eira decided to take it upon herself to put some of the meaner dwarrowdams in their place.

The nobledams were sitting at the long table, only a few seats down from Eira and Tauriel, who were eating and talking quietly.

"Will you look at her? Sitting here like she belongs. We all know why she's here...just to keep Kili's bed warm until a real dam comes in to take her place." A snooty voice boasted, not bothering to keep her voice low. There were mean titters of laughter that floated down the table.

Eira glanced at Tauriel, whose hands were gripped tightly around the utensils she was using. She was obviously trying to ignore the slight, but there was still a livid expression on her face. Her eyes were bright with anger, and her mouth was in a thin line.

It was obvious that she heard what the dam said.

If Tauriel lost it and lashed out, then she could very well be turned out of the mountain by King Thorin. Eira was aware that Thorin's hands were tied quite often, especially when it came to the lone elf of Erebor.

So, Eira took care of it for her.

"You would know all about warming a dwarrow's bed then, do you? I mean, at least from what I hear..." Eira commented loudly, looking at the dam.

She did not notice Ori, and his brothers watching the exchange attentively. Or Bofur and his cousin also eavesdropping on the other side of the nobledams.

The dam turned bright red, and looked at Eira. She had bright blond hair, almost white and icy blue eyes. Her figure was shaped in an hour-glass that was accentuated by the rich dress that she wore. She also wore sapphire earrings and a gold diamond necklace that signified her status.

"Oh. How nice that you finally have a little friend. Does the elf play nice then?" The dam retorted, looking over Eira critically, and sneered as she took in the common clothing that Eira proudly wore.

"Her name is Tauriel. And she contributes more to Erebor every day than you probably have in your entire life. Dams like you are the reason why dwarves have a bad name. Stop being so afraid of someone different and get over the fact that Prince Kili spurned your advances because he's actually in love with an elf."

And with that said, her face red and angry and her hair falling out in the back, she stood up, grabbed her food, and deposited it back into the kitchens through the cleaning chute. She then walked out of the great hall, hearing several loud whispers following her.

She once again missed the snickering laugh of Ori's brother, Nori at the nobledam's expense.

Tauriel caught up with her quickly, and as soon as she could, pulled Eira into a hug, " _Mellon_. You have no idea what that meant to me."

She shouldn't have dropped to their level, but she was tired of always hearing such horrible things being said about Tauriel. She liked elf-maiden, and people just needed to get over it.

"Mellon? Doesn't that mean friend in Sindarin?"

Tauriel gave her a smile, and let go of her shoulders. "Yes. That's what we are isn't it?"

"Of course we're friends," Eira replied, blushing at Tauriel's kind laugh.

It was an afternoon two days later, that she sat with Tauriel in the library. The library door opened, and in marched Kili, who rushed up to Tauriel, practically bowling her over. He wore light weight, leather armor, had his quiver and arrows on his back, and a sword attached to his waist in the scabbard.

Tauriel allowed herself a small smile and gave him a kiss on the head, that Eira turned away from watching.

She was starting to sit back down in order to work on some more writing when she looked up and found Kili in front of her. He gave her a huge hug as well. Eira stood, shocked with her arms to the side as Kili stepped back suddenly and said, "Nori told us the most interesting story. About how some dams were calling Tauriel's virtue and honor into question and how you put them in their place. Thank you so much." His eyes sought hers and were so very kind.

Eira felt herself blush. She was still slightly ashamed of herself for being so unkind to the nobledam, but as she was defending her friend she couldn't feel too guilty.

"Of course. They're like vultures when it comes to Tauriel, and frankly, it's ridiculous." Eira replied.

Kili returned to Tauriel, and Eira gathered up her things and bid the two lovebirds farewell. She returned to the safety of her house that night, feeling slightly saddened that Fili had not rushed to see her like Kili had with Tauriel.

Of course, if there was any affection between the two of them, it was closely guarded. Fili had mentioned many times that Kili was reckless and he wore his heart on sleeve in all matters. It appeared that as the heir to the throne, Fili was much more reserved in that manner.

She arrived home and began to work on supper when her father arrived, accompanied by another dwarf. She had to stop her heart from pounding so hard. It had only been a few days that he was gone, so why did she feel so nervous about seeing him again?

And why was he accompanying her father home?

"Good evening, lass." Her father called to her from the parlor.

"Adad, I have supper ready." Eira told him. She then looked at Fili as her father patted her on the shoulder and made his way into the kitchen to wash up and start on his supper.

"Would you like to eat with us?" She asked, feeling very self-conscious, and aware that once again, she was not dressed as nicely as she could be in his presence.

He was all washed up, and dressed in his nice clothing. It didn't look like he had just come in from a hard battle with orcs, wargs and goblins.

"I'd like that a lot," he said softly, his voice deep and serious. He was looking at her with a contemplative expression on his face.

His eyes were searching her face. She smiled and turned around and lead him into the kitchen. They gave him a chair and she ladled him a bowl of stew.

He told her thank you and let his fingers linger on her hand for a second longer than was needed. He watched as she blushed slightly at the contact.

His focus was drawn away from Eira as Eelis asked Fili questions about the orcs and the battle. Fili answered them quite well. They were gone for about three days, but that was longer than it usually took for them to take care of any bands of orcs that were seen coming their way. They always worked with the men of Dale in eradicating the marauding orcs.

"How many this time, then?" Eelis asked Fili.

The dwarf prince screwed up his face in thought, and replied, "Around a hundred, more or less."

"More than usual?"

"Aye. They're getting more aggressive and larger. They travel faster too, it seems. For the first few years, we had no problems at all. Now, it's as if they're testing our borders regularly. And they always come in from different directions..." He ended his statement with a frown on his face.

Eelis matched the prince's worried expression.

Eira remained quiet herself. She liked to hear about the tactics that Fili used. He was an expert strategist. But, her gut was beginning to clench whenever she heard him talk about the battle.

She couldn't help it—she worried about him.

She was also wondering exactly the reason why he had come to visit that evening.

Could it possibly be because he just wanted to see her?

Her father finished eating first and then left to light all the candles in the parlor so they could have more candlelight.

Fili watched Eira as she stood up and took his bowl and her own to the washing basin. He watched as she ran some water from the pump and washed the dishes.

She then turned to him after she was done and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're alright. I saw Kili earlier in the library. I figured you were fine but..."

"I had to debrief my uncle, see my amad and then finally wash up and get dressed. I hate feeling so grimy after killing orcs. They don't smell good, dead or alive, you know." He said, feeling pleased that she was wondering after him.

She let a smile break out fully across her face. She didn't know why, but it felt like something had changed between the two of them. It was shy again, like at the beginning. She wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"Do you remember, a few weeks ago, when I said I wanted to commission you to sketch for me?"

"Aye. Do you still want me to do something for you? You have been so generous to our family. You don't need to pay me."

"I'll be paying you," he said seriously, and without argument, "I absolutely insist on that."

She sighed and then said, "Alright. Let's go into the parlor. I can get my supplies and you can tell me what you need."

He followed her into the parlor and sat opposite her father in a chair. Eelis was reading over some paperwork. She left to enter into an adjacent room, and closed it softly behind her.

Eelis looked over the top of the parchment at Fili, who was staring into the small fireplace with a pensive expression on his face.

He wanted to shake the prince, badly, who seemed to be even more head over heels for his daughter, which initially seemed impossible to him.

When was the lad going to officially start courting her?

Eelis already got comments in his forge and shop several times a day about Eira catching the crown prince's eye.

He looked over Fili again, and cleared his throat.

It wouldn't do.

He had to say something.

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?" He levelled his stare at the prince, hoping to be serious while not offending the future king.

Fili's head looked up. He didn't feign innocence or try to act clueless. All Eelis saw was honesty in his tired, blue eyes.

The poor lad was run ragged. Exhaustion was written all over his countenance. And yet, he had insisted on coming over tonight to ask for her help.

He couldn't have done it tomorrow when he was better rested?

Of course, Eelis didn't presume to know his schedule, but it always seemed that he was busy.

Fili sighed, and looked Eelis straight in the eye. "I'm not quite sure. I just know she's one of the best people I've ever met. And I like her a great deal."

Eelis gave a sigh of relief.

The lad wasn't messing with Eira. That was good. He had been worried at first. Prince Fili seemed genuinely kind, but he wasn't going to entrust his daughter to his care if he was only interested in someone to play with.

He was inexperienced in matters of love, from what Eelis could tell, and so, he was grateful.

Eelis nodded, and said, "Yes. She is an amazing person. And she means the world to me. I want you to know that."

Fili acknowledged him with a nod.

And then the tension broke when Eira walked back into the room, looking between Eelis and Fili curiously.

She had her charcoal and parchment.

She sat across from Fili, next to her father, and gave the prince a beaming smile, and then noticed the wary expression on his face. The smile fell off her face, replaced with a look of concern.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, trying to keep the worry in her voice to a minimum.

"Aye. I'm tired is all." Fili said, hoping to reassure her. He could have found another time to ask her to do this, but in all honesty, when he got back that afternoon, he desperately wanted to find her and this was a great excuse.

"Of course you are. You just led the army back today. Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I have council meetings and training in the morning. We're actually going to be discussing your greenhouse proposal." He replied.

Her eyes beamed.

"Do you think the king will approve?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I think he will. Especially if he is convinced by Bombur for it's need. I, of course, think it's a wonderful idea and plan on voting for it's approval as well."

She beamed at him. "Well, it is a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself."

He cleared his throat and then pointed to her papers. "You don't have to sketch the portraits for me, if you don't want to. I know that..." His eyes drifted to Eelis who looked sternly at Fili for even daring to ask his daughter to do it for him.

"No, it's alright. I'd love to." She interrupted, "Who am I sketching?" Eelis still glared at Fili from the top of his own papers.

"My father," Fili answered.

She looked up suddenly, a serious expression in her eyes. "He passed away many years ago, but it was unexpected. All my amad has are his marriage beads and a braid that was cut off when he was killed. Her birthday is coming up in a couple of days, and I'd like to give her his portrait."

"Of course. Do you remember much about him?"

"I think I remember enough," he said vaguely, not quite meeting her eyes. "He passed on when I was ten. I figured if I needed more details from what I can't remember, maybe I could ask Thorin or Balin. Kili hardly remembers him at all."

"Alright. I'm ready to start. What did he look like?" She had her charcoal poised on the parchment, and he found himself eyeing her intently. Watching her work was always intriguing. Once she started doing something it was difficult for anyone to distract her.

He gave a wry smile. "I'm his twin or at least that's what my amad says. I know I don't look anything like amad's side of the family except my eyes. My father's eyes were brown, and his hair a little bit lighter than mine. His nose was a little bit longer. But the rest of him I would say that I favor quite a bit."

She nodded in understanding, and then said, "Tell me about him. His personality, what he was like, his craft-anything that you'd like to tell me so I can get a bit of his character."

And so, Fili spoke. He talked of his father's joy, his booming laugh and easy sense of humor. He found joy in the small things in life. He talked of the love that his father had for his mother. Of how he used to take Fili and Kili on hikes around the Blue Mountains. On how he had started to train Fili to use a sword when he was only six years old.

He spoke of his swordsmanship, of how he was a cherished friend, of how he was a kind person despite his prowess as a warrior and hunter.

He would always be out leading the hunting parties, ensuring that there was enough meat and protein for their families during the long, harsh winters.

Fili told her of the kindness in his warm, brown eyes, how they shone so brightly when he was happy and proud. He told her that he wasn't afraid to show a sensitive side to his sons; he encouraged them to be true to themselves, no matter what.

"My amad always said that our father didn't care a bit whether we turned out to be princes or kings; he just wanted us to be happy. He used to fight with Thorin about it, apparently. Told Thorin if he wanted heirs, he should just go have his own to worry about. They were close though, no matter how much they argued about it."

He sighed softly, and stopped speaking.

He watched as Eira concentrated on the sketch. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes focused. Her eyes were solely concentrated on the parchment in front of her. She was intent on making it her best piece yet, he could tell by the effort she was putting in to it. While she worked, she hummed a tune softly, a song he never heard before.

He yawned slightly, and, without thinking, closed his eyes. It was only a few minutes later that he was fast asleep in the arm chair. His soft breathing filled the room. Eelis cocked an eyebrow at the prince, and then smiled slowly, staring at Eira to see her reaction at the crown prince falling asleep in their sitting room.

He had to laugh. She wasn't paying any attention, so intent and absorbed in her craft that she hadn't noticed at all.

Blimey, they were like an old married couple already.

He stood up slowly and glanced at the slumbering prince. He should stay with them, as a chaperone. But after Fili's earlier admission, Eelis knew that as hard as it was to accept, in regards to his daughter, he trusted the prince.

He left the parlor, bidding a quiet farewell to Eira, who mumbled something in return without looking up and went to his room to retire for the night.

It was about twenty minutes later that Eira finally sat up tall with a satisfied smile on her face.

There. She was all done.

She had in her hands a portrait of a dwarf that looked very close in appearance to Fili. There were definite contrasts though. There was a longer, fuller beard; lighter blond hair; dark brown eyes; marriage braids in his beard and hair; a longer nose and slightly bushier eyebrows.

He was still a good-looking dwarf, and Eira could easily see why the Lady Dis claimed that Fili took after like his father.

She felt some sorrow, knowing that poor Fili had been without him for a long time and barely remembered him.

She felt gratitude that she had grown up with both her parents and she still had her adad, alive and well with her.

Her eyes looked up finally, and saw, to her surprise, Fili sitting across from her with his own eyes closed. He was breathing deeply, obviously sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

He looked completely at peace, the lines of worry that usually were surrounded his eyes and mouth were smoothed completely. She stood up, putting the portrait to the side gently. She stood up, and found a blanket that she had recently started to sew. She did that often in her free time. As she grabbed her needle and thread, she listened to the sounds of the prince breathing while stitching.

It was almost two hours later when a soft knock was heard at the door.

She put her blanket to the side, and walked to the door. She opened the door to a harried, worried looking dwarf stood in the doorway.

"Is Prince Fili here?" He asked roughly, his deep voice dangerous.

Eira tried to hide her astonishment but failed completely. She nodded and then stepped aside to let the dwarf in. She had never seen the dwarrow before in her life.

He had a bald but tattooed head, with a full beard and he gave her a piercing glare. She inclined her head to the arm chair where Fili sat, still sleeping.

The dwarf's jaw almost fell open. He looked between her and Fili, slightly annoyed and muttered, under his breath, "Stupid lad. Now I have to play babysitter."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, looking slightly annoyed at the dwarrow that had barged into her home.

"Nothing. It ain't you lass. When did he fall asleep?" The dwarf said, hoping to smooth over his annoyance. It wasn't her fault at all. It was Fili's.

"Over two hours ago. I wasn't going to wake him when he obviously needs sleep."

"Well, his mother and uncle were wondering where he got off to and came to bug me about it. He managed to shake off his guard. Probably because he just got back and nobody was assigned to him immediately."

She wasn't too surprised at the information that the sour dwarrow gave her. It seemed like Fili was always trying to keep an eye over his shoulder when they spent time together. She felt slightly annoyed that the few moments they had together were always being monitored.

"Well, we have some supper if you're hungry." She tried to offer him politely.

He was grumpy, but the lines around his eyes softened at her gesture. "No thanks. I'm Dwalin, by the way."

"Eira," she said quietly, with a small nod. She recognized his name.

He gave her another piercing look. "Aye. I know who you are." Her eyebrows shot up at that comment. She was about to ask him exactly what he meant by that statement when a deep, groan was heard through the room.

She looked to where Fili was and noticed him trying to get comfortable, turning to his side in the chair and attempting to pull his knees up to his chest, like he was a small dwarfling that would fit easily.

"Hey! Fili!" Dwalin practically yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Fili turned slightly in his chair, and through sleepy eyes squinted as he made out Dwalin and then groaned even louder.

He mumbled to himself, "Damn...So loud..."

"What have I told you about ditching your guards idiot?" Eira looked shocked at the tone Dwalin used with him...did he not care that Fili was the crown prince?

"Eira won't hurt me." He said seriously, looking at Eira, and then stretched his arms in the air slightly while he stood up arching his back.

He yawned again.

"She may not look like it. But what if she was sent to seduce you by an enemy, eh?" Dwalin countered, hoping to prove a point.

Eira felt her face turn several shades of red. The nerve of that surly dwarf. She began to protest when Fili glanced slightly at Eira and then back at Dwalin. His lips twitched slightly, as though he was having a difficult time not smiling.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Fili asked, feigning innocence. Eira glared at his amused expression, and gave Dwalin a sour look.

"Your amad is angry, Fili. You know not to get her mad." Dwalin pulled his last trick, bringing up Dis' displeasure. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her rants.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. I didn't mean to fall asleep, you know." Fili explained.

"Well, if you think you're getting any more sleep tonight, you're mistaken. I have some training for you to do. I don't like being pulled from my own bed to hunt you down, lad." He growled and grabbed Fili by the scruff of his neck, and practically lifted him like he was a young lad. Fili blushed, feeling very putout that Dwalin was man-handling him so easily in front of Eira.

"Wait!" Eira practically cried. She rushed to the couch and grabbed something.

"He was here for business and just fell asleep. I promise. Here," she said, handing the rolled parchment carefully to Fili.

Fili looked at her questioningly.

"It's fine," she said nodding, "I don't mind if he sees. I have a feeling I won't be able to keep it a secret after you give it to your amad anyway."

Fili unrolled the parchment, a small smile growing across his face. He nodded and tried to speak but found he was unable to.

He had a knot in his throat.

"By my beard." Dwalin said, astounded, as he still held the collar of Fili's coat. "For your amad's birthday? How'd you manage to do that lass? Nali has been dead for over seventy years."

She shrugged slightly, too tired to explain herself.

"Can you tell him, your highness? I'm too tired, and I really don't want to explain."

"Of course. I'm so sorry." Fili replied mournfully. "I've kept you awake."

"It's alright. Have a good night. I hope you're not punished too badly."

Fili just shrugged, looked at Dwalin and then grinned at Eira. "Don't worry too much. It was worth it."

Dwalin grunted impatiently, snorting at the prince's last comment and stomped out the door. Fili bid her farewell, following Dwalin out the door.

Eira felt a smile spread across her face. Although she hardly talked to Fili while he visited, she still felt her heart soar.

* * *

"Where have you been, Fili?! I was worried sick." His amad practically shouted at him once he reached the royal quarters.

He flinched at the scolding he knew he was going to receive. Thorin just glared at him.

"Found him at Master Eelis' house, fast asleep in an arm chair in their parlor." Dwalin said, trying to keep himself from smiling. The lad was acting like an idiot, but at least the lass he had his eye on seemed to have a straight head on her shoulders.

Dis, who was glaring at Fili, softened her features slightly at the news.

"What were you doing there this late Fili? Not getting into too much trouble, I hope." Her voice held a warning to it. He knew what kind of trouble she was referring to.

"I had something to ask of Miss Eira." He replied shortly.

Dis's eyes lit up. "Are you starting to court her then?"

Fili looked confused. "Why would I start to court her when I'll be gone for three weeks in Mirkwood?"

Dis and Thorin looked at each other, disappointed.

"Well, what did you want then?" Thorin asked, feeling slightly annoyed at how slowly his nephew was moving in regards to the lass that he obviously admired and cared for a great deal. Because of the battle of five armies, some of Fili's scars ran deeper than others. He did not sleep well and he did not fall asleep in front of people he didn't trust.

He just didn't want them to see him vulnerable. It was only a short nap, but he was either too exhausted he didn't care who saw him asleep or he trusted Eira quite a bit.

It may have been a combination of both of those things as well.

"She was helping me with a gift for amad. She fed me supper too, so amad, you don't have to give me that look."

Dwalin looked at the lad, and then said, "Get some sleep. Awake at four. We have a bit of training to do. And I will not take it easy on you!"

Fili gave a soft sigh and went into the room he shared with Kili. While they could live in separate quarters, they both had no desire to move out until they married. And at the rate either of them was going, it would take another twenty years for that to happen.

"So, what were you really doing Fili?" Kili asked. He had been waiting for Fili to come in, and had heard everything that happened in the hallway.

"Just what I said. I commissioned Eira to make a gift for amad. Want to see?"

"Sure," Kili replied, "What is it?"

Fili pulled a rolled up piece of parchment out of his coat, and handed it to Kili.

"Gentle, now," Fili said, while Kili unrolled it curiously.

Kili smiled broadly at the portrait, happiness and warmth washing over him. A feeling of love permeated through his soul. He remembered few things of his father. He really only recalled his feelings and emotions that he had of his adad, instead of images.

"Amad will love this. Eira certainly has a talent." Kili stated, feeling even more impressed with the dwarrowdam that his brother liked. It was a bit of a rocky start at first, but he liked her quite a bit. She was quiet but nice. And she was the only dam that befriended Tauriel, which made Kili like her a great deal more.

"Aye. She does." Fili glanced at the parchment, and then took it back slowly, lovingly rolling it slowly back into it's original shape with a wistful smile on his face.

"Are you in love with her?" Kili asked suddenly, the look that Fili had on his face was of such peace and joy.

"Hmm?" Fili asked, confused as he went to his dresser, and began finding his bedclothes.

"With Eira? Are you in love with her?"

There was a prolonged silence.

"I'm not sure. I know like her a great deal." Fili replied as he changed into his clothes, pondering his brother's question.

"You should marry her."

"Slow down. I haven't even started courting her, Kili. She deserves a courtship."

"Yeah, when you actually get the time, right?" Kili snorted slightly, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Thorin gave Fili more responsibility than anyone else. He constantly shouldered it by himself and rarely delegated it to someone else. He was always doing something for the kingdom. And the few moments he had to himself seemed to go to spending time with Eira.

"You're pretty lucky that she's still available. She's pretty and kind; smart and hard-working. They aren't without means either." Kili glanced at Fili, who had settled himself into his own bed. He wanted to make sure his brother was paying attention. He would marry Tauriel in a heartbeat if he was allowed, but they hadn't been given permission yet.

He didn't know why Fili wanted to wait so long.

He continued to speak to Fili. "Gloin says that they were pretty well off before Thorin offered to buy Eelis' service for the army. I'm really surprised that she's not spoken for already."

Fili avoided looking at his brother, but he had a grim look on his face.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" He asked frowning slightly.

"No. I'm trying to help actually. I know what I like about Tauriel. What is it that you like about Eira?"

There was a long silence as Fili thought over Kili's question.

"She's real and honest. And she has a kindness to her. And...well, she makes me happy. I feel at peace when I'm with her. I can just be me, not a prince or a future king. And when she smiles, she lights up the entire room and it makes everything I stress about go away."

"And?"

"Well, she gets this look on her face," he pointed to his own face to illustrate, "when she's concentrating that's pretty cute, and I like the way that she doesn't seem to care what she looks like when I come around. I mean, her hair never stays in place and I've only ever seen her wear a pair of modest earrings. And she is strong. That's another thing. She knows what it's like to have to work hard to eat and have a place to live. I think...I just think she's amazing. And any dwarrow would be lucky to have her as a wife."

He felt his heart restrict a little at what he said. It was true. But, when he explained it to himself, he really didn't want anyone else to marry Eira.

"And what about Erebor? Remember that you're going to be the king, right? So would she be good for your future children? For a future prince? For Erebor itself?" Kili asked, trying to get his brother to connect the dots.

His amad and uncle thought he was thick... Poor Fili was already in love with her and he didn't even realize it yet. Now Eira though-he had no idea how she felt. Of course, Fili was the greatest, and if she didn't find him to be a potential suitable spouse, there must be something wrong with her.

Fili glanced at Kili and then back at the ceiling.

He had no doubt in his mind that she would be a good mother. In his opinion, everything else about being royalty, she could be taught.

He shook his head as he came to a decision.

"I still can't start courting her, Kili. Not yet at least. I leave for Mirkwood in four days. I haven't even told her about the trip yet. And I don't know a lot about her. We've only known each other... really known each other for a month. I don't even know how old she is."

"She's of age and a maiden, right? That's all that should matter." Kili answered, easily solving that problem.

Fili eyed him discreetly, and sighed, saying, "Yes, but it would be nice to know."

"Well, we can set Tauriel on that information, if we need to." Kili said, and then he looked at his brother fully. "I'll miss you when you're gone, but if you want I can keep my eye on Eira. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Her father is very protective. I'm sure she'll be fine." Fili said, while also feeling slightly relieved that his brother could keep watch of her as well.

Kili only nodded, thinking that he wasn't referring to violent attacks against Eira, but meeting their mother.

Dis would, one way or another, take the chance while Fili was gone to meet Eira in person. Fili had been so reserved about the whole thing that Dis and Thorin didn't know too much about the lass except her name, and her father's name. Everything else they learned was second-hand from Ori or the guards that tailed Fili. Dis was quite desperate to meet the dam that so easily captured Fili's attention.

"Well, brother. Do what you want. I like her quite a bit though, and I think that Thorin and Amad are just happy that you're into a dam. At least one of us is." Kili said it with a sly look on his face. He happened to like being the difficult, reckless one. Thankfully at least one of them was deemed responsible.

Fili looked over him, and then said, "Well, I have always been the favorite, you know. Can't stop now."

He laughed as Kili grabbed a tome from his bedside table and then threw the book at his head.

* * *

Author's Note:

Umm...you readers are so amazing. Thanks for all the kind reviews, favorites and follows. Isn't Kili such a girl to be waiting up for his brother? I mean...hopefully I didn't make their conversation too girly.

Just a couple of things about me. I'm a mom of four really young kids. (my oldest is 7, youngest is 5 months) and I am really busy with them. I do my best to write as much as possible because it's my escape from my sweet little crazies, but there might be some days I can't update as quickly as I'd like.

I also happen to be a former English teacher, and so when I come across my mistakes in writing, I totally flip out about it. If I take a chapter down, it's to edit it. That's all. I'll put it up as soon as I'm done. Sometimes I don't see the mistakes until I can see it on the fanfiction page. I'm a little cranky when my work is riddled with mistakes (Chapter 4 is pretty bad-sorry about that).

I do have an ending for this story and know exactly where it's going, so if you fear that I am going to give it up, no way, no how. Next chapter preview-Eira finds out that Fili is leaving for Mirkwood, Dis has a b-day party, and Eelis and Thorin have a heart to heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eira didn't run into Fili the next morning. She assumed that he was sleeping in because of his punishment the night before. She remembered that Dwalin was a close friend of King Thorin's, and Fili mentioned him a time or two before. He helped train Fili and Kili. He was another one of Thorin's companion from reclaiming Erebor. She knew that he was now the head of security in all of Erebor. While Fili and his brother led the armies against orcs, Dwalin and his brother Balin, made sure that everything ran smoothly inside of the mountain.

She sat in the library that day, working with Tauriel on organizing the books to Ori's liking. Neither of the females understood exactly Ori's idea of cataloging, but as he was the head librarian, she wasn't going to argue with him.

She and Tauriel were speaking of Lady Dis, whose birthday was the next day.

"Prince Fili asked me to draw a portrait of their late father for her." Eira informed Tauriel a little nervously. She was worried that she would offend Fili's mother.

Tauriel gave her a smile, and said, "How did it go?"

"It was fine...I think. I hope that she likes it. The prince liked it and Lord Dwalin was even impressed."

"You met Dwalin then?" Ori asked as he handed a thickly bound volume to Eira, who took it from him and put it on another table, a little further away from the one they were currently working at.

"Aye. A bit grumpy, isn't he?" Eira asked, not sure if she wanted to say anything about the dwarf's surliness. She honestly didn't care one bit for how he spoke to her last night.

Both Tauriel and Ori laughed at her question.

"He'll warm up to you. He's just a little rough around the edges." Ori commented, attempting to make her feel better.

"It doesn't matter anyways," Eira said, shrugging, "I really don't care if he likes me or not. I tried to be polite."

The doors of the library opened, and Kili stalked into the library.

"Don't you three get bored in here all day?" He asked, sitting himself on a table full of books, putting his feet on top of a stack of tomes.

Eira frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. Ori gave a slight glare to Kili, who was completely oblivious to what he was doing wrong.

Whenever Kili walked anywhere, his presence was so loud, everyone's attention was solely focused on the black-haired prince.

"Hey, Eira," Kili said, looking over at the dam that his brother appreciated so much.

Kili honestly didn't see what his brother liked about her that much.

She wasn't quite as curvy as the other dams he had met, but she had more of a figure than Tauriel and most human women. Her hair was slightly messy, with tendrils escaping down her back and little frizzy hairs curling around her temples. Her clothes were plainly colored and simply made.

But, there was something about her that drew Fili in. And Kili had to admit, he genuinely liked the dam, at least as a friend.

Kili continued to speak to Ori and Tauriel when he noticed that her attention was not focused on him. He noticed that she seemed to get lost in her thoughts a lot. She liked to hum to herself when she worked and she had a pretty sounding voice.

"Fili showed me the gift he had you make. It's wonderful. Thank you." Kili stated to her, and watched as she stopped her humming and finally looked over at him, giving him her full attention.

She beamed at his compliment, giving him a bright smile and blushed very attractively.

Oh. That was why his brother liked her so much. Her countenance shone so bright it seemed to knock out a lot of the dark spots in his own soul. Poor Fili had been through far more than he had. He needed someone sweet and kind to lift his spirits.

"That's kind of you to say, Prince Kili. I only hope your amad will like it." Eira insisted, as she continued to work.

Kili was then struck by a brilliant idea.

"Well, you can always come with us to her party. You can see her reaction yourself." He looked at her hopefully.

Eira looked at him, shocked at the idea. And then, she did something he didn't expect...she laughed.

"There's no way I'm crashing your amad's birthday party. Are you serious?" Eira asked incredulously.

"She'd like to meet you." Kili insisted.

Eira just shrugged her shoulders, picked up some more books from the table, and said, "No way." She headed toward the stacks of bookshelves.

He looked at Tauriel who was giving him a bemused expression and Ori, who looked slightly nauseated.

"Why on earth would you invite her to your amad's birthday dinner?" Ori asked, feeling apprehensive. Lady Dis intimidated many people, Ori included. Of course, Dori got along famously with her.

There was that phrase though, "birds of a feather". Both Dis and Dori were quite fussy about things.

"Because, she has to meet Eira sometime. Fili can't hide her away forever." Kili whispered, feeling frustrated that his glorious plan to get Fili to move faster was falling apart already.

"You can't force things." Tauriel said simply, just shaking her head at her beloved's antics.

The library door then opened to reveal Fili, who looked tired. He looked around the library and spied Ori, Kili and Tauriel who all suddenly tensed when he arrived.

He glared at them suspiciously. It was obvious that they were talking about him.

"Where's Eira?" He asked, noticing that she was not present.

"In the stacks," Ori replied, pointing him in the direction that he should go.

"What happened? You all look guilty," Fili accused, frowning at them and folding his arms.

Eira began walking back out of the stacks, her skirts covered in dust.

"Your brother had the brilliant idea that I should come to your amad's birthday dinner." She said, answering the question and smiling at him. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble." She frowned slightly at his disheveled appearance. He looked exhausted, and his hair and clothing wasn't as well put together as it usually was.

Fili felt his smile fade. He turned to glare at his idiot brother. "Yes. What a completely asinine idea." He sent Kili a warning look.

"I'm alright though," he replied to Eira's second statement. "Dwalin let me sleep last night, I just had to get up early. Training was a bit more rigorous than usual."

She gave him a tiny smile and sat down. Fili sat next to her at the table and asked Ori how he could help before lunch.

Ori directed him, and Eira watched with amusement as the crown prince took orders from the librarian.

"Eira," Tauriel interrupted the silence after several minutes. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what do you need?" Eira asked, as she looked up from her work, curious as to what her friend needed.

"I was wondering if you could sketch a portrait for me." Tauriel asked kindly, hoping that she didn't offend the dam.

"I don't mind. Who am I sketching?" Eira questioned, curious at Tauriel's sudden request.

"King Thranduil's son, Legolas." Both Kili and Fili groaned loudly at the statement, with looks of disgust on their handsome faces. Ori just chortled slightly.

Eira concentrated, attempting to remember where she had heard the name before. "Isn't Thranduil the king of the Woodland Elves?"

"Yes. Pompous ass." Kili remarked under his breath. Fili didn't look too much happier. In fact, he looked rather annoyed.

"I know he's hard to get along with, but I worked with him for many years and Legolas is a good friend of mine." Tauriel lectured the two princes sternly.

Kili sighed impatiently, drumming his fingers on the table. Eira looked between the two brothers, amused at their expressions.

"Why are you both acting like little dwarflings?" Eira asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Thranduil threw us in prison." Fili said, pouting slightly.

"And banished Tauriel for trying to help us defeat Azog and Bolg," Kili remarked, an ugly sneer on his face.

Fili's own face darkened considerably when he heard Kili's statement.

Eira had heard those names before: Azog The Defiler, and his son, Bolg, who practically hunted Thorin and his family into extinction.

"I thought," Tauriel said, with a biting tone, "that you could give it to King Thranduil when you see him in a few days, Fili. As a token of peace and forgiveness between the two kingdoms."

Fili sat still, mulling over Tauriel's words and became aware that Eira had tensed suddenly while sitting next to him. She stopped what she was doing and sat very still.

Her eyes turned to him. There was a hint of sadness and confusion in them.

"You're going to Mirkwood?" She asked softly, her question only meant for Fili's ears. He turned toward her quietly and nodded.

"Yes, a diplomatic mission. Gandalf has called this council. I'm to go since Thranduil dislikes Kili, and probably hates Thorin after what transpired between them. We're only reluctant allies, I guess you could say. Anyways, I'm the least despised of the three of us."

While Fili was speaking, neither of them noticed Tauriel dragging both Ori and Kili from the room, which was an accomplishment since she practically had Kili in a chokehold to get him to leave. He was too busy eavesdropping to initially pay attention to what Tauriel was telling him.

"Oh." She commented slowly, and tried to go back to the volume she was working on. Instead of being able to concentrate, she found herself feeling slightly saddened by Fili's departure. She was used to him now.

If this was how she was now, how would she be when he eventually met a nobledam and decided to court and marry her?

She cleared her throat, trying to push the sudden sadness she was feeling. "When do you leave?"

"In three days. After amad's birthday. I'll be gone for about three weeks." He answered. He noticed that she was not making eye contact with him.

She nodded once again, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he would be gone.

The air around them descended into silence.

She broke the quiet tension suddenly. "I'm sorry. I know you're busy and you have responsibilities. I will miss your company though."

He looked over at Eira. He couldn't just leave her here. He was planning on telling her about his trip himself, not from someone else. He knew that Tauriel didn't mean any harm, but he felt slightly annoyed that she let it slip.

He was going to make this up to her. He stood up suddenly, determined to salvage their few minutes together by themselves for lunch.

He helped her up from her seat, and said, "Lunchtime? Come on, let's take a break."

They left the library and he took an immediate right turn and passed the great hall where lunch was currently taking place. They continued walking down the hall. Eira looked at him confused, wondering why they weren't heading into the kitchens or the great hall, where they usually ate lunch together. He took another right turn and they found themselves in front of a door that Eira had never seen before.

It had the sign of Durin on the front. Eira blinked her eyes. Was this the royal wing?

She looked at him curiously and he smiled. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course," she said, and allowed him to take her hand and lead her through the door. She looked down at their entwined hands, and her heart leaped in her chest. He wasn't letting her go at all. They took a couple of turns, and found themselves going up a set of stairs.

At the top of the stairs, he opened another door that led into another hall. He looked over the shoulder and saw that his guard was no longer trying to mask his presence.

She followed Fili as he went down the hall to the very last door on the right. He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside first.

She smiled softly at him, staring at him questioningly. He only returned her look with a mysterious smirk.

She walked into a decrepit and worn down old room. This must be one of the few rooms that had not been restored. There were dark scorch marks on the stone walls, thick layers of dust covered the threadbare carpet, and the scattered furniture was overturn and broken.

And then she noticed why the room had not been refurbished.

It was a nursery. There were old toys littered everywhere, and a cradle in the corner. There was a rocking chair and books thrown on the ground. Small blankets and little clothes for dwarflings were scattered everywhere. There was a large wall covered with a curtain. She turned and looked for Fili, questions on her tongue, when she noticed that he hadn't followed her in.

She listened as he stood in the doorway of the room, and asked his guard, "If I leave this door open, will you go get lunch for us?"

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone at all sir. It's my job." A deep, serious voice replied. Eira couldn't see him but she knew that he was there.

Fili sighed when a stern female voice was heard from the hall.

"What's going on?" It was a commanding voice, one that demanded respect.

Fili glanced at Eira quickly, looking a bit panicked at first and then smoothed it over quickly. He gave Eira a reassuring grin and walked into the hall.

She heard some murmured voices and definitely heard Fili say firmly, "No, amad."

She then heard the two sets of feet walk back the way they came from. It was just Fili who entered the large room, and walked toward her.

"So..." she said, looking around the large room, staring at Fili while she gestured to the space surrounding them.

"Yeah. It's an old nursery, if you can't tell. The adjoining room is where amad sleeps. But, that's not why I brought you here. Come here." He said, nodding to her. It felt a little awkward to be in the room. They would only refurbish the room when the need came about, and that would most likely happen when Fili, himself, had his own little dwarflings running underfoot. And the slight chance that the mother of those dwarflings might be the dam in the room with him...made him feel slightly self-conscious.

He steeled his resolve though. He was here to give her a gift, not to think about the future use of the room.

He gestured for him to follow her to the curtained wall. He tugged on the velvet tassels of the dark maroon curtains, and watched as they opened to reveal a set of large windows and a set of doors.

Eira found herself blinking quickly. The sunlight was streaming brightly through the glass wall. Fili watched her from the corner of his eye.

He took off his coat and put it over her shoulders, and then unlocked the doors to the balcony outside.

He pulled her outside onto the balcony. She breathed in deeply, blinking back from the sun in her eyes. The bitter cold nipped at her ears and nose, but she was so thankful to be out in the fresh air. Living inside of the mountain was stifling. She closed her eyes and breathed in once again, taking the fresh air into her lungs. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Oh, how she missed the open air and sunlight.

Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight finally. She could see the white snow on the ground and the treetops, the frozen lake, Dale, the valley just south of Erebor and far in the west, the barely noticeable Misty Mountains. She admired the bright blue sky and burning yellow sun.

She felt invigorated at the feel of the outside air.

She noticed that Fili made his way over to her on the balcony. He watched her unashamed at his open stare. If he thought she was pretty before, standing in the sunlight made her look even more beautiful.

He leaned against the stone balcony, and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It's marvelous." She turned to him, her cheeks tinged with pink from the cold, but a gratified smile gracing her features.

"It is a good view. Where do you think you want to put that greenhouse?" Fili questioned her curiously.

She looked over the edge and took in her surroundings. The snow had already frozen and killed the garden that she had worked in during the late summer and fall. She found what she was looking for.

"There," she said softly, "do you see where the sun hits the ground the brightest?"

"Aye," he said softly, "I see it."

"I bet the most production we'll get in the winter would be there. I just don't know how we'll be able to get out there in the frigid snow. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"This balcony would be a good spot too." Fili commented, looking around him on the large stone balcony. It was carved into the mountain. There were only a few private quarters that had access to an outside balcony. He figured that the original royalty of the mountain felt it was good for their little children to get some fresh air in the winter. He wouldn't be surprised, considering that he felt living inside a mountain was stifling at times as well.

"Aye, it would." She said, looking around her. It was quite large, but not large enough to produce what they would need for the mountain. It would be a good secondary location though, if the first greenhouse was a success.

She turned at a knock at the door. A dark haired, armed dwarf stood in the doorway of the room, holding a platter of food and looking slightly annoyed. Fili left Eira on the balcony, and walked over toward the dwarf, lifting his burden from the dwarf with a statement of gratitude.

Eira overheard him ask his guard, "You got some lunch for yourself too, right?"

"Yes, your highness." The guard commented. Eira blushed as the guard's eyes drifted to her, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"Good. We're going to be on the balcony. I'll leave both doors open. Is that alright?"

"Yes, my lord." The dwarf inclined his head, and then stepped outside the nursery, just outside the doorway.

Fili brought their food, and he sat down with her just inside the door frame of the balcony and room. They ate their lunch of cheese, smoked turkey and bread. They drank a bit of wine and she openly admired the view of the world outside them and, as discreetly as possible, the dwarf sitting next to her.

It was so nice to sit with Fili, to just be one on one with him. He had a calming presence, and she enjoyed his company. She didn't feel like she had to be a different person, just because he was royalty. He liked her for who she was. The lunch and the view, were two of the greatest gifts he could have given her. She liked the privacy, and it was good for her to be in the open air.

"Thank you," she said, softly, her eyes seeking his intently.

"Of course," he said, "I've been wanting to show you this view for awhile. I should bring you up here more. If you ever feel like you're getting cabin fever, you just have to let me know."

She reluctantly broke their silence after only a few moments. "I should probably get back to the library."

"Aye, and I have a meeting with my uncle and some councillors."

She smiled gently at him. Why did she have to feel such sadness that he was leaving? He wasn't courting her. She really did enjoy his company. But, eventually, he would marry a nobledam, spend all of his time with her (as he should) and be the king.

That was such a different world from her.

She felt her heart clench as she looked at him. For the first time since she moved to Erebor, she felt a wave of bitterness pass over her.

She could never be a queen. Nor did she ever want to be one.

But for this dwarrow sitting next to her, she would consider it. Why couldn't he just be a normal dwarf? Maybe a miner or mason? Perhaps a blacksmith like her father? Then she wouldn't have to worry about hiding her growing feelings. Maybe then she wouldn't be so hesitant in revealing her attraction to him.

She let it pass though-that hard, bitter feeling in her chest. She needed to be kind. And there was no changing fate. He was born a prince, to be the future king of Erebor.

And nothing would change that.

She needed to be his friend. It must have been hard for him, with such expectations on his shoulders and so many responsibilities, and a whole kingdom to help run.

He helped her up silently, and told her not to worry about their platter of dishes. He'd get someone up there to clean it up. They walked back into the nursery and she took off his coat after he closed door of the balcony. She whispered a thanks to him for letting her borrow his coat.

He led her back down the hall, down the stairs and into the library without either of them saying a word.

Still it was a comfortable silence. They didn't need to chatter and talk continually—instead just being near each other was enough.

"Will I see you before you go?" She turned to him as she reached the library doors.

Fili smiled at her and said, "I certainly hope so."

She bid him farewell, and then, he left.

* * *

It was two nights before Fili was supposed to leave for Mirkwood. He had been so busy, he was unable to see Eira again.

He had desperately wanted to see her though, and so he intended on finding her sometime tomorrow between all of his councils, briefings and training.

He sighed. He also had to ask her father for an order of some of his most recent weapons to bring to Mirkwood as a gift of goodwill.

It took him some time but he refocused on his mother. It was a rather large gathering for her birthday dinner. They tried to keep things quiet, but the dwarves that had traveled to Erebor with Thorin had become quite close to each other. Dis had full-heartedly embraced all the companions, their spouses and children.

He was picking at his food, tired when he felt his mother's pat on his arm. He looked up and gave her a small smile. She looked back at him, some concern showing on her face. The present that he had for her (from both Kili and himself) was currently wrapped with all the other gifts at the small round table at the front of the royal dining room. He was looking forward to seeing his mother's reaction to it.

There was some light laughing between his cousin Gimli, and Kili, who were discussing something with Bofur. Everyone was currently engaged in some discussion except Fili who was doing his best not to fall asleep while he was eating.

Nori was staring at Fili with a pensive look, as if he was trying to decide whether to open his mouth or not.

"I hear you're courting a lass, Fili," Nori commented, a wry grin on his face. He carefully watched Fili's reaction. He loved teasing poor Fili. Of course he knew that Fili was courting the lass. He had gotten every bit of knowledge that he could from the dwarves that knew Eelis and his daughter. All on Thorin's orders, of course. And he even saw the dam put down a nasty nobledam who had it out for Tauriel.

He watched Fili as he flushed, and then glared at Nori.

"What's she like?" Bifur asked in Khuzdul, while tearing into his meat.

Fili remained quiet. He didn't want to tell all these dwarves anything. It wasn't like he was courting her anyway. He noticed that his mother and uncle were watching him more intently than everyone else.

"She's really clever and very nice." It was Ori that spoke up first. "She helps me out in the library."

Fili continued to be silent.

"And?" Dis asked, staring at her son intently, aware that he was refusing to answer any of their questions.

"She's tiny," Dwalin bit out, "a bit smaller than the average dam."

Bofur then chimed in, with a wry grin on his face, "But she has one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen."

Fili continued to eat, trying to ignore the fact that so many people assumed he had officially started courting her. And the fact that the whole company was so damn nosy.

"She isn't afraid to tell off the other dams too amad. Nori told me that during a lunch, one of the higher ranking dams said something inappropriate about Tauriel right in front of them. And Eira told them right off about it." Kili told her earnestly, looking at Fili with a wink.

"Her birthday is in two weeks. She's turning...I think it was 83." Tauriel's voice said.

Fili's head snapped up at that. He frowned slightly. He didn't know that her birthday was this month. And she was only six years younger than him, which was not a bad age difference by dwarf standards at all.

Fili stopped eating, and smiled softly at his Amad. "I'm tired amad. May Kili and I give you our present?"

Dis smiled softly. He was always about redirection. Her poor son didn't want the spotlight on him anymore. She felt it was interesting how much Fili tried to protect Eira from others. There had been talk among nobledams about the lowborn dam that Fili was spending his time with. They all tried to catch a glimpse of her and very few succeeded. Dis would honor his wishes for privacy a little longer.

"Aye. I would like to continue this conversation, but I happen to like receiving gifts as well."

Kili bounded over to the table, and then handed her the flat, rectangular package.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Fili watched his mother intently. He hoped that she appreciated the effort. He had no time to make her a gift this year, plus it was a good excuse to see Eira.

She slowly unwrapped the gift, removing the ribbon and then the paper. And then she gasped slightly. She put a hand on her face and her eyes focused in on the portrait. They slowly filled with tears and she swallowed a couple of times. She sighed and lovingly touched the framed portrait, her fingers tracing the face of her beloved Nali.

"Oh. Oh, my sons. I don't believe I have been given anything more beautiful, besides the two of you, of course."

Both Fili and Kili groaned at her last statement. She always told everyone that her greatest treasures were her sweet little sons, even though they were no longer small.

"What is it, Dis?" Thorin asked quietly, curious as to what had got his sister so emotional.

She turned the frame around to show a sketch of a handsome dwarf. The likeness to him was so striking that Thorin blinked a few times.

"Did you do that Fili? I know that Kili has no talent for sketching..." Bofur asked, impressed at the portrait. He had never personally met Lady Dis' late husband, but he had heard that he looked quite a bit like Fili. The dwarf in the portrait did resemble Fili, but there were still obvious contrasts.

Fili laughed heartedly, warmth flowing through him. He felt relieved that his mother loved the gift. And oddly, very proud of Eira. Her gift was phenomenal.

"No. I have no talent for that. It was Miss Eira." Fili answered Bofur.

"Did you pose for her and then tell her the differences?" Dori asked politely, taking a look at the portrait himself.

Fili shared a quick glance with Ori, Kili and Tauriel. The dwarves shared a silent look when Tauriel broke the silence. Eira had told her that if there were any questions, Tauriel could tell those present about her talent.

"She's been blessed by the Valar. She broke her arm about four years ago, and after it healed, she's been able to sketch like this. She doesn't even use her eyes. You just tell her about the person or the place, with as much detail as possible and she can't describe it, but this is what happens."

Dwalin snorted, "Impossible. She just used Fili as the model and he told her about the differences between him and his adad."

"I've seen her do it," Ori piped up quietly in Eira's defense. "We told her all about Beorn's house on our journey, and she sketched him and his cottage and land. It was impossibly accurate."

"Do you have those still?" Thorin demanded, wanting to see if this was indeed true. He needed more proof. It was an extraordinary skill and he wanted to commission her for some work himself it it was accurate.

"No, I gave them back to her. She doesn't want it to become common knowledge." Fili answered his uncle, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Can you get them back from her? I'd like to see for myself..." Thorin commented.

"No." Fili said shortly, " I won't. I gave them back to her and I assume she burned them."

Thorin looked at Fili curiously. He was very protective of the lass, it appeared.

"I have something. Do you remember what I asked her to sketch before you leave, Fili?" Tauriel asked.

His eyes widened in comprehension and he nodded slightly.

She stood up and left the room gracefully. Dis opened up a few more gifts in the meantime as the portrait made it's way around the table.

"This was a good idea for a gift, lad," Balin commented thoughtfully.

"I just thought amad needed something else to remind her of adad." Fili said, then added, "And of course, Kili picked out the frame."

"Yes, it's a lovely frame dear," Dis replied softly with a smile at her littlest dwarfling. Kili beamed at his amad, happy that his contribution was also noted.

Tauriel waltzed back into the room, and handed the parchment she had in her hand to Thorin.

"I thought this would be a good gift for King Thranduil, a token of goodwill." Tauriel explained, watching Thorin's expression.

He pulled out two pieces of parchment. One was a portrait of Thranduil and the other of Legolas.

"She even managed to capture their arrogance. Amazing," he said quietly. "I may have to ask her if she would be willing to sketch my parents and Frerin. And maybe some scenes from our journey here…for historical purposes."

"Oh yes." Dis replied quietly, "that would be very nice." Everyone else agreed with King Thorin's idea, except Fili who grunted crankily in reply. So much for keeping it a secret.

He sighed inwardly, and began to think back to Tauriel's comment about it being Eira's birthday. Her birthday...it was while he was gone. He wanted to give her something before he left. But what? He was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the evening while everyone else enjoyed their time together celebrating Lady Dis' birthday.

* * *

She came home late that night, far later than usual. It was dark in their house; her father was not home yet either then. Eira lit a candle and went into the kitchen glancing at the table. Nothing had been disturbed since breakfast.

She kept herself busy, working as much as possible all day, trying to keep her mind off the knowledge that Fili was leaving tomorrow morning, early, and he had not seen her since their lunch in on the nursery's balcony. She hoped that his mother liked the gift. She thought it was very kind and thoughtful of him. She only hoped that she had done her father's portrait justice.

She went to the larder and grabbed a knapsack. She pulled some cheese, bread, wine and sausage into the knapsack and tied it in a knot. She then left to go deliver the food to her father's forge. It was obvious that Eelis hadn't stopped to eat at all. She hoped that he didn't insist on working through the night. Eira walked through the quarters where they lived. They had plenty of gold now, that they could afford to move into the upper levels, but they both didn't want to move so quickly since they had only arrived about five months earlier.

She arrived at her father's forge, and her a few male voices speaking. She opened the door, and saw, to her surprise, Fili, and the king, Thorin, speaking to Eelis. Her father looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. Fili heard the door open and gave her a beaming smile when he spotted her coming inside the shop.

"Eira! What are you doing here, lass? It's getting late." Eelis commented when he saw his daughter.

"You haven't eaten, adad. I brought you some supper." She replied with a wane, cautious smile. She hoped that she didn't interrupt an important meeting.

Thorin turned around and saw for the first time Eira. She looked tired, and her face was pale. But she had a quality to her that Thorin couldn't quite define. He watched as she gave her father a pack of food. And he glanced at Fili, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her as soon as he saw the dam.

Eelis approached his lass, and pulled her to King Thorin, and introduced her, "Your Majesty, this is my daughter, Eira."

She gave the lowest curtsy that she could and a tentative smile of welcome. She had never seen his majesty so close up before, and it was a little alarming to see a handsome, stern, older dwarf smile at her in welcome.

"I've heard a lot about you, Miss Eira. It's good of you to bring your father supper. I'm afraid we may have him working quite a bit tonight." His voice was deep and although he spoke kindly she couldn't help but feel intimidated in his presence.

"I can help too," Fili commented, beginning to roll up the sleeves of his tunic, leaving his forearms exposed. "Just tell me where you want me. This is my fault anyway."

Eira tried not to stare at the prince's arms, taken aback by their sudden appearance. She had only seen him in long-sleeves before, and to see the corded muscles and blond hair of his forearms made her feel warm and slightly dizzy. She frowned at the new feeling.

"No, don't blame yourself, Fili." Thorin replied, "I think we've believed ourselves to be the only patrons of Master Eelis here. He has quite a bit done already. I don't mind helping either. If you recall, I was the one that taught you the craft and am considered a master myself."

Eelis looked overwhelmed at the king's proposal to work alongside him.

"It's not necessary, your highness. I'll be able to get the work done. I signed a contract with you, I'll be sure to fulfill it."

"Nonsense," Thorin commented, rolling up his own sleeves. "I don't mind the work. Let's see what you have started. Fili, make sure that Miss Eira makes it back to her home alright. Then go get some sleep. You leave for Dale early tomorrow. We'll make sure this gets done."

Fili rubbed his eyes tiredly and watched as Eira leaned forward to give her father a quiet good night and a small kiss on the cheek. They exited Eelis' shop together and Eira frowned slightly at his obvious exhaustion.

She told him, "You don't get enough sleep."

"No, I don't." He replied, his expression amused. She was worried about him. He didn't know why but it made him feel happy that she seemed to care about his health a great deal.

"That's not healthy."

"Probably not."

"Well, you can get me home, and then, go get some sleep yourself." She stated to him with a small smile, and then he noticed her eyes flicker to his arms. She blushed slightly and then stared straight in front of her.

Fili stared right back at her, amused, and then remarked quietly, "I was hoping to spend some time with you before I leave tomorrow morning."

He felt his face blush. Why was it so hard to talk to her about this sort of thing? He felt like a fool.

"That's..really kind of you. And I'd like that too. But, I don't want you to lose any sleep on my behalf."

He didn't answer, but continued to follow her home. They entered into her dark house, and she fumbled her way into the parlor, before finding a candle and lit it. She went around to the rest of the sconces and lit the remaining candles.

Fili broke the silence. "Tauriel told me that your birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks."

Eira looked up, surprised. "She told you?" She sighed slightly, and then said, "It's on the 16th."

He gazed at her with a look of fake concern, and said, "So, 83, huh? Getting a bit old, aren't you?"

"Oh, and how old are you now, your highness?" She asked teasingly with a small laugh, knowing that he was at least older than her.

"I will be a mere 89 in the summer," he answered her, "Still a strapping dwarrow, if you ask my opinion."

She laughed once more at his teasing. If he could hear that laughter everyday of his life, and see her smile, he would be a very happy dwarf.

"I have something for you, since I'll be missing your actual birthday," Fili pulled a small box from his coat.

"You didn't have to do that…" She stopped her sentence at the look of intensity on his face.

He was staring at her openly.

"I needed to." He sighed softly, "It's been brought to my attention that I have been doing a very poor job of getting to know you in the way I'd like to. When I get back, I aim to change that."

She looked at him quizzically, her head cocked to the side slightly.

He held out the slim, wrapped box. She took it from him, and opened it slowly. It revealed a dark wood box which she opened. Inside was a rich, gray, eagle feather quill. She gasped slightly and pulled it out, fingering the softness of the feather.

"That feather is from a giant eagle. On our trip to Erebor, we fell into a spot of trouble outside the Misty Mountains. Azog, his orcs and some wargs tracked us. We were weak from our escape from Goblin Town, and although we tried fighting, we were outnumbered. We were in the trees, and Gandalf was making these pinecones that burst into flames and we threw them down at the orcs and wargs. And then, the eagles came and rescued us. I was worried; Thorin was seriously injured. I remember watching him as he was picked up by one of the eagles. Kili and I rode this eagle, and I picked up one of his loose feathers when he dropped us off at the carrock."

She looked at him, deeply moved by the personal gift. It was the first time, besides the time that she drew Beorn's home and the few references to their trip that he mentioned anything about his journey with Thorin's company. She couldn't imagine being surrounded by orcs, unaware of any means of escape. She felt a strong feeling of respect overcome her. He was so brave.

He continued, "I would have liked to make you something, but I thought this was a good last minute gift since I only found out when your birthday was last night."

She smiled appreciatively and put the quill gently in the box.

"Thank you," she said, "I don't know how I could possibly repay you." She felt overwhelmed once again at his kindness. She didn't deserve his friendship.

"Well," Fili said swallowing hard, before saying, rather quickly, "you could think about allowing me to court you."

She froze and looked at him straight in the face. He was blushing again, but his eyes were looking at her earnestly.

She opened her mouth, and then sat down. He sat down across from her.

"Just think about it. There's no pressure. And let me know when I get back. I told you that you could always say no to me, and I still mean that…" He told her.

"I'm not royalty or nobility." She said faintly, completely taken aback. Was it possible that he liked her as much as she was starting to like him? Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Fili blinked, and then said, "That doesn't matter. Remember that my brother loves an elf maiden? I'm pretty sure that Thorin and my mother are just happy that you are a dam."

"But..you're a prince…" She protested slightly. If he wanted to marry her… she would be…

He shrugged silently and then said, dead-pan, "I know. It's one of the worst things about me."

"I didn't mean it like that," she said, noticing that he was being sarcastic. "Why me?"

He sighed, and said, "You're the only lass that I've ever wanted to get to know better, Eira. You don't have to give me an answer now."

He looked at her wistfully, and stood up suddenly, "I should go," he said reluctantly.

She stood up and followed him to the door.

She was still slightly stunned at his offer. He was opening the door, when she said "Wait!"

He turned around she walked up to him. She hesitated, and then, without another thought, went up on her tiptoes, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Please be safe." She said into his ear quietly. He stood in shock, feeling the faint whisper of her lips on his cheek.

"I will. You be safe too. Please." She nodded in return, and then he turned to leave. She shut the door behind her softly and then pressed her hand to her lips.

She just kissed the crown prince on the cheek. It was very forward of her. Her father wouldn't approve.

Her heart was still beating rapidly when she wondered what in the world was she going to do.

* * *

Eelis and Thorin watched Fili and Eira leave. Eelis went to his table, undoing the knot of the knapsack, and began eating some bread. He took a sip of his flask of wine, and then looked up expectantly at King Thorin. There was a reason why the king had sent off his daughter and the prince.

Thorin nodded approvingly at Eelis' stare. "You see a lot, Master Eelis. I wanted to speak to you about Fili and Eira."

"Ah, I figured as much," Eelis said, and continued to eat.

Thorin went on. "Fili is very reserved about the whole ordeal. He's doing it to protect Eira. There are a lot of jealous nobledams that are aware of Fili's attentions to a lass down here, but they don't know who she is exactly. There are some enemies to our family that might also take advantage of knowing who she is as well."

"Eira wouldn't like that attention from the dams. And I appreciate the discretion in regards to any of your enemies." Eelis commented, frowning slightly at the idea of someone targeting his daughter because of the attention from the young prince.

"Aye. My question to you is this: Do you think they're a good match? Fili would like to enter into a full courtship with her, but he's so busy he doesn't think that he'd be able to give her the care and attention that she deserves."

"They're a good match." Eelis said, "I trust Prince Fili. I don't know how much my daughter wants to be tied to royalty though."

Thorin nodded his head in understanding. That was one of the things that he liked about this dam. She didn't seek to be royalty—she was perfectly fine performing her craft and contributing to Erebor. Many dams pursued Fili only for his title.

Thorin then asked the question he came here to ask initially.

"What if they were to get married without the courtship?"

Eelis looked up quickly from his food, confusion etched on his face. "Why?"

"I am sick. It won't be long, less than a year until I die from this illness. It's why Fili is so busy. I've been giving him more and more responsibility. I'd like him to be married before he becomes a king. It's a lonely job at times, and Fili is a sensitive soul. He would do well with a companion to help him rule." This wasn't the only explanation of why he wanted Fili married, but he didn't want to tell him any of the other reasons why.

"I'm sorry to hear of your illness...I won't force my daughter into a marriage contract though." Eelis commented, and he genuinely felt apologetic about the monarch's illness. He was a good king, and ruled the mountain fairly.

"We wouldn't dream of forcing her, especially Fili. However, do you think your daughter would accept?" Thorin asked, intent on getting an answer that evening before they started the work they needed to finish before dawn.

"I don't know. I believe she likes Prince Fili a great deal though, and I think that he is in love with her." Eelis informed Thorin with a somber nod on his head. He liked the prince, but he still wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of any dwarf in love with his daughter. He was a young dwarrow himself once before. He knew how they thought.

Thorin exchanged an annoyed look with Eelis. "He's acting exactly like his father did when he met Dis."

"And the way I went about courting my wife. To be honest, I don't see anything wrong with a shortened courtship. I think he's unofficially courting her already, I would say. I had to do that with my own wife. She was extremely busy, with such odd hours that I could spend with her. And I had hardly anything to give her."

"So, you approve then?"

Eelis thought seriously.

"Yes. I don't mind saying no to a suitor, regardless of his status, if I didn't think he'd match well with my lass. But, I think they are a very good match, your majesty."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll speak with Dis and Balin a little more about it. I just worry at the pace that Fili is going, it will be a very long time before they marry."

"I can't disagree with you there, your majesty." He then finished the flask of wine that Eira had included in his supper. Thorin then followed Eelis into the forge that was in the adjoining room, and they got to work.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry this is later coming up. This chapter needed more edits than I realized and we had family visiting this weekend. My goal is to post again on Wednesday and again on Saturday.

Thanks for all the feedback, follows, favorites—it really warms my heart!

Upcoming chapter: Fili gets to Mirkwood and Dis manages to find a way to meet Eira.


	7. Chapter 7

An early chapter for all of you. (Let's celebrate that my baby let me put him down for longer than five minutes!)

 **Chapter 7**

Fili arrived at Mirkwood a few days later. It was a nondescript and easy journey, with no trouble along the way. He traveled with Bard, and his councilors, meeting them in Dale before going onward together to Mirkwood. Fili figured that having the men with them when they arrived was a good buffer, considering that dwarves and elves rarely got on well. Bard was a good man, who Fili liked a great deal. He always felt in his debt due to Bard taking himself, Kili, Oin and Bofur in when nobody else in Laketown raised a hand to help. And, it spoke volumes about Bard's character that he still did it, even after the disagreement between him and Thorin as well.

When they arrived at Thranduil's large palace, he was welcomed kindly by the elves, who remembered him from their captivity all those years ago. Gloin and Bifur were the only others chosen to accompany him from the original company. There were several guards that also went with them as well. Then there was Eren, who was Eelis' chief apprentice. He was there to help with handing out the weapons and pieces that were made by Eelis and Thorin. Eelis was asked if he would like to attend as well, but he unsurprisingly refused, saying that he needed to remain with his daughter in Erebor.

He was taken to his quarters, where he rested a little bit and then, after a couple of hours, was eventually taken to the throne room to greet King Thranduil and the remaining ambassadors. Gloin accompanied him, along with Eren and Bifur. They met with Bard in the hall outside the throne room.

"Don't be nervous," Fili told Eren, who had only ever seen Tauriel before. And Tauriel was very enthusiastic and welcoming compared to Thranduil.

Eren nodded absently, his eyes open wide, taking everything in around him, while Gloin and Bifur only laughed.

"It will be alright, lad. Don't let him intimidate you. That's just what he does. Let Fili do the talking." Gloin advised to the younger dwarf.

Bard laughed openly at the younger dwarf and said, "They're right. King Thranduil enjoys getting a rise from others. I'm sure he does it for his own amusement most of the time."

The doors of the room opened wide, and it was announced, "The delegation from Erebor, led by Prince Fili, heir to King Thorin and the delegation from Dale, led by King Bard."

Thranduil was lounging in his throne, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He raised his eyebrows at the men and dwarves that entered and yawned slightly. Fili tried his best not to smile at the outlandish display. Dwarves were all about formalities and ceremony in these interracial meetings, in order to show dominance. Thranduil was the complete opposite—apathetic and non-caring.

To the side of Thranduil's throne, stood a delegation of elves, all very tall and slender, with stern looks on their faces.

"Welcome to our allies from Dale and Erebor. I trust your welcome was to your liking?"

Fili tried to repress a smile, but really couldn't. He was basically asking them if their rooms were better than the cells they were thrown in.

"Better than last time," Gloin muttered quietly under his breath.

"Your accommodations are exceptional, King Thranduil," Bard said seriously, hoping to intervene if needed between the dwarves and elves.

Fili only nodded and said, "We thank you for the hospitality. We have brought some gifts as a sign of our goodwill and willingness to sit on your council."

Fili looked at Eren, who blushed and then brought a large parcel to Fili. Fili took it from him with a small thank you, and then unrolled it on to the nearest table, to the side of Thranduil's throne.

"This is some of the finest work of our kingdom's commissioned blacksmith. King Thorin has even contributed a few pieces as well." He felt Thranduil's presence to his side all of a sudden, along with a few other elves, and then, he saw Gandalf as well. They all looked over the wares in genuine and surprised interest. Fili glanced over his shoulder and waved away Bifur and two of his guards who looked concerned over the elves and a gray wizard converging on their crown prince.

"This is a very kind gift." Thranduil said, a piercing look aimed directly at Fili. "The workmanship is very well done."

Bard was next to Fili as well, and also began looking over the weapons. "It is fine work Fili. I'd like to meet this blacksmith of yours sometime." Fili gave the dark-haired king a grin.

"He's actually quite friendly with humans. He spent quite a bit of time in Rohan, trading with men. I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you sometime either." Fili then turned his attention back to Thranduil.

"I also have this." Fili pulled out the two scrolls that he had in his coat. He handed them to King Thranduil, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He unrolled the first, his own portrait, and smiled slightly, and then he opened the second scroll, his smile broadening even more as he looked at the still-life of his son.

"Again, this is a very generous and impressive gift. I wasn't aware that dwarves were artistic." Thranduil said to him. Fili was surprised at the emotion in Thranduil's voice. So Tauriel was right. He wasn't a totally complacent ass. It appeared that he did care about some things.

"Not many dwarves are artisitc," Gandalf commented, unabashedly looking over Fili's shoulder, and put a hand out to Thraunduil. "Let me see those."

He took them from Thranduil gently and examined them intently. "These are very well done, Fili. I'd very much like to meet the dwarf that sketched these portraits. It wasn't Ori, was it?"

"No it was a dam...Tauriel just told her about King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, and she sketched the portraits." Fili tried to explain without giving away too much information.

Gandalf only looked at Fili and muttered, "How interesting..."

Fili watched as the elves admired the weapons, picking them up and studying them intently.

"It is good to see you once again Fili. I will have to travel with you back to Erebor, if I am welcome." Gandalf informed Fili.

"Of course, Gandalf. You are always welcome in Erebor, at least by our family." Fili replied with a smile. Things were always rocky between the wizard and his uncle on their quest, but they had smoothed most of their conflict over before Thorin's coronation.

"I'm relieved to hear that. It's been too long since I have heard from you. I hope your brother, uncle and companions are all doing well." Gandalf stated, looking at him carefully.

"Quite. We will have to catch up." Fili noticed an elf with dark hair detach himself from the rest of the group. He was speaking to Bard, and now he approached Fili with some caution.

"Well met, Prince Fili" he inclined his head. He was robed in silver and white and wore a small crown on his hair as well. Fili remembered meeting him once before, while they stayed in Rivendell.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Elrond." He said respectfully, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Elrond looked at Gandalf. "You're right, Mithrandir. It appears that the dwarves have softened a bit, haven't they?"

The elf-lord raised his eyebrow. Fili gave a hearty laugh.

"Nay. But after we behaved in Rivendell all those years ago, I'm afraid we owe it you to be as polite as possible. We were not the most gracious visitors."

Fili spoke with Lord Elrond and Gandalf while others watched intently, including Thranduil. Perhaps the dwarves were used to elves now due to Tauriel's presence in Erebor.

"We must speak more in private, Fili," Gandalf said quietly. "I feel an urgent need to visit Erebor and take counsel with Thorin. And, there is someone that will accompany me there, if that's alright."

"Of course. A friend of yours is our friend, Gandalf. We trust you." Fili said confidently. Throughout the journey to reclaim their homeland, there had been times that Thorin openly disagreed or distrusted Gandalf, but Fili always thought him a wise old wizard. He was a bit rough around the edges but he was powerful and he meant well. In fact, Gandalf reminded him mostly of Thorin. Maybe that's why they clashed so often.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I know that old wounds heal, but I do worry about the memories." Gandalf stared at Fili. Fili felt his breath hitch slightly, wondering if Gandalf had the power to see into his mind or soul.

Fili felt his face fall slightly.

What on earth did Gandalf want with them?

* * *

Fili had only been gone for three days when Kili found her one morning. She was, once again, working with Tauriel in the library, alongside Ori. The library was finally starting to come together in regards to organization. There was very little dust anymore and books, volumes and tomes were back in their proper shelves. Eira was already missing the Fili's presence. She missed his voice and the gentle touch of his hand on hers. She remembered that small kiss she gave him, the night before he left, and the scratchy feel of his facial hair against her lips. She sighed softly. She hoped that he was having luck during the council. She was beginning to throw herself into her work, in an effort to forget about Fili, when Kili found her in the library. He had a horrified expression on his face as he took in the state of her dusty skirt, sweaty face, and loose, messy hair.

"My amad wants to have lunch with you. In 30 minutes. You need to go and freshen up and then meet me back here." Kili practically demanded, staring at her intensely. Her mouth opened up to say something and then closed suddenly.

He helped her up suddenly when it appeared that she was speechless, and said, "I knew this was going to happen. I thought she'd give us a little bit more time. But, no, it has to be today. Come on, you need to wear your best clothes and get that hair fixed up. And wash your face too while you're at it..."

She stared at him, still in shock as Tauriel snapped, "Kili, what's come over you?" At least Tauriel was offended at Kili's words in her place.

Kili stared at Eira, and then said to Tauriel, "My mother will find anything and everything wrong with Eira's appearance. She's very critical, you know that. I told Fili I'd watch over her. Tauriel, please help her find the most suitable thing in her wardrobe."

He looked so earnest. Eira was still speechless. Kili was quite kind to want to protect her, but Lady Dis was no ordinary dam. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't want to meet Dis, at least not like this. Why couldn't his mother wait for Fili to get back to properly introduce the two of them?

Eira felt nervous, but finally found her voice. She looked at Tauriel, "Please help. I want to make a good impression on Lady Dis."

Kili nodded his head in approval. So it seemed that Eira returned Fili's affection, at least a little bit. She didn't want to disappoint him.

Tauriel smiled slightly and nodded. She knew how Eira felt. She remembered the first time that she met Dis, who took her appearance in with a rather critical eye. Her feelings for Tauriel were complicated, but the dislike she had for her (merely for being an elf) softened over the passing years.

She and Eira left the library, and she followed Eira down to the Blacksmith quarters. She had never been down there before. Tauriel tended to stick with Kili or the other few friends she had in Erebor, mainly Ori and his brothers, who happened to like Tauriel quite a bit. And Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were also protective of Tauriel, so she felt comfortable with them as well. Everyone else though...they were all tolerant, but she wasn't going to push her luck going places where it could be perceived she didn't belong.

Eira opened the door to a small standard family unit, and led Tauriel inside, finding a candle and lighting it. She then showed Tauriel into her room. It was a small bedroom, with a tiny bed in the middle of the room. Everything was tidy and well kept. Eira only had a few possessions—a few books on a table, a pretty comb and a jewelry box. She had a small table with a stack of parchment, a tin of drawing charcoal, and a lovely gray feather quill that sat in an open wooden box.

Eira walked to her wardrobe immediately, and opened it up, saying, "This is all I have."

She didn't have much, which Tauriel had figured since she saw her in the same clothes day after day. Eira seemed the practical sort. There were no bright or colorful clothes—only muted tones of white, ivory, brown and the occasional dark green or blue. They were clothes to work in, not appropriate to wear when taking lunch with a princess.

She spied only one dress that was lighter and more colorful than the rest of her skirts and blouses. It was a light green dress, with long sleeves. There were ivory and brown flowers dotted on it.

"What about this one?" Tauriel asked, pulling it out gently. It looked old, but it was quite pretty. She was sure that Eira would look nice in it.

Eira looked at it and shook her head. "No. It was my amad's best dress. It won't fit me properly. It's too big."

Tauriel put it back in the wardrobe as Eira just dressed in a brown skirt with a cream colored top. She put on her dark corset over the top of her blouse.

"You don't need that corset," Tauriel commented.

"I know." Eira said, looking down at her dress. "It's the fashion in Rohan though, I guess that's what I'm used to. And it helps to give me some support. I don't lace it that tight though."

Then she sat down with her comb, undid all of her braids and brushed out her hair. She had already washed the dirt and grime off her face.

"Tell me what those braids mean again," Tauriel said sitting on Eira's bed, and watching the dam as she brushed through her long, amber colored hair. It was a pretty color, but pulling it up and out of the way of her face didn't do it any justice. When Eira turned to look at her, with her hair completely down and falling down to her lower back, Tauriel almost didn't recognize her friend. Eira hesitated slightly, starting to re-braid her hair. Kili had probably informed Tauriel already of most of their customs. It wouldn't hurt to tell her more.

She pointed to her right temple. "This one," she said, pulling it back into the back of her hair, "is a maiden braid. It means that…" She broke off. Wasn't it obvious?

Tauriel smiled, amused at Eira's hesitance and replied, "I got it." Eira returned her grin, her face still blushing slightly.

She then pointed to the one sitting behind it on the top of her head, "This one means that I am of age. We're considered adults at 60."

And then she pointed to the braid behind her left temple that was secured to her bun already. "This one is my family braid." She pointed to the silver hair clasp that hung on the bottom of the braid, securing the hair in place to her bun.

"This is our family's mark. If I end up marrying at all, this will be replaced with my spouse's family mark, I lose the maiden braid and the of-age braid and I get a completely different one."

"And if Fili starts courting you or you become betrothed?"

"Beads threaded in the maiden braid from your intended." Eira answered, trying to stop herself from thinking about Fili.

"Kili says that the dwarrow aren't to touch your maiden braid at all." Tauriel said. She found it slightly funny, that their hair and beards were considered so private. It was something that she still wasn't used to.

"Aye. Your husband takes out the braid on your wedding night, when you're no longer a maiden. There's an intimacy attached to it that is far too familiar for anyone other than spouses. When you're small only your parents or siblings are allowed to touch it."

"What do the dwarves have?" Tauriel wondered, thinking about a time in the future when she might be able to finally marry her love.

"In the same spot as us they have a braid indicating that they are unattached. It's just a different weave. When they marry the weave changes to match their wife's. And then they have warrior braids, and a family braid as well."

Tauriel looked at her and said, "You look lovely."

"I'm nervous. I don't want to disappoint Fili." Eira admitted to the elf-maiden.

"I don't think that's possible," Tauriel commented, "I believe he's quite smitten with you."

Eira blushed bright red and ignored her comment. The two of them left, chatting quite amicably to one another as the passerby dwarves in the Blacksmith district stared at them in open curiosity.

* * *

Kili led her to his mother's room. She already knew the way of course, since Fili had taken her to the balcony to see the view, but it wouldn't be proper to just show up her self without an introduction.

"Don't be too nervous. You look nice. And amad is intense, but she'll like you." Kili commented, and then he stopped in front of his amad's door. "Ready?"

Eira nodded slightly. She thought it was very kind of Lady Dis to invite her to lunch, but she also knew it was because Fili hadn't introduced her yet. Lady Dis was hoping to get a glimpse of her, for whatever reason.

Maybe Fili spoke of her to Dis? Who knew? She probably just wanted to meet the lass that her son spent so much of his free time with. She would need to approve of any match between her son and his future spouse, regardless of who he married. Her signature was required on a marriage contract after all. Kili knocked, and then opened the door, ushering Eira in with him. She found herself in a large apartment that was bigger than her own home. There was a large sitting room, with a round table and four chairs around it. Kili led her over to the dark-haired dam who was smiling at her kindly from the table. There were two others there with her.

"Amad, this is Eira. Eira, this is my amad, Lady Dis." Kili said softly, introducing Eira with a smile.

"Thank you Kili. I'll see you in a little bit, yes?" Dis replied confidently, giving her soon a dismissive nod. There was a warning tone to her voice, as though he was not to ask to stay for lunch. He nodded and then said good-bye. He left the apartment, making Eira feel alone and very nervous. Sitting at the table with Lady Dis was a white haired dwarf, who was older. He had an intricately braided beard and looked to be a large, strong dwarf. Sitting across from him, and on Lady Dis' other side was a dam with black hair. She had the prettiest green eyes Eira had ever seen before and looked to be a bit older as well, but not quite as elderly as the white haired dwarf. She was also very pregnant with a large belly that stretched her dress out quite a bit.

Dis pointed to the chair directly across the table from her, and said, "Please Miss Eira. Make yourself comfortable."

Eira sat down quietly, not sure what to say to her companions. So, she did as Dis told and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible while not staring too hard at Dis.

Fili looked nothing like his mother. Dis was a stately looking dam with dark brown hair that was beginning to gray and her eyes were dark blue—the same color as Fili's. She had a delicate, pale complexion, and high cheekbones. She was astoundingly pretty, even in her older age. Her mouth was set in a line as she took in Eira for the first time. She wore a day dress made of blue velvet fabric and silver thread. There was a small braid of jewels in her hair and she also wore a widow's braid in her hair. She didn't have much of a beard, just a little bit of hair above her lip and on her chin.

It was still more than Eira herself had.

"This is Dori. I believe you know his youngest brother, Ori." She said, pointing to the white haired dwarf who smiled quite nicely to you.

"An honor to meet you, lass." He said quietly, nodding to her respectfully. She felt herself beginning to lose some of her nervousness. Ori's brother couldn't be too bad, could he?

"At your service, Master Dori." Eira said softly, giving a proper introduction. She didn't know much about Dori except Ori said he was a bit overbearing and a talented tailor. And although he was deft and accurate with a needle and thread, he was also one of the strongest dwarfs in all of Erebor. It was an interesting contrast.

Dis gestured to the dam sitting next to her. "And this is Ileana. She is Nori's wife." She was dressed fashionably in hues of maroon and black, the dress cut to flatter her swollen belly. She had several jewels in her hair and some beads dangled from the small beard that graced her chin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd offer you some service, but as I can barely do anything myself at the moment, I figured why bother." The pregnant dam mentioned to Eira, sounding quite tired and cranky. Eira was slightly taken aback. She wouldn't call the dam rude, but she didn't seem to care at all for proper formalities that were a normal occurrence in the dwarven culture.

"Oh. Of course. Congratulations. When are you due?" Eira steeled her expression and smiled slightly. The poor dam was huge. She was no doubt due in only a few days. Eira wondered if she was to ever carry a babe inside her womb, whether she would feel just as cranky. Fili's face once again swam into her mind at that thought. She pushed it down forcefully. Now was not the time to think of those things. She needed to keep her wits about her.

"In about a month." Ileana mentioned to Eira. Eira glanced at her belly and then looked at the Ileana. Blimey. It looked as though she might be having multiples then, she was far too big to be expecting just one.

She wasn't about to open her mouth and say it though. No need to scare the dam. She looked older anyway. The labor and delivery would not be easy for her regardless of how many babes she carried.

Dis looked across the table at Eira. Dwalin was not exaggerating. She was tiny. Much smaller than the average dam. She was just small boned. Her eyes roamed over Eira's body. She had a tiny bust and narrow waist, but her hips were wide enough for bearing children. That was good, at least. She wasn't willowy like Kili's elf love, thankfully. She at least had some figure to her. She wore a clean skirt and blouse, but they were in plain colors. And her light brown hair was coming down in the back, hardly held up at all by the small bit of ribbon in there.

Still...Dis could see how her eldest son could fall for the lass.

She had the brightest brown eyes and a very sweet smile. It was shy and tentative, but generous still. Her heart shaped face was pretty and fit the rest of her delicate figure quite well. And there was a noble line to her throat. There was definitely potential. That must be what Fili saw.

Even the most beautiful of noble dams hadn't caught Fili's eye like this lass had. There must have been something about her that only he saw.

"Tell me about yourself Eira." Dis said, as two serving maids came in with lunch and began to serve the small group. Eira was thankful that her parents took the time to teach her correct dining etiquette. While dwarves weren't known for being polite, it appeared that Dis was very proper.

Eira hesitated, and then, she began to speak. She kept it simple, telling her a little bit about where she had grown up, some of her interests, and what she liked to do in her free time. As she spoke, her heart sank. She was definitely not good enough for Fili. She lacked the breeding and training that a future queen should have.

She had seriously considered Fili's offer of courtship. She liked him a great deal. She knew if he wasn't a prince she would have nothing to think about at all. She would most definitely agree to a courtship.

"Your mother was a midwife then?" Ileana asked, her eyes lit up as she looked at Eira. She looked almost desperate at Eira.

"Not a trained one, mind you," Eira explained, "but she learned enough in the White Mountains helping the nobledams and midwives with the births there as a handmaiden. She helped a great deal with the women of Rohan as well."

"That is more than we have here," Ileana said, "it's usually just something that previous mothers help with. And Oin just checks on everything after it's all done. We don't have any formally or informally trained midwives, regardless."

"Oh. Well, I'd love to help you, when the time comes, if you'd like," Eira said. And she meant it. She helped with her mother enough that for the most part, she knew what was expected and how to ease the pain and make it easier for the dams and women in labor.

Dori absolutely beamed at Eira. "You are very kind, Miss Eira."

Dis only stared at her curiously, mulling over what Eira had told them. She was impressed with the offer to help Ileana. Most maidens were squeamish. There were some who did not know how dwarflings were even created, let alone what was to be expected during a birth.

Eira began to feel uncomfortable again. The food was all gone, and there was a lull in the conversation.

"Hmmm..."Dis said, staring at Eira with a keen eye once again. She then turned to Dori, "What do you think?"

"I think cream with gold thread, bell sleeves, a shorter train, and a tighter bodice. She doesn't do her petite little body justice in her current clothing." Dori said openly, his eyes raking over her body. He looked at her as if she was a doll, a child's toy to be dressed up.

Eira opened up her mouth to protest the way they were talking about her when she eyed Ileana, who just shook her head with wide eyes in warning. Eira closed her mouth and instead squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, hoping to sink into the stone beneath her. She was incredibly embarrassed.

Dis looked over at her and said, "Don't slouch Eira." Eira sat up as tall as she could, almost unconsciously, straightening her spine. She didn't dare refuse the request. "I think you'd look lovely in a rose pink color, my dear. Lavender, too. Ileana? What do you think?"

"I don't know about gold. With her hair and eyes, it might be too much. She'd look quite pretty in silver as well though. As for jewelry, I think sapphires since blue is one of Fili's favorite colors. But, opal or amethyst would be quite nice with her hair color as well. Oh, and peridot. Peridot would look nice on her."

Did they not realize that she was there? She could hear everything that they were saying but they were talking about her as if she didn't exist. How could they even tell all of this by looking at her? Didn't they want to know what _her_ favorite color was? And what in the world were they talking about? What were they planning?

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Dis said, catching Eira's eye, giving her a small smile. Kili had her smile, and Eira felt herself begin to relax once again. "I'd just like to get a dress made for you. Nothing too fancy, but something that will compliment you a little better than your current clothing."

Eira looked down at her outfit. "But this is comfortable. And I just need it for work."

"It is possible to have functional clothing that looks nice as well. It figures that you would dress at the Rohirrim women do though, considering that's where you used to live." Ileana commented as she cast a critical, but polite eye over Eira's current apparel.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's just...if Fili continues to court you, Thorin will have him present you to the entire council at sometime and you need to look your best. It's a standard custom, after all." Dis informed her.

She found herself nodding numbly, completely at a loss for words. Fili's mother thought that he was already courting her? But he had just mentioned...

Ileana had parchment out and was looking over Eira and sketching. She said, "I don't have your skill with portraits. I just design clothing."

She took Eira's figure into account as she continued to draw quickly. Dori stood up with measuring tape, and gestured for Eira to stand up. He measured all over her body—her bust, waist, hips, arms, legs, everything—to see what they needed.

"Got it all. Blimey, lass, we've got to put some meat on you." Dori said, writing all the numbers on a piece of parchment himself.

Dis nodded at his assessment. She was far too thin for Dis' liking. She could just be small-boned though. If Fili liked her small-boned, then who was Dis to complain? At least she was a dwarrowdam.

It was then that Dori and Ileana gathered their things and bid farewell to Eira and Dis, leaving the two of them alone.

Dis looked over Eira again. She noticed the younger dam's discomfort. Poor lass. If Fili wasn't so damn reserved she could have met her earlier and it wouldn't have been as uncomfortable. Their lunch was two-fold: she finally met the elusive Miss Eira and she was able to get her measurements so she could commission Dori and Ileana to get started on a wardrobe for her.

She then commented, "I'm sorry if I seem overbearing. I am very happy that Fili has found a lass that has caught his eye. I have tried setting him up with many dams, and he has been very resistant to the idea. He was finally fed up enough that he told both Thorin and I that we were not to interfere. He would choose who he wanted and when he was to be married."

Dis looked at her guest a little more intently. Eira was blushing when Dis mentioned her catching Fili's eye.

"I'd very much like to get to know you better, Eira, that's all. And I wanted to thank you. I know that Fili paid you to sketch that portrait of my Nali, but it was incredible. You have an amazing talent. Thank you for that."

Eira found herself smiling back at Lady Dis. She felt relieved to know that Lady Dis appreciated the portrait. She didn't know what to say about everything else though. It seemed to her that everyone was jumping to conclusions before she had a chance to even catch up.

Dis and Eira exchanged a few more pleasant words, until she was finally able to excuse herself without appearing too rude. She ran into Kili outside the library, who was pacing frantically. Eira felt a surge of affection for Kili. He had his faults, but he was worried about her. It was really quite sweet of him.

"How did it go?" Kili queried intently, wanting to know all the details.

Eira only shrugged. She had no idea where to start, and she was positive that Kili was not the one that she wanted to tell it to.

Kili pulled something out of his coat. "This came for you by raven. It should cheer you up." She looked slightly confused at his words.

"It's from Fili." He explained to her with a grin.

"Oh," she commented, feeling her heart flutter slightly at Fili's name. Had he really taken the time out of an important trip in order to write to her?

She took the sealed letter from Kili and said, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. See you later, Eira." He left, walking back toward the royal quarters. Eira wasn't going to open the letter until Kili was gone. Fili always commented that Kili was as much of a gossip as the older lady dams that frequented Erebor. Eira tried to get into the library, but it was locked unfortunately. She guessed that Ori was gone for the rest of the afternoon. She decided to just go back to her home. Maybe she could do some sketching or mending. She walked back to her house and settled into one of their arm chairs. She pulled a blanket over herself, and then finally broke the seal of the letter.

 _Dear Eira,_

 _I hope you're doing well and you're not too bored without my presence around to bother you. Of course, I'm sure that Kili is quite good at doing that himself in my absence._

 _I hope you don't mind me writing you, but I have found myself missing your conversation, and although this is not the same as hearing your voice, it is better than nothing. I hope you'll indulge me in writing back. If not, I shall endeavor to keep writing to you, because_ _I believe_ _it is the only way I will stay sane for the next three weeks._

 _Your father's weapons and armor were_ _received gratefully by_ _the Mirkwood elves. He was right to not include any large_ _armor_ _pieces. They seemed to appreciate the bracers_ _and gauntlets_ _quite a bit though. And King Thranduil,_ _among a few others,_ _was very impressed by your sketches. I'm having to pretend that I don't know who you are so_ _Thranduil_ _stops bugging me about meeting you._

 _Yes. King Thranduil of Mirkwood wants to meet you. I'm not sure how I feel about that. He's quite annoyed with me as it is because I keep pretending I don't know who he's talking about when he asks after Tauriel. He's really just too easy to annoy._ _There are many of the free peoples of Arda here right now._ _I'm doing my best to keep the delegates names all straight, but the only ones I seem to remember are Bard, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorifindel, and Gandalf the Gray._

 _Gandalf will be joining me on our journey back to Erebor. He also wants to meet you as well. I must confess it makes me a bit jealous to know that so many males want to meet you. You are an extraordinary dam—I don't blame them at all_ _for their curiosity._

 _If you have the time, you may keep me from seeking out trouble in my boredom between meetings by writing. But, of course, you don't have to. I know that you keep yourself busy. If you want to send me anything, just give it to Kili who will make sure it gets on a raven._

 _Yours,_

 _Fili_

It was written in a legible, elegant hand and she found herself smiling and feeling warm as she read it. He had actually taken some of his precious time to write to her!

She went to her room, and spread out her parchment, and began to write her own epistle.

* * *

Author's Note

The next three chapters will be a little shorter than the one I just put up. Probably because Eira and Fili will be separated and their only way of talking with one another is by correspondence.

I had some questions about Thorin. Oh, poor Thorin. My Thorin is Richard Armitage, whom I loved a great deal. We're reading The Hobbit to my kids at night and I swear that the Thorin in the book is a lot less likeable. I promise that I will explain more of this "illness" in the future chapters. Oh, and didn't I say it was going to get dark? It's going to get dark people. BTW, there's a very good reason why he's sick and that will be involved in our bigger plot. Look around chapter 10 for more details about his illness, I think. This story is going to be huge. Really. I have so much planned, and only the first third of it really written out...so I need to work on getting the rest written up as well.

Next chapter: Fili spends a bit more time in Mirkwood, our two protagonists exchange more letters, and Eira get's a surprise visit. Hopefully I can get it up by Wednesday!


	8. Chapter 8

**I posted chapters 6 and 7 back to back pretty quickly. Make sure to read there so you're all caught up!**

 **Chapter 8**

It had been one whole week since he arrived in Mirkwood. And he greatly missed Erebor. He mostly missed his family and Eira. Eira, whom he had thought of the most during his trip. He greatly missed her smile and voice. She was so clever and had a quiet but dry sense of humor that he had not expected of her at first. In fact, he missed that she was such an easy-going dam—she took things seriously when she needed to but she didn't let a lot of things get to her in general, especially those things that she couldn't control.

He found himself missing her during the day, and taunting him in his dreams at night. His dreams started when they first met, but she turned up frequently during his slumber.

While he enjoyed seeing Gandalf again, he couldn't wait to get back to Erebor. The meetings and council they had were so vague that he wasn't even sure why Gandalf had called them all together in the first place.

The only thing that he gathered was that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, of Lothlorien, had both seen a disturbing vision. Gandalf himself had a premonition of some sort as well, and they wanted to make sure that they were all allies in supporting one another against whatever the threat was. Most likely the threat was to come from Mordor, they believed, and so they began long discussions about helping to boost Gondor's defenses against the threat.

Fili sighed as he stood on a balcony, looking out at Mirkwood, his mind once again on the dam that never ceased to completely leave his thoughts. Oftentimes, when he should have been paying attention to a meeting he would find himself thinking of a possible courtship gift for her, or how he would approach her father on the subject. Fili found himself constantly touching the cheek she kissed at the night of their parting, desperate to remember the feel of her soft lips. If that was how it felt to be kissed on the cheek he had to wonder what it was like to be kissed by her in other places.

He decided that Eira would like Mirkwood, mostly so she could get some fresh air. He had no doubt that if she was there, she would have knocked some sense into some of the dwarf delegations that were absolute fools.

Fili remembered the day before. Dain's son, Thorin Stonehelm, was the ambassador from the Iron Hills, and a complete idiot, unfortunately. He constantly offended the elves, giving them snide remarks or refusing to speak in Westron. He even called Thranduil a fairy, which while Fili was inclined to laugh at and partially agree with, the elf was still a king and ally to their people. And he was their host, he should at least have some respect.

He left only a few days earlier, saying that he had no interest in working with elves or men. Fili still remembered the conversation he had with his short-tempered cousin before he left.

* * *

" _This is a waste of time." Stonehelm said, standing up from the council table and looking around. "You're all a bunch of fools._ _The necromancer was banished, Azog is dead, Smaug is gone...There is nothing else to worry about."_

" _It's not all about your enemies, Thorin Stonehelm," Gandalf said quietly, "There are still evil things that lurk in Middle-Earth. The Necromancer was Sauron—he will only get stronger and there will be more war."_

 _Stonehelm scowled at the wizard. "So, what are we to do? March on Mordor? Kill them all right now?"_

" _There's no need to," Elrond commented, "He has not recovered his choice weapon. It's been lost and we hope it will always remain lost."_

" _Riddles. More riddles. I've had it. This is ridiculous. I have more important things to do."_

" _Sure you do. Like insulting everyone that comes in your path or picking fights when they don't exist in the first place." It was Thranduil that commented that, looking at Stonehelm with a stare of open apathy and bemusement. Fili was sure it was only a look that an elf, an immortal being could possibly pull off._

 _He watched as his cousin's face turned bright red and angry. Fili was certain that Stonehelm wasn't angry at the fact that Thranduil insulted him. It was the manner that it was done almost as an afterthought, as if Thorin's existence didn't bother him in the first place._

 _He reached for his ceremonial sword, there was a dagger that landed right on the furniture, securing the long sleeve of his tunic to the tabletop._

 _A silence descended into the room as Thorin reached for the dagger and noticed the insignia on the hilt—Fili's insignia._

 _Fili watched openly, unashamed that he had stopped his cousin from doing something incredibly stupid. It took Stonehelm a few seconds, and then the gears clicked into place._

" _What the hell Fili?" His voice was low, and he stared at Fili in deep annoyance._

" _Don't let your anger get the better of you. He's just trying to get a rise out of you, lad," Gloin said, glaring at the king. He never got over his imprisonment from the Mirkwood elves and thorougly disliked King Thranduil. However, they were uneasy allies, and Gloin wasn't going to let Dain's lad lose his temper over something that the fairy king said._

" _Where's your pride? We have Erebor. We don't need anyone. Proper dwarves never do." Stonehelm said, sneering at Fili_ _nastily, his red beard dangling slightly._

" _The only reason why we have Erebor is because of elves, humans and a halfling." Fili replied quietly to the council room. "In fact, I don't believe we did all that much, besides wake up a dragon, reign destruction on a human town, and then almost kill ourselves in the end."_

 _There was a deep silence that followed Fili's statement. "Our numbers are so few now. You know that Stonehelm—there are fewer dams being born, so fewer bairns as well. We need allies to survive, our armies aren't large enough to fight on their own anymore."_

" _Who says we have to fight?" Stonehelm asked, looking around the room. "We'll just go into Erebor, deeper into the mountain…_ _we can wait it out if we need to._ _"_

 _Fili shook his head. "We live in this world too. I'm not going to let others fight my battles for me."_

 _There was another silence. Gandalf exchanged a small smile with Elrond who look pleasantly surprised at the future dwarf king's words._

 _Stonehelm swore at him angrily in Khuzdul. Fili only raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he watched his cousin leave. He then turned to Bifur and asked, "That's one of my favorite daggers. Can you get it back for me, please?"_

 _The beserker dwarf stood up and nodded and then took off after the Iron Hills delegation who all left after their angry monarch._ _Fili had only shrugged his shoulders. While dwarves looked after their own first, that didn't mean that they should hide away in their mountain and let an enemy overrun elves or men._

* * *

Lost in the memory of their altercation he didn't notice the raven until he pecked at him slightly.

"Sorry about that," Fili said to the raven softly, petting his head. He then noticed, tied to the was a letter. Fili undid the letter, said some words of thanks and encouragement gently to the raven, and then let him fly off.

It was writing that he didn't recognize. He walked back into his room, and settled himself on a chair before breaking the wax seal and reading it.

 _Dear Fili,_

 _I was_ _so_ _happy to receive your letter. I am gladdened to hear that you made it to Mirkwood just fine and that you are already giving King Thranduil a_ _difficult_ _time._

 _I have kept my normal, boring routine of working in the library. Nothing of too much importance has happened. Except your mother asking me to have lunch with her_ _only three days after you left_ _. I_ _consented_ _, of course. You would probably agree that was the best_ _thing to do_ _. Nobody says no to your amad (except maybe you or Kili or the king)._

 _I also met Nori's wife, Ileana and_ _Ori's eldest brother,_ _Dori. We had a nice lunch, and your amad_ _made me talk about myself,_ _which is always awkward. Dori told me that I needed to eat more_ _because I'm too skinny_ _. Ileana is so hugely pregnant, that between the two of us, I have a feeling that she'll be birthing multiples._ _I wouldn't dare tell a pregnant dam or woman that, because she could possibly kill me in her anger._

 _Dori_ _began taking my measurements and_ _they all started_ _talking about what colors of fabric and jewelry would look the best on me. I must admit, I was surprised and didn't know what to do._ _I was stunned, and to be honest, I still feel that way. I may have also heard that your favorite color is blue, and they were bandying about some nonsense on how that would be a good color on me because you like it. Of course, they didn't ask what my favorite color was at all! (Can you tell I'm a little bit putout by that?)_

 _The last few days I have not been up to much. I spend time with your brother, Tauriel and Ori. I eat supper with my adad every night, like usual. There's nothing else new, except I find myself missing your company more and more. I guess that your annoying presence was soothing to me. I_ _just_ _don't know, Fili. Remember the offer you made to me before you left? Well, I'm still considering it. My only concern is that you are a prince. I am not fit to be a princess or queen. It may seem as though I am jumping to_ _the idea of_ _a marriage, but isn't that what a courtship is supposed to lead to?_

 _On a c_ _ompletely unrelated_ _note_ _, I would love to meet King Thranduil. It's too bad I can't get myself out of this mountain and just meet him there. And, of course, to see you. What are your quarters like? What is the palace like? What have they been feeding you? Tell me all you can about your time there._

 _I look forward to your next letter. Please be safe and please, keep annoying King Thranduil. I have only sketched the elf, but I can't imagine how entertaining that must be for everyone else present._

 _Yours always,_

 _Eira_

He felt a smile spread across his face as he read the letter, hope blooming in his chest. She chose to write back to him. He felt like he could start singing. Instead his musings were interrupted by a gray presence.

"Whose that from?" Gandalf's voice asked quietly. Fili was so engrossed in Eira's words that he hadn't even noticed Gandalf enter with Gloin and Bifur. Gandalf was lounging on the chair next to Fili's, puffing on his pipe as if he didn't have a care in the world. Both Gloin and Bifur sat on the sofa across from the them, watching Fili with amusement.

"Oh," Fili said coughing awkwardly, trying to ignore the blush creeping up on his face while tucking the note into his coat, "just a friend."

Gloin and Bifur exchanged looks before Bifur grunted "the lass."

Gandalf's curiosity was piqued.

"A lass Fili? You're not courting her, are you?" There was a bright twinkle in Gandalf's eyes.

"No. Just a friend." Technically, he wasn't courting her yet.

Gloin snorted, "Maybe not officially, but you might as well be lad, with how much of your free time you spend with her."

Fili gave a majestic glare to Gloin,"Yes, alright, alright. Enough about me. What did you need?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Lord Glorifindel." Gandalf informed Fili, staring at the prince seriously.

"I already met him." Fili replied, attempting to understand exactly what Gandalf was trying to tell him.

"I know. But, I think you should speak to him." A silence descended on Fili as he thought it out. He knew why Gandalf was proposing it. Perhaps...this could...

"Alright," he said, agreeing to Gandalf's plan. He was willing to go, just so he could learn a little more about the Elf Lord. "I'll talk to him a bit more."

"I think it would be good for you Fili." Gandalf implored, almost sounding concerned.

They continued out the door, and Gandalf led Fili to Lord Glorifindel's quarters.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Fili left. She had her birthday only a couple of days earlier. Her father had insisted on a small cake for her. He also made her a beautiful gold bracelet. Tauriel bought her a pretty ribbon to go in her hair and she received a beautiful rose-pink and cream colored dress from Lady Dis.

Her father was impressed at the quality and structure of the dress and insisted that she try it on for him, and then he was quite grumpy about it. When Eira inquired as to what was wrong, Eelis only replied that Lady Dis knew what she was doing and left her in their parlor, with looking down at the dress in concern.

She walked home a little later than usual. Eira spent most of the day in the library, trying her best to work and help Ori. She was now certain that she would accept Fili's offer to court her. She liked him as a dwarf too much not to give it a shot, even though she was desperately afraid of the responsibility of being a wife to a future king.

She entered her home to find her father already there. He was sitting in their parlor. A fire was blazing in the fireplace. And with him, sitting on their arm chairs like they always belonged there, was King Thorin and Lord Balin, the king's chief adviser.

Eira stared at them curiously. The three dwarrow all stood when she came in as if she was an honored guest. She instantly felt on guard and highly confused.

She nodded her head in greeting, wary, and Eelis patted the seat by him on the sofa.

"Come sit by me, lass."

What was going on? There was a tense atmosphere. She sat next to him and felt herself shrink into the couch unconsciously. She didn't like to be the center of attention. Thorin looked at her contemplatively.

Balin broke the silence. "Good evening Miss Eira. I hope you're doing well." She felt herself begin to smile back at him, feeling tension begin to leave her shoulders.

She nodded her head at his words and answered. "I am, Master Balin. Thank you."

"We were just discussing you and Prince Fili," Eelis said, deciding to be as direct as possible, watching his daughter's reaction.

"Oh?" She questioned slightly, beginning to clam up once again. There was a bit of a warning in her voice at the question. Thorin found himself suppressing a smile. Apparently she was just as private as Fili was in regards to their relationship.

"This is a marriage contract." Eelis pushed the parchment that sat on the table between them. It was long, with cramped, elegant writing.

Eira looked up, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She sounded highly affronted. Thorin almost winced at the accusation in her tone. She was obviously not happy about a marriage contract. What was wrong with his nephew? Did she find it so offensive to be married to Fili? The bride price was more than fair, and she would be a queen. Fili was a good enough looking lad. He couldn't really understand what the problem was…

"We thought it was best to present this to you and your father. Fili has already made his choice. It's your choice whether to deny him or accept him."

Eira was in shock and then felt herself grow slightly angry. "And does Fili know about this contract? Or were you waiting until he was out of the mountain to give it to me?"

Eelis winced at the familiar use of the prince's name from Eira. He also cringed from the tone that she took with the king. It wouldn't do for her to get upset. She had always been private about things though, so it didn't surprise her father that she didn't take well to someone else arranging a marriage.

"No, he doesn't know." Thorin crossed his arms in front of his chest looking over the lass sitting across from him. She would suit Fili very well. He had his own temper, and did not like people interfering with his personal affairs either.

"With all due respect then, your majesty, how do you know that he's made his choice?" Eira asked willing herself to not be too annoyed.

"I've known Fili since he was born. I stepped in to help my sister raise him and Kili when their father was killed. Fili has never before spent any free time at all with a dam as much as he has with you and he's busier than ever. He never chased around a lass, as he has obviously chased after you for the last nine weeks."

"What do you mean nine weeks? We've only known each other for about six weeks."

There was a silence that stretched as Balin and Thorin looked at each other.

"He was looking all over the mountain for you for a few weeks before you officially met. Of course, he never thought to check the gardens." Balin informed her with a slight nod.

Eira frowned slightly. He did tell her that he tried to find her to apologize after the Durin's Day celebration, but she didn't realize that he was desperately searching for her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"What about an official courtship?" Eira asked, feeling herself calm down. It wasn't Fili's idea, this marriage contract. And it was obvious that he had no idea about it since he asked her about a formal courtship before he left.

"We worry about your safety." Thorin answered.

"My safety?" Eira questioned.

"Aye. Miss Eira, it's obvious that Fili has been unofficially courting you for the last month. He waited to make it official because he's worried that you'll be targeted, by his enemies, jealous dams, and elitist dwarves in general that believe he should only marry someone of high birth."

"And you don't feel that way? That he should marry a nobledam?" She asked, curious as to whether the king actually approved of her. Not that it mattered what he thought, of course.

"Not at all. Miss Eira, I will speak plainly. The fact that you don't want to be a queen or princess speaks volumes about your character. You care a great deal for Fili because of who he is, not because of his title. He has always valued his privacy and he needs a wife that also cherishes that solitude so that he has a place to be himself when he leaves the throne room." Thorin replied, finishing his statement with a small smile. Ideally, Fili would be here with them, along with Dis, but this was the best way to start. Dis agreed with him on the matter as well, which was rare because she hardly ever veered from tradition.

"Aye," Balin chimed into the conversation, "we have been having you tracked for the past six weeks lass. We take the security of our prince very seriously. And, you have passed everything that we have checked on. You are a good dam. We feel you are not only good for Prince Fili, but for all of Erebor as well."

She frowned slightly.

"I...What do you mean?" she still found herself speechless.

"Your greenhouse proposal? You told me that it was important to be self-reliant in case of times of famine and that the dwarflings needed more to their diet than dairy and meat." Balin replied, looking at her, and then continued, "We've also seen that you sew blankets by hand and give them to new mothers for their babes, and also provide food for families that are in need, usually just a few things here or there. It's obvious that you care about others, and that is so very important a quality in a queen."

Eira looked at them, feeling thunder-struck. Balin wasn't joking. He did have her followed around, didn't he? She wasn't sure how she felt about all of that, along with a marriage contract as well.

"May I get back to you?" she asked quietly, feeling overwhelmed at the news.

"Yes, of course." He turned to leave, and then stopped suddenly. He pulled out a sealed letter from his pocket. "The raven brought this from Fili."

"Thank you," she said, taking it in her hands with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Keep that contract, Master Eelis, until you and your daughter have an answer." Thorin said, and he Balin left their home quietly.

"Adad," Eira asked, turning to look at her father, "Do you approve of Fili then?"

"I'd be a fool not to." Eelis told her. Honesty was the best way to answer her questions now…

She hesitated and then asked, "Do you really think that he's been courting me unofficially for the last little while. That's what the king said, but..."

"I don't think he comes around just to be generous, Eira. Or that he takes the few minutes he has during the day to eat lunch with you or work in the library." Eelis said, as forwardly as possible, watching his daughter work out the hints herself. Didn't she realize the lad was crazy about her?

"Oh..." She blushed, feeling embarrassed at her own idiocy, "He talked of officially courting me when gets back. Why can't we just wait for that?"

Eelis hesitated, and then asked, "King Thorin is sick. They don't think he'll last longer than a year. Fili will be king sooner rather than later. Then he will have less time to court you than he does now. They think it will be good for him to be married to you before then."

She sighed slightly, and then turned her attention to the letter in her hand. She loved hearing from Fili. She could always feel his humor and warmth from the words he wrote. It had become the highlight of her weeks while he was gone. She got one every two to three days. And she looked forward to a new one each time.

She broke the seal and opened the letter.

 _Dearest Eira,_

 _I hope this letter finds you healthy. I hope you have a wonderful birthday!_

 _Things here have been heating up. I'm finally convinced of Erebor's susceptibility in the matter. I don't know how we can combat something that we're not completely clear about, but we can_ _prepare ourselves._ _I have also had the chance to speak with Lord Glorifindel some more._

 _He is a kind elf, and the two of us have more in common than most realize. I will tell you about my meeting with him, but I'd rather do it in person. There's a good chance he will come and visit Erebor_ _sometime_ _since he wishes to meet Tauriel (I finally confessed to Thranduil that she is doing well) and you. Those portraits you sketch have made you quite famous._

 _As I said in my last letter, I hope my mother isn't_ _annoying_ _you too badly. She has always been a bit over-bearing and fussy, and she likes to take others under her wing. Apparently, she's_ _targeted_ _you. I'm sure she appreciates your patience, but if you feel like you need to tell her to bug off, well, I don't blame you in the least._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I wish I could convince Thorin that you should come out here to Mirkwood, I don't think it would work. There's the problem of getting you an escort and persuading your adad to let you go as well._

 _Don't worry so much about me. I'll see you soon. I hope that you have an answer for me, and I hope it's in the positive. But, I will never force you to do anything against your will. You have my word on that._

 _I keep thinking of that small kiss you gave me on the cheek, and I know I will sound bold, but I just can't get that feeling out of my mind. Is it possible for me to look forward to your embrace and kiss when I return?_

 _Feel free not to answer that. I'm just a poor, smitten dwarf._ _You can always ignore me._

 _Always yours,_

 _Fili_

Eira, as usual, felt a smile spread across her face. She enjoyed his humor, and the glimpse of his personality that she found in the letters that he sent.

Only one more week. A week to think about a marriage contract. A week until she had permission to hug and kiss him.

She felt herself blush against her will. Why did her face always have to flame up like that?

"Eira, do I have to read that letter?" Her father asked, looking her over curiously a slight warning in his voice.

"No, adad. It's personal." Eira replied, folding it up quickly.

"It's not inappropriate is it?" Eelis questioned sternly.

"No! Not at all. I just..." She sighed, and folded the letter, not sure of how to explain how she felt whenever she received one of his missives.

"You asked me, only a few minutes ago if I approve. Lass, you're just as smitten as he is. How can I say no to my only daughter when the dwarf she loves reciprocates her feelings?"

She looked at him, feeling his words wash over her. Her heart was fluttering hard against her chest. It hadn't been very long. How could she be sure that she loved him? She always told herself that she would only marry for the deepest, most abiding feelings existed between her and her future spouse. The type of love that her parents had.

"But, I wanted to find a love like you and amad." She told Eelis, quietly, frowning slightly. "I don't feel that way towards Fili. At least I don't think I do."

"You saw your amad and I together when you were older. That type of love and relationship comes with time. I was very much like the prince, with your mother at first, and you are acting like your mother did."

"What?!" Eira exclaimed aloud at her father's words.

Eelis laughed heartily at her expression. "She laughed more, she was a bit shy, she was very happy, and she became more confident in her affections. You've been changing like that, lass."

"I haven't been different at all!" Eira retorted.

Eelis gave a hearty laugh. "Oh yes you are. I just saw it right now with the way your face lit up reading his letter. And, you're more sure of yourself. I think he brings that out in you."

She screwed up her face as though she was trying to think of something.

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling desperate. If her father could just...

"I don't know lass. It's up to you. But, I always feel that trust is the most important thing in any good relationship. Do you trust him to take care of you? To honor your marriage vows? To be protect you and your children? Do you think he'll be a good father? He will always be a busy dwarf. He has responsibilities to his kingdom. But, you should always be his priority. Do you believe he'll honor that?"

Eira thought about what her father had just told her. Just last night, Fili had been in her dreams. He'd been a common feature in her dreams for the last several weeks. Last night, he sat next to her on a bed. She as laying down, but from her view, she saw that he held a small babe in his arms. He was staring at the babe, and then glanced up, giving Eira an adoring look as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

He had been in her dreams a few times before, but nothing so intimate as that.

She was positive that Fili would be a good father.

She hesitated, then decided to tell her father her biggest concern with marrying the crown prince.

"Adad...I don't want to be a widow." She said it quietly, her heart beating hard. Ever since she met him, he had gone on two raids against marauding orcs. There would always be battles to fight, a kingdom to defend and orcs to kill.

Eelis pulled her in close and she buried her face in his shoulder like she was a little dwarfling once again, feeling a coward for the fear that she felt. She had no desire to marry and then lose that dwarrow suddenly.

"It can happen anytime, Eira. That's the beauty of this life. It's fragile, and, even for us dwarves, it is short. We all eventually die. That's one of the reasons you should take advantage of the time you have, right?" Eelis whispered to her, attempting to comfort his daughter.

She nodded against him and he continued to speak, "If it makes you feel better, I've heard that Fili, although he is quite mild-mannered with you, is a fierce fighter. Things happen, but he is a mighty warrior. And if he has you to return to, then I have no doubt he'll do anything in his power to get back to you. Understand?"

She nodded softly. "I always thought you'd never think a dwarf good enough for me."

"Aye. But he is a prince. Plus, I know that he's serious about you. Not once has he tried to compromise you."

She stared at him curiously and asked, "How do you know? You haven't been following us around either, have you?"

He guffawed. "Eira, the lad doesn't even know how to court you properly. It's obvious he doesn't know what he's doing."

* * *

 _Dear Fili,_

 _I hope this letter finds you happy and well. Thank you for the birthday wishes. Did I give you a proper thank you for the quill? I can't remember._

 _Things here have been quiet. My adad bought a cake for me_ _and made me a bracelet_ _, Tauriel gave me this beautiful ribbon that is too pretty for anything that I wear, and your amad sent me a dress. It's far too formal for everyday wear and work, but it is very pretty._

 _My adad and I had_ _some_ _surprise visitor_ _s_ _just a couple of days ago-your uncle and Lord Balin. Isn't that interesting? They came with a marriage contract for my adad and me to read through. I was flabbergasted._

 _Your uncle explained why they took over our relationship (how kind of them, right? If you can't tell through my writing, I'm_ _not very happy about it_ _). The king wants us to be married. He said that you've made your choice—it's no_ _w_ _my decision to accept or deny you._

 _Is it my choice? Have you really already chosen_ _me_ _? To be honest, I would really like to speak to you in person before I tell the king exactly what I think of the marriage contract._

 _I hope this doesn't distract you too much from your councils and meetings. It's been_ _confusing_ _me though, and I have wanted to share the information with someone else besides my adad._

 _By the way, my adad thoroughly approves of you and a marriage between us. He says that you're smitten with me, and you have been since we met. Is that true as well?_

 _You sure do have a lot to answer to,_ _don't you my Prince?_ _Please be safe on your journey back. I'll be waiting for you when you return._

 _Love,_

 _Eira_

Fili finished reading the letter. He read it once more and then frowned slightly. Amad, his uncle and Balin had been planning while he was gone.

He scowled slightly at the thought. Couldn't they have warned him in a letter?

He was grateful that at least Eira had the sense to write it out to him. He sighed softly. It was embarrassing that Thorin and Balin had stepped in to intervene. And what was his mother doing, sending her a gown for her birthday? Everyone was way too interfering.

He put the letter with all the others that he had received from her. It was beginning to be a rather large pile since he heard from her every other day or two. He straightened his clothes, and his coat, and turned to leave his room, thinking about what she wrote.

It was no choice for him. He had no doubt that if she refused his suit, he would just agree to an arranged marriage instead of pursuing another dam. He had hope though, that she wouldn't refuse him.

Hadn't she signed the last letter with 'love'? She had.

He smiled at the thought. He knew that she had reservations, and frankly he did as well. They hadn't know each other for very long, and they both came from distinctly different backgrounds. But, it didn't seem to matter to his heart. At least her father approved of the match. He knew how much she cared about her father's opinion. And it appeared that his mother and uncle liked her as well.

He had tried to shield her from the prying of others as much as possible, but it appeared that he would be unable to do that for much longer. There were some peaceful dissenters that did not like Fili's family. They could possibly target her. But they were non-violent, just difficult to work with. Maybe it would be the best if they married. She could be put under the protection of the royal guard, and Fili could always keep an eye on her.

She could even join him on his diplomatic missions. She got along with Tauriel much better than the average dwarf, and her father traded with men. Her mother was also a midwife for human women, so Eira knew how to deal with humans as well. And then, she would probably adore Bilbo, if they ever had the chance to meet. No doubt, she would be very good on diplomatic missions, dealing with all the different free peoples of Arda. She could help him keep his annoyance in check and keep him company. He wasn't able to stop thinking about her over the course of the last three weeks as it was. Maybe if she was with him, he could actually concentrate better on diplomatic regulations.

And, whose to say even if they did marry, that he still couldn't court her? It would be backwards of course, but perhaps he could mention that to her. They wouldn't even have to consummate the marriage until they were both ready for that step, until they were more comfortable with one another. Fili blushed at the thought of sharing a marriage bed with Eira. They were both quite young, and there was no rush for them to have children immediately. Who was to say that they couldn't just take their time in that as well? It didn't have to be anyone's business but their own. He mulled over his thoughts, trying to decide what he was going to tell her.

It was only a few days until they would leave to return back to Erebor. Things had settled into a nice agreement. Gandalf had been good company, telling Fili about his visits to the shire and how Bilbo kept planning on a visit to the Lonely Mountain. He has also visited with Lord Elrond and Lord Glorifindel, both who wished to know more about what had happened in returning to Erebor, the death of Smaug and the battle of the five armies. Fili was surprisingly open with the two elf lords, who were very interested in what had transpired, especially the deaths of Azog and Bolg.

They delivered news to Fili though, that was not welcome at all though. News that Fili would have to pass on to his uncle and brother, and that could possibly make them even more vulnerable—Azog's legacy wasn't gone, not completely. And until that threat was eradicated, they would all be in mortal danger.

Fili only hoped that he could get home to his family and Eira, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Wednesday update is here! Stuff will be getting real very soon—we'll find out more about this "threat" but not for a while. Fluff still! Fluff, I promise!

Next chapter: Eira is extremely busy while she anticipates Fili's return. It should be up by Saturday!

Thanks to all the wonderful, lovely reviews, favorites and follows!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fili was due back in the late afternoon, having left for Erebor about two days earlier. Eira fidgeted in the library that morning. She had hardly been able to eat at all for breakfast. She felt slightly nauseated and the anticipation surged through her.

She let a smile spread across her face as she worked in the library. She was going to see him soon! She hadn't been able to think of anything else for the last two days. Lady Dis already managed to convince her and Eelis to eat dinner with them tonight, along with some guests that Fili was bringing with him to visit the mountain.

She insisted that Eira wear the dress that she gave her as a birthday present. Eelis only grunted non-verbally when she told him this news.

She was sketching some things out for Ori in the library. He wanted her help. He had managed to write of their journey to reclaim Erebor. He wanted Eira to start sketching a few things to add to his record. She was currently working on the portrait of their halfling burglar, Bilbo. She had already heard several things about Bilbo from many of Thorin's company. He was spoken of so highly by King Thorin, that she was surprised.

"He loved his books, and his food and his comforts. Oh, Miss Eira. You should have seen his little hobbit hole. I think you would have liked it. They love their gardens and being outdoors, you know? Their books and food and comforts. Really, such a simple, but kind person. And I still remember when Fili and Kili started throwing his dishes around." He gave a small laugh at the memory. "I just asked Bilbo, who was arguing with Gandalf what to do with the dishes, when Fili just walked up and took it from me. He then threw it at Kili, who caught it without looking. Poor Bilbo was so annoyed at our song and was worried that we would break all his dishes."

She felt herself smiling at the story. She liked seeing these small glimpses of Fili from others. She knew that he had a slightly playful nature to him, but she had only seen it a few times. She hoped that she would see it more often.

It was then that Tauriel rushed into the library, her eyes scanning the tables quickly until she spotted Ori and Eira sitting together.

"Eira, Ileana's labor pains have begun. She's asked for your help."

Eira stood up suddenly, all nervousness about seeing Fili again escaping her as she thought of the kind dam that she met only once before.

"Of course." Eira told Tauriel.

Ori stood up as well, concerned about his sister-in-law. "Does Nori know?"

"Yes. He and Kili got her to the healing halls just fine."

Eira frowned. She had never heard of a dam giving birth in a communal area. Most of the times that she helped her mother attend births it was in the home of the pregnant women.

"She won't give birth in their home?"

Tauriel shook her head, "No. They try to keep them in a central location so Oin and his healers can help save as many of the mothers and babies as possible. Probably because there are no midwives here."

Eira frowned slightly, wondering why there were no trained midwife dams in Erebor, and began following Tauriel and Ori out of the library.

They turned to the right and began winding their way through a long, stony hallway. It took them only a few minutes to get to the healing halls.

Oin looked up, annoyed at the new visitors to the halls. And, he was quite surprised to see Fili's lass was with Tauriel and Ori. She wore clean, but simple clothes and looked around the halls suspiciously.

He grunted, looking them over, "She's in room four. Ori, keep your brother occupied."

Ori frowned slightly at the suggestion. "I thought that Nori would be more calm. I'm surprised he's not keeping himself busy taking bets or engaging in a game of cards."

"Nori and Kili are playing a game right now, lad. I'm talking about Dori. He's acting more hysterically than Ileana is."

Eira looked surprised at the humor from Oin's voice, who sounded amused more than anything at Dori's overbearing nature.

Tauriel and Eira left Ori to find his eldest brother. The two females spied Nori outside room four, looking quite serious with cards in his hands. He wasn't even looking at the cards, but instead was staring at the wall across from him.

Kili was sitting across from him, attempting to draw him into the game. Nori knew that the prince was placating him and was replying to Kili's query when a loud groan of pain came from the inside of the healing room.

Nori winced slightly and shook his head. It was Eira's first look at the dwarf, and she was more than impressed with his extravagant hairstyle and calm demeanor. He did, however, look like a nervous father. Honestly, the worst thing that they could do was keep him so near his wife without seeing her. It was going to drive him mad listening to her in pain all day.

Tauriel stopped to pat Nori on the shoulder and murmured a few words of comfort.. He looked up and saw Tauriel and Eira. His hands shook slightly, holding his cards as he gazed at the two females.

"It's alright, Nori." Tauriel said with a kind voice. "Eira's mother was a midwife. She's helped to deliver many babies before."

"Perhaps, you should get something for an early lunch, Master Nori? It will be a while still. No need to be so nervous. I'm sure she's just fine." Eira stated to him, and then she before he could reply, walked into the room. Ileana was sitting up on the birthing bed, breathing deeply. Dis was in there, helping her breathe and hold her hand. And there was another dam in there as well. She had brown hair, a lovely beard that dangled decadent jewels and beads, and a stern expression at Eira and Tauriel. She especially seemed to dislike Tauriel.

"Oh! Eira. Thank Mahal!" Ileana called to her, the birthing dam's eyes lighting up a bit at seeing the younger dam enter the room. She had light sweat covering her face and hair plastered to the side of her face. Eira walked to the bed as quickly as possible and sat down on the stool next to the bed.

"How far apart are the pains?" Eira asked the two dams in the room, looking in between them.

"About five to ten minutes," Dis answered calmly, giving a serene smile to Ileana.

"Who usually delivers the babe?" Eira asked, looking between the dams in the room. The one she didn't know just glared at Tauriel who was getting some water for the laboring dam.

"Usually Oin. If he can't make it whoever is with the dam at the time." The brown-haired dam answered, and then continued, "You're Eira. Bit of an upstart, aren't you?" The brown haired dam asked her with her eyebrows raised and dislike etched on her face as she took in Eira's appearance.

Eira ignored the dam.

"Really, Hilda." Dis tutted while she fluffed the pillows of Ileana's bed.

"Seriously, don't be such a killjoy..." Ileana stopped speaking, and then struggled to breathe.

"Oh...oh..."

"Just keep breathing. In deep, through your nose. Like me, Ileana," Eira said, holding her older dam's hands in her own. She winced as Ileana tightened her grip. "Now, out, through your mouth. Okay, again."

Ileana followed her instructions. And then looked up at Eira.

"Has it passed?"

"Aye. It has." Ileana said, giving her a tired smile. "How much longer?"

Eira gave a small laugh before quickly cutting it off. She had never helped with a dwarven birth before, but her amad told her that they were usually a bit longer and more difficult than a human woman. Eira believed it best not to answer her question. Based on the current length and intensity of her contractions, Ileana had probably started labor the day before but didn't realize it. Her mother told her that was natural for first time mothers as well.

"There's nothing to fear. Just imagine that your body is opening up. Our bodies are designed to carry and birth dwarflings. The best thing you can do is stay calm and breathe deeply, yes?"

Ileana nodded at her words, and Eira turned to the small teapot of hot water, sitting on the side table next to the bed.

"Do you have those herbs, Tauriel?"

"Here, mellon." Tauriel handed the little packet of green herbs to her. Eira poured a cup of boiling water and steeped the leaves, stirring them together.

She brought the saucer and cup to Ileana, saying, "Here, be careful it's hot. This won't completely numb the contractions, but should help take the edge off the pain."

She brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip and made a face of disgust.

"Do you know how this tastes, Eira?" Ileana asked doubtfully, while continuing to sip it a little.

"I've had it before, Ileana. It helps with menstrual pains as well. I know it doesn't taste as good as Master Bombur's brews, but it's effective."

"I believe you. Better than doing nothing." Ileana finished the tea with a grimace.

When Eira looked up and took the saucer back, only Dis was in the room with her and Tauriel. The dam named Hilda was gone.

"I dismissed Hilda. She's a good friend, but doesn't take to people she doesn't know well. I think you'll be far more efficient without her negativity in here." Dis said, looking at Eira, and then inclining her head at Ileana.

"Thank Mahal," Ileana said, before unconsciously tensing and giving a deep low moan.

"Here," Eira said, reaching for Ileana's hands, "Let's try and walk through this one."

And so, the next several hours involved Eira and Dis helping Ileana with her breathing while the contractions became more intense and more frequent. Tauriel went around running errands and informing Oin and Nori of any updates.

Oin came in a couple more times to check Ileana's progress.

"She's progressing just fine, especially for a first time mother. Keep doing what you're doing." And then, he was gone.

Eira looked at Dis, who only nodded encouragingly and said, dryly, "That's the highest praise coming from Oin, my dear. Don't be surprised if he asks you to attend to all the births here from now on."

It was in the late afternoon, that Tauriel returned after she had gone to give an update to Nori.

"Lady Dis, Prince Fili's returned. I figured that you would want to see him." Dis looked at Eira, to gauge a reaction, but poor Ileana's labor pains were so often now, that she needed all the support she could get. Eira was currently talking to her calmly and had a small, wet cloth on her neck. She was sitting at the edge of the bed moaning.

Dis looked back at Tauriel who only had her eyebrows raised in a fashion at her. There was more to this than Fili returning. What happened?

Eira was sitting on the stool next to her, too involved with Ileana to pay attention. Dis stood up and quietly left the room, intent on finding her eldest son.

Tauriel came further into the room, and sat on another stool, singing quietly in Elvish. It was calming, and peaceful, and helped Ileana to relax, almost unconsciously.

"In Elvish culture, we sing when the babes are birthed. We believe it helps them enter into the world." Tauriel informed Eira quietly, who only nodded at Tauriel's words. Whatever helped the babe to get her sooner rather than later, hopefully.

It was several minutes later when things changed quickly. Ileana sat up straight and moaned in pain and began breathing rapidly.

"Time to push, I believe," Eira said. "Tauriel, can you please get Oin for me? She's going to need my support on the birthing stool."

Tauriel paused and then winced slightly. "He's actually tending to a small wound of Fili's right now."

"What?!" Eira asked loudly. She didn't have time to worry about Fili though. Ileana's loud groan of pain pulled Eira out of her fog and worry for Fili. He was fine if he was being tended to by Oin. At least that's what she told herself.

"Well, this babe isn't going to wait for him." Eira instructed Ileana to pull her legs apart so she could check her.

It was time for her to begin pushing. She and Tauriel helped her sit on the birthing stool, pulling her legs apart. The stool rocked, and Ileana moved her head to the side, her face bright red and sweaty, pain etched on her face.

"Oh Mahal. This hurts." Ileana groaned at the two females in the room with her, who were running around, getting all the supplies that they needed, including sanitized knives and clean blankets.

"Tauriel, support her on a side, please. I'm going to catch the babe. The next time you feel that wave of pain, I want you to put your chin to your chest, hold your breath, and bear down with everything you have. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Eira." She got out, exhaustion written all over her face. And then, Eira began instructing her on birthing, just as she remembered her mother doing for the women of Rohan that came to her for help. It took only a few before a little bairn, a lad, was born.

There was a small scream coming from the babe, and Ileana's breathing was hard. Eira instructed Tauriel to keep her upright while she tended to the placenta and the small babe, cutting off his cord and tightly swaddling him in a blanket. She turned to give the babe to his mother. She stopped at the look on Ileana's face. Ileana tensed again, and told Eira that she was feeling the need to push again. As she had already delivered the afterbirth for the babe, Eira knew her initial thought the first time she saw her was right. She was delivering multiples.

She placed the babe in the cradle that sat in the corner of the room, where it continued to whimper and Tauriel got more supplies ready for the second babe to make his or her entrance. Ileana continued her rapid breathing. After a few more minutes, the second babe, another lad was born. He was screeching, much louder than his older brother. Tauriel took him into her arms, swaddled him up and cleaned him while his screams stilled to a whimper.

Eira helped Ileana sit on the bed after she delivered the second afterbirth. She looked exhausted and tired. Eira was doing her best to check the bleeding and get her comfortable, when Ileana tensed again.

"Bloody hell. There's another one."

Eira snapped at Tauriel. "Take those babies to Nori. Please get Master Oin and come back. I'm going to need your help in here, Tauriel. I think this one is breech." Ileana blanched at Eira's words. Tauriel looked up and saw for the first time since Eira arrived, fear on the dam's face.

Tauriel nodded, noticing that Eira was doing her best to calm Ileana. She took both babes into her arms and left them. Eira pushed some of Ileana's hair off her face.

She calmly whispered to Ileana, "The babe is breech. Feet first. I don't know how Oin usually deals with it. But there is a possibility that..."

"He doesn't deal with it. Doesn't know how to. It's not his fault..." Ileana said simply, through her pain. Her face was pale and drawn. "Usually neither the babe or mother survives." She grabbed at Eira. "Promise me, if you have to choose, you'll save the babe."

Eira shook her head. "My mother's delivered breech babies that have survived along with their mothers. There's a chance you may not be able to have anymore. Do you trust me?"

"Aye. Please. Just try…I don't want to say good-bye when I haven't properly met them yet." Ileana stated. There were tears that began to form in her eyes. Eira nodded and then took a deep breath. She reached for a second knife, one that had been sterilized earlier in case needed, and she told Ileana what she was doing as she slowly gave her a small cut on her perineum, and eased the babe out of her, feet first. One shoulder stuck, and Eira, made her switch her position, instructing her to arch her back, which she did with a loud screech of pain. And then Ileana's delivered her babe. A little lass, who after some rubbing to her chest and getting her cord cut, began screaming her little head off properly.

Ileana looked up at her, her face losing her color quickly. And Eira handed her the daughter she had just birthed. Eira watched the bleeding, and getting some needle and medical thread, stitched up the cut that she had given her in the perineum. She was still bleeding too much and looked far too weak.

Tauriel came in, and smiled brightly as she saw Ileana holding a small babe to her chest. She was followed by Oin who began to examine Ileana. Eira stepped to the side, who heart pumping with adrenaline as she looked over Ileana.

"I think she'll need some help Tauriel. I have the kingsfoil in that cabinet. Better safe than sorry." Oin said aloud to Tauriel, giving his verdict.

"I agree." Tauriel crushed the kingsfoil in some hot water and brought it to the face of Ileana, who breathed it in deeply. Tauriel then began to chant. It was an amazing sight to behold. After the few minutes that it took for Tauriel to help Ileana, the color returned to Ileana's cheeks and her bleeding had slowed.

Oin spoke to Eira directly, giving her a swift, calculating look. "I'm impressed, lass." That was all he said before he stood up and left the room quickly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ileana. Just, rest easy." Eira said, her hand shaking. Had she really just done that? Why did she feel like she was going to faint herself?

"Thank you Eira. It's all because of you." Ileana told her, gratitude written all over her face as she looked lovingly at her newborn daughter.

Eira shook her head, and said, "No Tauriel really saved you. I just did what I could."

"I'll send in your husband so you can meet your other babies." Tauriel said, before ushering Eira out of the room.

They left the room where Nori and Dori were holding two small babes in their arms with Ori looking at them in admiration. Kili sat also, speaking with Thorin and, her heart gave a flip, Fili. He looked a little worn. He had a bandage on his right cheek, and was wearing a loose, white tunic.

He gave her a smile that she returned.

"Nori, Ileana's waiting for you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you two either," Tauriel mentioned to Ori and Dori teasingly. They both looked startled. "There are plenty of dwarflings to be held."

Nori blinked, "Another one? Nobody bet on that!"

Eira only gave him a close lipped smile and nodded.

"Blimey." He said, looking down at his little son, only wondering what in the hell he got himself into.

"Well, go on in there. Don't act like you're the one that's been working all afternoon. She's going to need all your help." Eira said, inclining her head toward the room.

"Of course," Nori said, and then he, Ori and Dori walked into the room to see Ileana.

"Triplets then?" Kili asked, a wide smile on his face. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes . "Oh, that will be fun."

"Triplets?!" Dis practically shouted, as she had just stumbled into the little waiting area from the healing halls. "My goodness. That's the first set born here in over 200 years."

"Probably longer than that," Thorin commented, and then looked over at Eira. "The third? A lad or lass?"

"A lass, your majesty." Eira answered him properly, remembering that she had almost lost her temper with him the last time that she saw him.

"Oin rushed in, we were worried at first. And you didn't say anything at all either, Tauriel." Kili commented accusingly at his love.

"Aye. I don't know exactly what happened either. Just that Eira sent me out to get Oin." Tauriel replied, sitting next to Kili. Eira looked exhausted, and Thorin stood up, getting a chair for himself and gestured for her to sit next to Fili.

She looked at him curiously, then murmured a thanks as she sat down. What a conspiring dwarf the king was.

"The third babe was breech, feet first. And didn't want to wait to be born...I wasn't sure if Ileana was going to make it."

"Did you heal her?" Thorin asked Tauriel. One of the most important arguments that Fili made for Tauriel staying in Erebor was her healing abilities. Oin had backed up the miraculous healing art that she used on Kili in Lake-town and Thorin was inclined to let Tauriel stay for that reason and the fact that she was also a tremendously skilled warrior.

"Aye. She didn't need much though. Eira is very capable and Ileana is strong. I believe she would have survived regardless, but it doesn't hurt to make her stronger." Tauriel stated with a confident smile, looking at Eira. Eira only felt herself nodding. The dam almost died. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She could never be a healer.

There was chatting among Thorin, Dis, Kili and Tauriel. Eira felt her eyes closing and then remembered that she was sitting next to the dwarrow that she had come to regard very highly.

"What happened?" She asked Fili, remembering that his mother had been rushed out of the birthing chamber to see her son.

"A surprise group of bandits on the road. Humans, actually. We took care of them, but they took us off guard. Bard has them in Dale."

"Where are you hurt?" She asked, almost reaching to touch the bandage on his face. He moved quite slowly, so she had the feeling that he was hurt somewhere else as well.

"Just a graze on my ribs," he said, pointing to his right side, "and, of course, a small cut here." He pointed at his face, giving her a winning smile.

She scowled slightly. He leaned forward to her, and whispered, "I thought you were going to greet me differently."

She blushed prettily. He was talking about a kiss! Not after seeing him show up injured.

"You have some nerve," she whispered right back to him, trying to repress the smile growing to match his own cheeky smile.

She then remembered their supper that evening and stood up suddenly.

"I need to get back to my house, and get dressed for dinner this evening." She exclaimed. There dinner was only in a few hours and she needed to bathe, and try to rest a little bit before...

"Oh yes. That's right, my amad told me you were coming. I think you'll like meeting Gandalf and our other guests." He told her, standing up as well.

"Really?"

"Aye. May I walk you back to your home and leave you with your adad?" Fili asked kindly, hoping to spend a little time with her, all by himself before the evening's dinner.

She looked over at Thorin and Dis, who were still speaking quietly. Kili and Tauriel already left without them even noticing.

She nodded and he walked with her quietly opening the door, and then they began to stroll leisurely back to her home in the blacksmith quarters.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again, glancing at him. He moved gingerly, and a wince of pain crossed over his facial features.

"I'm fine, I promise. If I wasn't, Oin and amad would still have me in the healing halls. You, though, look exhausted."

"I am. I haven't helped with a birth in a long time, and poor Ileana..." She winced slightly. She never wanted to have multiples. It must have hurt with just one. She couldn't imagine having two more immediately after the first. And the work of nursing them! Poor Ileana. She may have to hire a wet nurse to help with that.

"It is a very useful skill, your knowledge of midwifery. I have no doubt that Nori will be thanking you quite a bit for helping his wife get through birthing triplets." He shook his head at the thought. "Three at once. I thought that Kili and I were nightmares when we were younger. I can't imagine having three at the same time."

She felt a smile crack through her face and she began to laugh quietly. He smiled at her much cheered expression. She had no doubt that those two were hellions. Most children were troublemakers. It was how they explored the world around them. They were only children.

"So, you two were troublemakers?"

"Were? We still are, if you ask Thorin and my amad, and Dwalin and Balin, and well, anyone else that really knows us."

She shook her head. She was still thinking about this afternoon and the way that Tauriel had so easily healed Ileana.

"Tauriel's amazing. I've never seen that type of healing before."

"I have." Fili said. Eira looked at him expectantly, hoping to hear the rest of the story. They were silent as they continued to walk to her house. They finally arrived. Her adad wasn't present.

They opened the door, and she lit some sconces. She told him to sit down, which he did on the sofa. She sat next to him, and then, with some hesitation, leaned forward, and threw her arms around him. He stiffened and then breathed deeply, letting his arms fully encircle her around the waist.

He felt his breath hitch at the close contact. She was so small compared to him, her body so much softer and rounder. He breathed in deeply, feeling a wave of peace pass over him.

"I was worried," she whispered into his ear seriously, "when Tauriel got your amad from the birthing chamber to see you..."

"I'm sorry." He whispered back to her, "I never want to worry you. But, I was careless on the way here. I think I was too busy thinking about seeing you again."

She pulled back, with her hands on his shoulders, and he had a strong desire to kiss her, right then and there.

Instead, she pulled away from him, and asked, "So how did you know that Tauriel could heal like that?"

He noticed that her hands were still on his shoulders. He said "I've seen her do it before. Have you ever wondered how she and Kili met?"

"Well, of course I've wondered. It's not everyday that you see an elf and dwarf like that with one another. I figured that they met sometime on your travels here." He nodded positively at her statement.

"We were going through Mirkwood, and were attacked by spiders. Huge, foul creatures whose venom left us sick to our stomaches and weak. We could barely move any muscles, let alone fight off the nasty creatures. Then, Thranduil's elves came, including the captain of the guard at the time, Tauriel."

Eira looked up at him curiously, and said, "Oh...I had heard that."

"Well, yes. Poor Kili was getting dragged away by a particularly repellent looking spider when Tauriel threw her dagger into the spider and killed it. Then we were all taken to Thranduil's palace and locked up in the dungeons...well, all of us except Bilbo that is."

"Bilbo? The halfling? How in the world did he escape?"

Fili looked over Eira, trying to decide exactly how much he wanted to tell her.

"Let's just say he was skilled at becoming unseen." Fili answered vaguely. He would tell her more about their journey, eventually.

Eira blinked and nodded for Fili to continue. "They locked us up. Gave us plenty of food and water, but we had to get to the secret door before Durin's Day, you see. I guess Kili and Tauriel spoke and exchanged stories a few times while we were being held captive." While Eira didn't necessarily see, she just nodded at him in understanding.

"Then Bilbo helped us escape. He took us down in to the cellars. The woodelves love their wine, you know. They usually let out the empty barrels of food and wine back into the river to Laketown. And so, that's where we were all stuffed."

Eira looked at him with wide eyes. He wasn't serious. King Thorin was stuffed into an empty barrel? She noticed his cheeks were slightly pink.

She did her best not to laugh openly, but he caught sight of an amused smile on her lips.

"We were desperate, you know. And we weren't going to escape the palace by force…" Fili did his best to explain.

"Of course...Please continue." She was still trying hard not to smile.

Fili narrowed his eyes at her assurances, "The woodland elves caught up to us in the river though. They closed the portcullis on the river shut, so we were trapped in their realm. Well, the orcs caught up to us too."

"Orcs?" Eira asked, sounding serious and worried.

"Aye. Thorin, Kili and I were being hunted by Azog the Defiler and his equally nasty progeny, Bolg."

"Oh. Yes. I remember hearing about Azog before. Sorry. Continue." Eira said. She had heard hands off his shoulders and was sitting rather close to him still.

"Well, we were fighting with the few weapons we had managed to grab from the armory on the way out. Kili was in the barrel closest to the steps, so he got out of his barrel, and we got him a sword and he chopped his way through some orcs while the rest of us just tried to survive. But Kili, right when he got to the lever, he got hit in the leg with an arrow. A poisoned, black arrow. It made him terribly sick and weak. And...well, Tauriel caught up to us in Laketown and healed him."

Eira looked up at him curiously. His face had closed off at that point.

"Laketown is where you met King Bard and his family, isn't it?" Eira asked once again.

"Oh yes. They were the only ones that took us in, you know. Sigrid, Tilda and Bain—well, I guess you could say they're like our younger human siblings."

She smiled at him. "So, what made Tauriel save Kili's life?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Kili fell in love with her at first sight. It was...a little strange. But, after what she did to save Kili. I mean, she was banished because of following us and choosing to save Kili. I don't really care that she's an elf. As long as they've chosen each other. I will always be in her debt, because she saved my brother's life when I could not."

She looked at him seriously.

"I always knew that you and Kili were close..."

He nodded and said, "Yes. We are. We always have been. I remembered when he was born," Fili said, screwing up his face slightly. "It's my first memory. I remember my adad sitting me on his lap, and amad, handing me Kili to hold while my adad supported the both of us. I remember feeling so warm and happy sitting there."

She gave him a brilliant smile, and said, "That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

He felt himself blush again, and said, "I always seem to be embarrassing myself around you."

She only laughed softly, and said, "Well, I'm sure I'll humiliate myself in front of you at some point."

He only looked at her amused, and said, quite serious, changing the subject, "We do have some things we need to talk about, don't we?."

"Yes, we do," she said, sobering up very quickly as well. "Have you looked at the marriage contract?"

"No, I just got back, remember? And for some reason they wanted to make sure I had my wounds taken care of."

She reached up and touched the bandage on his cheek. Something came over his eyes, an intensity that she had only glimpsed a few times. "Yes, and you were injured. Hmm...well, I think you should look at that contract first and then we can talk. I was planning on allowing you to court me, you know."

His eyes widened slightly, lighting up. He had the feeling that she would allow him to court her, but to actually hear it from her made his heart soar.

"Really? So, may I expect good news from you after I've read the contract and after our supper then?"

She shrugged, and then said, "Fili... Are you sure you'll be alright marrying me? It's been barely 12 weeks since Durin's Day and less than that since we officially met." She crossed her arms over her chest with a slight frown. They hadn't known each other for very long, but still...it felt like she had known him the entirety of her whole life. Why was that?

He sat next to her, pondering her question.

"That's the question I was planning on ask you," Fili commented. "It's nice to see that we both have those reservations."

"So you don't mind then?" Eira asked quietly, intent on getting his answer.

He shook his head slowly, and said, "No. I don't think so. Eira...I like you a great deal. And, if we marry, I promise to honor our vows and treat you like the incredible dam that you are. We...we don't even need to have a traditional marriage at first, you know. Nobody will question us if you don't get pregnant right away, plus it takes some couples a long time to conceive..." He trailed, not quite making eye contact with her, his cheeks slightly pink.

A non-traditional marriage? Oh. Eira blushed as well. They wouldn't consummate right away… that's what he meant.

"So you would court me, while we're married? That's a little backwards." Eira stated, feeling touched that he considered her feelings so deeply in his own musings.

"It is," he replied, nodding his head, before frowning. "I just don't understand why Thorin would insist on us getting married before a formal courtship takes place."

Eira's face looked solemn.

"You need to ask him that, Fili. I'm sure he'll tell you."

He looked at her curiously and then nodded.

"So," Fili said, coughing slightly, "you'll give me your answer after I read the marriage contract?"

"Aye," Eira commented, "and I'll have a few revisions to make to it that I've been thinking about."

He looked slightly alarmed. She put her hands up and laughed at the look on his face.

"Well, more unofficial revisions. Things that I want to be settled between us before we are to marry."

"So, you won't even give me a hint?" Fili asked, unable to take his mind off of the idea of marrying Eira or his eyes off of her lovely face. She was smiling with her eyes so bright, her maiden braid slipping...he absently began to reach for it, wanting to push it out of her face, but he pulled back suddenly.

"Sorry! I...um..." She pushed the braid out of her face herself.

"It's okay," she said, "you stopped yourself in time." She then eyed him suspiciously. "How badly do you want a hint?"

"Well, I'm not going to beg." He commented teasingly, trying to brush over the fact that he had almost touched her maiden braid, one of the very heights of impropriety between a maiden dam and a dwarf. Of course, what usually followed after that braid was unwound was even more inappropriate for unmarried dwarves like themselves.

"Oh. That's too bad." She said, and then stood up suddenly. He had an impression that he had just missed something very important.

"I guess you'll just have to stay in suspense until later tonight." She smiled at the confused expression on his face. "I have to get ready for tonight."

He stood up as well. He put a hand behind his head, and said, "Of course. I've kept you for too long, sorry about that. It was selfish of me."

"Well, in that case it was selfish for me as well."

She walked him to the door, and then they bid each other farewell until later for supper. She then shut the door behind his retreating figure, and made her way into the bathing facility in their home. She let the warmed water pour into the tub, and after undressing and letting her braids and hair out, she slipped in to the warm water.

She allowed herself sometime to contemplate the day. It had been exhausting. She was thankful that Ileana's labor and delivery went well, especially that all three babies and mum had made it out alive and healthy.

And then, seeing Fili...She had almost kissed him. Twice. But, she held back. She wanted him to show her that he wanted the kiss as much as she did.

She sighed once again as she thought back on her conversation with Fili. He had even proposed that it wouldn't be a traditional marriage, not until they became more comfortable at least. She felt relieved when she heard that. She had heard horrifying tales from human women, about husbands who took their wives to their marriage bed without the wife's consent, only wanting their own pleasure in the matter. She did not think that Fili would do any sort of thing, of course, but it still warmed her heart to know that he had thought about how uncomfortable a wedding night between them could be at first.

They liked each other a great deal. That much was obvious. But, they still didn't know each other that well. She noticed that he didn't give her the whole story about Tauriel healing Kili. He had a pained expression and she wondered where the king and the rest of the company was. And she herself, was very reserved as well about things. She didn't talk to him a lot about many things from living with her parents, just a few tidbits here or there. But nothing serious—it was just never brought up in conversation that often.

However, she could see herself married to him. Devoted to him. Not Prince Fili, of course. But just Fili, the dwarf. Could she be that safe haven, that peaceful place for him to go to when he needed comfort? When he needed to take off the crown and forget his responsibility? It didn't take her longer than a few seconds for her to mull it over before she realized that it wasn't much of a question at all. She felt so much peace in his presence. They had a wonderful friendship, and she trusted him. And she believed that she was beginning to love him.

So really, what choice was there?

* * *

Author's Note: I will be updating only twice a week now. I'm almost caught up to what I've written already so I need to stockpile some more chapters.

Next Chapter: Cheeky Gandalf, suspicious Eelis, embarrassed Fili and sassy Eira. Really, just a good old family supper! Oh and perhaps an official bethrothal? We shall see...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Fili made it back to the royal quarters, he immediately found Thorin. With all the chaos of coming back injured and Ileana's birth, he had no time to confront his uncle about the marriage contract that Eira warned him about.

He knocked on the doors leading to his uncle's private rooms. Thorin called for him to enter. Upon entering the chambers, Fili saw that Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf were all speaking together. They looked up to see Fili enter. Thorin grimaced slightly, as he had been waiting for Fili to confront him about the contract since he returned from Mirkwood.

Thorin gestured for his nephew to sit down and then whispered something quietly to Balin, who stood up and left immediately.

"I just sent Balin to get Kili." Fili nodded and then sat down across from Gandalf, his arms crossed. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject when Dwalin just grunted at him.

"Spit it out, Fili. If you think any harder you're brain might explode."

Fili shot him a glare and then looked over at Thorin, before demanding, "Why in the world did you present her a marriage contract, without my consent or without any warning to me?"

"I thought it was the best course."

"Without consulting me about it? It's against tradition. It's as if it's an arranged marriage now. I was planning on courting her formally. Why couldn't we just wait?" He tried to rein in his voice, keeping any hint of betrayal out of it, but he failed. While he forgave his uncle over what happened in Lake-town and the battle over six years ago, he couldn't forget it. The emotional wounds were still fresh, and although he didn't mind the idea of marrying Eira, he wanted it to be their choice, in their own time.

"We don't have the time for that." Thorin told him quietly, looking him in the eye with something akin to regret.

Fili paused, and then said, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to tell you and Kili together. I thought it would easier." Fili grew alarmed at his uncle's words. Fear struck his chest.

Fili nodded in apprehension. Whatever it was, it was quite serious. Gandalf looked weary as well, and Dwalin refused to make eye contact with Fili.

Kili entered with Balin only a couple of minutes later, noticing the tension in the room immediately.

"What's wrong? Something else didn't happen, did it?" Kili asked earnestly, looking between the dwarves and Gandalf.

Fili only shrugged and looked over at his uncle. Thorin smiled at the two younger dwarves consolingly.

"Your brother was asking why he can't formally court Miss Eira. I told him it was because we didn't have the time for it."

Kili was outraged. "What do you mean? So you're saying that no matter what Fili feels for Eira, he can't court her? Just because he's so busy? That's..."

Thorin helped a hand, annoyance crossing his handsome features.

"No. I presented a marriage contract to Miss Eira instead."

Kili's mouth opened wide. Fili glanced at his brother and suddenly felt amused. Of course his uncle knew that Kili was a gossip as well as Fili. It appeared that this was Kili's first time learning about the contract.

"What did she say?" Kili asked, looking excitedly between his uncle and Fili. Fili stared around, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else in the room.

"She hasn't decided yet." Balin told him.

"That's besides the point, Thorin," Fili interrupted, now that Kili was caught up. He didn't want to think about Eira's answer too much. "Thorin said we didn't have the time for that. What did you mean exactly?"

Thorin looked between Balin and Dwalin and then decided to break the news quickly.

"I'm sick."

Fili's eyes met his uncle's, and in that moment, Fili saw the illness. It was in the dark circles under his eyes, the bagginess of his clothes, the paler skin and the thinner, grayer hair. Thorin was dying.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked, his voice wavering a bit. Fili looked at Kili in pity. They both looked to Thorin as their second father, the dwarf who raised them after their own father was murdered all those years ago.

"Oin says it's a mass, in my gut. It's nothing that can be cured. Balin already made me speak to Tauriel and Lord Elrond about it. It's a course of nature. Sometimes people get sick, and they die, unfortunately. We are mortals, after all."

Fili put his face in hands, and rubbed his eyes.

"How long?" Fili asked quietly, looking up at his uncle sadly.

"The estimate is a year at the most. I know you feel very deeply for Miss Eira, Fili. And she has excellent character. I know that you'd like to court her in the traditional sense, but I'm afraid with all your duties, finding time to do that will be difficult. It would be best if you two were married as soon as possible, so you can both learn what you need to in order for you to take over for me. Oin says that in the end, I may not be myself, and I may have to abdicate the throne to you before I pass on."

Fili shook his head in denial. Not about Eira—he had no problem marrying her as soon as possible. He'd figure that he would court her as much as he could during their betrothal and when they married. But to become king so much sooner than he expected? He thought that Thorin would live a much longer life.

Thorin's voice was quiet. Fili looked at Kili and put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Kili cleared his throat.

"You will be a great king, Fili. There's a reason why I have this illness, why you will be the one to lead Erebor and the seven clans in the future. You have a quiet strength and compassion that I do not possess myself."

"I can't...I know it's..."

"Fili." Thorin stated firmly, "You were released from the Halls of Mandos for a reason. You will be the king that our people need."

"Thorin, no. It was...you know it was just a fluke...I'm..."

"No, Fili. Gandalf has told me that you've spoken to Lord Glorifindel quite a bit. You were brought back to us for a purpose. What that is, we don't know. I know you'll figure it out though."

He stood up and then knelt in front of his nephews, pulling them into his embrace. Fili felt tears threaten to leave his eyes. He screwed his face up against the pain that threatened to come to the forefront. He had to be strong, for Kili.

Poor Kili was openly sobbing already, clinging to Thorin with fierce strength.

"All will be well, my sister-sons. I still have some months left. We will spend as much time as possible together. And, I believe that I would like to see the both of you get married before I have to go." Thorin informed them as he held them close to him. He remembered when they were small, how often they would crawl into his lap. He remembered how he would hold them in his arms, reading to them or telling them stories about their family.

Kili looked up, his eyes filled with tears, a question in his face.

Thorin nodded, and then replied, "Yes. After Fili and Eira. And it will be quiet, with only family and the company, understand?"

Kili nodded his head eagerly, and thanked his uncle before returning his embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time, until a gentle knock came out the door. They did not notice that Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf had all slipped out to give the three some privacy.

Dis entered, and said, "There you are." She then looked at her lads and Thorin. "You told them, then?"

Thorin nodded as Fili and Kili stood up suddenly. "You should all be getting ready. Supper is in less than an hour. Fili, you need to-"

Fili cut her off. "I'll get myself ready, amad. I know."

He began to leave when Thorin stopped him. "Wait, Fili." Fili watched as Kili and Dis left the room.

"I know you're uncomfortable with telling others about what happened to you. But have you told Eira about it?"Thorin questioned.

"You mean the fact that I actually died, can remember every detail in the Halls of Mandos and that I was suddenly thrust back into this world?" He sighed wearily, "Why would I want to tell her about that, Thorin? So she'll push herself as far away from me as possible?"

"She deserves to know. She'll marry you anyway." Thorin said, knowing that he was right.

Fili shook his head. "I'm...not ready to tell her. That's too much to burden someone else with. I'll tell her when she needs to know."

Thorin only replied, "It's your business. Trust your instincts. I believe that Eira will be an understanding companion though. Just something to think about."

Fili only nodded as he left his uncle's quarters and walked back into his own to get bathed and dressed for their dinner party.

* * *

A couple of royal guards came to their home to accompaniment Eelis and Eira to the royal quarters. It wouldn't be proper for the two of them to just show up without an accompaniment, so they had to be shown in and eventually, shown out.

Eira and Eelis walked slowly behind the two guards that were leading them. Eira tried to ignore the dwarves and dams who had stopped to openly gawk at Eira and her father, with their finery on and being accompanied by royal guards in the direction of the wing.

She even noticed a dam or two glare in her direction and whisper to her companions. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to say yes to the proposed marriage contract.

The guards led them into the royal quarters, where they passed by several rooms. Eira had only seen a small portion of the rooms in the halls. She tried to keep her mind straight, so she could remember how to get out of there later, but failed. There were too many turns, and the stone walls all looked the same. They were heading into the royal dining hall, where the royal family decided to meet together when they ate as family.

The royal family often ate with the other dwarves in the grand dining hall, but if they ever wanted any privacy or parties, this was the place where it happened. Eira entered into the room after her father, and was taken aback by the splendor on the smooth rock walls. There were lit golden sconces, diamond chandeliers, and beautiful round mirrors. The long, dining table and chairs were made with the finest wood, carved with the utmost precision and detail. Her eyes were specifically drawn to the silver crests of the three male heirs of Durin on the wall each with their own unique, geometric designs. They were situated in a triangle-Thorin's at the head, Fili his right side and Kili on the left.

She tried to take everything in, when she was greeted softly by Tauriel. She quickly said hello, and struck up a conversation with friend. Her father, she noticed, was already gone.

She turned to Tauriel, who said to her, "You wouldn't believe the fuss that Kili was giving his mother about dressing nicely. He refused to let her choose his clothes for the night, so she passed it on to Thorin. Thorin is not happy about that."

Eira frowned slightly. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Kili tidy himself up. He always looks like he just been through a storm. Fili usually always looks nice."

"You should have seen them all when I first met them. They were all even grumpier than usual, starving, and sick. Poor Fili's hair was all over the place. He was pissed at us too, because we kept taking all of his weapons." Tauriel commented, and then continued, "And then there was Kili—you wouldn't believe what he said to me when he saw everyone else was getting searched."

Eira only smiled. That sounded like Kili, who was reckless and didn't seem to care for responsibility and appearances the way the king and Fili did. She felt a pang of jealousy that Tauriel had known Fili so much longer than her.

It was then that she saw Tauriel gasp. "You're wearing my gift, and in a new braid. It's beautiful!"

And then Eira felt that small stab of jealousy disappear at Tauriel's compliment.

Eira touched the braid that was hanging above her family braid. "Oh yes. This is just a bit more formal. You usually have a gift from someone to show your status. I don't have beads or jewels but I have this lovely ribbon from my dear friend."

Tauriel smiled and gripped her arm slightly. "Oh mellon, it's been so much easier to live here in Erebor since I've met you."

She smiled back at Tauriel and nodded. Her eyes then sought out her father, who was standing and speaking next to a tall man all clothed in gray. He had a long gray beard, and although he looked like a man, she had the distinct feeling that he didn't quite belong in this world, as if he was a higher being, only visiting for a short time. He looked up, and stared at her, before giving her a small smile. And then he continued to converse with her father. It was funny though. When he looked up, it was if she could feel herself being examined, thoroughly pulled apart and then put back together.

She frowned slightly, when Tauriel turned her slightly to greet the two male elves that approached them. They had just entered, apparently. The royal family was still not present. It was obvious that they were not very punctual. They were still waiting on them.

"You must be Tauriel. We have heard about you from King Thranduil." The darker haired elf said, with a slight inclination of his head.

"Yes. And it is an honor to be the presence of you both, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorifindel," She said this in Sindarin, and Eira couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the language she heard.

The two elf lords inclined their heads to Eira, and said, "You must be the masterful sketch artist. I've hardly ever seen Thranduil so surprised at a gift. It was a very insightful present. Prince Fili told us it was your idea, Miss Tauriel."

"You're too kind," Eira said, and then, gave the proper dwarvish introduction, curtsied low, and said, "Eira, at your service."

They both beamed looking at each other, breaking out of their cool facade. "You're the first dam we've met, in many years. And, by far, the most polite." Lord Elrond commented, his voice still serious but his face was kind.

Eira laughed lightly. "That doesn't surprise me, milords. We dwarves are a bit fearful of those people or things we don't understand."

"You don't seem that way at all." Lord Glorifindel stated politely, giving her a once over glance. He heard of this lass from Fili's two companions, Gloin and Bifur, who openly spoke to Gandalf about Prince Fili's affections for her.

"That's because this is the first time I've lived in a dwarfish settlement. I lived with my parents on the plains of the Eastern Fold of Rohan most of my life. I had to get used to doing business with humans and the occasional, wandering elf."

Tauriel beamed at her.

"Ah yes. That makes more sense. Well, if you ever find yourself traveling northwest, you are more than welcome to see me in Imladris," Elrond commented to her with a nod of his head.

"That is very kind, milords. And very generous. Thank you." She said softly, inclining her head. She stood to the side, taking in more of the dining room. There was a long, formal table set with ten place settings. She took in the dark, cherry wood and admired the beautiful color. She then excused herself from Tauriel and the elf-lords, and was making her way over to her father when a dinner bell rang.

She stopped near her father, who patted her arm. Eira knew the custom to stand by her seat while she waited for the royal family to enter. So, she found her place at the end near Lady Dis, and stood. Across from her stood Tauriel. Next to Tauriel stood her father. But, next to Eira, was Gandalf, who smiled quiet genially down at Eira. She gave him a small smile back when the royal family then entered the room.

Thorin and Dis entered first, then Kili and Fili entered second both smiling friendly, looking quite handsome in their clothing. Poor Fili still wore a bandage on his cheek, but it didn't take away from his overall appearance too much. And Kili did clean up well. Eira eyed Tauriel, whose eyes softened with affection when she spotted Kili.

Thorin wave his hands, before saying, "No need to be so formal my friends, just take your seats."

Eira was taken aback when she noticed that Gandalf pulled out her chair for her, and helped her to sit down. She whispered a kind thank you. She watched as Eelis helped Tauriel, and then, helped Lady Dis into her seat as well.

"You're making us all look very bad, Master Eelis," Thorin called to him before giving him an amused stare.

Eelis only smiled back and said, "Well, someone needs to make sure that the elf-lords get a good impression of us surly dwarves."

Elrond and Glorifindel only smiled at each other enigmatically, appearing amused at their present company.

"I'm sorry, Master Eelis, was it? You wouldn't be the blacksmith whose goods were given to the Greenwood elves?" Lord Glorifindel asked tentatively, hoping he didn't offend the dwarf. They were a proud race, and were especially vainglorious over the work of their hands.

"It's his work," Fili answered from where he sat, as they were served soup for their first course.

"It was very well done, Master Eelis," Eira heard Gandalf say, complimenting him.

"It's nothing. As long as it's used to hunt and kill the evil in this world, than anyone can use my weapons, gladly." Eelis replied, taking a drink of wine from his glass.

"Well said," Thorin commented, and they continued to eat while making small talk. Thankfully, the dwarrow, elf-lords, and Gandalf carried most of the conversation. Every so often, Eira would see Fili catch her eye and he would give her one of his lovely smiles. She smiled back as demurely as possible, since they were at dinner with so many others, and she felt quite shy.

"So, Master Nori? Wasn't he the dwarf in your company who stole some of our property in Rivendell, King Thorin?" Lord Elrond questioned. When they had arrived, Fili was led immediately to the healing halls and Lord Balin commented that Thorin was already there, hoping to keep Nori occupied.

Thorin tried to repress the smile creeping up on his face. "Aye, that's Nori. He's done well for himself. Makes hardly any trouble at all now."

"Well," Gandalf inserted, "he is married now. Tell me, how in the world did Nori find himself married?"

Dis replied this time, "Ileana came from the Iron Hills about four years ago. She found a job working for Dori in his shop and she became quite the talk of the mountain with her designs. Nori met her, and I don't know..."

Kili laughed at his mother. "I'm pretty sure I know..."

Dis glared at Kili who sobered up immediately. Fili just laughed openly at his brother's words while Eelis gave the younger prince an amused glance.

"Anyways, Ileana told him that if he wanted to court her, he had to shape up. He still has his card games and some gambling, but he's kept out of the dungeons. Ileana would kick him out if he even comes back too drunk."

"His wife just delivered triplets today. The first set in over two hundred years, actually." Thorin informed the elves who exclaimed at the blessing of Nori's children. Children were treasured more than anything by both dwarves and elves. It was one of the few things that the two races had in common.

"Let's hope they all take after their mother more than Master Nori," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

She was beginning to feel sleepy and was hoping that she could speak to Fili alone before she had to return to her home later tonight. That was when she heard her own name.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't quite catch that." She said at the table at large since she was sure she had almost started to doze off and she couldn't pinpoint who spoke her name.

"Are we boring you, Miss Eira?"

She thought quickly, and before even thinking it through, said aloud, "Would you like the honest answer your majesty?"

Thorin looked surprised. Fili looked at his plate, with his shoulders shaking, as though he was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Thorin was about to say something in reply to Eira, when Dis cut across him. "You are quite boring. You cannot blame her for practically falling asleep. Remember, she's had a long day."

"Of course, Miss Eira. Thank you for helping Lady Ileana with her delivery. She and Nori were lucky to have you there." Thorin complimented Eira with ease.

"It was no problem," Eira said softly, hoping that she wasn't as red as she was feeling. Eelis only had his eyebrows raised at his daughter.

"So, Nori and his wife had triplets. And his wife and children are perfectly healthy...Are you a trained midwife, Miss Eira?" Gandalf asked her quietly, staring at her with his piercing, blue eyes.

"Oh, no. I'm not. I'm actually a gardener. I would say that's my primary craft, sir. But, my amad was a midwife, informally trained, but I picked up a few things from her." Eira informed Gandalf as their servers placed plates of dessert in front of each of them.

"Informally trained, but you learned how to deliver a breech newborn from her?" Gandalf asked incredulously. There was a tense silence as Eira noticed the look her father gave Gandalf. She was surprised. Eelis was staring at Gandalf angrily, his defenses raised.

"I didn't say my mother was unskilled, Master Gandalf, only informally trained," she replied, sitting as straight as possible, her shoulders back and her head held high.

He looked her over with a curious stare. "You know who I am? Have we met before?"

"No," she said politely, "We have not met. But, you are old and dressed in gray, so I just assumed. Oh look, dessert."

She said, realizing that the word vomit she was spitting out could possibly get her in trouble. She took a hasty sip of wine and then closed her mouth tightly. Once again, Fili's shoulders were shaking as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

He wasn't the only one laughing this time. Tauriel's eyes were twinkling merrily, Lord Glorifindel and Lord Elrond were smiling openly, and Thorin, surprisingly gave a booming laugh at her expense.

"You did ask her, Gandalf. And, you are old," Kili said, coming to Eira's aid. They then turned their attention to dessert, and Gandalf himself engaged himself in conversation with Eira quietly.

"I was very impressed by your sketch work. Perhaps you can draw something for me while I'm here visiting, if you don't find my presence too irritating." Gandalf asked her, hoping to get on the dam's good side.

"Oh no, sir. I didn't mean that at all. I would be glad to help you. You can find me working with Master Ori in the library, at least until the winter thaws out." Eira replied.

"And you are a gardener in the spring and summer then? That is an uncommon craft for a dwarf." Gandalf told her with amusement.

"Aye, it is. But there is satisfaction found in tilling the ground to bring forth food and I love the fresh air." Eira said to him.

"You must feel stifled in the mountain, Miss Eira. You must ride well, since you lived on the plains." Gandalf commented to her. Most dwarves could ride, but dams preferred to walk, from what he remembered of their culture.

"Aye, she rides. We lived in Rohan, didn't we?" Eelis replied to Gandalf, once again a hint of suspicion to his voice. What was wrong with her father?

Fili looked up at her with a smile, and she returned it gladly. That was something that he didn't know about her. He would have to take her riding sometime.

"Perhaps a trip to Dale is in order," Tauriel commented to Eira. "It has been too long since I've visited Bard and his children."

"A wonderful idea," Dis said softly. "They have a much wider variety of shops and stalls. I could do some shopping."

Thorin grumbled a bit at his sister's words.

"Sure," Eira replied lightly, "It's been a long while since I've ridden a pony. And anything to get out for a ride would be welcome."

They began talking among each other as Eira devoted herself to the pear tart in front of her. It was quite delicious. She really had to taste more of Master Bombur's cooking.

"I can't believe you didn't order apple tart amad. That's my favorite," Kili complained to his mother, picking at the pears on his plate with a grumpy look on his face. Eira had to push down the snort of laughter coming up. He looked like the most stubborn, angry little dwarfling.

"You know how your brother gets around apples," Dis commented down the table. Eira raised her head at Fili, who blushed at his mother's remarks.

Thorin and Kili laughed at his expense, while Tauriel tittered compassionately.

"What's wrong with apples?" Lord Elron asked curiously, "They're one of my favorite fruits. I remember when your company passed through Rivendell. King Thorin, your nephews ate their weight in apples."

"Aye. That was until Fili was stuck in a barrel that had once contained sweetened, rotting apples. We all traveled in the barrels down a rapidly moving stream. We were quite desperate to escape, you know. It wasn't the most refined or masculine escape attempt."

There was Tauriel's twinkling laughter. Fili pushed the plate away slightly looking a little green. Eira felt poorly for Fili. He was obviously humiliated. He was beginning to look sick as well.

"I was hit by an arrow, and as soon as I was on the rocks, Fili ran over to make sure I was alright. And after he was sure I was okay, he got sick everywhere." Kili commented to the table, a sly grin on his face as he glanced at his brother.

"I haven't been able to taste or smell an apple ever since," Fili finished, looking embarrassed at all the attention aimed at him.

They all fell to talking again after their meal was over, and Gandalf asked Eira a few more questions. They waited for Thorin to rise from the table, and he, along with Dis led them into the adjoined parlor with a roaring fire. It was large enough to fit their entire dinner party, and there were many comfortable chairs. As everyone settled down, Fili found Eira, and tugged her arm slightly, guiding her to another small sitting area that was in a more private corner of the large parlor.

There was a small end table between them, and on each side of the table was a chair. They sat across from each other.

Fili smiled at Eira, glad to finally have a chance to sit next to him. It was proper dwarf etiquette to sit those courting away from each other at the dinners, so as not to engage in any improper behavior under the table.

This was an excellent idea, because as soon as he had seen her, he had been awestruck. Her light brown hair was pulled back, and for once completely in place. She had her braids perfectly straight, and there was a ribbon in her formal braid—a sky blue ribbon that wound in and out through the rest of her hair. If she had any jewels, then they would have gone in that braid as well. He would have to gift her some jewels—perhaps diamonds or sapphires.

And then there was her gown. He was struck mute when he saw her standing there at the table next to Gandalf, waiting for Thorin to take his seat.

Seeing her everyday in loose, working clothes didn't prepare him for seeing her in a more formal dining gown. It was a rose pink color, with light cream flowers embroidered throughout it. While her arms were completely covered, her neckline went further down than he had ever seen, leaving the line of her throat and the top of her chest bare. And the way it fit her—it was if she was made to wear that dress. It clung to her breasts and waist, showing her tiny little waist and then flared out, showing off her lovely hips as well. He had struggled to breathe when he first spotted her, and had noticed the smile and wink that the devilish Gandalf had given him when he had helped Eira into her seat at dinner.

She looked tired as he sat across from her, and then he decided to say something.

"You look very lovely tonight," he commented. It was a complete understatement, but he definitely meant it. She was beautiful.

"Thank you. You look quite fetching yourself." He wore trousers, a tunic and navy dinner coat that was cut to his figure quite nicely, showing off his broad shoulders and narrow waist.

He nodded at her compliment, returning her smile. She decided to break the ice and asked awkwardly, "so the marriage contract...what did you think?"

"I see a couple of problems," Fili said. She found her heart jump into her throat. He didn't approve of something. What was wrong? Did he wish to dispute the contract with her father and his uncle? It was well within his rights.

He flipped to a page, and showed her a number. It was her bride price.

"This number is far too low. I'm planning on giving your father more, much more than that." Fili told her earnestly.

She felt herself blush. "That's already an outrageous amount, Fili. You can't mean that."

"I mean it, Eira. I'm sure your adad will agree with me. And then, here." He pointed to a paragraph that read that the length of the betrothal would only be a month long.

"That doesn't give us much time," Fili said, quietly. "Is that alright with you?"

"I was planning to agree with it." Eira commented back to him. "The sooner, the better? I honestly can't stand the dirty looks I get already. We might as well just get it over with."

"Well, as long as you're that happy about it," he said, winking at her and laughing slightly at her answer. "Alright then."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I may have some informal requests." Eira told him pointedly. She had thought of many things that she wanted from Fili. She knew that he was going to be busy, but she wanted to make sure that they would make their marriage work, regardless of his status.

"Oh?" He asked curious as to what exactly was on her mind.

"Yes. First, I am not to be kept from working. I won't just be bearing dwarflings and getting fat by sitting around and gossiping."

Fili's eyebrows shot up and he fought a smile. "You know, there will be other things that you can do. Like visiting the lower levels, helping me with running the affairs of the kingdom, sitting on councils if you'd like...all sorts of work. We all don't sit around getting fat, you know."

Eira looked at him with exasperation. "Well, I've seen enough noble dams to see that most of them use it as an excuse not to work, and I'm not like that."

"Of course you aren't. I have no problem with that. Any other requests?" Fili accepted willingly, amused at her request.

She bit her lower lip, feeling a little nervous, and then, said, "Yes, one more...I would like to have at least one meal with you a day."

Fili looked confused, and then said, "But, of course. We'll always eat together with my family and the great hall."

"No, Fili. I don't mind doing that, of course. But I want a meal with only you, everyday. Whether it's dinner, breakfast or lunch...I can make it, and it will be just the two of us. I think..it would be a good way for us to stay connected to each other, no matter how busy we get."

There was a silence and then Fili felt a small smile grow across his face.

"I think I can do that. I will probably look forward to those moments more than anything else in the next few months."

She hesitated, and then put her hand on his, and asked quietly, looking around to see if there were any eavesdroppers. "Did you speak with your uncle?"

"Yes," Fili said, squeezing her hand back, his throat tight, "he told me everything. I can't imagine being without him..."

"It will be alright. My adad told me that because we are mortal, that's what makes this life so beautiful."

He smiled, and then said, "Shall I find us a quill?" He pointed his chin to the marriage contract. She noticed the way his braided mustache moved and laughed, wondering what it would be like to finally kiss the dwarrow in front of her. She nodded in agreement.

He slipped out of the room, and then within only a couple of minutes, returned with a quill and ink. He took the quill, and dipped it in the pot, signing his name on the bridegroom spot and then handed it over to Eira.

She took it from him, and looked him in the eyes.

He reassured her, "You don't have to. I always said you can tell me no."

Instead, she signed her spot on the contract for the bride quickly, and then put the quill back in the pot. She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'll take the risk."

He felt himself smiling in response, and from the inside of his well-tailored dinner coat, pulled out some beautiful, silver beads.

"These are for you, of course." Fili told her. She accepted them gratefully.

"Thank you. I will thread these through my braid starting tomorrow." He beamed at her. And then he rolled up the marriage contract with the ink now dried, and walked over to his uncle, holding it out to him.

Thorin gave him a beaming grin, and then turned into the direction of Eira. Fili gestured for her to come over, and she found herself in King Thorin's arms as he hugged her.

"We will be so happy to welcome you into our family," he said. She noticed that her father came over and clapped Fili on the shoulder and was shaking his hand as well. Fili gave Eelis a beaming smile.

"What's going on over there?" Gandalf asked amused, as Thorin still had his hands on Eira's shoulders.

"I hope you plan on staying for another month, Gandalf. You're more than welcome to as well, Lord Glorifindel and Lord Elrond. We'll be having a wedding then." Thorin called over, a smile beaming on his face.

Dis practically squealed in delight as she rushed over, pushing Thorin and Fili out of the way, and grabbed Eira into her arms, hugging the other dam to herself tightly. Kili and everyone else, came and congratulated the two of them with hugs, handshakes, and words of honor for their future marriage.

* * *

After the congratulations from everyone, Thorin spoke quietly to Eelis and Dis, the two of them looking over at Fili and Eira, who were speaking with Kili. They broke open at bottle of aged wine, and toasted the new betrothal.

And now, the three guardians were speaking among each other about the wedding.

"What do you mean," Dis asked coldly, "that their betrothal is only a month long?"

"Thought it was best to get them married," Thorin replied, taking a sip of wine, while pretending that he didn't know what the problem was. He knew that Dis would be upset by the short betrothal period, but Eelis didn't seem to mind it at all. It was much easier to feign stupidity when Dis was angry. It would only make her more upset if he knew all along that she would be mad.

"I need longer than a month to get everything ready for a royal wedding. There will be her coronation as a princess immediately following, you know." Dis protested angrily.

"What do you have to do?" Thorin asked, acting quite clueless to the problem. "Fili has some work to do in the forge, but besides that...I mean, you've been going on about that wedding gown before we even showed her the marriage contract."

"What about all the invitations and the travel time, Thorin? Many of our allies will wish to come." Dis wanted to bash her older brother over the head.

"You worry too much, little sister. Everything will be fine. Fili and Eira won't care about a huge celebration."

"Well, it's not about them." Dis commented, huffing slightly and putting her arms over her chest. Now Thorin was legitimately confused.

"But they're the ones getting married." Thorin informed his sister. Eelis did his best to hide his smile.

Dis looked as though she were ready to slap her elder brother when Eelis commented quickly, "It's about family and friends as well, your majesty. A celebration is to honor the couple getting married, yes, but it's also about inviting those that you care about to witness it. I know that Eira could really care less about how big of a wedding they have, but she will want Fili and Lady Dis to be happy."

"I can't do anything, Dis. I'm sorry. It's in the contract." Thorin then pointed to the newly betrothed couple who stood, looking very happy and talking with the others, "Will you make them wait any longer to be married?"

Dis's face softened at the sight of her oldest son and her future daughter-in-law. They had their arms locked together and their countenances shone brightly. They looked like they were deeply in love with each other. She never would have imagined her oldest son so happy to be married.

"Well...we need to move Eira into the royal quarters immediately." Dis said, looking at Eelis. It was really the first time that she had met the dwarf. He seemed a kind dwarrow, who was hard-working and of course, protective of his only child.

"Where will she be staying?" Eelis asked, with his eyebrow raised at Dis' statement.

"There are several quarters available to her." Thorin answered, "We need to prepare a guard detail for her. Even though they aren't married yet, we want to make sure that she's protected."

"And, of course, you'll be moving up here as well, yes?" Dis asked expectantly.

Eelis eyed them and started to shake his head.

"There's plenty of room," Thorin replied. "And, I'm sure your daughter would like to see you as often as possible as she adjusts to a newer way of living."

"I'll think about it," Eelis said, then went back to their original subject. "When do you want Eira to move in up here?"

"Tonight." Dis commented. "Word will be getting out quickly; I'm sure the servants are already beginning to talk. You can't fault them—this is big news. There hasn't been a royal wedding here in a very long time. I have no doubt that the guards will talk as well. The whole mountain will probably know by tomorrow evening's supper at the latest, I'm positive."

"You can stay with her, you know. I'll give you one of the two bedroom guest rooms. Will that be alright?" Dis asked Eelis kindly, knowing that he must be having an upheaval of emotions, just as she was.

He nodded at her and said, "That will be fine. I will go back to my quarters tonight though, and bring everything up tomorrow. We don't have many possessions."

Thorin nodded at the agreement and then replied, "We can have some dwarves help you with that."

Eelis rubbed his eyes, feeling tired at all the excitement of the evening. His daughter was so very happy. He smiled at her, and she caught his eye. She detached herself from the prince and came over to Eelis asking "Do you want to leave adad? We can."

He shook his head, feeling his words stuck in his throat and he cleared it a couple of times. He told himself that this was just a part of life—your children grow old, fall in love, get married and have children of their own. It was the natural course of things. And yet, that didn't make it any easier.

"No. It's alright lass. We all agreed that it would be best for you to stay in the royal quarters until the wedding when you can move in with Prince Fili." Eelis told her, putting his arm around her and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Will you stay with me? Until we wed at least?" Eira asked softly, not quite ready to be parted from her father. Someone needed to watch over him still.

"Do you wish me to? They've offered me quarters up here after your wedding too." He informed her.

"Of course, adad. I'll always need you. And someone needs to take care of you." He felt a smile break across his face at her words.

"Well, then. I'll go get a few things for us tonight, and then we can fully move in for the month tomorrow."

"Alright, adad. Thank you." She gave him a hug.

"Eira," he whispered, "tread carefully around Gandalf. He's not all he appears to be." Eira looked at him surprised. Eelis only shook his head, not willing to explain more.

And then with that final word of caution, Eelis left the room quietly.

"We'll have a guard set up for him too," Fili commented in her ear. Eira turned toward Fili and sighed softly. Fili continued his statement. "He's marrying into our family as well, you know. I wouldn't try and separate you from your adad."

She looked at him fully. Fili looked exhausted, but cheerful still. Eira had a feeling that she looked the same way that he did.

Dis swept over to them, and said to Eira, "Come on dear. It's getting late. I'm sure you want to go to bed."

"I..."

"It's alright. You can borrow a night gown or two tonight. Tomorrow starts a busy day for you." Dis bowled over her protests.

"Oh?" Eira asked. That wasn't what she was going to say. She had a feeling that Dis usually got her way when it came to things though, regardless of what anyone else did, so she stayed quiet.

"Yes. We need to get you a royal wardrobe." Eira frowned slightly while Fili looked at her with something akin to pity.

"But...I was to help Ori." Eira began to protest.

"He'll understand, I'm sure. We have fittings, and a whole host of other things that we'll need to start discussing."

"Amad," Fili began to say, trying to intervene.

Dis gave him a warning look. "You were raised to be royalty, and Eira will be flung into it. It is best that we can prepare her as much as possible for what will come next."

"Please, amad. Just don't overwhelm her too much." Fili practically begged. He didn't want Eira to be too uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Fili." Gandalf quipped, eavesdropping on the conversation, "The lass already signed a contract to marry you. She can't get out of it all that easily now."

Eira gave Gandalf an amused look and she swore that he winked slightly at her in return.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms. Fili, will you come with us as well?"

Fili nodded, and then followed Eira and Dis out the door trailing behind them.

"I wanted to bring the two of you out here, because I want it to be understood that as of now, there will always be a chaperon with you. It could be me, Eelis, someone your familiar with or a royal guard." She turned to look at Fili sternly.

"Do not try anything before you are married, is that clear?" Dis wagged her finger at her son in warning.

Eira looked taken aback as Fili blushed and said, "Amad!"

"Do you understand, Eira?" Dis asked the lass. She had a feeling it would be fine, but she wanted to impress upon them the importance of refraining from intercourse before they were wed.

"Of course. I don't want Fili to be killed before we're even married." Eira replied, looking at Fili with a small smile.

"Ah. So your father wants to make sure that you are married before you engage in intimacy? Good. Some dwarves are much more relaxed about that. But you will both be royalty, so you are not to do anything. You can't risk a babe conceived out of wedlock; if the timing is off by too much, then there will always be questions about the child's legitimacy." Dis informed them as she marched them over to Eira's quarters.

Eira couldn't look at Fili. She was feeling slightly annoyed that so many people were getting involved in her relationship with her future husband.

Dis arrived at a door and opened it. It was surprisingly warm inside, with the fireplace already lit.

"I had the servants set this up and start the fire already. There are two rooms—one for you, one for your father. We eat breakfast together up here in the dining room. After that, you're on your own for luncheon and supper. A servant left some things for sleeping on your bed, my dear." She then leaned forward, and to Eira's surprise, and immense pleasure, Lady Dis gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy that you will be a part of our family. I've always wanted a daughter." She told her with a beautiful smile.

She then straightened herself up, and said, "Fili. I'm going to be down the hallway waiting for you. I'm going to leave the door open. I'll give you a few minutes."

She swept out of the room without a backwards glance.

He stood to face Eira, feeling embarrassed at his mother's words. Since he had started to become of age, his mother never really spoke to him about his body's changes and hormones. What he learned was from his uncle and his uncle's close friends. Most of his uncle's friends liked to give him tips on how to get their womenfolk in bed with them.

But Thorin only told him, when he started his changes, "Those things are normal. You do not have sex outside marriage." And then his own mother would practically beat him if she saw him look at any dam cross-eyed. Because of his amad and uncle, telling him how serious it was to be married before engaging in physical intimacy, he had only kissed a lass or two, and unfortunately, not very well. It was when he was a lot younger, usually as a prank or a dare from his brother.

Eira looked up at him very prettily and he found himself wanting to kiss her.

"Your amad seems besides herself with the idea of a wedding." She told him, her voice soft and expectant.

He winced, and said, "I wish you luck."

She gave a small laugh, and looked at him curiously, her head cocked to the side in question. Her hair was finally beginning to slip in the back, and he had an overwhelming desire to see her with her hair all down, and her braids completely unwound.

He coughed slightly, and then asked quietly, feeling a fool once more, "May I kiss you?"

She replied, "I'd like that very much."

And she stood on her tiptoes as he held onto her waist, bent down and kissed her lips. She smelled so sweet, like something floral, and her lips were very soft against his scratchy beard and mustache. Not wanting to be too forward, he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. She kept her hands around his neck, and pulled him closer, once again, returning the kiss softly. They broke off after a few moments.

"That was my first kiss. Thank you. But, I think we might need to practice more." Eira commented, blushing slightly at her forwardness.

Fili leaned forward, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and then whispered in her ear, "I believe that is a brilliant idea." She felt herself unconsciously shivering at the feel of his hot breath on her neck, just below her ear.

"Good night," he said, giving her one small peck on the lips. He turned back to look at her with a tiny smile, and then, reluctantly left her in her quarters.

He had the distinct feeling, that once he began kissing her, he wouldn't be able to stop.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woah. This is a long chapter. Hope you all don't mind. There's a lot that happens. All will be revealed about what happened to Fili, after all he has to tell Eira at some point. Poor Thorin—don't worry, this plays a part in the plot. And maybe he'll last longer than a year. And why would Eelis be suspicious of Gandalf when he willingly talks to elf-lords? Elrond and Glorifindel are good supporting characters and I threw them in there so we could establish that they have met Fili and the others. Again, this is for the plot way in the future.

I hope you all liked the way I wrote Thorin breaking the news to Fili and Kili. Poor Kili. He's such a sweet soul. (Fili too, of course). That was a hard scene for me to write-their relationship is complicated but they love each other. Hopefully, that got across.

The next four chapters: things happening during their betrothal period, including Eira formally presented to Thorin's council, a trip to Dale and tea with Tilda, a celebratory pre-wedding dinner, and then, finally the wedding. So, wedding will probably be around chapter 15. Sorry if I get long-winded, once I start writing though, I have a hard time stopping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next went by in a quick blur for Eira. After the formal announcement of their betrothal, she was kept busy for most of the day and the few moments that she had for her own pursuits were taken up with people commissioning her to sketch for them. Between sketching Thorin's company's journey to Erebor and the requests that she had from Lord Elrond and Lord Glorifindel, she was ready to cut off her drawing hand.

And then there were the few moments that she had with Fili. They were never by themselves anymore. If they were lucky, it was only Tauriel, Kili or Ori with them.

At worst, it was either Dwalin or Eelis, both who seemed to think it was incredibly entertaining to bark at the two to sit as far away from each other as possible.

Dis hadn't backed out of her word. There was a lot for Eira to learn. While she had excellent manners and was impeccably polite, there were other things to learn as well. She had to know all about Erebor—how to get to each major point of the mountain. She was also shown all the emergency exits and any secret ways to get from one point to another.

And then there were the dress fittings. Dori was the tailor, and Ileana, at hearing about the betrothal, immediately insisted on sketching in her bed while recovering and in between her babe's feedings (which wasn't often, considering that she had three hungry newborns to constantly comfort and nurture).

Still, Eira was impressed with the lovely colors and the variety of clothing. After receiving the lovely pink and cream colored gown from Lady Dis, Eira was only expecting dresses. She did get many formal gowns, but there were more casual day dresses included as well. She also had a variety of blouses and skirts, riding clothes and nightgowns. She was impressed that they gave her clothing for her craft—skirts and tunics made from an abrasion resistant fabric so that the dirt would be easier to clean out and unlikely to stain.

Dis also taught her many things. She went everywhere she could with Dis, constantly watching and shadowing Erebor's current princess. They visited the sick in the infirmary, the new mothers, the young children. They brought food to the elderly and visited with them. They handed out clean clothing and blankets to the families that needed it.

They even helped around the mountain, in shops, mines, forges...Dis often told Eira that it was the king and princes jobs to protect their citizens from external and internal forces. It was the queen's and princess' job to ensure that all of Erebor's families were taken care of with the simple things. Heat in their homes, food to eat, clean water to drink, and clothing to wear. They arranged for childcare for the dwarflings so that that both parents could work if needed. One of Eira's favorite places to visit was the central nursery home that housed the smallest of dwarflings when both parents had to return to their crafts.

Over time, Dis explained that Eira would become an ambassador to the king on behalf of the common people of the mountain. Eira was impressed at that idea. She had no desire to be idle. She wanted to help Fili and others in Erebor as much as she could

It was a week after their formal betrothal announcement that Eira found herself outside of the royal council chambers—a large room connected to the throne room. On the council sat about twelve dwarfs in addition to the king, Fili, Kili and Dis.

Each of the dwarfs represented either a specific clan or craft. It contained representatives of all the dwarf clasns in the entire world of Arda.

And that was why she kept fiddling with the sleeves of her lavender day dress. It was cut quite well, but was a bit more modest on her chest. Ileana confessed to her that most of the dwarves that sat on the council were very conservative, hence the higher neckline and longer sleeves. Her maiden braid held the silver courting beads that Fili gave her and she hoped that her hair was staying up in the back.

"You'll be fine," the gruff voice of Dwalin came to her suddenly. She glanced over at him. Since she would be a member of the royal family soon enough, she always had at least two guards on her at all times. Lord Dwalin gathered her from the library where she was keeping busy, working on sketches. She didn't want to think about the moment when Fili would finally introduce her to the rest of the king's council.

The other guard remained silent, and alertly looking around the waiting chamber where the three of them currently stood.

Dwalin continued to speak, "Even if they have something to say against you, Fili and the king don't care."

She nodded silently at his words, wondering if that he was indeed trying to make her feel better. It seemed in direct contrast to the dwarf who usually eyed her like she was going to attack Fili at any moment.

Dwalin continued, "We got off on the wrong food lass. It's not you. I just have to be thorough. You actually wouldn't believe how many dams have tried to coerce Fili into marrying them. Thank Mahal he's completely oblivious when it comes to that sort of thing. But, you seem alright though."

"That is high praise coming from you indeed, Lord Dwalin." She replied. She would probably feel more amused at the idea if her luncheon wasn't in danger of leaving her stomach.

He sighed, and then folded his arms across his chest, scowling once more.

"And, I promise," Dwalin continued, giving her an annoyed look, "That I'll be as thorough with your protection and any bairns that you might be blessed with."

Eira felt herself smile finally, and then nodded at him, finding herself oddly touched by the grumpy dwarrow's words.

A side door opened up suddenly, and there was Fili. He smiled at her as he took in her appearance. It was a very attractive color on her. Ileana and Dori certainly had a talent in regards to their craft.

He walked up to her side and gave her a small peck on the cheek, beaming down at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, noticing that her feet were stepping back and forth. She was practically quaking.

He took her arm in his, squeezing her elbow tightly, hoping to calm her.

She couldn't speak, but only nodded, quick.

"They just want to get to know you." He whispered to her quietly, looking over her worriedly.

"They'll look for weakness," she said to him, pleading at him with her eyes to save her.

"You won't give them anything. I know you won't." And with the smile he gave her after those words, she felt like she could fly. There was always something about Fili's grin, when he truly smiled. It lit up his entire face, making his blue eyes brighter than ever before, and his golden hair looked as though it was glowing.

He opened the door and led her inside the room. There was a large round table in the middle of the room. Dwarves sat around the table, looking her over as she entered the room with Fili. She found Kili, Thorin and Dis all smiling at her and kept her eyes on them as she walked into the room. She also saw Lord Balin as well who was giving her a look of reassurance. Fili led her over to two empty chairs, and he helped her into her seat. He then took the chair next to her.

This was it. She breathed in deeply and looked around the table with a bright smile. It was the best she could do—she felt that if she did anything besides smile, she'd probably break down into tears. Showing that kind of weakness wasn't an option. Her knees shook and she tried not to touch her hair, which was a nervous habit she had picked up over the years. Several dwarrow relaxed in their chairs, looking at her calmly. There were even a few who smiled back at her kindly.

Thorin then stood up, and officially introduced Eira as Fili's bethrothed.

And then, with her and Thorin's permission, they began asking her questions.

There were questions about where she was from, what her craft was, how she had met Fili, and what her thoughts were on certain kingdoms, trade agreements, alliances, and military operations.

She was as honest as possible, hoping to remember her crammed lessons on diplomacy with Dis over the last week. If she didn't know something, she was frank and told them that she didn't know yet. Eventually, the questions ended until one dwarf in particular spoke up. He'd been staring at Eira with narrowed eyes from the beginning, which had set Fili on edge.

He asked a question that completely caught Eira off guard, "Is there a reason why you resemble the former princess of the White Mountain dwarves so much?"

Eira blinked a couple of times and frowned. She saw Fili out of the corner of her eyes, his hands clenched at the tone in the dwarf's voice. His eyes were narrowed at the dwarf.

"I can't imagine a reason why that would be, Lord..."

"Lord Vail. I hail from the White Mountains, Miss Eira. And you are the late princess' double."

"I have no answer for you," she said, shrugging in bewilderment. "I honestly have no idea."

"Your mother was from the White Mountains, wasn't she?" This Lord Vail dug a bit more, hoping to glean more information from Eira.

"Yes. She was a handmaiden of a noblewoman. That's it." Eira answered as politely as possible. What did it matter?

The dwarf continued to eye her curiously. "So, a coincidence, I suppose."

"Those do occur," Thorin commented, interceding on Eira's behalf for Fili. He didn't like the look his nephew was giving Lord Vail, or the fact that Fili's hand was subconsciously drifting to a hidden knife in his bracer.

Vail, as the ambassador of the Firebrand clan from the White Mountains, was more pain than Thorin thought was worth being a king over. However, it was Vail's right to question Fili's future wife. It was just an informal meeting, so they could be introduced to her before she officially joined the council after their marriage.

There were a few more words shared on the council, and then the ambassadors were all dismissed. Fili helped Eira up, and then Thorin watched as the two, along with Kili departed, speaking to each other merrily.

Thorin frowned. He'd have to do something about this. Lord Vail was right to ask the question of her, and something niggled slightly in Thorin's brain. He always thought that Eelis looked slightly familiar, but he hailed from the Iron Hills. And, he knew that Eelis kept things to himself. It was his right to, but now that Eira would be marrying Fili...

"You're worried, Thorin." Dis commented. She had to admit that she was feeling a bit anxious about things as well, not that it would change the marriage contract or arrangement.

While coincidences did happen, what Lord Vail was insisting was rare. Was it possible that Eira looked so much like the late princess of the White Mountains without being related to royalty?

"Do you think it's possible, Balin?" Thorin asked, turning to his oldest friend and trusted comrade.

Balin looked at Thorin and said, "It's a possibility that her father hasn't told us all. The lass was so taken aback by the comment. She doesn't know—that's obvious. But Eelis, he might be keeping his own secrets."

"He's a bit more serious and close-mouthed around Gandalf." Dis commented. "Perhaps Gandalf knows something as well."

"Gandalf always knows more than he tells, Dis." Thorin commented, and then made the decision. "Come with me, Balin. We're going to see Eelis."

* * *

Gandalf was sitting in Eelis' shop, smoking a pipe while sitting in the chair by Eelis' inventory table, looking as if he owned the place himself.

"Aw..." Gandalf commented when he saw Thorin, Dwalin and Balin enter. "I thought this might be the best place to be right now."

Thorin just cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "What do you know?"

"That's not for me to say. Master Eelis asked me not to." Gandalf replied, inhaling smoke once again from his pipe.

The pounding in the forge stopped suddenly, and they heard the sound of hot metal submerged in water. There were some footsteps and Eelis came in, hanging up his apron on a hook and smiled at the lot of the men in his shop.

"What can I do for you King Thorin?" He asked, staring at Thorin curiously, hoping that Eira and Fili weren't in any trouble.

Thorin hesitated, and then looked at Balin. He didn't know what to say, so he only nodded at Balin.

"Your daughter was presented to the king's council today. One of them brought something up, quite curiously. He said that your daughter resembles the late princess of the White Mountains." Balin broke the ice, informing the blacksmith seriously.

Eelis folded his arms, and then asked, "You have Firebrands on your council?"

"Aye. Lord Vail." Thorin replied to him.

Eelis snorted and then shook his head and then cursed in Khuzdul.

Gandalf laughed, and then said, "I told you it wouldn't stay secret for long."

That wasn't the reaction that Thorin was expecting.

Dwalin began to start ranting about upstarts and deceiving the royal family when Thorin put up his hand.

"Eira doesn't know anything, does she?" He had to make sure of that. If there was a plot to ensnare Fili...well, it worked. But they had to make sure that Eira was of good character. Thorin genuinely liked her, but if Eira was planted into Erebor in order to gain the trust and affection of Fili...

He shook his head solemnly. "We kept everything from her. It was for all of our protection. When we left the Firebrand clan, well, there was a reason for our secrecy."

Thorin looked at Gandalf, who was staring at them with a knowing look on his face.

"So, you've known, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, almost accusingly.

"I'd be a fool not to know. Her mother was one of the greatest and kindest dams I've had the luck to meet. And, Lord Vail is correct. She is her mother's replica."

"And you've known Eelis before?"

Gandalf nodded before replying, "Of course, but it was by a different name."

Silence descended on the three dwarrow staring at Eelis, who met their stares stubbornly.

"That's not even your given name." Dwalin snarled at the dwarf, angrily, feeling betrayed. They were thorough, both himself and Nori. Both Eelis and Eira were investigated thoroughly.

Eelis looked at them, smiling bitterly. "You would go the same lengths to protect your family, if you knew my reasons."

"I'd like to hear an explanation. It won't stop Fili from marrying Eira, but I'd still..."

"The only reason I care that Eira marries Fili," Eelis interrupted him suddenly, "is because it will make her happy. I happen to think highly of the lad as well. I have never cared who my daughter married. It wouldn't matter to me if she chose a lowly soldier or miner, as long as it made her happy."

Another silence descended until Thorin questioned, "Will you tell me everything?"

Eelis only nodded his head softly. "If you need to know, then yes."

"What about your daughter?" Gandalf asked.

"I'll tell her too. It's time she knew the truth." Eelis said simply, and then, sighed. "I'll close up early."

"Dwalin, go find Fili and Eira, and tell them we need to see them at Eelis and Eira's current living quarters." Thorin ordered Dwalin.

"Of course," Dwalin said, giving a dirty glare to Eelis, before leaving. The three remaining dwarfs, along with Gandalf, left together heading toward the royal quarters.

* * *

"What's going on?" Eira asked, going to sit down with Fili on a sofa in the front room of her father's visiting quarters. Fili just shrugged and Dwalin only grunted, slightly gnashing his teeth in annoyance. She had been visiting with Fili. Kili was gone for a few minutes, and they were enjoying those few moments of privacy with one another, when Dwalin stomped in grumpily, ordering them to go to Eira's apartment to wait for her father and Thorin.

It only took a few minutes for Gandalf, Eelis, and Thorin to enter into the room, after Fili and Eira arrived, which was a good thing, considering the palpable tension that was felt in the room.

"Thank you Dwalin," Thorin said, giving him a nod of dismissal.

Dwalin eyed Eelis and Eira suspiciously before heading out the door. Thorin and Gandalf and sat across from the sofa, and Eelis pulled in a chair. They sat in a circle. Eira's and Fili's hands were entwined. She squeezed it, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Am I in trouble?" Fili asked, doing his best to break the tension.

"Feels like it, doesn't it?" Thorin asked, with a smile, "when you were but a dwarfling and getting lectured by myself or your amad about some mischief you got in to."

Fili smiled and then noticed that Eelis had a very strange, distant look on his face.

"Eira," Eelis said, coughing slightly as though he was trying to gather his courage, "I heard that Lord Vail gave you a hard time during the council." Fili stiffened and looked between Eira and her father.

"Aye. He seems a little angry. He was just saying I looked like the former Firebrand princess of the White Mountains." Eira replied, wondering why what that dwarf had to say to her bothered him so badly. It had obviously bothered Thorin too, since he was the one that most likely informed Eelis about what happened.

There was a long pause, in which Fili sucked in a deep breath and looked at Eelis seriously.

"He's right, isn't he?" Fili asked, looking at Eira in amazement suddenly.

Eelis nodded solemnly. "I should start at the beginning."

"You were traveling Arda, when you met amad, right adad?" Eira started the story. She remembered hearing it all the time as she grew older, about how her parents met and fell in love.

"I wasn't just traveling lass. I was sent on a mission." Eelis replied, eyeing her. Eira looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

Fili sat up straight, his hand still holding Eira's, squeezing it firmly. He kept his eyes on Eelis even though his eyes randomly strayed to Eira.

"I'm from the Iron Hills, that's true. But, my good friend, Dain," Eelis winced when he said the name of Ironfoot, "asked me to go to the White Mountains to see if the one nobledam that wrote to him would make a good wife for him. He knew I always wanted to travel, and well, I had nothing else to do. I had already become a master of blacksmithing, and my adad had just passed, but he had many debts, and so, Dain asked me. He bribed me with a good amount of gold to look in on this nobledam and write to him about her.

"So, I did. She was horrid. I wrote a letter to Dain, telling him to avoid marrying her at any cost, since she didn't seem to care about anyone or anything besides herself. It was after leaving this meeting to gain the nobledam's acquaintance that I ran into your amad, quite literally. I remember helping her up, apologizing at my clumsiness and I watched her leave. I met her a few days later. She was struggling with a large bag, and I helped her take it to where she needed to go. It was a birth she was tending to. I remember asking her if she had anyone to escort her home after the birth was over and she gave me the strangest look.

"She said she did, but I was welcome to join her escort, if I didn't mind hanging out. I had nothing else to do at the time and it was a quick birth. I thought it was curious, that she said she already had an escort, but I didn't think about it. It turns out they were her guard, very well trained at staying in the shadows and keeping a discreet eye on her.

"Over the next couple of months, I decided to stay put and use gold that Dain gave me to start up my own forge in the White Mountains. There weren't many smiths of the my skill level, and the weather was a fair bit nicer than the Iron Hills. I saw her a couple more times when she came to my forge, and said to me 'You're hard to find, you know.' I remember feeling completely flabbergasted as she told me that we should have dinner, and that she needed an escort home.

A small smile appeared on Gandalf's face at that.

"Well, I escorted her home, and I found out her home was the king's palace. I remember looking at her and she guessed, "Oh, well I guess you didn't know that I was royalty. That makes me like you even more than I thought." And then she kissed me. After that, it didn't take me long to learn more about her.

"She was the eldest child and only daughter of the king and queen—Princess Astra. Since she had four younger brothers, her father doted on her quite a bit, letting her do whatever she wanted. And, what she wanted, since she was a young dam and helped her amad give birth to the oldest of her brothers, was to become a midwife.

"She said it was empowering, being able to help females that way. And, until we met, she was married to her craft, just as one would be married to a spouse. Her father gave me permission to court her, and I did the best I could. She still accepted me, and her entire family did as well. I don't know what the old king saw in me to grant me permission to marry his only daughter, but I am grateful that he was so kind and understanding.

"About a year after we were wed, we found out that you were coming, Eira." Eira looked at him with a serious expression on her face, taking everything, Eelis thought, quite well.

"There were some disturbances in the kingdom that were starting to pop up. There was a faction of the Firebrands that felt like the king was too soft, and that he wasn't taking advantage of things the way he should. They called back to the day when an ancestor of the king's had allied himself with Mordor. The king was very vocal, along with Astra's brother who had recently come of age, against those dwarves and had them locked up for their treachery.

"There was so much unrest though, well, I still don't know who exactly betrayed the royal family but they were all killed, as they slept. The king and queen were poisoned with their late night drink. and everyone else was slaughtered while they slept in their beds." Eelis stopped, and cleared his throat, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"They didn't spare anyone. Even Astra's smallest brother, who was only three years was massacred. The handmaidens, servants and royal guards were all murdered as well, since they couldn't risk any wintesses." Eira closed her eyes and put a hand on her mouth in shock.

Fili only kept his eyes on Eelis and asked, "How did you manage to survive?"

"Astra was with me in the forge that evening. I had a late night commission I was working on and she brought me supper that night. One of the royal guards found us. He had a horrible injury, and ended up dying from his injuries, right there in my forge, but not before he told us what happened. We left that night with only the food and gold I had on hand and the clothes on our backs.

"We traveled as far as we could until we ran across an abandoned wood cabin. We stayed in there. When the Rohirrim found out we were there, we asked for asylum and I told them that we would work and trade with them, and Fengel didn't see any problem with it as long as we could pay for our home with my work. It was simple, and well, we thought it best to stay there."

Eelis looked up and watched Eira, who was frowning. "So, amad was really the late princess?"

He nodded his head at her solemnly.

"And you are familiar with my cousin, Dain?"

Eelis winced slightly at Thorin's tone of voice. "There's a reason why I came to Erebor, your majesty. It's been a long time since I've seen Dain. We fought together, and were quite close. I'm a few years older than him, but he liked my adad's work and we worked under my adad together to learn the craft of blacksmithing as well. He was a good friend of mine, but I didn't wish for him to recognize me. Of course, that point's moot now."

"Gandalf said that he knew you by a different name. Have we met before?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Aye, very briefly...Einar is my given name."

Eira's head snapped up to look at her father. Her face grew stern, and she felt betrayed.

"Eelis isn't even your real name? Is my own name even Eira?" She asked accusingly, her lips became a tight line of anger.

"Of course it is, lass. You weren't born yet. We had no need to deceive-"

"And yet you still lied to me. All that you told me about where you were from, where the two of you met, everything." Eira stated to her father. Fili, Thorin and Gandalf looked between the father and daughter in silence.

"It was for your protection, lass. They would have killed all of us, with no mercy. I had to protect you and your mother, at all costs."

"But what about when I grew older? Whenever I would ask about the White Mountains? I trusted you." She stood up suddenly, excused herself and then walked toward her room.

Fili watched her go, concern on his features.

Thorin turned to Eelis, and said, "I wish you would have told me earlier."

Gandalf paused, and said, "He had his reasons. And they were good ones. I have wondered for a long time where the two of you escaped to, you know. You, at least survived. There is still hope for the dwarves of the White Mountains...in time." Gandalf glanced over at Fili, giving him a pensive look.

Thorin caught on to what Gandalf was hinting at. "Any sons Fili and Eira may have will be heirs of Erebor, Gandalf."

"Of course…" Gandalf replied, still looking at Fili with a calculated expression on his face.

Fili stood up, and asked Eelis, quietly, "Sir, if I leave her door open, may I go see Eira?"

Eelis looked up at the lad and only nodded. He had only been sitting with his hands in his face, wondering whether his daughter would ever forgive him. Fili stood up. Eelis and Thorin watched as Fili walked over to Eira's bedroom door. He knocked and then entered quietly, leaving the door open.

Eelis looked at Thorin, saying, "I'm surprised you have a Firebrand on your council. The rumor is that the royal family's heads were sent to Mordor, as a tribute." He shook slightly, "I think about that all the time. The three younger brothers, they weren't of age, the one just a babe still. It shouldn't have happened like that. And one of my wife's handmaidens—she was to get married only a few days later." He shook his head, tears feeling his eyes slightly, "So much death, for no good reason."

Thorin blanched slightly, and Gandalf looked over the two dwarrow somberly.

"I understand your reasons, Eelis. I'm sure your daughter will forgive you." Thorin told him, before continuing, "Thank you for giving me the truth. I will be discreet. There's no need for Lord Vail to know of the connection..."

"I know him. He'll recognize me, I'm sure. But, the sooner we can delay it..."

"I agree," Thorin commented and looked after the bedroom where Fili had entered.

* * *

Fili looked at Eira, who was laying on her bed face down, the back of her hair slipping out of it's plait.

He walked up to the bed slowly and then pulled the stool situated at her vanity out. He spied an old, but beautiful comb, the blue ribbon from Tauriel and a small jewelry box. Unlike most dwarrrowdams, Eira hardly ever wore jewelry. He only saw her with small diamond studs in her ears. He wondered what other jewelry she had in that box.

He carried the small wooden stool to the side of the plush bed. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her face toward him. He saw that her cheeks were wet with tears. His heart moved to pity. He never wanted to see tears of sadness on her face.

She sighed, and he moved his hand to her cheek, brushing the trails of her tears away.

"I can't believe this." She whispered to Fili, "How could he keep that from me?"

Fili breathed in deeply, and said, "I don't know, Eira. I'm not a husband or a father yet, but I think I would do anything to protect those that I love."

She looked at him clearly, and said, "You are never to lie to me, alright?"

He nodded his head and gave a small smile. "I wouldn't dream of it. But sometimes, it might be necessary. Your father just did it for your protection. I promise to never be dishonest with you, but I may not be as forthcoming with information as you or our children may want me to be. Sometimes truth and knowledge is a burden."

He thought of his own secret, of what happened to him on Raven Hill. He shuddered slightly, and told himself that now was not the time. He feared the look in her eyes, the abhorrence, the rejection. And he couldn't burden her with that tale right now. He would tell her, but it had to be the right timing.

She pushed herself from laying down to her sitting position, swinging her legs over the side of the bed so she faced Fili.

"How did you become so wise? You're only a few years older than me. The first thing I remember, when I was dancing with you, was how blue your eyes are. When we first danced, it seemed as though you were looking into my soul. I figured it was because you were a wise old dwarf."

"If only I were really that wise or had that talent. It might make things easier on me." Fili replied to her. Her hand was now closed on top of his on her cheek. She closed her eyes against the sensation. She wasn't sure when she stopped fighting the butterflies or the sensation that she was falling. It didn't seem to matter with Fili—she didn't want to battle the feelings in her, the rational part of her saying that it was impossible for her to be in love after knowing him for only short amount of time and her heart soaring at the feeling of finding a real, true love.

She nodded, and looked through the door into the parlor, where her father sat with his hands on his face.

She looked back at Fili, and asked, "Do you think it matters who my mother really was?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all. We're all come into this world the same way. It's what we do with our lives that define us. I think if you were born in the White Mountains, in their royal palace, you would be a much different person then who you are now. Of course, now you can't say that you aren't good enough for me, since we're equals and all."

She cocked and eyebrow. "Oh, is that right?"

"Aye. We were both born in exile, both of our fathers were lower class dwarves, and our mothers were the princesses. See–we are more equal than you realized." He then frowned and then admitted, "Actually, you are still far out of my league, even more so now."

She stared at him wistfully, and blushed at his compliments. And she felt the same way about him—that could never be good enough for him.

She asked quietly, "Can we move up our wedding?" Fili stared at her, and then, he began to chuckle.

"Do you want to propose that idea to my amad?" He questioned her, amused.

She gave a small noise of discontent and said, "No. You're right. It was a foolish idea. It still feels like this week has dragged on and on...and I still have three weeks to go."

"Maybe you should venture out of the mountain then?" He suggested, helping her sit up in her bed. She pushed her self up on her arms, and swung her legs in front of her, hanging off the side of the bed. She nudged her feet against his own.

She stared at him with a look of suspicion, and asked, "I can really do that?"

"Of course. You're not my prisoner. Just ask Tauriel to go with you and your guard follows you everywhere."

She narrowed her eyes, and then said, "Yes. About that..."

"No compromise there, Eira. You never know what could happen. I want to ensure you're protected at all times. And as I won't be able to go with you tomorrow…"

"I have to go tomorrow, huh? Are you already bossing me around, Fili?" She questioned teasingly.

"Of course not." He backpedaled quickly. He had just assumed she would want to go as soon as possible.

"Good. I was thinking in a couple of weeks. Your amad and Dori and everyone else seems to have their own schedule for me leading up until the wedding," she commented with an annoyed look gracing her features.

"It will get better after we're married." Fili told her earnestly, taking her hands in his own, and bringing them to his lips. She sighed as he kissed each of her knuckles softly.

"Will it?" She asked hopefully. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever have time to herself again.

Fili nodded at her. He brought her face closer to his, leaning his forehead against hers. He then surged his lips forward, and kissed her softly. His kisses were always so tender and sweet. There was also a curiosity to them, as he thoroughly enjoyed exploring her lips with his own.

He finished off the kiss, his hands still on her face, and then with a wicked gleam to his eyes, said, "Yes. Then you just have to do everything I tell you to do."

She reached for a pillow on her bed, and surprisingly, threw it at his face with such strength it knocked him clean off the stool he sat on.

He laughed as he got up and watched her as she strolled back into the parlor where her father was still sitting. Gandalf sat next to him while Thorin had already left. Oh how he loved that dam. He knew it now for sure. She stoked a fire in him that he hadn't felt in a long time—the fire and will to keep living. It wasn't as if he was suicidal. But before he met Eira, he was only going through the motions. But now, he was counting down the days until they married. He could see himself, laying in bed at night, holding her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. He could see her, in his mind, waddling through their home, her stomach swollen, carrying their child, his child within her womb. He could see them, his arms around her as they looked down at a small babe in a cradle.

He never thought of any of those things before, but now he knew that it was a possibility. And not just a possibility, but a desire, a dream of his. He wanted to live his life, with Eira by his side. He knew that there would be conflict and problems that would arise, within their marriage and in the mountain, but they would confront it together. He was fully committed to her. He would do what he could, to make her happy, until the end of his days.

Fili followed her out into the parlor. He bid her goodnight with a small kiss on the cheek and then left.

Eira sat down next to her father and looked at Gandalf.

"So, you knew my amad, master Gandalf?" Eira broke the silence, her eyes shifting reluctantly from the door that Fili had just left out of.

"I did. Since she was quite small. There was a time long ago that I was considered a valued counselor to the Firebrand clan. That is no longer the case, unfortunately."

Gandalf took out his pipe while Eira watched as he lit is accordingly and took a deep breath, relaxing in the chair as if he always belonged there.

"You take after her, not only in your looks but your personality as well. How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" He opened his eyes once again and gazed at Eira.

Eelis sat up, staring at Gandalf. He put his arm around Eira's shoulder, who was leaning into him suddenly.

"An orc attack. She was in the middle of delivering a babe. One of the earl's wife's babes. I think her second child. A small group broke through our defenses. There were more orcs than we had ever encountered before."

"You fought alongside the Rohirrim then?" Gandalf asked, sounding impressed. Dwarves didn't fight alongside other races unless in the most dire of circumstances. Eelis sounded respectful toward the fighting of the Rohirrim.

Eelis nodded. "Aye. It became my home too. I just wish that I could have done more for the poor women and my wife. They were all killed except Eira and the newborn. The house fell on them. Astra asked Eira to take the babe somewhere safe and before she could make it out it all collapsed. Eira's arm broke. But besides that, there was no scratch on her."

"And you've had that talent ever since?" Gandalf asked, "with the sketching? It's extraordinary work that you do." He complimented hastily.

"Aye. Tauriel tells me that I've been blessed by the Valar. I don't know about that though." Eira commented, "I just think it's a fluke."

Gandalf had a twinkle to his eye and said, "And how did you become friends with Tauriel?"

Eelis looked between the two and then realized he had never asked his daughter herself how she had become so close to the elf maid.

"We both worked out in the gardens, and then we ran each other into the library."

"And Fili?" Gandalf inquired. He heartily approved of the match between Eira and Fili. He had no doubt that they would have an excellent marriage and would lead Erebor well.

Eira blushed prettily. "I was at the annual Durin's Day celebration. We were changing partners in the dance and I ended up dancing with him. I didn't realize he was one of the princes at the time. I ran into him a few weeks after that."

Gandalf nodded and then said, "Thank you for indulging an old man's questions, Miss Eira. I will be heading out. Thank you for your company. I hope that you can forgive your father, lass. The coup that occurred almost 85 years ago was extremely violent and your father was right to keep you in the dark over it."

Gandalf stood up and then left before Eira could respond.

"I'm sorry, my lass. I didn't want to burden you with what happened so long ago."

Eira paused and then gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, adad. I just wish you had told me sooner." Her voice was soft and forgiving. "Fili told me that it's not always possible to tell the truth all the time, especially to someone that you are trying to protect. And that the truth can be a burden to those that have to carry the weight of it."

Eelis beamed at his daughter's words. What a wise, young dwarf his future son was.

"You chose well, Eira. He's right. But, honesty is one of the most important values that someone can have, isn't it?"

"You weren't being dishonest...just not very forthcoming." Eira said, attempting to justify her father's excuses. She could not hold a grudge for the life of her. What kind of dwarf was she?

He smiled slightly, and said, "I don't think I ever deserved to have someone so loving and kind as my daughter. It will be hard giving you away." He sat back, looking at her and tried to blink back the tears that were beginning to spring from his eyes.

"Adad, you're always going to be an important part of my life. Please tell me that you'll stay up here in the Royal Wing? Fili already told me that he would like that as well. Something about how when he has to go out on missions, it would be good to have another set of eyes solely trained on me." She rolled her eyes at the almost paranoid worry that Fili had over her.

"He'll be a good husband, Eira. After you marry, he comes first you know." Eelis said to her, reminding her that Fili would be the number one dwarf in her life in only a few short weeks.

"I know, adad." She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her gruffly and thought of his sweet, only child getting married. Since meeting Fili she was more confident, and it showed with her beautiful smiles.

She was definitely in love. He had to ask it. It was not something he ever wanted to say to his daughter, but he didn't want her to be unprepared.

"You know what to expect on your wedding night?"

She blushed and turned away from him, not making eye contact, and said, "Amad told me. I'm not ignorant."

"You'd better stay ignorant if you catch my meaning or you'll have a hard time finding your future husband on your wedding day." Eelis cautioned her appropriately.

She smiled slightly, and gave him another hug.

"Thank you adad. For everything. I love you." She beamed at him. He had a memory of her, when she was only a small little dwarfling, of her sitting in his lap and smiling at him in the same exact way she was looking at him now.

All Eelis could do, while his heart broke that his daughter was so grown up, was to return her embrace.

* * *

Author's Note:

Don't hate me! Sorry this is a little later coming out. I'm going to blame it on Christmas. Good excuse, right?

I've decided to divide the story up into at least two parts. Part 1 will go through their wedding. Part of this is so that I can go ahead and write a ton of stuff all up at once and then go through editing. I also may have had another idea pop in my head for a Fili/OC fic that I really, really want to explore. No worries—I'm not giving up or abandoning this one. I know where it's going and how it will be end. The other idea I have will not stop bugging me though, so I need to start writing that one out as well.

Next chapter: A trip to Dale five days before the wedding. What will happen?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eira walked out of her quarters, clothed in her riding habit. She wore warm, fur-lined dark brown leggings and a long sleeved blouse that was a light pink, so faint it almost appeared white. The tan leather boots she wore fit quite comfortably against her calves.

Tauriel was waiting for her in the parlor, along with, to her surprise, Fili. Fili held a box in his hands and turned to his future wife with a beaming smile that faltered slightly at her appearance. He had no idea that the pants Eira wore would cling to her legs and hips in such an appealing fashion. Her tunic was tucked into her breeches, showing off her slim figure and her hair was pulled back, as always.

"Good morning," she said happily as she saw both Fili and Tauriel waiting for her. "Are you coming too Fili?"

It was only five days before their wedding. And it was the first day that Eira had been able to get out of Dori and Lady Dis' clutches so she could go on a chilly ride to Dale.

"I wish I could," he lamentably answered. "I have several things I have to get done today though, if I hope to get my amad and uncle off my back. I only came to see you off, and bring you this."

He handed her the wrapped box, which she took from his hands with some curiosity.

"Well, open it," he said. She began to slowly undo the ribbon and paper, unwrapping what was clearly a gift from her betrothed.

When she took off the top of the box, she smiled as she spied a bright blue warm material. She pulled it out. It was a cloak, made from a warm velvet that was lined with fur light gray fur. She fingered the material and looked up at him, her mouth opening to say something.

"Don't say it's too much." Fili warned, "You are going to marry me. You should probably get used to me spoiling you."

Her mouth closed as she pursed her lips unhappily.

"I haven't got you anything, and you keep on bringing me gifts!" She cried out to him in exasperation. She heard Tauriel's light laughter in the room, even though she stood several feet away from the couple, attempting to give them a little bit of privacy.

"You agreed to marry me," he said, "that's more than enough." She began to protest at that statement when he shook his head. "No, remember, if this was a formal courtship, this would only considered a fair gift."

"It's more than enough." Eira commented, putting the box down when she heard another thud come from the gift.

Her eyes narrowed. "There's something else in there?!" She exclaimed, turning to look at him with her hands on her hips. A flash of annoyance crossed her face once again.

Fili had to admit that it was fun seeing Eira getting worked up a bit. She usually let many things slide, with her cool, easy-going personality.

"Just something I made. Put the cloak on first. Here," he said softly, "Let me help you." He stood up, taking the cloak gently from her and gestured for her to turn around. The back of her hair was already falling down her neck in a gentle wave.

"Your hair is already beginning to come down a bit. Do I have your permission to move this hair out of the way?"

Tauriel watched the couple, and then, turned her eyes looking around the room purposefully ignoring them. Eira blushed and then swallowed, saying, "Yes, you may."

He moved the hair up with one hand, and had the strongest desire to kiss the back of her neck. He resisted though as he chanted in his head that he had only five more days to wait until he could kiss her there and anywhere else that she allowed.

He pulled the cloak over her shoulders and then let her hair fall back down. She immediately reached up to her hair in order to stuff it back in her messy plait.

"We have to find someone to do your hair." Fili commented, when she turned around quickly with another annoyed look on her face. He saw that the cloak fit perfect, and it would keep her warm.

"What a waste of gold, Fili. I don't need someone just to do my hair." Eira retorted, feeling warm and snug in her new cloak.

"It would provide a job, though," Fili countered, "And I know that there are dams who are willing to be a hand maid to royalty. She could help you with other things besides your hair as well."

She shook her head. "One thing at a time, Fili. Your amad already told me she would do my hair for the wedding ceremony."

He nodded and then gestured for her to find the mirror. "I'm glad that fits right. My amad wouldn't give me your measurements. Said I needed to figure it out myself. She's so kind." He mused sarcastically. It had taken him paying Dori more gold on top of the already commissioned cloak in order for them to make it to fit her correctly. He knew that the tailor ripped him off, but seeing Eira in the beautiful clothing made it well worth it.

"This is too generous, Fili. Thank you." She told him, smiling at him with her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

"Of course," he said, and then leaned into her for a kiss. She put a hand around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. She tried to deepen the kiss when he pulled away suddenly, his cheeks blushing slightly. His eyes drifted to Tauriel who was humming a song quietly, her back to them while she stared studiously at the wall.

"It's Tauriel. She won't tell." Eira told him earnestly, leaning up to drag her betrothed into another kiss. Their kisses were becoming more frequent and harder to stop once they began.

There was that high twinkling laughter in the background again. The type of noise that only elves were capable of producing while they laughed.

Fili did his best to ignore Eira's prodding and instead, handed her his second gift. She took it from him, and slightly glared at him before opening the present.

Inside the paper was a small scabbard. It was a knife.

"For your protection. In case anyone gets through your guards or Tauriel."

She looked up at him in open curiosity. "Do you really worry that much?"

"I fear that my family has made many enemies, and therefore, anyone that aligns themselves with us could possibly be seen as a threat to them. Some...will try their very best to eradicate our line. Now, you aim for the leg, here." He said, pointing to his inner thigh. "Or here," he pointed to his neck. "If you can't reach anywhere else, just stab it somewhere that will prevent them from chasing you. Knee, foot, calf...any of those places." He sighed, and said, "I have to teach you more self-defense."

"I know quite a bit already," she told him defensively. "Did you make this yourself?" He nodded at her query and she beamed at him, admiring his skill.

"Where do you propose I put it?"

"Oh," he said, "May I?" He then opened her cloak and showed her a small pocket that he had sewn into the lining of the fur.

She smiled and slipped it to him, saying, "Will you put it in there for me? I'm not sure I can reach."

There was a mischievous twinkle to her eyes and he noticed that the pocket was lined close to where her chest was.

He carefully navigated the dagger inside her cloak without brushing across her breasts at all. He felt immensely proud at his self-control.

He smiled at her boldly and asked, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She grinned at him openly and replied, "Of course not. Do you want me to?" Fili only grinned. They had become more and more comfortable with each other, and he noticed, that she was quite a tease.

She then leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then twirled away from him as he tried to pull her in closer for a deeper kiss. She waved good-bye to him as she headed out the door with a teasing grin on her face.

He only shook his head at her playfulness. Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry about them not having a traditional marriage at all.

* * *

Eira and Tauriel had a quick and easy journey down to Dale. It had been far too long since Eira rode a pony, and she very much enjoyed being out in the brisk, early spring air. They headed into town, and tied up their ponies in a stable for a small fee. They began walking through the streets, talking to each other merrily. Over the last three months, a great friendship had blossomed between the two. Both Fili and Kili were quite happy with the friendship between the two females.

The two women had a list of errands to run for Lady Dis, and then after their shopping was done, they would head to King Bard's large, but modest home for a lunch with Tilda.

Eira had her head bent over some lace from a seller, and was trying to decide whether it was the exact color that Dis requested. She didn't want to disappoint Dis, and she was, quite frankly, one of the most terrifying dams that Eira had ever met. She was always thankful that someone was always there as a buffer. She knew that Dis meant well, but she was very blunt sometimes, and it took Eira off guard.

"Do you really think this is the right color?" She asked Tauriel, squinting and trying to hold it up in the sunlight.

Tauriel only shrugged her shoulders. "I believe so," she commented, "it's supposed to be a white, right?"

"Aye. I think it's supposed to be for one of my nightgowns. But I have no idea." She finally looked at the merchant who told her that it was indeed white, and not ivory. Eira paid with the gold that Fili had passed to her before they left, and began walking again with Tauriel.

"What else do you need, mellon?" She questioned, looking at her short friend expectantly.

"I think that's it." She took the chance to look around, and then, gave the nicely wrapped parcels to a young servant that had come just to help carry the items. Both Tauriel and Eira thought it ridiculous, but Dis insisted.

"You look worried, Eira," Tauriel commented quietly, as she watched Eira excuse the young lad and told him that they were all done shopping and to take everything back to Lady Dis.

Tauriel noticed the two guards that were strategically following at a distance from the females. Eira pointed to the one guard, who had a wrapped parcel himself, and asked the lad to take his package up for him as well. Tauriel smiled at the gesture. Eira was always noticing things like that—whether a guard needed some food or whether he had bought something for his lovely lass. Tauriel grinned back at Eira. She certainly had an eye for the details.

She turned back to Tauriel, and said, "I want to get Fili something...he's given me so much. And I know it's our tradition. The dwarves always treat us dams like we're their greatest treasure."

Tauriel smiled openly at the "us" Eira had used. Maybe someday she could really be considered as adopted in their dwarven culture.

"I think it's sweet how much he spoils you. I can see how it would frustrate you though." Tauriel commented, thinking to all the things that Fili gifted Eira, including books, sketching materials, an elegant diamond pendant necklace and a lovely, handcrafted comb.

Eira only sighed. "I just wish that I could think of something to do for him in return."

Tauriel only commented, "Well, maybe we just need to ponder on it a little bit more. Come on. It's almost time for us to head to King Bard's place to take lunch with Tilda."

Eira's looked slightly nervous. "I hope she likes me. Fili speaks so highly of Bard and his children."

"They won't be disappointed, I promise." Tauriel replied. They began strolling through the market area together. Eira struggled to keep up with all the sights and sounds as she followed Tauriel's quicker footsteps and longer stride. Their guards kept up with them quickly. Eira tried to memorize the directions that Tauriel took, but there were so many different sharp turns. It was a labyrinth of streets, shops and homes, and Eira decided that she was hopelessly lost. Thankfully she had Tauriel and her kind guards to help her find her way back to Erebor, if needed. Honestly, she could probably walk to the Lonely Mountain herself—it's not like the mountain was hard to find anywhere in the valley.

It only took about five more minutes before Eira and Tauriel found themselves in front of a relatively large, but still modest house. It was about three stories tall, and was made from a deep, brown brick color. The mason work was full of detail. Tauriel rang the front door, and after only a few seconds, the door opened to them. It was a man with dark brown hair who answered. He wore nice clothing in shades of dark green, and had a neatly trimmed beard. He was a very handsome man. Eira noticed that his hair curled slightly around his ears. He gave a beaming smile to Tauriel when he spotted her.

"Come in, come in." He said in a jovial greeting, ushering in Tauriel and Eira, and the pair of guards who murmured their thanks at the man. Eira pulled off the hood of her cloak and looked around the entrance hall of the home. It was smaller on the inside than it looked, but it was very tidy and had a cozy warmth to it.

"It's cold out. Tilda told me you were coming. I just got so busy, I forgot about it." He said, as he turned to Eira. "You must be Fili's betrothed. My name is Bard." He bowed to her in welcome.

Eira's face blushed slightly. This was King Bard?

"You should hire someone to answer the door for you at least, King Bard, otherwise you'll make everyone think that you're a servant." Tauriel said, glancing at Eira with a wry smile and a small wink of the eye.

He gave a booming laugh at her humor.

Eira spoke quietly, and said, "It's an honor to meet you, King Bard. Eira, at your service." She gave him a small curtsy.

"No, I believe I should be at your service, dear lady. Fili was very cranky for a while there, and since he's met you, he's only become more agreeable. I think getting married will suit him quite well." He gave her a small wink and then gestured for the two females to follow him.

"Sigrid showed up this morning, earlier than we expected," Bard said, leading them to a room in the back. When they entered the small room, Eira gasped at the beauty of it. There were large windows throughout, and a small table. There were also several chairs, a sofa and a warm, blazing fireplace in the corner. It was cozy and immediately felt comfortable. On the sofa sat two women—the older one slightly taller, with light brown hair almost the exact shade of Eira's that was swept into a crown of braids; the younger was smaller, shorter and skinnier than the other and her hair was a shade darker than her older sister.

The younger woman stood up, and came up to Tauriel, giving her a hug, and saying, "Oh, I'm so glad that you could come, Tauriel. It's been too long."

She then pulled away from Tauriel and looked at Eira. "Oh my. You're so pretty. No wonder Fili didn't pay any attention to me the last time I saw him. He was looking for you the entire time!"

Eira didn't quite know what to say to any of that so, she just smiled as kindly as possible, and said, "I'm Eira, at your service."

"Oh, of course." Tilda gave a small curtsy, and then hooked her by the arm and led Eira to the small table that was laid out for lunch.

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way, I can't wait to get to know you better! Oh, and this is my older sister Sigrid. She lives in Esgaroth now, with her husband the Master of Lake-Town, but there was no way that they would miss Fili's wedding. I mean, he's like family." She said all of this very fast as Eira caught sight of Sigrid.

Sigrid smiled at her in welcome, and looked slightly concerned at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Tilda, Lady Eira isn't going anywhere. You don't have to tug on her so hard." Sigrid commented to her younger sister as she moved to the table with Tauriel.

They all sat down together, Bard leaving quietly, forgotten by the four females.

Sigrid served them all tea, and then, a woman brought in a small cart with food. Tilda served them all food and then they began to eat lunch.

"How did you meet Fili, Lady Eira? We've heard that your father is a skilled blacksmith and that you're a gardener, but that's it." Sigrid said, in an attempt to get to know the dwarrowdam. The only other dwarrowdam that any of Bard's family had met was Lady Dis. She visited them almost immediately on her arrival to Erebor, in order to personally thank them for taking care of her two sons while they were on their journey.

"We danced together at the Durin's Day celebration," Eira said, "And...he was actually quite rude to me. Of course, now that I know him, I think it was because he was too shy, so he came off as impolite. But then, we met each other again when Tauriel and I brought in the last of the fall harvest. He walked me home, met my father, and then insisted on seeing me more often. I must confess, it was a bit disconcerting at first, to have his attentions."

Tilda and Sigrid exchanged smiles and then commented, "Well, we haven't seen him in a while. We only know what our father has told us of his lighter countenance. He says that Fili seems happier. He had a hard time after what happened to him…I don't think he ever recovered from what Thorin did to them." Sigrid said with a sigh. Tauriel looked at Eira, who was confused.

"What did the king do to him?" Eira asked, looking between the three females, who were staring at each other with wide eyes and looking at each other quite awkwardly.

"You should ask him yourself, mellon. It's not our relationship or story to share." Tauriel gave a warning glance to Tilda and Sigrid.

"Well, I still remember that night, so vividly. Kili was dying. Oin was doing his best to heal him. Da was so annoyed about the whole expedition to Erebor and he had left. I still remember when that first orc attacked," Sigrid said with a small voice, "I remember that da was gone. And I tried closing our front door on that horrible creature. They broke through anyways. I still remember Fili taking charge. He had no weapons of any kind, but he pushed the orc against the wall. And then Tauriel and King Thranduil's son came in," Sigrid said, nodding her head at Tauriel who only smiled in return.

"I was in awe of their skill. Still am, actually. I remember all of us being forced under the table by Fili." Tilda said with a smile. "Bain, stupid brother, tried to get up and leave, but Fili forced him back down and yelled at him. You know, Fili always says it's because of our hospitality and Tauriel's healing that Kili survived, but I believe the only way we all made it out alive was because of Fili, Bofur and Oin. None of us had seen an orc before. And they defended us, even without weapons. He's still one of the bravest people I know." Tilda finished her story.

"Yes," Eira said, "I haven't known him for very long, but he is one of the kindest dwarfs I've ever met. He has a quiet courage, a quality to him that is not obvious at first. I have no doubt that he will be a good husband and an even better king."

She sighed softly, and then said, "And he spoils me with gifts." She looked at Tauriel. Tauriel nodded at her in encouragement and she decided, why not ask the two women about a good present idea for her Prince Fili?

"I have yet to give him anything. Technically dwarven courtships are usually a bit more formal, but we're having a shortened betrothal and he's still giving me too many presents and I don't know what to give him. Everything he's given me is so thoughtful. In our culture...at least the Longbeards...they feel like having a dam's love and devotion is the only thing that they require. It's frustrating because he says it's not necessary, but still..."

Tilda and Tauriel began talking to one another about what to get Prince Fili. Tauriel leaned forward as well, wondering what they thought an appropriate gift would be for a prince that already had everything.

"Fili does have a sweet tooth...maybe some pastries or some unique fruit?" Tilda offered, her face concentrating. She was taking it seriously, helping the future princess to choose a gift for Fili.

"But not apples," Eira commented, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't help it. He was a hardened warrior that was tormented by the smell or sight of apples. Tauriel laughed slightly.

"Nothing with apples. Pipe weed? He does smoke, like most of the dwarves." Tauriel offered suddenly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he gets some for their wedding from Bilbo," Sigrid answered, looking at Eira thoughtfully.

"I could try and make him something, but I want it to be useful. Everything he's given me has been something related to a craft or something that I could genuinely use." Eira said, pouting slightly as she looked confused, her face in the hand of her propped up arm.

They continued to speak with one another as a cake was brought out for their dessert. Eira ate and noticed that Sigrid was looking at her thoughtfully. She shook off the thought, and continued her conversation with the three females. She liked them, quite a bit. Now if only she could get along with dwarrowdams as well as she could with human women and elf-maidens… Sigrid suddenly stood up with a deep breath, and waved her napkin at her face. She then walked to the door, opened it up and stepped outside.

"She just needs fresh air," Tilda said, in answer to Tauriel and Eira's questioning looks. Tilda and Tauriel decided to find Bain in order to say hello. Eira chose to stay and see if Sigrid needed any help. She looked awfully faint and flushed when she left the table suddenly. Eira walked out of the set of double glass doors, that led into a beautiful white landscape. It was their garden.

She found Sigrid sitting on a small bench, breathing the frigid air in deeply.

"Are you alright? I hope you don't mind me imposing..." Eira said, as she saw Sigrid. Sigrid opened her eyes and gave her a beaming smile.

"No. It's alright. I just get light-headed quite a bit lately." Her face broke out into a bright smile, and she said, "I'm not sick. Well, I am. It's because I'm pregnant. I've been wanting to shout it from the rooftops, you know. But, my da, Bain and Tilda would worry, so I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"Congratulations," Eira told her, and then sat down on the bench next to her, "Your secret is safe with me."

Sigrid smiled again and said, "My ma died after giving birth to Tilda." A sad look passed over her face at the memory, "I know that they'll worry needlessly. And a baby is something to be celebrated. My husband, Leif and I, are so happy."

"Things can happen at any time. Our lives are short...well mine, is compared to Tauriel. Yours is short compared to mine, of course. You never know what will happen." Eira ended with a small smile as she looked around the outdoor area wistfully.

"I can see why Fili is in love with you," Sigrid commented, looking at her curiously. "You're so grounded and peaceful. With all the problems in this world, you're probably the best dam to ease his troubles."

Eira blushed and said, "I hope so. I want to be a good wife to him. That's more important than being a good queen, in my opinion. But I don't know about him being in love with me...our courtship and betrothal are not the norm for dwarves in general."

"I'm sure he is in love with you," Sigrid said, and then blushed slightly before saying, quite awkwardly, "I have some ideas...of something you can do for him."

"Really?" Eira asked brightly, a smile beaming on her lovely face. "What can I get for him?"

"Not something you can buy, but something you can give. I'm married you know." She then pointed to her flat stomach, and said, "And I'm pregnant. My husband and I...enjoy each others company quite a bit."

Eira felt the heat rush to her face. Was she about to get…?

Sigrid plowed on, her own face bright red as Sigrid gave her a few ideas of things that she could do for Fili after they were married. It may have been the most humiliating conversation that she ever had, but she gleamed a few insights from Sigrid, who was very down to earth, and also quite embarrassed about their topic. It was obvious she thought of Fili as a brother, which made it even harder for her to speak about the subject to her.

By the time Tauriel and Tilda returned to the sitting room, this time with Bain, both Sigrid and Eira were laughing quite comfortably with one another, their earlier conversation gone, but not quite forgotten in Eira's mind.

Bain happily shook Eira's hand and beamed at her, genuinely excited to meet her acquaintance. It was an hour or so later, after a hearty farewell that Eira left with Tauriel and the two royal guards, walking back to the stable where their ponies and horse were tied up.

"What did you and Sigrid talk about, Eira?" Eira felt her face flush red as she thought of Sigrid's recommendations. Fili's handsome face swam into her mind. How was she going to be able to look at Fili again without thinking of those things that Sigrid recommended?

"Oh. Just a couple of gift ideas for Fili. They're very eager to be helpful." Eira commented, hoping that by the time she reached the mountain her face would return to it's normal color.

Tauriel laughed, and said, "They like Fili and Kili a great deal, you know."

Eira only smiled back and then they made their way back up to the mountain.

* * *

That evening, Eira and her father were eating their supper together when a knock was heard at the door. Eelis got up to answer, and found Fili on the other side. He stepped to the side to allow Fili to enter.

"You got an hour, your highness." Eelis said, looking between the two of them as he left the front parlor for the kitchen to finish eating.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Eira asked, finished with her supper herself. All of a sudden, she found herself with butterflies in her stomach. He looked so handsome, with his black breeches and green tunic. She found herself eyeing the betrothal braid in his hair, feeling oddly satisfied that she was the reason he had it. And, in only five days, she would be his wife, and he would be her husband.

"I'm full from my own supper. Thank you though." Fili replied with a smile. She met him in the room, and then they sat together on the sofa.

"How was Dale?" He asked, looking her fully in the eye.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It was nice. A little colder than I wanted it to be. But King Bard and his family are all very nice."

"They're good people," Fili said in agreement. Eira hesitated, and then decided that she wanted to ask him.

"Sigrid and Tilda...they mentioned that Thorin did something to you and Kili...in Lake-Town all those years ago...they decided that you should be the one to tell me. And you, don't have to tell me… you know." She looked at his face which had become suddenly closed off.

"No," Fili said with a small sigh, "It's alright. I can tell you. I've mostly forgiven him for it. But...it still stings." He looked up at her, and noticed that she was chewing her lower lip, appearing concerned. He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, saying, "You can always ask me."

He then sat up taller and looked over her, and said, "Remember how I told you that Kili was seriously injured with that arrow to the leg?"

She nodded in understanding. "Well, he was still trying to walk on it and act like it was no big deal but he just kept losing all of his color. It was obvious that he was sick, but us dwarves...you know that we're stubborn. And Kili and I always heard tales of Erebor. We couldn't wait to go back, to kick out the worm, you know." He sighed softly and then shook his head.

"We were naive idiots. We were discovered trying to steal weapons from the Lake-Town armory. Thorin managed to convince the master and the people of Lake-Town that we were going to bring back all the glories and riches of the past. The humans agreed to help us. Only Bard spoke out against us, saying that we would bring doom on everyone. We all ignored him, even though he was the reason why we made it into Lake-Town in the first place.

"Well, there was a grand dinner that night and they outfitted us with all the armor and supplies we needed. Then they sent us off the next morning. As we were getting on the boat, Thorin stopped Kili. He told him that he needed to stay behind; that he would slow us down, that Kili needed to rest and get better. We had a shortened timeline...I don't blame uncle for that. It's just…

"I couldn't believe that he was leaving his own family behind. I protested and he told me that I needed to stay with him. He told me that I would understand when I was a king one day and I got off the boat and told him that I belonged with my brother. Oin stayed behind too, because he needed to stay with the sick and injured. And then we discovered Bofur had drunk himself into a long sleep and missed our departure." He rolled his eyes at Bofur's drinking.

Eira remained quiet, and continued to watch Fili carefully. Her father sat in the arm chair opposite them, reading a book.

"Well, he practically collapsed after that. The black arrows, they're poisoned and from Mordor. The master shut his door in our faces when we asked for help and shelter, in order for Oin to look over Kili. In fact, everyone denied us any asylum. We only went back to Bard, because there was nobody else. And Bard, well, although angry with us, and sure that we would rain destruction on them, allowed us in. Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain helped out as much as they could, but we couldn't do anything.

"Bard was right. He left, and then the orcs attacked looking for Thorin. We all made it out alive, because of Tauriel and Legolas. But their home was destroyed. And then, Tauriel saw how sick Kili was, and she healed him. I remember being suspicious of her. I thought he was delusional the entire time that he was sick, going on about how pretty Thranduil's captain of the guard was. After that, we all felt their house shake. Tauriel insisted that we leave, and so we gathered up Bard's children and we left on their barge. And that was when Smaug attacked.

He looked pained. He cleared his throat, and said, "There was so much death that night. But, thankfully, we all made it out alive. And after, the next morning, we took another boat, leaving all the humans behind and went on to Erebor. Kili and I had every intention of making sure that restitution was made for the destruction of their town. But instead...Thorin didn't even inquire after us when we arrived. He didn't ask about what happened to Kili. He just ordered us to look for the Arkenstone."

"The Arkenstone?" Eira asked, finally breaking her silence. It didn't sound like the king to leave his kin behind and not even send anyone to check after them.

"The King's jewel, found in the heart of Erebor."

She shook her head. "I still don't understand. Why would he leave you behind? Was reclaiming the mountain more important than making sure you and Kili were alive?"

Fili stared at her and said, "You should probably know, that there's a sickness that runs in my family."

"What Thorin has right now? Oh...I hope..."

"No." Fili said, "It's...in the mind. Gold sickness, Dragon sickness...It's… the gold. It becomes an obsession and you can't think of anything else. It didn't matter that we were in Lake-Town. It didn't matter that we owed a debt to the humans for sheltering us and giving us provisions. It didn't matter that the elves wanted a set of jewels, only one set, Eira! All that matters to those who suffer from the illness is the object of their obsession. Everything else becomes expendable but the treasure, including your family."

He ended it sadly, and then, to his surprise, it was Eelis that spoke up. "Have you shown susceptibility to this gold sickness?"

The elder dwarf's stare was leveled at him, his eyes a mix of pity, compassion and sternness.

"No. At least not yet, sir. It's one of the reasons why Thorin and my amad wanted me to marry before I become king. They believe that one of the reasons why Thorin is so susceptible is because he does not have a wife at home, to keep his mind on other things." Fili ended his statement with a small blush.

Eira looked at him and gave him a smile. She reached over and squeezed his hand, saying, "Does that mean I have permission to knock sense into you if you reach that point?"

Fili gave her a sheepish grin and replied, "You always have permission to smack me if I'm acting like an imbecile. I promise that it will probably happen more than you think."

She laughed slightly at his answer, and then said, "Sigrid and Tilda also told me that you are the reason why they're alive. That night in Lake-Town, when the orcs attacked—they told me that you attacked the orcs without any weapons, and that you protected Bard's children as best you could." She beamed proudly at him as she finished the statement, and leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"Nothing to worry about then," Eelis said to Eira, winking at her. "I'm sure if Prince Fili suffers from any Gold Sickness, lass, it will be you at the center of his obsession."

Fili felt his face light up. Master Eelis was most likely correct. Since he met Eira, he'd been hardly able to think of anything or anyone else. It was most likely Dragon Sickness. However, he wasn't going to complain too much. There could be worse things that he centered on.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this is late! The next two chapters will go up as quickly as possible. I'm really excited for them. After those two go up, I'll probably take a break for a few weeks from posting so I can get the rest of the story typed up, then posting will be pretty quick after that. My goal is to have this story completely by the middle of February and posted on the site by then.

Next Chapter—their Wedding eve celebratory dinner takes a sinister, yet entertaining twist.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the evening before their wedding. All of Lady Dis' plans had come to fruition, although she grumbled about the shortened betrothal the entire time. Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Eira would be awoken by Lady Dis and her maids in order to prepare her for the wedding ceremony.

Tonight though, was the celebratory dinner party. It was a common tradition for dwarf couples to be celebrated the night before their wedding with close family and honored guests. The next day, in the morning was a private ceremony and after that a grand banquet for the entire kingdom to celebrate the wedding and Eira's coronation.

Eira wore a gown of white and silver, her bodice snug, but not uncomfortably tight. She was completely covered though, with a high neck collar that opened in a small "V", just a few inches down on her chest with absolutely no cleavage present. In short, she was the very image of a proper dwarf bride. Her father wore his most formal clothing, a gift from Lady Dis who insisted on getting it made for him. He grumbled quite a bit about it, but since putting it on, admitted that it would just have to take some getting used to.

They entered the formal royal dining room together, which instead of having only one long table, now contained four tables to accommodate family, friends and honored guests. Eira's eyes scanned the room, and she gaze immediately locked onto her future husband. He smiled at her openly, and untangled himself from his brother and mother and strode over to Eira immediately.

He greeted Eelis warmly, and then offered Eira his arm, while leaning in to give her a small kiss on the cheek. She took his arm, and allowed her to lead her over to Dis and the others. Eelis followed behind them, looking impressed at the simple but lavish decorations of the room. The tables were covered with white, silver and gold, with the occasional color from flowers arranged in vases. The tables were all laid with the finest plates and flatware. There were several servants that were being ordered around by Balin and Dori, who had taken it upon themselves to be unofficial butlers for the evening.

Dis greeted Eira and Eelis warmly.

"Oh good. You're here a little earlier than I expected, but that's no problem. Our guests will start arriving in about ten minutes. Fili, I want you and Eira to wait in the drawing room until you're announced." Dis ordered, shooing them away from the rest of their family.

Fili nodded his head at his mother's request, and he began to lead Eira into the drawing room that was connected to the dining room.

"Fili..." Dis had a warning to her voice as she watched her son, who was grinning at his bride enthusiastically.

"Of course, amad." He replied, answering her unasked question.

Dis sighed and then turned her attentions to the rest of the royal family gathered and gave them all directions. Eelis felt a rush of gratitude for Lady Dis. He was grateful that she took Eira under her wing and planned all the wedding herself. Mothers were always considered an important part of marriages in the dwarf culture. In fact, it was the mothers that had to approve of the marriage contract, not the fathers. But since Astra had passed, it fell upon him as the remaining chaperon to approve of the marriage. Eelis' musings were cut short as their guests began to arrive.

Thorin, Dis, Kili, Tauriel and Eelis all greeted the guests in turn as they entered. It was mostly Thorin's company, members of the king's council, and close allies who were invited. Eelis was feeling his head turned around when a human family entered the room.

The taller, older man with dark hair made a beeline for Thorin and shook his hand with a grave smile. "It's good to see you, King Thorin, Lady Dis. We offer our congratulations to your family."

Dis replied in kind and then embraced Bard's children kindly. "Every time I see the two of you, you are even prettier than before."

"What about me?" Bain asked, good-naturedly. Dis pinched him on the cheek and said, "More handsome, of course. Soon it will be you getting married, hm?"

Bard laughed aloud at that. "That poor woman."

Eelis only smiled at the camraderie between the royal family of Erebor and the human family. This must be Bard.

He was correct, because only a few seconds after he thought it, Thorin introduced him to the king of Dale and his children and son-in-law.

"It's an honor to meet you, King Bard. My daughter only had kind things to say." Eelis said, bowing to the king.

"You and your daughter are always welcome to visit us, Master Eelis. I'm afraid my daughters were quite taken with her. This won't be the last time that you see, them I'm sure." He then introduced his children to Eelis, and his son-in-law, Leif. He was a tall young man, with light blond hair and bright green eyes. He had a contagious smile though, and when he saw it, he was reminded of his own future son-in-law.

Bard's family moved on rather quickly, and then the rest of the room was flooded with more people. Eelis felt his hand beginning to hurt when a strong grip that he hadn't felt in sometime.

"You must be Fili's future father-in-law?" It was Dain. Eelis looked him straight in the eye, and pretended that he had never seen him before in his life. Dain instantly saw through it though. His eyes softened.

"Eelis, at your service. Lord Dain, was it?"

Dain's eyebrows shot up at the comment and then, all of a sudden, there was a shout of greeting when Gandalf entered the room. Dain rolled his eyes at Kili's reaction to Gandalf's arrival, but then he saw exactly why Kili and others of Thorin's company were so enthusiastic.

Gandalf left Erebor only a week after Fili and Eira's betrothal, heading toward Rivendell with Lord Elrond and Lord Glorifindel who had a pressing need to return to their home.

Along with Gandalf, who they were surprised to see once again, came in a small halfling, with curly brown hair, looking bemusedly around the room in all of it's splendor.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted, running straight to the hobbit and grabbing him in his arms. He practically lifted the halfling in the air.

"Kili. Happy to see me, are you? Isn't that nice." Bilbo said, appearing bemused to the rest of the company. Kili set him down and he readjusted his dinner coat. Poor Bilbo was bombarded by the other dwarves he had come to see as family, and eventually found himself being hugged by King Thorin.

"I'm glad to see you again, my friend," Thorin said, staring at Bilbo tentatively. "Fili will be happy to see you as well. What a wonderful thing, to have you here for a most joyous occasion."

"Yes, yes. That's all well and good. Glad to see that you've cleaned up the place. I was visiting Rivendell, when Gandalf comes in with Lord Elrond and Lord Glorifindel, telling me that your eldest nephew is getting married. Well, I didn't believe him at all. I had to see it for myself."

"You'll meet him and his betrothed soon enough. Come, this is my younger sister and the lads' mother, Dis." He led Bilbo to Dis who gave him a low curtsey and a small smile.

Bilbo was slightly shocked. This was the first female dwarf he had met, and she was far prettier than he was led to believe she would be.

"At your service, Master Baggins. It is good to finally meet the halfling that managed to knock some sense into my brother. We will always be in your debt." She said kindly.

Bilbo inclined his head, and said, "Yes, well. Someone had to do it. Kili and Fili both came close. Dwalin too, but..."

"And this is Master Eelis, Bilbo. He is Eira's father." Gandalf said, introducing him to the dwarf standing awkwardly to the side of the royal family.

"Hello," Bilbo said with a small wave and a smile.

"I haven't met a halfling before, Master Baggins. I'm glad to meet you now." Eelis commented, asking him questions about his home and his trip out to the mountain.

"You traveled quickly," Thorin said to Gandalf, looking over at Bilbo.

"Why, yes we did. I won't give all my secrets to you King Thorin. But it does help to not aggravate people along the way this stubborn pride." Thorin gave Gandalf a grim smile.

Many others came into the dining room, including King Thranduil and the remaining members of Dain's family. The guests stood making conversation until it was time for the celebratory couple to be announced into the room.

* * *

Fili led Eira to a couch in the drawing room. Eira looked around, and to her surprise, found that there was no guard with them.

Fili returned her smile genuinely, his eyes gazing over her features in a bold stare.

How was he going to keep his mind off of her when she looked so beautiful?

"What was that with your mother, Fili?" She asked quietly, as she nudged him gently with her shoulder. They were sitting improperly close together.

"Oh. Just a warning not to compromise myself or you until we are good and married. She keeps on bugging me about it. She set Thorin on me the other day, who told me the same thing he's always told me."

"Oh?" Eira asked quite openly, a laugh on her face, "And what is that, exactly?"

Fili blushed slightly and said in a stern, deep voice that was a spot on imitation of his uncle, "No intercourse until your wed. Can't risk any bastards.' Or something along those lines."

She laughed heartily, her head thrown back. King Thorin certainly had no problem being direct. Eira figured it was because he was a king, but really it was probably because he was a dwarf more than anything.

Fili stared at her, and she stared at him right back as her laughing quieted down.

"That's not very nice." She commented, still chortling at Thorin's 'advice'.

Fili just gazed back at her and shook his head. "No it's not. It's what he's always told me, even when I was young and I had no idea what a bastard or the phrase by-blow was. I remember I had to ask Balin what those words meant and he practically choked. It took him a long ten minutes of silence to finally think of how to answer my question."

"I don't know if they could have intimidated you into chastity any more..."

"Probably not." Fili replied, holding her hand into his. "I meant what I said though. We can wait until we're more comfortable Eira. I have no problem with that."

Eira thought for a second, and then knew that her answer would be a resounding no. They had started to kiss quite a bit, and those calm touches called to her of other activities she wished to explore with him. Plus, with her advice from Lady Sigrid...she really had no problem at all with idea of them consummating their marriage.

"We'll see," she replied enigmatically. He pulled her close to him and then kissed her on the lips. Her own hands wound their way around his neck. She shivered slightly at the feel of his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and he deepened their kiss. He heard her moan slightly at the sensation and bit off a groan himself. She did her best to try to move as close to him as possible when he suddenly broke off their kiss.

He breathed in deeply, trying not to look her in the face. Blimey. He was aroused and he wanted nothing more than to marry her right at that moment so he could kiss every part of her body that she allowed him access to. Instead, he was going to make sure they made it to their wedding night. It was only a day longer, and he knew that it was expected of them to stay as chaste as possible before they were officially married.

He wasn't going to sleep tonight though, that was for sure.

"Are you alright? I didn't do something wrong, did I?" There was worry in her voice. He kicked himself internally. She couldn't worry about him.

"No. Not at all." He said, his eyes roaming around the room, trying to focus on something that would keep his brain off of the dam sitting next to him. Images were flashing through his mind, of her in varying stages of undress, making the little noises that he had just heard coming from her.

He felt her hand on his face, tracing the light scar on his cheek, and pulled his face to look at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just have..." He tried to explain without humiliating himself anymore than he already was had.

Eira only smiled at him, and nodded, as if understanding his problem.

"Hmm...I think I can help. Just think of your amad and say...Lord Balin together in your mind."

Another image, far more disgusting than the one he just had rose up in his psyche.

"What's wrong with you Eira?" He asked defensively, feeling incredibly alarmed and disgusted at the image of his amad and the old Balin together. He prayed that he would get that picture out of his mind at some point in the near future.

"Did it work?" She asked gently, nudging him with her elbow and watching his face intently. He concentrated, and noticed that his arousal was beginning to ebb away.

"How'd you learn that trick?" Fili asked, torn between feeling disgust at his mother... and admiration for the dam sitting next to him.

"You don't want to know. I'll just say it was a very small cottage that I grew up in."

Fili's face scrunched in revulsion as he put a hand on his face and shook his head while Eira laughed openly.

"I apologize. How traumatizing." Eira only laughed harder.

"It was, a little bit at times. But," she shrugged her shoulders, "it's a natural part of life. And at least I knew my parents loved each other."

"Still," Fili visibly shuddered. "But thank you. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to walk out there..." His voice ended quietly, his face almost becoming brighter than before.

"I apologize for kissing you like that. Even though, I think you're the one that instigated it that time."

He only nodded at her words and then replied, "I don't think we should kiss like that again until we're married, Eira… I just ..."

She nodded and said, "I agree. By the way, I think it would be good if we consummated our marriage, you know...tomorrow night." She blushed at her own forwardness and then looked away, like she always did when she said something bold.

"We don't have to." Fili assured her while he wondered how he was going to keep his hands to himself tomorrow night.

"I know. But, I trust you. And I don't want anyone calling into question the marriage contract being sealed."

Fili wrinkled his nose in displeasure once again. "It's an outdated metaphor." Dwarven marriage contracts were only considered valid and fulfilled through the spilled blood of a maiden dam.

"It's still the binding of the contract."

"Nobody will know," Fili said earnestly, "Just me and you".

She shook her head. "No, Fili. What about the servants that come to change our bed sheets? They'll know. And they'll talk. And what if they begin to question not only the validity of our marriage but also your virility? We can't have any dwarves thinking that their future king isn't able to lay with his own wife."

He only frowned at her words. "I don't really care what others think with our marriage, Eira. Only you."

"Well, then. I guess I don't have to train you after all..." She said teasingly, with a small wink, hoping to change the subject.

"Hmm...what?" Fili asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing," she replied calmly, "just a few things that some wives have told me. Apparently males from different races are not so unique after all."

He continued to look at her, as if trying to read her mind. She leaned forward and gave him a full kiss on the lips as she heard a slight knock on the dining room door.

Fili stood up, straightening his clothing.

"Do I look decent?"

"More than decent. You might even look handsome." There was that playful grin of hers. She saved it just for him.

"That's high praise coming from you." Fili replied.

"And what about me? Does it look like I have been ravished?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. He had no idea how much of a tease she could be to him. He had seen glimpses of that wicked sense of humor. He was looking forward to being able to tease her more himself.

"Beautiful, like always." She found herself blushing slightly, and looked away from him. He grabbed her hand as they heard their names announced and the doors opened to reveal the dining room packed with at least fifty people. There was a loud applause for the two of them as they stepped into the room, finding their seats at the head table.

They waited, standing and holding hands with one another as Thorin spoke to the crowd.

"We are more than pleased to present Prince Fili and his betrothed, Eira, daughter of Eelis to all of you. They will be married in a private ceremony in the morning."

Thorin looked at Fili and swallowed slightly, before projecting his voice loudly over the still, silent crowd. "I never had the chance to marry and have my own children. I was too concerned with reclaiming Erebor. I must confess that no dam would probably in their right mind accept me.

"But still, I have been blessed, through my younger sister's marriage. I have two of the best sister-sons imaginable. Fili, I am so proud of the dwarf that you have grown to be." He cleared his throat and then looked at Eira with a smile, "And Miss Eira, I'd like to personally thank you. Long have I hoped that Fili would find someone, preferably a dwarrowdam," he glanced at Tauriel when he said it. Tauriel only smiled back widely. "You have made him very happy. I look forward to having you as a member of our family."

Thorin then raised his glass and said, "All hail Prince Fili! All hail Miss Eira!"

The crowd of diners raised their glasses in response as they toasted the prince and his future wife. They were then served supper. It was a formal meal, with four courses. Eira paced herself as well as she could while her bethrothed had no problem digging in to his meal. There was loud talking and merry laughter throughout the entire meal.

She enjoyed the food, especially the roasted pork. There was also excellent bread and butter, a fishy stew that was quite creamy, and smashed potatoes. It was obvious that Bombur was a master of his craft. The wine she had was a bit strong at first, but she found herself enjoying it immensely.

They were beginning to serve the dessert when all of a sudden, Eira began to feel light-headed.

Something suddenly came over her. She put a hand to her temple, reeling her mind against the pain. She shook her head, a fuzzy, strange feeling coming over her. She heard Fili's laugh next to her, and then turned to look at him.

He was so very handsome. With his dark blue eyes, his mane of golden hair, his sweet smile with those dimples. And then there was his body. She wished to take off those clothes, to see his battle scars and explore his body with her hands and her mouth, to hear the noises he would make…

What was wrong with her? She was in public. She watched in horror as her hand reached out to touch his elbow. It was as if her body was acting on its own accord. He was laughing as he spoke with his uncle. He turned at her touch and then instantly looked at her worriedly.

"Eira? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice low and concerned. She closed her eyes as she felt a roaring sound in her ears. And when she closed her eyes, she slumped herself against him slipping an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He didn't return her kiss, but instead pulled away from her, holding onto her shoulders, and took a close look at her.

Her face was flushed, her pupils dilated, and she looked feverish. She pawed at his chest, reaching for the dinner coat that he wore, and whined when he broke away, her voice slurring and barely coherent.

He looked at her puzzled, and then realized that there were a few figures looking at them curiously. Most of their guests, however, were still intently enjoying their meals.

"Fili?" Thorin's whisper was quiet, in his ear. Thorin too had noticed the behavior of Eira. It was definitely out of character for her.

"There's something wrong. I think… Something happened to her." Fili was struggling to hold her away from his body, which was extremely difficult as it appeared that she was trying to crawl into his lap.

"We need to get her out of here," Thorin commented, noticing that Fili was right. She looked as if she had a fever, and she was acting most inappropriately toward Fili, something that she had never done before.

A servant went to grab Eira's plate and wine glass, when Thorin stopped them. "Leave those, please." The servant nodded at the king in understanding and moved on to another table setting.

Fili looked at him, his eyes widening. "You think she's been poisoned?"

"Why else would she be acting so out of character, Fili?" Thorin asked in some amusement as his nephew struggled to keep the resilient dam off of him.

Thorin turned and spoke to Dis, who was on his side and looked across the table to see Eelis, who had his eyes narrowed at Eira in concern.

"We need to get Eira out of here, as discreetly as possible," Thorin told Dis. She looked over, her eyes widening herself at Eira's attempts to manhandle and kiss Fili.

"Oh my," Dis said softly, scanning the room. "We can't all leave. Fili can take her out, say she's feeling faint and ill." Dis gestured to a dam with black hair who was sitting at another table but had caught Dis' eye. She was heavy set, with a curvaceous womanly figure still.

The dam stood up as quietly as possible, and then came up to Dis. "Ann, grab Hilda and meet Fili in the hall. We have to get Eira to her quarters before she makes much more of a fuss."

Ann nodded and then, left. Thorin whispered to Fili, "Take out Eira and wait in the hallway for Ann and Hilda. They'll escort the two of you to your quarters, and then you come back. Do not linger, no matter what. We need to find out what's going on."

Fili nodded, and then helped Eira out of her seat. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over and said, "I love you, so much."

He put an arm around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and then said quietly, "I love you too. Come on. I think it's best that we get you into bed. You're obviously not feeling well."

She giggled and then whispered, "Only if you join me."

He led her out of the halls, attempting to keep her upright while she was trying to grope him. Blimey, she was a wiry little thing that was hard to keep control of when she wasn't in her right mind. They left the hall and Thorin waited until he saw Eira and Fili leave, followed by Ann and Hilda. He then made eye contact with Nori and Dwalin, who both stood up suddenly and left the room in different directions.

At this point, several of their dinner party noticed that Eira and Fili, the guests of honor had left already. There were whispers and murmurs that followed them out the door. Kili exchanged a look of concern with Tauriel, who was sitting with Thranduil.

After Nori and Dwalin left, knowing the king's will in the matter, Thorin stood up.

"If you would like to join me in the parlor after our dessert for some games and dancing, please go through this door." He pointed to the door that both Fili and Eira had entered from earlier in the evening before the feast started. Everyone stood up, murmuring to each other, wondering where Fili and Eira had wandered off to. Some were even commenting on the dam's erratic behavior, wondering if it was because she was a lowborn dwarf.

Eelis looked at Thorin as most of the guests left to go into the parlor.

Gandalf strode over, and asked, "Was she poisoned?" Tauriel, Kili and surprisingly, Thranduil, wandered over as well.

"You noticed her behavior then," Thorin asked, his arms crossed as he frowned in thought.

"She was acting quite out of character." Gandalf replied, and then picked up the opaque goblet. He looked at the inside of Eira's cup, swishing around the remainder of the liquid, and then handed it over to Thranduil for inspection.

"It was the Firebrands. I know it..." Eelis said, bristling with anger.

"We need evidence. We have to get her food tested, and her drink." Balin said to the others.

Bombur looked highly affronted. "It's not you Bombur. But, someone could have easily slipped something into her cup."

Thranduil had the goblet held up to his nose, and sniffed it slightly and then shook his head. Gandalf handed him Fili's cup and he noticed that it was completely different color. The contrasting colors of the drinks were masked by the dark glasses.

"How interesting." Gandalf commented to himself. "What do you think, Thranduil?"

"What is it?" Eelis asked, feeling deeply annoyed at the situation. If someone was poisoning his daughter, he deserved to know about it. And the Elf king and the wizard were acting so complacently over the matter. This was his daughter!

"Is it poison?" Bilbo slipping next to Gandalf almost undetected.

"No." Thranduil commented quietly, "Well, I suppose it could be for the bride, given her slight stature and size. But no. In general, this is not a poison. It's a strong alcoholic drink laced with an aphrodisiac. An incredibly strong one at that."

"Is she in danger?" Eelis asked, beseechingly, looking only at Thranduil. Thranduil only gazed at Eelis and shrugged.

"Only of a hangover. She'll probably be sick in the morning. To be honest, Fili is probably in more danger of her right now." Gandalf replied for Thranduil. The Elf king only smirked slightly. This was the first invitation he had ever received for a royal dwarf wedding. And it was becoming highly entertaining. He had no idea why he was invited, but it was Gandalf who urged him to accept.

Perhaps he accepted because Fili was not as annoying as other dwarves, even if he was a stubborn, foolish lad. Truly, he accepted because he wanted to meet Fili's bride-the dam that had so perfectly sketched the portraits of himself and his son.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Don't worry Thorin, Fili can handle it, I'm sure. And I noticed that Gloin and Bombur's wives joined them out in the hall. It would be best, however, if he completely separated from her if you don't want any more rumors getting out before they are properly wed." Eelis, Dis and Thorin exchanged looks of concern.

* * *

Fili wasn't quite sure how he ended up on their marriage bed already, but there he was with Eira straddling him as she looked down on his face, her hair beginning to slip out of it's plait. In fact, it wasn't slipping, she was taking down all of her hair, and unwinding her braids. Her face was red from exertion. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling that well.

There was a pounding at their bedroom door and a handle moving back and forth. She managed to lock the other two dams, their chaperones out of their future private chambers. There was seriously something wrong with her.

He was just helping her into bed, when Ann and Hilda left, telling him they were just getting her some water and some cool cloths for her spiking fever when she cackled like an insane person, dashed to their bedroom door, slammed it shut and then, somehow, pushed him onto the bed, and ended up straddling him.

It wasn't that it was an uncomfortable position, it just wasn't his Eira. It was this possessed sex demon that was attempting to seduce him by pulling at his tunic and breeches. Thankfully, her hands weren't obeying her as well as she wished because she struggled to pull off his clothes and was muttering swear words in Khuzdul like a professional soldier. She was even adding some words in Rohirric as well. He managed to keep holding her off by gently pushing her hands away. He didn't know how she had managed to pin him down so quickly and he was trying to get up when she kept brushing herself against his groin and it just kept making him weak, so weak he could barely move, paralyzed against the dam that was doing her best to make him lose control.

"Please, Fili," she whispered into his ear, her voice sultry and low, "It's just tomorrow night. It will be fine." She leaned over him, her breasts flush against his chest, her lips and tongue on his neck, leaving kisses that trailed up to his earlobe where she nipped at him, quite hard.

He yelped, and then, looking at her, realized something. As pleasant as the sensations were that he was getting from Eira, he would rather it happen while she was in her right mind, so she could remember their first night together.

He didn't want that for Eira. He broke out of the trance she held him in, and then lifted himself, flipping her over so that he hovered over her. His hand reached for her formal braid. Her hands were shaking so bad that she was unable to take out all of her braids. He unwound her formal braid and he settled himself over her, propped up on his elbows, and gave her a kiss. It was a deep, long kiss that left her mind even more hazy, her eyes glazed over in admiration.

"You do love me." She said, her voice faint as she looked at him adoringly, almost worshipfully. He almost snorted. There was no way in her right mind she would ever look at him like he was an idol. That's one of the things that he loved about her.

"Of course I do. That's what I have to do this." He reached forward, after taking the light blue silk ribbon from her hair and tied one of her hands to the bed post quickly. He got up as quick as possible and unlocked the door, opening it to Ann and Hilda, who both fell in the room. He did his best to straighten out his clothes as the two dams struggled to get up.

They noticed the ribbon and Eira tied to the bed, and just stared at each other, eyes wide, but didn't say anything.

"It's probably not best for me to stay here, is it?" Fili asked the two dams who only stared at him. Eira began whining and talking to him in Khuzdul, beseeching him to stay with her, to kiss her, to take her to his bed…

Geez...he had to get out of there. "Probably not, Fili," Hilda answered quietly, looking at him with a bemused expression. Hilda had known Fili for a very long time. She had never seen him look this worried before. There was a steely glint to his eyes though, and she had the feeling that he would figure out who poisoned his future wife and that person would pay for humiliating her so. She knew that was probably the reason why Eira was targeted—to humiliate the lass enough to get her to break off the contract. But by the look on Fili's face, that wasn't going to happen.

"Go, your highness," Ann said, "it's making it worse with you here. She's still trying to get to you." Fili spied her one more time—was she trying to chew her way out of her silk ribbon?

Mahal, what had they done to her? Did they turn her into a raging lunatic?

He bid the two dams goodbye as he hurried back to the dining hall, intent on figuring out what happened to ruin their evening.

* * *

Fili entered the dining room angrily and everyone turned around. His clothes were completely unkempt and his hair wild, with his braids slipping out of their usually neat appearance. His clothing was wrinkled and it looked like he had a slight bruise on one of his ear lobes. Kili and Tauriel looked at each other in bemusement and then quickly turned around so Fili wouldn't see their smiles.

It appeared that Eira had managed to get her hands on Fili, even with the two chaperones in their quarters with them.

Fili scowled at his uncle, and then asked, "What happened?"

"It was in her drink. Gandalf and King Thranduil say it was a strong alcoholic drink, laced with an aphrodisiac." Eelis answered, and the looked over the lad, "How's Eira?"

Fili stared at Eelis and answered, "Hopefully she'll be better in the morning."

"Probably will have a hangover, Gandalf says," Bofur gave his input.

"Dwarves don't get hangovers." Fili said quickly.

"Do most dwarves act like Eira when they're drunk?" Tauriel asked quietly, looking between the dwarves.

"No," the dwarves all answered, intent on keeping their pride. Bilbo exchanged an amused expression with King Thranduil, of all people, who only snorted in his superior way.

"Nobody else had the drink then?" Fili asked quietly, and then to his surprise, it was little Bilbo who answered.

"Just one. Tauriel, I believe." Tauriel blinked, not realizing there was an issue. "But, why would Tauriel not act like Eira?" Bilbo asked, looking at Fili.

Thranduil looked over at Tauriel, concerned.

"Eira's a lot smaller than Tauriel. That's part of the problem." Kili answered, trying to connect the dots.

"Elves hold their alcohol better than all the other races," Thranduil stated. "Plus, Tauriel has had plenty of strong drink while she was under my employ."

"I have to say Fili, this is a lot more excitement than I was expecting when Gandalf dragged me here for your wedding." Bilbo commented to the blonde prince.

Fili gave him a faint smile. He actually put an arm around the hobbit, and said, "I'm just glad you're here. You'll have to actually meet Eira when she's lucid. She's...I don't know. But she's not herself right now."

Eelis' eyes narrowed at Fili, and then said, "She's not by herself, is she?"

"No. She's with Bombur's wife Ann, and Gloin's wife Hilda. I'm planning on going there myself, if that's alright Thorin?" Dis asked her brother.

"Go. Make sure there are several guards outside their quarters. I want to make sure nobody gets in there. This was obviously a threat against Eira and Tauriel—either a prank in bad taste or for a more nefarious purpose." Thorin commented.

At that moment, both Dwalin and Nori entered the room. There was music, talking and laughter coming from the parlor next door to them, the door wide open.

"Nobody saw anything suspicious in the kitchens with the food. I've kept my eye on some of the guests in the parlor. There are a couple of dwarves acting oddly." Nori informed the group.

Thorin turned to Dwalin. "No suspicious activity from the outside," Dwalin told Thorin and Fili. "Everyone in attendance has an invitation. No party crashers."

Fili turned to Nori. "Nobody did this as a practical joke that we know, correct? Bofur? Nori? Kili?"

The three dwarfs looked highly offended.

"It's something I would have done to you, Fili. But not Eira, not after she helped Ileana. I'm not going to do that. I owe her." Nori commented earnestly.

Bofur and Kili both shook their heads as well, insistent that they didn't do that.

"There's a cruelty behind it," Fili said angrily. "If it was just meant as a prank, it was in very poor taste." He then turned to Nori.

"Anyone sticking out in the crowd in the parlor?"

"Laina's acting oddly," Nori replied calmly.

Eelis growled, "What about Vail? That bastard..." Thorin held his hand up to Eelis' anger.

"Let's see what he has to say, first, Eelis. I know you don't like him, but we can't throw him in the dungeon without probable cause."

"He won't admit to it. But I've heard of those drinks before. The slip it into a female's cup, in order to get her wanton enough to agree to intercourse. Most of the time they won't remember it in the morning. They lose their consent in the matter when they drink that. The dwarves in the White Mountains are particularly fond of it." Eelis bit off angrily, swearing in Khuzdul, and then switched to another language completely.

Thranduil looked at Eelis, surprised. "Rohirric? Not many learn the language of the Horse Lords." He may have even looked impressed. Tauriel suppressed a smile that began to creep up.

Fili looked at Eelis and then said, "Why don't we bring in Vail then?" Everyone else had left, to mingle in the crowd of the parlor. Everyone except Eelis, Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Thranduil,. Thorin, Balin, Nori and Dwalin.

Thorin entered the parlor himself, and then came back, escorting the dwarf, Vail with him.

"What's going on? I hope that Miss Eira is feeling alright." He commented to Fili, before looking at Eelis fully. "So, I was right then. Prince Einar, how good to see you. Tell me, where have you been for the last 80 years?" Eelis growled in anger at Vail, who smirked at him.

"Enough." Gandalf commented fiercely, not liking the look of this councilor from the White Mountains at all. "Did you give Miss Eira the lover's wine or not?"

He raised his eyebrows, and laughed. "Is that the excuse? Honestly, she didn't appear any different from how she usually behaves, from what I've seen. In fact, she reminded me quite a bit of her mother-"

He was cut off by an enraged shout and a punch to the face. Eelis had launched himself at Vail's angry words. Dwalin jumped forward and pulled Eelis off from pummeling the dwarf any more.

"Calm yourself Eelis. It's obvious that he's provoking you." Thorin said calmly, albeit impressed by Eelis' right hook. Vail sported a bloody lip and his large nose was red, and bleeding as well.

"She must get her primitive ways from her mixed, dirty blood. She was obviously sired by a weak dwarf." Vail spat out at Eelis, and then turned to the king.

"Are you going to let him get away with attacking a member of your council, your majesty?"

Thorin eyed Vail cooly, before saying, "Attack? I didn't see anything. Did you Dwalin?"

"Can't say I did." Dwalin replied. There was a general murmuring between the dwarves and Tauriel.

It was interrupted when a voice said, quite apathetically, "You are very rude." Tauriel openly smiled at Thranduil who was gazing at Lord Vail like he smelled something entirely unpleasant, like an orc, with his nose turned up and a gaze of open contempt on his handsome features.

A deep silence followed Thranduil's words.

Thorin turned to Dwalin who was holding back Eelis. Thorin had never seen the dwarf lose his cool like he had.

"It might be best if you went to check on Eira, Eelis," Fili said softly, "Don't you agree, Thorin?"

"I do. We'll take care of this." Thorin replied, his eyes never leaving Vail.

"If my daughter's wedding is ruined in anyway because of you, you'll answer to me." He then he shrugged off Dwalin's arm and stormed out of the dining room.

Gandalf peered at Vail, an ugly look on his face, and said, "Your father was Rinol, wasn't it?"

"What if it was?" Vail sneered at the wizard. "I remember you, the bearer of bad news and no way to solve any of the problems you told us about. What a helpful wizard you are."

"I think it best if you go back to the party," Thorin said softly to Vail. "If you make any more trouble, I'll send you to the dungeons."

Vail looked at Thorin with a glare and then left.

Fili turned to the others, and said, "I don't think it was him. He didn't try to mask his dislike of Eelis and Eira at all. Someone who was so underhanded as to poison her..."

Thranduil exchanged a look with Gandalf. Time and again, it seemed that young Prince Fili and his brother, managed to change his view of dwarves. It was surprising to see intelligent thinking among dwarves.

Tauriel chimed, "I agree. Someone targeted me too. Vail didn't verbally attack me at all. He didn't even look my way."

"Probably because your presence offends him," Fili murmured quietly. "He hates elves." A timid smile broke out over his face though. "I'd love to see him fight against one though." His eyes glazed over. It was obvious that Fili disliked Vail a great deal as well.

"Bring in Dain and his daughter," Thorin said to Balin, who walked off to the parlor. Thorin looked over at Nori, and asked, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Why would someone do this? If it's an attack, then just poison her to get her out of the way. Instead, it's more like a prank. A tasteless joke, but a gag, nonetheless." Nori commented quietly.

"I don't know who would do it to her. She's the sweetest lass," Gandalf replied to Nori's comment.

Balin went into the parlor and a few minutes later, came in to the dining area.

"What's the meaning of this, Fili? Thorin? I didn't get to meet your dam, Fili. Will you let me talk to the lass tomorrow at least? Don't keep her all to yourself, lad." Dain commented, acknowledging everyone in the room with a curt nod, except Thranduil who was equally as oblivious to the lord of the Iron Hills.

Fili gave a small smile, and then said, "She's indisposed. Her drink was spiked. It was a pretty tasteless joke."

Thorin took a long look at Dain's daughter, Laina. She had dark red hair, and freckles splayed across her face. She was a smart lass, with her bright green eyes and keen intellect. This wouldn't be something that she would usually do. But, she was acting guilty. She wouldn't make eye contact with Fili, who was staring at her intently as well. And she was fidgeting slightly.

"Laina, what happened?" Thorin asked sternly. She was smart. She wouldn't put up a fight, he knew that.

"It was just a joke. That's all. I didn't know that was going to happen." Laina looked away suddenly as Dain blistered slightly.

"What did you do lass?" Dain demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry Fili. I didn't mean her any harm. It was..." Laina said, pleadingly.

"Did you do it to Tauriel too?" Kili interrupted suddenly, looking between Laina and Fili.

She looked up suddenly, fearfully at the elf-maiden. "No, not at all. Brother dared me to do it to your betrothed. He told me that it would be entertaining and it would help her loosen up a bit since she looked so nervous when we glimpsed her at first. He bet the mithril bracers he has, and I very much wanted them. So, I paid some extra gold to one of the servants, and they slipped that to her."

Fili looked at her angrily, and said, "Would you want to be seen like that in public Laina? She's going to be humiliated once someone tells her what happened. She's not even going to remember herself, but there will be whispers of impropriety following her. And don't you know better than to listen to your brother?"

"Usually I do. He was just so convincing, for some reason. Let me apologize to her," Laina said.

Fili only shook his head and answered, "No. I don't think it would be a good idea at all if you met her, at least not right now. She's not going to be happy when she hears about it."

Laina answered, and said, "Alright, I understand." Fili looked at Kili, who looked back at him worriedly. Who had tried to poison Tauriel?

Dain spoke an eager apology to Fili and then said, "Eira's father? That's my old pal Einar, isn't it? He goes by the name, Eelis now? Didn't have much of a chance to talk to him. He with his lass now?"

"Aye. You'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. Let me deal with me children, Thorin. They'll make restitution for what they did. I can promise you that." Dain informed them all.

"She'll be sick in the morning, but there's no real harm done," Gandalf replied, beginning to light his pipe and to started smoking intently, staring at the room at nothing in particular. He was doing his best to get a grasp of what was happening, and yet he was woefully failing. There was more to work here than a jealous dam and her idiot brother.

Thorin nodded at Dain and Laina, who left very somberly.

Fili shook his head. "I know that Thorin Stonehelm and I don't get along but this still doesn't add up. I don't know what else to do though."

"Forget about it, Fili." Kili said bracingly, "Tomorrow, you and Eira will be wed, she'll have her coronation ceremony. There's nothing else to be done."

Dwalin entered the room suddenly after escorting Eelis to see his daughter.

"More guards though, Thorin," Balin recommended. Dwalin only crossed his arms and nodded in reply. They filled Dwalin in on everything that transpired with Dain and Laina.

"That doesn't sound like the lass at all," Dwalin said. "She did hold a torch to Fili for quite a while though. Could be some jealousy there."

"What?" Fili asked, sounding confused. "Not Laina?"

"Don't worry about it now, lad. You've got your betrothed to worry about. She'll be fine tomorrow. It's best you turn in though, don't you agree, Thorin?" Balin said, patting Fili on the shoulder in comfort.

Thorin looked between Fili and Balin, almost as if lost in thought and said, "Yes, I think that would be for the best."

What in the world was going on? There was something wrong with the whole picture. Exactly why would Laina confess so easily to slipping Eira something, when it wasn't something she would even do in the first place? And when would she had have the time?

Thorin forced it from his mind, making peace with the fact that all had ended well.

He was wrong though, and later, he would see that this was just a small piece of a much larger puzzle.

* * *

Author's notes:

Dun dun dun.

Wedding and coronation next chapter-woohoo! Also, I don't do lemons. There will definitely be implied intimacy though. I need ideas for a gift for Eira to give to Fili. And not the "gift" that Sigrid told her about. HA HA. I already know what that is. :)

Thanks for the love people. Love you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eira woke up with a loud moan. She turned over in her bed, flopping from her side to her stomach fluidly. The furs and woolen blankets were so warm. She buried herself further into them, attempting to go back to sleep. Her head was pounding and she felt a jolt in her stomach. Her muscles were aching. She felt a hand shake her shoulder.

"Up you get Eira. We need to get you ready." It was Lady Dis' voice. Her hand was gentle on Eira's shoulder.

Why would she need to get ready? What was going on?

"Come on, Eira. Sit on up lass." Dis commanded, grabbing her elbow and tried to pull her up.

Eira attempted to sit up, pulling herself up weakly. She rubbed her eyes and felt another jolt to her stomach. She suddenly began to dry heave, and then there was a bin in front of her and she threw up. A soft hand was on her hair, rubbing it slowly. Tauriel was standing next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. Eira knew it was the elf because of her friend's voice and words of encouragement.

"Better out than in, Eira. Get it all out and then we'll get you something to drink and something bland for breakfast." Dis said, encouragingly.

Once her stomach was completely empty, a mug was pushed into her hands. She still hadn't had the chance to really open her eyes. There were some other female's voices that she heard.

"Take a sip, Eira. It will make you feel better. You need to clear your mind. You have a long day ahead of you." Dis commanded softly. Eira took a sip and then shuddered but immediately felt her head clear. Instead of fogginess, she felt dull pain. She downed the rest of it as quickly as possible.

"Hangover cure," Anna said softly, taking the cup back from Eira. "One of Bombur's specialties. I think Gandalf may have added a little something to it as well."

Eira finally opened her eyes and looked around her. She almost didn't recognize her room until a shock of recognition came over her. It was her future home—the place that she and Fili would move into when they married.

Dear Mahal. Why was she here already? Where was her husband? Why was she in her underthings?

Her eyes suddenly cleared and she widened them, looking around at the dams and elf surrounding her. What was going on?

"What's going on? Why can't I remember how I got here?" Eira asked, feeling a mixture of fear and shock.

Anna and Hilda exchanged glances with one another.

"We'll tell you as you get ready. Stand on up. Let's get you in that bath tub. That should help you feel better," Dis commented. Tauriel and Anna helped her to stand up. She felt a little wobbly still. They led her into the adjoined bathing facilities where the large tub was filled with hot steaming water.

Everyone was shooed out as a couple of maids helped Eira to undress and eased her in to the water.

As she pushed her head back, resting her neck against the tub, she attempted to remember what had transpired during their celebratory dinner the night before. After taking a couple of sips of her drink and eating her meal, everything became a fuzzy, blank slate.

She let out a frustrated sigh. One of the maids helped her wash her long hair, and then, after what seemed like too short of a period, they insisted that she get out of the tub, dried her off, and put her into a warm, fluffy robe.

They led her out into the bedroom, and helped her to sit on a soft armchair in front of the fire, so as to get her hair to dry as quickly as possible.

Anna brought some crusty bread and another small drink for Eira to have. Eira sipped on her drink and cast around her mind trying to remember everything that transpired the night before. Why did she wake up so sick this morning? She took a couple of nibbles of bread, only to calm the nerves of her raw stomach as she considered that today was her wedding day.

When Dis reentered the room, the maids left quietly. Dis took the seat across from her in front of the fire in her bedroom. Eira watched as she settled into her seat and then asked, "Why can't I remember anything besides the incredible food last night? I don't even know why I'm in our quarters."

Dis held Eira's hand and said, looking her in the eye. "You were given a strong beverage last night. It was laced with an aphrodisiac that made you...more amorous than usual toward Fili."

Eira's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no. No. No! I..." Her face turned beet red in shame. What had she done? Did he wish to cancel their contract because of how wantonly she behaved toward him? She knew immediately that Fili would never engage in intercourse without her consent. And could she have willingly given it if she couldn't even recall what transpired?

"It's alright, Eira." Dis said softly, squeezing her hand in comfort. "We found out that it was Dain's daughter, done as a dare. Fili was quite angry with her and insisted that she wasn't even to formally meet you or apologize to you."

"But...did...I act...horribly around him?" Eira asked, her face still flushed. She was earnestly seeking answers. In all honesty, while it was a cruel prank, Eira's actions toward Fili were highly entertaining to Dis. At least she knew that her future daughter would be able to keep her son happy.

Dis laughed slightly, and said, "Well, you couldn't keep your hands off of him and when he brought you back to your rooms, apparently you locked your chaperons out of your bedroom."

Her face colored even more at that comment. She had a slight memory of Fili leaning over her, and kissing her deeply. "You will have to ask Fili what exactly happened in there. He refused to tell anyone what happened, even Kili."

She looked at Eira, and said, "Come, dear, don't fret about what happened. Just talk to Fili about it tonight. We need to get that hair fixed up, and get you all ready. We don't have much time. We let you sleep a lot longer than we originally planned. We have to make sure that you can walk in a straight line as well."

"Fili isn't canceling the contract then?" Dis startled slightly, and her eyes softened at Eira's anxious query. The lass was completely in love with her son. They were so good for each other.

"Of course not Eira. My son is just as smitten with you as before. Don't talk nonsense." She insisted that Eira stay sitting and then went to the door that opened up to their front room. In marched Ileana and Hilda. Between the two of them was a beautiful cream colored gown, with long, billowing sleeves and a short train. It was cut quite beautifully and from her prior experience of wearing Dori's clothing, she knew that it would fit perfectly. The thread was gold and it was embroidered with Fili's geometric insignia. It was gorgeous. Her eyes began to water slightly and she felt a lump in her throat.

What she missed more than anything, was her own mother. Astra should have been by her side, helping her to get ready in Dis' place. She was thankful for everything Lady Dis had done for her, but still it wasn't the same.

She blinked back tears as she stood up as the two dams hung it up. Anna and Tauriel entered next, bringing in a few more items, and placed them on Eira's vanity table. Dis shooed Eira behind the privacy screen. Tauriel appeared next to her. Elves were not as private with their bodies as dwarves, so she didn't bat an eye as she helped Eira get out of her robe and into her dressing gown and stockings. She then helped Eira into her corset, with the supportive stays that she usually never had on her corsets.

As she stepped out from behind the screen, she was ushered to her vanity. She gave a cry of exclamation as she took in the state of her blue silk ribbon. It was cut in half.

"I was wearing this last night." She said, lifting it up and fingering it slightly, "What happened?"

Anna and Hilda looked between one another as Tauriel smiled to the side.

"Fili used it to tie your wrist to the bed post. I have no idea why he needed to do that. You might have to ask him yourself. He seemed pretty flushed when you got through with him. Oh, and you were trying to chew your way free of it." Anna broke the news quickly, and then hurried around, trying to get everything out that they needed.

Eira look horrified, and then her face became stern. "Who is this dam that poisoned me? How dare she!"

"She will be a cousin, so you need to let it go," Hilda informed her. Dis began brushing Eira's long hair with a comb and then a brush.

"I had no idea that you had curls, Eira," Tauriel said as she watched, helping to get her clasp ready.

"They're more like waves," Eira commented softly, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked too pale. She watched as Dis expertly braided her hair and coiffed it tightly behind her head.

"You look beautiful. I know you probably wished your mother was here to help you get ready for your wedding, but I am so honored that you allowed me to help." She put her arms around Eira as the younger dam gave her a nod and a watery smile. There was no use in getting too sad about her mother's absence. Eira firmly believed that her mother's presence could still be felt. Dis gave her a warm hug. "I'm so glad Fili chose you."

Hilda and Anna swooped forward and began to powder her face slightly. Ileana brought out the dress after, and then, helped Eira into it, buttoning up the back of her gown. The buttons started in her lower back and went all the way up to the back of her neck.

Ileana then took out a needle and thread, and began to hem the length of the gown and the long sleeves so they fit her better.

"Where are the babes?" Eira queried, noticing that the triplets were not present, unfortunately. Eira wanted to see those sweet little babies again. She had visited Ileana a few times in her spare time after the betrothal. Ileana and Nori needed all the help they could get. Poor Ileana was only a month postpartum. She felt bad that she was here, helping her with her wedding instead of with her babies.

"Don't go feeling bad," Ileana said, sensing Eira's discomfort, "I'm feeling well enough as it is, and I could use a little break from those fussy little buggers. Nori has his brothers to help. I am actually quite entertained at the idea of the three of them trying to deal with the babes. I wouldn't miss helping you get ready for anything, Eira."

"Dori is helping with Fili this morning," Dis informed Eira as she supervised Ileana as she finished her sewing. "That means it will probably be Thorin who is taking care of the babe. He's such a sucker for little ones."

Eira looked up with a happy smile on her face at the thought of the stern king melting while holding an infant.

"Really?" Eira asked, feeling highly amused at the idea.

"Yes. He was always holding Fili and Kili when they were babes. It was the first thing he did when he came back from his travels. He would come and visit with me and Nali and ask to hold one of them. He said it was one of the best ways that he could feel peace."

"There. That's it. I'm not quite as skilled with the needle as Dori." Ileana smiled slightly at Eira, and then turned her to look at herself in the full length mirror against the wall. The dam that looking back at her was someone that she didn't recognize. She was far too beautiful...it couldn't be her, could it?

She swallowed tightly.

The dams surrounding her nodded in approval.

"Gorgeous," Anna said softly, "You look every bit our princess."

"Not quite," Tauriel said quietly and brought out a small box. In it was found a small circlet, a rose gold color. There were diamonds sparkling from it as well. There was also a beautiful necklace, made of gold, with a pendant shaped in a sapphire teardrop.

She looked up, shocked and said, "Those aren't mine."

Titters of laughter filled the room, and Tauriel pulled out the necklace first and handed it to Dis, who put it around her neck.

"This is from your father. He wanted you to have something specifically from your wedding. He insisted on the pendant."

She only nodded, her throat tight. "Yes. The pendant was my mother's. I believe it was my father's gift for their betrothal."

She nodded in understanding right back at Eira. She then pulled out the circlet. It wasn't a normal gold color, but a slight rose tinged gold.

"The metal is an alloy of copper and gold, you know. Fili made the circlet. You'll get your formal crown this afternoon during your coronation. He wanted to do white gold or silver, but I told him it would clash with gold threading on your dress, so he did this instead. He said yellow gold wouldn't stand out against your hair enough."

Dis placed the circlet gently on her head, and said, "Now you look every bit Erebor's newest princess."

She nodded and then there was a knock on the door. Eira looked at Dis, her eyes wide open.

"It's your adad, probably. He'll escort you to the sacred forge. I need to go check on Fili." Dis smiled and then left the room. The rest of the dams left, besides Tauriel, who held her squeezed her hand tightly and then left with a smile. Eelis, ever the proper gentleman, let the dams all exit before entering the room.

She felt tears start in her eyes as she saw her adad, dressed in his most formal clothing. He was dressed in charcoal gray breeches and a dinner coat. His tunic was a cream color, matching Eira's dress exactly. His hair and beard were neatly trimmed with his braids completely in place.

He put his arms around her gently and she flung her own arms around his shoulders.

"Adad. You look so handsome." Eira said softly, giving him a small smile and then feeling some tears well up in her eyes again. What was wrong with her? She was so emotional this morning.

"I can't even hold a candle to you lass. You're positively beaming." Eelis insisted, smiling at her softly.

She smiled shakily, and sobered up quickly. "Last night adad-I'm so sorry if I shamed you."

"You did nothing of the sort. Your faculties were inhibited. You had no control of your actions." Eelis growled slightly. She noticed then that his knuckles were slightly bruised. Eira reached forward and pulled his right hand toward her.

"What are those?" Eira asked, accusingly.

"Never you mind about that, lass." He grunted in reply, not looking her in the face.

"Adad..."

"I had words with Lord Vail over your behavior, that's all."

"Words usually don't leave bruises." Eira commented, staring at her father, trying to figure out exactly what he did. He had learned to brawl, mostly from the Rohirrim that he had grown to like a great deal.

He waved her away again, and said, "Gandalf and King Thranduil both knew what it was that was slipped to you and it explained your behavior. Lord Vail suggested it was something else."

She looked at him critically, and asked, "What about Fili?"

"Spitting angry when he came back from escorting you back here. I have to say though, lass. Do you remember why he had half of his tunic unbuttoned and wrinkled, with his hair wilder than I've ever seen?"

Her eyes widened slightly, her face bright red. "I don't-"

"Wait until that last hammer sounds, lass, before you try anything today, please." She only nodded, her face bright red, and he smiled slightly.

There was a knock at the door, and Eelis offered his daughter his arm. They walked out of her quarters together.

* * *

Fili woke up, not quite as early as Eira, but still early enough. He shuffled slightly, and then to his surprise, was bombarded by his uncle and Gloin, who both looked more than annoyed at their assignment to help Fili prepare for the day. Dori was there as well, bringing in his brand new coat for the wedding. He raised his eyebrows slightly to see that Thorin was holding a small baby in his arms. Kili was bouncing on his heels in excitement. Kili loved parties, much more than Fili did. He was looking forward to the day's festivities. Fili smiled slightly at the scene.

"Babysitting duty?" Fili inquired curiously.

Thorin only grunted, trying not to smile too much when he looked down at Nori's little lass. Dori ordered Fili to get washed and ready as he hung up his new dinner coat and found the rest of the clothes that he would be wearing to the wedding and coronation.

It was about a half hour later that Kili was ordered to start banging on Fili's door so that he would finally get out of his bath in order to start getting ready. It wasn't too much longer until he was completely dressed and ready to get married, his hair dry and properly braided; his clothes tidy and wrinkle free. Kili handed him a box, with the work he had done at their family forge during their betrothal period. Besides making several things for Eira, including her crown and several pieces of jewelry, this was the object that would seal her as a member of the line of Durin.

"Put on your crown, brother. It's time to go." Kili said, his eyes bright. Fili only looked at his brother, who grinned at him knowingly. Fili only smiled back and then felt Thorin's arm around him, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

At that moment, the door knocked and Dis walked into the room. She was already dressed in her finest gown, and she looked radiant, as if she was the one getting married. She crossed the room, and grasped Fili by the shoulders in order to give him a hug.

"My son," she said softly, her hand patting his face lovingly.

"Amad..."

"How is Eira?" Thorin asked, concerned.

"Sick this morning. I think she revived over some of Bombur's cure. She still looks a bit peaky though." Dis replied to Thorin, smiling at her brother holding the baby lass in his arms. Thorin handed the babe over to her uncle who cooed at her lovingly as she startled when she was switched over.

"Let's go get you married," Thorin said gruffly, leading the others out of the room. Fili clapped Dori on the shoulder, thanking him for the new coat, a navy color with gold threading. He then smiled at the newborn babe in Dori's arms, sleeping, and then put his hand on the baby's head softly with a smile.

"Come on, Fili. Your lady love will be waiting for you." Kili sing-songed. He didn't know why he liked teasing Fili so much. It was still a surprise to Kili that Fili was getting married. For the longest time, he had shown no interest in dams whatsoever, and then in less than five months, he was getting married to a dam he had only met since the last Durin's day.

They walked into the sacred forges, a forge that was rebuilt after Smaug's destruction. It was where all the important ceremonies of the kingdom took place—weddings, naming ceremonies, blessings and funerals. For as they were created by Mahal, the Smith, all of their most essential occasions were to take place in the holiest of forges inside of the kingdom.

Thorin led their party in. The forge and anvil were already warmed. In front of the forge was an altar, with a cushion on the cold floor, where Eira and Fili would kneel in reverence to their maker. Fili stood to the side of the altar, next to Thorin as he waited for Eelis and Eira to arrive. The rest of their party sat down and waited for the rest of their guests to arrive. Fili fidgeted nervously, as he waited for Eira to show up. He was intently avoiding eye contact with Kili and everyone else who was in attendance, including, for the first time, an elf. Tauriel, who was sitting next to King Thranduil once again, smiled openly at Fili's nervousness.

It was while he was avoiding eye contact with everyone, that a small hush fell across the room, as though a breath was being held. Fili looked forward, and his eyes finally settled on his bride, who was being escorted to the front of the room with her father. She looked slightly nauseated at first. But then, her eyes met his, and she smiled at him. She then practically floated across the room on her father's arm. Eelis took her hand off of his elbow and handed it to Fili, who gripped it firmly in his own.

He looked at Thorin, who then gestured to the cushion at the altar. Fili helped Eira to kneel, and the kneeled right next to her, keeping a tight hold on her hand.

And then, Thorin began to speak. He spoke of their creation, of their maker and Mahal's own marriage to Yavanna. He spoke in ancient Khuzdul, talking of the sanctity of marriage and the holiness of joining their bodies and souls together. He spoke of the importance of children and began to recite their responsibilities to each other as husband and wife. Dwarf mythology spoke of marriages lasting throughout eternity, after their deaths. They would be reunited in the halls of Mandos in order to live together with their families forever.

Eventually, Eelis was called forward. Fili and Eira stood up, and her father removed the clasp from her braid that marked her as a member of his family. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then returned to his seat next to Dis, who surprisingly, squeezed his hand slightly in comfort as he blinked his eyes rapidly. Then Kili came forward, holding out a wooden box. Inside were two pieces of rectangular silver that were etched with Fili's mark. It was to symbolically signify the beginnings of his own line and family.

Fili helped Eira up, and gave the metal to Thorin, who placed it on the warm, large anvil. The silver began to heat up, and Fili swung the hammer against the metal, singing the traditional vows of the dwarf groom in a low, bass voice. After Fili finished, he gently handed the hammer to Eira, who sang the vows of the bride in a lovely alto voice with each strike against the forge. She then gave one final swing of the hammer, and handed it to King Thorin, who as the officiator, swung one last time and smiled as the two metal pieces finally joined together as one. Fili looked at Eira with a beaming smile, and then took the tongs from his uncle, and dunked the metal into the slack tub.

Thorin looked over the slack tub, and eyed the newly forged lump of metal, and laughed slightly, and then informed the crowd, "It appears Eira is as impossible with the forge as her father claimed." She joined the infectious laughter, not upset at all at her lack of skill.

"Thankfully, Fili has some talent." Thorin said, and signaled to Kili.

Kili brought forth the box, and handed it to Thorin, who opened the box, and showed the contents to Fili and Eira and then lifted it to the small crowd. Inside of the box, on a cushion on red velvet were two silver clasps, each marked with Fili's sigil.

"You first, Eira." Thorin informed Eira, offering her the contents of the box. Eira picked up the silver hair clasp. She reached for Fili's marriage braid. She noticed that his blonde hair was as thick and coarse as she thought, it would be. She smiled at him shyly as she clipped the clasp onto the end of his braid. He smiled at her and then put his hand in the box. He pulled out her silver clasp, pulling her maiden braid close, enjoying the feel of the hair in his hand and clipped it on the end.

Thorin nodded approvingly as Thorin looked between the newly married couple and announced.

"I'm proud to announce the joining of Fili and Eira, in body, mind and spirit from now on, into the eternities."

There was a cheer that went up from the crowd as Fili pulled her hand, bringing her close to him and giving her a small peck on the lips. She kissed him back softly and then grinned at him shyly, and then with their hands entwined he followed Thorin into the grand hall.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She wasn't sure exactly how many people showed up to her coronation, but it must have been the entire kingdom since she couldn't even begin to recognize familiar faces in the sea of people. Thank goodness they were officially married because Fili gave her strength with his constant touches.

She was presented to the crowd, next to Fili, as his wife. She was then instructed to kneel before King Thorin, who sat on his throne. As she kneeled, with her head bowed low, she spied her father, Dain and Dis all looking over at her. Then she found Fili, her husband, who nodded at her encouragingly.

Then Gandalf stood up to speak the ancient vows. Eira put a fist over her heart and was made to promise to serve the people of Erebor and all the dwarves of Arda; to protect them; to obey her king's righteous will and command; and last of all, to fight against the evil of Middle-Earth, in whatever way she could. She was then officially crowned by Thorin as a princess of Erebor.

The crowd cheered loudly as Thorin helped her up and then led her to Fili who stood on the right side of the king's throne.

"All Hail Princess Eira!"

The cheers were roaring throughout the grand hall. Thankfully Fili's hands were constantly on her back to lead her or grazing her hand as many councilors, visitors and others came to congratulate the new couple on their marriage and her coronation as their princess.

There was a large feast in their honor. She was a bit hesitant to eat or drink anything until Fili leaned over and took a bite and then a sip of her drink. "I think it will be alright. They've increased the guards for the celebration." She only nodded and then began to eat and drink herself. She didn't want to get too intoxicated. She needed to be completely aware tonight. She wanted to remember everything.

After the feast, she danced with Fili, several of his relatives, including Dain and even got to meet the sweet hobbit, Bilbo, who she only remembered seeing vaguely yesterday. She spoke a little to her father, who remained at her side steadily, but Eelis seemed to speak to Thorin and Dain quite a bit throughout the night as well. Throughout the afternoon and evening, she felt Fili's heated stare on her quite a bit.

It was winding down in the evening, and there was a break in the music. Thorin stood up and said, "As most of you know, it's dwarven tradition to give a gift of some sort for the families of those getting married. There are many things that we can give you, Eira and Eelis, but I believe the gift of music will be the most cherished one we can give you tonight."

There was an awed silence as a harp was brought forward for Thorin, and two fiddles for Kili and Fili. Dis was brought a flute, and as one they began to play. The melody was soft and beautiful, one of the most moving songs that she had ever heard before. She focused mostly on Fili, who had his eyes closed as his hands moved the bow over the strings, completely in tune with his brother, their movements almost identical.

The song ended and there was a small moment of silence when all of a sudden, the entire hall burst into applause. Few dwarves had seen the royal family perform together, and it was an honor to hear them play their music so splendidly.

Thorin, Dis and the lads put away their instruments, handing them to their attendants.

Eelis then stood up with Eira as the royal family took their seats.

"Finding a gift for the royal family, is more difficult than I think most people realize," he said jokingly. There was a round of applause and laughter at his statement.

"I may have had to call in a favor to a friend of mine from Rohan, and we managed to meet an agreement." He paused and then gestured to one of the dwarves who brought forward a parchment of paper. Eelis cleared his throat and began to read what was a letter.

 _Dear Prince Fili and the rest of the royal family. Congratulations on your marriage to Master Eelis' daughter, Eira. My name is Eolain. I am a horse breeder of Rohan and a dear friend of Master Eelis. Eelis wrote to me, proposing an idea for the two princes of Erebor. He told me that they were kind, gentle dwarfs, but fierce warriors who always protected the borders of their kingdom._

 _This reminded me of the battles that we face everyday on the plains of Rohan. The orcs keep coming, but we keep pushing them back. Master Eelis persuaded me with a fair amount of his own weapons and gold, in order to bring you this gift straight from Rohan._

 _You will find, in your stables, two geldings. They are mini horses who are distantly descended from the Mearas. They were far smaller than the average horse, only slightly bigger than a pony although they are full-grown. They are both gray in color—I will only say that Prince Fili should get the first choice in the matter._

 _They are excellent horses and the only reason they are small is because of a rarity in their blood. We have seen it before. They are incredible creatures, but of course, still too small for us to ride. Please treat them well. They will serve you in defending your homeland._

"A friend that I made in Rohan, that I fought alongside of, is a breeder of fine horses. Most of you are aware of the Horse Lords and their relationship with the animals that they ride into battle. These two are considered, "dwarf horses'". There was loud raucous laughter at the term.

"I, like Eolain, hope these horses serve you well, so that when you lead our army into battle against the evil in this world, your mounts will be as stalwart and hearty as you both are."

There was a huge applause at that. Both Kili and Fili had their eyes opened wide at the incredible gift. Exactly what had Eelis promised this breeder to get him to part with two of their horses, albeit tiny ones?

Fili and Kili turned to Eelis with grins on their faces and gratitude in their hearts at the gesture. Thorin and Dis smiled openly at Eira and her father.

Eira then stood up and said, "I have something else as well for you, King Thorin, Lady Dis." Tauriel stepped forward this time, and handed her two scrolls of parchment. "It took me a while to hunt down enough people who knew your family well enough. I hope I've done them justice," she said as she handed one scroll to Thorin and one to Dis.

Dis and Thorin looked at each other before unrolling the scrolls.

Thorin felt a lightness to his heart as he took in the portrait of himself and his siblings. In between, him and Dis, was Frerin's likeness as well. The three of them looked far younger and very happy. Seeing the picture reminded him of how much Fili reminded him of his younger brother. There were no wrinkles or scars. It was the three of them, after the mountain was stolen from them, while they were in exile. And yet, their countenances still shone with love for one another.

Dis began to weep with emotion as she took a look at the portrait that Eira gifted her. It was a portrait of her and her lost Nali, each of them holding a much smaller version of their sons. Joy lit her features in the portrait. Kili and Fili appeared young, innocent and carefree of the harshness of the world. Dis gave her a hug and handed the portrait to Fili while Thorin showed Dis his own. Thorin clapped Eira on the shoulder, and gave her a large hug.

"Well, you certainly made our musical production look shallow, didn't you?" Thorin said, before shaking Eelis' hand.

"Nonsense," Eira said softly, as she was pulled into Fili who gave her a swift kiss on the forehead, his face lit with joy and gratitude. He was so lucky to be married to this dam, who was incredibly thoughtful and kind.

"Aye. You've done much for our family in welcoming us to your home." Eelis replied.

The music began to play again, and dancing started anew while Eira leaned into Fili who was now sitting next to her at the head table, their hands entwined. His grip on her hand had not faltered throughout the entire evening. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat at the table.

"Can we go now?" She asked quietly, looking at him.

He looked around and then said, "Yes, we can. Let's go." He tugged her from her seat, and then, as discreetly as possible, left through a side door into the hall. The halls were surprisingly empty as he led her up to their quarters. He found their new apartment, on the other side of the nursery with the balcony that he had taken her to, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

He opened the door to their quarters, where she slept last night, and then invited her inside. The front room was cold and dark, but she felt the way, leading them to their bedroom. He told her that he would get a fire started, since the embers were so low. The entire bed had been redone from her thrashing last night, and her clothing all picked up from the night before.

She looked around and walked to the vanity, pulling off the beautiful silver crown that laid on her head, placing it on the vanity. She then took out her earrings and startled when she felt Fili's arms encircle her from behind. He reached for the clasp that held her necklace in place and took it off, placing it gently on the table for her. She turned her face to his slightly, and then, swallowed.

"Can you undo those buttons for me? I can't reach. It was probably planned that way, knowing Ileana." Fili only nodded, pulling his own crown off and placing it on the table next to her own before moving his fingers over her back, unbuttoning slowly. She felt his hands graze her back, and then his lips moved to her neck, kissing her gently as he pushed the gown off of her shoulders. She let the gown drop, leaving her in her corset and undergown. She lifted her legs out of the dress and laid it on the stool that was sitting to the side of the vanity. She then turned around and boldly pulled his face to hers as she kissed him, deeply. His hands moved to her waist and then lightly moved down to her hips, feeling the softness of her curves. They deepened the kiss and she moaned slightly. She was startled though as she felt her lower back pushed into her vanity.

"Sorry," Fili said, his voice low and husky, looking at her with heat in his gaze.

Her eyes glanced over to their bed. He only nodded in agreement and continued kissing her as he led her to their bed. Her hands reached for his dinner coat, pulling if off and throwing it to the ground.

He moaned slightly, looking over his shoulder at the coat and said, "If Dori knows that you threw his work on the ground..."

"Shh..." She said softly, "undo my corset strings. I can never reach them when they're this tight."

He nodded and then loosened the strings. Her deep breathing eased as she looked at him in the eyes. She pulled at his tunic and he stepped back to remove his clothing and boots, only leaving him in his breeches before hovering over her in bed. Her eyes fluttered against his as he pushed her into the soft bed. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, her hands grazing over his torso and then she stopped the kiss.

Her hand was on his scar, a deep, white, jagged scar that was raised on his torso. She felt along his waist. There was a scar on his back, in the exact same location. He had been impaled. It looked like a wound that he shouldn't have survived getting.

She looked at him with alarm and he pulled her close to him, and whispered in her ear, "He's dead. The orc that did that—he's gone. You don't need to worry about that."

She only nodded numbly, swallowing hard as her hands beginning to explore his body even more. His broad shoulders and hardened muscles were so different from her own soft curves. She felt his eyes on her and she looked at him with a smile. He reached for her braids, and began to unwind them, reaching her maiden's braid last.

He hesitated, his hands lightly touching her braid, one last question in his eyes.

She nodded slightly, and said, "Please, Fili." He only nodded at her answer, and unwound her braid. He then engaged her in another kiss, eliciting the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard before, her hands were tight on his skin as they laid together for the very first time.

* * *

They snuggled close together, with his arms holding her close to him. He pressed a soft kiss against her temple as she began to doze to sleep.

It was a singular experience, the first time for both of them. Incredibly awkward and shy at first, having to rely on instinct instead of their own education. In time they would learn more about each other's bodies the more times they engaged in coupling.

She leaned her head onto his chest, and looked at him blearily. His eyes were open, his fingers grazing across her bare shoulders and back. He then began to sing.

Her eyes widened slightly, and he smiled at her, pleased that she recognized the song. It was a time honored tradition, that dwarf grooms, on their wedding nights would sing a traditional song in Khuzdul to their brides. The song spoke of his new wife's beauty and gentleness and of his undying love for her. Not every dwarf was aware of the tradition and as she watched him, she felt complete. She knew now that he loved her, every bit that she loved him. He reached for her hair when the song ended, and re-braided her maiden braid into their marriage braid.

She sighed into his bare shoulder, and then sat up suddenly, gasping.

"Oh my goodness. I forgot." Fili looked at his wife, with her bare back to him, alarmed at her sudden movement.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked, she nodded as she winced slightly from the stinging between her legs, looking over the side of their bed for her undergown. She couldn't find it so instead, she pulled one of the furs off of their bed and pulled it around herself to keep herself warm as she rushed to her dresser.

"I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but I forgot." She said softly, and turned back to him, making her way across the cold floor. She had a small box in her hand. She shivered unconsciously at the cold on her skin, and as soon as she reached the bed, he pulled her into his naked body, in order to warm her up. He kissed her on the lips and she moaned slightly at the contact. And then stopped, putting a hand on her chest.

"You're distracting me." Eira complained to him, holding out the box to him.

"It's not my fault that you're irresistible. You only have a little fur covering you, Eira." He pointed out in exasperation. Honestly, she was now his wife, and they had engaged in an intimacy that was an incredible experience. He wanted to repeat it as much as possible. Perhaps that was the reason why Thorin had always instructed him on not having intercourse before marriage. Once he had bedded his beautiful dam, he would want to keep doing it.

"What's this?" Fili questioned, his thoughts turning to the wrapped box in his hand.

"Your gift. You got me so many betrothal gifts, I wanted to present something to you as well. I hope you like it."

He looked at her with a small smile as her eyes soaked him in. She knew that she wasn't going to tire of intercourse anytime soon. It was an experience that she was not likely to forget. She wanted to memorize every part of him and lay with him as much as possible.

They were supposed to have children, after all. It would probably be good to practice as often as they could.

He unwrapped the paper that she took from him and then he opened up the wooden box. She stopped his hand before he opened the box.

"Wait. There is a tradition in Rohan that I learned about and liked quite a bit. Their grooms were gifted with a horse by their wife's family and then, the bride would give him a locket. Now you can open it."

He opened the box to reveal a small, gold round pendant that opened on a thin, gold chain. He looked at her and she nodded. He opened the locket gently. Inside of the locket was a thick curl of her amber hair.

"So, when you have to go," she swallowed slightly against the discomfort in chest at the idea of him going out to battle, "you'll always have a piece of me with you."

"Is it alright if I always wear it? Even when I'm here?"

"Of course, silly. It's your necklace, after all. You can do with it whatever you'd like," Eira replied softly. He pulled her into a soft kiss that eventually became more heated. He broke off the kiss suddenly and said, "I think I'd like to wear it now. Can you do the clasp for me?"

She nodded and tightened the necklace on his neck. She was no longer tired, and when Fili turned to her once again, she had an aching feeling in her gut. He turned his gaze to her and he was no longer tired either. He pulled her on top of himself and said, "You started in this position yesterday, you know."

"What?" Eira asked, the furs falling off her, revealing her bare torso. "Are you going to ever tell me what happened?"

"Nothing." He said as his hands began to trace the sides of her body. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Except you trying very desperately to seduce me."

"Did it work?" Eira asked quietly trying to ignore the tingly feeling that she got as his hands roamed all over her body.

"No. But it gave me a few ideas." Fili said with a smile, before meeting her halfway for a passionate kiss that she eagerly returned.

* * *

Author's Note:

They're married! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed their wedding day. (and night. We'll never know exactly what Sigrid told Eira to do, but let's just say Fili is more than impressed. Let your little pervy imaginations go wild.)

The little horses—as I wrote about them I kept singing the song from Parks and Rec "Bye Bye Lil' Sebastian" I am considering having one of the lads name their horse Sebastian.

I'm going to start writing the rest of the story. I'm hoping to get it all written out so I have the rest of the story to post more often. Think of this as the first half that is setting up the exposition and is a bit more light-hearted. It gets dark, and I'm not afraid of killing off people if it serves the plot and character development. Hopefully that doesn't break too many hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eira woke alone in their bed. Her eyes shifted as she stifled a yawn. Based on how tired she still felt, it appeared that she hadn't been asleep for too long. She noticed Fili's absence immediately. In the eight months since they had been married, the easiest adjustment was sleeping next to him. Other things—not so much. They had to get used to living with one another, but although they each had their own quirks, they had become closer than ever in their marriage.

And she loved sleeping next to him. His strong arms always comforted her while she slept and his body was always warmer than hers. And although he protested whenever she came into bed with cold feet touching his, he let her keep the contact to warm up her toes. And usually, when she woke up, he was still asleep. Or they woke up at the same time. But over the last couple of weeks, his sleeping patterns had changed slightly.

First there were nightmares. She would wake up to him thrashing, and sometimes shivering and whimpering. She even heard him yell out to "Run!" at one point. She never tried to wake him up. She'd heard enough from others that warriors often experienced bad memories in their sleep, and sometimes in severe cases, during the day, resulting in delusions. It was best to let them sleep, otherwise they might see the person trying to wake them up as the enemy.

And she wouldn't do that. If Fili thought that he had hurt her, even if it was unintentional and he wasn't in his right mind, he would be devastated. So instead, she sat up in bed, and just lightly touched his hair, and tried to keep her own mind occupied as his sleep was racked with what was obviously bad memories.

She also didn't think it was best to ask him. She never wanted him to feel pressured to tell her anything, but she was always supportive. Whenever he awoke from his nightmares, she would put her arms around him and kiss him. Usually, that caused the lines around his eyes to tighten, but he would allow her to comfort him as much as possible and he would gradually relax enough to fall back to sleep.

Tonight though, he was completely gone. Had she missed a nightmare? She found her slippers and a thicker robe. It was getting close to Durin's Day, so the weather was beginning to turn frigid, and even in the mountain with the fireplaces and coal operated stoves, it was still chilly.

She wandered around their apartment, checking the various places he could be—sitting room, bathing facilities and privy, office, kitchen and dining area. He wasn't anywhere. She was about to give up looking for him, thinking that he had just got up and started his work for the day early, when she noticed a small sliver of moonlight coming from an adjacent door. It was the door that led to the adjoined nursery room. She opened the door, and then felt a blast of even colder air hit her. She folded her arms over her chest, and walked toward the balcony. She noticed that the balcony door was open, explaining the sudden onslaught of wintry air.

She padded across the room, reaching the balcony door. Fili was standing out there. His hands were gripping the stonework of the balcony tightly. He wore nothing on his feet, although he was clothed in his sleep pants and shirt. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were glazed over as if in deep thought.

Eira recognized that look.

He sometimes got it when he first woke up from one of his nightmares, before he became completely conscious. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't like waking him up, but he was too close to the balcony for her comfort, while he wasn't completely lucid. She walked up to him, and slid her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest and sighed softly, letting his warm body heat up her own. She stood that way for several minutes until she felt his arms move off of the balcony and around her small waist.

She looked up at him and he stared down at her, a confused expression on his face, blinking several times.

"How did I get out here?" He asked softly, holding onto her tightly as he began to shiver.

She only hugged him tighter around the waist, and said, "Your feet are probably freezing now. Let's go inside."

He only nodded as he looked at his feet with a dark look and then let go of his wife so he could follow her indoors. He closed the balcony door behind him with a lock and then watched as Eira tugged on his hand to get him to follow her back to their quarters.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a bright, calming smile and it almost faltered. He looked upset. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he bit his bottom lip in concentrated thought. She could tell that he was mentally berating himself.

She tugged on his arm and pulled him into their bedroom, where the embers of the fireplace were low. She pushed one of the chairs closer to the fire, and then helped him sit down. His teeth were chattering violently and he was beginning to shake even harder. He watched as she stoked the fire a bit more, piling some more logs onto it. She then left him for a few seconds, only to return with a warm, heavy blanket that she draped over his shoulder and thick, wool socks.

She kneeled in front of him, unrolling the socks and putting them on his chilled feet. She then went to sit in the chair opposite him to keep her husband company but he leaned forward and pulled her into his lap, her head sitting against his chest. She sighed softly and breathed deeply into his chest. He adjusted the blanket so it covered them both and they sat in silence, watching the flames in their fireplace flicker.

Since they were married only eight months ago, they were quite used to one another now. Eira was used to the fact that it took Fili longer to get ready for the days in the morning, and Fili was used to Eira constantly doing work. She didn't know how to relax that well, and he made it a personal goal to try and teach her that it was okay to take time for herself. She was always doing something—sewing, gardening, sketching, cooking or anything else that helped her to stay busy. It was no wonder she was much slighter than the average dam.

And Fili worked late—which made Eira furious some days. She would just want him home. So, she talked to Balin and insisted that the extra room in their apartment, intended for the use of a future child, could be turned into an office at the moment so Fili could at least be home more often, even if he was working.

They were quite comfortable with each other, the awkwardness of the first month or two of their marriage long gone. Sometimes silences overcame them, but it was comfortable and it was calming. She breathed in deeply once more, content to feel the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek. She was getting worried. He had never left their bed, let alone their room during one of his nightmares. And she had found him on the balcony of all places!

And the nightmares were coming more and more. She didn't know how to break the silence or bring it up though. She didn't want to upset him further, but she wanted to help him. Why was it that dwarves had to be so damn stoic and stubborn?

The silence descended more and she felt the palpable tension between them. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be the wife that bothered her husband needlessly, that nagged him to obey her. But she didn't want things to be strange and foreign between them. They were both open with one another. Fili believed that her idea of them always eating together, by themselves at least once everyday was a stroke of genius. As they ate with one another, they always spoke about their day and their worries, the gossip and the real news they had heard.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by Fili's words. "Why don't you ask?" His voice was soft and quiet, barely a whisper against the crackling fireplace.

Eira mulled over her thoughts before deciding that honesty was the best way to go.

"I want to. But I don't want you to feel pressured. The last thing I want to do is make you even more uncomfortable." She paused as she struggled to find the words, "But, I love you. And if you ever need to tell someone, I won't judge you."

"I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want you to think ill of me." He mumbled to her softly, his hands brushing through her soft hair. He always felt it was a shame that she put it up to keep it out of the way constantly. But another part of him didn't deny that he got a fierce pleasure that he was the only one that was able to see her with her hair all down and relaxed.

She turned slightly in his lap, and put a hand on his face. "I doubt you would disappoint me, Fili. I just want to help you. I'm worried about you. I know it's not just a nightmare. But, I'm going to be here for you whether you tell me or not, so it's your choice."

He mulled over her statement. She was right. He trusted her, but he didn't want to burden him with what he always thought were his problems. Her eyes narrowed, as if she could read his mind.

"I can help, Fili. I don't know how, but I'll do what I can to make it easier for you."

He cleared his throat, and then said, "It always happens this time of year. It's always the month leading up to Durin's Day and the couple of weeks after."

Eira nodded. "That makes sense. That was when Smaug destroyed Esgaroth, the mountain was reclaimed and the battle occurred, correct?"

He nodded and said, "You know all about the battle now?"

She smiled at him and nodded back to him as well, pushing the hair out of his face while his arms tightened around her.

"We finally joined and noticed that the orcs were still coming. There were just too many of them. Thorin wanted to cut off the head of the Orc army—Azog. Bolg was an issue too, but Azog was the one that was leading. So, we saw that he was coordinating attacks from his view on the top of Ravenhill. Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and I went up there, and it was practically deserted.

"Thorin sent Kili and I to scout out the fortress. He told us not to engage, just to watch and report back to them. Kili and I heard something. We were in the lower levels. We heard something above us, and so, I sent Kili to go back to Thorin and Dwalin while I went to check it out.

He was silent and his eyes closed in pain.

"It was all a trap. Azog desperately wanted to end the line of Durin. I was trapped in the halls, with no way to escape when the orcs flooded them. They found me and I tried to fight, but there were too many of them, and it was too close quarters. I couldn't pull out my swords.

"They brought me to Azog." He felt Eira's grip on him tighten, and her eyes wide. It was general knowledge that Thorin and his nephews helped to defeat Azog, but the details were known to only a handful of dwarves and their closest allies.

"He...roughed me up a bit. And then he took me onto the tallest part of the fortress, and handled me like an animal. I'm ashamed of it, Eira. I tried so hard to get him to let go of me. He was too strong though. All that I could do, was let him wave me around. He held me up, and damned our family. He told Thorin that he would kill me first, then Kili and then Thorin. I yelled for them to run, to save themselves. I wanted to protect them. And then, he stabbed me with his blade arm." Her hands shook as they gripped his shirt tightly in her hands.

He sighed deeply and realized that he needed to tell her the whole truth. He had promised to her that he would never blatantly lie to her. But, seeing how she looked at him now, he knew that she deserved to hear all that had happened to him.

"And then, I awoke somewhere I've never been before. It was a large room, with golden walls and bright lights. There were fires blaring all around me, dancing and singing and merriment all around."

He didn't look at her, when he said, finally after a few seconds, "There were men and elves and dwarves. There were even some halflings. It was peaceful and warm though. Someone took my elbow, and led me to a small room."

She looked confused at his words, wondering what he was struggling to say. He took a deep breath, and said, "I died Eira. I found myself in the Halls of Mandos. I found my family and others who had passed on before me."

He closed his eyes and she sucked in a deep breath, her fingers grazing under his shirt to touch the scar that extended from his lower chest to his navel. The scar that was also found on his back as well. He was sensitive about it. It was the mark that proved that he had been impaled by the Defiler, that his life had truly ended at one point.

"You weren't just dreaming?" She whispered, her face holding a look of astonishment.

He shook his head no. "I remember being taken to some pools, where I was washed and cleansed and then, there were these ancient tomes that they had me read from. I don't remember anything that I read though. I do remember quite a bit of it, though. They didn't take my memories from the place when I was brought back. I remember my father's laugh and smile; the sound of my uncle Frerin's voice; Thrain and Thror's constant questions about our quest and my companions. I know it sounds...absurd...but that's what happened." He finished lamely and finally looked her straight in the eyes.

"What happened?" Eira asked, feeling overwhelmed at the information. She knew from some readings that elves had been returned to Arda after their deaths, but she wasn't aware of it happening to dwarves at all.

"I just remember something pulling on me. I remembered a feeling of devastation, seeing the look on my father and Frerin's faces. That feeling of warmth and peace left me and I woke alone, in a tent, with a sheet covering me. I remember feeling sudden pain everywhere, and a weariness, as if my burdens that were lifted for a short time, were suddenly on my shoulders once again. I struggled to regain my bearings, and I ripped off the sheet covering me to see Dwalin there. He had been guarding my body before the burial. It's the only time I've ever seen him so shocked. He yelled out for Thorin and Oin, and I recall feeling incredibly hungry and thirsty.

"They were all wary of me at first, not sure what had happened. And then, Tauriel came in with Kili. Kili was so happy. He had been devastated, as I'm sure you would know. He and I..."

She only nodded in understanding. She knew how close they were, the two brothers. They held a kinship and love that was incredible to behold. At first she wasn't sure if Kili would be as welcoming to her, since she was married to Fili. Instead, he just liked to tease her and Fili as much as possible. Apparently he had accepted her just fine.

"Tauriel looked over my wounds since Oin was still staring at me like I was an orc. Then she left and a few minutes later, brought back Gandalf."

He cleared his throat. "Gandalf came over to me, and examined me when I started to ask him questions. He told me that it had been three days since the battle on Ravenhill. The eagles had come along with Beorn to help defeat the orc armies. Thorin killed Azog with the help of Legolas and Kili, with help from Tauriel and King Thranduil managed to kill Bolg."

"Then Gandalf told me about my grievous injuries. About how my vertebral column had been shattered, and my legs broken when I was thrown off the parapet by Azog.

"And then, he had me stand up and walk. Nothing was broken, my scar was completely healed over. He examined me further, and used his staff to give me a blessing. I remember him then turning to Thorin, and saying, 'It appears that Fili here has been sent back from the Halls of Mandos. He has been blessed by Aule.' And that was it.

"The first few months were hard, at least until my mother came. It was cold and although it was a miracle that I survived, I saw them, everywhere."

"Azog?" Eira inquired gently. She was taking everything quite well, Fili thought to himself. He shook his head at her question.

"My dreams were plagued with nightmares, and but during the day, they...I saw them, everywhere. My family. My grandfathers and grandmothers. My uncles and my father. I saw them in the crowds, standing next to Thorin, across from the room, just staring at me. They were everywhere I went, taunting me. I felt guilt about leaving them behind. That's where I should have been."

He looked at her and stated, "I cheated death, Eira. I shouldn't be here."

She shook her head and pulled her lips to his. She kissed him softly on the mouth, with her arms around his neck.

"You feel real to me, Fili. And I will give my thanks to Mahal and the rest of the Valar everyday for the rest of my life for allowing you to return to this realm. There has to be a reason for it." She said determinedly. She knew that these things didn't just happen. There were many things that she couldn't explain. This would just be one of those things.

"You believe me then?"

She looked at him, almost angrily. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because I didn't tell you until now."

She shook her head in dismay. "No, Fili. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. I wish you would have a little bit sooner, but you had no idea what my reaction would be."

"What is your reaction?" Fili asked softly, nuzzling into her neck.

She paused, before answering him. "Awe. Surprise. Love. Gratitude. All those things and I'm sure, much more that I can even begin to name." She paused and then said, "Lord Glorifindel. That's right. You have talked to him quite a bit, right?"

"Aye. Gandalf knew that I had a hard time reconciling myself to my fate, so he sent me to Glorifindel while we were in Mirkwood. It helped, talking to him. I think meeting you helped me even more though."

She blushed, prettily. He was still able to make her blush like that. He smiled at her reaction.

"Glorifindel was told that he was returned in order to fight against Sauron and the evil in Arda. He and Gandalf both believe that is the excuse I was returned as well. Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond have seen many things in the future. It looks bleak, Eira. But, I will do everything I can to ensure our survival."

She nodded in understanding once again, snuggling into his arms.

"So your nightmare tonight? Was that what happened on Ravenhill?" She asked quietly, feeling the warmth spread into her chest. She felt better knowing the full story of what happened. And although it was a lot to take in, it didn't change her opinion of him at all. If anything, it made her admire the dwarf holding her more than ever before.

He paused and then looked at her before swallowing. The dream was the same setting, but slightly different.

"It was almost the same. Except, I was in Thorin's position, Eira, from the ground. And it wasn't me that Azog had on the top of the fortress. It was you."

Her eyes widened, her lips in a small 'o' of surprise. Her mind reeled, her heart pounding against her chest. She felt so very sad to hear that was what his dream was about. Azog was dead and yet he still haunted Fili.

She touched his cheek slightly. He stared at her, almost afraid of her own expression.

"It's alright. You told me that the orc that gave you that wound is dead." Eira said soothingly, hoping that he wouldn't read too much into the nightmare. Of course, she was taken aback by it as well.

"Yes. Azog is dead. And so is Bolg, but...Azog had another son, Eira. One we didn't know about. Lord Glorifindel has run into him before, and he was a nasty orc t fight against. I've already told Thorin and Kili about him, and the rest of the company, but we're not exactly sure where he is. We're sure he's biding his time, just like Azog did. He'll come after me and Kili, and you..." Fili glanced at her, and then very quickly, moved his eyes to her stomach and then back up.

"Fili. You're not telling me something."

Fili groaned, and whispered, "You were with child. In the nightmare. If I was to lose you, a bairn-"

She sighed softly and leaned into him, her breath against his ear as she whispered back, "I'm right here. I'm alright. I'm not pregnant, and it was just a dream."

She pulled back and looked at him and he nodded, although he didn't look completely convinced.

"Do I need to persuade you that I'm alive and well?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she undid the belt of her robe, and slid out of the sleeves. She let the robe fall to floor and she completely turned around, facing Fili while sitting in his lap, in only her shift. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"If you insist, dream Eira," Fili replied, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smile. He still remembered the nightmare, and he would be extra cautious in regards to his wife from then on. But, he couldn't help himself get pulled into her as she leaned forward and kissed him boldly.

* * *

Eelis only raised his eyebrow as his daughter and son-in-law walked into the dining room for breakfast that morning, both of them very cheerful. Although Eira had some circles under her eyes, she glowed as she usually did. A sure sign that her husband kept her happy. He grunted a good morning to the both of them as he watched them walk to the side table where they served themselves breakfast, talking to each other quietly.

Kili and Tauriel were at the side table, along with Bilbo who greeted the two enthusiastically. While Bilbo only intended to stay for Fili's wedding celebration, he changed his plans following the news of Thorin's illness. The halfling was quite upset to hear about it and resolved to stay in Erebor until Thorin's time was done. Thorin usually spent his time in his quarters now. Sometimes Bilbo would be there with him, other times it would just be the healer assigned to his care.

Eira happened to like Bilbo's humble manner a great deal, and enjoyed working with him in the library. He also loved to work with her in the gardens and was very helpful in finding a spot for their first greenhouse to be built.

When Eelis looked back at the table, Dis, he noticed, smiled openly at him as they eyed their two children together. At the rate they were going, it probably wouldn't be too long until they had a grandchild. Eira brought her plate to the table, where she sat next to her father. Fili pulled out the chair for her and as soon as she sat down, exclaimed that she forgot something to drink. Eelis watched as Fili told her to just stay there and he would get it for her before he went back to the side table.

"Morning lass," he said softly as she turned to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. It cheered him to know that his daughter, although she was now officially a member of the royal family, insisted that she still needed him in her life.

She never hesitated to give him her customary kiss on the cheek that she had done since she was a small lass. And she always went out of her way to sit with him. There were several times that she insisted on visiting him in his new, larger forge as well during the day, either taking lunch with him or bringing him a snack. Usually the snack was something that she had prepared from scratch herself. He grumbled most of the time, since he was the test before Fili ate it.

Eira was—a fairly good cook but she was an absolutely atrocious baker, something that Fili had to get used to since he was used to Bombur and Dis' baking skills. He still recalled fondly, after only a few weeks they had been married when Eira had presented a cake she had made from scratch. Eira watched them both, as they ate with her eyes glowing. Poor Fili-He was so in love with his new bride that he didn't want to disappoint her at all. He couldn't let her down. He ate the whole slice, and then later that night, according to Eira, was sick for hours. Eelis had told her that he was full, so he did not get sick. He had eyed the cake with suspicion since he knew Eira's lack of talent in the kitchen. He felt bad that he didn't warn Fili, but when it came to judging a dam's skills, it was every dwarf for himself.

Now, though, she was taking lessons from Anna, Bombur's wife, who gladly showed her how to add to her repertoire of edible recipes. She had always been good with a basic bread recipe, but anything else that added sugar was a mystery to her.

Still, even if she used him as a sampler of her baking before passing it on to her husband, he was glad that she still seemed to need him. She hadn't outgrown him, at least not yet. He pulled himself out of his memories to listen to those around him. Thorin, Dis and Kili, along with Fili, of course, had all adopted him and Eira into their family with open arms. In fact, he held a high regard for the two lads, and was quite good friends with the king and his sister. He also liked Tauriel a great deal, who was good friend of Eira's still. They constantly worked together in the library, and when the time came for the gardens to begin their planting, Tauriel was right by Eira's side to work, along with Bilbo. Ori, surprisingly, also chipped in from time to time. Eira always put her guards to work as well, insisting that the best way that they could protect her is if they were near enough to where she was. They grumbled at first, but acquiesced of course. She was their princess, after all.

Eelis watched as Thorin, who was grayer and thinner than ever before, spoke with Fili about the preparations for Durin's Day.

"Make sure that we have all the weapons on display for our guests. We can't have anyone doubting our prowess." Thorin instructed Fili who gazed back warily before exchanging a look with Kili. Bilbo's eyebrows were raised and he hastily gulped down some juice.

"Uncle, do you think it wise to display the weapons like that? Most dwarves are paranoid as it is. They are usually armed." Kili protested almost at once, setting his bacon down on the plate.

"It is our annual Durin's Day celebration, Kili," Thorin said, almost looking exasperated. "Nobody will be armed. They will be too busy merry-making. We have to make sure we have something to protect ourselves in case someone strikes. It can just be designed as party decor and placed on the walls."

Dis looked over her brother, her eyes pitying before gazing at Eelis and then looking down at her plate. Over the last several months, it wasn't unheard of for Thorin to burst out in paranoia. There were a couple of months that he didn't want anyone to visit the mountain at all, including their closest allies in Dale and Mirkwood and he had withdrawn his consent for Kili and Tauriel to marry, something which made the two young lovers upset.

It was worse that he gave his permission to Kili and then took it away. Some days he would spend in the vaults, looking through the gold, demanding to know where they had hidden the Arkenstone. And other days, he would be shut up in his room, where Lara, a kind healer tended to him, trying to make him comfortable through the pain, nausea and delusions.

Fili ran the kingdom most of the time now, with Balin and Kili as his main support. Neither of them mentioned what Thorin had told Fili all those months ago-that he would be forced to abdicate in the end. Fili didn't feel ready for the title and the weight of the crown on his head. And especially after nightmares like the one he had earlier in the morning. He never felt more vulnerable.

"We'll see to it, Uncle. Please don't worry about it." Fili answered his uncle and gave a warning look to Kili. Kili just shook his head in annoyance. Fili was doing everything he could to make his uncle comfortable and followed his advice like it came from Gandalf, when it was all just panicked fear.

"What are you doing today, Eira?" Thorin questioned, his eyes softening on his niece-in-law. She was a wonderful lass. He enjoyed the last few months, getting to know her sharp wit, kindness and intelligence. It was no wonder that Fili had fallen in love with her. Thorin felt if he was younger, he'd probably be half in love with her himself.

Of course, the entire kingdom was smitten with her. The dams enjoyed speaking and working with her. She often did her best to help the dams that were in need, whether in work, shelter or food. She was a hard worker, and most of the working dams liked her because she was a hard worker herself. And the nobledams-it took some getting used to, but Eira could tolerate them as long as they weren't too gossipy.

The dwarflings adored her-whenever they were out from the schoolhouse, most of them would run to her and tread under her skirts while she attempted to work in the gardens. She was always patient with the young ones though; she always managed to get them to help her work in the soil. Afterwards, usually the next day, she would reward them by meeting them at the school to read a book with them or have lunch with the crowd.

And the dwarves-well, they admired her, at least from afar. Dwarf customs held that husbands and wives were fiercely loyal to one another. If any dwarf tried to even touch Eira, besides family or Fili, then Fili would be well within his rights to challenge the said dwarf to a duel with their family's honor on the line. That was enough motivation for the dwarves to keep their distances, their heads bowed, and voices polite and distant when speaking with her, flushed cheeks and averted eyes.

If a wife felt challenged by another dam, well, that could get a lot uglier, but the laws applied the same. And Eira had well executed that in only their fourth month of marriage, when a nobledam was conspiring to drug Fili and seduce him. The handmaiden to the nobledam, a sweet young lass named Raela, ran to one of Eira's guards as soon as she could.

It didn't take Eira long, in her jealous and wrathful fury, to find the nobledam, obtain the poison that would have inhibited Fili and then implicate the dam. Thorin still remembered that day with a smile. He was in his throne room, working with his nephews and a few of his councilors when Eira marched in, dragging in the nobledam who had to weigh at least a few pounds more than Eira. He remembered the dwarves all standing up suddenly at seeing the princess.

She threw the dam, a member of the Firebeard clan, at the steps leading to up to THorin's throne and handed the vile poison to Balin. Eira announced that it was a conspiracy to compromise Fili's fidelity and ties to the crown. The nobledam had begged for asylum. Eira gave her the choice to engage herself in the duel for her family's honor with Eira, or confess to Thorin, who would decide her fate.

Thorin was not kind to the lass, who had obviously been handled a little roughly by Eira. She was scared out of her wits by the usually kind-natured princess but confessed to the conspiracy all the same. He demanded that she and her family be banished from Erebor and that they were not to return. If they did, then he would let Eira deal with her. He remembered the stunned silence and the gaping, open mouths of his councilors. He also remembered Fili's grin, the look of pure love and admiration shining on his face. He also recalled that Fili escorted his wife back to their chambers and didn't return for quite some time.

No, it would be sooner rather than later that Fili and Eira would have a child. And the line of Durin would be secured even further. Thorin only felt sorrow that he would be unable to hold his nephew's own babe in his arms.

"I'm going to be reading the story of your journey to the children at the schoolhouse. I finished the sketches for the album last night. Master Ori will be joining me, too. I'm sure the dwarflings would love to see all of the companions that traveled with you."

Thorin only smiled, knowing that she was teasing Kili and Fili more than him.

"I don't like children. They smell too much and they're clingy. Plus they usually have their noses running." Kili commented, knowing that Eira wouldn't push him.

Bilbo commented dead-pan, "Sounds a lot like you, Kili."

They all laughed around the table.

"You're still a bit smelly sometimes, Kili. I don't know why Tauriel puts up with you," Dis replied to her son with a sly expression as he blushed slightly.

"I do not."

Fili smiled at his brother and said, "Don't you know not to contradict amad."

"Or Eira, right brother?" Kili retorted.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of it." Fili replied, glancing at Eira with a slight wink. He then finally answered her question, "Those little lads would think me in the way of their flirting if I was to join you."

Eelis laughed openly at that. "That's right. There have been a few that have offered to be your champion if something was to happen to Fili."

"I have to start watching my back," Fili said good-naturedly, "I can't have three dwarfling lads attack me at once. I'm not sure how I'd cope."

"Three? I thought it was more than that." Bilbo commented, eating his poached egg and toast appropriately.

"More like forty," Kili said, his grin wide. "They love Eira more than they like you, that's for sure."

Eira only chuckled slightly. "They are sweet. You'd better watch yourself, husband."

Thorin looked over his family with a smile. He then felt a sharp pain in his head and a gravelly voice whispering to him. He put off the voice, like he always did. There was no use worrying his family with the pain. It was all normal, the healers said. His dear, sweet Lara would take care of him. She always did. If only he had met her earlier in his life. Then there would be less expectations on Fili. He would have had his own sons, who would be strong in mind and body. They would be an excellent example of the strapping dwarf race, who did not need alliances with men and elves like Fili often advocated for.

They would not be that weak-he stopped himself immediately. He would have to lose that train of thought again. The voice-the voice he had been hearing for the last six months was becoming stronger. It was as if it was all of his doubts and prejudices, were coming out to haunt him one last time before he left the world of Arda.

Today was Durin's Day. It was seven years since they entered Erebor through the secret door; seven years since Esgaroth and Smaug were destroyed; and a little less than seven years since the unholy battle on the plains of the Lonely Mountain.

Today was a good day. He would make sure that nothing happened to his people. He knew that the lads though he was being paranoid with the weaponry displayed as decorations. But, it was better to be prepared than not, right? What if something did happen?

The chances were unlikely. They hadn't seen orcs for five months now. But still, something was off to Thorin. It may have been his illness, but it could be something else as well.

It was best to be prepared. He had to protect his people, no matter what. He had to ensure Fili and Eira's safety-they were the next in line to rule the dwarves of Erebor and they would do a fine job of it. Kili, Dis, Eelis and all of his family and comrades needed to be well protected as well. It was the last thing he could do for them before he left. Something felt strange and he knew that things would change after this celebration. He just had no idea how much of his prediction would come true.

* * *

Author's note-I was planning on writing out the rest of the story all at once. But I decided that I really like reviewer's feedback. There have been a couple of times that reviewers have mentioned wanting to see something, and I try my best to add it in to the story, especially if it doesn't change my plot too badly. So, I have about 20000 more words written out, and to be honest, this is going to be at least 200K words, I think. I just keep writing and writing, but I hit a little snag during chapter 19. So, if another Fili/oc story pops up on fanfiction, just know that it's because I need to write through the writer's block. That's the best way I've learned to deal with them.

Think of this as the interlude. There will be more stuff happening in the next chapter, including: more fluff, some of Thorin's madness, and the Durin's Day celebration. Things start picking up in chapter 17.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites-I love getting them!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eira was reading to the children in the schoolhouse when Fili entered the small building and settled himself on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. He had a bit more time than he expected, so he thought that he'd find Eira and talk to the dwarflings before they took their luncheon together.

A couple of the little ones, no doubt pushed to the back because of their size were sitting close by him and looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers. He smiled at them, and before he knew it, he had a lap full of dwarflings, scrambling over him. Dwalin almost stepped forward, until he saw Fili's face, a small chuckle escaping as he moved the little ones a bit more to make them more comfortable against his body.

Dwalin instead stood against the back wall, his arms folded over his chest as he looked over the crowd of about twenty dwarflings, ages 10 to 25. They were all in the same school with about five teachers that worked with them on various subjects, mostly reading, writing, mathematics and languages. Ori was sitting in a chair across from Eira, and was handing her pictures as she told the story of their journey, showing pictures that she had sketched along the way.

She was currently telling them about Bilbo's encounter with Smaug. It was hard keeping track of everyone in the royal family now, especially Eelis and Eira. They were not used to having guards accompany them everywhere. Sometimes they just forgot about the dwarves that were charged with tailing them to make sure that nothing happened. Dwalin had only nodded at Eira's guards, who were standing outside the school house attentively as he walked in with Fili.

She was now moving on to the battle. She left as many details out as possible, in order to keep the story appropriate for the dwarfling's ages, and after only a few minutes of telling the tale, with a picture of Raven Hill, the eagles, Beorn and a triumphant, crowned Thorin, she ended her tale to some light clapping from the children.

She then gave the last of the sketches to Ori, who folded them neatly into the folder and then asked, "Now, Master Ori is here to answer any questions you may have. As you know, he's our kingdom's librarian and historian. He was also one of King Thorin's companions." Her eyes flashed and she smiled at Dwalin and then Fili, who smiled knowingly back at her.

"And, it looks like Prince Fili and Lord Dwalin are here to help answer any questions you may have as well! How lucky we are!"

She gestured for them to come to the front of the class. Dwalin grumbled a bit, but pushed off against the back wall and followed Fili. The teachers stood to the side and watched as the two dwarves walked up and joined Eira and Ori. Fili nodded in acknowledgment of the teacher's nods of deference as he passed by them and swiftly smiled over the crowd.

"Is it really true that Lady Tauriel threw you in the dungeons?" One dwarfling asked, curiosity beaming as he looked at the three older dwarves.

"That's right. She was King Thranduil's Captain of the Guard. They helped to save us from spiders and then threw us in the dungeons because we were trespassing." Fili replied to the dwarfling with a small smile.

"Did you get injured during that final battle?" Another dwarfling, older than one of the other ones asked.

Eira looked slightly worried and Fili hesitated before Dwalin replied, "We were all injured, one way or another. That's what it's like in those battles."

There was a quick silence and then, a little voice peeped up and asked Dwalin, "Is that how you lost all your hair?"

Dwalin scowled and the little lass, who was one of the small ones who crawled into Fili's lap earlier, instantly shrunk away.

Fili laughed openly at the question and kneeled down in front of her. He smiled and grabbed her little hand in his own. "Lord Dwalin used to have hair, a long time ago. Now the reason why he's so grumpy is because he doesn't have any more." She beamed back at him with a smile and he stood up. Dwalin shot Fili the dirtiest glare he could muster.

"Any more questions?" Eira asked and the children scrambled to talk to the three dwarves about everything from Bilbo (who was spending time helping Thorin today) to Azog to Smaug. There was also Rivendell, the Shire, and Beorn's house that they wanted to know more details about. It was a good half hour when the teachers called an end to the conversation so that the children could take their luncheon.

Fili led Eira out of the schoolhouse, following after the running children. The dwarflings all waved to them as they left. Several of the young lads blushed as Eira smiled back at them and bid them a good day. She knew all their names and as she said good-bye to each of them by name, they only glared slightly at Fili. The prince growled slightly at the lads who yelped in fear and then ran off.

"Time for lunch?" Fili asked her as they ran off, a smile on his face. She only shook her head at his manner. She nodded at him and they walked back to their quarters. Their agreement to eat a meal at least once a day with just the two of them was very agreeable, and because of their busy schedules, it was usually dinner. Today though, since they were required to be present during the Durin's Day celebration, they would eat their luncheon privately in their quarters.

Eira felt herself stifling a yawn. Her eyes felt tired and were dry. It didn't help that she had awoken much earlier than usual this morning, but lately she had been very tired. She credited it to the harvesting work in the gardens on top of all of her responsibilities and Fili's own trouble with sleeping.

Fili looked at her in concern as they walked to their apartment together. They arrived, and then Fili opened the door. Their guards stationed themselves outside of their apartment doors.

"I've asked Bombur to send up some food from the kitchens for our lunch. I hope you don't mind." Fili said. "I figured you would be tired."

She only nodded and stretched herself out on the sofa in their front room. Fili sat next to her on the sofa, lifting her legs and feet off the cushions and laid them across his lap instead. She felt her eyes fluttering closed when she felt his hand on hers.

"Try and stay awake until after lunch, Eira." Her eyes fluttered open. He was frowning slightly at her sudden exhaustion.

"It's fine, Fili. I can't nap. We have things to do today-"

Fili cut her off at once. "No, I think it would be best if you slept a little this afternoon. We'll be expected to be in attendance at the celebration the entire night." He paused, and then continued, "I apologize for keeping you up this morning. I should have sent you back to bed."

She laughed slightly, and replied, "Yeah right. Like I was imposed on in anyway. I believe it was my idea in the first place."

He smirked in return and then sobered up quickly. "Thank you for finding me on the balcony. I haven't wandered off like that in a while."

"Did you used to do that?"

"Quite a bit. I'd find myself in different parts of the mountain and have no idea how I wound up there. There were a handful of times that Thorin had to send out a search party after me." He replied, sighing slightly.

"It's alright." Eira said back. She sat up and pressed her face against his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she snuggled into him even more. She then decided to change the topic. It was obviously a sensitive subject to him.

"I noticed that the little ones seemed to like you quite a bit. How many did you have in your lap at once? Five?"

"Maybe they recognize a chump." Fili replied quickly, a small on his face. The little dwarflings—it felt right to be holding them like that. He had never thought too much about what it would be like to have his own children. But, seeing how good Eira was with the dwarflings in the schoolhouse, it made him think twice of what it would be like to have his own. He knew that they would come, eventually, and he thought to maybe spend some more time with Nori's babes in the meantime. If he could find the free time, that is.

"You're good with them." Eira commented. She didn't know why she found it so attractive that Fili was so good with the children (at least the small ones that didn't glare at him).

"Not as good as you are. Those little lads are so happy to be in your presence. I really do have to watch my back."

There was a loud knock on the door and Fili stood up to answer it. He let the servants enter with a platter of food and he directed them to their little dining area. Fili thanked them and the servants left quietly, letting the door click softly behind them.

Eira joined Fili at the table where they had a cold luncheon of smoked turkey leg, cram and pears. They had their own ale to drink.

"Bombur is holding back on us." Fili complained about the cold lunch, almost crumbling the cram in his hands. "I thought I had enough of this seven years ago."

Eira laughed and said, "Hush. He's preparing for a banquet tonight. If you're still hungry after lunch, I can pull something together for you."

"As long as it's not baked." Fili quipped, eyeing his wife with a grin. It was her turn to glare at him, but she couldn't pretend to be angry. She really was bad at baking sweets.

He had other things on his mind then her baked goods though. He couldn't wait to dance with her tonight during the banquet. She would be the only one that he would dance with tonight, unless someone else asked Eira. He decided he'd only let a few others dance with her, but he knew that she would be polite enough to say yes to anyone that asked kindly enough.

"No," Fili said. "This will be fine. Plus, you need to sleep before tonight's excitement."

"I do?" Eira asked, eyeing in him in exasperation. She was trying her best not to yawn at the statement though, so he believed that he proved his point.

"Yes. And remember, mother had a new gown made for you." His eyes brightened mischeviously, and he asked, "May I help you dress for tonight?"

"I don't think I will end up in the dress if you're to help me, Fili. I know you too well. Plus, I already have Raela coming to do my hair and help me with what I need done."

"Well, I thought that I'd try," Fili replied as he watched his wife. She was refusing to get up from the table, even though it was more than obvious that she was exhausted.

Fili stood up at the table and walked over to where she sat. He scooped her up in his arms and she yelped slightly in surprise. Her eyes had just started to droop.

"I'll tuck you in myself. Just try to rest. You look too pale and tired, love." Fili commented, his tone worried. He would just love to lay next to her in bed himself, but he had more work to do this afternoon.

"If it makes you feel better." Eira replied, putting her arms fully around her husband's neck.

"It will. If not, I'll worry too much. And I have to help Kili finish getting everything ready."

He walked her into their bedroom, and laid her gently on her side of the bed as he pulled blankets and furs over her. He took off her boots for her and put them away. She had already flopped to her other side, the side that she always fell asleep on when he came back to the bed and pressed a small kiss against her temple before he bid her good-bye and left.

* * *

It was three hours later that Eira sat in front of the vanity of her mirror. She was supposed to feel well rested after a 2 ½ hour nap and instead, she woke up feeling even worse. Perhaps she was coming down with a cold. Her muscles were feeling sore and she was getting out of breath a lot easier.

A handmaiden was working on her hair to get it to stick in the right direction. She sat in a dress the color of a blue sky. It was beautiful, with soft white curls detailed in the pattern. The V-neckline was a little lower than she was used to, but it still worked wonderfully on her figure.

Her hair was once again pulled completely back. Her braids surrounded her hair like a crown. She had diamond silver beads threaded through her formal and marriage braids and she wore simple diamond earrings and a delicately made diamond necklace. It was made of three radiant diamonds, set in white gold. It had been a gift from Fili at their six month anniversary, only a couple of months ago.

She breathed deeply and looked over to her handmaiden, Raela.

"Do I look alright?" She asked softly.

Raela was previously a handmaiden to the horrible nobledam that had tried to drug Fili. Since she had warned Eira, at the risk of her own termination and livelihood, Eira hired her on as her handmaiden. Raela did Eira's hair and helped her get ready for formal events. But the rest of the time, she helped to serve Lady Dis and Tauriel, besides Eira.

"Beautiful, your highness. The prince will not be happy about you looking as you do though. Not around others, that is." Raela commented softly. She had come to grow quite fond of Eira while in her employ. And Prince Fili did not act like royalty around her either. They were both very kind and humble.

"He is quite possessive, isn't he? That is how most dwarves are. I don't think I'd have it any other way, to be honest." Eira commented, giving Raela a soft smile. "I believe I still have a few hours. I'd like to speak with him. Thank you, Raela. You've done wonderful, as always."

"Your crown?" She asked pointing to Eira's formal crown.

"I'll have Fili place it on for me right before we go. I have to make sure that he gets back and dressed nice in time too. Sometimes I wonder if I married a dwarfling and not a grown dwarf."

Raela giggled slightly and replied, "That's what most dams say, I hear."

"Go get ready yourself, Raela. Thank you."

"Of course, your highness." She then curtsied to Eira and left the room.

Eira sighed and followed Raela out of the apartment. She asked her guard detail if they knew where Fili was. Neither of them had seen him. She checked the grand hall, where she only spied Kili and Bifur who were overseeing the efforts to finish the decorations. Neither of them knew where Fili had gone to either.

She then asked if Thorin was around. They replied that Thorin was in the vaults and then got back to their supervising of the decorations. So, Eira decided to see if Thorin knew where Fili was. Since nobody else was around, it seemed, she would have to find him herself. And there was no use in running all around Erebor looking for him. Thorin should know where he was though.

Her first thought when she entered the grand vaults was that it was almost as bright as the sun. She walked down the steps carefully, her guards following her at a distant pace. She looked through the throng, and found Thorin in a stack of gold. There were huge piles of gold coins, jewels and precious metals all strewn around the room.

Bilbo was sitting on the gold, with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. He was watching Thorin suspiciously.

Thorin appeared to be complaining to Gloin, his treasurer and Balin about something.

"I should have it placed in my throne. So nobody doubts my legitimacy." Thorin spat out angrily, flinging himself into the piles of gold even more, savagely digging through the piles.

Bilbo just sighed and exchanged a knowing look with Balin.

"Nobody doubts it, Thorin. All it is a symbol. You have never needed-" Balin said, placatingly before he was cut off.

"No! You don't understand. It's here. It's calling to me. There will be a war and we need it to get all of the dwarves on our side. That was their requirement!" Thorin finished his statement with a feral yell that echoed through the huge chamber.

Eira felt a chill down her spine and stopped in her tracks. She had overheard the conversation and knew that it wasn't her place to stay. Thankfully there was a pillar that blocked her mostly from the view of Balin and Gloin. There was no point dwelling. Fili obviously wasn't there. And she shouldn't be eavesdropping, even if it was by accident.

She turned to leave quietly, when she accidentally kicked a stray, gold coin.

"Who's there?" Thorin called out sternly as he saw the gold coin rolling toward him.

She closed her eyes, and berated her clumsiness. Then she turned back around. It was better to just be honest. Thorin would understand. She would just have to tell him that she was searching for Fili. She stepped out from behind the pillar, and put her arms up in surrender, giving him a smile.

"I apologize, King Thorin. I was looking for Fili. It's obvious he's not here. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said. She was cut off suddenly as Thorin took only five long strides quickly, and gripped her left forearm, tightly. She looked up at him shocked herself.

Both Gloin and Balin looked alarmed and started forward. Her two guards, who were keeping their distance, heard her gasp and began to walk up to the scene. They kept their distance though, since it was the king that she was talking to.

Eira's eyes began to water in pain and in shame. She should be upset with herself for eavesdropping and seeing Thorin in a moment of weakness, but she didn't mean it. She looked at Bilbo who gazed at her fearfully.

She tried to blink away tears when Thorin asked quietly, "Where is it wench? I know my sister-son took it from me. Just like he plans on taking my throne. Where did he put it?"

Eira struggled against Thorin's grip fruitlessly, trying to move her right hand under his fingers so she could pry them loose. She gasped slightly as her wrist began to get numb and a slight pain began to tun up her arm to her shoulder as his grip only tightened further. She felt nauseated as well, her stomach churning from her light luncheon. And she could hardly breathe, like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"I..." She was reeling from his words. She knew that he was sick, but for the king to speak to her in that manner? She swallowed, her shame and humiliation quickly turning into anger. She glanced at Bilbo who just shook his head at her in warning.

She ignored the halfling.

"Take the throne? You named Fili your heir! And I was only looking for him! I didn't mean to.." She cut off her voice in pain, whimpering slightly as he tightened his hold on her arm, his finger nails digging into her skin through the fabric of her gown.

"Do not talk back to me." His eyes were narrowed and dark. Their was none of the kind king that she knew in that expression. "I am your king. I do not care that you are married to my nephew. What do you know of the Arkenstone? Where is it? Did he give it to you with romantic words?"

She shook her head and struggled against his hand. Suddenly, Thorin was wrenched back from her. It was Gloin that did it. He had his hand on Thorin's shoulder and looked at his king angrily.

"What are you doing, your majesty? You know not touch another dwarf's wife. And your own nephew's spouse as well?" Gloin whispered, his voice deadly serious.

Eira rubbed her forearm as Balin took her elbow in order to escort her. "Come on, lass. Let's find Fili. That's all you were doing in the first place, right?"

Gloin, Bilbo and Thorin stayed behind. Thorin continued looking through the stacks of gold. He did not inquire after Eira. He did not apologize or even acknowledge his niece-in-law. She felt tears blink in her eyes and a few rolled down her cheeks before she caught them on the back of her right hand. Her left arm was throbbing slightly, and she was steadily beginning get the feeling back in her hand and fingers.

"Is that the illness?" Eira broke the silence, as soon as they were out of the vault. Balin looked back at the royal guards, who were keeping their distance.

Balin only looked back at her and nodded slightly. They took the lesser known passages back to the royal wing to avoid seeing any of the citizens of Erebor.

"Who do you want me to take you to? Fili? Or your father? We will have to tell one of them..." Balin asked gently.

"Not my father." Eira replied quietly, before changing the subject. "How long has he been like that? Just this morning—he was his usual self at breakfast...I don't understand."

"The Gold Sickness is taking hold in him again. We don't know exactly why. Thorin himself sent Oin out to visit his family that remains in Ered Luin. We can only conjecture about it. The illness is making his body and his mind weak. The temptation of the Arkenstone was only let go because of his iron will and love for his company. He defeated it, but this physical sickness is making everything else fail as well." Balin looked at her sadly, and then shook his head.

Balin then asked, "Shall I take you to Dis? Then I can send for a healer to take a look at your arm."

She nodded in agreement. Fili would go to Eelis or Dis in order to find her if he couldn't find her before then. They arrived at Dis' apartment, just on the other side of the nursery. Raela opened the door and ushered her in.

"Come in, your highness, Lord Balin." Raela said with a small curtsy, her red hair pulled back with curls escaping.

"It's fine, lass. Thank you." Balin said, before waving a small good-bye to Eira. "Don't you worry, Eira. I'll find Fili for you. Try to enjoy yourself tonight."

She nodded and entered Dis' apartments, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. She was a little annoyed that the dress sleeve was so crumpled as well. Raela led her into Dis' room, where she was getting ready.

"Who is it, Raela? Oh, Eira. What are you doing here, dear?"

She then looked up from her gown that was getting laced up in the back to see Eira's pale, drawn face. She immediately sprung into action.

"Get some tea Betta. Eira, let's go into the parlor." She took Eira by the arm and led her back into her front room. "Come, dear, take a seat on the sofa." Eira sat down. She looked at the maid who brought them tea, setting the tea and some small snacks down for the two dams. Dis thanked them and then dismissed them, telling them that they were excused from helping Dis. She told them to get ready themselves for the party.

"It's alright dear. You look frightfully ill. Did something happen?" Dis patted her on the arm.

Eira's stomach was still churning at Thorin's words and actions. She allowed herself to sorrow a bit. She had always liked Thorin. He was reserved but over the past several months, he had opened himself up a little bit. He had a self-deprecating sense of humor that wasn't too different from Fili and Kili and he showed her a lot of kindness, accepting her immediately as a member of their family.

But now, he called her a wench? She felt sick again. Is that all he thought of her? Only fit to be used in bed? To be pregnant and bearing dwarflings?

There was another knock at the door. Dis only exclaimed and got up, opening the door herself to reveal an older dam that was a healer.

"Lord Balin sent me to check on you, Princess Eira." Dis looked between the two dams as Eira only nodded in understanding.

Eira looked far too pale for Dis' liking. What had happened?

"Which arm, your highness?" The healer asked, setting her bag down on the sofa as she sat next to Eira.

"The left." Eira reached for the sleeve and rolled it up. Dis hissed loudly as she revealed dark red and purple finger prints. It appeared to be from a large hand. The healer instructed Eira in how to move her arm so as to prove that it was still functional. Eira followed the directions. The healer looked relieved.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" The healer asked patiently. Eira only shook her head no.

She then put an ointment on the badly marked arm, and told her to put ice on it for the pain. If the pain worsened or spread, she was to report to the healing halls immediately. Eira nodded once again in understanding.

Dis only watched. She felt fury rise within her. Eira was shaken very badly, and someone strong had gripped her arm so tightly he had left bruises. She felt her ire rise.

"Who did it?" Dis asked after the healer had left them alone.

"He's not in his right mind. I don't..." Eira commented, swallowing hard. He called her a wench. That hurt more than her arm.

Dis' eyes widened in slight surprise. "Thorin?"

All of a sudden the door burst open and Fili strode in. His eyes immediately spotted Eira.

"What happened? Balin told me that you were hurt? I just saw the healer but she didn't say-"

"Where were you? I was looking for you." Eira said quietly, tugging on her sleeve, attempting to bring it down. It wouldn't do any good for Fili to get upset tonight, when they would be on display for the whole kingdom to see. And if he attacked Thorin for it, then he could very well find himself in the dungeons.

Fili's eyes followed her movement. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, reaching for her arm. She surrendered with a sigh. He rolled up her sleeve to reveal the bruises forming. He hissed in anger at the large hand print bruise on her arm.

"I was in one of the mining shafts. Bofur needed to take me through to get the official approval to get it opened and working again." He said, examining her arm and then asked, "Who did this?"

There was a steely edge to Fili's voice. Eira didn't answer at first. Fili's eyes narrowed. She was trying to protect the dwarf that manhandled her.

"Thorin." Dis stated, when she realized that Eira wasn't planning on telling Fili right away.

Fili's head snapped up to look at his mother.

"Stonehelm?" Fili replied. Dis tried not to smile. Fili thought the world of Thorin. He had always admired him, even as a small lad. He still had trouble thinking of Thorin in a bad way, even after their experiences with his Gold Sickness on their journey to reclaim Erebor.

"No." Dis answered shortly, looking at her son meaningfully.

There was a long silence when Fili then began to swear. He finally stopped and told Eira, "What happened? Leave out no details."

Eira replied with what had happened, wincing once again at what he had called her.

Wench. It was harder to hear than she realized. Especially from someone that she respected so much.

She gazed at Fili who stood up and began to stalk out of the room.

"No. Fili." Eira said, following after him. He looked murderous. She pulled him back into Dis' apartments. "Not right now. He's not in his right mind. He's never said anything like that before. And once Gloin pulled him off of me, it was as if I didn't exist anymore."

Fili glared at Eira and commanded, "Stop defending him." She bristled at his tone.

"Excuse me? I'm protecting you too, you know," Eira snapped back at Fili. Dis quietly left her parlor, in order to give her son and daughter-in-law some privacy.

"You can't just go attacking the king, Fili. Even if he is your uncle. Cool your head. Forget about it for tonight. Tomorrow, you can talk to him about it."

Fili shook his head. He looked exhausted, all the fight exiting from him.

"What about your father?" Fili asked. He knew that Eelis would at least be on his side in the matter.

"Don't tell him. Not yet. He doesn't listen to reason at all when it's about me." Eira said, complaining a bit.

"I shouldn't be listening to your logic, Eira! How dare he touch you like that. It doesn't matter if he's family or not. And to call you that word! You're my wife. He has no right." Fili bit off, swearing once again.

"Not tonight. Glare at him all you want, but don't make a fuss. And then, once the celebration is over..." Eira said softly. She knew that she wouldn't keep him back for long. Fili treated her like she was his greatest treasure, and he would do anything to protect her. He would confront Thorin about it soon. It wouldn't do any good to have a good old fashioned dwarven brawl between members of the royal family during their annual Durin's Day celebration.

"You are far too rational." Fili proclaimed. He took her arm and kissed the mark softly. It bristled his anger to see those bruises standing out against her lovely fair skin.

"Come on," she said, "You have to get ready or you'll look as unkempt as Kili for the celebration."

Her stomach was starting to feel better. She loved Fili, more than anything. And, at least he didn't think she was a wench. And, she thought, it was always good for a dam's ego when her husband would be willing enough to go after his beloved uncle to defend her honor.

"I would never stoop to looking like that brother of mine. Let's hope that he looks halfway decent before showing up tonight."

She smiled as the two walked to their apartment to finish getting ready for the grand party.

* * *

The grand hall was revealed in all of it's splendor as Fili and Eira entered alongside Dis, Kili and Tauriel. It was packed with tables. There was a large banquet table to the side, a band playing in another corner and an empty dance floor.

There was a cheer that went up from the crowd as Thorin came in, waving with a smile to everyone as the royal family gathered together at the head table. Thorin gave some words about the meaning of Durin's Day, on how it was the beginning of a new year. He spoke of his gratitude for the year and for the love of the kingdom.

He then bid everyone to eat and enjoy the celebration. Fili and Dis both sat as a buffer to Thorin. For the first time, Dis sat right next to Thorin. Eira wasn't sure if it was for Eira's protection or Thorin's. Fili hardly ate anything, and Eelis, who was sitting on the other side of Eira asked after Fili. Eira just made a small remark as she picked at her food. Her stomach was beginning to churn again. Kili and Bilbo sat on the other side of Thorin, along with Tauriel and Thranduil.

She listened as Thorin laughed slightly at something that Kili said. She couldn't believe that this was the same dwarf that only a couple of hours ago, almost attacked her and called her such an uncouth name.

The head table also held the delegations from the Iron Hills—Dain, his daughter and son; Mirkwood—King Thranduil, who was sitting on the other side of Tauriel; Bard, and his two younger children as well. The Master of Esgaroth and his wife, Sigrid, had just recently welcomed their baby boy, and so, would not be able to attend the festivities for the night. There was lively conversation and the hall was filled with light. Eira admired the crowds and the food. There was a section of the hall that was dedicated to the young children as well.

The Durin's Day celebrations were for the entire family, after all. It wouldn't do to have the children missing out. Although those with young families tended to leave much earlier in the festivities.

Thorin was speaking to Kili and Dis quietly while Eira looked across the room and admired the decorations. While Thorin had seemed awfully paranoid about the whole thing, she had to admit that the weapons randomly spotted on the wall seemed to give the entire room a nice touch, gleaming off of the bright candlelight and chandeliers. It seemed a little on the aggressive side, but it was the King's will, so what could be done?

She only hoped no little hands managed to get their fingers on the weaponry during the celebration. She wore her own on dagger on her. The encounter with Thorin left her shaken and Fili agreed with her that it would be a good idea for her to always keep it on in the meantime. He was a little annoyed that she didn't insist on wearing it on her all the time.

She had to roll her eyes though—of course Fili wouldn't see a problem with it. She had no idea where he always managed to hide the dozens of daggers and knives that he always seemed to have on his body.

Thorin requested that they keep their weapons close by. And so there was a small door behind the head table where they sat, a secret door in the stone wall that held all their own weapons, including Fili's twin blades and Orcrist. Kili even had his bow and arrow in there as well.

Eira sighed slightly, picking at her food. Fili looked over her and just frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said, glancing down at the plate in front of her.

"Don't be," he whispered. "I'm sure that we can beg off after another hour or so. Just dance with me, alright?"

She nodded and bit her lip. Her father was staring at Fili with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Eira?" Eelis asked. She couldn't look at her father as she felt tears prick in her eyes. Why was she so weepy over this? She had been handled more roughly by the occasional orc before her father managed to hack off it's hand. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with Thorin. And it wasn't just his illness.

"It's fine adad," she whispered back to him. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow." She finished it with a small smile and looked him in the eye. Eelis looked over at Fili and glared at the prince. Fili smiled slightly and shook his head at Eelis' overprotective manner. It wasn't Fili that Eelis would be angry with, that's for sure.

"It's not Fili, adad. Please don't glare at him like that." Eelis harrumphed to himself and then began eating once again with renewed vigor, glaring at Fili every so often.

The evening dragged on at a snail's pace. Eira joined Fili on the dance floor for the first dance. Eelis asked to dance with her after, and the Kili as well. She was even surprised when Prince Bain asked to take a turn with her. She looked over at Fili, who was dancing with Tilda and surmised that it was planned by Bard's two children. She smiled in conversation, trying to forget the slight pain in her arm and the hurtful, angry tone of Thorin's words.

She found herself once again in Fili's arms as he spun her around in a waltz.

"One year, Eira." Fili said softly, pulling her closely to him. He was too near for what was considered to be entirely proper in public, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"One year ago that you couldn't even talk to me during a simple dance?" Eira inquired in a teasing tone of voice. It was amazing how this dwarf had been so shy with her at first. She thought that he disliked her at first or didn't find her pretty enough.

She was now well aware that he found her very attractive. He was always touching her whenever he could. They were subtle, gentle brushes of his hand on her waist or her own hand in public. And then privately, well, those touches were more firm but still soft and loving. He always told her how beautiful she was, and how much he adored her, body and soul.

She found herself growing more and more attracted to him the longer that they were married. She loved admiring his masculine frame, with his broad shoulders, muscled arms and toned chest and torso. Was it possible to fall more in love with someone the longer that you knew them?

And to think that when they became betrothed, she wasn't sure if she loved him at all. Now she thought about it, how much her life had changed in one short year. How could it be that someone that she had known for only a short period of time, was someone that she couldn't even begin to think of living without?

"I did try to find you right after, remember? You had to leave early." Fili claimed to her.

She returned the smile and said, "Sure you did. Instead you just tried to stalk me until you could figure out who I was." He laughed at the reminder. He was glad that whole part of their relationship was over. He was thankful that something, only a year ago, drew him to the dam in his arms. Because of her, he was more happy than he ever thought he could possibly be.

They continued to dance together when a sudden chill came over Eira and Fili. Fili looked up suddenly, his expression serious.

The first thing that Eira noticed was the smell. It smelled like rotten food and dirtied privies, mixed together. The second thing she heard, after a sudden silence, were the screams. And finally, there was the sound of battle, metal cutting through flesh and weapons being torn from the walls around them.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the warm reviews from last chapter. That's why I posted this one early as a surprise. I'll follow up with chapter 17 but Thursday. No preview for next chapter. We don't want to spoil to much...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Rated T for violence (not too much, gore, but enough to have some sort of warning)

At first, Fili felt shock at the crowds of orcs that were violently erupting into their great hall. He blinked a few times, wondering if this was some strange dream or delusion. But then, he heard the screams and he saw Eira's eyes, wide with shock and fear, and he knew that it was all real.

Fili felt anger burst through him. What happened? How did the orcs get to them, without any warning at all?

There was no time for those questions though, when there was complete chaos everywhere. At the moment, he could only think of his wife, his family and his people. He looked around him and noticed that several dwarves were moving against the walls, pulling the weapons that were held in decoration to fight against the sudden onslaught of orcs. He took the numbers into account, scanning the crowd quickly as he looked around.

It was complete chaos. He couldn't command an army like this. There was no time. And yet, if they just fought like this, the orcs could easily overwhelm them. It was best to fight together, in ranks, at least for most of these dwarves.

He suddenly felt the looming figure of an orc come straight toward him. He began to reach for one of his hidden daggers, pushing Eira behind him, who was still staring at the chaos in shock. But before he could attack the orc, there was a flash of fiery, red hair across his vision as Tauriel spun toward the orc, her dual daggers flashing in the light of the opulent chandelier, moving with all the grace of a trained warrior of her race.

Knowing that Tauriel was at least beside him meant that Kili wasn't too far behind. Fili pulled Eira to him and said, over the loud din of the clanging metal, screams and pounding feet, "You need to get to the safe house. Lead as many of the dams and dwarflings there as possible. But get there yourself."

Eira nodded at him, reaching for his neck. Under his tunic, he wore the chained locket that always wore, her wedding gift to him. He touched her fingers in an unspoken show of comfort. He nodded at her, as if to tell her that she had nothing to fear when suddenly another burst of orcs came into the grand hall. She took a step back suddenly, knowing the fear that she felt. There were many times growing up that orcs had battled on the plains of Rohan. But that was always out in the open. This was an invasion in a confined area. Eira felt her breathing falter slightly. Fili began pulling out more daggers and throwing axes and began to aim them at random orcs her were getting too close to the dams or dwarflings heading for the safehouse.

He turned to look at Eira. She was still standing there, in shock behind him.

Then, blessedly, Dwalin and Kili were suddenly at Fili's side. Dwalin pressed two swords into Fili's hands, and Fili sighed in relief. His swords were a part of him. He began to feel the adrenaline surge though him and Fili looked back at Eira, who still stood, surveying the hall with her eyes sweeping around. Suddenly, Eelis was there, shaking his daughter's shoulders to wake her up from her stillness.

"Eira! Go! Fili can't fight well if he's worried any more about you. I'll look after him, lass. I promise that. Get to safety." Eelis pleaded with her. She only nodded, her feet finally moving. She looked around and noticed she was one of the last dams to be in the hall. She turned and ran toward the exit, the quickest way to the safe houses. It was a door that opened only in ancient Khuzdul and it had already been activated. She averted her eyes from the dead dwarves and dams that already laid on the ground in the hall. There were roars and screams still, although now it was a louder with the sounds of fighting. She heard swearing in Khuzdul and she heard Fili's voice, although it didn't sound like _her_ Fili, give a command for the dwarves to go to him, so that they could begin fighting back in sync with one another.

She noticed Thorin stood at the head table. He had Orcrist, and was slashing through orc after orc. Surprisingly, it was the elf king, Thranduil at his side and Bard and Bain fighting alongside them.

Eira had a sudden thought and a chill as she saw Dale's king and prince.

Tilda. Did she know where to go?

She scanned the room and saw Tilda, the tallest female besides Tauriel, who was trying to get to the door, following the rest of the dams and the dwarflings out to the safety of the escape passages, to get further into the heart of the mountain.

Tilda was toward the back of the group, with only a few dams in front of her. A couple of dams screamed as two were thrown back when a pack of five or six orcs tore into the crowd of females. The stone door fell shut, smoothing itself into the wall as if there had not been a door there in the first place.

The two dams that had been thrown back were slumped against the stone walls, unconscious. Eira swallowed hard. They could not get out that way.

There was a loud scream that brought Eira's attention back to the fighting as she tried to absorb all that was going on around her. An orc pulled up one of the little dwarflings by the back of his hair. The orc licked the little lad on his face. He couldn't have been older than six years old. The poor lad burst in to tears and screamed for help. The orc put the lad above his mouth, as if he to devour him. Eira felt an explosion of anger come from within her. She saw red.

She pulled up her skirts and ran as fast as she could toward the orc. She used all the momentum she could to leap onto the chair, then the table and jump on the back of the orc. She then scratched and gouged at the orcs eyes until he let the little lad go with a roar of pain. The lad dropped to the ground and Eira dropped to the ground herself. She picked him up and turned to see Tilda running toward her, with, the orc yelling at her in Orkish.

Tilda only had a small dagger for a weapon. She managed to run to Eira, and reach her. In the chaos, it appeared that very few noticed Tilda at all, assuming she had made her escape with the rest of the dams. Eira ran forward, and grabbed Tilda's hand. She led her as quickly as possible, while holding the whimpering, sobbing lad to her chest. They made their way around the bodies of the orcs and dwarves and a few dams that littered the grand hall.

There was another exit -another way to get to the safe house. She suddenly felt a presence next to her and noticed it was Geir, one of the royal guards. He nodded at the two females and the lad, and said, "The prince sent me, princess. I'll make sure you get to the passage safely." Geir used his glaive efficiently cutting off any following orcs. He was a formidable warrior, and the orcs began to avoid him as he escorted the two females to the kitchens.

It was more chaos and pandemonium. Bombur was wielding his metal ladle with a ferocity that Eira felt was strange to see in the usually happy chef. He must have been offended that orcs dared to enter into his territory. Anna, his wife, was cutting the orcs with a sharp meat cleaver and other kitchen workers used whatever tools they had on hand to combat against the half dozen orcs in the kitchen

Geir pointed to the door, leading to the stairs of the cellar. Bombur yelled for Anna to go with Eira. Eira scanned the room, and her eyes focused on anything that could be used as a weapon. The thing closest to her was a rolling pin. She picked it up and held it in one hand as she moved into the cellar door, throwing it open as they ran down the stairs.

There was a sudden yell and clash of metal. She heard Geir get cut off and turned back to look at him. Her eyes widened in surprise as an orc broke through the throng and had thrown a sword into Geir's back.

Geir looked at Eira as Anna tugged at her, the secret trap door into the mountain already open.

"Go in," Eira said, "I'll follow." She said it in a tone that commanded respect. Anna and Tilda nodded. Tilda took the little lad from Eira and gave him to Anna. Anna nodded and then left shutting the trap door.

"No, your highness. You have to go. Leave me. Prince Fili-" Geir coughed, hunched over in pain as he pulled the sword out of his back. The orc was leering at Eira and Tilda as he slowly walked down the stairs. He kicked Geir, who was at the foot of the stairs away. The orc smiled at then lasciviously. Geir tried to stand back up, but struggled. He reached for his glaive, that was laying on the ground in front of him. The orc kicked it away and then stepped on Geir's hand. He let out a yell of pain.

"Stay back, Tilda. We'll be fine." Eira commanded, angrily staring down the orc. She wouldn't let that orc come anywhere near Tilda, or the other dams and dwarflings. Tilda only nodded. She wanted to stay with Eira. She couldn't leave her friend alone.

Eira took out her dagger, and felt the weight of the solid wood rolling pin in her hand. She then gave a loud shout of anger, before launching herself at the orc.

* * *

Eelis kept a watchful eye on Fili, and by extension Kili. They fought so closely together, it was hard to keep them apart in his mind. Those first few seconds in the chaos of the orcs invading, everyone had frozen and then it had all become pandemonium. He sent out a prayer of gratitude for Thorin's foresight to put up weapons for decorations. So much for demented paranoia. If they wouldn't have done that, it would have been a complete massacre.

Instead, the dwarves were beginning to turn the tide of the battle. Fili had called those who were able to his side, and along with his brother, Eelis, Tauriel and Dwalin, they were gathering more and more to their crowd.

There was little Ori, who was wielding a sling shot of all things with unfailing accuracy. He also used a hammer, like Eelis. Dori and Nori were there by his side as well, fighting hard. Dori was impressively strong with his sword and flail, as accurate and deadly with the weapons as he was deft and precise with his tailoring work.

Nori's mace pummeled the orcs mercilessly and Bofur, with a simple pick axe as his weapon, managed to disembowel several of the enemy as well. Eelis blinked his eyes in slight surprise. He shouldn't be too surprised that Thorin's company managed to fight so well and lead the battle against this invading force. After all, they had worked hard to defend the mountain. They had to defend it now.

And then there was Dain, like a damn storm himself with that warhammer, practically cackling in delight all over the place. Fili had only looked at his cousin and sighed slightly. Eelis could practically read Fili's mind—let the lord of the Iron Hills do whatever he wanted. Fili had more important things to worry about.

Eelis kept an eye everything going on, grinning as he saw Thorin with King Bard and King Thranduil. His moves were slightly slower than Eelis was used to seeing. Bilbo was there as well, his little dagger glowing blue, just like Orcrist. He was doing a fine job of defending himself, even though Eelis could tell he had no formal training.

After Eira had married, Fili and Kili thought it a good idea to continue training with Thorin, although the king was getting weaker. Oin gave his permission. Eelis was also invited to start training with them, if he wanted and Eelis had figured that it would a good way to get to know his new son-in-law who trained every morning to stay in good enough shape to lead their armies. Thorin was still a good fighter, although he had lost a step or two, thanks to that training. And Eelis, himself, felt younger than he had in years while battling the orcs.

As Eelis took in all the things around him, while swinging his own warhammer at any orc that dared to move. It was good to stay by Fili's side. Fili's commanding presence was hard for the orcs to ignore, and against their will they were drawn into battle in the middle of the dance floor, against the forces that flocked to fight by their crown prince's side.

Eelis had a hard time seeing his usually mild-mannered son-in-law become a cunning and stern commander of dwarves. He barked out orders in a deep, serious voice that Eelis had never heard before. And he led the dwarves with everything he had. It was the first time that Eelis had ever seen Fili fight, besides training, and he was impressed. The dual blades were an extension of Fili's body. He moved with such precision and grace, it was almost as if he was an elf. He looked—different than the other dwarves, as he fought as well. Eelis couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about Fili that was off as he fought.

Kili and Tauriel fought at Fili's side. Kili's broadsword was strong and accurate. He was quick-footed too, moving faster than most dwarves were capable. Tauriel was also impressive. She had two daggers, which she used to slice and kill, as she still managed to twirl through the crowd of orcs, as if she was dancing.

Balin wielded his custom weapon with a ferocity that was borderline disturbing. That was another dwarf that was kind and calm usually, and it was alarming to see him battle. Dwalin took out any of the orcs that got too near either of his princes with his dual axes.

And then there was Gloin with his battle ax, and Gimli with one as well, cutting a pathway through the hoard. On their side was Hilda, a trained warrior herself, it appeared, who impressively fought alongside her husband and son with a billhook, slicing into the guts of the orcs who came her way or threatened her family, all while wearing a formal ball gown.

Eelis heard a high pitched scream, only a sound that a young one would make, and then a yell of rage. He knew that voice. He turned slowly, almost as if in a trance. Eira was attacking an orc; she was on his back, her arms around the large orc's neck, using her nails and fingers, trying to scratch the orcs eyes. The orc dropped something or someone and then yelled, backing up.

He watched as Eira picked up a small dwarfling, and then took the hand of the human princess who looked alarmed and afraid. They began heading away from the secret escape tunnel to another side of the room completely.

There were orcs surrounding the way out. Eelis felt a moment of panic before he realized that Eira was leading them to the kitchens, the second exit. It was more dangerous and further out of the way, but if they could get in there… He tried to calm his heart—his daughter. She was resourceful, yes. But she was so small and fragile...

"Geir," Fili commanded suddenly to Eelis' left, "My wife. Protect her and if you can, come back."

"Of course, your majesty." Geir replied with a sure nod, rushing away from the throng, running toward Eira. Eelis looked at Fili, who for the first time, seemed to show some fear in his face. The lad's face was flushed from the battle, with black blood splattered across half of his face. He exchanged a glance of concern with Eelis and then turned his head reluctantly from Eira and started shouting words of encouragement and morale to the dwarves fighting alongside him.

Eelis continued fighting alongside his son-in-law, his warhammer bashing in as many orcs skulls as he could.

"We have to end this. We cannot hold back," Fili said suddenly, commanding his troops. "Protect our families. Protect our homes and livelihood. We will not be defeated. DU BEKAR!"

There were shouts of encouragement, and the dwarves, feeling a second wind and the tide of the surprise battle change, rushed forward and met the remaining orcs in action.

* * *

Eira struggled on one side as she held up Geir. Tilda held on to him from his other side.

"You should have left me behind." Geir told the princess, his voice laced with obvious pain.

"Never." Eira shook her head as she told him. "I will never leave anyone behind."

"It's my job to protect you. You weren't supposed to attack any orcs. The prince ordered me..." Geir struggled against the pain in his back and the throbbing feeling in his hand. Eira had practically lifted him off the floor himself after Bombur shut the door to the cellars when he saw that the princess had dispatched with the orc quite violently.

Geir almost laughed at the look on Bombur's face. His eyebrows raised, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the bloodied princess holding the rolling pin in her hand as she had beat the orc's brain in. Too bad it hurt too much to laugh.

"Hush. I'll deal with Fili. You stop talking. You'll waste all your energy." Eira told him sternly. She shouldn't be touching him like that—that's all he could think of. If his own wife… no Brenna wouldn't care. She was in the safehouse. He would at least see her before he died.

It was slow going in the tunnels beneath the kitchen cellars. They were deep into the heart of the mountain. The tunnel would lead to a trap door in the floor of the safe house, all safely ensconced in the mountain, within many other houses. It was a large place, with several floors that could only be accessed by the secret tunnels and doors.

"Not much further, Tilda." Eira whispered as they dragged

Suddenly a door opened above them, sending dust into their faces. Eira coughed a bit and then looked up. The lights were dim, as they were supposed to be. It was Anna looking down at them. She appeared relieved.

"Oh, thank Mahal," she said, praising their maker as she took in the orc blood on Eira's dress, face and hands. She stood to the side and called for some help.

Tilda and Eira shifted Geir up, and several dams lifted him up into the safehouse, exclamations of surprise and terror on their lips at the guard's condition. Then Tilda went up next, at Eira's insistence. And then finally, Eira, was raised into the safety of the cellar.

"Eira!" There was a shout of joy from Ileana, who was holding onto her squirming babes. There were nods of deference to the princess as Eira looked over the crowd of dams. There were too few dams in there. There were not many dams in Erebor altogether, but they still had to be missing at least a dozen. Eira only hoped that more of them were trained warriors and that's why they were gone.

"Over here, Eira." She heard Dis' voice and followed the noise. Dis was sitting with the youngest of the dwarflings, who were anxiously looking around. There were several that appeared to be missing their parents. Eira swallowed hard and sat next to the children.

"What news?" It was Laina, her dark red hair pulled back and her green eyes keen. Eira had only met her a handful of times since she had married Fili, and she had a difficult time believing that this was the lass that had drugged her the night before their wedding. She seemed to intelligent to be that obvious… Her brother though—she could see why Fili had a hard time getting along with Thorin Stonehelm.

"They're fighting still. That's all I know." Eira commented, slightly out of breath.

"You're covered in blood." One of the nobledams, a Blackbeard, asked disdainfully.

"Obviously," Anna spoke up, her tone icy, "she had to fight herself."

The dam, who was named Freja, curled her nose in disdain. She was one of the few nobledams who had her eyes set on Fili before Eira swooped in and married him in their supposedly shortened and scandalous courtship. Eira was as patient with her as she could be, but had little respect for someone that disliked her so much before she even met her.

One of the dwarflings cried out softly. Several of the dams looked on in pity, but nobody moved except Freja, who seemed to be even more cranky than usual, Eira thought.

"Oh, shut the child up or we'll be found out."

There was another moan coming from the corner. It was poor Geir, laying on his stomach as a dam healer, Lara, looked at his back, prodding gently. There was a dam with light brown hair, a shade or two darker than Eira's who was sitting at his head, with his hand in her own. She looked worried and afraid. With a jolt, Eira realized that she barely recognized Geir's wife, Brenna.

"Do you need anything?" Eira asked the healer from across the room. She leaned down and picked up the small dwarfling who had cried out in pain. The little lass buried her face in Eira's shoulder. She walked over to Geir and Lara, the healer. She was the healer that Eira was familiar with the most besides Oin, since she took care of Thorin. She nodded at Brenna, and tried to smile at her. Brenna just looked at her sadly.

"I don't have anything for bandages. I wasn't planning on keeping any healing supplies on hand. We should try to stop the bleeding, as much as possible. There's not much left for me to do after that," she commented softly, looking at his back once again. "His hand might be more of the problem. It looks like it was shattered." Lara looked up at this and patted Brenna on the hand in comfort.

"Alright," Eira said. She then put the child down gently with a soft shush. The child whimpered, but was then picked up by Anna who attempted to comfort the lass. Eira lifted the skirts of her gown a little, and looked at her white, cotton petticoats.

"The cotton is best, correct?" Lara looked at her petticoats, and replied, "Yes."

Eira only nodded before leaning over, with the skirt of her dress still up and tore into the slip. She made a few strips and handed them over to the healer. There were some noises of indignation from the dams gathered at Eira's idea of tearing up bits of her petticoat for the use of bandages. Lara though, didn't look surprised at all and took them with a nod of thanks and began to use them to clean up the bleeding.

"Oh, shut it. At least she cares enough about someone else to try and help in a crisis." Ileana screeched, angry at the lot of them for judging Eira so harshly. She had been stuck for too long (even though in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes) with far too many stuffy, uptight dams.

"Why don't you keep your babe's mouths shut and do us all a favor and keep your legs closed the next time your husband wants to bed you." Freja snapped at Ileana, who if she wasn't holding on to two of her children, looked as though she would have pinned her to the ground and throttled her good. From what Fili had told her, Ileana was not someone who most dwarves wanted to mess with. Even Tauriel was intimidated by Nori's wife.

"Stop it." Eira said, her voice tired, but strong. Silence fell on the crowd as the dams and dwarlings all looked at her. "There's no use in getting our corsets tied too tight. There's nothing we can do except protect ourselves and the dwarflings. We will be needed after this. We will need to help tend to the wounded, bring food and drink to our soldiers, take care of any orphans. We are a family, all of us, no matter how much we like each other. Not one dwarf can do everything, but everybody can do something. And I expect that each one of us will find some way to contribute something of worth after this is over and we are needed."

Another silence fell through the crowd. Eira felt a pang of hunger rip through her. She was exhausted and her stomach had yet to settle. She was worried sick for those she loved, especially Fili and her father. It was no use worrying though. She walked over to Ileana, and took one of her lads into her arms. Ileana thanked her. Dis stepped up and took the other lad, so Ileana was just left holding on to one of her babes.

Eira smiled at the little group of dwarflings as she walked over to them. Some of them were familiar with her, but there were a few that were so tiny, it made Eira's heart ache to think that neither their mother or father were with them.

Eira sat down next to them, holding the babe to her chest as she said, "We're going to play a game. And whoever wins, will get to have lunch with Prince Fili and me. Does that sound like fun?"

There were nods at Eira, the young children all looking at her with hope shining in their adoring eyes.

"We need to be quiet. Whoever can be quiet the longest, wins. And if you all fall asleep, then you will all win, and everyone will get to do it. Understand?"

She put a hand to her lips. "Quietly now, lay down and be as still as possible. That's part of the game as well, loves."

She then sat with her back against the wall of the cellar, sitting between the group of dwarflings, and with Dis, Ileana and Anna. Tilda joined her at one point, putting her own head on Eira's shoulder in exhaustion as they waited for the signal that it would be safe for them to leave.

* * *

Eelis was beginning to think that he had been hit in the head during the battle. He couldn't quite believe his eyes at what he was seeing. The tide had shifted, and the orcs were beginning to withdraw, desperately.

And it looked like it was all because of Fili.

It didn't look too much like his son-in-law though. That may have been because it looked as though he was glowing. There was an ethereal light cast around the crown prince. And he was like a tornado with his twin swords, moving so quickly through the crowds of orcs, there wasn't much for Eelis or any one else to do except occasionally pounce on one that moved slightly.

It was important to make sure that they were completely dead, after all.

But, the glowing—that was interesting. He had never seen something like it before. At first he thought it was just Fili's golden hair and the lights from the chandelier playing tricks on him. But no, the glow was coming from all over Fili's body.

He didn't bloody care about it too much though. The lad just needed to survive. That's what he promised his daughter. And he'll be damned if his sweet lass is left a widow. There was a squealing of terror and the remaining members of the orc army ran off, through the door that led to the front gates. Eelis frowned. One would think that they would have seen them coming from the front gates. Perhaps they had got in another way...

Fili, who sheathed his double swords in their scabbard, turned to Kili and said, "We need to go after them." His eyes snapped to another soldier and he ordered the soldier to chase after them from a distance, to see the direction they were going and wait for Fili at the stables for further instructions.

Then, the glow faded. Eelis shook his head and blinked his eyes. He must have been imagining things. Perhaps his eyes were not as good as they used to be. The crown prince glowing one minute, and then just turning it off the next?

"Thorin," Fili said, approaching his uncle, who looked tired and worn. Thorin was sitting by Thranduil at the head table, breathing deeply, Orcrist at his side. Bilbo was on the other side of Thorin. He already had a keg of ale next to them on the table and was filling it to the brim. He sat down next to Thorin, sighed dramatically and took a long sip. He then pushed a tankard toward Thorin, who toasted the halfling and the elf king before taking a drink himself.

"With your permission, Kili and I would like to hunt down the orc pack." Fili requested his uncle seriously.

"Permission granted. Go with safety and return home soon. Also, try to bring back one orc for interrogation. We need to figure out how they got in here." He nodded at Fili, who turned heel and walked with Kili, rallying Dwalin to his side as well. Bifur and Dori followed as well, heading in the same direction as the other three dwarves.

"Da?" Bain asked, his expression eager as he turned to his father who was in conference with Thorin.

"Go with them also, Bain." Bard said, and then took a long swig of some ale himself. There would be burials to come and investigations, but all Bard wanted to do, after checking on Tilda was to put up his feet and drink himself silly. He had word from Bombur that she had made into the tunnels leading to the safehouse with Princess Eira, so he wasn't too concerned about her.

Eelis hesitated, and then, began to follow after Bain. He had told Eira that he would keep an eye on her husband, after all.

Fili nodded to Dwalin, Kili, Bain and the others. Eelis walked up to them with his warhammer.

"Are you alright, Eelis?" Kili asked, sounding concerned as he looked at the older dwarf.

"I'm fine." Eelis answered with a small smile.

Fili looked at this father-in-law, with a once over look, and then said, "Alright. Let's head to the front gates. The stables will have the ponies ready for us already. The seven of us should be-"

"I'll join you." It was King Thranduil. The dwarves and Bain all looked at the elf king with surprise in his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at them and said, "as long as I'm welcome."

Fili broke the silence, "Of course. I'm sure we could use your skill."

Dwalin repressed a snort and walked off sullenly, leading the way silently out of the mountain. They made their way to the stables quickly. While everyone was saddling up, Fili was speaking with a scout.

"Their throats were all slashed. That's why there was no warning, your highness. We didn't see them at all. We don't know how they got in." The scout told Fili in a low whisper.

"But they got out this way, correct?" Fili asked trying to clarify from the young soldier.

He nodded and said, "Heading east toward the Iron Hills, your highness."

"Well done," Fili said, clapping the soldier on the shoulder. "Join Dain, and the rest of the dwarves in scouring the mountain."

The soldier nodded at his prince and then took his leave.

Eelis was saddling up his pony when he felt Fili approach. Fili himself was already on his fine dwarf horse, his wedding gift from Eelis. It was a fine light gray mount with a thick black mane. Kili sat on it's brother—another gray horse, but with a gray mane as well.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Fili asked softly, doing his best to be sensitive to Eelis' age, "I'm sure Eira-"

"I promised her I'd watch your back, lad. And she's more resourceful than you think." Eelis commented, his eyebrow cocked at Fili.

"I noticed that," Fili commented, patting his horse's head, "she's a brawler, just like you."

"Hey! I taught her to do what she needs to in order to survive. And that everything can be a weapon, even her own hands and nails." Eelis replied with a snort. He was quite proud of his daughter's scrappy fighting ability.

Fili was quiet and then said, "Alright then. I'm glad to have your hammer with us, Eelis."

He raised his voice to his other companions on their ponies, except Thranduil who rode his elk like usual.

"Alright. We'll ride hard. According to the scouts, they're on foot so we should catch up easily. Thorin has requested that we take one alive. We have to know how they got in."

And with that, Fili turned and led the rest of his company to finish off the band of orcs that tried to invade.

* * *

Dain and Thorin Stonehelm made their way to the great hall and immediately approached Thorin.

"All clear, Thorin." Dain said, with his arms crossed. "Did you send Fili out to get the rest?"

"Aye," Thorin said. He watched as dwarves worked throughout the great hall. Food and dishes had been removed from the tables. Instead of the grand banquet and party, there lay almost fifty dead dwarves, including a couple of dams and dwarflings. They were innocents. One of the dams was Dis' maid, Betta. He sighed gently to the side. Dis would mourn for the poor maid, who she respected a great deal.

The other side of the grand hall was where the healers had set up a makeshift medical wing, until the healing halls were all cleared. They were tending to injuries. They needed food and drink. They needed helping hands. More than anything, he needed Dis. She was so good at organizing these sort of things. He wanted to see Eira, too. He had a feeling that she was upset with him. But all that he could remember was seeing her in the vault for a little bit before the celebration and then, he saw her attack an orc with her body in order to save a little dwarfling's life.

Thorin called for Nori and Bombur. "Go get the dams and dwarflings. Take Bofur and a few others with you, in case there are any injured."

Nori and Bombur both nodded, feeling gratitude in their hearts that they would be able to see their spouses and children before anyone else. Thorin saw them hail a few others, including Tauriel and Gloin. They headed toward the secret passage in the wall, and Thorin watched them leave.

For some reason, the King under the Mountain was feeling guilty. Why was it that he knew to have weapons in the hall? Had it just been a feeling or an instinct? Or was it something more sinister? He frowned. The gravelly voice in his head had been absent during the entire party, the whole of the battle.

Although he mourned the loss of Erebor's citizens, he felt as though this was just the beginning. Something was going on. And the real work would begin soon—they had to figure out exactly how the orcs forced their way into the mountain and who helped them. Because Thorin had already come to the conclusion that a dwarf or two were involved in the invasion.

There was no way that the orcs would have been able to do it themselves.

* * *

Dis didn't know how, but Eira managed to fall asleep while holding on to one of the babes in her arms. Several of the children had cuddled up to her and had their heads laying against her skirts.

Dis looked up at the ragged crowd of dams and dwarflings. Her maid, Betta, was missing. Dis feared the worse for the poor lass. She knew that the battle was most likely already over. They were probably taking extra precautions, scouring the mountain for any errant invaders. She knew that once Fili began to battle, alongside Kili, that the orcs would not take the mountain. There were just too few of them—only a couple of hundred. And that may have been enough if the dwarves were unarmed, it wasn't when they had weapons surrounding them everywhere.

She glanced at Eira again, who was fast asleep, sitting against the wall. Dis was surprised. She expected that Eira would have stayed up as much as possible. It didn't seem in her nature to fall asleep during a crisis like this.

But she had smiled at Eira's words. She sounded every bit the princess that she was, although she hardly looked like one presently. Her dress was covered in black orc blood. She even had some splattered blood on her face and all over her hands. She wasn't sure exactly what happened, but Tilda told her what she saw.

First, Eira attacked an orc by jumping on his back and gouging out it's eyes with her fingers so she could save the dwarfling lad that Anna had carried in. And then, when Geir had been injured, Eira refused to leave without her guard. Instead, she attacked the orc that had broken through with a rolling pin and a dagger. Brenna, Geir's wife had overheard what happened and stared at the slumbering princess with awe. She then closed her eyes against the tears and shook her head in surprise. Tilda said it was one of the most surprising things she had ever seen.

Dis wasn't as shocked. Dwarrrowdams were known for being fiercely hard to battle against, especially when their loved ones were in trouble. Eira cared about the guards, cared about everyone in Erebor it seemed. She stared at poor Geir, who was in a tremendous amount of pain. The sword had just barely missed his spine. Lara was unsure as to whether he would be able to walk again or not.

Suddenly, there was a loud shuffling heard. The wall opened up, and there, holding up a lantern, was Tauriel. Behind her stood several dwarves, including Bombur, Nori, Bofur, Gloin and Gimli.

Dis stood up, and helped Ileana stand so that she could go to her husband. She watched with a fleeting smile as Nori held on to his wife and two of their children tightly. Bombur had his lads in his arms, and Anna's arms were thrown as far around his torso as she could go.

Eira, surprisingly, still slept on as the dams and dwarflings began to make their way out of the safehouse and into the tunnel. Dis frowned. That was not normal. Dis had only experienced that kind of exhaustion herself when… Her eyes widened in understanding suddenly. Eira's mother wasn't here anymore. She would have to talk to Eira about it.

Dis stepped forward, and took the sleeping lad from Eira's arms and she woke up suddenly, and yawned.

She looked up with her eyes blinking, "I actually fell asleep then?"

"Yes, dear. We've received the all clear." Dis replied, handing the third babe back to his mother. He whimpered slightly when he left Eira's arms but quieted almost instantly at Ileana's gentle touch.

Eira stood up and instantly put a hand to her head, and the other hand on the wall behind her. She felt incredibly light-headed. Dis just looked at her, excitement beginning to fill her heart. Oh yes. Dis was almost positive now.

"Why don't we get you back to your rooms and you can wait for Fili to return?" Dis tried to ask, hoping that Eira would take her up on her offer. It wouldn't do to talk to her tonight. They were all exhausted.

Eira shook her head. "No, I want to go to the hall, and help however I can. There will be loved ones to comfort, food and drink to get out, ways to help the healers—Dis, I have to."

Dis bit her bottom lip before nodding at Eira's insistence. She was correct. Eira needed to be seen by Thorin and others in the kingdom. She was so loved by everyone already that it would do them good to see her alive, even if she was splattered in blood.

Gloin looked Eira over. Dis and Eira were the last to leave.

"You doing alright, princess?" Gloin asked gruffly. She noticed that Gimli was watching her curiously.

She nodded and said, "Yes. Thank you. I hope you didn't get too injured."

"We're all fine. How about that arm though?" There was concern in his eyes.

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it at all in a while. Things have been a little busy." The usually stoic Gloin gave her a small nod and a little grin. He led the way out into the tunnels.

"Thank you, for earlier, by the way." Eira said, glancing at Gloin once again.

He only nodded as he walked through the tunnels. When Eira arrived in the grand hall, Thorin was waiting for her and Dis. He approached them, looking them both over in concern.

"You're alright, Thorin? Oh, I'm so glad." Dis flung her arms around her brother, who only patted her on the back and gave her a smile in return. "You're needed, Dis. The dwarves had a good start, but still."

"Of course," Dis answered, and began walking over to the temporary healing area. Eira smiled slightly at Thorin, and then began to follow Dis.

Thorin's voice stopped her, concern etched on his handsome features. "Are you well, niece?"

She only nodded, feeling very awkward at Thorin's show of care for her.

"I am. I hope you weren't injured." She replied gently.

"No. And Fili and your father looked well when they left."

"Left?" Eira asked feeling concern float in her chest again, and almost betrayal rage up in her. The waiting wasn't over.

"They're going after the remaining orcs," Tauriel answered, coming up to Eira from behind. She had helped to carry Geir to the healers. She embraced Eira in a warm hug. Eira nodded at Thorin, who gave her a swift smile and limped over to the head table. She watched as Bard hugged his daughter close to him. She was shaking slightly in his embrace.

"You must tell me about those orc kills. I saw your dagger in an orc's eye along with a bloodied rolling pin." Tauriel commented, proud of her friend's scrappy fighting skills. Not everyone could use a common kitchen tool to kill an orc.

Eira blushed slightly, turning away as Hilda approached. She had a cut across one cheek but besides that looked in decent shape. Eira was surprised and impressed. She had no idea that she was a trained warrior.

"Your dagger, Eira. It's been cleaned. I've noticed it's Fili's work. He wouldn't want you to lose it."

"No, of course not." Eira then looked around. There were families crying over dead dwarf bodies gathered on the tables. She found Dis, across the room, speaking with Lara and a couple of other healers.

She walked up to Dis, and Laina, who was also helping. Eira was glad to see that the dams were all still in the grand hall, helping take care of the children and pass out food and drink to the weary soldiers.

"What do you want me to do?" Eira asked her mother-in-law.

"Laina and a few others are going to start moving the wounded that are able to leave to the official healing halls in a few minutes. I think you and I will be comforting spouses, parents, and children." Dis hesitated, before saying to Eira, "It's difficult. But, Thorin's too weakened and until my lads get back, we're the members of the royal family that can do it. We can't leave it for any others to do, Eira."

Eira only nodded, and then followed her mother-in-law, to speak to the mourning family members of those that had lost their loved ones.

* * *

It didn't take long for the band of hunters to catch up with the fleeing orcs. It took them even less time to dispose of them.

There were no survivors, unfortunately. The one, seeing it was the last, went after Fili with such alarming speed and strength that everyone was caught off guard except Eelis, who quickly bashed in it's head after it had wrestled the golden-haired prince to the ground, while weaponless.

Kili and Bain pulled off the dead orc and helped Fili up.

"What was that about?" Bain asked quietly. "Don't they usually have a pretty good sense of self-preservation?"

"It narrowed in on Fili there, too. And it was like it was controlled by something." Dori commented.

"It was outnumbered. It probably just wanted to take out Fili. It's obvious that he's the one in charge. Plus, not much dwarf royalty has the golden locks. He's easy to identify." Dwalin spat out gruffly.

Thranduil turned over the orcs, one by one, and examined them. Fili watched him intently.

"Do you think they're Vornog's orcs, King Thranduil?"

"I do not know, Prince Fili. All orcs look very similar except the ones that dwell in the Misty Mountains." Thranduil sighed, and then turned to the young prince. "But, I think that there is a good chance it was him. This was a planned attack, after all."

"True," Fili replied. He looked Eelis and thanked him for taking care of the orc.

"So, that orc was more afraid of it's master than death?" Eelis commented, swinging the hammer over his shoulder.

"Looks like it. We'll have to tell Thorin what we think." Fili replied, taking a deep breath of fresh air and blowing it out through his nose. "Blimey, I could use a pipe about now."

He then turned to Dwalin.

"Dwalin," Fili said softly, "we need to keep this as quiet as possible. They didn't get in by chance. Someone had to have helped them."

Kili nodded his head in agreement along with the others, including Thranduil, who was completely at peace in the open skies.

"Please ride ahead, and get Thorin into his private quarters so we can go straight there. We need Bard and Dain there, and whoever else needs to hear about it. We'll need to launch an investigation immediately, for the mountain's safety." Dwalin nodded, and Kili told him that he would ride hard with him. They instantly took off toward Erebor at a relentless pace.

"Let's burn these bodies and be done with it," Fili commented. Eelis watched as Bifur, Dori, and Bain piled the bodies up and Bifur started the fire while Fili and Thranduil conversed to the side quietly. Fili only nodded his head at Thranduil's words. They were too far away and were whispering, so Eelis couldn't hear them.

All that Eelis could think about, as they headed back to Erebor on their ponies, was the name Vornog. And what did he have to do with the royal family? He pondered his thoughts, from the orc attack to Fili's glowing as they rode back to the Lonely Mountain. One thing was for sure, Eelis would be getting some answers soon.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this was satisfactory. Have I mentioned that I absolutely LOATHE writing fight scenes? I should probably get my husband on board with helping me write them, but I'm kind of shy about sharing my writing with him. Ha ha. I've decided that I am going to write a companion fic to this one that's a prequel—it will be the story between Dis and Nali, in three parts. Anyways, that's probably what I will focus my attention on when I hit writer's blocks, so I won't be updating that one as much. Hopefully, I can just get this one out quickly.

Next chapter: Eira comes to a conclusion, a reunion, an investigation begins, and fluff, since this was so action packed.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites. They give me life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Eira was swaying on her feet. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt so dizzy and stuffed up, she could hardly breathe. She took a quick sip of water, and then felt her head clear suddenly. She breathed in deeply, and then returned quickly to Dis' side. Dis was comforting one of the poor dams, who was kneeling next to her dead husband's body. The dam was singing a song of mourning and begging the Valar to take his spirit to the Halls of Mandos so she could be reunited with him again.

Eira watched, and then turned her attention to one of the dwarves that was staring, into space. He couldn't have been much older than herself or Fili. He was sitting next to the dead bodies of his wife and their small babe. She watched as he put his hands in his face, and shuddered, trying to push away the sobs. His wife was one of the dams that was flung into the stone wall, blocking her from the exit of the main tunnels that led to the safehouse. At the time, Eira didn't see the tiny little lad that she had close to her chest. They had both been run through by swords. She swallowed deeply against the nausea and the pain in her heart. If she could have got to them—she could have grabbed them as well as Tilda. At the time, she had only thought of herself and Tilda.

And now, she felt like a complete failure. The nausea was returning. The all-encompassing guilt and hysteria were threatening their way to her. There was a sudden shout that came echoing into the great hall, and the loud clapping of horse hooves. Usually, the ponies refused to go into the mountains, but it appeared that their riders had forced them in. Tauriel looked over. It was Kili and Dwalin. Eira nodded at Tauriel, who took off with alarming speed to catch Kili.

Why was it just those two?

She touched her chest. It wouldn't do for her to get upset about this. She didn't know whether or not Fili and Eelis were dead. She was just being paranoid, she told herself. So she got some food for the poor widowed dwarf, and sat next to him. She then asked after his wife's and child's name, and together, she joined him in singing the songs of mourning and passing, so that they would finally be at peace. At the end of the songs, he nodded at her, with his throat tight and tears in his eyes. He then finally broke down, and began to sob over their bodies. Eira put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and then felt a hand on her own shoulder.

It was Dis. Dis helped Eira to stand up, and then pulled her into a tight hug. "You're doing well. You have no idea the honor that you bestowed on that poor dwarf and his family."

Eira only nodded numbly against the pain. It still felt like she had done nothing at all.

Dis continued to speak. "Fili is alright. Eelis too. They sent Kili and Dwalin ahead to give a report to Thorin before the rest of the hunting party returned. They won't be long though. Shall we keep an eye on that hall while we remain busy?" Eira nodded at Dis' words and moved forward, step by step, continuing to help those she could.

It was about twenty minutes later that Eira heard some more clapping of horse hooves on stone. She looked up from the small dwarfling who she was helping to eat. The little lass had a broken arm, her dominant hand, and was having a difficult time with eating the food that they had provided—cram, dried fruit and tea.

Eira gave a few comforting words to the little lass, and then handed her over to Laina, who offered to come and offer assistance after the wounded were moved safely to the healing halls. Thank Mahal Laina was there to help. She had a gentle hand and was kind to the sweet children, who were openly curious as to why their parents weren't there. She was also quite good with relaying information back and forth from the healers. Eira wasn't aware until that evening, but Laina was a trained healer herself.

Tilda was also present, doing her best to help the poor orphans find homes and beds to stay in that night, along with Tauriel.

Eira watched as Tilda headed toward her brother, and gave him a fierce hug. Bain patted her head with a small smile. Eelis came in, and then, finally, after everyone else, was Fili on his gray and black mount. Eelis dismounted quickly and looked through the doorway into the hall. Eira stood up and walked as fast as possible to her father.

"Ada. I was so worried." She said, flinging her arms around her father. For as long as she could remember, her father battled against dwarves. And for as long as she could remember, no matter how old she got, she always slipped and called him, "ada," when he returned. Eelis held her close to his chest. "I'm here lass. It will take more than a couple hundred orcs for me to leave you."

She nodded and then Eelis let go and stepped back. Fili was watching her out of the corner of his eye, having already dismounted. He didn't feel upset that she had gone to her father first—after all he hadn't even dismounted when she had barreled into her father with a hug.

Eira gazed at him, her eyes raking over his frame with a scrutinizing eye, and without thinking, she flung herself at him, hard. He almost felt the wind knocked out of his chest. She pulled on his marriage braid, pulling his head down to her face, and kissed him hard on the lips. His hands pulled her close to him, resting on her waist, and he hugged her back tightly.

There was a cough of amusement. Fili pulled away from Eira, who stroked his bearded cheeks. He looked at her, and even though he wanted to whisk her back to their rooms more than anything, he knew that he had to see Thorin as soon as possible.

Eelis gave him a pointed look. Fili tried to step back, but Eira had an iron grip on him.

"I have to go see Thorin," he whispered to her quietly. He looked around and noticed that the only one remaining in their hunting party was Eelis, who stood in the doorway of the grand hall, trying to give them some privacy.

Eira felt tears prick her eyes. He put a hand on her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll be as quick as possible. You go back and get some rest. I'll find you at home, alright?"

She nodded silently at his words. He reluctantly straightened up before pulling away.

"Eelis, can you make sure that Eira, amad and Tauriel get to my apartment? I'm sure Tauriel wants to see Kili before he goes to sleep, and my amad will want to see the both of us. Thank you." Eelis nodded, stepping forward and Eira stepped away from Fili. Fili snuck forward and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and one of his smiles, before strolling off toward the royal quarters to seek Thorin's rooms.

Eelis and Eira walked into the grand hall and found Tauriel and Dis. The two other females only nodded at Eelis' words. Eira felt her heart beating. She was so glad he was back. But she wanted to just wrap herself up in Fili, as much as possible for the rest of the night. Instead, she knew that he had his duty.

Why did she have to marry a future king?

The three dwarves and the elf maiden gave further instructions to those working in the hall. Dis thanked them for their service, and told them to get home to get some sleep. She told the guards to stay there, keeping a vigilant watch over their fallen dwarf citizens, who were being moved to the healing halls until the burial ceremonies would take place. Tauriel looked over at Eira, concern written all over her features at her friend's almost catatonic state.

"Don't worry, Eira. I'm sure it will go away. The adrenaline gives you a ton of energy, and then you're left tired after. I'm sure you'll be feeling better tomorrow." Tauriel assumed, knowing that Eira was not a renowned warrior or skilled, but had fought well. That's what usually happened anyways—the rush of adrenaline for a couple of hours was usually followed by the deepest of dreams.

Eira only nodded and let her father guide them to her and Fili's apartment. Tauriel and Eelis walked through the apartment, with their weapons out. They were followed by a couple of guards, who were also searching their quarters, looking for any signs of danger. The guards nodded to Tauriel and Eelis. They then left to check Dis and Tauriel's rooms as well. Afterwards, they would stand watch outside in the halls.

Dis got up and was in the kitchens, pulling out some bread and cheese from the larder, in order for them to have something to eat while they waited for Fili to return.

Eelis led Eira to the couch and insisted that she sit down. She looked down at her hands, breathing in deeply. They had been washed so she could help serve food and water to those that needed it.

But she could still feel the sticky, wet blood on them. She could feel the way the blood dried and cracked on her finger tips. She could see some black blood under some of her finger nails still. The nausea came back.

She stood up as quickly as possible, shocking her father and Dis, and rushed into the latrine area, emptying her stomach of the little dinner she had before the attack. She felt tears prick in her eyes once again. This was so horrible. She couldn't get the memories of the dead dwarves and dams off her mind. There was even a hushed discussion that one of the dams may have been violated during the attack as well.

She felt the nausea again. What was the point of creatures like orcs? They only existed to destroy and defile all that was good in this world. They were pure evil.

She vaguely heard water running in their bathing room, which was adjoined to the privy. She sat up, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, fighting down the bile that threatened to make it's way back up her esophagus.

She sighed deeply and wearily stood up. She walked on weak legs back into the parlor, but Dis only took her arm and marched her back through her bedroom, and into the bathing room.

Tauriel was filling the tub with hot water.

"You'll feel better after a good wash, Eira. I promise." Dis told her, patting her cheeks kindly. "Now, get on in. And after you're done with your bath, you can either join us in the parlor or just go to sleep. It's your choice."

Eira only nodded. She heard the door close behind her and she shivered at the lonely feeling in the warm, steamy room.

It was not the first time that she had been witness to a battle against orcs. But it was the first time she ever had to kill one herself. At the time there had been no thinking. She had only acted on instinct to save that little lad and Geir. And she knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do it again. She sighed as she undressed.

She was just so exhausted now. And her stomach had been giving her trouble for a while. She just didn't feel like eating anything all that much anymore. Nothing sounded good to her appetite. She ignored the feeling that there was something else going on until something began to nag in the back of her head as she slid into the hot tub water.

Was it possible?

Could she be pregnant?

Oh, Mahal. If Fili thought that she knew and she still attacked an orc while in her condition...

But no.

It was definitely possible, but she couldn't be sure. Dwarven pregnancies were rare. And the reason why was simple—a dam's fertile periods were highly irregular in timing. A dam could go ten years without any post-fertile bleeding, and then have two or three cycles right within a four or five months. It just came and go on a whim, making it difficult to plan a conception.

And when the dwarves were away at war, it made it even harder for the dams to conceive. The only thing that was positive about trying to conceive as a dwarrowdam was that she was fertile for an incredibly long time. She usually had her first post-fertile bleeding cycle around the time she turned 45. And, it was possible for dams to have children up until they were about 200. Those that were lucky to have dwarflings before they turned 100 were considered to be blessed by Mahal with fruitful wombs.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, now suddenly feeling wide awake. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She dunked her head into the tub abruptly to try and clear her thoughts, and then rose again. She blinked the water out of her eyes.

It was just so damn hard to know for sure. For one thing, she wasn't sure how far along she would be. Most dwarrowdams didn't begin to show until they were about two months out from having the child, sporting a large, round belly almost overnight.

But there were other physical changes...her breasts were a little more tender than usual, but not painful. She had some more stitches in her abdomen, cramping while she was working in the gardens. The shortness of breath was frustrating, but she had just attributed it to being sedentary far more often while she sat in on councils and teas-she just wasn't in as good of shape as she was before. Or, at least that was what she thought. She couldn't rationalize away sheer exhaustion and the occasional lightheaded feelings though. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. It wouldn't do to tell Fili though. She needed to know for sure. Perhaps Dis could help her...no. Eira wouldn't tell her mother-in-law. It was Fili's right to know first, and she had to make sure that she was correct. She would have to see a healer. She preferred Oin, of course, but he was gone. Perhaps one of the healers who had a little more midwifery experience than the others?

She sighed, and then let herself relax, trying to push from her mind the fact that she might be pregnant. She unconsciously allowed her hand to drift to her lower abdomen, and even after the stress of the night, allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

Fili walked as quickly as he could to catch up with the others. He nodded to the royal guards that were guarding the entrance into the royal quarters vigilantly. Fili found himself at the king's private quarters—a four bedroom apartment, with all the amenities that Fili and Eira had in their own quarters, except everything was a bit more lavish and fancy. He knocked, and he was given permission to enter. Fili entered the quarters, and then turned immediately to the right where Thorin's office was found.

Along with Thorin, Thranduil, Bard, Bain, and Dain, there was the entirety of Thorin's company, minus Oin. Gimli was there as well, standing stoically alongside his father, his hands on his battle-axe.

"Dwalin gave me the news," Thorin said, nodding to Fili as he strode into the room. It was obvious that they had just been waiting for Fili. Fili honestly didn't care if he was late. That quick minute with Eira had calmed his heart beating more than anything else had.

Fili nodded his head formally, and said, "We burned their bodies. They were heading east toward the Iron Hills."

Dain sucked in a deep breath of anger and glared around the room, his arms crossed over his chest as Thorin looked on silently. They all waited a few moments. Then Thorin turned to Dwalin.

"Order the gates closed. Nobody leaves until we figure this out." Thorin gave the command in a stern, no-nonsense voice.

Bard and Thranduil startled suddenly. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and flipped his hair over his shoulder, lounging in one of the arm chairs in the office like he owned the place himself.

"You dare keep us here as prisoners, King Thorin?"

Thorin snorted, and then replied, "Oh, like you didn't throw us in your dungeons? You're here as our guests still. I promise you no ill will."

"Against our own will?" Bard asked, his tone acidic, his own eyes staring stonily at Thorin's commanding tone.

"I apologize. But we have to take precautions. Nobody leaves until our investigation is done." Thorin commented before nodding at Dwalin. The bald dwarf turned to leave at that. Thranduil looked annoyed, while Bard just appeared angry.

"Hopefully this will be resolved by the afternoon. It will only delay your leaving by a few hours, most likely." Thorin said bracingly, hoping to placate his guests. While he did not like Thranduil, he didn't wish to make him upset enough to sever any ties with Erebor.

Thranduil shook his head silently and then, with a majestic sweep of his long robes, left Thorin's rooms.

"Since we'll be here anyways, King Thorin, we'd like to help in any way that we can." Surprisingly, it was Bain that told the king that after Thranduil left the rooms. His father looked slightly surprised and then nodded at Thorin, feeling slightly ashamed at his own angry reaction. He probably would have done the same thing in Thorin's place. It was obvious that the orcs had help from someone inside of the Lonely Mountain. To prevent future attacks, they needed to find out who it was. And, more than anything, Bard was thankful that Princess Eira had managed to get Tilda to safety when he could not. Because of that, he decided that he would cooperate, as long as he needed to.

"I am sorry about the loss. Too many have died tonight. Especially the innocents." Bard said, inclining his head. He then bowed to King Thorin and gestured to Bain, who left after his father to find Tilda so they could return to their guest chambers for the night.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look at Bard's words. The next few days would be busy— there would be burials and funeral ceremonies; songs of mourning and monetary compensation for the families. Fili looked at his uncle wearily, who was still staring with a brooding expression at their fireplace. It looked like Fili would be the one in charge of helping all the families that were in mourning.

"You're all released. There is something more here than meets the eye. Get some rest though. It will do us no good to lose any more sleep over it." Fili looked up at Thorin's words. He was surprised that there was nothing else that Thorin wanted to add.

Nori looked up suddenly, and said, "You don't think I'd be sleeping this early during Durin's Day, do you?" Fili and Kili exchanged a look and then snorted. Most Durin's Day celebrations lasted well past midnight. And only a couple of years ago, Fili and Kili had shown up the next day for their work with Thorin, horribly drunk still, with no sleep at all since Nori and Bofur had kept them awake in the cellars with several barrels of ale, loud raucous stories and gambling. It would have been a fond memory of Fili's, except he couldn't remember most of the details, unfortunately.

Thorin's eyes lit up at Nori's words, his lips quirking in a grim smile. "Of course not. You know your limits, Nori. If I hear anything from Ileana about you being out too late though, I'll throw you in the dungeons. Start some inquiries." Nori inclined his head at Thorin and then left, squeezing the king's shoulder on the way out.

"Go on, then," Thorin said to everyone else, "go back to your families, if you have them. If you don't have them, just get some sleep. There will be a lot of work to do in the morning."

Fili and Kili waited until everyone else had left before they turned to their uncle.

"Are you alright, Thorin?" Fili asked, watching as Thorin seemed to be growing paler.

"I am at the moment. Not sure how I will feel in the morning." Thorin replied, his voice starting to slur slightly.

Kili nodded and then inquired, "You really think that a dwarf betrayed us?"

Thorin sighed and replied, "We have to figure out how the orcs managed to breach our defenses. Someone knew our guard's movements. Somebody knew about one of our secret doors to smuggle in the orcs. You know that this mountain is practically impregnable. There is something else at work-"

He cut off suddenly, coughing with a hand on his chest.

"Hold on Thorin." Fili rushed forward and took most of his weigh. Kili hurried to his other side.

"Let's help get you into bed. Do you want us to get Lara for you?" Fili asked, feeling weary. He hated seeing his uncle in this weakness. It was a far cry from the dwarf that had stepped in to raise them. It was a callous thought, but dwarves were proud. They did not have much compassion for weakness, especially in themselves.

"No. Let Lara sleep. I will feel better in the morning. And if I don't, Fili-" Thorin said, his voice anxiously upset. Fili only nodded at his uncle's words.

"I'll take care of it. All of it." Fili's voice was quiet. Thorin looked quite distressed and Fili had no desire to add on it any more.

He and Kili helped guide Thorin to his grand bed, and helped him to sit down. Kili took off his coat, and Fili worked on his shoes. They were quick as they helped their uncle undress and then put him in his bedclothes. Fili bit his lip, to cover up the cry of shock at his uncle's almost skeletal and gaunt appearance after they helped him to settle under the covers.

Fili turned to leave when Thorin grabbed his hand. "Something happened with Eira, didn't it? She greeted me differently than normal when the dams were released from the safehouse."

Fili looked at his uncle and swallowed, nodding. "Did I scare her?"

Fili wasn't sure what to say. It was obvious that his uncle was weakened. He didn't want to tell Thorin something that wasn't truthful. Still…

"I think you startled her, more than anything is all. Now sleep, uncle. I'll take care of everything. You have no need to worry yourself."

Thorin nodded and then said, quietly, "I trust you, Fili. You are the best of us all. Go to your wife."

Fili nodded once again. It's the only thing he could do as his voice was currently not working. He left with Kili, who queried on about what Thorin was talking about.

"Eira came across him in the vaults. He threatened her, called her a wench. He even left a bruise on her arm." Fili stated to Kili feeling a proverbial weight on his shoulders. Thorin was getting worse. Oin had told him less than a year and that was almost ten months ago. It was very probable that Fili could be king sooner rather than later. Poor Thorin was wasting away. Fili had been prepared for it, for as long as he could remember, but it didn't make it any easier to think about. So he had just pushed it away from his thoughts and focused on the best ways that he could help Thorin before he left.

Kili's eyes widened at Fili's words. "Thorin wouldn't dare."

"Balin said Gloin had to pull him off of her." He still felt a bristle of anger. For the Longbeard clan, to leave a mark like that on a dam or dwarfling was considered to be a huge offense. How could he remain so upset at his uncle though, since it had happened while he was in the middle of his dementia?

Kili looked at Fili and said, "He doesn't look good, does he?"

Fili shook his head, feeling himself finally relaxing from his battle stance. It had been a long night.

"What do you want to bet that amad and Eelis are with Eira, huh? Can I walk with you back to your quarters?" Kili said, as he sighed long and deep himself.

"I know they're there, Kili. I asked Eelis to make sure that Eira and amad made it back there so we could see them. Amad will want to see us alive and well with her own eyes. And, Tauriel should be there too." He glanced at Kili. During the last few weeks, something between the two of them had changed. He frowned. His poor brother had been waiting for over six years to marry the elf maiden and she had managed to stand by his side the entire time, but were either of them starting to move on? To give up hope that they could be together in the long term?

He winked at Kili in an effort to be playful and get his mind off of Thorin's deteriorating health and all that included as they continued to walk.

Kili stopped and then blushed slightly, and said, "I have something to tell you."

Fili looked at him sternly, worried that his sudden thoughts were true. "What is it?"

"Tauriel and I...we..."

"You're not...the two of you haven't given up have you?" Kili reeled back, shocked at his brother's anxious words.

Kili looked back at Fili with his eyes narrowed, "No. Of course not! She's the only one for me. Doesn't her loyalty to me for the past seven years speak for itself?"

Fili breathed a sigh of relief, and then said, "Well good. Because, Eira happens to like her, you know."

"Only Eira?" Kili teased a big smile on his face. How was it that they could find the joy in small things after a huge battle? Fili felt a surge of gratitude for his brother's cheerful and optimistic demeanor.

"Aye. And I suppose she's a pretty good fighter too. So, I have no problem with her staying around." Fili replied, before he looked at Kili and asked,"So what were you going to say?"

"We've been doing more than just kiss." Kili blurted out quickly, his words almost blurring together. Fili's eyes widened and he couldn't help but grin.

Kili only blushed and continued, "It's your and Eira's faults, you know. You can always tell when the two of you have…And, maybe we want that same relationship!"

"We're married. It's perfectly acceptable for us, Kili." He sighed, and then, against his better judgment, asked, "How far have you gone?"

"Far enough," Kili replied, his face still bright red. He squirmed slightly, and said, "Is it bad that I want more?"

Fili laughed aloud at his brother's obvious discomfort. "No. And that's why you're not supposed to do any of that until you're married. Then there will be no limits, as long as the two of you decide it together."

Kili huffed, his face even redder and said, "I don't want to hear about you and Eira."

"You're the one who brought us up! It won't be long now, Kili. Try not to get her with child before you're married. It will be hard enough getting the support of all the councilors anyways, even though I know that won't stop you. Imagine what it would be like if she was obviously with child out of wedlock."

Kili glanced at Fili and said, "Alright. But, after tonight...all I want to do is..."

"I know. You want to show her exactly how much you love her." Fili replied, finishing Kili's thoughts. Kili gave him a look of disgust, his nose scrunched up and his eyes wide in horror.

"Now I won't be able to get that image out of my mind."

"It shouldn't be there in the first place. What we do is private, and completely acceptable, as we're _married_ , Kili." Fili emphasized again, shooting him a teasing grin.

They turned down the hall. There were four guards outside Fili and Eira's apartment door.

Fili and Kili nodded at the guards. The guards were hyper-aware, with their weapons still out. They opened the door to the apartment.

Eelis was sitting with Dis and Tauriel. Tauriel pounced on Kili as soon as she saw him, holding him tight to her chest. Fili almost snorted with laughter at the position of Kili's face in between Tauriel's breasts.

"I'm alright," he said, "we just had to do some orc hunting. You just saw me, remember?"

"Of course I did. But I'm still happy to see you," Tauriel replied, holding Kili's hand as she pulled away from him. They smiled at each other shyly, and then Fili stepped around and hugged his mother. She held him tightly and patted his hair, pulling on his warrior braid slightly.

"Did you kill them all?" Dis asked her eyes tight with anger and grief.

"Of course, we did." Fili said, his voice murmured to her.

"You're not hurt too badly, are you?" Dis fussed over him, as if to start pulling off of his coat to check to see if he was lying or not. He sighed at his mother's fussiness and answered her.

"Just a few scratches and scrapes, for both of us, amad. We're lucky we had Eelis watching our backs though." Fili stated, taking off his double-scabbard and putting it on the buffet where they usually had their nice dishes, a wedding gift from Lord Elrond. Dis clucked her tongue in disapproval and Fili groaned at his mother's intrusion. Even in his own home, she was there correcting him.

"I won't say anything. But your wife..." Dis said softly.

"Is she alright? Sleeping already?" Fili asked, looking toward their bedroom.

Dis didn't say anything at all, thinking that she knew the exact reason why Eira was so out of sorts.

"She's had a busy day Fili. She killed another orc." Eelis said, not answering Fili's question completely.

"Geir was hurt protecting her and Tilda in the kitchens. Eira wouldn't leave him behind though. She used that dagger you gifted her and bashed in the orc's head with a rolling pin." Tauriel commented, the corners of her lips twitching into a small, proud smile.

"She was in the bath last time we checked, Fili. I told her to rest if she needed to." Dis stepped up to Kili and fussed over him quietly while Fili just watched, almost awkwardly.

Tauriel whispered something to Kili after Dis was done with her inspection. Kili cleared his throat before announcing, "I'm going to walk Tauriel back to her rooms." Kili looked over his shoulder at Fili, who was doing his best not to laugh at his little brother. He mouthed the words "Don't do it", to him. Kili returned the advice with a rude gesture before he left after Tauriel.

Dis only clucked her tongue in disapproval at Kili's hand gesture. She had missed the rest of the exchange. Eelis hadn't though. He was looking at Fili with a strange expression. Fili felt himself blush at his father-in-law's stern look.

"How's Thorin?" Dis asked, standing up herself, exhausted from the events of the evening. Eelis followed suit, looking between Dis and her son.

"Getting worse, amad. He's closed the gates. Nobody is to leave or enter while we investigate." Fili couldn't quite stop himself from yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Dis looked at him pityingly and stepped up, patting him on the cheeks like he was a little dwarfling still.

"You go wash and get some sleep, then. I have a feeling you will be too busy the next few days." Fili nodded and then bid both Dis and Eelis a good night. They left and Fili was left by himself in the parlor. He walked through their quarters, double checking all the security, including the balcony off of the nursery.

When he returned to the apartment he stepped back in shock. Eira was looking at him, with a smile, her arms reaching for him immediately. He stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him with a small click, and held her close to him. She clung to him tightly, and she didn't say anything at first. She only wound her hands into his hair as she brought his lips down to hers in a bruising kiss. He held her to him tightly and he returned her kiss with renewed vigor. She stopped suddenly, and looked at him.

Her noise crinkled, and she said, "You smell. Very bad."

"Orcs don't smell like flowers you know."

"I know," she said. His hands reached for her robe and she shook her head. "Not until after you wash. You're not allowed near our bed until then. Come on, I'll go draw you a bath and then we can get something to eat after."

Fili almost groaned as his wife tugged his arm, pulling him to follow her into their room. He quickly took off his clothes as Eira marched into the bathing room to get the water running into his bath. The clothes were soaked in black orc's blood. He threw them in the fire. He knew that was going to piss off Dori, but they had been ruined and he had no desire to wear it to a fine event again. They would always be a reminder of the evening.

He stepped into their washroom and reached for Eira, who had her back to him. He felt her head lean back against his chest, and his heart swelled a little bit. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp and he slid himself into the tub at her insistence. He was too tired for a long bath—there were more important things to do, especially with his wife, but it was obvious that she wanted him as clean as possible before she allowed him in their marriage bed. She had left when he entered the tub, and he heard some of her movements from outside the door. He decided to sit in the hot water for a little bit, at least until he could get his muscles to relax more and so he could wash the grime, dirt, sweat and blood from his hair as well. He had his eyes closed when he heard the door open once again after several minutes. He opened them when he felt Eira's hands on his head.

He sat up in the tub, and turned to look at her. She kept him facing forward, and found a jug with some warm water. She had brought in her vanity stool, so she sat next to him, with the jug of water at the base of the tub. She reached forward, and without a word, proceeded to take out his braids with her soft hands, and then she poured the warm water onto his head. She then grabbed the hair soaps and oils and proceeded to knead his scalp. The movement of her hands gripping his hair was thorough, and a bit rough, since she wanted to get all that grime and blood out. He moaned aloud at the contact. His head and neck were both very sensitive to her touch. She moved her hands from his hair and head to his shoulders and began to rub them down. She finally put both of her arms around his chest and leaned her cheek on his shoulder, looking at him. The sleeves of her robe were getting wet, but she didn't seem to care. He turned his face towards her and kissed her lips softly. With one arm, he moved to bring her closer to him when she pulled away suddenly.

"I've already had my bath, husband. You should finish washing." She pressed another kiss against his cheek and then dumped another jug of water over his lathered hair. He gaped at her, sodding wet, looking like a drowned animal. She smiled slightly, and commented, "Don't be too long though. I have to check over your injuries."

Then, as quick as a mouse, before he could retaliate, she was up, drying her hands on his robe that lay on a hook in the stone wall as she exited their bathing room. He looked after her, astonishment still on his face and a slight smile quirking on his lips at his wife's ability to keep him focused and in line.

* * *

Eira was sitting up in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and tucked under her chin when he came in from the bath about ten minutes later, a slight scowl on his face and towel drying his hair while wearing a long, warm robe. She smiled openly at his look of annoyance, trying to dim her laughter a little.

It was easy and fun to tease Fili.

Plus, when she did that, she didn't think about her thoughts—about the orcs she had killed; the defiled, dead dwarrowdam; the orphans; and her husband and father battling so fiercely against invaders.

She sobered up suddenly, quickly feeling the stone walls press in on her again. So much for not thinking about the night. It was easy to lose herself in Fili. Since he had come back, she did her best to just think of him.

He walked to their bed, and before she knew it, she was held in his arms. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm the shaking of her body that she realized hadn't even started. She screwed up her face against the pain and emotional upheaval she felt. All she really wanted, to be honest, was her mother. Since she was a small lass, her ama always knew how to calm her down. She knew to stroke her hair and to whisper to her lovingly while patting her back, shoulders and head.

"It won't do any good to keep it in, my love. Let it out. Tell me everything." With those compassionate, kind words, she began to sob into her husband's chest and damp hair. It was the ugly sort of crying that one does when they are so overwhelmed with their feelings, they have no other option than to wail it out to the rest of the world.

Fili held her close to his chest, his own heart aching at the emotions she felt. He brushed her hair with his fingers, and kissed her temple, whispering kind things and telling her how much he loved her. It took a while before she finally stilled, her breathing deep and breathless at the same time. He didn't say anything, but continued to hold her as she finally spoke coherently.

"There was a dam that was killed. She couldn't have been much older than me, Fili. She was thrown from the tunnels right before they closed when the orcs figured out what was going on. She was knocked out against the wall and they still ran her through with a sword, even though she was unconscious!"

Fili held her close to him at the news and closed his eyes. He hadn't heard about any of the casualties yet. "She had a small son, who was also killed. And now, her poor husband… I helped him sing them into the halls, but still. I feel so hopeless!"

She cried again. Fili felt a bit overwhelmed. Poor Eira had never reacted like this with him before. She was understandably distraught, but he wasn't sure what else he should do to make her feel better. Perhaps, he didn't have to do anything besides listen as she spoke.

"What else?" Fili prompted.

"Geir may not walk again." Fili sighed at the news, closing his eyes against the anguish. Geir was fierce warrior. He would be missed in the guard, that was for sure. But Fili had no doubt he protected Eira to the best of his ability.

Fili moved the wet hair that was sticking to her skin from her face. "I heard that you took care of that orc. Used your dagger and a rolling pin? We should get you a matching dagger."

"The rolling pin worked fine." Eira mumbled into his chest, feeling his heart beat and his lungs breathe in deeply.

"What happened?" Fili asked, curious to know more about how his tiny wife managed to kill an orc twice her size. Of course, dwarrowdams were usually formidable opponents when they needed to be.

"I don't know. I just felt such fury. I think I surprised the orc. I launched myself at him quickly, stuck him in the throat and then the eye with the dagger, and then bashed his head with the pin until he stopped moving and Bombur told me he was dead. It wasn't very refined."

He laughed, and then turned her to face him and said, "My lady wife—Do you know the pride I felt when I saw you attack that orc with your bare hands to save that little dwarfling lad? You are fierce and brave and incredibly resourceful, besides being the kindest dam I know. I could care less whether you were refined or not. Just keep fighting, always."

He frowned as he finished, and then said with a small frown, "I should try and train you a bit more though," he commented to her, pulling him close to her again, pulling one of her legs over his own so that she now straddled him.

"You weren't injured at all, were you?" She asked timidly, her hands reaching up to his hair. She began rebraiding his damp hair into their appropriate braids.

He shook his head, and said, "Only some bruises, scrapes and sore muscles. Your father saved my life when we went chasing those orcs."

"What do you mean, 'save your life?'"

"Err-"

"Fili!" Eira said, warning him with a glare.

He sighed and then said, "Thorin wanted us to take an orc alive to interrogate him. But, the last orc attacked me, very suddenly, and had me pinned on the ground before I knew it. I think everyone was just as surprised as I was, except your father. He bashed the orc's head in for me with that hammer of his."

Eira frowned and said, "Adad usually has a glaive or mace. Not a hammer."

"Well then, I can see where you get that tenacity with fighting if he can fight as well with a hammer than his usual weapons."

"No, that's from my amad. She was quite fiesty. She's the one that taught me to go for the eyes. She also said if any man or dwarf tried to rape me I should bite his ear off."

He looked at her as if he had never seen her before, and teased her, saying "Dear Mahal, what have I got myself into, marrying you?" He chuckled and shook his head. He then said, "I love you. I'm so relieved that you're alright."

She replied, "I love you too." His hands began to wander up her nightgown. She shifted and then gasped as his hands found her skin under the silky fabric, brushing his hands across her navel. She looked at him with desire in her eyes, but there was something else as well.

He pulled back slightly, and asked, "Are you alright?" He began to take his hands off of her naked skin when she pulled him back to her.

"I will be." She replied softly, her hands on his neck, tracing his collar bone. His robe was belted against his waist, but she was able to see his chest. She felt a passion pulling on her as she wished to see him completely disrobed. She laid with him only in the morning. How was it that she desired to be joined with his body over and over again?

She reached for the knot of his robe and undid it pulling the robe off of his shoulders, exposing his strong arms and chest. He looked at her, his hands sliding up to her breasts under her nightgown. She slid her own hands on his chest and torso, examining him for injuries. She pointed to a small cut on his ribs, just under his heart.

"That's too close," she commented, her voice stern as she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his gaze filled with arousal, his lips on her neck, leaving a trail of fiery kisses.

"I really don't want you pressing your luck again," she commented with a smile as she stifled a low moan. "I don't know if the halls would let you leave a second time."

She struggled to speak after that, as his ministrations began to increase fervently. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. His lips were on the hollow of her throat. He didn't respond verbally, but instead, moved her closer to him. His lips and hands were warm as he helped pull her out of her nightgown, and then he flipped them over so that he lay above her. His lips finally caught hers in a passionate kiss that quickly escalated to more touches.

And the food she had prepared for them to have as their late night snack, laid forgotten on their bedside table.

* * *

Author's Note:

Woo-hoo—so this chapter was about 15,000 words total, which is why I decided to break it up. Sorry it's a little late coming up. I had it written one way with their reunion, but I decided it was slightly out of character for the Fili that I've created, so this is the one I came up with instead! Love to you all from me for the reviews, follows and faves. I should have Chapter 19 up pretty darn soon. Chapter 20 is when the crap really starts to hit the fan, ha ha.

And oh man, I hope that end scene isn't too steamy. Ha ha. I may have wanted to jump my husband's bones after I wrote it, so maybe it is...sorry if it's too explicit. But as Fili says, they're married, so it's okay. :)

Preview: Fili launches an investigation, Eira wants to throttle someone, Dis and Eira have a discussion, and our culprit is found.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Fili awoke with a start, his body aching and memories from only a few hours earlier filling his head. He laid on his back, with some blankets on top of him. His wife was resting her head against his shoulder, her breathing deep and peaceful. Her hair was completely down and underneath the warm fur she was nude. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful body, with the curve of her hips against the rest of her small, trim frame.

They had made love only a few hours earlier and then, very quickly, fell asleep after. It was far later than they were used to falling asleep. And although Fili wished he could continue sleeping next to his wife, he found his mind racing. Thorin was suspecting a dwarf or several dwarves of helping the orcs. But what would the dwarves get out of it? Why would any dwarf align themselves with orcs or that kind of evil?

He had heard that the Firebrands had a treaty with Mordor—Thorin and Eelis often speculated that the royal family's heads were sent as a tribute. But there was no solid proof. Nobody had wanted to go to travel to the White Mountains for a long time. It wasn't a highly sought after destination to reside or visit for many dwarves. They would rather go to Ered Luin or Orocarni or the Iron Hills.

If there was someone inside of Erebor that helped plan the attack, then he would have to make sure that his wife was safe. His hand was on Eira's shoulder as he looked once again at his wife. How unusual. She was usually awake as soon as he woke or earlier than him. The night must have been hard on her. He sighed softly and then, gently, sat up in bed. He put her head back lightly on the pillows and she shifted, laying on her stomach, with her hands under her head. He smiled at her and then pulled the blankets up over her back, covering her completely so she remained warmed. He then dressed quickly, and stoked the fire in their room.

He exited from their bedroom, closing the door with a soft click. He would see Thorin first, in order to see how he was doing and to give out assignments to the rest of his closest comrades. Then, he would go to see his mother and ask her to bring breakfast to Eira in their rooms. And finally, before he started any hands on investigating himself, he would go to see Eelis and tell him exactly what had transpired between Eira and Thorin only yesterday afternoon.

* * *

Fili immediately went and gathered Kili and then the two of them headed toward Thorin's rooms. They were met by Lara at the door, who said, "He's not well. Last night took too much out of him."

"We can't see him then?" Kili asked, frowning at the healer's insistent manner.

"He's sleeping and like other times that he's like this, he will most likely sleep the day and night away. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't wake up again until this time tomorrow."

Fili only nodded and said, "Alright. Then we'll need to get to work."

So they went and gathered the others, and filed into the council chambers alongside Nori, Balin, Dwalin and the rest of the company besides Bombur, who was busy with the morning meals.

"Nori?" Fili asked him, saying his name as they immediately settled down.

"I talked to several guards. There weren't many that were killed because the door that they entered wasn't in their vantage point. It was at least a two person job, because there had to be someone outside the mountain, killing the scouts and guards. And then there was the person on the inside. Fili, they came in through the secret door, the one WE entered into all those years ago."

"Are you sure?" Gloin gruffly asked, with an eyebrow raised in uncertainty.

Dwalin answered that time. He and Bifur were the best trackers of the group. They had woken up earlier after only a couple hours of rest in order to see what happened for themselves. "It would explain how they managed to meet up into the grand hall without anyone else getting a warning."

Bifur nodded to the rest of the group gathered around them.

Kili hesitated and then voiced the same concern that Fili was having. "It's only the company and amad that know about the secret door."

"Eira does too." Fili commented, and then looked around, and said, "But that obviously doesn't implicate her."

"Of course not, lad." Balin said with a comforting nod toward him. "She may have heard of the secret door but does she know where it is exactly? None of us knew until Bilbo found it with those keen eyes of his."

Fili thought of someone else. "Gandalf."

"You haven't taken leave of your senses?" Dori asked, narrowing his eyes at Fili.

Fili gave them all an exasperated look and groaned to the stone ceiling.

"No. We should inform Gandalf, is all. We need a raven." He looked at Gloin, and then paused, and said, "Do you think you could send a message to Gandalf and Oin? I'd rather have Oin back, the sooner, the better. I'm worried about Thorin."

Gloin nodded in understanding and left, cuffing Gimli on the ear in affection as they exited the room.

"Fili," Nori commented, "If the only ones that knew of the door are in here, then how did the orcs know to get in that way? How did they get the key? Were they let in from the inside?"

Fili bit his lip, and then said softly, "What about Thorin?"

There was a long silence until Dwalin practically growled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He has the key. I'm not saying that it's him. But, anyone could have been in his office, his quarters. Maids, healers, councilors. Any one of them could have had access to the key. He's the one that has it."

There was another strained silence. Fili continued to speak.

"I'm only saying, it's like he knew that something was going to happen. He had weapons on our walls, for Mahal's sake. It would have been a massacre if we didn't have those. Thankfully, everyone was in the halls, so the orcs couldn't do too much damage to the rest of the mountain and our citizens because we were gathered in one place." He shook his head, and then said, "It was too perfect. Someone is taking advantage of Thorin. I don't believe it's any healers. They have a higher code that they live by, but it could be someone else."

"A royal guard," Kili commented softly, "or a councilor."

"But who would hate us enough to side with orcs. No true, honorable dwarves would ally themselves with orc scum, even those with a vendetta against the Longbeards." Ori stated to the rest of the company.

"Alright, Balin. Try to ask Lara some questions about the key, see if she knows anything about what we're talking about. We need her cleared as soon as possible since she has access to Thorin as his main caretaker. Take Bilbo with you. He's incredibly discerning when it comes to people, I think it would be a good idea to wake him and get his opinion on all of this. Dwalin, start scouring your guards. Look for any connections. Find out if any of them are from the White Mountains or Orocarni or anywhere else that might hate us. Ori, Dori, help him. Nori," Fili turned to the dwarf, "I want you to work with Bofur, Bifur and Bombur here to see if there are any rumors in the lower levels about what might be going on."

"Kili, you and I get to talk with the councilors." Fili gave him a forced smile, before sarcastically commenting, "I'm sure it will be the highlight of our day."

"You could get Eira and Dis to speak to the nobledams," Dwalin suggested with a nod. "I'm sure that they would speak to them about any suspicions that they might have. Also, I'm sure that Eelis would help with blacksmiths and other merchants. He's highly respected."

"I've already spoken to Eelis about that, " Fili commented. "But Eira isn't leaving our chambers until we figure this all out."

Nori hesitated, and then said, "What about Laina?"

"For what? Interviewing dams with amad?" Fili nodded his head as he thought about it. "I'm sure that will be alright. I trust her judgment."

"No, Fili." Nori said, and then rushed forward with his speech, as if he had to get it out or he wouldn't say it at all, "remember during your wedding celebration? How she supposedly spiked Eira's punch? Whose to say that she wouldn't have done something like this as well?"

Fili looked at Nori as though he had grown a third eye and then said, "She wouldn't. She's honorable, well, most of the time. And she said that was just a prank. A prank in ill humor, perhaps, but still... I have a feeling we're trying to find the person that spiked Tauriel's drink that night."

"What if it was the same person, but Laina, for some reason, took the fall for it?"

There was a deathly silence at Nori's questioning.

"How would that be possible, Nori?" Kili asked, his eyes wide. "Someone would have had to convince her to drug a drink, and then give her false memories about it?"

"After all we've seen Kili, do you really think it's impossible?" Nori retorted to the silence in the council rooms.

Fili nodded and then said, "Kili, do you mind asking Bard and Bain if they'd like to help us? Tauriel too, if she has no other plans besides trying to keep Thranduil calm as we go through everything? I have to see Eelis and amad before we start our interviews."

Kili nodded and said, "Alright, I'll talk to Bard and his kids and then meet you back here."

"Thank you. Let's meet here in eight hours. That's...four bells past lunch. I hope this is resolved by then." Fili said, and then dismissed his comrades.

He then headed to Eelis' rooms to give him the news about Thorin's encounter with Eira the evening before.

* * *

The morning was not going as she wanted it to. First, she woke up to Fili gone, once again. Her arms and body were all sore and she was freezing because she was so exhausted she had fallen asleep after their marital relations just a few hours earlier.

She figured that Fili would have been up early. She knew that he wanted to get this mystery solved as soon as possible. But, after she had dressed, she checked her cupboards and found that she would have to order some more food from the kitchens. They had eaten the rest of their food while they waited for Fili to get back from taking out the remaining orcs.

She sighed, feeling hungry. So, she decided that she would have to go the family dining room, where they usually had breakfast even though she didn't feel like leaving their apartment that morning.

But, her well-meaning guards barred her from leaving.

"Sorry, princess. It's Prince Fili's orders. Until everything is resolved, you're not to leave your apartment." The guard said kindly, with sympathetic eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in anger at their words. That interfering, overprotective, smothering dwarf! How dare he order for her to stay in her rooms all day. Even though she didn't necessarily want to leave, of course. But still, she would have liked to make the choice herself! Oh, he wasn't going to hear the end of it from her when he got back.

Instead, she just glared at the guards and slammed her front door shut in anger at their faces. She sighed and felt her eyes well with tears. She was just so damn hungry. She wanted bread. And perhaps some fruit. But definitely no eggs or bacon or sausage. She felt her stomach churn at the thought of greasy bacon. At least she felt sick now, instead of the gnawing hunger in her stomach.

She sat in the parlor, threaded a needle and grabbed a quilt she had recently started to work on. She began to stab through the fabric with the threaded needle, pretending it was her husband's face as she worked quickly, trying to get her mind off of her confinement.

Bloody hell, it was as if he knew she was pregnant already.

She laughed hollowly. No, he better not know for sure before she did. It was just another thought to piss her off that morning. She was interrupted from her brooding and plotting of her spouse's murder when there was a loud knock on the door.

Eira loudly commented grumpily, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Dis, who was carrying in a large platter of food. The guard who had opened the door, made eye contact with the princess who glared at him witheringly.

He physically flinched and then shut the door behind Dis with a quick snap.

"Ah. They were telling me about Fili's orders. I was wondering how you would react. I can't say I'm surprised." Dis stated with a snort. "I swear our menfolk are idiots when it comes to our safety. Paranoid, I'd say."

Eira put the quilt over the couch as Dis put the platter on a small table in between the sofas and arm chairs.

"Let's have breakfast together and chat, yes?"

Eira nodded with a small grin, and reached for bread and the bowl of fruit—apple slices and oranges. Eira, in respect of her husband's aversion to apples, never ate them around him. But Dis had noticed that she enjoyed eating the fruit quite a bit when she dined without him nearby.

"How are you feeling? I was a bit worried about you last night." Dis commented, sipping on some hot cocoa. She had poured some for Eira. She had shook her head at the offer though, and only reached for some purified, mineral water.

Eira took small bites out of the bread and closed her eyes in relief. It was the most amazing bread she had tasted in her entire life.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep in the safe house..." Eira said softly, and then when she looked up at Dis, she knew that her mother-in-law suspected the pregnancy as well. Dis looked at her worriedly, and she saw her eyes dart down to her own lower stomach.

"How long have you known?" Eira asked, sitting up with a sigh, and unconsciously reached for her lower belly.

Dis' eyes sparkled enthusiastically. "You're aware then?" Eira nodded and then sighed.

"I'd like to get it confirmed before I tell Fili though. I don't want to get his hopes up. And, I don't even know how far along I would be..." Eira said softly, feeling worried.

"It's always most difficult to tell with the first. When I carried Fili, I don't think I recognized anything at all until Nali commented to me that it seemed I had completely lost my appetite. He thought I had a bad illness. A month after that, my stomach grew over night, and then six weeks later I had Fili. With Kili I noticed sooner, because I recognized the symptoms. But, it still was only four months after I first realized that I gave birth to Kili. The midwife or healer should be able to give you a good figure for how far along you are though."

Eira nodded at her mother-in-law's words. "I can't go to a healer now, though. There are too many other injured dwarves that are in need of their full attention. It can wait."

Dis nodded and then said, "Well, don't wait too long, dear. I'd like to know for certain when to expect my first grandchild."

Eira couldn't stop herself from grinning back at Dis when there was another loud knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Eelis who growled at the guards, "I can open it myself, you know." He harrumphed, and then shut the door. He stalked into the room and said, "Your arm, lass? Your good for nothing husband just told me about it."

Eira put her food down reluctantly, as she was enjoying her meal, but Dis interrupted him.

"You know that Thorin barely knows friend from foe nowadays, Eelis. He may have left a mark, but let my son deal with it. It's his right and Eira still has her arm, even if it is a bit bruised."

He grumpily sat down next to Eira without another word.

Eira looked in between Dis and Eelis, astonished at how well Dis had managed to diffuse the entire situation so quickly. Eira picked up her plate cautiously, and then began to eat her bread and fruit once again.

"Apples, huh? I haven't seen you eat those in a while." Eelis commented grumpily, watching his daughter enjoy her breakfast. "I thought Fili didn't like them."

"That's precisely why I'm eating them," Eira informed him, before muttering to herself, "teach him to be so smothering and overprotective."

Eelis tried hard not to laugh openly at his daughter's sullen expression.

"Ah. So the future queen of Erebor is as petty as the nobledams that she complains about?" Eelis commented with a smirk. It was much easier to let go being angry at Fili since he knew that his daughter was just as annoyed and frustrated with the crown prince.

Dis pursed her lips and smiled. She then said something that surprised Eira.

"You should tell your father, Eira."

Eira looked between the two older dwarves, and shook her head slightly.

"I don't know." Eira started to say, warily.

"Tell me what?" Eelis questioned Dis while looking at Eira.

Dis smiled openly, her eyes bright. There was a knowing look in them.

Eelis whipped his head to Eira and stared down at her abdomen. Then a wide grin spread across his face.

"You're expecting a babe?"

Eira sighed, feeling annoyed with herself. How was it that Eelis had just guessed from a look from Dis?

Eira shrugged and said, "I'm not positive. And does Fili know also? I swear I just suspected it myself only a few hours ago..."

He looked back at Dis who was practically glowing at her daughter-in-law.

Eelis pulled his daughter close in a tight hug, and said, "If you think you are, you're probably right. Oh, lass." He hugged her, his eyes beaming.

"Your mother carried you, dear. He must remember what that's like." Dis explained, "Most dwarves do, the second or third time around."

"What a blessing. Well, I forgive Fili then." He winked at her, and then said, "I have as hard of time staying angry with him than I do with you. I do like the lad a great deal."

Eira only looked at him, with her mouth wide open at her father's announcement. Dis laughed openly at Eelis' merry statement.

"Well, I certainly don't forgive him. He's putting me in confinement and he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant yet. He'll be infinitely worse when I do figure it out and tell him." Eelis looked immensely pleased at this statement.

"He's just protecting you, as he should. He already told me that he doesn't really trust anyone besides close friends and family." He paused, and then said, "If it makes you feel better, he asked his mother here to stay in the royal wing today as well."

Dis only shook her head at Eelis' statement and told Eira, "Yes. I will keep you company in here until this is all sorted out." She gave a sad smile to Eira and continued, "You know, I feel for the families after what happened last night. But Eira, this news will make everyone happy. Please, go to a healer in a few days at least. It will have calmed down by then. I'm sure Thorin will be ecstatic as well to hear. I'll keep your secret until you've told Fili. You don't need to worry."

Eelis laughed, and then said, turning to Dis while helping himself to some of the breakfast laid out between them, "You know, Dis, I thought that Eira was never going to marry. And then, Fili came around and she finally noticed a dwarf that wasn't her father." He laughed once again, joy on his face, and said, "I'm still annoyed about what happened with Thorin, make no mistake, but I'll let your husband handle it. He seems to know what he's doing for the most part."

Eira only shook her head, blushing slightly at her father's words. It was true. She had no intentions of marrying until she met Fili.

"Your mother would be so happy, Eira." Eelis told her, "We always talked about how it was worth the trouble of raising you so that we could have grandchildren eventually, and that they would be far more fun than you were."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe the little hellions that Kili and Fili were. I can't wait to see Fili's expression when his child first plays a prank on him or steals all the sweets in the kitchens." Dis joined Eelis in laughter, all while Eira only sighed, taking tiny bites still of her food. Her stomach had settled, finally after only taking tiny bites of her food. She was happy that her mother-in-law and father were ecstatic, but she wanted so desperately to know for sure. There was a little niggling in the back of her mind, a doubtful query that she wanted the answer to. She wanted to be sure. She didn't know if she could handle Fili's face if she told him and she ended up being wrong.

She felt her annoyance at him ebb away a little. She knew that he cared for her a great deal. He had told her many times that she was his beloved. He was only trying to protect her. She probably still needed to have a discussion with him about the best ways to shield her from harm. She had no intentions on being locked away from the world. She remembered his dream, his nightmare from only two nights earlier. She had been the one captured by the orc, and she was heavily pregnant in that dream.

There was nothing to be done—she sighed once again. He was going to be a paranoid, anxious first time father. Of course he was going to treat her like she was made of glass. That was assuming that she was indeed, pregnant.

On the flip side, she knew that Fili would be more than happy that she was expecting. He was tentative with the dwarflings when he saw them, but still welcoming and kind. It was easy for him to watch them and smile at their antics. It wasn't a much different smile than the one he usually saved for his younger brother, who acted like an immature dwarfling at times.

Eira only smiled as she sat with her mother-in-law and father. Her hand drifted once again to her midsection, and she listened to the enthusiastic conversation between the two older dwarrow. She let herself smile. Dis was correct—after so much death and suffering, it would be good to welcome a new little one in the kingdom. She only hoped that she was definitely pregnant. And she would have to wait a couple of days, at least to confirm with a healer.

It was going to be a long two days. And she had a thing or two to teach her husband about smothering her. She looked at the bowl of fruit that she had devoured eagerly. Apples sound amazingly good. She let a smile grace her features and thought of a plan of vengeance against her well-meaning, but naive husband.

* * *

Fili sat back in his chair with an audible groan as Kili just snickered at his older brother. They had just spent the day interviewing each of Thorin's councilors. There was nothing suspicious about any of them. Lord Vail, was of course, out of the mountain and had been for the last two months, returning to the White Mountains for a consultation with his king, He was their main suspect and he wasn't even present!

Fili rubbed his eyes as he sat up and stifled a yawn.

"Who do you think it is?" Kili asked, "If it's not one of the councilors? I mean, the Blackbeards and Stonefoots in general don't like us. The Firebrands—it's obvious that Vail has little respect for us, but he always seems too cowardly to do anything. We're on good terms with the Broadbeams because of adad, of course. Everyone else doesn't seem to have an issue with us at all." Kili sighed and then stopped his train of thought, looking up.

"Is there any way to keep track of every one's clan when they come in?"

"There should be some sort of registry," Fili commented. "I bet Balin or Ori might have those files. But Kili, I still think we're looking at someone that has access to Thorin."

Neither of them heard Nori open the door and enter the council chambers. He walked quietly to their table. Nori had always been light on his feet for a dwarf, probably due to his experience as a former thief and crook.

He put something metal on the table in front of Fili. Fili whipped his head around and looked at Nori with round, wide eyes.

"Where? Who?" Kili asked, staring at the ornate metal key sitting on the table. It was Thorin's key—the key for the door that opened for them on Durin's Day. The key that Thorin had cherished during the journey, allowing nobody else to hold except himself. And now, it was just sitting on their table, as Nori leveled his gaze at them. He looked slightly anxious, as if he had news that he didn't want to deliver.

"Someone like Laina?" Nori queried quietly. He was met by a stunned silence as Kili and Fili looked at each. Fili let out a long sigh and then closed his eyes, wearily rubbing them.

"It can't be." Kili said. He was aware that Dwalin and the others were entering the room behind Nori.

Balin and the others zeroed in on the key that was sitting on the table in front of Fili.

"It's where I found it," Nori replied as he settled himself on the other side of Kili.

"There has to be-" Fili started to say when Balin cut him off.

"Let's hear all of it before judge further." Fili stopped, and while he felt slightly annoyed at the interruption, he knew that Balin was correct. He needed to hear about Nori's investigation before he judged anything further. It didn't seem like Laina, but one never knew. If Nori was right, then Dain and Thorin Stonehelm would be difficult to deal with as they executed judgment against her.

Nori looked at Fili who only shrugged and commented, "Tell us what happened, Nori."

"I lied to Dain about needing to check the security of all their chambers. I told him that Dwalin sent me. Dwalin knew, of course. I had gone over the plan with him in the first place. I searched Dain, Stonehelm and then Laina. I found it, in her desk in the top drawer." He rolled his eyes and said, "Seems a shame for someone as sharp as Laina to hide it in such an obvious place."

Fili shifted at that. "Someone could be framing her for it." He then sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He then stood up. "It's time to go talk to Dain and Laina about it. Nori, come with me. You probably shouldn't have lied about it though."

Nori only shrugged, and looked at Dwalin, "Well, I did check the security as well."

The rest of the dwarves sat quietly, staring around at each other uncomfortably. It was then that Fili noticed that Bilbo was with them. He was always so quiet, Fili had a hard time keeping track of him during the busiest of times.

"Bilbo, what do you think?"

Bilbo only shrugged, and commented, "Lara seemed pretty normal, like most of the healers. She was annoyed a bit when I stayed behind with Thorin though. I think she's taken a fancy to him though."

Fili raised his eyebrows and exchanged another look with Kili, both of them suppressing smirks.

"That's interesting," Kili commented boldly with a laugh, before stifling it soberly. Of course, nothing could come from an attraction between the older, dying king and the younger healer.

Fili regained his bearings and then, along with Kili, Balin, Dwalin and Nori, left the council chambers with orders for the rest of the dwarves to get some supper.

* * *

Fili met with Dain first, and asked Nori and Dwalin to say what happened. And then, they showed Dain the key. Dain froze, and then shook his head in denial.

"What would her motive be? She cares about others—about dwarves. She wouldn't align herself with orcs to cause this death."

"Perhaps we should ask her," Fili commented quietly. Dain's fists shook slightly and he stood up, towering over Fili.

"Listen here." He put his finger out and poked Fili in the chest. "You might be the future king of Erebor, Fili, but you have no cause to speak to my daughter and accuse her of this heinous crime."

"There's evidence Dain. And unfortunately, I trust Nori more than I trust you." Fili replied stonily, standing up himself to face the angry dwarf. He refused to be cowed by the arrogant lord of the Iron Hills.

"You shouldn't even be heir-apparent. Your nobility comes from a dwarrowdam's line—there's no legitimacy there. It should only be from the male."

Fili had to stop himself from rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

"I'm only the heir because Thorin deemed it so." But Dain, who was now in a full-fledged rant, continued to spit angrily at Fili.

"You don't even look like a proper dwarf. That'd be that Broadbeam father of yours, swooping in and stealing pure-blooded dwarrowdams from proper dwarf noble lines."

"Watch it, Dain," Kili growled at Dain. Dain only narrowed his eyes at Kili.

Fili put a hand up to stop Kili's anger. "It's alright Kili. He's just angry at us for accusing Laina. I don't believe it myself, Dain. But we need to speak with her, with or without you present. It's your choice."

"Like hell it's my choice! Don't you dare lord over me, you little bastard!" And then, he attacked Fili in his anger. Fili, surprised, didn't even realize what was happening until he felt a leaded weight connect with his cheek. And then, Dain was not there.

Instead, he lay on the ground, face down with Dwalin holding back his arms.

Kili growled at Dwalin, "Get him to the dungeons. Let him cool off there." Dwalin and a couple of guards, who came bursting into the apartment when they heard the kerfuffle, tied up Dain and then led, him spitting and screaming.

Fili was blinking his eye and rubbing his cheek as Balin examined him.

"That will bruise, lad. Dain has quite a hook, if I remember correctly."

"Aye, he does," Fili replied, wondering what in the hell had happened to make Dain attack him like that. He was surrounded by nutcases.

"That escalated quickly," Nori commented, "although I'm not surprised that he lost his temper like that."

Fili only sighed and said, "Well, we can still talk to Stonehelm and Laina. She's of age as well, so it's not like we need Dain's permission. We were just trying to do it properly."

Balin managed to find a cold cloth to put on Fili's now throbbing cheek and they left Dain's quarters to go right next door to Stonehelm's rooms. Stonehelm left with them, looking over them curiously, and asked where they were going.

Kili only commented that they needed to speak to Laina, and asked if he would like to join them. Thorin Stonehelm acquiesced their request and followed them to Laina's guest room, which was located close to Tauriel's quarters.

Laina opened the door when she heard the knock. She swallowed slightly as she looked at them, and said, "I had a feeling you'd come."

Her voice sounded hollow and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her hair was completely down, her braids unwound, and she was dressed for bed.

She led them to the parlor and sat down glumly, shaking slightly. Fili looked at Nori, and nodded.

Nori told her and Stonehelm, as gently as possible, what he was searching for, and what he found in Laina's rooms. Tears leaked from her eyes as she heard the story.

But she did not deny the veiled accusation from Nori.

"It's obviously a set up. Laina would never, ever help an orc." Laina looked at her brother, and gave him a quivering smile. She shook her head.

"I never thought I would. But the undeniable proof is there. I had the key, didn't I?" Laina whispered aloud.

"What do you remember Laina?" Kili pressed her. "Did you let the orcs in? Did someone let them in from the inside? Did you see someone do it? Why did you take the key?"

"I don't know why I have the key, Kili. But, I know that I've held it before. Does that make sense?"

Fili looked at her and said quietly, "I never thought I'd say this, Laina. But I agree with your brother. Is there someone that would want to frame you? That would hate you enough to do this to you?"

"Perhaps you should start by looking at your own wife, Fili," Stonehelm accused, pointing his finger at him.

Fili stared witheringly back at the idiot.

"No, Eira's only been kind and forgiving to me, ever since that night before your wedding." She frowned slightly and Balin leaned forward.

"What do you remember lass, that day? Or this week? Anything at all?"

"Helping in the healing halls. I do remember visiting Thorin in his rooms with my father when we arrived, but that's the only time that I've been in there. And as for yesterday, to be honest, I don't remember much besides getting ready and the celebration. And then helping Dis and the healers after. "

"What do you mean, you can't remember?" Kili asked softly. Stonehelm's mouth was wide open as he looked at them.

"It doesn't matter. Laina would never ally herself with orcs, not after-" he was cut off with a glare from Laina.

Laina turned back to Kili. "Just—blank spots in my memory. It's happened to me before too. The night of the wedding, when I supposedly drugged Eira. I don't think I did. When I told brother about the bet he made with me, he told me that we didn't even discuss Eira or her nervousness. But, I remember confessing. It's strange. But, I don't know what to tell you, Fili." She looked at the blond prince earnestly.

"You need to lock me up though. I fear that I'm not even in control of myself. I could hurt anyone, at anytime. I don't want anyone else to be killed, because of me." She then put her face in her hands and began to sob. Stonehelm sat next to her, and put a hand around her shoulders.

Kili exchanged a knowing look with Nori and Balin. Kili took charge at Fili's pensive silence.

"I'm sorry Laina, but for your safety and the rest of the mountains, we have to arrest you." She only looked up and nodded. Balin helped her to stand and then, called the two guards currently standing watch to escort the lass into the dungeons to join her father in a separate cell.

Fili watched as she left, sorrow filling his heart. What was going on? He didn't believe it of Laina—there was no way that she would allow orcs to enter into the mountain. She was a proud and stubborn daughter of the line of Durin. He had known her for so long and she had excellent character.

But the loss of memory had Fili concerned more than anything. Thorin often believed that sorcery was non-existent—that type of magic didn't exist. It was all in the eye of the beholder. Fili, however, had seen enough in this world, particularly with Gandalf around, that he did believe in sorcery. And if there were good wizards, like Gandalf, Saruman and Radagast, then couldn't there be evil ones as well? Wasn't the Necromancer, Sauron, a fallen Maiar as well?

Fili found himself staring off into space in Laina's rooms when Kili pulled on his arm.

"You alright?" Kili asked softly, "I can't believe that she would have betrayed us like this. Dain won't believe us, but she knows it. She's guilty."

"She's being used," Fili commented. "Someone is using Laina. And I have no idea who or why. There are several of us with closer proximity to Thorin and the secrets of the mountain." He groaned in frustration and then stood up, feeling annoyed with himself.

"I'm going back to my quarters for the night. I plan on seeing Laina in the morning, Kili. Alone."

Kili looked back at Fili in slight annoyance before nodding at his order. He could tell that Fili was serious, and he was planning on offering to go with him, but Fili saw right through it. They stood up together and then exited the now silent chambers to go back to their rooms for supper.

* * *

Kili left Fili at his apartment to scrounge up some food for himself. It had been a long and exhausting day, especially after a very short night of sleep.

Fili smiled slightly at the two guards who eyed Fili warily at the apartment door.

"How did my wife take the news?"

The guards glanced at each other, and then the one on the right answered.

"Not too happy, sir."

"Ah," Fili replied, and winced a little bit.

He shifted and the one on the left commented, "Better get it over with, sir. It only makes it worse, making them wait to yell at us."

"I wasn't aware that you're married, Ivor."

The guard only nodded and commented, "Aye, sir. I've had my wife angry with me many times before. Like I said, best to get it over and done with."

Fili nodded at the advice and said, "Wish me luck."

The guards gave him tentative smiles and he opened the door. Inside was Eelis and Dis, along with Tauriel laughing and talking. Eira was in the kitchen, cooking it looked like.

"Good evening, Fili," Dis said, her eyes watering at something that Eelis had shared with her. Fili was incredibly thankful for Eelis lately. His mother was much happier, because she had someone closer to her in age that knew what it was like to lose their spouse. They got along quite well, and Fili almost worried about the two parents, perhaps becoming a little too close, but as he got to know Eelis, he realized better. He was completely devoted to the memory of Eira's mother, and Dis to his own father, so nothing romantic would come out of their relationship. However, that didn't stop them from being thick as thieves at times.

Fili only nodded a bit numbly. He was expecting Eira to yell at him as soon as he came in. It was obvious from the guards reactions that she was pissed at him.

He was also still in shock after what had happened with Laina and Dain, and almost forgot about the bruise until his mother took a closer look at him and gave a cry.

"What happened to your face?!"

Eira's head, which had been over the stove in the kitchen, whipped up at that. She looked at him in alarm, and breathed in deeply in relief. There was an odd, sweet scent in the room. It smelled quite good though. He just figured that Eira was using something fruity to make them dinner.

Dis had stood up and reached for his cheek.

"What happened? Who punched you? Why?"

"Dain." That was all that Fili said and it answered all three questions simultaneously.

Eelis raised his eyebrows as he took a look at his son-in-law. "I've been on the receiving end of one of those before. Felt like a bloody hammer hit me at the time." Fili nodded in agreement at Eelis' description. That's exactly what it had felt like.

Dis had rushed off to the kitchen. Eira had left the stove and gave something to her mother-in-law. She was back suddenly, pressing something cold onto the vivid, now purple bruise on his cheek.

Eira only stared at him in concern. He noticed her gazing at him. She had not greeted him yet, but she seemed quite worried about him. He gave her one of his winning smiles and her eyes narrowed immediately. She turned away from him and begin to cook what was in the pan with renewed vigor. He winced slightly at her reaction.

So, he was in trouble, wasn't he?

"Amad, may I have supper with you tonight?" Fili asked, not wanting to be yelled at quite yet, glancing at his mother.

Eelis gave a bark of laughter as Tauriel only tittered.

"None of us present would be mad enough to go against Eira's wishes, lad. You have to answer to her yourself." Eelis told him sternly.

Fili only nodded and then Tauriel stood up suddenly. She announced that she was going to leave. She said good-bye to Eira, who thanked her for the help she gave her and then patted Fili on the shoulder as she left.

"Good luck, Fili. You're going to need it." Tauriel told him, a cheeky smile on the elf's face. Eelis and Dis looked at him and then at each other.

Eelis cleared his throat and commented, "I think it's time I had supper myself." Eelis nodded at his son-in-law and Dis drew level with him as she turned to leave herself.

"Enjoy your dinner, my son. And listen to your wife." Dis nodded at him heartily, as she then followed Eelis out the door. Door shut behind them and Fili was left in a silence that seemed to stretch throughout their entire apartment.

"Dinner's ready," he heard Eira's voice tell him. He turned and walked his way over to their cupboard and pulled out plates, utensils and glasses. He sat their places at the table, and Eira brought over the hot frying pan. It was meat, pork chops of some sort. She came back with three more bowls balanced in her hand and a bottle of alcohol.

"Cheers," she said, pouring a glass for Fili and then herself. She took a sip and smiled, and then drank some more. She then served him his food. The pork chops and bread looked quite good, and then, Eira put something over the top of the pork chops.

It was a chunky sauce of some sort. He looked up at her and said "Thank you."

She only nodded with a small smile and watching him over his glass. Something told him not to eat the chutney.

"What are we having tonight?"

"Pork chops with an apple chutney." She finished it off with a grin.

Fili only paused, and then commented, "Oh. I didn't know that you liked apples so much."

"Why, yes. I do." Eira said, almost glaring at him, as if it was his fault that she never ate them. He couldn't help how sick he got around them.

Eira cut into her food and then ate with some satisfaction. Fili frowned slightly. He hadn't seen Eira eat food like that for awhile. He avoided the apples to the best of his ability and then ate the rest of the chutney and pork chops on his plate. He reached for a drink of his champagne. It was a golden color and he went to drink it back all at once.

But when the taste hit his tongue, he immediately stood up, rushed to the sink and spit it out all over. He coughed and washed his tongue with water as much as he could, and pushed down the waves of nausea that he began to feel in his stomach at the taste.

Apple cider.

Mahal, he had been so stupid. And he knew that Eira wouldn't have just let him get away with forcing her to stay closeted in their apartment. She was going to kill him.

She sat at the table, continuing to eat her pork chop as if nothing amiss had occurred when he returned to the table. He timidly ate a bite of bread and peeked at his wife. She only gave him a bitter smile.

He put the food down, and said, "Damn it all, Eira. Just yell at me already. I know that you're pissed. Just don't force any more apples down me."

"You drank that yourself." She told him with an obvious tone.

"Because I thought it was new wine or ale or something. I wasn't expecting it to be apple cider." He replied at her.

She remained silent and continued to eat. She paused, and then said, "I guess you don't want my apple pie then, do you? Tauriel helped me make it."

He sighed and shook his head. She was going to be the death of him. He loved sweets, she knew that. But an apple pie?

"What do you want for me to tell you, Eira? I don't regret telling the guards to bar you from leaving. We had no idea who the culprits were, we had no idea who the initial targets were or their motives. It was for your safety."

She was quiet for sometime and asked, "Why couldn't you have told me that yourself? Instead, I wake up to our bed empty. At first I was worried that you were on the balcony again. And then, I try to go get some breakfast and find you, when I'm told that I can't even leave my own rooms?"

"I apologize, but I wanted to make sure that you were safe." Fili repeated his sentiment.

Eira's eyes flashed as she stabbed her pork chop. "You wanted to make sure I was out of the way."

He rubbed his eyes. And then fired back, "Where would you have gone today? The mountain is closed, you couldn't work in the gardens."

"Perhaps I could have done some good for others if I wasn't confined in my quarters all day long. Maybe visiting the injured or helping with the orphans? Have you forgotten that I'm supposed to help with running this kingdom as well now?"

She let out a deep breath, and then continued, "I told you when we married I wasn't just going to sit around, gossiping all day and getting fat, and that is exactly what I've been doing today. You can't keep me locked up every time something bad happens."

She looked at him forwardly, and noticed his unapologetic stare. He wasn't sorry for what he had ordered, and he wasn't going to apologize to her.

"Just...next time be a real dwarf about it. Wake me up and tell me what's happening, please." Eira finished, feeling slightly put out that he wasn't going to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself and I let you direct your wrath at those poor guards," Fili said to her quietly, "but I stand by what I did. It was the easiest way to ensure your safety. And for me to investigate without worrying about you the entire time, Eira."

"I still felt like a prisoner." Eira said petulantly.

"I know. But, it's not permanent."

Eira's eyes became a little blurred. She was going to cry that she was sorry. What was wrong with her? She was still angry with him, wasn't she? Why were her moods so damn hard to figure out nowadays?

She stood up suddenly and took hers and Fili's plates to the sink. She began washing them with her moody energy. She heard his footsteps and then stiffened when she felt Fili's arms enclose around her. He reached his hand forward and turned off the water. He then spun her around to look at him. He put his hand gently on her chin and lifted her face to look at him. She reluctantly met his steely blue eyes with her own brown ones.

He then kissed her softly. She pulled away after a few moment, and put her head on his chest, the rest of her body leaning into his. Her hands drifted to the bruise on his left cheek bone.

"That doesn't look good at all," she commented quietly, her fingertips tracing the bruising on his cheek.

He leaned in for another kiss, and pulled her to his body gently, letting her hands wander on his cheeks, and then in his hair. She felt his smile and his hands traced their way down her torso, over her belly button and she unconsciously stiffened.

He pulled back and asked, "Is something wrong?" Eira did her best to smile, but found herself unable to. At that moment, she knew that she needed to tell him.

"You stiffened this morning when I touched you there also. Are you sure? You're not hurt, are you?"

He then began to fuss slightly, and reminded her of an old grandmother. She laughed at the image and only shook her head.

"No," she said pulling him to her. "It's nothing like that, my husband."

He looked at her intently, and noticed that her hand had strayed to her lower abdomen. She was touching it gently, caressing her stomach almost as if—he had a sudden jolt of realization.

"You're with child? Already?" Fili asked, his voice quietly awed as he pulled her to his chest once again.

She only shrugged, and said, "I'm not sure. I think I am, but I need a healer to confirm it. So, you can't tell anyone Fili-"

She was cut off abruptly by the sudden, thorough kiss that he was giving her. She felt her face heat up at his reaction. His hands wandered over to her lower abdomen, as he rubbed her stomach possessively.

He pulled away suddenly as he looked down at her and said, "How long have you known?"

"I don't know, Fili! Don't get too excited, you stupid dwarf. I just told you I need to get it confirmed." She pounded on his chest slightly.

"Why haven't you seen a healer yet?" Fili asked, wondering why in the world she hadn't confirmed it yet. It didn't seem like her.

She stared at him icily.

"Because you decreed that I wasn't to leave our apartment the entire day."

He winced slightly at the tone of her voice, his hands still gently rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Well, you could have called for one." Fili commented to her.

Eira shook her head and said, "They're too busy now with injuries. I was going to wait a few days and then perhaps ask Lara who she thinks the healer is with the most midwifery experience."

He nodded his head at her answer, and whimpered slightly, "You mean I can't tell anyone yet."

"No!" She practically yelled at him. Dwarves were very proud creatures, especially in regards to their families. To be blessed with children was the highest of gifts from their maker, and dwarves were always so proud when their mates ended up with child. As if it was all their doing...

He huffed slightly and pouted like a small dwarfling.

"I know you want to brag, Fili. You dwarves are all the same, you know."

"Of course I do! I managed to get you pregnant, and in less than a year too. My prowess in bed must be-"

She laughed aloud and said, "You will not tell anyone about your prowess in bed or I will make sure that you don't sleep in our bed for a long time."

He only nodded and then captured her lips in another kiss. She stifled a yawn and he pulled away. He put the dirty dishes all in the sink and said, "I'll take care of those, later. Come on. Let's get you in bed. You're going to need to rest as much as possible."

She started to protest at his fussiness, but he led her by the hand from the kitchen and into their bedroom, where they both made to get ready for bed. He then held her close to him as she fell asleep quickly, her deep breathing filling the room. He could only think about her words and the fact that he was now expecting his own child. He held her with her back to his chest, and he allowed his hand to wander to her lower stomach.

He resolved to go speak with Laina tomorrow, because there was something that was still bothering him about her statement, and then, it would be all taken care of. Eira would go the healers and get her pregnancy confirmed. He had no doubts that she was indeed pregnant. She wasn't ignorant of the symptoms and if she suspected a pregnancy, he had no doubt that she was indeed with child.

He fell asleep, thinking of plans to build a small cradle for their room and giving orders to start cleaning out the nursery and renovating it.

* * *

Dain sat in his cell, spitting mad at that upstart Fili. He saw them bring in Laina several hours ago. She had only smiled numbly at him, with her teary face and a solemn nod. He was right by the door, and vowed that he would yell at any guards that dared to get too close to her. He felt himself begin to drift off to sleep. He nodded, his head drooping against his chest. He yanked it up suddenly, feeling his neck sore.

The formerly lit sconces of the stone dungeon were completely out. It was total darkness, and also, complete silence.

Dain strained his ears, hoping to hear some breathing, and was beginning to wonder what was going on when he heard a piercing scream coming from the cell beside him.

The same cell where Laina was being held.

* * *

Author's note:

My apologies for taking so long to get this put up. We're in the middle of moving, so things are going to get pretty busy around these parts here for a little bit. It doesn't help that we're moving across country as well. I will do my best to write out as much as possible so I can hopefully post a few more chapters in the next month or so before we roll out of town to our next house.

As for the story—I hope you're liking it still. It's going to get even darker here in a little bit. I have a story to write that I hope plugs at all sorts of emotions—anger, sadness, regret, triumph, and longing. So, I've set some high expectations for myself. Let me know if you feel anything at all or if I need help conveying emotions on the pages.

Next Chapter: Fili gets paranoid, Thorin and Eira talk it out, and Eira finds a healer. Oh. And Laina...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

***Warning: rape is inferred (not graphic) and there's a women's pelvic exam (a little more graphic but not too much). just a warning for you all.

* * *

Laina sat in her cell, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin in her hands. Although it was well before dawn, she was still awake. She felt cold and her whole body ached, as if she had come down with a virus. She shivered to herself. She knew that they would give her a blanket if she asked them, but she didn't want to bother any of the guards that she knew were keeping watch over her. She pulled her arms around herself instead, attempting to warm up her body. She was thinking about her life, all about what had led her to this point.

She was raised by a stern, yet doting father, and a kind, mild mother. Her mother was beautiful and one of the most gentle of dams—the polar opposite of her boisterous and dominating father. But although her mother was meek and kind, she could control Dain easily. He would drop anything and everything, in order to please his wife. She grew up with her little brother not far behind her in age. In fact, she always remembered Thorin being there, although she was about three years older than him. Their home was full of food, laughter and love. While her father was gone quite often, she still felt his doting love for her whenever he came home from his trips, and pulled her into his lap. She would always giggle and laugh with glee when Dain would often pick her up and twirl her around.

Thorin and her mother would laugh, and it would be even funnier when he would put Laina down and then reached- for Drea, to pick her up and twirl her in the same manner. And then, Laina and Thorin would always clamber over to their father, begging for stories and the treats that they knew he brought back just for them.

Both of her parents were supportive of her, allowing her to choose whichever craft she wanted. And so, she chose to heal. While her father loved her, she knew that the power was for the males in their culture. She chose one of the few crafts that allowed dams more rights. When she had completed her training, she now had power over illnesses and death.

Not that it came in handy when it mattered the most.

It was only three years ago that they lost her mother, Drea, in an orc attack on the way back from visiting relatives in Orocarni. They weren't that far out from the Iron Hills when they came suddenly, a pack of a couple dozen orcs. They killed and pillaged everything in sight. And then they saw Laina and her mother, the only females in the company.

Their guards were killed immediately, and the orcs, when they saw the skirts that Laina and Drea wore, they attacked, in a different way. Drea told her to run, and so she did, only to see them attack her mother. Laina ran as fast as she could, trying to find some shelter on the empty and open plains. She settled herself on a relatively short tree and began to climb it when she heard the galloping noise of hooves pounding the earth.

She turned from her spot on the tree, and then, that's when she saw him. He had dark brown hair and was all by himself, on a pony, riding hard to the hills, it appeared. She yelled for help and he pulled up short, his eyes widening in surprise at finding a dwarrowdam stuck up in a tree. He had a long beard, and piercing bright blue eyes. He couldn't have been much older than herself or her brother. He stared at her long and hard, and she remembered him asking why she was by herself. At first she had been so distracted by the dwarf's sudden appearance, she had forgotten about the bloodshed she had fled.

She then, in terror, ran back to the smoking ruins of the caravan she had left. He followed behind her, and without even a beat, lifted her up to sit in the saddle in front of him. She told him, desperately what had happened and they returned to the scene as the pony galloped back to the site.

He leapt off the pony as he saw the remaining orcs rummaging the corpses of the dead dwarves, leaving Laina to guide the pony to a safe spot. He began to beat the orcs with his mace and axe. She remembered watching in awe of his skill in battle, battling half a dozen orcs by himself. Meanwhile, she scanned through the ruins, looking for her mother.

And that was when she saw the skirts, the bared legs and ankles, with the dark bruises on her thighs. Her clothing had been shredded and she lay, on the ground, dead.

Laina had never seen anything more horrifying in her entire life. She jumped off the pony and ran over to her mother's body. She felt numb, knowing that her mother had saved her, but was killed herself at the hands of violent, defiling orcs. She kneeled next to her mother, and with a shaking hand, attempted to cover up her mother's body, while hopelessly looking for a pulse. She attempted to pull off her traveling cloak in order to preserve her mother's modesty, but she remembered that her shaking hands could barely work the clasp of her brooch.

And then it came crashing down on her that her mother was dead, so she screamed.

She could never remember how long she sat there, crying and rocking next to her mother. Her father would be heart-broken, as would Thorin. And she, she herself, could never possibly recover from the tragedy. She never noticed the dwarf behind her, as he took the dead dwarves and sang them into the Halls of Mandos. She didn't see him lift up the wagon with his own hands, deftly repairing the wheel that had broken. He lifted the dead dwarves, and piled them into the wagon himself. She did see him pile the dead orcs into a large pile, and set them on fire, cursing them. He then turned to Laina. She remembered him sitting across from her and pulling off his own cloak to cover her mother with his eyes deferential.

He then lifted Drea's body, gently in his arms, and put her with the rest of the dead dwarves in the wagon.

He hitched the wagon to his pony, and one of the remaining ponies, and lifted Laina to sit in front of him again on the saddle.

"Where were you going?" He asked softly, his hot breath was on her neck; his voice kind and understanding.

"The Iron Hills," she replied, her voice hoarse from her chaotic sobbing.

He nodded against her and then, without any more questions led them to the Iron Hills. It took them two days to get there—two days of silence and anger and remorse—all those feelings that Laina did her best to keep locked away. She was still in denial and it was now her duty to make sure that the fallen dwarves made it back to their families for the proper burial rites and ceremonies.

The dwarf, who was named Jerrick, was kind to her.

"You haven't told me your name," he told her, the night before they were due to arrive. They were sitting around a small fire, eating the measly meal that he shared willingly with her. She stared into the fire, hoping to push away the sick feeling in her stomach. The bodies—her friends and guards, her mother—began to stink.

She felt upset with herself for being angry at the smell of decaying corpses while she, herself was still alive and physically well.

But something had changed that day. She would never be the same again.

"Laina," she answered Jerrick, looking him in the eye. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

His eyes widened slightly at her answer and said, "Are you Lord Dain's daughter?"

She nodded and asked, "How did you know?", while pushing the hair that had become loose behind her ear.

"Everyone has heard of Dain and his family." He glanced toward the wagon full of the dwarf bodies. "Was that your mother? Dain's wife?"

She felt the tears well in her eyes and she nodded her head, hoping to hold back the cries that had haunted her the last two nights.

"It's okay to cry, you know." He told her, compassion and sympathy for her in his eyes. "I feel it's harder for the survivors than the deceased, the majority of the time." And for some reason, that was all it took for her to let out the emotions that had boiled over inside of her. She remembered sobbing in her arms in front of this stranger dwarf, and how his hand had gentle touched her back while she wailed out in pain against the injustice of the world.

Laina opened her eyes, looking around the dark cell once again, leaving the memory of those two days behind. The sconces were lit, and she told herself that she was innocent. After everything that had happened to her mother, she would never, ever ally herself with those vile creatures. She closed her eyes in an attempt to remember everything that had happened in the last three years. It happened a lot—random spots of blurried memory. Sometimes she swore that she saw shadows and creatures, looming large and ominous appearing in the cast shadows on the walls. She sighed and tried to think of something better than those dark, oppressive feelings.

Jerrick.

He comforted her that night and two weeks later, while in the Iron Hills, he had confessed to her that he had fallen for her. She remembered everything from that night before he left. The kisses and caresses; the feeling of their bodies coming together; the soft whisper of veiled words in her ears. He had to leave in the morning, to return to his family. But he had already asked for Dain's permission to begin courting her when he returned. He promised that he would be back, to take her away from the pain she felt in the Iron Hills; to take her away from her sullen and silent brother and her catatonic father.

Instead, she only received a raven a week later. A note that a dwarf, matching Jerrick's description, had been killed outside of Mirkwood by a pack of marauding orcs. She felt something else inside of her die at that moment—she hardened her heart though. She would never forgive orcs, and she would never ally herself with them.

She blinked back into the present. Things would have been different if Jerrick had only survived. They would be married by now, and possibly a child would have arrived. Instead, she was locked up in these dungeons by her cousins. She didn't blame Fili or Kili at all—they were doing what was best for both her and the kingdom. She had known them for a long time, since they were the smallest of dwarflings. She remembered the trips to see them in Ered Luin; she remembered them stealing food from the kitchens and accidentally letting the pigs in the sty loose. She remembered Fili falling off a bucking pony when he couldn't have been older than 15 or 16, and how he broke his big toe when the pony stomped on his foot. She also recalled Kili accidentally shooting her brother with a blunted arrow in the behind when he was distracted by a hunting party returning with fresh meat from the forest.

She loved them dearly, but she wished that it hadn't come to this. There was something else niggling in her brain, another memory, trying to make it's way out. She frowned slightly. She never knew where Jerrick was from exactly. She had loved him deeply for saving her, for respecting the bodies of the dead so courteously. But she also knew her feelings for him were somewhat exaggerated because of his role in saving her from the orcs. But he wasn't forthright with her either. She struggled against the memory, until she had got hold of it.

She remembered him, the night after they made love. She was laying in the bed, looking at him as he basked in the moonlight of the window. He looked over at her, and although she was halfway asleep, he said one word, in a strange language she didn't understand. He made a motion with his hands, pointing at her, and then, she remembered no more. And that was the last she saw of him.

She frowned. Did he do something to her? It was well over three years ago. But he was just a simple merchant-

There was a gust of wind as the lit sconces all went out at once. Her eyes widened in fear as the black lit wall seemed to surround her entire body. She shook her head—she was just imagining things, wasn't she?

Another memory, suddenly popped into her mind. It flashed through her mind, so quickly, it was almost overwhelming.

Her eyes widened in understanding. Her brother and Fili were correct-she was being framed. She knew who had drugged Eira and Tauriel all those months ago; she knew who had taken Thorin's key and planted it in her room. She was a fool-she should have known all along. She would tell Fili in the morning, everything that she knew.

But then, a figure stepped out of the shadowed wall. All bathed in black, it had no recognizable face. But, the one thing she did see, was the long, sharp, and bright dagger in it's hand as it stalked toward her.

* * *

Fili woke up with a start and stretched his arms above his head in a smile. He was usually grumpy in the mornings until he ate breakfast most of the time. However, it was hard for him to be upset in the mornings nowadays when he awoke to his lovely wife lying beside him. She was still fast asleep and so he pulled himself closer to her, and he took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. His hand wandered to her lower stomach, where he rubbed his hand against her still flat abdomen, imagining the babe that was conceived from their love, already growing inside of her.

Timing was hard to tell with dwarven pregnancies usually, and the fact that Fili and Eira were quite amorous with one another would make the timing even difficult to figure out. But, still, it would probably be just a few months until they welcomed their little one into their lives.

He felt Eira stir and he beamed down at her with a bright smile.

"Good morning, my lady wife."

She looked at him blearily, with one eye open and the other one struggling to join it. "Good morning. You seem happier than usual this morning. Anything on your mind?"

He grinned in reply and continued to touch her stomach, kissing her slightly on the cheek.

"I'm just trying to think of where we should put the cradle."

She glared at him slightly, both of her eyes open finally, and answered, "I thought I told you not to get too excited. What if I'm not pregnant? I'd hate to see you be so disappointed."

"You're pregnant. I know that you are." He replied assuredly.

"Oh, yes? Are you a healer now?" She asked, with a teasing grin.

He refused to be dragged into an argument with his feisty wife. He was too excited.

"No. But, I trust your instincts." He then kissed her, cutting off any sort of reply that she had on her lips. She moaned slightly and bucked her hips against his own and he pulled away, laughing.

"I've heard that pregnant dams more wanton than usual. Is that true?" He asked, attempting to appear innocent, propped up on his elbows, and staring down at his wife.

"Not if you're going to be an ass," Eira quipped right back at him. With surprising agility, she lifted one leg over Fili body, pulling her body over him so as to straddle his waist and then ground her hips into his. He groaned back, already feeling the familiar tingle of arousal. He helped her take off her nightgown and groped her hips and she kissed him hungrily.

She pulled back after a few seconds, and began to work on his sleep pants when she noticed him shaking slightly. She glared at him as she noticed he was trying not to laugh too hard at her antics.

"Aren't you eager, my love? I guess I was right." Fili said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Be quiet." She said, effectively silencing her husband's arrogance with another kiss.

It was only about twenty minutes later that Eira lay with her head on her husbands chest. He was playing with her hair and tracing his fingers down her back as they lay naked after their early morning activities.

"Hmm..." She said, sounding contented and happy in her husband's strong arms. "I like this," she said quietly.

He looked at her lazily in confusion when she clarified, "Just the two of us, laying next to each other in bed. We usually don't have this time to ourselves in the mornings."

He only nodded and replied, "It is rather nice, isn't it?" His fingers reached for her lower back, in the place that she was the most ticklish. He was always teasing her.

She tried to wiggle away from him, and said, "None of that or I'll have to kick you out." He only laughed and turned toward her, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"What are you doing today, Eira?"

"Am I allowed to leave our quarters?"

"Yes. Laina's in the dungeons. I just have to question her. But, I think I may double your guard."

"Laina? It couldn't be her." Eira protested pulling away from Fili, with her hands on his shoulders. She didn't want to know too many details about his investigation, but he could hardly believe that it was Laina that was the perpetrator.

"I don't think she is either, love, but we found the key to the entrance that let the orcs into the mountain, in Laina's rooms."

"It must have been planted."

"Yes, I think so too. But, I have to go speak to her this morning anyway-"

He was cut off when he heard the door to their apartment open with a crash and the pounding of feet rush toward their closed bedroom door. He had just put the covers over Eira, hiding most of her body from the sight of their intruders, and had covered up his lower half when Kili burst into their room.

"Fili! It's Laina-!"

Fili looked at his brother stonily. Eira did her best to sink as far as she could under the covers. Fili glanced at his wife, who was moderately covered (at least her more intimate areas). Her face was bright red. He, himself, only had the smallest blanket possible, covering his hips. Of course, beside Kili, was Tauriel. Fili felt himself stiffen in embarrassment as well. This was far more of his body that he had ever wanted the elf-maiden to see.

"Out." Fili said to his brother, his eyes widened at Kili who only looked at Fili in confusion.

"Fili, it's import-"

"Out! Close the door and wait in the parlor." Fili noticed that Tauriel did her best not to smile at the couple caught in their marriage bed.

"What?" Kili started to ask when Tauriel pulled his arm, yanking him out of the doorway and shut the door behind them. Fili heard their murmured voices behind the door and the footsteps wander towards their front room. He put a hand on his temple and rubbed it, trying not to feel too embarrassed at being caught with his wife naked in bed.

Honestly, what did Kili expect to find? They were married after all.

Eira was peeking at him, only her wide eyes looking out from the bed covers. He smiled at her expression and then laughed slightly, pulling him toward her. He gave her a soft kiss and said, "Kili has never done that before. I'm a little worried. I think it's serious. I'll go see what's going on."

She herself nodded at his words, and then sat up. "I'll make a quick breakfast for you all. I don't mind."

Fili nodded in response and dressed quickly. He knew that he looked slightly disheveled still, but Fili felt himself worry. Something had happened to Laina. Kili wouldn't barge into their apartment, let alone their room unless it was an emergency.

Fili turned to see Eira enter their washroom. He opened the door and closed it with a soft click.

Kili jumped up. His face was bright red. "I'm sorry Fili! But..."

"What happened to Laina?" Fili asked Kili, cutting off his apology.

Kili and Tauriel exchanged a look.

"She's dead." Fili's jaw fell open. A pain shot through him. She was right in between Fili and Kili in age, and had been their friend for as long as he could remember.

"What?"

"That's why I ran in here. I'm still sorry about that. I didn't think..."

"Laina's dead?" It was Eira's voice. She had just joined them in the parlor, on her way to their kitchen to make breakfast. She wore her nightgown and a modest robe, her hair still completely down as she looked at Kili inquisitively, her eyes wide and fearful. Her eyes sought Fili, who, for the first time that she had seen, looked completely shocked, with his face pale and his eyes wide.

Kili turned to address her when he saw her attire, with her hair completely loose and his jaw dropped open. "Uh..."

Fili snapped his fingers at Kili, whose face reddened. "Sorry about just a few minutes ago, Eira." He mumbled an apology and turned his gaze away from Eira. He quickly signed to Fili, who looked seriously annoyed at his little brother.

"Kili," Eira interrupted, "I know Iglishmek. And I accept your apology." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What happened to Laina?"

Kili looked at Fili, who nodded at him to continue.

"The guards on duty apparently fell asleep. Dwalin is taking them to task. The only thing is that they can't remember falling asleep at all. And get this, Dain did as well. You wouldn't think he would, considering how angry he was at us when we wanted to talk to her. I thought he'd be yelling at the guards all night. Her throat was slit. Dwalin's guards think she smuggled in a knife and killed herself in shame."

Eira shook her head in anger, her soft brown hair bouncing slightly.

"I know I didn't know her that well, but I thought she was too honorable to do that."

Fili only nodded his head in agreement and then asked, "What about Dain?"

"He's alright. Keeps blaring at us let him out to see for himself."

Fili blanched slightly and then informed him quietly, "He has a right to see his daughter, Kili. Let him. We were just going to let him cool off anyways. He wasn't officially arrested."

"He punched you, Fili!" Kili protested, "And all that talk about how you shouldn't be the heir!"

Fili shook his head. "He has a temper, Kili, you know that. And he's always felt that way. But when it comes down to it, he's just a misogynist, not a rebel."

Kili only shrugged and answered, "I know. I was going to grab Eelis and Stonehelm and amad as well. I thought that amad would want to try and help since Thorin is still in his rooms."

"I want to go too," Eira commented, turning from them and heading back to their room in a determined rush.

"Eira," Fili started to say until he saw the look his wife gave him. He walked toward her and stopped her at the door to their room.

"I want to help, Fili. Let me help Dis with Dain and Thorin. You know they're going to need the comfort. And then you can send me on whatever errands you need me to go on after, even if it's back to our quarters." She pleaded with him softly. She grabbed his hands in her own and then lowered her voice even more, "Please."

She watched his eyes flit to her lower stomach and then he swallowed and said, "You'll go wherever I ask you to go today?"

She nodded, understanding his meaning. He wanted her to see a healer today. He nodded back at Eira while Kili and Tauriel watched the exchange with some fascination.

"Alright," Fili ran a hand through his still messy hair, "We'll leave in a couple of minutes."

She nodded and shut the door to their room with a click. Fili then reached over and punched his brother lightly in the arm.

"What?" Kili asked, annoyed as his brother glared at him.

"Don't come into our room again without knocking. You're lucky you weren't here twenty minutes ago, you imbecile. And don't look at Eira like that!"

"I didn't mean to, honest. I know she's your wife. I just never realized she was that pretty."

"Of course she's pretty." Tauriel commented, amused at the brothers banter. The morning was very somber, and yet, Fili and Kili always managed to make her smile.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think my wife's ugly?" Fili asked, his mouth set in a grim line, feeling slightly offended.

"First you don't want me to look at her when she's got her hair all down, and now you're offended if I don't agree that she's pretty."

"No, I don't want you to look at her like _that_. But, my wife is beautiful. Any dwarf with eyes that can see would recognize that." Fili retorted, feeling slightly put out that someone besides himself saw his wife at her most vulnerable, with her hair loose and flowing, even if it was someone as nonthreatening as his younger brother.

"Are you two ready to go yet?" Eira asked, looking between the two brothers with a light blush on her face. She was dressed casually, with a day gown of periwinkle. And her braids were rushed, but straight. And she had her hair pulled up as she usually did during the day.

She had heard the end of the conversation when Fili mentioned that she was beautiful. It always made her breathless and a little woozy to think of being married to someone as loving, kind and handsome as her husband.

Fili held his arm out for his wife, and led her from the room. They gathered Eelis and Dis on the way, briefing them on what had happened as they headed down to the dungeons together.

* * *

It was eerily silent as they turned down the corridor to the dungeons. Eira reached for Fili's hand and squeezed it tight. Dis looked somberly over the guards who nodded at their crown prince and their princess. They let them in, easily. Inside of the dungeons, they heard a loud, keening wail of grief. Eelis marched ahead of everyone else, almost as if he recognized his old friend's tormented yell.

There was another racking sob that was heard, from Stonehelm, Eira assumed. Fili looked at the guards that blocked their entrance into Laina's cell. Eira could already see the dried blood caked on the floor. While she felt repulsed at the bloodshed, she knew that she was supposed to be there. It was her duty to offer what comfort she was able to. Generally, Eira got on quite well with Laina (very well, considering Laina on her wedding eve feast), and she was saddened by her death.

The guard's eyes flickered between Eira and Fili and then, Dis.

"I'm not sure it's appropriate for the ladies, your highness." Dis openly scoffed. Eelis had already pushed his way past the guards and Eira heard him speak a word in soft Kuzdul to Dain.

Fili glanced at Eira warily and she shook her head at him openly. He only nodded slightly, and said to the guard, "It will be alright. Thank you."

He then turned to Kili. "You and Dwalin question all the guards. Ask them for all their reports. We have to know how this happened."

Kili nodded and then turned to walk a few steps in the opposite direction, Tauriel at his side to assist his brother as much as he could. Laina had always been a close friend of theirs. He was still in shock at what had happened. He didn't want to see her body.

The guards moved away, and opened the iron doors all the way. Laina—no Laina's body—was sprawled out on her back, her arms and legs splayed to the sides of her body, almost unnaturally. She was covered in dark, deep red blood that soaked through her gown, and the floor beneath her. Fili gave a small cry, seeing his old friend dead like that. She appeared vulnerable, which was something that Laina had never been for as long as he had known her.

Eira steeled herself at the sight and with a straight back, she walked to Thorin Stonehelm, and kneeled down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her from his hands, and he looked startled. She only nodded at him with a sad smile, and squeezed his shoulder tightly, as if to show him that she felt for him.

Dis was on Dain's other side, along with Eelis, comforting her poor cousin over the death of his daughter.

Fili looked around the cell, as if he was staring at everything and everyone besides Laina. Eira frowned slightly when she watched as her husband walked toward the wall behind Laina's sink. He put his hand on the wall, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration.

He then jerked away from the wall as if he was burned suddenly. He turned away from the wall, but shot it another furtive glance.

He then turned and looked at Dain.

"Dain. I'm so sorry." Dain only nodded at Fili, to show him that he had heard. "I hate to ask you this, but we need to know. What did you hear?"

"Only her scream and then, nothing else. It felt like I was knocked out after that. Woke up with a bleeding headache." Dain answered, his voice strained. His chest was heaving as he continued to breathe deeply. It appeared that he was using all of his self-control to stay as calm as possible.

Fili nodded and then turned to the guard at the door. "Where's Lord Dwalin? I want to hear what happened to all of his guards. Laina should have been protected. Nobody should have been able to get through."

"Fili," Dain's voice was quiet. "I was in the cell closest to the only entrance and exit from this place. I never saw anyone come in."

"So, then one of the guards-" Fili said, feeling his anger increase in a feeling of betrayal.

Dain shook his head. "Something killed her. But...blimey, I have a hard time saying it. You know me well enough-I just don't think it was a dwarf."

Eira felt a shiver run down her spine. Life in Erebor had been so calm until that orc attack, and now, poor Laina's murder. And they had to be related, she just knew it. Eira looked up at Fili, who was once again, staring at the wall behind the sink in concentration. Eira looked at the wall herself, and didn't see what had held him in such fascination.

"Fili," Eira said, standing up. He jumped slightly and she walked over to him. She touched his upper arm. He looked at her and then back at the wall, fear etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling concerned at her husband's peculiar behavior with an expanse of blank space.

Fili blinked and then replied, "Nothing. It's just-" his voice lowered into a slight whisper, "It's just that I thought that I saw something." He shook his head once again, and Eira leaned toward him.

"What did you see?" She whispered right back at him, feeling her worry increase.

"I'm not sure. A dark figure...it just feels suffocating in here and the air is thick. I'm sure it's just that, and poor Laina..."

He broke off at that and looked at Laina's body before closing his eyes in remorse. Eira took his hand and squeezed it tightly before pulling him to her in a firm grip. She held him to her closely in a comforting hug. She had never grown up with friends or cousins, so she had no idea what her husband was feeling, seeing someone he had known for so long, dead on the floor. Fili tightened his grip slightly and then let go of her. He moved forward and kneeled down next to Laina and closed her eyes gently, which had still been open in fear.

He cleared his throat, finally trusting himself to speak. "I'm so sorry Dain. I truly thought that she would be safe down here. We told nobody. And the guards took the secret routes down here."

Dain only nodded and said, "I don't blame you lad. You were doing your duty and trying to protect your people." Dain shook his head and then continued, "If they got to her here, they could have got to her anywhere."

Thorin choked back in shock at his father's words. Fili and Kili's eyes widened slightly. They almost had the same reaction as Stonehelm. The poor dwarf was obviously in deep grief.

Fili then looked at Eira, and back at Dain. He stood up, and approached his wife. He touched her elbow and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to go tell Thorin about what happened. Get his diagnosis from Lara. Tell only Thorin and Bilbo...and if Balin is there also. Is that alright Eira?"

She nodded, and then asked, "And then what do you need me to do?"

"Go back to our quarters and rest. I'll send for you." He didn't say anything, but she could see the pleading look in his eyes. He was begging her to be safe and to listen to him. This was just going to cause him to be more paranoid. She could see the dark circles and worried lines around his eyes.

This had rattled him, far more than orcs attacking the mountain. This meant that there was someone or something that was still in the mountain, ready to kill them all.

She nodded, and then excused herself. She was startled to see Fili following her out of the room. She thought he had excused her to go. He pulled her into a hug, and set his forehead against her own, before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Take care. Maybe you can also ask Lara that question you were thinking about?" He looked at her beseechingly, his eyes eager. She smiled slightly at his request.

"So, it's alright if I don't go straight back to our quarters, but I can go to the halls? All go back to our rooms after that."

He nodded and then turned to the guards. There were now four as he had doubled her protection. "Protect her well."

"Of course, your majesty," the guards replied as they kept a respectful distance. She smiled at him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. She touched his beard slightly, aware that they had an audience.

"I'll see you for dinner at least, right?"

"Aye, I'll be there." Fili commented, "I wouldn't miss it. No apples though, please."

She nodded at him, while shooting him a cheeky grin. She then left toward Thorin's rooms, followed by the four guards that trailed behind her protectively. Fili watched her, a sadness filling his chest. There was so much to do. But he had to speak to Dain more, and to help arrange for Laina's services. He also had to figure out what was going on. He had woken up happy and ready to take on the world this morning, and now it felt as if everything was spiraling out of his control.

* * *

Eira arrived at Thorin's chambers after about ten minutes, slightly huffing from walking up the stairs. Perhaps her corset was tightened a little too much on her abdomen at the moment. Or perhaps the babe was growing and taking up a bit of space in her.

She knocked and then waited for the door to open. She gave orders to the guards to join Thorin's royal watch outside the rooms and was led into the chambers by Bilbo.

"Eira, good to see you. I'm sure that Thorin will be cheered by your company." The little halfling told her with a cheerful grin.

"I bring ill tidings, Bilbo, unfortunately. Although, I do wish that I could cheer Thorin's heart a little more." Eira said it and then realized that as soon as the pregnancy was confirmed, perhaps Thorin would feel better. Dis had mentioned that he loved small babes.

"Well, this way then," Bilbo said, looking slightly perplexed at Eira's comment. He led her into Thorin's rooms, where she was greeted by Lara with a deferential nod and curtsy and by Balin, who stood up and, surprisingly, embraced the young princess in a hug.

"It's good to see you lass. I didn't see you too much after the battle a couple of nights ago. It cheers me to see you with my own eyes." Balin said, his hands on her shoulders with a gentle touch.

She smiled sadly back at Balin and then at Thorin, who was sitting up in bed. He looked a little worse for the wear, but he positively beamed at her when she entered the room.

"Lara," Eira said, turning toward the healer who looked up suddenly. She was Thorin's caretaker, but she didn't need to know all the details from the dungeons and Fili's investigation. "Do you mind perhaps getting some tea and breakfast? I'm afraid I was roused from my bed without any food and I'm beginning to feel a bit peckish."

Lara looked at her in understanding, knowing that Eira was using it as a ruse to get her out of the room.

"Of course, my lady." She curtsied to the dwarrow and hobbit surrounding her and then, left the room with a soft click.

Thorin looked at Eira. She was hardly that formal and usually never gave direct orders like that. He asked her, "What has happened?"

And so, Eira told him everything that Fili had told her earlier that morning on the way to the dungeons, all about the investigation and unfortunately, Laina's murder.

"So it was my key that did it? The key that is passed from king to king…." Thorin looked around pensively. Someone had managed to get it from his private quarters.

"Fili will be up here to tell you all this himself soon, I believe. He just...he feels guilty about Laina, and he wanted to stay with Dain and Thorin."

Thorin nodded and then said, "I understand. I should try to see them myself as soon as possible." He looked at Eira, and then asked quietly, "May I see your arm?"

She looked up at him, feeling surprised at his candor. She glanced at Balin, who only nodded at Eira. She had almost forgotten about the altercation with Thorin before the Durin's Day celebration. She rolled up her sleeve and he shook his head, visually examining the bruise with a brooding expression.

"I am sorry, Eira. I don't recall doing it at all." Thorin said to her sadly.

She only smiled at him, and said, "You're forgiven. I don't know if my father or Fili will be that forgiving, but they were not there when it happened. I know that you didn't mean it." The words were left unsaid. She knew that he didn't mean it, because he was in the thralls of dementia at the time.

He put a shaking hand on his face, and said, "Laina. I've known her since she was born… I remember how close she was with Fili and Kili when they would visit." He then looked up at Eira, and told her, "You need to stay safe. They might try to come after you as well."

"Of course, your highness. Fili's doubled my guard. How are you feeling though?"

"Better," Thorin answered, "but it happens a lot like that lately. I'll begin to feel myself again and then I have a relapse." Bilbo looked interested in that piece of news, his eyebrows furrowed. He stood up suddenly, and then looked around suspiciously.

"I'm going to see Ori, Thorin. I'll come back for luncheon though." Bilbo informed them, while straightening the tidy coat he wore nervously.

"I wouldn't want you to miss one of your precious meals, my friend," Thorin replied jokingly to Bilbo's serious face.

Eira, however, was more interested in Bilbo's change of behavior. He was usually very easy-going, and calm. And now, he was fidgeting, as if he couldn't wait to get away from them all. He left, practically fleeing from the rooms.

Balin and Eira chatted with Thorin when Lara returned with some food for Eira. She ate with Thorin and Balin, who both noticed her affinity to the apples and bread, and the way that she avoided the alcohol and the meat. The old friends shared a glance but didn't say anything at all.

They finished the food quickly, and then Eira stood up. She hesitated, and then stepped forward and gave Thorin a small kiss on the forehead, something that she usually only reserved for her father. He looked up at her, surprised and pleased at the show of affection.

She smiled at him, and said, "Fili, Kili and Dwalin will be coming after luncheon, I believe. They are still conducting the investigation." She hesitated once again, and then said, "I'll come and visit tomorrow morning as well, if you're feeling up to it."

"Only if Fili lets you out of your rooms, lass," Balin replied, a large grin on his face. He had noticed the way that Thorin's cheeks flushed at Eira's attention. It was obvious that she regarded Thorin highly.

"He will." Eira said, "I've told him not to coddle me so much."

Thorin and Balin only nodded their heads in approval at her comment. Honestly, why were all the dwarves so overprotective? She insisted that she would come and see him in the morning, and left toward the private bedroom for the parlor, where Lara was currently sitting, mending a piece of clothing in her hands.

"Lara," Eira said softly, looking over her shoulder to make sure that Thorin and Balin weren't following her out of the room. The door to Thorin's bedroom closed silently.

Lara looked up and said, "Yes, your highness?"

"I need your help. I find myself...in need of a..."

She hesitated and then said, "I need a healer, whose had midwifery experience." She then closed her eyes. She felt her cheeks turn bright red at the comment. There was no turning back now though. The information was out and Lara looked at the princess, with her eyes widened slightly.

Eira continued, and said, "Someone that can be discreet, please."

Lara put what she was tinkering with down on the sofa and said, "I know exactly who you need to see."

She then stood up, and Eira walked with her out the door of the apartment. They stepped outside Thorin's rooms and Eira turned to the guards.

"I have to see a healer. But, you may follow me to the halls, but you're not to come in the room with me, understand?"

The guards only nodded at her orders, and said, "Of course, your highness." They then followed her and Lara down the stairs and the long, winding hall into the healer's wing.

The wing was set up in a long, thin tunnel, with several small, private rooms carved out. There were several chairs and waiting areas as well. Eira followed Lara through the halls, smiling at several dwarves that she passed. The halls weren't usually so busy, but because of the attack only a couple of nights ago there were more injured dwarves.

At first she worried that she wouldn't find a private room. And then she realized that she wasn't going to be able to keep this as quiet as she would have liked, it appeared, due to the quizzical glances from the patients and their loved ones as she walked past them. Lara looked into one of the rooms from the doorway on the left, and called for someone. At first, Eira wanted to tell Lara not to call for a healer if they were busy. But then she realized that Lara probably already knew that.

Out of the room stepped an older dam with broad hips and wide shoulders who looked between Lara and Eira in open curiosity. Lara led them to another room at the end of the halls. Eira saw a window, surprisingly in the room. It appeared that the room they were in jutted out of the rock of the mountain, so that they could see a lovely view of the open plains toward the Iron Hills in the far, far distance.

Eira stood at the window, smiling at the view. Hardly any of the rooms on the upper levels had a window. She didn't even notice that Lara and the older dam, who had brown hair, streaked with gray were quietly conversing with one another. It was a homey room, with a warm fire place and a comfortable bed. Eira then noticed a birthing stool as well. Was this a birthing chamber then? It was far more lavish than Ileana's was.

"It's the royal birthing chamber, your majesty," Lara said, with a blush on her cheeks as she noticed Eira's interest, "I wasn't sure where else to have you go. All the other rooms are quite full."

Eira only nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"They renovated it after you and the prince were married, your highness." The older dam said, and then approached her gently. Eira only stood there, feeling quite spoiled. They had an incredibly comfortable looking room, just for her.

"Lara says that you need a midwife. Or a healer with midwifery experience. I understand that you have some experience yourself though. I heard that you did help the dam, Ileana, birth her triplets."

Eira nodded and put her hand on her lower stomach, "Yes. I believe I might be with child, but it would be a little impossible to give myself an exam."

The dam gave a short laugh and smiled at her, but Eira noticed with a start that the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Well, I have delivered several babes myself, if you deem to find me a suitable replacement for yourself. Please take off those undergarments so I can check your cervix." The bed was surrounded by a canopy. She pulled the canopy around Eira so she could have some privacy as she took off her under linens.

"Lara, why don't you stay so that the princess can be more comfortable."

"Of course, Runa. Is that alright, Princess Eira?"

Eira responded, "Through the curtain, yes, please."

She then laid on the bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her. Runa removed the curtains and began talking to Eira.

"Put your feet together, princess, and then lay those knees apart-good. Now, I'm just checking to see the position of your cervix and it's current status." Eira forced herself to stay calm as she felt a finger probe inside of her and then another on her lower belly. It was strange and awkward, but Eira knew it was necessary. She had seen her mother examine enough pregnant woman to know what she was looking for.

Runa stared at Eira with an interested expression and then turned to Lara. She didn't say anything to Lara, but only nodded once at the younger healer. Lara looked as white as snow and then forcefully smiled at Eira.

"I've been back from King Thorin for too long. Do you mind, princess, if I go?"

"No." Eira whispered quietly, wondering what was wrong and watched Lara leave.

Runa sighed softly and then moved toward the sink in the corner of the room. She washed her hands and then went to the fire. She had a tea kettle with some water, and began crushing some leaves into a tea cup. She then poured some hot water into the cup and said something inaudibly.

"You seem nervous, your highness," the older dam told Eira. She had just finished pulling her undergarments back on. She took the teacup from Runa and thanked her.

"This brew is good for your nerves. And your body, right now." She smiled at Eira. Eira only felt the burden lift from her shoulders. Now she knew, for sure.

She was pregnant.

"I'm with child then?" Eira said, hoping that someone would just verbally tell her yes or no.

Runa only nodded and said, "I believe so. Tell me about your other symptoms."

Eira told her and continued to sip the tea. It was slightly bitter, but Eira didn't think anything of it. If it was good for the babe, then she would drink whatever they told her to.

"Do you know—how far along I am?" Eira asked slightly.

"It's hard to tell, but based on the position of your cervix and the firmness of your belly, I'd say that you're between six and seven months along."

Eira beamed slightly and then closed her eyes. All the running around this morning, and the exam had her nerves stretched. She would benefit from a nap when she got back to her apartment in a few minutes. She suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm sorry, Eira." She looked up at the healer, who was shaking her head sullenly.

Eira began to try to stand, but found her legs were as jelly. She looked at the healer and wanted to ask her if she could just lay in the bed to sleep off the sudden fatigue when she noticed the healer moving in a circle in front of the fireplace, with a staff containing a metal tip on it's end. She was making guttural and loud noises as she almost danced in front of the fire. The staff made a scratching, grating sound that made the hairs on Eira's arms stand on end.

Eira looked toward the door. Everything sounded muffled to her, but she could swear that her guards or perhaps, someone else, were pounding on the door. She looked back to try and find Runa, but she didn't see her. Instead, she felt herself lifted off the bed, and drug by under her arms to the circle that Runa had drawn into the floor. Eira recognized an eye, etched into the floor, and that was it. She tried to fight off the healer with weakened hands, to tell her to leave her alone, to let in her guards but it took all of her strength just to keep her eyes open.

"I wish it wasn't you, Eira. But I have my orders." Runa looked down from where she was propping up the drugged Eira. Eira tilted her head to the side, curious as to what Runa was speaking about. And then, Runa, standing behind Eira while holding her up, smacked the metal tip of the staff into the ground, on the eye, and a bright light and vibrating filled the room.

And then, the two dams were gone. A sudden shaking and then an explosion was felt through the hall, and then the walls and ceiling of the wing fell in all around the dwarves.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter up by Sunday. It's all written out and everything, I just have to edit.

In case you're interested, this is my writing process-vague idea about the whole story, start writing chapters-each chapter is a very rough draft at first, but I find that I do well when I just start writing and getting it all down onto my computer. Then, I go back and edit. It's a process but it works well for me.

Thanks for all the feedback and hope you all are enjoying it!

Next chapter: A cave-in, Fili freaks out, one mystery is solved, and Eira wakes up in a frightening place.


	21. Chapter 21

Dedicated to all my readers-I hit 100 reviews, and so I thought I'd surprise you all with an early chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Fili was with Kili, Eelis and Dwalin in the dungeons, questioning the guards as much as they could. Fili had released Dain from the dungeons and absolved him of guilt for punching him only the day before. The crown prince figured it was the least that he could do, considering that his daughter had been murdered while in their custody.

Dain, more than anything, wanted to find his daughter's murderer. It pained him to know that he was unable to protect his precious daughter. He wanted nothing more than to make the villain suffer as much as possible.

Fili honestly didn't mind that Dain had vengeance on his mind. If it made finding the culprit responsible for Laina's murder and the Durin's Day attack easier, then he would take all the help that he could get.

Thorin Stonehelm had also offered as much help as possible. And Kili had been sent to inform Bard, who had immediately come down to offer his condolences to Dain. It was surprising to see the usually stern, tall human, blink his eyes in disbelief as he saw Dain mourning over his daughter's body. It had surprised Fili even more to see the elf-king, Thranduil, who seemed to know quite well what was going on before anyone else seemed to, look at the dead dwarrowdam with what looked liked slight sorrow on his usually blank face.

Thranduil had even knelt next to Laina's body. He looked over the corpse, seeing the slit throat and the stiff, rigid body. The wound had bled out a lot, but underneath the blood, he noticed a dark, burned out spot, and he recognized it.

He stood up and, to Fili's surprise, once again, walked to the wall where the sink was located and noticed something strange and ill-feeling coming from it. Fili looked at the king, who had noticed that Fili was watching his closely.

"Do you feel it, Prince Fili?" Thranduil questioned him, turning to look at him in the face. "You of all the dwarves present would most likely sense it."

Fili nodded, feeling a bit bewildered, and said, "I thought I was imagining it."

"You are not." Thranduil insisted to him, "It's most likely because of your blessing."

"Blessing? What are you talking about?" Thranduil looked around the cell and lowered his voice as he continued to speak to the crown prince.

"I know that you were released from the Halls. Did you recall reading from a tome?"

Fili looked surprised and nodded, before answering, "I don't remember much about it."

"You're not supposed to," he examined Fili intently, wondering what was so special about this young dwarf that he was brought back to this world, after his death, just like Glorifindel.

"Anyone that is brought back to this world from the Halls is usually brought back for a specific reason—whatever that excuse is found in those ancient tomes and they give you all the knowledge that you need to succeed in your mission."

Fili raised his eyebrows in disbelief and had to repress a snort of laughter. Yeah, right.

Thranduil looked around the cell. "In short, you have been blessed by Aule. In more ways than one, when you were returned to this world. It appears that besides being almost unbeatable in battle, you are also more sensitive to evil, sinister designs." Fili looked startled at Thranduil's proclamation.

He watched as Thranduil turned to the dead dwarrowdam, and proclaimed suddenly, "It was a wraith, what kind, I do not know. But, that was a lesser morgul blade."

Fili blinked in surprise and then crouched down next to the body and looked at Dain who was staring at the elf king in open dislike.

"A wraith? But I thought those were just a legend. I thought they were all gone. Why couldn't we catch it then?" Thorin Stonehelm asked, confused.

"They are not limited to our time and space. It was probably attached to her. Powerful sorcery, but it is very plausible. Someone has to be controlling it though..." Thranduil said, before breaking off. "Well, now that we've found the culprit, I believe that the gates should be opened."

Kili asked, "Is it possible that she lost bits of her memory if a wraith was controlling or using her?"

Thranduil spoke up. "Yes. May we leave now?"

Fili only nodded and said, "Yes, thank you for helping explain this strange occurence."

Thranduil only shrugged and left the dungeons without another word.

Fili exchanged a look with Kili. "That would explain what she was saying though... that she couldn't remember things correctly and that she kept having blank spots in her memory." Kili commented to Thorin and Dain.

Thorin said softly, "She was always a little different after what happened to amad. I always thought it was just the trauma from the attack."

Eelis looked up suddenly. "Attack? What attack?"

Dain growled slightly and Bard looked up in interest.

"Laina and her mother were on the way back from visiting relatives in Orocarni when they were attacked by an orc pack. Laina was the only survivor." Fili said quickly, hoping to give as little information as possible.

Eelis looked at his old friend with a sad expression, "I'm sorry to hear that Dain. I lost Astra to orcs as well."

Dain only nodded jerkily at Eelis' comment.

"How did she survive the attack though?" The dwarves all startled, as they had forgotten that Bard had not left with Thranduil. "The orcs left her alive? That doesn't seem..." Bard cut off.

"No. A dwarf came across Laina and defeated the remaining orcs. He brought her back to me." Dain said softly, and touched his daughter's arm lightly.

"Who was that?" Kili asked, not quite remembering that part of the story.

"His name was Jerrick. Laina grew attached to him, but he had to return to his home in Nogrod. He told me he'd come back to start courting her, but he was killed by orcs himself on the other side of Mirkwood, about three years ago."

A silence descended on them as Dain looked at Eelis' face pensively. "Between Drea's death and Jerrick's, I just assumed that she was still recovering. But then Thorin told me that he didn't know what she was talking about the night before Fili and Eira's wedding. I should have been more persistent at looking into it—I just assumed that she would recover, in time."

He broke off at that, with a large hand in his face as he tried stifling the cry of pain.

"We should take Laina to the sacred halls. We shouldn't leave her down here." Eelis told Dain. "We'll prepare her for the sacred rites and sing her into the Halls, together." He patted his old friend's shoulder.

Then Fili looked at Dain and said, "We'll make sure to have guards protecting her body, I can promise you that."

Dain only nodded and reached for his daughter. He picked her up gently in his large, muscular arms, and left the small cell, his footsteps loud on the stone floor. Fili sighed audibly. He was the last to follow Dain out of the dungeons. They began making their way up to Thorin's rooms, in order to brief him on the situation, when a loud blast was heard. The levels above them began to vibrate, with sediment falling from the ceiling. Fili could only brace himself against the stone wall as he heard some yells and screaming, and then suddenly the quaking stopped.

"What happened?" Bard asked. Several dwarves who had taken cover when the mountain began shaking, made their way out of their homes and shops and began to look around.

Eelis looked at Bard and then replied, "Felt like a cave in—but, not from the mines..." Fili nodded at Eelis' assessment.

"The upper levels-" Kili said. Fili only nodded, once again, and they rushed quickly, moving their way through the tunnels as fast as possible.

They ran into Bofur when they hit the upper levels. There were screams and pandemonium around them. The halls still appeared to be structurally sound though, even if there was more sediment and dust that usual. There were also a few cracks in the walls and floors.

"Are these halls alright?" Fili asked over the loud yelling and the noises of rock being moved. Fili watched an assembly line of dwarves form, miners and engineers by the looks of them, as they began to pull piles of rock from one direction in particular...

"It's the healing halls," Bofur replied to Fili's unasked question. "We're not sure what happened, but they've completely collapsed. We've just started trying to dig everyone out."

Fili felt his breath catch. He breathed in deeply and blinked his eyes several times. He felt his stomach clench in anxiety and he turned to Eelis.

"See if Eira is in our apartment, please." Eelis looked at Fili's face, which was as white as a sheet, and then, without another word, ran off, faster than Fili had ever seen him move before.

Kili and the others looked at Fili in open curiosity. His breathing was shallow, and Dis had never seen her son look so disoriented before.

Dis looked at Fili who was still staring at the rubble in the halls with complete shock written on his face.

Kili took charge though and asked his mother, "Can you check on Thorin, amad? And stay there until we get back?"

Bard looked at Fili and Kili and asked, "Bain and I will start helping, is that alright?"

Fili only nodded slightly, feeling the shock wrap around him. He knew she had been in there. And if she had been in there...

"I'll escort you, Lady Dis," Tauriel replied, "and then I'll be back to help with the digging."

And then, there was Bilbo and Ori, running down the corridor towards them. Fili looked at them in some alarm. Bilbo was usually with Thorin. Why in the world would he be running so hard at them? Bilbo hardly ever did more work than what was required. And now he was sprinting at Fili in alarm. Something had happened to Thorin he just knew it.

"Fili! Kili! It's Thorin!" Fili closed his eyes in pain, praying that his uncle was still alright.

"Is he alright?" Dis asked, turning to Bilbo with a slightly panicked expression.

"I—was he in that blast that just happened?" Bilbo asked her, concerned, pointing with a shaking finger at the wreckage of the healing halls as if he had just noticed it.

"No, it's the healing halls," Bard said. He and Bain had then turned around to stalk their way to the halls in order to help remove all the debris, and hopefully, save some trapped dwarves lives.

"Well, I can't tell. Everything looks the same in the mountain. I can never tell which way I'm going."

"What is it, Bilbo?" Fili demanded of Bilbo and Ori, who held a large tome in his hands. He had no time or patience to be distracted by his halfling friend.

"We figured it out." Bilbo said, "Thorin's condition—it's not a disease Fili. He's being poisoned. It just mimics the illness."

Fili felt all of the blood leave his face, and put a hand over his mouth. There was so much going on, he had to get things settled. He pushed the dominating thought of his wife out of his mind. It was difficult, but he prayed that Eelis found her in their rooms, perhaps asleep from the long morning.

That's where he asked her to go after the healers. And it shouldn't have taken that long, should it?

"Who's doing it?" Fili asked him desperately, hoping to at least figure out what was going on with Thorin before he started helping to dig out the stranded dwarves in the halls.

Bilbo only shrugged. "Whoever has had access to him. I think he may have been sick at first with a virus or illness, but now he's being poisoned. It's this herb-" Ori stepped forward and showed Fili who only glanced at him impatiently.

"Don't explain yourself yet! I believe you! Go with amad to his apartments. Dwalin go with them also. Keep Lara there. We need to question her. She's had the most access to him lately." Fili ordered them.

"The rest of us need to help as many dwarves as possible." He walked toward the healing halls. "Kili, I need you to go down and find as many volunteers as possible. Everyone else, with me. Those halls were congested from the orc attack. We have to get everyone out in the next twelve hours or you know what will happen to those that are still alive."

Twelve hours was the amount of time that most dwarves could survive before they would begin to suffocate without oxygen to breathe. It was a known fact among all dwarves, as they worked their mines and lived inside mountains.

"Bofur," Fili said as the miner walked beside him, "Do we know what caused this yet?"

"Can't tell. We have to keep digging and we'll see the signs of whether it was an unsound structural hall or if it was sabotaged."

"These halls have stood for hundreds of years, Bofur. You know we're looking at sabotage."

"It could have been one of those rare earth shaker thingies, Fili. You never know." Fili shook his head. There was so much happening, if this was a random coincidence, he'd cut off his beard.

Fili and Bofur began to work with the rest of the dwarves. Many dwarves were gratified to see their crown prince working beside them that it inspired them to work harder. Bard and Bain were helping and Tilda was bringing the dwarves water to drink and helping with the injured or dead dwarves. They did their best to move as much rock as possible. They were aided by miners and engineers, as a precaution, in order to tell them the best ways to remove the debris in order to prevent another cave in.

They worked quickly and were only there for a few minutes when Eelis' came running up to Fili. He shook his head at Fili and Fili only closed his eyes in despair.

"Fili," Eelis commented, "Where is she if she isn't in your apartment?"

Fili looked at his father-in-law in pain. "Come with me. I'm going to see Thorin. Maybe Eira is there still." He looked toward the collapsed rocks. There was so much work to do. And if she was deep within those halls…

Eelis only nodded and watched as Fili put Bofur and Bifur in charge of the excavation. Fili took off with Eelis toward Thorin's rooms in silence, praying that Eira was still with his uncle. When he arrived at his apartment though, he was only disappointed.

* * *

It was surprising for Thorin to see so many arrive in his chambers, all at once, especially in such a hurried and aggressive manner. Balin looked just as surprised as Thorin at seeing Dis, Bilbo, Ori and Dwalin rush into the rooms so assertively. He regarded them all in open shock, seeing them file in.

Lara had begun to excuse herself, when Bilbo pulled out Sting and pointed it straight at the young dam's throat.

"Bilbo-" Thorin commanded in surprise, "Don't point that at her."

"Fili requested that Lara stay here while he organizes the unearthing of the halls." Dis answered for Bilbo, watching the hobbit with shrewd eyes. He didn't trust that healer one bit, it appeared. Was she the one that had managed to keep Thorin sick for all these months?

"What happened?" Balin asked, "We felt the shaking. We figured that someone would be here to brief us; I'm surprised nobody came sooner to tell Thorin."

"Fili's been a little busy organizing the help. It was a cave in, in the healing halls." Dwalin replied, as he pulled out his axes. He then walked to the door, and opened it. They heard him ask for two guards to join them in the rooms. The guards stood silently on the inside of the door.

Thorin looked over at Ori, who held a large tome in his hands and Bilbo looked at Lara with a livid expression on his face. It was surprising, seeing Bilbo with such a thunderous expression of fury on his normally happy face. Dis sat on her brother's other side, looking at him in concern and staring around at the now silent crowd gathered in Thorin's rooms.

They all heard the rushed footsteps of running feet. The door was flung open loudly and Fili stomped into the rooms, looking around wildly. He ran into all the adjacent rooms—the dining area, the sitting room, Thorin's office, his washroom, and the kitchen—she wasn't there. He felt his shoulders slump and his eyes close in pain. She was in the halls then. Oh, Mahal. He prayed that she survived the cave in—even if the babe would be lost. He hated feeling that way, but he needed her, more than anything.

Thorin watched Fili in some surprise as he looked wildly around the rooms. He was only a few seconds away from losing his cool completely, it appeared. Eelis looked at his son-in-law in some concern as well, as he continued to walk into Thorin's room.

Fili's eyes found Bilbo, who was still pointing his dagger at Lara and his eyes narrowed.

Fili breathed in deeply, knowing that the sooner he could get this briefing over with, the sooner he could go help find Eira. "Thorin," he inclined his head at his uncle, and decided that he didn't have any time for small talk.

"It was a wraith that killed Laina; Bilbo says that you're really sick, that someone is poisoning you; and now the healing halls have collapsed." He breathed deeply, and then announced, "And Eira is missing." He struggled to breathe as he said it aloud. He cleared his throat and then closed his eyes before continuing, "I believe she was in the halls."

Balin closed his eyes, now understanding the anxious expression on Fili's face. Dis had a hand over her mouth, with her eyes open wide in fear and Thorin gave a slight cry of anger. Eelis only slumped down into an arm chair, his hands in his face.

"And," Fili said, turning thunderously toward the younger dam, "I would like to know why our usually cheerful, level-headed burglar is pointing his sword at you."

Lara blanched back slightly at Fili's rough accusation. There was a stretched silence, and it was Ori that answered.

"Bilbo came to me this morning to help him research some plant leaves. There was something that Thorin said, that made Bilbo think that it wasn't just a wasting tumor like Oin diagnosed, but something else. Because he would feel better, and then it would get worse. Usually with those illnesses, there is no bouncing back, at all. We found this." Ori opened the tome and showed it to Fili.

Fili looked at the illustration of an herb, and read the description. The flower was a dark purple color, and the leaves were circles. It was an innocent enough looking flower until he read the description. There was a warning not to ingest the leaves, because it would cause hallucinations, hair loss, muscle fatigue and weakness, and several other symptoms that Thorin was currently suffering from.

He looked at Dwalin, and said, "Restrain her." Dwalin nodded at the guards, who stepped forward to tie her hands behind her. Lara looked at them frightened, but now that Fili looked closer at Lara, he noticed that she held her head high and there was a defiance in her eyes that he had never noticed before.

Thorin only looked at Fili, shocked. "She's been taking care of me, Fili. Lara wouldn't do that."

Fili ignored Thorin and then commented, "Laina was a healer. Lara is a healer. Lara has also been poisoning you. You framed Laina didn't you?"

She met his gaze directly, and refused to speak.

"Were you controlling the wraith too?" It was Bilbo that asked this time, curious if the slight dam was skilled enough in dark sorcery to accomplish such a thing. She looked innocent enough. But he knew that there was something guilty about her. She always seemed so annoyed that he was around to visit with Thorin so often. Maybe he had prevented her from taking the next step.

Lara blanched visibly. "Didn't think we'd pick up on that, did you?" Dwalin asked, standing up to his full height and looking down at the dwarrowdam as if she were an orc herself, his lip curling into a snarl.

"That wasn't me. I didn't kill her." Lara pleaded quietly, shaking her head anxiously.

"But you let the orcs in, and then framed Laina. You're responsible for the deaths of many dwarves." Fili accused, his hand shaking and anger in his voice at the betrayal.

"How long have you been poisoning Thorin?" Dis asked suddenly, wanting to know exactly what was going on with her brother.

"I only continued the work of my master," she replied quietly. "He ordered me to do it."

"How could you?" Thorin asked quietly, glaring at her openly, sore betrayal written in his eyes.

"I had my orders." She said softly, gazing at Thorin fearfully. Fili looked between his uncle and the young healer. Huh. Talk about a messed up relationship. It looked like she might have feelings for him still, even as she was killing him.

"Who is your master then, lass?" Balin asked quietly. "You can tell us and we can protect you from him."

She shook her head and said, "Like you protected Laina, you mean?"

Fili smacked a fist against the desk next to her. She jumped slightly at seeing the dwarf prince lose his cool.

"What were your orders?" She was quiet still and gazed around the room defiantly.

"Cut off her hair," Dis said, her eyes narrowed in on the dwarrowdam. Lara blanched slightly. "Or start removing her fingers...Do something. This is treason. She'll have to be executed anyways."

"Just kill her," Tauriel commented. "That's what King Thranduil would have done. It's obvious she's guilty."

Fili just shook his head. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

Her eyes widened. Ever since the battle of five armies, he had been able to read people very well. And he could tell, from the tightness of her shoulders and the way that she kept glancing around her, that she had more secrets that she wasn't telling them. And he had a feeling, that she would tell them, in time.

"Lara," Fili said quietly, doing his best to keep Eira's face out of his mind. She was gone, but he had to find out who she worked with, for the rest of the kingdom's safety.

"You poisoned Thorin, you led in orcs to attack us, you planted evidence on Laina, you probably killed Laina and then caused a cave-in, all while tending to Thorin here? You must have had a partner or have the ability to be in two places at once. So which is it?"

She wiggled slightly against the guard that was holding her, feeling panicked at Fili's deduction. Fili remembered a bit of conversation with his wife the night before. '...ask Lara who she thinks the healer is with the most midwifery experience.'

It broke his heart, to think of her, possibly dead underneath that rubble. He hoped that the workers were making headway with the cave in. Dwarves were known to work very quickly, especially when they were united in a common goal.

"Eira is in the halls, isn't she?" Fili said, his voice quiet. The rest of the room fell into a deep silence. "She told me that she was going to ask you to recommend a healer to her."

Lara looked at Fili and around the room before settling her gaze back on the crown prince. She opened her mouth and said, with some compassion, "I wished it wasn't her."

Fili felt something in him tense. 'I wish it wasn't her.' What was that supposed to mean?

He wasn't the only one that said that. Balin said it himself, "What do you mean, you wish it wasn't Princess Eira?"

"I genuinely like the princess. She's always treated me well. But, we had our orders." She repeated her mantra once again.

"Eira is no threat to anyone," Dis said this time. "Why would you need her?"

Lara remained quiet. "Was she in the healing halls?" Fili asked, needing to know exactly what his wife's fate was.

Lara refused to make eye contact, but she nodded, once. Dis let out a small wail of grief. Eelis' hands started shaking more but he stood up on steady feet. He made eye contact with Fili as he left the room, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort as he left the rooms. Fili was disarmed to see Eelis' eyes filled with unshed tears.

Thorin looked at Balin and barked, "Go to the workers and double the efforts to get them all out as quickly as possible. Especially Eira. Tell them that their princess is in there."

Balin left as quickly as possible with Ori and Bilbo, following Eelis back to the site of the cave in. Fili sat down suddenly, his hands in his face and his shoulders shook, as if he was trying to hold back sobs.

Thorin then looked at Dwalin. "Take her to the dungeons. Make sure she has at least ten guards. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Laina." Dwalin and the guards nodded and left the rooms quickly, leaving only Dis and Thorin with Fili. Kili was still helping to gather their work force. Thorin looked at his nephew in compassion.

Thorin watched as Dis stood next to Fili, who still had his hands in his face, with his shoulders shaking slightly. He frowned. Dis had her hands on Fili's shoulders and was trying to calm him down.

What the hell had happened?

He had let everything spiral out of control, let his own feelings for the dwarrowdam healer effect his leadership, to blunt his senses. Looking back, it was as if he knew that something strange was going on. There were a few times that he recalled becoming lucid enough to ask her what she was grinding up to put in his tea. She would just smile and shush him, saying it was to help with any pain. And he drank it, with no reservations whatsoever.

And then there were the times that it seemed as if he had heard a voice, telling him to do things. But other times, it was if he could see into a different mind, to know the plans of the enemy. That's how he knew about the attack at Durin's Day—he saw what the wraith intended for Lara and her partner to do; that he would need to have weapons ready for his citizens to defend themselves.

He glanced once again at Fili. Thorin had failed him and Eira. He had promised to protect all of them, and now Eira was most likely dead.

He had a sudden thought. He looked up, with a deep look of concentration on his face. "Why did Eira need to see the healers? I thought she wasn't injured too badly."

Dis looked at Fili and then at Thorin. Fili lifted his own head up. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted—both physically and emotionally. He looked as if he had lost all hope. He glanced at his mother and then at Thorin.

"Eira thought she was pregnant. She wanted to get it confirmed before we told too many dwarves."

Thorin's heart pounded in his chest. A babe—a royal babe. Fili's child, and this was happening. It should have been a time of celebration, and instead, the babe and Eira were most likely dead.

Fili rubbed his eyes and then looked at his mother and said, "I'm sorry. I need to go..." He broke off and cleared his throat. "I need to see how I can help. I can't just sit here while everyone else looks for her."

"Of course Fili. But don't be ashamed. You are not weak. It is a strength that you love your wife so much. Eira isn't weak either. Hope for the best." She leaned forward and gave her son a small kiss on the forehead.

"Come. I'll go with you. We'll help together."

Dis left the room with Fili, leaving Thorin by himself. He looked around the room sternly. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He had not protected his kingdom. Everything had fallen on Fili's shoulders, and even with his wife missing and possibly dead, he was still working for the benefit of the kingdom. Even with all the unfolding events, Thorin still felt an overwhelming pride for his eldest nephew.

* * *

Eira struggled to wake up. She wiggled slightly on the uncomfortable, uneven space that she was lying on top of. Her limbs felt heavier than they really were. She could barely feel her neck and it felt as if something or someone was sitting on her chest. When her eyelids finally fluttered open, she was taken aback by what she saw. It was late afternoon, from the position of the sun. She was outside, in a forest with trees surrounding her.

She looked around and then she saw that she was in a camp—and not just any camp, but a complete camp or caravan of orcs. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she struggled to remember what had happened to her.

Her mind began connecting the dots. She was pregnant; it had been confirmed; Lara had left the room; she drank something, a tea of some sort; her guards began pounding on the door; the healer, Runa, etching several runes into a circle, with an eye in the middle; being dragged like a rag doll and then a flash of light and that was it.

She had been drugged, once again. It had left her overwhelmingly weak and her stomach was now queasy. Her head pounded in pain and she struggled to sit up. She blanched slightly when one of the orcs spotted her moving. She breathed in deeply and felt tears prick her eyes.

She was pregnant, and the wife of the crown prince of Erebor, whose entire family was hated by the dwarves.

And here she was in their midst.

The orc turned tail and ran off when she sat up. She felt her stomach lurch and she turned to the side to vomit the contents onto the ground. She then did her best to blink the spots out of her eyes and looked around. She looked as far she could, and she did not see the Lonely Mountain.

How had she traveled so far, in so short a time? She asked the question in her mind, but she really didn't need an answer. She already knew as soon as she woke up.

Sorcery—that was the only explanation.

Why would Runa ally herself with these orcs?

She seemed a decent enough dwarrowdam. The small orc that initially spotted her awake, returned. This time, he was followed by a couple of dozen orcs. They marched straight towards her and she looked up, at them, attempting to hide the fear she felt at seeing them so up close.

The orc in the lead was tall and pale. He had several scars on his face and a patch over one of his eyes. His shoulders were broad and he was a tall, hulking figure. He snidely smiled down at Eira and she pulled back, frightened at his visual examination of her.

"Back off," a female voice rang out sternly, "she's not for sport." Runa walked up to them and stood right next to Eira and looked at the orcs with distaste in her eyes.

The orc said something to the dam, Runa and then stared back at Eira with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's with child. We were told to bring the first pregnant dwarrowdam from Erebor. She just so happens to be the princess as well." Runa explained to the orc, as if he was a mentally unsound dwarfling.

The orc narrowed his eyes and then smiled grimly at Eira. He reached for her and she visibly shook, thinking that he was going to kill her. Instead, he touched her marriage braid. It was instinct that made her react. Nobody was allowed to touch her marriage braid except her husband and subsequent children. She pushed his arm away, as best she could and two other orcs intervened. They held her in place as the tall orc looked down at her once again.

And surprisingly, he spoke in the common tongue. His voice was grating, deep and harsh. She felt a chill down her spine.

"Durin."

He reached for her marriage braid once again, and then with a sharp twist, yanked it. Eira couldn't stifle the scream of pain that escaped her and the deep, ragged breaths that followed. She had blacked out slightly, but as she was still being held up by the disgusting orcs, she was forced to see the orc that was the leader. She realized who he was: Azog's son, Vornog. He fingered the bloodied braid, that had a bit of her scalp attached on the end, in disgust.

"Will he come for her?" His voice was speaking again, this time to Runa in Westron once more.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. He's a Longbeard, and they treasure their womenfolk more than anything else." She replied to him.

"His brother and Oakenshield too?"

"Thorin Oakenshield is dead already, if my niece has done her duty." Vornog only nodded at Runa's words.

"And this is the golden-haired one's mate and spawn then?"

"Yes." Runa answered with a nod

He stared down at Eira as his eyes flickered to her lower belly. She had no idea what was going on, but she had the horrible feeling that it had nothing at all to do with the line of Durin, and everything to do with her babe.

Vornog then turned and gave a command to his orcs. He handed her braid—her marriage braid—to one of his orcs and gave the orc orders.

Runa grabbed Eira's hand, and walked her back to the cot that she had awaken on. Eira yanked her arm out of Runa's hand and Runa slapped Eira across the face in retaliation. Eira felt tears of pain prick her eyes. First, her marriage braid just yanked out of her head like it was nothing, and then a hard smack to the face from a horrid dwarrowdam.

"None of that. You're not my princess or my queen. You will do as I say if you wish to get to our final destination in one piece. I'm the only reason that they haven't defiled you already, considering who your husband is."

"What do you want?" Eira asked in a whisper as Runa none to gently began cleaning the gaping wound on the side of her head where her marriage braid once laid.

"You'll find out soon enough." Runa said shortly, putting a stinging tonic on the wound and then began bandaging it with a clean cloth.

"Fili will come for me." Eira said, more to herself than Runa. She had no doubt that Fili would come for her. Hopefully, he would be smart about it and send out scouts first. It wouldn't do any good if he went in the wrong direction.

"They're hoping for that. Then the orcs can wipe out the elder line of Durin in one swoop." Eira felt herself shiver. She bandaged Eira's head, and then continued to speak, "You, however, may survive this if my master finds you acceptable."

Eira looked at Runa, once again feeling the hate in her own gaze.

"What about my babe? Will he or she survive this?" Her hand settled on her stomach.

Runa didn't answer, but instead, looked off into the distance, ignoring the loud, noises of the orcs surrounding them.

* * *

It had only taken a few hours, with all the dwarves working together. And now, they were in the last quarter of the halls. Fili looked at Kili who only attempted to give him a grim smile. Kili had been briefed by their mother on the situation. He and Tauriel appeared incredibly saddened at the news that Eira was in the healing halls, and that was she was getting a pregnancy confirmed. Tauriel immediately began to chant a prayer and a song of hope. It lightened Fili's heart to hear it, but rationally, he couldn't get over the fact that his wife was most likely stuck in the rubble and dead.

Everyone had been working so hard though, and when they had heard that their princess was possibly under the rubble, their speed had only increased. They were filthy, covered in the sediment from the cave in. Fili's hair now looked more gray than blond.

They saw a few pairs of male legs and then began to move even faster through the rubble. Fili and Kili worked side by side, and although Kili attempted to keep Fili's mind off of Eira, it was pointless. By the grim set of his face and the tension in his shoulders, Kili knew that Fili was despairing over his wife.

Not knowing her fate was possibly worse than the inevitable.

It didn't take them long to unearth the four dwarves. Two of them were still alive. The other two were dead, with stone and rock, impaled throughout their bodies, as if they had taken most of the blast. In fact, looking around the hall, it appeared that this corridor had been blasted more than any other area.

The cause of the explosion must have originated from here. Chances were slim then, that Eira and the unborn babe would have survived the blast at this close of proximity.

Dwarves stepped forward to remove the two dead dwarves and the two injured ones. One of the dwarf royal guards was being lifted out by Dori. As they passed Fili, all of a sudden, the dwarf's eyes flew open and his hand snatched Fili's wrist.

"The princess," he coughed. "In there. With the healer. Runa." He coughed and Fili told him to rest but the guard only shook his head.

"No. Spoke in harsh language. Orc language." Fili looked at him surprised and then looked toward the room that was still covered in rock.

"What else?"

The guard shifted, and said, "Sound of breaking porcelain or glass and then dragging. The princess was trying to speak, we heard her voice, but we couldn't understand her."

He looked as though he wanted to tell Fili more, but his eyes were beginning to flutter to the back of his head.

"Rest now. And tell me everything else you can remember when you feel better." Fili commented tightening his grip on the guard's hand.

Fili directed the group with him to continue working when a small hole, after about twenty minutes was made into the wall.

"I'll go in first," Bilbo said. He had just snuck up on them, as he usually did. "I'll tell you if I see-"

Fili nodded at Bilbo at thanks, cutting off the hobbit's words. He didn't want to think about Bilbo finding Eira's body. The hole was too small for an average sized dwarf to get through. Bilbo gingerly climbed in through the small hole and then Fili heard him hit the ground and cough slightly.

His round face went back to the hole. "This room—it's strange. It's intact still. There's no damage at all."

Fili, Kili and Bofur exchanged a glance. And Fili attempted to look through the hole himself.

"Not a normal cave in then," Bofur wagered a guess at Bilbo's words.

Bilbo looked around the room, when he saw an overturned tea cup on the ground, the saucer broken. There was also a small piece of fabric. It looked like the same color that Eira wore that morning when he saw her. He put it in his coat to give to Fili.

But besides that, there was no sign of Fili's wife. He looked around and took a look outside the window. The window wasn't even broken.

How strange.

He turned to go back to the hole to report his findings to Fili and Kili when he saw something interesting on the floor by the fireplace.

It was a circle, filled with runes that were etched into the stone floor with what looked like metal. In the middle of the swirling runes and lines, was an eye. For some reason, that eye gave Bilbo a shiver down his spine.

"There's something here, Fili. I don't see Eira. But, there's this peculiar thing on the ground." Bilbo informed them with a loud voice.

Fili and Kili looked at each other and then they told Bilbo to come out. The dwarves continued to excavate the rock and rubble. It only took them another ten minutes or so until they finished removing the debris. The healing halls weren't as big as the other areas of the mountain. Fili thought it mildly interesting that it seemed to be a localized explosion, and it hadn't affected the rest of the mountain at all. That didn't make a lot of sense. They made enough space in the wall so that Fili, Kili and Bilbo could enter, followed by Tauriel. They looked around the room, that was mostly intact. Fili immediately saw what Bilbo had told him—a broken saucer and a circle on the floor. He fingered the fabric in between his fingers. He hadn't let go of the periwinkle material as soon as Bilbo gave it to him. It was the same color she was wearing only a few hours ago. He pulled out the locket that he always wore around his neck, and touched it. He then folded the material tucked it into his coat pocket. He touched the locket slightly, closing his eyes and then put the necklace back under his tunic.

Tauriel immediately went to the circle, and then stepped back from it with wary eyes.

"This is old, powerful magic," she said softly. Kili was looking through the closets, under the bed and behind the curtains of the window. The window was still in tact—the explosion had only come from one direction.

Fili felt his heart sink—Eira was not there. Where could she be then? What did they want with her?

It was imperative that they find out who Lara worked with and why they had Eira. Was it for a ransom? Fili would pay anything to have Eira and their unborn child back at his side. He felt a rage grow within his chest.

Whoever did this would pay dearly. If she was injured at all, there would be even more reason to avenge her. He didn't realize that his hands were clenched until Kili cautiously touched his brother's shoulder.

"We'll find her, Fili," Kili told him confidently.

Fili only nodded at his brother's words. Of course he would find her. If they didn't he had no idea what he would do.

* * *

Thorin sat up in bed, feeling a bit shaky. He was shivering from the cold and felt like he was feverish. He glared at Oin and several healers, who were going through the bags of tea and the saucers. He had just arrived this afternoon, perfect timing as usual for the elderly dwarf. The raven that Gloin had sent to him had passed him and he had hurried quicker to get back. And now he stood in Thorin's rooms, angrily going off on upstart healers and witches.

Eelis had returned from excavating at Dis' suggestion. If there was anyone that was struggling with the news about Eira more than Fili, it was Eelis. He was looking pensive, staring at the tea cup that was meant to calm him. Dis sat by him still, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They were still waiting on word about Eira. The entire company, over the last few hours, had entered into the chambers. Bard was there was well, along with Bain and Tilda. Thorin had given them and the Mirkwood elves permission to open the gate and leave.

All those months of paranoia and the feeling that he was dying—it was all a ruse. He was being murdered, slowly instead. Oin had told him, at the beginning that it didn't seem to be too bad of a disease and that he should get over it relatively quickly. But when his body refused to bounce back the way that Oin was planning, he had changed his diagnosis. It was something chronic, and Thorin would most likely die within the year.

He trusted Oin with his life. The healer was old though, and Lara had arrived right around the time that Thorin had been diagnosed with something deadlier than they realized. He felt his hands clench. He had trusted that dam. She was beautiful, and kind. She treated him well and saw him at his weakest. He would have given her his heart, if she would have asked for it.

And the entire time, she had been playing him like a fool. And now, Oin had a monocle attached to his eye, and had looked at the herb and gasped in shock. At Oin's orders, a few healers who were not in the healer's halls had then concocted, in the course of only four hours, several remedies that would supposedly help with the withdrawal symptoms. She had given him the herb so often, that his body had grown dependent on it.

And now, he was pale, sweaty and cold and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had to force himself to stay awake, at least until he heard about Eira's fate. He glanced at Eelis, who eyes were lined in pain and anguish. He had barely spoken since he had come back from digging out the tunnel.

And now they all sat, waiting to hear the news. Poor Fili was there himself, going through the wreckage, trying to hold it together as he searched for any sign of his wife and to save as many dwarves as possible.

Thorin sat up as he heard the doors to his quarters open. Fili, followed by Kili, Tauriel and Bofur all entered the rooms. Fili glanced at the healers who were working to the side of Thorin and ordered them out immediately, except for Oin. Oin nodded at Fili in respect, and then surprisingly, walked up to the young prince, and embraced him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Fili. We'll make it right." And those were the only words of encouragement that Fili needed to hear. Oin was correct—they were going to make this right.

The healers only looked between him and Thorin. Thorin said nothing about Fili's command but only stared straight ahead. The healers nodded and then left suddenly, leaving only Thorin's company, Eelis, Dis, Tauriel and the king of Dale and his children present.

There was an extended silence when Kili opened the discussion.

"Thirteen dead dwarves—including two of Eira's guards." Kili commented, sitting down. Fili only stood up next to the table with his arms crossed over his chest. They were both filthy.

There was a prolonged silence when Dis interrupted, "Eira?"

Kili exchanged a glance with Bilbo. They looked over at Fili and then said, "She's gone."

"Oh no." Bard said softly, "I'm sorry-"

"She's not dead," Fili interrupted, feeling bad at the abrupt, impatient sound of his voice.

"The only sign that she was even in the blast was a turned over tea cup, and a bit of fabric from the gown she was wearing today." He hesitated, and then pulled out the fabric from his coat pocket. He fingered the material softly, and then showed it to Dis. Dis only nodded in understanding.

Fili straightened, putting the fabric back in his coat. His fingers strayed to touch the locket that she had gifted him om their wedding night. He cleared his throat as best he could, and said, "The room where Eira's guards were found in front of, was completely intact still. One of her guards told me that she was in there with a healer named Runa. And that they heard the sound of porcelain breaking and what sounded like Black Speech coming from the room. She took Eira. If she wanted her dead..." Fili broke off.

"You would have found her body," Eelis finished as he looked at his son-in-law.

"Runa?" Oin asked suddenly. "That's right. She came several months ago. Lara recommended her." The dwarrow all exchanged glances with one another.

"We have to find out what happened." Ori said, looking around, "We need to talk to Lara. She needs to tell us where this Runa has taken Eira."

Fili stood at attention and looked to Thorin. Thorin stared back at his nephew. Fili was always so strong—even at the cost of his own happiness. Whatever Thorin wanted from him, Fili had always exceeded. He had done his best to call him back from the Gold Sickness, he had done his best to protect him, and he had always supported Thorin in his decisions (except leaving Kili behind and throwing Bilbo out of Erebor).

He couldn't have asked for a better heir or king.

"You do not need my command or permission Fili. As of this moment, I abdicate the throne to you." Thorin said with a serious voice, and then continued, "I was too naive, and it almost led to disastrous consequences. We have over 50 dwarves dead, all because I was too stupid to see that the healer tending to me was..."

"Psychotic?" Bilbo supplied none too helpfully. Thorin glared at him slightly.

Kili interrupted Thorin, "It's only because of you that we had so few casualties, Thorin. Don't be too hard on yourself. It could have happened to anyone." Thorin only wanted Fili's response to his statement, so he looked at his eldest nephew.

There was prolonged silence and Fili stared back at him wide-eyed.

"I have other things on my mind now, Thorin. I intend on leaving as soon as possible to get my wife back." Fili said softly, shaking his head.

"I know," Thorin answered, "Of course you will. You'll go find your queen. I don't think I'll be able to travel with you, unfortunately. But I will take care of things here in Erebor. Perhaps I can convince Dain to stay and call for his soldiers, that way you can take as many of our army as possible."

Fili looked slightly lost and Dwalin interrupted. "That's all and well Thorin, but we have to figure out where they're taking her."

"The White Mountains," Nori said quietly, holding two of his babes before handing one to Dori who took the red-haired lass with a smile. Slipping in behind him was Ileana, holding one of their two lads, while Nori held the other still. They slipped into the room, practically undetected. He was almost as good as Bilbo at doing that.

"We just found out that the healer Lara is Lord Vail's distant niece. She worked alongside another healer named Runa, who is Vail's second sister, Lara's aunt. They're both trained healers, but they've also got a bit of a flare for poisons and assassinations." Nori looked around and then continued to speak, "Apparently they weren't interested in Eira, really. They wanted the babe." Fili straightened at his words, not quite sure where Nori was going. They wanted his child before it was even born?

Apparently, Fili wasn't the only one thinking about what they said about the babe.

"What do they want with the babe?" Dwalin grunted out, looking around annoyed. While he was as surly as most dwarves, he also had a soft spot for Fili and Kili. He had loved them since they were little dwarflings, and now, hearing that Fili's own unborn dwarfling was in danger made his beard stand on end.

Ileana spoke this time, "They were given directions to find the first pregnant dam they came across and to bring her to the White Mountains to Vail and their king, Jarl. She was adamant that she would have preferred that it wasn't Eira. She told us that she genuinely liked the princess. She doesn't know exactly what they have planned for her or the babe. But they were told to cause as much pandemonium as possible and kill as many Durins as they could."

"Well, they did that," Thorin murmured to himself slightly.

"How did you figure this out?" Kili demanded to know, looking between Nori and Ileana with his mouth wide open. Tauriel leaned forward and closed it for him. Fili was only thinking to himself with a brooding expression.

"Ileana can be quite persuasive with the right tools." Nori commented, smiling at his wife with pride in his eyes.

"You tortured her?" Kili gasped slightly, sounding both traumatized and impressed at the older dwarrowdam.

"No, although it did cross my mind. I owe Eira a great debt since she was the one that got me and these babes through their delivery alive and well. King Thranduil, actually, gave me a bottle of strong, enchanted wine as a congratulations gift for the triplets. I knew that he was lying but he told me that there was a lass in the dungeons I might want to share it with, and so, I took his advice. I faked drinking it, but she didn't mind gulping it down. It was powerful stuff though, because Lara wouldn't stop talking once she got started."

Balin looked around the room, and said to Fili, "How many dwarves will you need?"

"If they're working with orcs, as many as possible." Fili replied.

Bard fidgeted and said, "We'll be glad to send you with 200 of our men. Bain will lead them." Bain nodded at his father, and then bowed in front of Fili with a hand to his chest. Fili only gave him a small smile and nodded at the gesture.

"I will help protect Erebor while Prince Fili is gone." Bard said, nodding at Thorin.

Fili put his head down and nodded once again in gratitude. Words were failing him. Just a few hours ago, he held his wife in his arms. She had stroked his beard and pulled on his marriage braid. She had told him that she would see him at dinner time. And now, she was gone.

"I will see if I can get any aid from King Thranduil." Tauriel commented. "I'm sure he can lend-" Fili looked up and shook his head.

"No. I would prefer if Thranduil would be willing to help if an enemy attacks the mountain while we're gone."

"I will at least accompany you then," Tauriel insisted, standing up straight. Kili squeezed Tauriel's hand.

"As will I," Kili commented, nodding at his brother.

"Of course you will. You still follow him around everywhere." Bofur commented to Kili with a nod while the younger brother patted his older brother on the back.

Fili looked around the room and said, "Alright. Balin, I want you to stay here with Thorin and Dain. Everyone else, it's your choice if you come with me or not."

One by one, each of the dwarves around the room, besides Balin and Thorin, put their clenched hand over their heart in a sign of respect and loyalty to Fili.

"Eelis," Kili commented when he saw Eelis make the same sign to Fili.

"No, Kili. He has every right to. In fact, I need you with me, Eelis." Eelis only nodded stonily at his son-in-law.

Bilbo stepped up and said, "I can come too-"

Fili put his hands on his shoulders, and shook his head. "Not on this adventure, my friend. I need your keen eyes and intellect to see anything amiss here while I'm gone. I have to make sure this mountain is a safe place to return to with my wife."

Bilbo nodded in understanding at Fili's request. He stepped back and sat down next to Thorin, who gave Bilbo a small nod.

Balin only smiled sadly, and asked, "Are we sure it's the White Mountains? It could be a decoy."

"Aye, we should sent out scouts in all directions." Dwalin said, nodding his head at his brother's comment.

Ori had the tome of the herbal leaves and flowers open. "This flower that Lara used can be found in Rohan, Gondor, the White Mountains, the Shire..."

Fili said sternly, "I'm not going to wait longer than two days to go after Eira. That will take too much time, and I know it. I can feel it in my bones. This has always been about the White Mountains. Vail has always been against us. He has just been biding his time. They've allied themselves with orcs, for whatever reason, I don't care, and I'm not going to let them get away with kidnapping my wife and killing dwarves of Erebor."

Fili's hand clenched in his hand as those surrounding him nodded at his words.

"I do see though, the rationale in sending out some scouts." Fili commented. He then told the rest of those gathered, who could speak with the ravens, his plan.

* * *

A raven went flying above the ground in the direction of the White Mountains. They were about twenty miles out from the mountains, when the raven caught sight of the queen- The golden king's mate. Another dwarrowdam was pointing a finger at her and slapped her in the face. The raven continued to look for signs, of anything, something that he could bring back to the golden king.

An orc was brandishing something in his hand. He was a slight orc and he waved around something in his hand as he ran off haphazardly, back in the direction of the Northeast.

The raven flew closer, following the orc from the sky and noticed the rune of Durin in a metal clasp. The raven swooped down hard, startling the orc, who began to try to beat back the bird. The raven nipped at the orc's fingers with his sharp beak, and the orc released what he was holding. The raven dove down to the ground and picked it up with his beak, then flew back high into the sky. He had only an hour until sunset, when he would find a nest to roost for the night. But as soon as he could, he would bring back this object to the golden king of Erebor.

* * *

Author's Note: I must be butter, cause we're on a roll people. Ba dum dum dum.

This was my longest chapter yet-be honest. Should I have divided it in half (I really couldn't find a good spot to break it up) or is it alright that I left it long? The next few chapters will be a little bit slower coming. I'll try to get at least 3 more up before we move, then I won't be updating until April.

Aranel Mereneth-I did see your comments! Thank you for the feedback.

Celebrisilweth-I know it's getting complicated. Hopefully, it doesn't get too convoluted that nobody can follow what's going on. It's one thing for me to think of something in my brain and another to completely write it out so it makes sense to others. Thank you for the feedback though, it's supposed to be a bit complicated.

Confession time: In my original draft, I was going to have Lara slit Thorin's throat and then Fili has to have the whole coronation and everything to take over. And it takes a bit longer for him to catch up to where they have Eira. One of the few changes I've made from the original draft since so many of you have begged for Thorin not to die. I did my best. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Eira's hands were completely bound.

The orcs were always laughing at her—she was the little dwarrowdam who was always trying to fight back. Apparently to them, it was highly entertaining. To Eira, it was beyond frustrating how powerless she felt.

They had arrived in an encampment under some trees for the night. They had been quickly approaching the mountains. The mountains stretched as far as the eye could see—the Misty Mountains. Eira blinked and sighed softly, knowing exactly where they were going.

They were heading back to her mother's home.

They still had a couple of hours to go until sunset as Eira was marched to sit on the dirty ground by the fire. After she had awoken, earlier, they had made her march for as long as possible until she tried to run off. She had been yanked back by her hair, and carried, quite roughly, put on the back of a particularly nasty orc.

Eira wasn't sure how many it days that she was forced to march alongside the filthy orcs and the dwarrowdam, Runa. The days all seemed to blend together and in her exhaustion, it appeared that she lost track of time. First, she would be shaken awake quite violently every morning. Afterwards, she would usually vomit whatever she had for dinner the night before—it seemed that her sense of smell was sharpening and the smell of the grotesque orcs always managed to set her tummy off. Then, she would be forced to drink a vile beverage that burned her esophagus going down, but managed to energize her as well.

The days dragged on—she was sure she had been gone for at least three days, but it could have been more than that. She worried about herself, but mostly, she worried about her babe and Fili.

She knew that her Fili would come for her, and she had no doubts whatsoever that he would do everything in his power to get her back.

The babe—still tucked inside of her, growing, was fine. But what if Fili couldn't come for them right away though? Would they take her babe?

She bit her lip in frustration as she stared into the fire. She absently reached for her stomach. She refused to eat the raw meat that the orcs had tried to force on her at first until Runa had made it clear that she had food for Eira herself. And so she did. In fact, if it wasn't for the knowledge that Runa was the entire reason why she was there in the first place, she would say that Runa was taking excellent care of her. She made sure she ate plenty of edible foods—meat, bread, cheese, nuts, seeds and fruits.

And she constantly made sure that Eira was sleeping, not that Eira could stop from falling asleep in the middle of the day. She was constantly exhausted, and found herself longing for a bed. Any bed, at this point would do besides the thin sleeping pad that the older dwarrowdam had her sleeping on. Eira still had no idea why she had been kidnapped, but by the way that Runa was treating her, she knew it didn't have to do with Fili, really. It had to do with their child. And that terrified Eira more than anything. Because, after the babe was born, Eira had no doubts that they would kill her. And then who would help her precious, tiny infant?

* * *

It had been five days (or at least Eira thought so) when they came upon a set of white peaked mountains. It was on the southern edge of the Misty Mountains. There was a large, metal gate that Eira could spy from far away, but they were still a couple of miles off. Eira watched as Runa spoke to the leader of the orcs, Vornog. He nodded and then gestured for the orcs that were guarding Eira to pick her up. He commanded the orcs in their foul language.

One of the orcs who had been guarding Eira pulled her roughly on to his back, which she automatically fought, as always. She hated how they were so strong and seemed to handle her like she was a little rag doll. Vornog watched in some amusement. For some reason, he seemed to respect Eira a little, which made the princess wary. She wasn't sure that she liked that look of thoughtfulness and a small smirk on his lips whenever he watched as she tried to fight back against the bigger and stronger orcs that he commanded.

She tried to ignore the smell of the grotesque orc's back as he took off. She craned her neck, with her hands tied, and looked at the large metal gates. It reminded her of the front gate of Erebor, except it gave her an ill feeling of forboding.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gates and enter into the White Mountains settlement, Misterier. It was a dank, filthy settlement. The caverns and halls were dotted with fine stone masonry, but the buildings and homes had fallen into disrepair. It had an overall derelict feeling to the entire settlement. Eira spied a couple of dwarfling children, alone and staring at the frightening orcs. Their clothes were in tatters and they wore no shoes.

It was rare to see dwarflings out like that, without a parent or guardian. Until she reached her majority, she was never out of the sight of either her mother or father, no matter how much they trusted their neighbors and friends. There were several shops that were obviously closed down, forges that were not lit and downtrodden looks on the faces of all the dwarves that she passed.

She was so used to Erebor. It wasn't as if they didn't have poorer families in Erebor—Eira knew they existed. She had helped them, in one way or another. By either bringing them food, or blankets for the young ones. Thorin and his family always made sure that nobody starved, everyone had a place to sleep at night and food to fill their bellies.

This—this was the opposite of Erebor.

They turned a corner, and Eira gasped, feeling a slight shock at what she saw. Since they were at the base of the mountain when they entered, Misterier was all on one level, unlike Erebor. And, the tunnels and halls all seemed to lead to one place—a royal palace that was in pristine condition, compared to the rest of the settlement. It stood out, starkly white, with golden accents and paneling on the exterior. And it appeared huge.

None of the royalty in Erebor lived in such luxury. And none of them would, knowing that their citizens were starving and impoverished.

Eira felt anger bristle within her—not just for herself and her babe, and poor Fili and her father, who would be worried sick about her—but for these impoverished Firebrand dwarves as well. It seemed from what she could recall, that they were never wanted, and always ignored. She felt pity move her heart. She wished that she could show some compassion, but she knew that she needed her wits to save her babe. That was the most important thing—make sure that her babe came out of this alive.

* * *

Fili slept poorly. How could it be that it had only been earlier in the morning that he had laid with his wife in their bed?

He sighed as he turned to the side, and groaned. He could smell her beautiful scent on her pillow and there were a couple of strands of her hair. He closed his eyes in pain and reached for the locket against his chest. He couldn't sleep in this bed—knowing that someone had stolen his wife from him. He grabbed one of the furs and headed out into the parlor, scowling slightly.

He then laid on the sofa and stretched his legs out. He was going to get her back. He repeated this mantra in his head until, eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep.

It didn't seem like it had been very long that he had closed his eyes when the door to his apartment sprung open. Fili sat up suddenly, and looked at Kili who had barged into his rooms.

"We've just received word from one of the ravens." Kili reported, taking in the disheveled state of Fili's clothes. He hadn't even bothered to change into his sleep pants. Fili looked out toward one of the windows. It was far brighter than it should have been outside.

"Why didn't anyone wake me earlier?" Fili demanded of Kili. He immediately stood up and then wobbled slightly. He had a pounding headache, and his stomach was growling in hunger. But if the ravens had something to report, he couldn't waste any time eating.

"Amad and Eelis thought it would be best if we let you sleep. You still don't look that great." Kili said, peering at his brother, concerned for him.

"Thanks." Fili said shortly, and moved into his bedroom quickly. He refused to look at Eira's vanity and wardrobe as he reached for his own clothes. He changed quickly and then followed Kili out of the rooms.

"The raven bypassed the Raven Hill scouts completely. And it refuses to come down for anyone else. We thought he would for you. He's holding something in his beak. But he's too far up, we can't see what it is, exactly. He's just flying around in circles." Fili only nodded, hoping that the raven had some clue to give them.

He followed Kili to Thorin's chambers. Thorin had a balcony outside of his private rooms so that he could converse with the ravens easily enough. Fili entered behind Kili anxiously, his heart pounding as he spied Eelis, his mother and Thorin, all it appeared, arguing with one another. Eelis was commenting that they needed to leave as soon as possible, that Eira was definitely with the White Mountain dwarves. Thorin and Dis were trying to placate him with soothing words. Well, at least Dis used soothing words, with an arm around the older dwarf's back. Thorin only looked highly annoyed. It was obvious that he didn't like to be told what to do.

Tauriel was standing off to the side watching the discussion pensively. Fili was inclined to believe Eelis though. He knew that they were waiting for a word from the ravens to see which direction they took off for sure. But Fili knew it in his gut. His wife, his love, his everything—the Firebrand dwarves had her for some reason. No other dwarf clan would partner with orcs or send an evil wraith of all things against another dwarf.

Fili followed Kili, bypassing everyone else and went straight to the balcony. He looked up in the sky, blinking slightly against the bright sun, and saw the black, flying wings. He gave a slight whistle and sang softly to the bird. It was a trick he had picked up from Gandalf, who had learned a few tricks from Radagast.

Fili put his arm out, and then almost froze in shock as the bird came down. Clamped in it's beak was a light brown marriage braid. It was missing the clasp, but he would know her hair anywhere.

He felt shock course through him, but it turned into brutal anger when he saw the blood tips and the small piece of scalp.

They hadn't cut off her marriage braid—they tore it off. Kili sucked in a breath from right next to him. Fili hadn't even heard his approach. Fili felt something in him flare up—uncontrolled rage and bright, white anger flashed before his eyes.

He was going to kill whoever had dared to touch his wife. He forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. In through his nose and out through his eyes. There were tears coming to his eyes. He noticed that the raven was still present, waiting patiently.

Fili swallowed quickly, and then spoke to the raven, "Where did you find this?"

The bird told him.

"Golden King, Golden King," the Raven said to him, chirping in his ear. "South. West. Past Horseriders. Misty Mountains. White Peaks. Orcs. The Queen."

Fili pressed him for some more details. A few days outside of the Misty Mountains near Misterier. The Firebrand Dwarves of the White Mountains were the culprits, just as they had suspected. Fili forced himself to look at his wife's marriage braid. He felt sickened and any hunger he had felt at awaking was now gone.

He heard some footsteps behind him.

"What news?" It was Thorin. Fili heard another set of footprints—no doubt from Eelis.

"They were outside of Misterier. The raven brought me this." Fili noticed that Kili had given a few nuts and seeds to the raven and then the raven was off once again.

Fili held out Eira's marriage braid in his hand. Eelis gave a sharp intake of breath and then immediately said a prayer to Mahal to watch out for his daughter, closing his eyes and muttering quickly under his breath.

Thorin looked immediately concerned. "He took it from an orc, who was running off with it. No doubt it was meant to be sent as a message to me." Fili said, once again swallowing hard against the rage that threatened to engulf him. He was going to have to channel his anger in more efficient ways than just yelling and swearing. He was going to save it for when he faced off against these orcs and dwarves.

For the first time in Fili's life, he was actually looking forward to battling against someone or something. And although he usually felt it was distasteful for the dwarves to fight among themselves, he intended on passing swift and harsh judgment against the Firebrand Clan leaders.

Thorin nodded at Fili's words. "When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Fili said. He held the braid in his hands tightly. He held the locket under his tunic close to his chest. He tucked his locket under his shirt silently after a few moments, sending up his own prayer as well.

Dis was now there, looking at Fili in concern. "Here," Dis said, stepping forward. She put out her hand, which shook slightly. She had Nali's marriage braid. It was the only thing that she had left of her husband—the only thing that the dwarves had cut off from his thrashed body. "I'll take this and put in my box with..."

Fili only nodded. He was inclined to let it burn. He didn't want it put in his mother's memory box, where she kept his father's marriage braid and clasps. He was so angry that he didn't realize that Eira may have wanted him to keep the braid though.

But to him, it was his wife's braid and a reminder of his failure to protect her.

"Come on, Kili. Let's go gather our forces." Fili said to him, leading the way out the door. Kili and Tauriel trailed behind him. Thorin exchanged a look of worry with Dis and Eelis, their previous argument forgotten. Eelis' eyes traveled to the hair that had once been attached to Eira. He nodded at Dis, and then looked at Thorin.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Eelis said with his voice low. "I promise you that. I'll bring back Eira too, but I'm not going to let him fall into a trap because of his blind hatred right now."

Dis only smiled softly at Eelis. "Just help him find Eira, please Eelis. He'll be fine, once she's back at his side."

Eelis nodded at her orders and then inclined his head toward Thorin before heading out the door to catch up with his son-in-law.

Thorin and Dis just watched him leave, exchanging looks of concern with one another.

* * *

It took only a few hours to gather supplies and their army. There army was large to begin with, and there had been several dwarves who had volunteered to join the fray once the news of their future queen's abduction had leaked out.

Fili led them out of the mountain's front gates, with Kili, Dwalin, Eelis and Tauriel immediately by him. Bain and his troops were waiting for them close to Mirkwood already, down the Running River. The rest of the company of dwarves who went with them were immediately behind them. The large group of dwarves set off, most on ponies. As they left the gates, just down the River Running, stood Dis, Balin and of course, King Thorin.

Fili and Kili immediately called for the army to stop. They both left their ponies and bowed low before their mother and king. Dis reached them first, pulling them both close to her at the same time.

"Be careful my sons. Look out for everything. And come back to me, whole." She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. They each returned her embrace.

She then spoke solely to Fili, pulling on one of his warrior braids. "You bring her back. But, you come back as well, you understand me?" He began to nod but stopped when she gave a fierce shake of her head.

"I mean it, Fili. You would do anything, including sacrifice yourself for your wife. That is well and good. But, do not sacrifice your own life. Eira would not want that." He nodded at her and then, she gave one last remark, this time to both of her lads.

"Make them pay." Both Kili and Fili tried not to smile at their mother's obvious anger and thirst for vengeance. She would have made a fine warrior.

Thorin approached next and pulled them both into hugs. "Guard each other well. Be smart. And, be vigilant. They took Eira, and it wasn't just for a ransom. There is something more here going on."

Fili nodded and said, "I agree, Thorin."

Thorin released his nephews and then stood up strong and proud. In a loud voice he said, "Who follows Prince Fili and Prince Kili into battle?"

Several positive roars from the dwarves surrounding them went in to the air.

"This mission is blessed by me, your king. You will do all in your power to return Princess Eira to her rightful home, and you will make those that dared to defy and betray us pay with their last breaths. We protect our own. Go now, with our blessing."

Dis and Thorin then stepped to the side, along with Balin and Bilbo, who was watching the formal display, quite interested. As Fili and Kili led their army down the river, the voices of Dis, Thorin, and Balin echoed down on them.

They sang the blessings of protection, guidance and Mahal on the army as they left. It was a song of prayer that their quest would be fulfilled. Fili felt himself buoyed by the words of his uncle and mother. He touched the cold, metal locket sitting against his chest and hoped, more than anything else, that they weren't too late.

* * *

Eira was led through the large palace. It was very clean, with white walls gleaming and shining. There were no dwarves in sight. Paintings adorned the walls, of various battles. There were even, Eira blushed to see, some rather lewd pictures of dwarves and dwarrowdams, in various states of undress, depicting what looked like the story of their creation.

She felt herself swallow.

That was not what she remembered of their creation story. She focused on following Runa, who was pulling her along, quite aggressively through the halls. It was obvious that Runa was anxious to get somewhere.

Eira felt a chill come over her at the thought of where she was. How was Fili going to get to her? The front gates would be too hard to get through. There was only one way in, and one way out, it appeared.

It didn't matter though, she decided. She knew that he would do everything within his power to get her out. She took in her surroundings with a careful eye, looking for hints of an escape, all while trying to keep track of where Runa was leading her. Runa took a sharp corner, pulling Eira along and they entered a room. The room was long and wide, with stone pillars and ornately decorated tapestries. The sounds of their footsteps echoed along the cold floor and Eira looked forward, seeing a dwarf sitting in a large, outlandishly decorated throne. It was huge, at least ten hands tall. It was made of pure gold and the parapets that came out on the top of the seat extended the height even further. There were several gems, varying from diamond to sapphire and everything in between, in those spikes.

He looked at Runa first. And then, his eyes found Eira. He was a handsome dwarf, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes looked cold and the set of his mouth was cruel. He had dark brown hair and a long, full beard that extended all the way to his navel. He could have tucked it into his silver belt, if he wished. Her own father had once had a beard that long, before her mother had been killed. He wore a tunic that was a scarlet color with gray trousers. On his hip he wore openly a sword and an axe. He also wore a golden crown on his head—filled with emeralds, rubies and sapphires on the tips.

On his fingers he wore rings—simple, with only a gem set in each one.

He smiled slightly at Runa, and asked, as if speaking of the weather instead of an abducted princess, "Whose this?"

"Princess Eira of Erebor. She is Fili's wife." His lips curled into even more of a smile. He looked highly satisfied at her answer.

"I thought that was you. You look so much like your mother." He stood up and walked towards her. She kept her eyes level, and tried not to show any fear. But, for some reason, this dwarf scared her. In fact, just the way that he looked at her sent a shiver down her spine.

She visibly shrunk though, as his hand lightly touched the skin of her scalp where her marriage braid used to lay against.

He looked her in the eyes. "We probably would have been married, you know." She raised his eyebrows at his assumption. She thought to herself, only in his dreams.

"If your parents had stayed during the exchange of power." He continued, and walked around her.

He shot a question to Runa. "How far along?"

"About six months, by my estimation. Perhaps a little further. She is naturally small-boned, and it is her first child, so it may not be so obvious as of yet. Give it a few weeks."

The dwarf looked slightly concerned. "Is this the only one that you could find? It will be cutting it close..." Runa only nodded at the dwarf.

The leader smiled at Eira after turning his back on Runa and said, "How rude of me. King Jarl, at your service." He gave her a little bow with a flourish of his hand. She refused to acknowledge his introduction and visibly shrunk back from him.

He sighed and said, "We would not have killed your parents, you know. Your mother and father were no threat. The lads, though. They were, of course. Had to take care of them—we would have only killed your parents if they had resisted."

Eira didn't reply. She knew that her parents would have resisted. There was no way that either her mother or her father would stand by idly while her mother's siblings, including the littlest one, were slaughtered in cold blood.

"And now you're married to Prince Fili. How fortuitous." He said sardonically while he looked at Runa. "I've never met your husband, but I've heard he is a force to be reckoned with. We shall see about that." He then turned back to Runa.

"Lara failed. Thorin still lives." Eira closed her eyes in relief at the news. Ever since Runa had announced to Vornog that Thorin was already dead, by Lara's hand, she had grieved.

"We have reports that the princes and their army have set out toward the White Mountains. They are joined by men of Dale. There's also a she-elf riding with them. Lara must have told them under interrogation."

Runa shook her head. "One of the orcs, who was running off to give a message with her marriage braid," she yanked on Eira's arm, quite hard. "He was attacked by a raven. You know how those Longbeards, especially the royals, can speak to the ravens. That's probably how he got the news. They wouldn't have interrogated Lara. Thorin had a soft spot for her."

Jarl walked up, with his lips pursed. He then reached a hand down to Eira's stomach and focused his eyes on her expression. He touched her navel lightly. She jerked suddenly pulling herself away while reaching out and pushing his hand away as well.

Only a husband or father of the conceived child was allowed to touch a growing stomach in that way. Eira felt sick to her stomach, once again. Fili should be the only one that touched her and the growing bairn intimately like that. She was surprised to hear herself growl at him in anger.

He only laughed openly and said, "I can see why Fili likes you. You're loyal." She continued to glare at him until he wagged his index finger in front of her eyes, "None of that now. You won't see your husband again, Eira. It's a dreadful thing to make a pact with orcs, but they are the means to the end. Vornog wants vengeance against the line of Durin. And, I will get to fulfill my oaths to my master."

"I doubt that," Eira said, finally breaking her silence. "Fili will come for me. But he will not fail. He is far stronger than you realize. You won't be able to trap him. I hope he kills you, and I hope that he's slow about it, and you beg him to kill you before it's all over." Eira finished, spitting at him hard in the face.

Jarl's expression cooled suddenly as he pressed a handkerchief to the saliva on his cheek. Eira only glared right back at him. He turned to Runa and waved them away with his hand. "Put her away with the others."

Runa nodded and took a hold of Eira's hand tugging her along, once again. Runa led her deeper into the palace, and finally stopped in front of a room. There were three dwarves and two orcs guarding the hallway in front of the door. Eira eyed them warily. She looked around, trying to see her surroundings when one of guards stepped forward and unlocked the door. Runa pushed Eira through the door and told her to behave herself. The door closed behind her with a click and a lock.

She was locked in.

She let out a yell of frustration and then turned around. The room had tall, vaulted ceilings and absolutely no windows. It was dark, and there appeared to be an adjoined bathing facility. Eira's eyes furrowed in concentration. As a dwarf, she had keener eyesight than most in dark, enclosed spaces. She let out a yelp as she saw a pair of bright blue eyes stare right back at her.

She looked around. Against all the walls in the room were four beds; four end tables; four dressers. Eira looked up again and this time, saw three pairs of eyes looking back at her. In the small cast light coming from one of the lit sconces, she realized, with a shock that she was not alone. And all the females in the room with her, had large, protruding bellies as well.

She felt her blood turn ice cold. She had been right. It had never been about her. It had been about the child.

* * *

OMG you guys. I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to get something up. We kind of moved across the country. I hit a major writer's block in the worst way. I have outlined everything with this story, but man, it was so difficult writing this chapter. Anyways, in good news, during my block with this story, I wrote another Fili/OC story that still needs editing. That one is a tad shorter. I've written almost 60000 words of that one and have about 10000-20000 more to go. Not planning on publishing that one until I'm done with this one though. I might need a beta reader. Any suggestions?

Sorry about any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc). I just finished it and wanted to get it out for you all.

Anyways, hoping I can get up the next chapter relatively quickly as well. Thanks for reading and being patient with me!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- I posted Chapter 22 yesterday after coming off of my 2 month break from this fic. Read that one first. Warning: Violence. Not too graphic (methinks) but it's there.

The days blurred together quickly for Eira. Somehow, three weeks had passed since she had arrived at the White Mountains. And, it had been almost three weeks since she was taken away from Fili. Every day passed the same. She had her meals in the large room with the three other pregnant prisoners. They were examined by Runa and another midwife twice a week, and were escorted by guards through the halls so that they could get exercise as well on most days.

Runa and the other servants provided what was asked for by the women, including mushrooms (for cravings); books (to read); drawing supplies; sewing kits; and extra pillows. All of these requests for the women were granted without any complaint.

Eira sat up in her chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Her belly had grown almost over night, protruding several inches under her breasts. She could feel the flutters and the kicks of her growing babe as well. Instead of her being happy about those feelings, she only felt anxiety.

The other women present were very kind, but were, like her, tired of being held captive. It took a while for them to open up to Eira. It was obvious that they had already been here a couple of months before Eira arrived.

The elleth was named Rivenna. She had long, beautiful blonde hair and a willowy frame, just like Tauriel. But instead of the infectious laughter and speech of Tauriel, she was only silent, her bright blue eyes filled with sorrow at her situation. It wasn't until Poppy pointed it out to Eira that she noticed.

They had cut out Rivenna's tongue.

Poppy had told her it was because the dwarves here believed that she would perform elf-magic on them or something like that.

Poppy was always cheerful, though she was obviously frightened of what was happening around her. As a hobbit, she was several inches shorter than Eira, and built more like a human, except her feet and ears. She had curly, brown hair; deep, green eyes and freckles all over her face. Her husband was worried about her, she said, but there would be nobody coming for her.

She was quite resigned to her fate—there were no warriors in the Shire, after all.

When Eira had told her that she knew Bilbo Baggins, Poppy had immediately looked at her in concern.

"Bilbo? Well, everyone knows of Bilbo Baggins. Took off almost eight years ago with a group of dwarves and was gone for an entire year, doing who knows what. And when he came back," Poppy dropped her voice low, "they say he has all the gold of the dwarves and that they'll be coming back for him. We call him a burglar, because we've heard dwarves don't part with their gold easily, begging your pardon." Poppy said, looking at Eira with wide eyes.

"My husband was one of those dwarves that he took off with," Eira said, her face amused at Poppy's gossip. She had heard everything before. Bilbo was well-regarded in Erebor. "And, Bilbo didn't steal that gold. He actual stole from the great dragon Smaug and from a troll cave. If it wasn't for Bilbo, the dwarves wouldn't have been able to reclaim Erebor."

Her eyes widened at the sound of the dragon.

"Bilbo?" She looked surprised, and then instantly pensive, as if thinking hard.

Eira laughed and then felt a pain stab in her stomach. Growing pains, no doubt. Her little bairn was making her eat more than she was used to. She had to be constantly eating or she would get stabbing hunger pangs.

"Yes. Fili says that if they didn't have Bilbo's help, they wouldn't have gone further than the Trollshaws." Eira informed the hobbit lass.

Poppy was pondering her words when the human woman spoke up. Her name was Leah, and she was from Minas Tirith of Gondor. She had been visiting family in Rohan, where she had grown up, when a troop of orcs had killed everyone in her party, except for her. That included her husband and her young son, who was only six years old. Like Poppy, she had no hope in her voice, but she did not bother to pretend to be frightened. She was scared to death for herself and her babe, but as she had already lost her entire family already, she was more numb to everything around her.

"Fili? Is that your husband?" She asked quietly. She had auburn red hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. She was relatively tall for a human, and walked with grace and straight posture, even with her large bosom and overgrown belly.

Eira nodded. She noticed that Rivenna sat so still, it looked as if she wasn't breathing. Poppy just looked mildly interested as she was letting out a skirt that they had given her that she had out grown. She pulled the needle and thread through the fabric and hummed a tune to herself.

"You're married to the crown prince of Erebor?" Poppy's eyes widened at Leah's words. Rivenna looked at Eira, more interested than she had been before.

"So, you're a princess?" Poppy asked, a smile on her face as she took a look at Eira a little closer.

"Aye. Fili will be king after Thorin, his uncle. And I will be the queen. I wish that he would have just been a simple blacksmith, though, to be honest."

"He's still alive?" Leah asked, her eyes looking hopeful.

"Yes." Eira said, and then cleared her throat. "He'll be coming for me. I know it."

Poppy and Leah only exchanged glances, but Rivenna still continued to stare at Eira afterwards for a while.

They all mostly kept to themselves, but a camaraderie and friendship was formed between the four females. They were all pregnant, in various stages of pregnancy, but most of them towards the end. When Eira finally woke up with a large belly (as was common with dwarrowdams, who did not appear pregnant until the very last two months), both Poppy and Leah commented on the miraculous growth.

Rivenna, however, looked stricken. Eira had a feeling that Rivenna felt the same way as she did-there was something nefarious at work besides gathering pregnant females from all the free races of Middle-Earth. Eira was beginning to feel that fear permeate throughout her. Every time the babe kicked or squirmed around in her, she remembered that she was carrying her son or daughter, and unless Fili was able to come soon, there would be hardly anything that she could do to protect it.

Overall though, she did her best to remain hopeful, if not for herself than for the other females in her company.

It had been three and half weeks since she arrived that Jarl came to see them. He stood in the doorway, with several guards surrounding him-orcs and dwarves. The elleth visibly cringed as she took in the sight of the orcs. Poppy and Leah watched from their chairs warily. They had just finished eating, and besides the servants and midwives tending them, they hardly had any contact with anyone else. Eira glared at Jarl. He said something to one of the guards, who stood up and walked to where Eira sat. He grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her up hard.

"My Lord wishes to speak to you, princess." He growled into her ear and although she fought him, it was to no avail. The guard was too burly and strong. Jarl only gazed at her interest as she was deposited on the ground in front of him, the guard holding her arms behind her back. Jarl's eyes moved to her now obviously pregnant belly and he gave a slight smile. That smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Walk with me, Eira," he held out his arm to her and she turned her face away, slighting him openly. Jarl's gaze hardened, and instead, he left the room. The guard prodded Eira in the back sharply and she was forced to walk out after Jarl. The door to her shared room was shut with a hard click.

Jarl waited for Eira, and then nodded at the guards. He kept his hands to his side and did not offer her his arm, but began walking once again. Eira warily strolled next to him.

"Runa tells me that your pregnancy is progressing well. Your appetite has increased and it's obvious that you're resting better in a warm bed." He informed her. She didn't reply, but only tried to take in her surroundings when he continued their conversation.

"Your husband and his army have been sighted." Eira stiffened, quite suddenly. She wondered why he was telling her the news.

Jarl's eyebrow rose. "We have scouts and spies everywhere. I've told them to let them through. The orcs will take care of them just fine here. But, although they're a couple of weeks off still, they're making better time than I expected."

They continued to walk and Eira only nodded at Jarl's words, feeling hope blossom in her chest. Just a week or two more. She felt like she could handle that.

"I like you Eira. You're strong-minded and loyal; you have a strong sense of right and wrong." He looked her in the eyes and said bluntly, "I have an offer for you."

He led her into a room. It was a large office, with a desk, chair and several bookcases full of tomes. He pointed her towards the desk.

"I'll let you write to Fili. You will tell him to go back to Erebor. You will tell him that you are fine and that you have decided to release him from his commitment to you as a husband. You will write that you love me, and that you feel at home in the White Mountains."

Eira sat at the desk and said, "Why would I agree to lie in such a way to my husband? We wouldn't believe me anyway and he certainly wouldn't do what I say. You're also forgetting my father. He would never be so easily swayed either."

Jarl sat across from her at the desk and said, "Because if you do, then I will spare him. And your father, if that makes you feel better."

There was a long silence for a moment and then, Eira, to Jarl's surprise, threw her head back and laughed at him openly. Jarl's eyes narrowed at her.

"You? Spare Fili?" Eira's eyes narrowed at Jarl and she said, in a commanding voice, "I believe you will be the one begging him for mercy in the end." He bristled at her, rapping his fingers against the fine wood desk suddenly.

He stood up and said, "Why are you so difficult? I could have you killed, right here and now, and yet, you still antagonize me."

"You won't kill me," she said directly, "at least not until my babe is born."

Jarl smiled at her grimly. "Clever lass. But do you know exactly why I want your child born? We take such good care of you and the rest of our guests, after all."

"You mean prisoners?" He nodded at her words.

"I suppose you would think of yourself like that."

"Why wouldn't we? You stole us from our husbands, our families, our homes." Eira commented to him, gazing at him directly in the eyes. "My answer is no. I will never write such a thing to Fili."

"Then, when he is killed, know that it is on your head, Eira." He paused and then continued, "I promise, that after your child is born, that I will take care of you, just as a husband should."

It was Eira's turn to be angry. "Excuse me? My husband is coming for me, most likely with my father as well. There is no chance that you will have to take care of me besides what you are doing now."

Jarl glared at her while ignoring her words. "I cannot allow Fili's child to live, regardless if it's a lad or lass. The babe is needed. However, I will spare you." He looked her straight in the eyes and repeated to her, with his voice softened slightly. "I will spare you, Eira. You will marry me, and I can give you more children."

She looked horrified. She stayed very still in her chair. She shook her head back and forth. "No. I will not marry you."

Jarl stared at her and said, "You will not have a choice. Since I first saw you, I knew you were the one that I was missing. I told you before that we would have married if your parents would have stayed here. I have no doubt about that now."

She shook her head, once again at his words. He was insane, not completely right in the head, it appeared. Did he really think that she would consent to marry him? She would rather kill herself than betray her husband.

"Please, Eira. I need you." He sighed and admitted, "I've married, before. But, no matter how long I was married to those dams, they did not conceive. There was something wrong with them. But, I see that you can carry a child. So, you will marry me, if it pleases you to make it legitimate, and then, I will finally have an heir."

She looked at him, feeling horrified at his proposition. First of all, he said "dams" so how many wives did he have? And were they still alive even? She was so sickened, that she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Are you sure it was something wrong with your wives? It sounds to me like you were the one with the problem." There was a prolonged silence that filled the office. She could hear the guards at the door, shifting from one foot to the other, awkwardly. One of the orcs snorted in laughter.

She visibly blanched when he suddenly stood up again, all the color from his face draining suddenly. She stood up as well from the office chair. The well of ink was knocked over in her hurry. She backed up quickly, noticing the thunderous look of anger on Jarl's face. She vaguely wondered how violent he was going to be, seeing his temper. Fili only exchanged words in arguments with her. He would never touch her violently. But, she had set off Jarl, it appeared and she had a vague idea of how he was going to respond.

She had struck a nerve.

Nobody called a dwarf's virility and ability to reproduce into question. She then said, with one last jab, "At least I know that my Fili can please me and give me children. There's no such guarantee with you-"

She was cut off as he reached her suddenly and tightened his hand over her windpipe while slamming her into the wall behind his desk. The back of her head hit the stone hard and she blacked out for a few moments in pain. His hands were tightening around her throat. She tried to pull them off with her own, but he was much stronger than she was. She began to feel lightheaded as he was choking her life from her.

She thought of her poor father. He was going to miss her so much. At least Dis and Fili would take care of him.

And Fili-there was so much of life to live with her husband. They hadn't even been married long. All of her hopes and dreams of growing old with him and watching and raising their children together would be gone.

All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

And then, she had one last thought as she began to lose consciousness. What about her poor babe? He would die inside of her. Perhaps it was a better fate than what Jarl and the orcs had in store for the bairn.

And all of a sudden, she felt a strong kick to her ribs. She gasped in shock and her eyes opened wide. Jarl's hands finally released from her sore throat and she was dropped on to her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering, while trying to regain her breathing. She looked up, with tears in her eyes and she saw that two guards had pulled Jarl off of her. Runa was in front of her, a hand on her neck and checking her pulse.

"Stupid lass. He would have killed you, easily." Eira looked up at her, and only glared. "He won't keep you any more, now."

Eira bristled at Runa's words. Like she was a possession that one could own.

"I'd rather be dead than married to him."

"That will be arranged then," Runa said. She looked at Jarl, and Eira finally saw who had entered with Runa. It was the council member, Vail. "Not until after we have the child though," Runa commented, gazing between Jarl and Vail.

"I told you she was too loyal to Fili." Vail raised an eyebrow at her, acknowledging her, and then to her surprise, left the room.

Runa helped Eira to stand. Jarl glared at her openly. All pretenses were gone and he looked livid. "Bring me a knife." He said to one of his guards. Runa helped Eira sit back down on the office chair.

Jarl only stared at her and said to Eira, "Perhaps another message is in order for Fili. If you won't write to him, we'll have to send him something else."

One of the guards, an orc this time, returned with a wicked looking knife.

"Sterilize it first," Runa insisted. "We don't want to risk an infection."

The orc handed it to her, and she held it over the fire place. Eira watched as the long, sharp dagger turned a red color in the blaze. Jarl only watched Eira's face, relishing in the discomfort that she felt.

"I offered you a chance, Eira." Eira watched as Runa took it from the fire. She gave it to Jarl, who only smiled grimly at Eira.

"Hold down her arm, Runa." Eira began to fight her as the larger dwarrowdam held her right arm down, and held out her hand, splayed across the wood of the desk top. He looked up at Eira. "Don't fight, otherwise I might end up sending Fili more of you than I expected."

Eira watched, her eyes widened with fear as the knife came down suddenly on the desk.

* * *

The armies of Dale and Erebor had made excellent time over the last three weeks. Fili was attempting to give his soldiers more of a rest, but the truth was he felt that time was of the essence. And he had to make sure that he got to Eira in time.

In fact, time was their biggest enemy. He felt it in his heart. And deep down, he just knew that was true.

They had made it to the south side of Mirkwood relatively quickly, considering the journey. The Old Elven Road was too far north for the path that they needed to take, and the further south that they traveled, the less likely that they wanted to go into the forest. So, as they skirted between Mirkwood, just passing Dol Guldur and the Brown Lands, they saw a group of travelers coming from the opposite direction.

Fili hailed them to a stop. It was obvious that they wouldn't be able to mask the size of their group in time. Fili called for Kili, Bain and Dwalin to join him as he moved his pony forward into a trot. They pushed their ponies forward. Fili noticed that Tauriel came along as well. He hadn't asked her to, but it was probably for the best, since if these were elves, then she could help smooth things over with them.

If anyone had any more information for him, then he would be willing to give them all the gold in the world to get his wife back. Eelis, Fili noticed, also tagged along. The older dwarf was quite good at going around without being seen. And, to Fili's annoyance, shadowed Fili as much as possible. He had a feeling that Eelis was worried about him, which is why he followed him around like a mother hen most of the time. He wondered if his mother had asked Eelis to look after him.

It was a good thing that Tauriel had come with them. It was a group of about two dozen travelers, a few humans, but mostly elves. The majority of them had lighter, golden hair but there were a couple who had black hair as well. Fili called out in the common tongue a welcome. It was then that he noticed another person with them, all cloaked in gray, who looked surprised to see them.

He saw Gandalf whisper to the elf-lord in charge, it appeared and he hailed Fili back.

Fili trotted up to them on his pony and acknowledged the elf in charge (it was obvious exactly who was the one in charge) with a nod of deference.

"This is Lord Celeborn, Fili. Celeborn, this is Prince Fili, the crown prince of Erebor. His brother, Kili. Eelis, his father-in-law; Prince Bain, of Dale; Dwalin, one of the finest dwarf warriors in this world; and Tauriel, Thranduil's former captain of the guard."

Celeborn only acknowledged them with a nod, although his eyes lingered on Tauriel with interest.

"Why are you out of the mountain Fili?" Gandalf asked, looking quite concerned at the vast dwarf army in the distance.

Fili cleared his throat to begin speaking, but was interrupted when Celeborn seemed to look right through him.

He looked Fili straight in the eyes and said, "They took a dwarrowdam, didn't they?"

Fili only nodded and said, "Yes. My wife."

Gandalf looked at Fili. "Fili, is Eira expecting a child?"

Fili's eyes widened and he asked, "How did you know?"

Celeborn and Gandalf exchanged a significant look.

"Come, counsel with us. Bring your army near. Perhaps we can exchange tales." Lord Celeborn said to Fili, nodding at the rest of Fili's companions. Fili gave orders to Bain and Dwalin, asking them to bring the rest of the army forward and that these were not foes. Fili, Kili, Eelis and Tauriel followed Celeborn and Gandalf into a small clearing. Fili immediately got off of his pony, and one of the elves came.

Fili hesitated to leave his pony with the elf. "It is alright, Prince Fili. This is a fine gelding. I promise to just brush him down and make sure he gets watered and fed."

Fili nodded and said, "Of course. Thank you."

Celeborn overheard the exchange. "A dwarf that says thank you. I thought I'd never see it in my lifetime."

Eelis only grunted at the barb. "Haven't I told you? Fili is extraordinarily polite for a dwarf. Seems to think it's okay for alliances between humans and elves." Gandalf commented, a slight twinkle in his eyes though his voice was grave.

"Aye, father has spoken highly of Prince Fili and Prince Kili, grandfather." One of the dark-haired elves said.

They settled themselves in the clearing and Fili and Kili were introduced to Lord Elrond's sons, the two elves with dark hair. They were then introduced to a dark, stern man by the name of Berondir, of Gondor.

"It is grave news that you bring us, Fili. Tell me everything."

And so, Fili did. He told him first of Thorin's supposed illness and increasing paranoia; the attack by the orcs at their Durin's Day celebration; Laina's death and the wraith; Bilbo figuring out that Lara was poisoning Thorin; and finally, the collapse of the healing hall and Eira's mysterious disappearance.

"A wraith? They attached a wraith to this young dwarrowdam?" Celeborn asked. "That takes remarkable strength and power."

Fili only nodded.

Eelis commented. "It doesn't matter. We know it's the white mountain dwarves."

Gandalf looked at Fili sharply. "Are you sure?"

Fili nodded. "A raven brought me Eira's marriage braid, torn straight from her scalp. He told me that it was near the white mountains. She was with a band of orcs and they were heading toward Misterier."

Gandalf only sighed and said, once again, "You're certain Eira was pregnant?"

"Yes. We said that. Actually, you guessed it. Gandalf, what's going on?" It was Kili this time, who sounded frustrated at Gandalf's reaction.

Celeborn spoke. "One of my wife's friends, a former hand maid of hers, has gone missing. She was on the edges of Lorien, gathering flowers. It's usually safe in that part of the woods. She disappeared." Celeborn looked straight at Fili and said in a somber voice, "She, also, was expecting a child."

Fili remembered something that Lara had told him. How she wished it wasn't Eira and that she had genuinely liked his wife. She almost felt remorse that Eira was the one taken.

"I've been looking for my sister-in-law," the grave man, Berondir, from Gondor said. "She was traveling with her son and my brother, her husband, when they were set upon by orcs as well. We found the bodies of my brother and nephew and the rest of their traveling party, to give them proper burials, but not her. After running into Gandalf and Lord Celeborn...well...she was also pregnant."

Fili and Kili exchanged incredulous looks.

"And," Gandalf commented, "A distant cousin of Bilbo's went missing from Bree. She and her husband were expecting their first child. I heard about it from one of the Dunedain who patrol the area. The shire is in an uproar about it."

Eelis' quiet voice was heard first. "You're telling me that someone is going around and kidnapping expecting females from their homes?"

"Why?" Kili asked. "What would someone want with a pregnant halfling, dam, elf and human?"

"What do they have in common?" Celeborn asked. He then turned to Gandalf. "You were right, Mithrandir."

"They're all expecting a baby," Tauriel said, in answer to Lord Celeborn's question.

Kili looked dumbfounded still. Fili began putting things together though. "The Firebrand dwarves have allied themselves with orcs and wraiths. They revolted against the former family over eighty years ago. Whose to say that they haven't promised something to their new master?"

"Why do they need infants?" Fili asked. He looked at Gandalf, his eyes wide with fear for his wife and unborn child. Gandalf mulled over whether he should tell him or not.

"Dammit, Gandalf, just tell me what they're going to do to her." Fili commanded.

Celeborn nodded at Gandalf. "He deserves to know, Mithrandir."

"They say the sacrifice of the more pure, most innocent, is the most powerful."

The blood drained out of his face. "They're going to kill the babes."

Gandalf nodded his head solemnly. "As soon as they're born."

Fili put his hands in his face and then looked up. "A sacrifice?" He looked at Celeborn and Gandalf. "To Sauron? Yes? But, if that's happening in Misterier..."

"Do not ask any more about it here, Fili, where evil eyes are watching at this moment." Fili felt a slight shiver down his spine. Gandalf was correct. They were too exposed-too close to the Dol Guldur and too close to Mordor. "It is a theory, at best."

Fili nodded and said, "Well, we're leading our army to engage the Firebrand dwarves and the orcs they've allied with in combat. I have no intentions of letting that fate befall my wife and child."

The younger, dark-haired elves, Elrohir and Elladan stood up and bowed to Fili. "Our mother was taken by orcs." Celeborn looked away, feeling despair at his daughter's fate. "Although we rescued her, we couldn't help her forget all that had happened."

Elrohir commented, "We will help you find your wife, before it's too late."

"Yes." Gandalf said, lighting his pipe suddenly. "I believe it would be for the best if we all joined forces. My gaze can only reach so far. The leader of the Firebrand dwarves is able to keep me out."

"Aye, he kept out my lady as well. I do not know what power he has, but it is significant." Celeborn turned to Fili. "Shall we join forces, young prince?"

Fili only nodded. "The sooner that we can find them-all of them, the better." Fili said. He then left the small council, excusing himself. He was followed by his brother, Eelis and Tauriel as they headed back to their ponies so that they could bring word to the army and leaders.

Celeborn and Gandalf watched him leave. "You're right Mithrandir. I never thought that I'd see such a clever dwarf."

Gandalf nodded. "Aye. Fili is often the most level-headed of his family and probably the exception to most of the dwarf clans. He will lead them well as king. Most dwarves have a good heart, you know. Fili has a keen intelligence besides a compassionate heart-most dwarves only care of their own, as you know. But Fili is different." He turned to Celeborn. "He had the same fate as Glorifindel, you know. He was returned to this world from the Halls of Mandos after being killed in battle."

Celeborn looked surprised. "I see. And I thought that I had seen it all."

* * *

Runa was escorted with several guards as she walked Eira back to the room that she shared with the other females. The door opened and Runa pushed Eira in. "Be a good lass from now on, or you'll lose more than that."

Eira was pale in the face, and she kept flashing back to only a few minutes earlier, when Jarl had severed her smallest finger from her right hand. She had watched him do it, refusing to look at the dwarf leader. Instead, she saw the blade come down quickly, severing through the skin, tendon and bone all at once.

She hadn't made a sound. She was oddly proud of herself for that, even though it had hurt more than anything that she had felt in her entire life. She looked at her hand, the white bandage covering the stump that used to be her pinky finger. The blood was already starting to soak through the bandage. It would take a while to heal, Runa had told her, but according to the midwife, she was a wicked dwarrowdam and she deserved the punishment.

Perhaps now, Runa had lectured her as they walked back, she would remember to treat Jarl with more respect.

Rivenna and the others watched as she walked to her bed, as pale as death and just sat down.

"What happened to you?" Poppy asked curiously, looking frightened. She touched her own throat as she examined Eira.

"Are there bruises?" Eira asked, reaching up her left hand to touch her throat. It hurt so bad, and she could barely speak. Her voice was hoarse.

"Aye," Leah replied. "And your hand." She pointed with a quivering finger to Eira's bandaged hand.

"It was quick," Eira said, trying to give them a small, bemused smile so that they wouldn't worry about her. She still wasn't used to be people fussing over her.

"Jarl, the king of the Firebrands, who are the dwarves that live here, told me that if I wrote my husband to tell him not to come, then he would keep him alive. I just had to send him away. And then he asked me to marry him after, so I could give him children because apparently he's infertile. I told him just as much, and he punished me."

Eira smiled sardonically. "I should probably learn to keep my mouth shut. But if he wanted me so badly to send Fili away, then he must be worried about them getting here in time." She then closed her eyes at the wave of pain that passed through her hand. Why did it feel like her finger was on fire? It wasn't there any more!

She felt tears come to her eyes and then she tried to breathe in deeply, but she couldn't. In fact, she felt like she couldn't breathe at all. She was going to die here. Her babe would be killed and Fili would be left on his own. Her Fili. She completely burst into tears as she thought of him.

"Shhh..."

"Oh, Eira..."

She felt several pairs of arms surround her. Poppy was closest to her, her arms completely encircled Eira's shoulders to the best of her ability. Leah had a hand on her upper back and Rivenna, touched her hair lightly. And then, Rivenna began to hum a song. She had no idea what it meant or what words went with it, but peace finally began to fall over her. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she realized, that now, even though it seemed so bleak and dark, she still wasn't quite alone.

* * *

Author's Notes: Next chapter is a doozy, and will be a bit longer. Chapters will probably be anything from 3000-7000 words from here on out. Just a warning if they're smaller than you're used to with my writing! To be honest, I just want to finish this fic...and I still have about nine-ten more chapters to go to wrap it all up. Cheers.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24—warning: mentions of prostitution (underage), violence, cultish activities, and other bloody stuff. Yeah. Fun chapter.

* * *

The dwarves of Erebor and men of Dale traveled with the elvish and human hunting party. Fili kept to himself most of the time as they pressed forward, occasionally speaking to the others, but most of the time, thinking of Eira and what was happening to her.

They were making good time still, and it didn't take long for them to come within the view of the White Mountain settlement. The outside gates were heavily guarded still, by an army of both dwarves and orcs. Fili was concerned.

They were in the outskirts of the White Mountains, where the plains of Rohan met with the Fangorn forest. The dwarves muttered distrustfully while in the shadows of the trees, but Fili hardly gave it any mind. They were commanded by Lord Celeborn to not raise an ax in the forest. While some of the dwarves muttered, Fili only told them to heed the elf-lord's words.

Fili met with Gandalf, Eelis, Kili, Tauriel, Dwalin and Nori. They had several plans with the elves and humans on the offensive, but Fili, himself, was more concerned about Eira than anybody else.

And so, he hatched his own plan.

"I want the three of you to go in to Misterier in disguise," he said, pointing to Nori, Dwalin and Kili. "You have to see what's going on in there for me. I do not want to be blindsided. And if you happen to find Eira, grab her. I am willing to help the elves and humans find their females but not at the expense of my wife."

Gandalf puffed his pipe slightly and said, "The humans and elves most likely feel the same way, Fili. You have the better chance of pulling something off though."

"So, grab Eira and go?" Nori asked, looking between the grayed wizard and Fili.

"Doubt it will be that easy," Dwalin grunted, his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Aye," Kili said grimly. "They probably have her locked away somewhere."

Fili nodded and then stared at Gandalf. "What do you think Gandalf? Is it worth the gamble? Will they be recognized?"

"The only one that would probably be recognized at a distance is Dwalin, I'm sure. Kili should be able to blend in well enough. But, even Dwalin can disguise himself with Nori's help."

Nori nodded his head at Gandalf's words. Gandalf looked at Fili in some concern before voicing his thoughts aloud.

"They would recognize you immediately. That golden hair is a rare color in dwarves. And you are the most renowned yellow-haired dwarf around." Fili's mouth was set in a grim line as his eyes narrowed at Gandalf's comment.

It was like the blasted wizard could read his mind.

Gandalf continued to speak, his eyes almost twinkling at Fili's annoyed glare. "Besides that, extra intelligence is always appreciated. And, if they are missing one of the pregnant females, they will not be able to go forward with the ritual. It would weaken them and give us more time." Gandalf said, taking another breath from his pipe.

Fili looked up sharply. "Why would they be unable to go forward?"

"It's just a conjecture, Fili. Sauron is missing his ultimate weapon. As I told you earlier, the second best for thing for him is to gather as much power about himself as possible. The most power granted from a blood sacrifice would be from the blood of innocents. Most would agree that the most innocent is a newborn child. It is ancient, powerful magic and it would grant him undeniable strength. But, if I am correct, which I believe that I am the majority of the time, that means that it would have to be blood spilled from all four of the races of free peoples of Middle-Earth. Finding a pregnant elleth or dwarrowdam is extremely hard. Your races do not procreate as easily as humans or hobbits. I believe if we were to either get the elleth or Eira out, then we would be able to delay that power going to Sauron. The question though, is how is this king managing to do it? He would need a powerful relic to channel this borrowed power of Sauron and to have a connection to him. I have a theory, but..." Gandalf trailed off and Fili looked up suddenly at Kili.

"Vail." Fili said the former councilor's name angrily.

Kili's eyes widened and then, he said, "He'll recognize us. All of us."

Dwalin only shrugged, "Then we kill him."

Nori nodded in agreement. "Aye. He's a traitor, isn't he?"

Fili gazed between his brother and friends. "No. Kill him if you must. But, I'd rather you smuggle him out if you can. I'd like to hear some things from him, before we condemn him to his death."

Gandalf nodded at Fili's words. "If you come across him, he could disprove or support our theory."

They nodded at Fili and Gandalf. Fili gave them some more instructions and then, they set off to make further plans with each other before planning on entering the mountain at dusk.

Gandalf and Fili watched them go while Eelis sat quietly observing, just as he usually did.

"Fili," Gandalf said quietly, "Jarl has to have a powerful relic, a conduit. Do you know what I am thinking of?"

Fili immediately looked at Gandalf, and said, "You mean a ring of power?"

Eelis whistled at Fili's question. Fili only concentrated on Gandalf.

"Not just one. One wouldn't be powerful enough on it's own."

"You think he has more than one of the rings?"

"I think he has all seven. It would be the only reason that he can keep out my own and Lady Galadriel's eyes." Gandalf commented.

Fili closed his eyes in dread and said, "How can we defeat him then?"

"He is still mortal." Gandalf answered. "All dwarves are, aren't they? I have no doubt that he will serve his purpose for Sauron without any real reward. Sauron treats his slaves the same as he treats his enemies. And that is all that this Jarl is to him."

* * *

It had been four days since Eira's finger had been cut off. Three times a day, a healer came in to make sure that no infection had set in. Eira didn't say anything at all to these healers, but she felt an overwhelming sadness at losing her finger.

And poor Fili, he would be devastated whenever Jarl decided to send his "message". Eira was sitting with the rest of the females in their comfortable prison when a group of serving dams entered. Eira smiled at the lass who always tended to her. She was a sweet, very young looking dwarrowdam. She was blessed with hair that was an even lighter blond than Fili's hair. She had icy blue eyes and was pale. But, she was a kind lass and she only spoke respectfully to Eira, calling her "princess" or "your highness" and doing her best to make Eira comfortable and bring her meals that she would enjoy.

Eira was looking at this lass, named Amaya, when she growled suddenly.

"Who did that?" Eira asked Amaya, pointing at the poor lass's darkening eye. It was completely bruised. Her eye itself appeared bloodshot and was swollen shut.

Amaya only swallowed, and her bottom lip quivered. She replied quietly, "It doesn't matter your highness. Would you like the soup today?"

Eira only sighed and said, "The soup is fine Amaya." She then reached out and touched the other dam's hand lightly.

"Can't you leave here?" Eira asked, feeling curious as to why the lass insisted on staying in this kingdom when someone had obviously raised a hand to her.

Amaya shook her head and looked around the room furtively.

"You're just as much a prisoner than I am." Eira said quietly, coming to the conclusion herself. She had heard rumors that the dwarrowdams of the White Mountains were not allowed to even learn their letters or numbers. They were not allowed to choose their own craft, but were expected to serve only.

Amaya only smiled at her cheerfully.

"It's not like that in Erebor, you know." Eira told her earnestly, hoping to make an impression that not all hope was not lost for these dwarrowdams. It wasn't just Amaya, but the other serving dwarrowdams that stiffened at her words.

"No sane dwarf would ever lay a hand on you there, and if he did, well, I'm not sure what would happen, but I do know what my husband would do." She stared at Amaya.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, Amaya. You don't deserve this."

Amaya pulled away tightly from Eira and nodded her head stiffly. No more words were exchanged between the two dams, and Eira ate her soup quietly, rubbing her stomach slightly. She didn't know exactly how much time she had left, but she had a feeling it would still be a couple of months before the babe was due. She hoped that Fili would come for her before then.

She had no idea how much longer Rivenna, the elleth had. She openly had a belly, but as she was so slim to begin with, Eira had no idea how much longer she would have. Tauriel had mentioned to her in passing that elves carried their babes for at least a year and sometimes longer. According to Tauriel there was no rushing, but on average, they came after 12-14 months. The hobbit, Poppy, looked as if she was going to burst out of her tunic at any moment. She waddled around their rooms, sighing fearfully, although when she turned her gaze to any of the other females present, would wave away their concerns with a small grin in their direction. But her usual bright, bubbly smile never reached her eyes and always fell as soon as she thought they weren't looking.

Leah as well, appeared to be on her last nerves. But unlike Poppy, she did not try to hide her fear. She only sat in the darkness, sometimes crying over her dead husband and child; and then other times just sleeping in bed or staring at the wall.

Of course she was scared.

Eira felt only a fool wouldn't be afraid in their positions. Their babes were all in the safety of their wombs while they surrounded by enemies. And Eira knew that Jarl wanted their babes; he had confirmed it himself during their last meeting. They were just waiting for the day when the ax would fall.

That day came sooner than expected.

* * *

Kili kept his head low, wrapped in some rags that Nori had pushed him into. They managed to sneak their way into Misterier without too many issues.

Dwalin wore a flat cap on his head, to cover his tattooed head. That would have drawn more attention than anything else, since he had such personal tattoos on his scalp. They all wore long tunics, trousers and no weapons on themselves openly.

They each had daggers strapped under their clothing. They pretended to be beat upon merchants, and fell in with a caravan, doubling back a half mile. They ran into some luck, seeing a group of merchants already coming into the front gates of the White Mountains.

None of the dwarves gave them a second glance, already feeling so dreary already. They followed the group into the front gates and then, began to poke around.

They decided to do some reconnaissance around the city. As they walked through the streets, Kili felt distress at the scenes before him. There were dwarfling children, just lounging on the street, with dirty, grubby faces looking at them sadly. Kili, who, like Fili, had always felt a gentle heart, raged at the fact that these poor children had no mother or father or kin at all looking after them.

They were far too skinny, and injured, it appeared, with sores covering their legs and arms as well. There was one young dwarfling girl in particular that looked up at Kili with sorrowful eyes and offered him services for a bit of gold.

Kili felt revulsion in his stomach at the lass' proposition. She couldn't have been older than 20, so young, and it appeared as though she had already known the intimate touch of dwarf.

Dwalin openly growled at the lass, about to reply something to her sharply. When, all of a sudden, Nori stepped toward the lass. He dropped her a few coins and murmured something softly to her in Khuzdul. She nodded at him fearfully, and glancing at the two other dwarves and nodded before scuttling off.

She walked down an alleyway, and found a door. She fumbled for a key, and opened the door. She walked in first, lighting a candle on a worn table. There was a small bed in the room, and a rickety chair. There were hardly any other possessions.

She glanced fearfully between the three dwarves and then settled herself on the bed, shrinking into herself.

"No need to worry lass. We're not here for those services. We want some information, that's all." Nori said, holding up his hands and placating her.

"I don't understand," she whispered softly. Dwalin shifted from foot to foot before blurting out.

"What's your name lass? And how old are you?"

"Rina. I'm 24." They all sucked in their breaths.

"Mahal. You're still a child. Where are your parents?"

"Amad is dead. Adad is dead."

"No other kin?" Nori demanded of her gently.

She looked to the side of the room. In the dark, they had not noticed a small cradle. "My little cousin. His mother, my sister-in-law works in the palace. She doesn't make enough money, but we can get by."

"How long have you been on the streets?" Nori asked.

"The last year."

"And...you have clients—dwarves that accept your offers?"

She looked at them surprised and replied, "Aye."

Kili felt sick once again at the idea of a dwarf taking this young, innocent child to their bed. What was wrong with these dwarves?

"Lass," Dwalin started to say. He cleared his throat. Dwalin had always had a soft spot for children, especially the ones that were usually forgotten. He and Balin felt that they would never have a chance to have their own children, and so they looked at Kili and Fili as their own as well.

He looked over at Nori, realizing that the former thief was probably the best one to talk to this lass.

"What does your sister-in-law do in the palace?" Nori asked gently. He pulled out five gold coins. She watched his gold with ill-concealed greed in her eyes.

"She's a maid in the kitchen. That's it." Rina answered him. He handed her the coins. She moved them into a small purse.

"Has she mentioned anything...interesting to you at all about her job?"

Rina looked at them and shifted. She then said, "I shouldn't say what she's told me. Even for some gold."

"How well does King Jarl treat your people, Miss Rina?" Kili asked. "Why are children like you on the streets, ill and begging for food and coin with whatever you have, including your own body?"

Rina mulled over his question before answering with a more confident voice.

"My brother's wife comes home injured sometimes. If they knew she had her son, they would most likely force her out of her job. The only way we can survive is to work. They take the menfolk." Rina cleared her voice. "They take our menfolk into the army. We are not allowed to take a dwarf as a husband. They were not allowed to marry, but they always spoke of each other as if they were married anyway."

She lowered her voice even more. "The dwarves are forced into labor or the army. We are forced into the brothels or other services. There is nothing else we can do. That is how it is here." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Who are you? You would know this if you lived here."

Kili nodded his head at them. "We need to know any information that your sister-in-law has told you. We will pay you to stay here. None of us will hurt you."

She bit her lip and said, "I have to speak to her about it, my lords. But..."

"Is this the only room?" Dwalin asked suddenly looking around.

"No. This is Amaya's room. I have a room as well, and then we have a small kitchen through there." She pointed suddenly at the door to the side of the room.

"We can sleep on whatever floor you have available," Nori said with a bright smile. "We mean you no harm. Just some information."

Kili nodded and then said, "And perhaps, we can help you find your way to Erebor. There's a much better life for you waiting there."

Dwalin and Nori glared slightly at Kili. Damn that younger prince's loose tongue.

Kili cleared his throat as Rina looked at them with wide, dark eyes and said, "Oh. You're from Erebor, then?"

They didn't answer.

"You can stay here. But we'll charge you 200 gold a night." A dam with light blond hair approached them, slipping in from another dark corner of the room. This must have been Rina's sister-in-law. Kili wondered how much she had heard of their conversation.

She looked over the three dwarves and said, "I have a feeling that you can help us as much as I can help you."

* * *

A cry broke out in the night, suddenly awaking Eira. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. She heard the noise of distress again.

It was coming from Poppy's bed. She was laying on her side in bed, clutching her large belly in pain. Eira suddenly awoke into action. She practically jumped out of bed (as much as she could considering how large her own belly was now). She rushed over to Poppy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Poppy looked up at Eira, her eyes glazed over in pain. Eira shushed her and said, "It will be okay."

Poppy only shook her head. She looked past Eira and Eira turned to see Rivenna and Leah standing to look at the poor halfling in pity.

"That's a lie, Eira. They're going to kill us. All of us." She said softly. "We all know it." She suddenly gripped Eira's hand tightly in pain.

There was a sudden knocking on the door that led into their room. Rivenna and Leah looked at the door. In marched Runa and a couple of others.

"Is it time then?" Runa asked, looking at the halfling with a sneering expression. She practically shoved Eira to the side. She noticed that Jarl stood at the door, in the hallway still, watching the interaction with avid attention.

Eira watched as the midwife, pulled off Poppy's undergarments and gave her a rather rough examination while she laid on the bed, writhing in pain.

"Help her!" Eira finally lost her temper and yelled at the midwife. "Give her some herbs. Do something for her to help the pain!"

Runa turned to glare at Eira and said, "The pain is part of the process, you stupid dam." Eira ignored the healer and focused on trying to help Poppy as she struggled with the labor pains.

"Poppy, just try to breathe in deeply," Eira said to her, hoping to give her some encouragement.

Runa ignored her while two guards ran to Runa's side. One of them gently maneuvered Eira to the side as they picked up Poppy. She was writhing in pain.

Eira turned her attention to Jarl.

"Help her! Just don't stand there! There are ways to help ease her pain!"

Jarl stared at Eira and then said to one of his guards, "Escort Princess Eira to the ceremony. She might be interested to know exactly what her own fate will be."

She looked around at Rivenna and Leah, who only watched in fear and concern as Eira was marched out behind the now openly screaming and squirming Poppy.

It wasn't a long march down below the castle. It was a large stone dungeon. She was led, almost gently down a long, winding stone stare case. Torches dotted the walls every so often, casting an eerie shadow on the steps.

Inside of the dungeon, engraven onto the cold, gray floor, was a circle. Inside of the circle was the same eye that Eira recalled Runa making into the floor before she was whisked away. The circle design stretched into four long marks—they appeared to be moats. Eira's eyes followed the path of the moats. At the end of each one, there was a pillar. Behind the pillar, from the wall, hung chains. It was there, at one of these points, that Poppy was hung up on.

She was roughly chained to the stone wall behind her. Eira stared in shock as they made her stand up, even though her knees and legs were trembling beneath her in pain. She was grunting something fierce, and wailing in pain.

Eira felt a stirring of pity for the poor hobbit lass. She didn't know what to do though. She was held tightly to the side, outside of the circle and points, watched now by three guards. Suddenly, a door opened into the dungeon, and in walked Jarl, dressed in robes of a dark maroon color. They were made of a heavy silk and appeared to be finely crafted. As he walked past Eira, giving her a cool smile, she noticed that he wore seven rings on his hands. And on the back of his robe, was an all-seeing eye.

Eira felt a shiver of fear work through her and she felt nauseated.

Why was it that she felt as though something wanted to consume her? To consume Poppy?

Jarl was followed into the dungeon by a handful of dwarves, and one orc—Vornog. He glanced over at Eira with a grim smile and said something in the Black Speech to Jarl.

He obviously understood because he glanced at Eira once again and said, "No, not yet. She was trying to give us commands. It's time that she learned that she is not royalty here."

Eira's eyes widened and she watched, while Poppy grunted and moaned in the background. Runa, who stood besides Poppy, quickly informed Jarl from where she stood by Poppy.

"She must have been laboring all yesterday—the babe is making its descent."

Jarl nodded and said to Eira, "Excellent. Watch closely Eira." He gave her a wicked grin and then, along with Vornog, walked up the steps to the dais where Poppy was locked up.

Eira couldn't tear her eyes away. She longed to help Poppy, to try and give her some comfort. But then, she saw Vornog following Jarl up the set of stairs. She watched as the halfling arched her back in one last feral scream, and Runa, who was kneeling right by the birth canal, caught a bloody babe in her arms.

Eira heard the newborn wail and watched Poppy who was looking at them in fear. Poppy, who was always so kind and cheerful in the three weeks that she had lived there.

She sucked in a deep breath of pain, and then sobbed, "Please, please don't take her. Please."

Runa took the babe, and wrapped her in a dark red swaddling blanket and then with black straps, tied the babe in place on the pillar that led to the moat.

"No. Please don't-"

Eira screamed, "No!", just as Runa had returned to Poppy, and slashed her throat, cutting off the halfling's protestations.

Jarl looked up at Eira, and, to Eira's revulsion smiled. He then raised a dagger and began to say some words.

He used the Black Speech as he spoke, and as he chanted the words that Eira did not recognize, a swirling darkness seemed to cover him, as if he was consumed by a dark entity.

Eira looked around her and noticed that while Vornog looked on in concentration, the rest of the dwarves down in the dungeon, about a dozen or so, had the same colored robes as Jarl, and had their hoods on and their heads bowed, as if in reverence of their leader.

Eira felt sick once again. She glanced at Poppy. She felt tears prick her eyes. As much as she wanted to help, as much as she wanted to save them all, she was powerless, once again to do anything at all.

Jarl's speech ended suddenly. There was a flash of silver.

Eira looked up, and then, she screamed once again as she saw the blood from the dead infant travel down the pillar, and into the floored moat, where it made its way into the center of the eye. It glowed bright red and then faded into the gray stone once again, as if there had been no blood there in the first place.

A strong, sweeping feeling came over the room. Jarl stepped back and he smiled. He clenched his fist and then looked down at his hands curiously. He then gave an approving nod.

He looked at Runa and said, "Make sure Eira gets back to her room."

Eira looked at the poor body of the babe, who had a single stab wound in her chest, and then Poppy, who was still strapped up in her chains. She felt tears running down her cheeks but she couldn't find it in her to stop crying. Instead, she felt numb, and she felt as if the only thing that she could do was cry.

Runa led her up to her room, lecturing her about her fate and how she should have treated Jarl better the entire time.

Eira felt nothing at the healer's arrogant words.

It would have been better if she had never married Fili. It would have been better if she had not ended up with child. Eira closed her eyes tightly as she entered the room. She then opened them.

Leah was up immediately. "Where's Poppy?"

Eira only shook her head, her lip trembling. She put a hand on her mouth to try and stifle the sob that bubbled up.

"He's going to kill us all, isn't he?" Leah asked. She sat down by Eira. Eira glanced at Rivenna, who was sitting as well.

She wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

 _What about our children?_

Eira cleared her throat and then said, with a strangled voice. "Them too."

Leah put a hand on her mouth. "Why? Why are they doing this to us?"

Eira took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's a ritual of some sort. They chained her up. They killed her right after the delivery. And then, he spoke in the Black Speech, I think, and the babe—he killed her too. It was some sort of ceremony—a cult."

 _Was there an engraving on the floor?_ Rivenna wrote the question.

"A circle, and an eye. The eye began to glow when the blood reached it." Eira whispered, holding herself tightly. If she survived this ordeal, she knew that she would never forget what happened to poor Poppy and her newborn.

"We can't do anything?" Leah asked desperately.

Rivenna shook her head and then bowed her own head as if in prayer. Eira nodded as Leah grimly sat down on her other side in the darkness of the room.

* * *

The servant that worked in the palace, Rina's cousin, was named Amaya. She knew immediately who the dwarves were.

"You're looking for Princess Eira, aren't you?" Amaya asked them, her eyes roving over them in curiosity. She had made them a supper, along with Rina's help. Nori was currently holding her son, a strapping lad of only two years named Bjarni. He had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, and while Nori held him he realized how much he missed his own three hellions.

Kili nodded and then asked, "Have you seen her at all? Is she being treated well?"

She bit her lip before ladling some stew into a bowl for Kili. With all the gold that they had paid her and Rina, they could afford to eat well for a little while, at least. And these dwarves weren't taking advantage of Rina's delicate, beautiful body, like so many Firebrands did.

"I serve her food, three meals a day. She is very kind to me." Amaya replied, hoping that they wouldn't ask her too much more about Eira's condition. She knew, however, that was probably a long shot. If everything that Eira said was correct about the dwarves in Erebor, she knew that they would be angry after hearing how their princess had been treated.

"Is she being held as a prisoner?"

"They're all prisoners." Amaya answered softly. Dwalin had noticed immediately that this dam had a bruised face.

"Who hurt you?" Dwalin asked her, sounding more concerned then he probably should have been.

Amaya shrugged her shoulders. "'Tis nothing. The princess was angry when she saw it too." Amaya looked at them and then asked, "She told me that Erebor was a better place to live. That we would be treated better there. And that if anyone laid a hand on her, then she had every right to fight back against him."

Nori nodded his head in approval. "That sounds like our princess."

"Is she being treated well then, even if she's a prisoner and is with the other pregnant females?" Kili asked.

Amaya wanted to nod but then shook her head. Honesty was the best way to go with these dwarves. She did not know if King Jarl had really intended on sending the severed finger as a message or not. This might be there only way to know that Eira was truly in danger. And she did like Eira a great deal. "No. Besides giving her food, over the past two weeks I've had to make sure that...that an infection hasn't set in on her finger."

"Her finger?" Kili asked, feeling confused.

Amaya shook her head. "No. I mean." She sighed and then said, "He cut off her finger to send a message to her husband. I've been treating...the stump...over the last ten days to make sure no infection has set in."

The three dwarves gasped slightly. They exchanged glances and Kili said, "Fili is going to be furious."

"Aye. That's an understatement though, lad. Think of how Eelis will react as well." Dwalin said, as he itched to reach for one of his axes himself.

Nori stopped Kili and Dwalin before saying to the lass, "We need your help. We can't get into the palace to save her from any of the normal entrances. Are there any secret tunnels or passages?"

Amaya bit her lip. She could be branded a traitor if she told them all that she knew of the palace. But, she happened to like Eira a great deal, and she had a feeling that Eira would help her get out of Misterier and into Erebor.

"I-"

There was a sudden knock at the door. Amaya and Rina exchanged glances before Amaya said, "I think it's your door, Rina. You might have a client-" Amaya said it in some disapproval, sighing slightly as if in defeat.

Rina blushed and then nodded. She stood up immediately, and left the kitchen with a quick excuse. She closed the door that led into her bedroom, which led out in to the alleyway behind her.

Amaya looked after her sadly and Dwalin asked, "How can you let her do that?"

"I'm powerless." Amaya stared at Dwalin. "Rina has always been beautiful. The first few times she was taken to a dwarf's bed was without her consent. Her father was killed protesting her treatment. Her brother, my husband, was forced into the army when he tried to file a complaint as well. I took her in after that. She feels it's the only way that she can help me. She can't get work or training, due to the fact that she's seen as impure now." Amaya snorted.

Kili shook his head and then stood up, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the lass' room. It was more conversation than anything else at the moment, thank Mahal. If any other noises started to emanate from the room, he was going to have to go in there and kill the dwarf that dared to lay a hand on the young lass.

"We'll pay you enough gold to get her off the streets for your help," Kili said immediately. He walked to the barrel that was full of water in order to help clean their dishes. He put his dishes away and walked back towards the small, crowded, kitchen table.

He stopped suddenly as he passed the door. He touched the door gently and leaned his head forward. He had heard some muffled talking and he knew that he recognized one of those voices.

It appeared that Mahal, their maker, was indeed smiling on them today.

Amaya began to protest as Kili gestured for Dwalin. Dwalin raised his eyebrows, almost as if reading the younger dwarf's thoughts. The two of them suddenly broke down the door. Standing across from Rina's bed, in only his trousers, was Vail. His eyes widened when he saw them and he began to quickly back away from the dam.

Poor Rina's face was bright red. She suddenly felt a cloak around her from Nori, who gently placed it on her shoulders and ushered her out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen. Dwalin immediately pounced on Vail, punching him in the face. The force of the punch knocked him into the wall, and proceeded to knock him unconscious.

Kili stepped forward and said, "Figures. He's always been a scumbag."

"You know Lord Vail?" Amaya asked, holding her son to her suddenly, feeling frightened.

"Of course. He used to sit on my uncle's council." Kili said in reply.

Amaya's mouth became and 'O'. Amaya, while a servant, was a quick lass. She realized immediately that the younger dwarf that had just spoken and had given away that they were from Erebor was indeed one of the princes. He must have been Eira's brother-in-law then.

Nori said to the lasses as Amaya was mulling over her thoughts, "Get warm clothes and a few blankets. We need to leave."

Amaya and Rina immediately began to protest.

Kili interrupted them as Dwalin hefted Vail over his shoulder.

"Someone will come looking for Vail. If they can trace Vail to you, and he's missing, they will take you prisoner. We won't let anything happen to you. You'll be safer in the midst of our army than you would be in here."

Amaya and Rina nodded in understanding. He had made it sound so easy.

They packed quickly, and then, with the Rina and Amaya's knowledge of the more seedy areas of the settlement, managed to escape out of a little known exit, and find their way back to the army's encampment.

* * *

Fili saw his wife. Her light brown hair framed her face, creating a curtain around them as she hovered over him. She kissed him softly on the lips. He eagerly returned her kiss. He flipped her onto her back and he began to kiss her once again, slowly touching, kissing and nipping desperately at every inch of skin he could reach.

And then, she disappeared.

He felt a cool breeze surrounding him. He looked and saw Eira, in the distance. She held a small babe in her arms. He smiled and began running towards her. But, it seemed that not matter how far he ran, he was unable to reach her. She was only getting further and further away.

And then, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around, and she stood right behind him.

"You're too late," she informed him. He looked at her concerned and was about to respond when he realized that the voice she used wasn't her own—it was a harrowing, cruel voice that sent shivers down his spine. And when she smiled at him, she didn't bare teeth, but fangs instead. He stepped back before hearing a scream.

He whipped around once again. A pale, white orc, held up his wife, and with a broad sword, pierced her chest from her back. On the floor next to Eira and the orc, lay a lifeless, newborn babe, covered in blood.

Fili woke up from his slumber, his breathing hard. He was covered from head to toe in sweat. He sat up on the small camping cot, and did his best to get air into his lungs. He had been hyperventilating. He tried to shake the image out of his mind of his poor dead wife and babe. But he couldn't.

Eira meant everything to him. If she or the babe didn't survive, then the chances were that he wouldn't either. He would have failed his promises, the commitments that he had made to her.

He put his hands in his face and prayed to Mahal, his maker, to watch over her for a little longer.

* * *

Author's Note: *quickly posts chapter and then runs away in shame since it took me so long* Sorry about the delay.

On the plus side, I'm working on the epilogue! Just have the final drafts to edit in between and then the epilogue will be up and we'll be done.

This is probably the goriest chapter. There may be mentions of things, but you know, this one kind of shows the intended fate of all those poor females and babies. Honestly, I'm super morbid.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

There was some rumbling through the camp of dwarves early the next morning.

Apparently, while Fili slept restlessly, Kili, Nori, and Dwalin had returned back to the camp. They immediately found Gandalf, who had only appeared to be mildly perturbed by the fact that two dwarrowdams and dwarf lad accompanied them back to the camp.

Nori went with the dwarrowdams and the lad, leading them to a tent in order to get some rest. Kili and Dwalin took a still unconscious Vail to a separate tent.

Gandalf followed them in.

"Should we get Fili up?" Gandalf asked, glancing at the silent and bruised Vail. It was obvious that Dwalin had not been gentle with him during the trip.

Kili shook his head. "No. He hasn't been sleeping well. Vail won't be talking any time soon anyway."

"Very well," Gandalf said, watching as Dwalin tied up the former ambassador with jerky movements.

Dwalin only growled slightly, then commented, "Get some sleep yourself, Kili. I'll stand guard."

Kili nodded and then commented, "Very well. Send someone as soon as he awakes."

Dwalin nodded in understanding while Gandalf and Kili left the tent. Kili stifled a yawn. Gandalf only raised his eyebrows.

"I would like to be present while you question him." Gandalf told Kili. There was no room for argument. Plus, Kili was sure that Gandalf was handy in an interrogation.

Kili nodded and then commented, "As you wish."

Kili then headed off to his own tent. When he entered, he saw that Tauriel had pulled both of their cots together. They had not engaged in intercourse yet, but it was obvious that she very much wanted it from him. She was spooning his pillow. As soon as the flap of the tent door closed. She jerked awake, her flame colored hair splayed all around her, holding out one of her daggers. She dropped her defensive stance immediately as she recognized her love.

"Oh Kili." She opened her arms to him and he immediately went to her. He kissed her desperately, holding her to him tightly, and she returned the kiss in earnest before pulling back.

"I was worried." She whispered to him, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

He held her to himself tightly, spooning her gently against him as they both drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

When Fili awoke the next morning, Bofur was waiting for him immediately outside the tent. Fili's hair was messier than usual, and he looked more drawn and pale than he'd ever seen the lad. This entire ordeal was beginning to take it's toll on him.

Fili raised his eyebrows at Bofur in question. Bifur was also present as well, along with Ori and Dori.

Apparently, something had happened.

"What's going on?" Fili asked immediately.

"Kili, Dwalin and Nori returned last night—with four dwarves in tow." Fili looked slightly concerned.

"Two dwarrowdams, a babe, and Lord Vail." Fili pursed his lips. What were they thinking, bring three innocents into a war camp? However, Fili also trusted his brother's judgment. Kili always followed his heart—it hardly ever failed him.

And so, Fili only shrugged his shoulders before commenting, "Well, at least they brought Vail. I'm sure that they had their reasons for bringing the others." Fili followed the other three dwarves to the mess area of the camp.

As they got their rationed breakfast from some of Bombur's borrowed workers, Fili caught sight of Nori, who was carrying a little dwarf lad in his arms, followed by two dwarrowdams. One of the dwarrowdams was young—she couldn't be much older than he, Kili or Eira. The other dam, Fili realized with a start, wasn't technically a grown dam. She was young—far too young. Still in the mid stages of adolescence from what he could gather from seeing her at a distance.

The younger one was a tiny little thing, who walked with her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture as her eyes took in all the dwarves around her. The dams and the lad all seemed relatively comfortable with Nori though.

It didn't surprise Fili in the least.

Nori, while he was a criminal at one point, also had a soft spot for unfortunate souls. And that term was the perfect way to describe the two lasses.

Fili approached with his plate slowly.

One of the dams, with light blond hair, the older one, said, "Hello," as she noticed him walking towards them.

It was a very cautious greeting. It was obvious that she was on the defensive. Fili looked toward Nori with raised eyebrows.

Fili then turned back to the dam and said, "Good morning. Perhaps you would like to join us for breakfast."

The lass blinked and then nodded to Fili, slowly. The other dam, who was still looking around like a frightened, wispy bird startled slightly.

Fili glanced at her and said in a quiet, gentle voice, "Nobody will hurt you here. I pledge my honor on that."

She looked at Fili. Nori nodded at her in encouragement and Fili had to suppress a smile. With that little lad in Nori's arms, it appeared as though he was missing his own bairns.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly. Fili did his best to give her a comforting smile before he led the way back to a private area around the large fire. There were several logs sitting around the fire. Fili and the other dwarves all waited for the lasses to sit themselves and then they sat as well.

As if drawn by the tension, Gandalf suddenly appeared as well with a plate of his own food. He settled himself on the ground.

Gandalf had the most impeccable timing.

They ate in silence at first until Nori introduced his two brothers to the dams. Fili watched with mild interest, hoping not to scare them off. Nori then introduced, Bofur, Bifur, and Gandalf.

Kili and Tauriel showed up halfway through the introductions. The lasses looked up in surprise at the elf maiden.

It was at this point that Nori said, "And, of course you've met Kili already. This is his lady love Tauriel. And this is our leader, Prince Fili." Nori said, pointing to Fili.

Fili bowed to them and said, "At your service. You'll be safe here. Now, tell me. What do you know of my wife?"

The older one blinked and said, "Oh. Of course. You're Princess Eira's husband. She's been very kind to me."

Fili was silent, taking in this small morsel of information. This lass had met his Eira! Was that why they brought her back?

Then Tauriel asked, "Is she well?"

"Aye. For the most part. At first I didn't think she was pregnant, like the others, but after a few weeks she suddenly grew over night."

Fili's face brightened at the thought of Eira pregnant.

And all of a sudden, there was another presence sitting to Fili's side. Gandalf quickly introduced Eelis to the lasses.

"My daughter—she's been treated well at least, even if she is a prisoner?"

Kili shook his head at Amaya.

Her eyes widened and then said, "Oh. Um..."

"Tell us," Fili said, his voice stern and commanded.

"Fili. She shouldn't. You'll..." Kili tried to say in a soothing voice.

"He hurt her then?" Eelis asked, feeling something fierce at the idea of his daughter being injured by King Jarl.

Amaya said, "I've heard that King Jarl desired her as his wife. I heard he tried to convince her to write a letter to you, Prince Fili. She was to write that she didn't love you and she would release you from your marriage. I don't know what else happened, but I heard she refused and even called...er… his virility into question."

Eelis found himself smiling. He felt pride in his daughter's loyalty toward her husband and her pluckiness. That was from growing up with the Rohirrim as neighbors, he had no doubt.

"What happened to her after that?" Fili asked quietly.

"He cut off her finger. To send a message to you, apparently." She said softly. "I've been helping take care of her, to make sure she doesn't get an infection-"

There was an angry growl that came from Fili at her words. She flinched slightly.

Eelis put a hand on Fili's shoulder. "Calm yourself Fili. Don't blame the lass."

Fili closed his eyes, opening and closing his hands tightly, looking at his own fingers.

After a few long seconds he asked, "Forgive me. I-"

Amaya only nodded before Gandalf cut into the conversation. "There are three other pregnant women—a human, a halfling and an elf, correct?"

"There were three others," Amaya said, her voice grave. "The hobbit was in labor and taken down to the dungeons last night, just a little before I left. She did not return."

A prolonged silence filled the air. Gandalf closed his eyes and began to mutter words in another language.

Fili looked desperately around at his closest comrades gathered around. "We have to attack. As soon as possible."

"We need a plan to get Eira out first," Tauriel said softly, a hand on Fili's arm.

"Aye," Eelis said in agreement, choking slightly.

Fili swallowed hard and then said, "Please, if you can, tell us everything you know about the palace. Specifically any secret exits and entrances."

The lass nodded her head, before taking her son from the ground where he sat, pulling grass from the ground. She pulled him into her lap, as if his presence would give her the strength and courage that she needed.

She then swallowed deeply, and began to speak.

* * *

Eira could hardly speak the next day. She couldn't get the image of Poppy, writhing in pain out of her mind.

She couldn't get the image of the poor, sweet babe, blood flowing from her frail, innocent body.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw a blond little dwarfling babe, cut open and bleeding with lifeless dark blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

She stifled another sob at the thought.

It was then that she felt Rivenna's presence next to her. The elleth put an arm around Eira. Eira glanced over to Leah, who sat hunched on her own bed, her breathing hard. She had a hand on her belly as well.

Eira felt her eyes begin to water.

The same fate would soon befall the human woman as well. They would come for her, chain her up, force her to give birth in that cold, stone dungeon while they all watched without offering comfort or aid and then they would kill her.

Rivenna wrote something on a parchment. _Do not give up hope. All is not lost. Poppy and her babe are in a better place._

Eira looked at Leah, "What about Leah? She does not deserve this fate. Neither did Poppy."

 _No. They don't deserve it. I don't deserve it. You don't deserve it. But, Leah will be reunited with her husband and her son, as well as the babe she'll deliver. This life is really only the beginning._

Eira felt tears well in her eyes. "I've only been married for nine months now. I have another two months until I'm supposed to have this babe. I wanted to live a long life with my husband. This will break his heart. I don't know how he will be able to forgive me when he finds us-."

Rivenna tightened her arm around Eira's shoulder in comfort.

Both Eira and Rivenna approached Leah after awhile, in unspoken agreement. Eira offered her comfort, holding her hand as she worked her way through the contractions.

Leah panted slightly, tears in her eyes and said, "This labor is too fast."

She then looked up at Eira. "I hope your husband saves you, Eira. And you, Rivenna." Leah closed her eyes tightly once again in pain.

Rivenna hummed a soft song for her, and then, to Eira's own surprise, she sang a song of mourning for Poppy and for Leah. It was unusual for a dwarf to sing a song of passing and eternal rest for a member of another race.

However, Eira felt it was fitting in this situation. After all, although they came from different parts of Arda, and they were different in other ways, they all bled the same color.

Elves, humans, dwarves, hobbits—didn't they all have the same capacity for good or for evil? Eira had never felt closer to three other females in her life, bound to them by the traumatic experience that they were all sharing together. She would do what she could to provide some comfort to Leah, and to Rivenna, as well. And she knew that they would do it in return.

Leah had tears rolling down her face as her song slowly ended.

Eira looked at her and took courage when they heard footsteps down the hall.

She put her hands on Leah's shoulders. They were close to the same height while Leah was sitting on the bed.

"Be brave, Leah. I will find your kin after this and tell them your fate." Tears filled Eira's eyes, hoping that she was not lying to the human woman on accident. She hoped to survive, so she could fulfill her promise to Leah and to find Poppy's family as well. "You'll be with them all again."

Leah smiled encouragingly, her dark eyes bright. "Thank you Eira. Especially for that song. I only wish I could understand what you sang."

The footsteps down the hall grew closer.

She nodded at Rivenna.

"You too, mellon. I hope and pray the fate of my babe and myself, does not befall you as well."

Rivenna and Eira stepped aside when the dwarves entered. They watched as Runa and a few other guards took a calm, albeit stiff Leah from the room. Jarl once again watched with ill-concealed delight, glancing at Eira and her belly quickly.

Then the door closed with a final slam, and Leah was gone.

Eira looked at Rivenna. Eira reached for Rivenna's hand and squeezed it tight. The two females looked at each other in sadness.

Rivenna then let go of Eira and wrote on the parchment, suddenly, _How much longer do you have?_

Eira replied, "At least two months, at the earliest, I think. It's hard to pinpoint exactly when I conceived." She blushed at the thought. "But, they believed I was around six months when I arrived a month ago." She then looked at Rivenna, "Dwarven pregnancies usually last about 10 months."

She glanced at Rivenna, "How much longer for you?"

Rivenna smiled at her and then scratched out her last sentence. _Any day now. The babe is ready._

Eira wasn't sure what to expect after that. She pushed her thoughts out of her mind and then asked Rivenna to tell her about Lothlorien, so as to take her mind off of Leah, Poppy and her own babe.

* * *

Eira awoke suddenly from her sleep. She turned on her side away from the muted light that came in from the door that was open. She noticed that Rivenna's eyes were open. She watched as the elleth raised a finger to her lips to indicate that Eira stay silent.

Runa was overseeing a maid cleaning up Leah's bed. Someone had done it to Poppy's bed as well the same night that Poppy was taken.

"I don't understand the problem," Jarl said to Runa quietly.

He was standing in the doorway, watching Eira's back with ill-concealed lust. He very desperately wanted that dam to himself. Something about the way her hips swayed and the sharp look in her eyes had him aroused constantly. He understood how the young prince of Erebor could have fallen for the dwarrowdam.

"Vail is missing. Since early yesterday evening. Where is he?" Runa asked worriedly.

"How am I to know where your brother goes off to?" Jarl whispered angrily. Runa gestured to the maid to leave. The maid curtsied to them quickly. Jarl stopped the maiden as she left and whispered something into her ear. The maid blushed and then nodded, before leaving suddenly.

He would need someone to distract him from Eira. He could take the princess for himself, without her consent, but he was hoping that time would soften her attitude towards him. Plus, he couldn't risk something happening to her child.

Runa and Jarl then left the bedroom, arguing slightly to each other, while the door closed behind them.

Their voices were still heard from the hall though. Apparently, they had stopped just outside the door.

Eira stood up suddenly and looked at Rivenna. The elleth nodded at her. Eira tiptoed to the door in the darkness, thankful for how well she could see in the pitch black of the room, and put her ear on the door.

"...probably seeing that little tartlet that he likes so much. The young one."

Runa growled, "I had someone check her rooms. She's gone. And, the maid, Amaya, she didn't show up either. There's something going on."

There was a strained silence. Jarl's voice was low, and he was beginning to sound concerned. "I suppose that Fili could have sent someone in here for reconnaissance. If they found Vail..."

Runa growled, "You mean Vail might be with Fili's men?"

"Aye. Will he give up any information?" Jarl asked suddenly, barely controlled anger in his voice.

Runa laughed slightly. "Of course he will. Vail does not care about anyone but himself. He might be my brother, but I'm more loyal to you. You will bring our clan out of it's neglected status."

Jarl sighed and then said, "Indeed I will. I promise you that. How much longer for Eira and the elf?"

"Eira? Two months still. The elf? No idea. I'm not aware of their gestation lengths."

"Is there any way to start the labor earlier? We don't have two months with Fili sitting at our doorstep. They traveled far too quickly."

There was a silence once again, and she said, "You risk the babes being stillborn. It will be even more painful for the females, but we don't care about that."

"Is it too early for Eira then?" Jarl asked, not really caring about the elf in the slightest, based on the disinterested tone of voice.

"No. I've known of babes that have survived without a stimulating herb to start their labor. They were runts, but they lived still." Runa's voice said without hesitation.

"Do it then. Slip it in their tea or food. Eira will fight you on it, I believe."

Runa nodded, "Yes, she will if she knows. She won't know though. Not until the pains start."

"Thank you. They're coming. I know that Fili and his army are encamped close by. There are some elves and humans with them as well, according to the orc scouts."

"We will defeat them with the might of the orcs and the help of our Dark Lord, my king."

"Aye, that we will," Eira heard Jarl answer. And then the footsteps left the hallway suddenly.

Eira looked at Rivenna, stricken. She knew that most elves had keener eyes and hearing than dwarves, and by the expression on Rivenna's face, she had heard their words too.

They were going to force their bodies to start the labor process.

Eira swallowed and then said, "Dark Lord?"

Rivenna sat up suddenly and lit a candle. She pulled out her parchment and wrote.

 _You said that you saw an eye on the ground, in the dungeon, where the ritual was taking place, right?_

Eira nodded. She then closed her eyes, remembering the tales of the Necromancer and Dol Guldur.

She then said, "The dark lord of Mordor? He's here?" She felt a chill down her spine as she said the words aloud.

Rivenna shook her head no. She then wrote, _Nay. But he has other ways to see what is happening and to gather power._

They exchanged no more words that night. And although Eira knew that she should get some rest for the upcoming day, her mind was racing.

What was she going to do?

Fili was here, along with some elves and men. What were they waiting for? She bit her lip, trying not to be angry with Fili.

Obviously they were trying to find her without killing too many civilians. Fili was level-headed for the most part, which was something that Eira was always thankful for.

But, when would he attack? Tomorrow? The next day? Next week?

Did they have Vail?

Were they torturing him? Eira felt slightly sickened as she wished that they were torturing him for information. It seemed against his character though.

What would Vail tell them?

She hoped that Vail squealed like a pig, to be perfectly honest.

Her mind wandered to the first time she had seen Vail. It seemed like so many years ago, and yet, it was less than a year.

Her mind then wandered to her wedding day. She remembered Fili's bright smile and the way that his eyes innocently locked onto her own. She recalled their wedding night, and how Fili had looked at her as if she was the most precious gem or stone that he had ever seen in his entire life.

She closed her eyes and desperately tried to recall his touch, the gentle ministration of his hands on her skin, pulling him close until they both completed one another.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, a niggling in the back of her mind.

Her wedding day wasn't just the day that she married Fili. She thought of something else that happened that day. She was so happy to be married, she had almost forgotten about her coronation.

She hadn't thought of the words that she pledged to Thorin and all of Erebor, in a long time. She promised that she would do all within her power to protect her kingdom.

To protect the free peoples of Middle-Earth.

She saw Poppy and Leah. She saw Laina and the other dwarrow that were killed during the orc's attack during their Durin's Day celebration.

She had failed in protecting them.

She put a hand on her belly.

What was she going to do? She always wanted to be a mother.

But, what was the point of being a mother if she would never get to hold her babe to her chest; never get to nourish and comfort him with the breasts she felt swelling and growing every day; never to see him or her take their first steps?

Did she really have to choose?

She looked at her hands, and stared at the spot with her missing finger. Was the life of her babe worth risking when Fili was so close?

The thing that Eira remembered the most from Jarl and Runa's conversation was the supposed risk of a stillborn birth if the babe was forced out early.

Would the sacrifice not work then if the babe was stillborn?

Eira chewed her lower lip, concentrating and doing her best to concoct a plan of action, in order to help save herself, her babe and Rivenna.

* * *

It was in the early afternoon that Dwalin's messenger found Fili, Kili and Gandalf. Eelis glared at Fili slightly as the younger dwarf told him to stay where he was.

Fili personally believed that if there was anyone that was more unpredictable than himself in regards to Eira, it was her father, who doted on her and loved her dearly. He had no idea when in the interrogation Eelis would just lose his temper and run his glaive through Vail's chest.

Not that Fili wouldn't mind being a witness to that, of course. However, they needed to get some information from Vail before it happened.

The dwarves and Gandalf made their way to the tent where Jarl currently sat, bound by rope and held up against the wooden post of the tent. His mouth was gagged as well, and he glared at the princes and Gandalf when they entered.

Fili nodded at the dwarf that led them as they left the room. Fili looked at Dwalin and said, "Alright Dwalin. Remove that gag and lets give him something to drink."

Dwalin did what was commanded of him.

Vail took a few sips of water and then breathed in deeply.

"What are they going to do to Eira?" Fili asked in a quiet voice after a minute, looking at Vail.

"What do you think?" Vail turned the question back on him. His eyes narrowed in dislike and he scoffed at the question, as if it was beneath him.

"How many rings of power does your king possess?" Gandalf asked suddenly, hoping to catch Vail off-guard.

"How many do you think?" Vail spat back at Gandalf, bearing his teeth at him like a wild animal.

Gandalf remained unphased as he gave the dwarf a look of intense dislike.

"I think all seven. That's the only way that he's been able to block my gaze." Gandalf answered Vail, before pulling out his pipe, and lighting it. Smoke filled the tent.

"Tell us what is going on."

Vail smiled grimly and said, "No. I don't think I will. I like seeing you squirm, Prince Fili."

Fili's eyes narrowed in anger. "Why did Jarl cut off Eira's finger?"

"Oh, that little slut Amaya tell you that? Because she mouthed off to him." Vail smiled grimly. "Jarl likes pretty dams. He has this idea that if Eelis and Astra had not fled the settlement all those years ago, then he and Eira would already be married by now."

He then continued to speak, "He likes dams. He even wooed Dain's poor daughter for a time, after he was the ones that sent the orcs after their caravan in the first place. Poor Laina. And then he attached a wraith to her. Nothing too powerful, but one that could influence her mind and blurry her memories."

Vail apparently liked to hear himself speak and was giving them more information than he realized.

"And now, he will kill Eira because she refused his advances. He hopes to kill you, Fili, But, I know that the filthy orc, Vornog, wouldn't mind killing you either."

Fili only shrugged. He dealt with death threats toward himself before. Dwalin, however, growled slightly.

"What are his plans then?" Dwalin asked. "I will hurt you unless you start speaking."

"That's not necessary, Dwalin," Gandalf said, waving his hand away. He then toward his staff, that was propped up against the tent pole.

"I have my own means of finding out information."

Gandalf walked forward, and muttered some words in a language that Fili didn't recognize. He, Dwalin and Kili automatically took a step backwards, as if to stay out of the range of Gandalf's staff and words.

Gandalf then turned his eye on the dwarf. "Ah, yes. I can see everything, dwarf."

Vail, for the first time, looked frightened. But then, he regained his cockiness and he smiled slightly.

"Are you sure of that, Gandalf the Gray? You are useless, as usual. I thought that only our dark Lord Sauron has the ability to see everything."

"I see enough. Including your traitorous thoughts, everything that the dwarf king of Misterier has planned and more, Master Dwarf." When Gandalf turned his gaze away from Vail, he looked at Fili in interest.

"Your wife needs you. You must attack as soon as possible." He then turned to the dwarf. "They have the human sacrifice already. And now, they just wait for the dwarf and elf. They mean to give them an herb to start their labors falsely. It will work with both of them."

Vail looked dumbstruck. "What? That's not-"

"Blood bonds between family members is stronger than you realize. I found your connection to your sister, the one who initially kidnapped Eira. She is the one that is closest to Jarl and knows his plans. It turns out we only needed you to find your sister's mind."

Gandalf commented, "We need to speak with Celeborn. We must plan a strategy. We cannot let them succeed." Fili and Kili inclined their heads.

"You'll be too late," Vail said, finally regaining his courage. He then looked straight at Fili, as if sensing weakness. "Your wife and child will be dead by tomorrow night, no matter what you do."

Fili glared at Vail in anger and said, "Do you think I'm an idiot? What do you think I've been doing all morning?"

Fili then approached Vail and said, "The thing with scum like you, is that when you wrong someone, they will do anything to pay you back for it. Rina and Amaya have told me everything. Every. Single. Thing. They told me that you raped Rina when she worked in the palace as a scullery maid, that you had Amaya's husband sent off as a sacrifice to the orcs for their cooperation. They also told me exactly what I need to know—how to get in the palace, how there are secret tunnels that lead to dungeon, exactly what color robes you all wear during the rituals."

Fili stopped speaking and said, "Thanks to Gandalf, we have all the information we need."

He then cleared his throat, and in a stern, distinct voice, commanded: "I condemn you to death. You broke your allegiance, the vows that you took to King Thorin. You conspired to kidnap and kill my wife, the future queen of Erebor. You conspired to kill off the line of Durin, starting with King Thorin. You helped to murder over a hundred residents of Erebor. And if you have nothing else of use to tell me, then I believe we should just get on with your execution."

Vail startled at the steely note in Fili's voice. "But-" He pulled against he ropes that held him to the wooden post in the middle of the tent.

Fili nodded at Dwalin, who stood up. He held onto Vail's face as Fili spoke in ancient Khuzdul, cursing his family's name and removing his name from the records of Mahal and the Halls of Mandos. He then took out his dagger and cut off the braids that he wore, throwing them to the ground. Fili then pulled out his dagger and closed his eyes.

He never liked killing anyone, but he could not show weakness. And he could not risk Vail escaping or hurting that poor lass Rina any longer.

Vail would continue to haunt the poor lass, even after his death.

Fili spoke words of execution—he would get not song of mourning or passing; he would not be sung into the halls. Instead, Fili nodded his head at Dwalin.

The older dwarf moved his dagger quickly across Vail's throat, cutting his jugular vein.

He was dead instantly.

Fili thought he would feel some remorse at the action. But, he did not. He had been judged and the sentence was carried out quickly.

Fili watched as Dwalin cleaned the dagger against the grass. Kili pulled Fili away from the tent as Dwalin gave commands to clean up the mess.

The two brothers followed after Gandalf in order to hold a council together with the elves and men.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Holidays! You guys I am completely done with this story! All I have to do is the final drafts and then they will start coming up a bit quicker. Sadly, there are only about three chapters left and then an epilogue. I feel slightly bummed that it's coming to an end, but also hugely relieved! HOWEVER, I have started another Fili/OC that I am hoping to get put up early next year that is in its very early drafts. I also have another Fili/OC that is set during the quest (OMG, I thought I never ever wanted to do a quest/movie one, cause you know? Idk, didn't seem like my writing style.) But I think I have enough to give it some good twists. I'm still sitting on the idea though.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I have a really serious question for you all that will help me with publishing my next couple of stories. Do you want shorter chapters (probably talking 2500-3000 words) that come more often or longer chapters (5000 words or more) that aren't updated as often? Please let me know. I know that sometimes it takes me a while to update because the thought of writing so many words to publish kind of gets me in a bad mood at times.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

That night, Fili and the rest of the army immediately made preparations for the attack. After another brief council with Lord Celeborn and Gandalf after Vail's execution, it was decided that Fili's army would launch the direct attack on the orcs that were encamped outside of the city. Kili and Fili would lead the armies head on, while Bain would come in from the east, and Lord Celeborn from the west.

They attacked just a few hours later, in the middle of the night. It was dark outside, but the stars still shone bright. At first it appeared that the orcs were fighting back quite well, but instead the dwarves overtook them quite easily.

Then, the orcs ran for it.

That was what Fili and the others had depended on. The orcs were, of course, quite cowardly and possessed strong survival instincts.

Fili let them go, knowing that Lord Celeborn and the elves would take care of them, since they were heading in the exact direction of the elf camp.

He was slightly worried though, because he had not seen Vornog. Fili felt that it really did not matter.

It was all a diversion anyway.

* * *

In the morning, Eira and Rivenna were given tea and breakfast like usual. None of the maids mentioned anything about Poppy or Leah. But Eira had another concern. She looked around the room in open curiosity, looking for one of the serving dams in particular.

"Where is Amaya?" She asked one of the maids softly. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days."

"She's gone miss. Nobody knows where." The maid, who had dark red hair that curled in ringlets under her service cap shook her head sadly.

Eira only mulled over the statement, hoping that she was okay, wherever she was.

The maid hesitated before adding in a quiet whisper, "Lord Vail is missing as well." Eira's eyes widened and she pretended to look startled at the information. The maid gave her a quick nod and looked around the room to in order to ensure that none of the other maids were listening.

Eira only nodded back at the maid in thanks. She mulled over what the maid said as she looked at the cup of tea in her hands.

She had not sipped any of it yet. The maids were still standing at attention around the room, waiting to clear the plates and cups.

Were they on orders to force them to drink?

Would Runa or Jarl punish them if Eira and Rivenna refused?

No doubt the herb that they had heard spoken of the night before was in the tea. She looked up at Rivenna, sitting across the small table from her. Rivenna glanced back at her sadly.

Eira tried to think quickly. She did not want to force her body in to labor early. It was too early still—she didn't care what Runa had to say about it. However…

She looked at the tea cup and noticed that only a few maids remained, and they were in a different part of the large room, doing some cleaning. Eira took advantage of their distraction.

She turned to Rivenna again. Rivenna looked at the cup in revulsion.

"You know," Eira said softly to her, "I vowed an oath to King Thorin on my wedding day that I would do everything in my power to protect Erebor, it's citizens and the rest of the free peoples of Middle-Earth."

She felt tears roll down her cheeks though and she sniffled before saying, "But, if the only way to protect them is so my child dies, I don't think I can do it."

Rivenna nodded in understanding.

Eira knew that Fili was close, but she wasn't sure when he would find her. And the enemy knew that he was close as well, which is why they didn't want to wait any longer.

She felt a flutter in her abdomen and touched her belly gently. How could she possibly risk her babe by willingly drinking this herb? The risk of a stillbirth was higher with it.

On the other hand, with those oaths that she had given to protect those around her, how could she not think about taking it?

Wouldn't it be better for her child to be stillborn than to be sacrificed to a horrible monster to give him power?

She knew it would, as much as it pained her to think about it, it would be the best course.

With a choice made, Eira and Rivenna both nodded at each other and then, as if reading each others thoughts, they both drank the tea down as quickly as possible.

There was a bitter aftertaste that neither of them had noticed before. Eira only closed her eyes tightly and Rivenna, sniffled, before she gave Eira a look of comfort.

They had both chosen the good of the world and everyone else, over their own child. Eira felt tears in her eyes. She prayed to Mahal that someway, somehow, her child would be able to make it out of this alive.

She prayed that she would not regret what she did. She knew that she would though. A mother was supposed to protect her young. And here she was, agreeing to force him out early in hopes that he would be stillborn.

She put her hands on her face and began to sob.

* * *

The same night, four hours after Fili and the others had attacked, Dwalin, Eelis and Bifur were all sent in to Misterier. Eelis was asked personally by his son-in-law to find Eira and bring her back.

How could the older dwarf say no to his daughter's husband?

He completely agreed with Fili. And Fili, as much as he would have liked to be the one to recover her, was unable to.

Instead, he was leading the diversion.

Dwalin had been upset about the order, along with Bifur. But, once again, Fili was firm. To him the most important thing was getting Eira out in one piece, which they could not do unless someone was distracting the army of orcs and dwarves in between them and the front gates. He asked for his two best warriors to do it.

Bifur had nodded at once, knowing that it was privilege for Fili to trust Eira to his care. Dwalin had put up a bit more fight and argument until Fili had finally told him that he had Kili and Tauriel, along with the rest of the company watching his back.

Gandalf gave them orders to recover the rings from Jarl as well, if possible. In the hands of the enemy, the seven rings were a huge danger, as this was proving to be. Gandalf hoped to keep them out of the hands of enemy dwarves and any other malevolent enemy.

Using some of the information that they had gathered from Amaya, who was more than happy to share as much information as possible with them as soon as she found out that she, her son and cousin would be taken care of, they found a small entrance into the side of Misterier.

It took them a while to get into the mountain though. They spent several hours darting around orc patrols and avoiding enemy scouts. They did not want Jarl to have any word that they were coming. It was past mid-morning by the time that they found the entrance that Amaya told them of. It was in a different spot than the exit that they had lugged Vail out from, and they had almost missed it at first.

It was Bifur that spotted it first, and they had to double back. The door was carved into the stone of the mountain, not totally different from the secret door they had entered into Erebor. There were three guards that were guarding the entrance. Usually there were more guards, they had found, at the entrances and exits from the mountain. But many, it appeared had been called away to fight against Fili and the others.

The diversion was working, it appeared.

The guards were easily taken care of with quiet fists. Soon, Dwalin, Eelis and Bifur left the guards, gagged and bound and then, spirited into the mountain. Eelis only shook his head in disgust at the destitution in front of him. It had not looked this desolate the last time that he had lived here.

He passed the remains of his blacksmith shop and stopped suddenly, stunned at the decay and destitution of the entire settlement. The shop was burned out and it appeared to have been looted. All that was left was the structure. Even the built in forge was torn out of the wall, leaving a gaping hole; the anvil completely ripped from the ground. It had been completely burned out from the inside.

It was eerily quiet as they walked through the cobblestone tunnels and roads in Misterier. Nobody watched them as they marched through the streets with straight backs, and obvious purpose. It took a while to get to their king's grand palace. It was not difficult for them to miss though, with the glowing white stone, threaded with gold and silver.

While the rest of the settlement had fallen into destitution, poverty and decay, the palace, if anything, seemed larger and far more grand than Eelis remembered.

They then, per Amaya's instructions, found the back door into the kitchens.

According to Amaya, the members of the kitchen staff were treated very ill, and they would be the ones most likely to support the dwarves of Erebor before any of the other servants. They let themselves in through a small door into the kitchens and then, to the surprise of Eelis, he immediately found himself looking at a lass that couldn't have been much older than Eira. She had her head turned to the side, a grim look on her face, and there was a much older dwarf touching her breast.

Eelis lost his temper.

He immediately used his fist to bash in the head of the dwarf, banging it against the wall.

The lass would have screamed if not for Bifur covering her mouth quickly.

Eelis used his foot to turn the man over. "I recognize him. One of Vail's friends, I believe."

"The robe-" Dwalin began to say. It matched the exact description that Amaya had given them.

Eelis snorted slightly. "So much for a secret cult if he's down here, distracted in his garb. Cowardly idiot."

The velvet robes were made of fine material, with gold threading throughout the solid scarlet. They were hooded and on the back of the robe, there was an eye. The eye had a narrow pupil and the edges were not completely straight, but ragged.

He felt a shiver work down his spine and he stood up, kicking the dwarf in the ribs.

Dwalin turned to the lass as Eelis stood, "We're here to recover our princess."

There was no use for subterfuge now, as Eelis had lost his temper on the perverted older dwarf. The lass shook slightly, looking over her shoulder at Bifur, who still held a solid hand over her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Eelis asked, looking on in concern at the young lass. He gestured toward Bifur. "He'll let you go if you promise not to scream."

She nodded immediately and at Dwalin's nod, Bifur let her go, grunting a quick apology in Khuzdul.

"Do you know where we can find any more of these robes?" Eelis asked quietly. She shook her head.

Dwalin groaned. This was going to throw a wrench in things, especially if the ritual had already started. He assumed it had though, since the dwarf was already in his robe.

"We do," a dwarf stepped forward. He looked as if he worked as a sweep, cleaning out the fireplaces and ovens. He was filthy from head to toe, and he looked like he couldn't be much older than 20. Still considered a dwarfling, and working as a sweep was a dangerous profession.

"Amad is a laundress here. I'm sure we can find you what you need."

Eelis said softly, "Get us those robes, as quickly as possible lad. Then, you start finding the dwarves and leading them out of here, you hear me? Especially any dams or dwarflings. Otherwise, there could be some trouble."

The lad's eyes widened and then he asked, "Where will we go?"

"There's an army of dwarves currently distracting the orcs. Go towards them."

"But we'll be killed by the orcs!" The lad immediately protested. None of them really noticed that they were beginning to have a crowd of servants watch them. Eelis had always known that his Astra and her family respected their servants. The servants knew everything that went on in the palace. And, if they ever figured out how powerful they could be, they would no doubt cause trouble to dictators.

Which is exactly what Eelis was hoping would happen to Jarl.

"That's enough arguing. This is the former prince, Einar. Listen to him," she looked softly at Eelis. She was a large dwarrowdam (as big as Bombur), with a fine black beard and black hair that was in the process of turning gray.

Eelis recognized her immediately, and found her name stored in his memory. "Jila," he said with a warm smile.

"I've heard the princess of Erebor resembles Astra quite a bit. The lad will find you what you need. The rest of us—gather some provisions and weapons, and then let's get out of here." She shivered before saying to Eelis, "I've had a bad feeling since the rumors started. Downstairs in the basement—an ill feeling. Something unnatural."

She nodded at Eelis, before saying, "Your highness," effectively excusing him. She then completely turned her back on the dwarves and gave orders to the rest of the kitchen.

Dwalin stripped the dwarf of his robe and put it on, before saying, "I think I should head down there first."

"How do you even know that the ceremony has started?" Bifur asked in Khuzdul.

Dwalin met Eelis' eyes and knew that he had felt it as well.

Dwalin replied to Bifur, "A bad feeling. Like that cook said. And, this dwarf was wearing them to begin with. Either he was showing them off or on his way. I'll figure it out."

And then, just like that, Dwalin was gone, leaving Eelis to fume as he waited for a robe for him and Bifur to join them.

* * *

It was only an hour or two after Eira drank the tea that she began to feel the labor pains. They came on fast and abrupt. They were long as well, and hardly gave her any time to breathe.

This was not natural.

Rivenna looked as if she was feeling better. She did not seem to be feeling the pain as badly as Eira, but that could just be because she had a higher tolerance for it. Eira felt tears in her eyes as another wave came.

It was then that she heard the door open.

Runa and a few other guards and servants walked into the room. They watched quietly.

Eira opened her eyes to yell at them put found that she could hardly make a sound. Her body was too focused on the pain splitting down her back to the front of her abdomen. Her stomach was rock hard. It shouldn't be continuously like this, she thought to herself. It should be waves at the beginning.

It should be slow, especially with her first child.

She felt another spasm of pain and gave a loud cry as it jolted her from the front of her legs all the way up to her rib cage.

This was not normal. This was too fast.

She worried about the stress that it was causing, not only on herself, but on the babe as well. This couldn't have been good for his heart at all.

She hardly noticed through the agony of pain that they were carrying her and Rivenna down to the dungeons.

The tonic had worked, and labor had started. And now, all she could do, was survive until she gave birth, to see what she was to do next.

* * *

Fili fought as if his life depended on it. And in a sense, it wasn't his life he was fighting for, but Eira's. He had to get the rest of the orcs out of their sound defensive position in front of Misterier's gates. Fili had a feeling that inside those gates, based on Amaya and Kili's words, that there wasn't much of an army at all.

The few dwarves that they were fighting were with the orcs, and many times the orcs used them as their front line of defense.

Fili felt disgust roll through his stomach as he parried an idiot orc before chopping off it's head in one quick swipe. The fact that Jarl had sold his army to the orcs, in order for the orcs to use on the front lines, was disgusting.

Fortunately, Fili wasn't in too much of a compassionate mood. He yelled it, at the beginning, that they did not want to fight against fellow dwarves, but they would in order to get to their princess.

The orcs had only guffawed in arrogance. Several of the dwarves looked interested in Fili's words but then shook their heads in disbelief. Perhaps they didn't like the idea of trusting any dwarf in power.

After all, Jarl had betrayed them to an extent.

Fili gave orders to not kill the dwarves, but only knock them out, unless, of course, they needed to be put down in their defense. This was a diversion, after all. They hoped that attacking in the middle of the night was a good idea, and it appeared though, as if the orcs were waiting for them.

By now it was past noon, and they were still fighting.

Fili looked up at Tauriel's cry. Fili's heart pounded wildly in his chest. He was instantly worried. He had never heard Tauriel make a sound like that.

She had to have been distracted, because there she was, crumpled on the ground with a large white orc stalking towards her. Kili, Fili noticed was leading his other flank and had not noticed Tauriel quite yet.

Well, this was one fight, that Fili would be glad to wage.

He closed his eyes and felt peace wash over him. He hated violence in general. He disliked the idea of killing another dwarf. He hated that he had to execute judgment against Vail.

But he also remembered why he was out there fighting—for his wife, and for vengeance for the injustices caused against his people.

And this had to be the orc. This was Vornog, Azog's younger son.

Fili's eyes darkened and he jumped off his pony as he heard Nori and Dori yell out for him. He ran toward Tauriel and reached her just as Vornog was preparing to strike her down.

She had, at least, managed to get him in the foot with one of her deadly daggers, he was happy to see. By the angry look on her face, Fili believed that she would make a full recovery.

"You don't want to fight against her, do you?" Fili yelled suddenly. Vornog's body was facing Tauriel, away from Fili. He did not see the orc's face, but he could see the way the orc's shoulders stiffened.

He felt a roaring in his ears—Tauriel looked at Fili in fright. Fili could vaguely hear Kili yelling for them both.

Vornog turned slowly, and then grimly smiled at Fili, showing bloodied teeth that had been sharped to points.

The large orc raised his ax towards Fili and said something in the Black Speech.

"You tore off my wife's marriage braid, didn't you? And delivered her here." Fili and Vornog circled each other. It appeared as though the fighting around them had completely stopped. He heard several chanting words in the orc's language. He also heard a few voices, yelling a battle chant in Khuzdul.

All he felt though was a roaring in his ears. This orc needed to die. Just when they thought they were done with Azog and his kid, this other one had popped up.

Fili attacked quickly, sending his double swords toward the orc's bulging neck veins, but Vornog parried and then went on the offensive, quicker than the other orcs that Fili had been dealing with. He vaguely heard Kili behind him, getting Tauriel up from the ground. She had no doubt been injured from being thrown fifty feet across the battlefield. Fili felt the sweat trickling down his face as he parried and stabbed intermittently.

Then he felt more rage wash over him. He had not been brought back to this body, to this life, in order to die against this foul being. Thorin had commented on occasion that Fili appeared to glow when he battled, and now, Fili had the feeling that he knew what it was.

He heard a voice, a voice that he had heard only once before, tell him that all would be well, and that he would live long in order to fight against the evil of this world, for as long as he was needed.

He was pushed back in minor distraction from the force of one of Vornog's attacks. He braced himself against his sword, and then, without any thought, twisted his body and practically flew at Vornog in righteous fury.

* * *

Kili had managed to get Tauriel away from Fili and Vornog's duel. Gandalf, who looked weary, but still as strong as ever looked over Tauriel's ankle, and then some deep bruising on her ribs.

"He hit you just right. Your ankle is broken and it appears that your ribs may have cracked as well." Kili looked imploringly at Gandalf who shook his head between both Kili and Tauriel.

"I have to save my strength for the battle. I'm afraid I will not be able to heal this now." Tauriel put her arm on Kili's arm when he began to protest.

"Peace. I fear Eira may need Gandalf's help more than anyone else. I will be fine." Tauriel smiled at Kili lovingly. He was always so concerned for her.

They then startled as they heard a familiar shout of rage. Gandalf looked toward the battle to see Fili fly towards Vornog, as if he was a bird himself.

Gandalf's eyes widened as he watched the flurry of blades, the quick strikes against the large orc that Fili landed, the fast movement of his feet. It was as if he were a tornado, covered in gold, a blurry motion in the air surrounding them.

"Oh my." Gandalf put a hand on his face, shocked. He noticed a mark in gold, floating in the air above Fili's head. It blended in perfectly with the rest of his hair, but Gandalf could still make it out. "The mark of Aule. He's chosen of the Valar. He's been blessed by Aule." He put his hand over his mouth once again, contemplating the young dwarf's movements and this new intelligence.

He spun around on Kili. "How long has he been doing that?" Gandalf demanded of the younger prince.

"Doing what?" Kili asked, almost stupidly, not really paying attention to Gandalf's words and only focused on his brother, ready to enter the battle to defend him, if it was needed.

"Turning into a gold dust storm when he fights, you dolt." He ended this statement with a light smack of his staff to Kili's head.

"Ow!" Kili replied. "You didn't have to do that! I've only seen him do it a few times before, mostly when he's angry. Why?"

Gandalf grumbled about things being kept from him as he watched one of Fili's swords impale Vornog in the chest. Fili had a sword completely run through his shoulder. And then, with a quick, upward flick of his second sword, with his right hand, the orc's head was severed from his body.

Almost immediately, the aura surrounding Fili dropped. Gandalf watched as the dwarf, in the absolute silence of the battle field, asked Dori for something. Dori immediately brought forth a staff. Fili pulled out the blade of Vornog's hidden sword from his shoulder without even a grimace. He then walked forward and impaled the detached head of Vornog onto the makeshift pike.

Fili turned with his head straight, glaring at the enemy orcs that surrounded him and then asked, "Anyone else?"

One orc gave a yell of anger and broke off from the crowd, but not before Fili, with his good arm, took a dagger and threw it straight into the orc's jugular vein. He was still ten feet away from Fili when it happened, but with that alarming accuracy it appeared that most of the orcs took a step back.

Fili then raised his voice and said, in his commanding tone, "Dwarves of Misterier; Hear me. You will be pardoned of your crimes if you only lay down your weapons or turn them on the orcs you have been fighting alongside. I know that most of you were blackmailed into joining this heinous army. And what have you got for it? These monsters have put you in the front lines of battle to die against fellow dwarves." He stopped, and then said, "Join us, and you will have a place in my army and a home in Erebor. It is your choice."

Fili turned to glare at Kili, who immediately stepped up. Fili then said to the rest of the army, "Leave no one alive. If a dwarf does not lay down his weapon or fights against you, then kill him. They have made their choice."

After Fili's words of declaration, and the frightening strike of the dwarves against the now leaderless orc army, the orcs were scattering in all directions. Fortunately for Fili, the elves and Bain were waiting in the underbrush.

They routed the orcs, and sent the remaining army back into the fold of Fili's army, who slaughtered them without a second thought. Fili led the charge, with Kili on his side and Gandalf on the other.

Eventually, after a short time, Fili was now on his pony, his injured shoulder bound and his other minor injuries taken care of. The sun was setting, and the darkness began to come over the camp. He was overseeing the efforts of the dwarves in helping the injured into makeshift shelters. He watched as Lord Celeborn, along with Elladan and Elrohir spoke in quite voices as they glanced at Fili worriedly.

"Where are they?" Fili asked suddenly, bringing his pony over in a slow canter. "We gave them plenty of time."

"Trust them, young Fili." Celeborn said in return while inclining his head. "Join us. We need to speak about our next course of action if your kin do not return within the next two hours."

Fili chewed on his lower lip and sent a glance toward Gandalf. "Take courage, Fili. For, if Jarl had succeeded in his plans, then we," he pointed to himself and Celeborn, "would know."

* * *

Eira wasn't sure how much time had passed in the dark, deep dungeons underneath the palace. All she knew was pain. She prayed, second after second that the pain would end. That if Mahal would spare her babe, her maker could take her.

There were a few times that she caught herself thinking of what relief it would be to just pass on, and not have to go through the excruciating agony of birth.

It felt as though her entire body was being split in two. She hardly felt Runa or one of the other healers lift her skirts and remove her underlinens. She hardly cared either.

She vaguely heard a wordless shout, and then a few grunts of pain before she heard the squealing, faint screaming of a newborn child. She jolted suddenly, her body arching in fright, wondering if she had given birth without realizing it.

But, somewhere between the lucidity and pain, she looked up and saw poor, beautiful Rivenna, crying as she weakly kicked at the monsters that were going after her child. The dwarves were so caught up in sacrificing the newest child, they didn't see Rivenna's thin, delicate wrists, with broken, bruised skin, finally slip through the chains that hung from the ceiling.

But, the elleth was too late.

The babe's screams were cut off suddenly, and in an incoherent rage-filled scream tore through the air. The elleth immediately went after the healer, Runa, who had delivered her now dead child.

She grappled angrily with the distracted dwarrowdam, pinning her against the wall. Eira watched with some satisfaction as Rivenna pulled back the dwarrowdam's head and repeatedly bashed it into the wall before breaking the dazed dam's neck with a quick snap of her wrists.

Rivenna then turned breathing heavily as several of the dwarves, concentration finally broken from the ritual, turned toward the elf. Rivenna only looked at Eira, and watched in fear as, suddenly, the dwarrowdam felt a wrench of pain through the spine of her back. She arched, screaming with everything she had, and felt a burning at the end of her birth canal.

The babe was crowning.

* * *

Author's Note: Nearing the end here. Pieces are falling into place. What will happen next? I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday. Now that I've started writing again, I am seriously hoping that I will be done with this story by the new year.

Thanks for sticking with me, guys.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Eira was unaware of everything surrounding her except the burning, splitting pain coming from between her legs. Her head was rolled back to the ceiling as she let out a huge scream of pain.

She was in total and complete agony.

She was in so much pain and anguish, that she didn't notice one, robed figure, setting himself apart from the rest of the group as he took advantage of the distraction that Rivenna provided in order to start hacking his way through the startled Misterier dwarves, moving towards the corner of the dungeon that Eira stood chained in.

She was also unaware of the blood that flowed from Runa's mangled face, mingled with the small elf child's blood, as it spilled into the carved ground beneath them.

She barely heard the yell from Jarl, whose feral shriek at the ruined ceremony reverberated throughout the dungeon.

In fact, she barely felt anything or heard anything at all until she heard a soft humming voice right in her ear.

She looked up at Rivenna's soft touch, seeing the tears of pain in the elleth's eyes. Rivenna however, only gave Eira a reassuring, kind smile.

And then, suddenly, the pain was gone. Eira passed out as soon as she heard a small, weak cry fill the air around her.

Rivenna held on to the small dwarf child in her arms, cradling the brown hair on his head. He had barely any color, but she could hear the small babe's desperate cries.

Despite her own pain at the loss of her child, she knew that she must take care of Eira's son. She turned to look back at Eira, who was unconscious, still strung up by her wrists. She then looked at the circle of dwarves that had stood by and chanted while they channeled all of their pain into strength for their master.

She noticed one dwarf in particular, with an impressive glaive, suddenly attacking the leader.

Rivenna spotted the rings on Jarl's hands and her eyes widened immediately as she counted seven.

That was why he was so powerful. She took a step toward Eira, but as the elderly dwarf made the killing blow against Jarl, the dungeon completely fell apart around them.

* * *

Dwalin was surging through the crowd, doing his best to get to his princess. He couldn't help but cringe at the screams of pain that were emitting from her throat. He had never seen the calm and collected Eira, so distressed.

And frankly, he shouldn't have seen her at all as she struggled to give birth. That was not a dwarf to see, even for his own wife; and definitely not a princess and future queen.

He was distracted by some on Jarl's lackeys, who engaged him, six to one. They were not trained well, and did not cause him much of an issue. Still, it took Dwalin some time to hack his way through them, and so he was unable to get to her right away.

He saw Eelis out of the corner of his eye though, followed by Bifur. Eelis made a beeline straight for Jarl while Bifur headed toward the crowd that Dwalin was fighting against.

He knew based on the look on Eelis' face, that he wouldn't want to stand between the older dwarf and the supposed King Jarl.

He watched almost in slow motion, as Eelis and Jarl parried each other, Eelis' usually serene and humorous face filled with rage that Dwalin had not seen before. And then, as Dwalin was took in the scene between Jarl and Eelis, he suddenly heard a small, weak wail through the dungeon, echoing all around them.

He watched as Runa's life blood, (the healer bitch got what she deserved, of course; he only wished that he could have done it himself instead of watching an elf get the opportunity) but the blood slowly made it's way to the center of the eye. The eye glowed black, and then suddenly, the blood extinguished from the stone.

He watched in slow motion as Eelis ducked to the side, Jarl missing him completely. He watched a spin of Eelis swordarm, and then, he stabbed upward, through Jarl's left side, straight in to the king's heart. Jarl stopped suddenly, and Eelis twisted the glaive, pushing up completely through his body until the glaive was through the king's back.

As Jarl fell to the ground, Eelis removed the glaive, and then, with a swift stroke, smote the head off of Jarl.

With the felling of Jarl, the dungeon immediately began to shake. Dwalin shook himself awake. He had been admiring Eelis' handiwork against the younger Jarl. But now, he immediately made a beeline for Eira as the pathway was suddenly clear.

Miraculously, the roof had not fallen in on her prone, unconscious figure. It had missed her by only a little bit.

He looked around in confusion.

Where was the child though?

He had heard a babe crying, had he not?

It was difficult to tell what Eira's condition was, as he was by no means a healer. But even he could see that she was bleeding quite heavily, turning a deadly shade of white in the process.

He had to get her out of there, and to Oin or Tauriel.

The rest of Jarl's dwarves were either killed or scattered. He ran up quickly to the princess and immediately spotted a long, slim arm under the fallen in roof.

It must have been the elf.

He ignored the elleth and went straight to Eira. That was who he was sent to recover.

He was still shaken though, as he looked around the dungeon.

The babe though...where was he? Or she? He had no idea the gender but he swore that he had heard the child. Perhaps, however, he was getting old.

Eelis ran up to Dwalin, followed quickly by Bifur.

Eelis looked more frightened than Dwalin had ever seen before. Dwalin had just finished undoing the chains (courtesy a lockpicking set from Nori), and hefted Eira onto his back. He would have carried her more gently, but he had to get her out of there before the whole palace collapsed around them.

"Go," Eelis said to him, gesturing towards the door with his bearded chin. "Bifur and I will bring back the elleth."

"Be quick though," Dwalin said with a quick nod. He then left immediately, taking off through the dungeon.

* * *

Eelis watched Dwalin leave and then signed to Bifur to help him. Together, they moved the rock as quickly as possible. The heavy, stone ceiling pinned the elleth to the floor. She was unconscious, but there was a soft whimpering that Eelis thought he had heard in the deafening noises around him.

Eelis turned the elf over gently as the last of the debris was removed. Tucked between her arm and chest, laid a small, whimpering lad.

The babe's cord had been torn off.

Eelis felt a surge of fear roll through him. This was his grandson. And, he was small, far too small. ]

What had they done to cause Eira's labor pains so early?

He heard the elf moan slightly in pain. Bifur immediately lifted her up over his shoulders while staring at the little babe with a sad glance.

There was another boom, and the roof fell even more.

Eelis immediately lifted the babe up, and softly shushed him. He then tucked him into the inside of his tunic, under the borrowed robe, hoping to provide some comfort and heat for the poor, shivering babe.

His grandson.

Eelis felt his eyes prick with tears as they rushed off, hoping that they would make it out of Misterier in one piece.

Eelis had a sinking feeling though; He had seen enough children, human and dwarf newborns. His beloved Astra was a midwife, after all. And, he had seen enough that had been born too early and had not survived.

He cleared his throat against the sadness growing in his heart.

There wasn't much that could be done when a child was born without their lungs being properly developed. And based on the soft, weak whimpers he managed to hear as the palace began to fall down around them, he thought to himself that he may never get to see him grandson alive again.

* * *

Fili was meeting with Gandalf and Celeborn, among others when the news from the scouts came.

"The palace is collapsing." The scout reported immediately to the dwarf prince, bowing to Fili respectfully. Fili thanked the scout, and then sent him off to another corner of the camp.

Fili and Kili immediately glanced at each other in concern. Nobody bothered to stop Fili as he walked out of the tent. He put a hand on his face and closed his eyes, hoping against hope, that Eira had made it and that his babe still lived as well.

He heard a shout quickly. The scout had not stayed long enough, to apparently see that Dwalin was coming.

And there, in the distance, reflecting against the sun, was Dwalin's bald head.

He had never been so thankful that Dwalin had lost his hair prematurely.

"A healer! We need a healer! Tauriel!? Anyone?!" Dwalin shouted, heading straight for the grand tent that held the allied council.

Gandalf, however, quickly intercepted Dwalin. It was then, from several hundred yards away, that Fili saw Dwalin's burden. He immediately began running toward Dwalin and Gandalf.

Gandalf was immediately murmuring words over Eira's frame, his hand gently touching and framing her face, and even from the distance, Fili could see that she was far too pale.

Gandalf ushered Dwalin into one of the tents quickly. Dwalin followed and then deposited Eira gently on a cot, and there was another healer immediately following them in, followed by Fili. Fili gave a cry of alarm at the sight of his beautiful wife, unconscious and frail before him.

There was blood everywhere.

Gandalf looked up, noticed Fili, and said, "Get him out of here Dwalin."

"What?!" Fili immediately protested, ready for a fight. He needed to stay by her. He needed to be here. He had to make sure-

Dwalin looked between the two, and then, saw the concern in Gandalf's eyes. He would normally never go against Fili's wishes, but he had the feeling that Fili would be more of a hindrance while they worked on Eira than a help.

Dwalin nodded at Gandalf as Fili sputtered in disbelief as he was manhandled, practically lifted off the ground as he fought against Dwalin, and taken outside.

Dwalin put him on the ground and put his hands on his shoulders.

Tauriel was there, a makeshift cast on her ankle, and was followed by Elrond's twins, Elrohir and Elladan. Tauriel took one step in the tent and then stepped out immediately.

"Bofur!" She cried. "The athelas. The kingsfoil. We need the athelas."

Bofur nodded and ran off quickly to Tauriel's makeshift shelter.

Fili felt himself shaking. Kili was suddenly there. He had a hand on Fili's shoulder as well. Fili grabbed onto Kili's hand with everything the had.

"I apologize, Fili," Dwalin began to say. "But, I think you need...you need to wait." Fili put his hands on his face and completely slumped onto the grass.

"What happened?" He said, his mouth mumbled behind his hands. Dwalin spoke quietly as they waited, recounting the events with as much detail as he could remember. He did not tell prince about the newborn cries that he swore he heard.

After a short period of time, Gandalf came out. He immediately bent down to where Fili sat.

He paused a moment or two before telling Fili, "I don't know how much you know about childbirth, Fili, but she was losing so much blood because her afterbirth had not been delivered. We took care of that. And, she's awake now. I don't know for how long, though. It's—it's best if you go and see her."

Fili began to ask what Gandalf meant by his words, but the wizard only shook his head and gestured his hand toward the tent.

He felt Kili prod him in the back, clapping him on the shoulder with a comforting squeeze of his hand and then with a shiver of fear, Fili stepped inside the tent.

Her eyes were only open slightly. Elladan and Elrohir gave him some space, when they saw him enter, along with Tauriel. There were tears in Tauriel's eyes as she moved away with the rags she held in her arms.

And those rags—they were completely soaked in blood. The blood of his beloved wife. He steeled himself against the torrent of feelings that he felt.

Now he knew why Gandalf said he should see her. She may be awake, but after she fell asleep, it was possible that she would not wake up again.

He moved to her bed side, and grabbed her hand with a gentle grasp.

She glanced at him slowly, taking in his disheveled appearance. Her eyes focused on the thick bandage poking out from under his loose tunic, where his shoulder was.

She smiled at him weakly, and said, "I knew you would be here."

He felt his throat close up. He had failed her. He had not come quick enough. If he had just left a day-

"I'm sorry." She said softly, her eyes flooding with tears. She looked so sad, and weak. His heart went out to her. He wished that he could take away her pain; take away the distress.

"I tried to keep him in me." Her voice wavered. "But, they made me take this—herb-" She coughed slightly, and to Fili's horror, he saw blood begin to soak through the blankets that covered her legs and stomach.

"Shh...it's not." Fili wondered what happened to him; To his son, if Eira was lucid enough to remember.

Was he still stuck in the collapsed palace?

And as if he knew he was summoned, the tent flap opened. Suddenly, Eelis was at the entry of the tent. Elladan and Elrohir began to say something to Eelis, but the older dwarf just glared at them sternly.

Eira looked at him and said, her voice a whisper, "Ada?" Eelis' eyes filled with tears.

"That's right, my Eira, my daughter. Here," Eelis said, gently pulling the small child out of the thick robes he wore. Fili looked up with a start as Tauriel gasped, her hands over her mouth. The babe was naked, bloody and wriggling something fierce. He was bruised all over and the cries that he made, were so small, so quiet, they could barely be heard.

"He needs you, you hear me? We all need you." Fili helped her move her arms so she could cradle the lad in the crook of her arm. She looked at him with a small expression, tears filling her eyes. She then tried to glance at Fili, but found herself unable to move at all.

"Fili," she said softly, trying to reach for him.

He moved to the side of the bed where she held their lad. "He was born too early… his lungs."

Fili reached a finger, and touched the cheek of his son. He was fragile and small, but very beautiful as well. He felt his throat clamp up once again. She touched Fili's finger lightly, grasping that finger with her entire hand, as he caressed his son's cheek.

"I love you," she said, her smile small and demure as her eyes flitted to her son, and then gazed back at Fili.

Fili felt the tears come to his eyes as she immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fili held the small babe in his arms. The babe was swaddled in a thick, soft blanket. Fili was doing his best to keep the pain away from his heart, to channel everything that he had into healing his son and wife.

What was the point of being sent back to this world, if the two most precious things in the world would be taken away from him?

Eelis sat across from him, keeping a watchful eye on Fili and the babe. The babe was swaddled tightly, and he had been given some sugar water in order to soothe a hungry tummy until Eira was well enough to provide him with milk. But the babe had refused to eat anything.

Now, the poor babe's cries were getting weaker and weaker. Kili sat across from him, softly touching his nephew's brown hair, hoping that he would make it, but Fili knew that he could not.

He had asked for help with some of the elven healers, with Gandalf, but they had all said the same thing: they could not help a child that was born so early, that was not properly developed enough. They could not strengthen something that should have naturally developed at the appropriate time, they had told him sadly.

It was Celeborn himself, who gently told Fili that there were some things that could not be undone. Unfortunately, the babe born too early, and the damage he may have suffered from the collapse of the dungeon, had most likely, been too much for his poor, small body to handle.

And so Fili, knowing that this might be the only time that he ever had to hold his young son, took in everything he could about the babe. He had bruises on his skin, most likely from the stone roof caving in on him and the elf, Rivenna.

He was going to have to thank Rivenna and her husband for all that she did for Eira and the babe.

According to Bifur, it appeared as though the elf had shielded most of the babe from the stone's impact, but she had taken several injuries herself and her own child had been murdered in front of her eyes.

Eira was doing better, according to Gandalf. They had started to lose her, after Fili's short visit with her, but they had managed to bring down her fever. But she was still sleeping, still not fully responding to their ministrations. So now, Fili sat around the fire as Gandalf was still working whatever spells he was over Eira.

"I don't know if I like it," Dwalin spat out, feeling angry about everything. He could barely look at Fili, holding his babe with the most mournful expression. And now, his future queen was being tended to by the wizard that Dwalin always thought they could never fully trust.

Fili shook his head, he had hardly said anything all night before he told Dwalin, "I don't care what it takes to heal her. I trust Gandalf."

And so they would wait until Gandalf gave Fili permission once again to go into the tent where his wife lay.

Kili spoke suddenly, "He looks like you, Eelis," pointing to the babe in Fili's arms.

And indeed, the babe did take after his grandfather. From the color of his hair, the shape of his nose and the angle of his chin, he was every inch, Eelis' twin.

Fili nodded in agreement, a small, sad smile creeping onto his face. "That he does."

Eelis only nodded as well, feeling some pride that his genes shone through with the babe's appearance.

"Have you thought of a name, Fili?"

Fili looked at his father-in-law and then back down at his son. "Only if you'll help me with the ceremony. I wanted to wait until Eira awoke, but..."

The silence permeated throughout the tent. Nobody needed to finish his statement. None of them were sure if she would even awake again.

Eelis nodded and said, "She will understand, Fili."

Fili nodded and then noticed the shallow, quick breathing of his lad.

Mahal, his son was dying.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose Eira.

He felt his own breath quickening; he felt a pressing feeling against his chest and a painful stinging in his eyes. And then he felt a warm arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"I'll help as well," Kili said with a soft smile. "I'm always going to be here for you." He then smiled sadly as he glanced at his nephew.

Fili nodded, once again and then said to Eelis, "Alright. I think we need to do it, sooner rather than later."

Eelis nodded sadly, and walked over to join the two dwarves as Fili held his son in his arms.

* * *

Eira awoke in a place that was bright and airy. She blinked her eyes a few times as she took in her surroundings. She glanced around the area where she was formerly sleeping. It was a white stone floor. And instead of being cold, it was warm to the touch. She started to try and stand up, but found herself unable to.

"Don't stand or move," a quiet, masculine voice told her, sounding panicked. His voice sounded slightly familiar to her.

Eira looked up.

At first she hadn't recognized her surroundings at all, but now it appeared as if she was in Erebor's throne room. Except, instead of the gray stone of the mountain that she was used to, everything was a bright, pure white.

"What do you see?" He asked suddenly, curiously looking her over in extreme interest, and she was aware of another dwarf in front of her.

Next to this dwarf, who she suddenly recognized; who she'd only seen once in a portrait she had drawn, was her mother.

"Amad!" Eira said softly, once again attempting to stand up. The dwarf only shook his head, his face bemused. Astra flung herself toward her daughter, stepping toward her. She kneeled on the floor next to her and smiled. She then pulled Eira into a hug, holding her close to her body in comfort.

She pushed her forehead against Eira's.

"My brave, brave daughter." She said to her with tears in her eyes, holding her close as Eira felt herself begin to cry as well.

"Amad. Amad," she said quietly, her voice pleading for her mother to understand, "I couldn't do anything. I was powerless." She shook her head against her mother's chest.

"I know, love. And that's what made you so brave. Because, even when you had no apparent choices left, you still never gave up." Astra told her, a hand on her daughter's cheek as she pulled back to take a good look at her.

Eira looked up and then saw the dwarf a little clearer. It was Fili's father, Nali, just as she thought. Her mouth opened wide and he gave her a mischievous grin. He had the exact same smile as Fili. It disarmed her, seeing him this close. He was almost Fili's double, except for a thicker beard, lighter hair, a slightly longer nose and dark brown eyes that sparkled in amusement.

To her dismay though, in his arms, he held a small babe.

"Where am I? Why can't I stand?" Eira asked of them, her eyes never leaving the poor babe in Nali's arms.

"You are still tethered to Middle-Earth." Astra put a hand on her face. "Your husband and father still need you, Eira. Your time has not come yet." She shook her head, tears still in her eyes as she attempted to give her daughter a comfort smile.

"When your time, and your father's time come, I will rejoice to be with you again. But not before that darling," Astra said with a gentle tone of voice.

Eira looked once again at Nali, who smiled at her in kindness once again.

"Is that—is that my son?"

Nali nodded and said, as if almost knowing her guilty conscience said, "Yes. There was nothing you could have done, Eira. Even if you had tried to openly fight them slipping you that herb—they would have still overpowered you."

She felt tears come to her eyes and a wailing pain inside her chest. Her heart hurt, so very badly.

"We will take care of him for you, if you'll let us." Nali said softly, nodding at Astra. Eira looked up and saw the small body wiggling slightly in Nali's arms.

"I can't. He… he needs me." Eira said, trying to reach for him.

"They need you more, Eira." Astra put a hand on her cheek once again.

"You have to be brave. Fili and your father—they will need you to be their strength. You are needed in Erebor, for many more years, my daughter."

She then touched Eira on the face, pushing her forehead against her daughters. "I love you. Tell your father I love him as well. Hold your husband close. He is suffering, just as you are."

Nali then stepped forward, holding the lad. He knelt down, close to Eira, and showed her the lad in his arms. The babe opened his eyes. He looked like Eelis. She could see that he had the right color to his skin, and there were no bruises on his body. He was breathing properly, it appeared.

Nali said with a quiet voice, "Thank you, Eira. For all that you have done for my son. I will take care of your mother and son until I can pass on that responsibility to your father."

And with those parting words, Eira felt herself falling before she woke up suddenly.

* * *

The tent she laid in was dark. She felt a tickling sensation on her arm and she looked to the arm and saw Fili's head leaning against her forearm. He looked worn and tired, without sleep for a long time. She touched his hair gently with her hand, and he began to rouse. She thought about the strange dream she had.

She then noticed a small basket. It was deep, for a basket, and it had no lid over it, but she realized with a start it was a basket that young babes slept in. And there was a babe asleep in there, she thought at first.

But then she saw that the blanket was pulled all the way up over the babe's face, completely covering the child's body and she immediately burst into tears, her sobs wracking through her pained, aching body.

She felt Fili awaken suddenly and she heard her hysterical sobs before she felt his arms completely encircle her as he sat up next to her in the bed. She was aware of hot tears running into her hair as Fili held her close to his chest, not bothering to try and silence her cries or sobs. He only ran his hands through her hair in comfort as they clung to each other desperately.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww...the angst. I'm so sorry. I know this was desperately sad, but there was no chance that he was going to survive. It breaks my heart to do it, but there we go.

I originally planned on posting this around Christmas, but I didn't really want to because it is sad. I hope you don't mind.

Some more angst coming up in the next chapter, resolution and then the epilogue. Like, two chapters to go, guys!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 *****Please catch up with Chapter 27 first (I've published them at the same time, and you all will have no idea what is going on if you don't read 27 first!)**

Eira awoke suddenly from a bad dream, or at least she thought it was a bad dream. After their return journey to Erebor, she had a hard time keeping her dreams and reality straight it seemed. Either way, she had been kidnapped and tortured and her son had died.

She turned back over in her bed, not noticing the time of day or the position of the sun.

It didn't matter anyway, did it?

She tried to keep her thoughts from Fili, who she had argued with her the night before. They had never argued like they had yesterday evening.

She felt tears fill her eyes.

It didn't matter anyway. She turned over and decided to go back to sleep. Instead, their argument replayed over again in her mind.

" _Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" Fili asked her in anger._

 _She looked away from him. She knew why he was angry. He was doing his best to move on; to forget about their son. He had been giving her some distance, trying to understand her. She was no fool. She knew that she was hurting him. And to be honest, it was hurting her too._

She felt as though she deserved his anger though—she had been closeting herself inside their quarters all day. She hardly ate, while Fili constantly pushed food at her. The few times she had visitors, she had only faked smiles and claimed tiredness as they would excuse themselves to leave.

Her father visited her every evening for supper, which Fili sometimes joined them for and sometimes he didn't. It didn't matter though. He was the king now, and he had more important things to worry about than his hormonal, moody wife.

She felt the tingle in her breasts as she lay down, realizing that she would need to express soon.

And that was part of the problem.

She had offered her own expressed milk to store for future mothers in the cold, frozen cellars of the mountains. After all, if she couldn't use the milk for her own child, shouldn't another child benefit?

However, Fili was concerned that by not allowing her body to fully heal, not only physically but mentally as well, it was causing her too much pain and stress.

" _Do you want me to forget about him like you have?" Eira asked, tears in her eyes. "I know that you don't seem to care at all?"_

 _He looked as though she had slapped him. His mouth closed immediately and the look in his eyes, instead of being furiously angry, was much worse. He looked hurt; extremely hurt._

 _She closed her mouth, swallowing and then said, "I'm trying to help other children. There's nothing else that I can do right now." She had turned her back to him after that._

 _After only a few seconds, she heard him leave. She felt the tears come to her eyes and she found herself back in bed. She had said several things last night to him—how if he had only come earlier; that he wanted to forget about their son; that he wanted her to forget about the child as well._

She turned over against the pain in her heart, knowing that she was pushing her spouse away. But she felt helpless to stop him. He was always gone anyways, between the meetings, councils and then all the paperwork, he was hardly home. And if he was home, he was in the office at all hours.

Usually, she wouldn't even notice when he came into their bed. And he was usually awake and gone by the time that she awoke. He always left her breakfast at her side table as well. And he made sure that someone, usually Tauriel or Dis would bring her lunch as well.

Not that she felt like eating at all though. No, the only thing that felt good for her, an escape from reality, was sleep.

And so, sleep she did.

* * *

She awoke suddenly to loud, obnoxious footsteps and the sound of curtains being yanked back. She felt some heat from the sun in her face. She then heard a fire get started. The lamps and sconces were lit quickly and she blearily looked up from where she lay in bed.

"Come on, lass. You and I are going to go for a walk." Eira blinked at her father and groaned. She turned to the side, putting her blanket over her head.

"Not now, adad. I'm tir-"

"You've been sleeping for the past three months lass. I know you're grieving, but it's time you woke up."

He pulled the fur back down off of her face.

"You shouldn't treat the queen that way." Eira said, her eyes hard as she look at her father.

"You're not acting like a queen, love. You should know better—you're a wife and daughter before a queen." Eelis said, before walking to her wardrobe. He pulled out something for her to wear and threw it at her.

"You have ten minutes to look presentable or I will get Dis, do you understand me?"

If there was anyone that Eira wanted to avoid more than Fili, it was Dis, who looked at her with pity every time that she saw Eira.

Eira quickly got dressed, knowing from experience, that her father would follow through with his threat.

* * *

Eira held the cloak against her shoulders tightly. Her dress was too loose. She noticed in the way it practically hung off of her shoulders. She wore a lightweight cloak to hide the fact that she had lost weight—too much weight her father and Fili would both say.

They did not speak at first as they walked through Erebor. She was out of breath rather quickly as she clung to her father's arm.

It had been too long since she had walked so far—since she had left her quarters. On Eelis' other arm, he held a basket. Lunch, he had told her softly, when he noticed her glance.

He then told her it was beautiful outside, and didn't she want to see the progress of her gardens? And she would need to decide the placement for another greenhouse, since the first had been a grand success.

She had only nodded mutely and allowed herself to be led outside. The workers in the gardens greeted her kindly with curtsies and bows for their queen. She did her best to smile at them, but was sure it came off more as a grimace. They found a nice little spot of grass, and Eira watched as her father laid out a blanket.

She held her cloak to herself, feeling a damp chill in the air. Not enough to spoil the otherwise beautiful day. She watched as Bilbo, the sweet hobbit, was giving directions to the dwarves. She watched as they worked and found herself longing to get her own hands dirty while planting the early spring crop.

Eelis watched her intently and then told her lunch was ready to eat. He watched her as she sat down, her gown obviously too big on her, even after carrying a child.

He watched as she picked at the food and he wondered why he had let it get to this point. He had always tried to give Eira and Fili space in their marriage. He would do anything for his daughter. And if Fili had ever hurt her, he would be the first one to confront Fili about it. But lately, it had come to his attention, that he would do anything for his son-in-law and king, including berate his beloved daughter, if need be.

It appeared that he had grown to love Fili far more than he ever expected to.

"You need to eat more, lass." He said, nodding to her plate. She had only picked at it. She growled at him slightly in frustration.

"You're not hungry?" Eelis asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm never hungry anymore." Eira said, poking at the roasted potatoes with a fork.

"If you're still expressing milk, you need to make sure you eat as much as possible. It's no wonder you have no energy if you're not taking care of yourself." Eelis told her, knowing that he sounded bossy.

She huffed slightly and turned her head. He saw the scar on her forehead, where her marriage braid used to lay. It was now a little further down, as neat and tidy as ever.

He wondered if she realized how much care Fili took in taking care of her, even when she pushed him away.

He watched her yawn slightly.

"Lass," he began to say. She turned towards him.

"Why did you bring me out here, adad?" She asked seriously.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She looked around the gardens and said to him, her voice barely above a whisper, "About what?"

"Mostly, about Fili. But anything else you want to speak about."

"Did Fili tell you what I said to him last night?" Eira asked, anger rising in her voice.

"No." He shook his head. "Of course not, lass. He holds as much in as he can, for your sake." She bristled slightly and opened her mouth.

He cut her off.

"No. It's time for you to listen. I have never seen your husband so upset as he was this morning. Thorin was the one that spoke to him, and although he didn't openly say what you told your husband last night, I got the gist of it. Eira, how could you accuse him of not caring?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He just wants me to forget the babe; to move on. That's what he's done."

She felt her father rustle slightly besides her. He had tightened his hand on the blanket under him and he said, "What did you say, Eira? Tell me that I heard that wrong. You believe that your husband has forgotten his son already?"

"It seems that way," Eira said softly, still poking the smoked turkey around on her plate. She felt tears once again in her eyes, and she knew, deep inside, that was a lie. Fili wouldn't have forgotten him, would he?

"Eira," Eelis said, his throat tight. He reached over and took Eira's hand. He squeezed it tight. "I know, lass. I know what it feels like to lose a child. Did you know how much your mother and I wanted another child or two or even three?"

Eira didn't say anything, but her brain quickly jumped to the conclusion her father was trying to make. "You mean that amad lost a babe?"

Eelis sighed softly. "She lost three, Eira. Two were early miscarriages. One was a stillbirth, only about four years after you were born. They were all within twelve years of your own birth. You wouldn't have remembered at all." Eira's eyes widened at the news.

"How come neither of you told me about it?" She demanded of her father.

"Because, it's difficult to talk about. Knowing that you should have a babe in your arms, and instead they're in the ground."

"You're saying I shouldn't talk about losing him either, aren't you?" Eira asked, sounding upset once again.

"No, not at all. I'm saying you're a fool if you believe that Fili has already forgotten his son."

He watched his daughter as the words sank in.

"I saw him, Eira. While they were still working on you, trying to treat you and bring down your fever; trying to get you to wake up. Fili held him the entire time. He just looked at him, held him close. I saw him break down during the naming and passing ceremony. I saw him as his lad passed on in his arms, after only a few hours. To say that he doesn't care is a gross understatement and selfish of you."

She recoiled slightly from her father's words. Her father was always so truthful, and blunt as well. He would not just say this to her to make her feel guilty.

"Have you even been to little Einar's grave?"

Her lip quivered slightly and she shook her head. "I have no desire to—I-"

"You're holding on to him. Eira, love, you have to understand that you can hold on and still live with him in your heart, all while moving forward in life."

"How? How can I do that? I'm so worried that I will forget him! I had hardly any time with him—I-"

She put her hands in her face and sniffled slightly once again, willing her tears back. Eelis pulled her close, and she put her head against his shoulder. He held her tightly to him and he patted her back.

"Now, now lass. I can't tell you what to do. You are your own dwarrowdam now, and you have a husband who is devoted to you. He's giving you space because based on your actions, it looks like you want nothing to do with him."

She shook her head, "That's not-"

Eelis only shook his head. "Eira, you'll find a way. I know that you will."

He then looked at her. "Is there anything else you want to talk about? Your—captivity? Jarl? You can let it all out, if you need to."

She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him about the dream that she had experienced, right before she awoke to her dead son. Her mother had said to tell him that she loved her father…

She shifted and said, "I had a dream. Amad was in it. Along with Fili's father, Nali. And Nali was holding Einar. They told me that I was still needed here, and that it wasn't my time. They told me that they would take care of my babe for me."

She felt tears come in her eyes. Eelis looked at her with a small smile. "Are you sure it was a dream?"

She startled slightly and said, "What else could it be?"

He shrugged before he informed her, "You were very close to dying, Eira. Perhaps, you glimpsed your way into the Halls of Mandos, before your time. Perhaps they wanted to give you some comfort that the babe would be taken care of."

Eira mulled over her father's words as they continued their luncheon. It wasn't until they were getting up to leave that she realized she had managed to finish off her plate of food. That had probably been her father's intentions in the first place.

She didn't question him about it, but saw the sideways glance he gave toward her plate and then the slight grin he turned toward her.

* * *

After Eelis had escorted her back to their quarters, Eira looked toward the bedroom. It would be easy to forget her discussion with her father. But, she didn't feel like that was what would help her heal, in the long term.

Grief is fine. And she had a feeling that she would always grieve for the loss of the babe. But still, she wondered if there was another way to deal with those feelings.

It hit her suddenly. She walked into their bedroom. But instead of heading for the bed, she went to her drawing desk. She pulled out some parchment, an inkpot and the beautiful eagle feather quill that Fili had gifted her for her birthday so long ago (or at least, it seemedjhjtuiojkhgjj long ago to her).

She settled back into the parlor though. She had a feeling that if she was to stay in her bedroom, then she would most likely be tempted back to sleep.

Sleep was important, but her father had told her that she had been doing too much of it. And honestly, after a full meal and a brisk walk outside in the fresh air, she was feeling more energized than she had in months.

She sat on the sofa, and looked at the blank parchment. She bit her lip, trying to think of her babe, Einar.

Fili apologized that he had named him after her father without her permission, but he wanted to give the babe a naming ceremony before he passed on. She had told him that it was fine. Both Kili and Fili had said that he looked nothing like the Durin line of the family.

Instead, he took after Eelis.

Except, according to her father, he seemed to have steely blue eyes. It could have just been the eye color that was so common for children when they were born, but she liked to think that he would have looked like her father, but with Fili's eyes.

She dipped her quill in the inkwell and tried to think of some way to start. She finally closed her eyes, as she had done so much in the past, and let her hand and arm do the work for her.

* * *

Fili arrived late once again. It killed him to see Eira in so much pain in her grief. He knew that he was a coward from staying away from her after their argument last night.

Perhaps he didn't understand completely what Eira was going through. But he did know that her accusations that he had forgotten their son and had completely moved on was wrong as well.

She was very far from the truth.

There wasn't an hour that seemed to pass that he didn't think of his little lad. He had only been able to hold him for a few hours (according to Dwalin, it was about six hours after he had been born, give or take, that little Einar had passed into the Halls of Mandos).

He remembered everything about those few moments with Einar. It made him feel selfish though, because poor Eira had nothing to remember him by, besides those times that he was nestled safely in her womb.

He had almost lost her as well, and as soon as she had awoken, he could see the truth.

Like most dwarrowdams, she wished that she would have been taken more than her son.

Fili only felt immense guilt that he had not come earlier. If they had decided to attack just a day sooner, then this wouldn't have happened.

Thorin, Kili, Dis—everyone tried to tell him that you could live life wondering what would have happened with a different choice.

Instead, he was forced to live with his wife's depression and anger and his son's death by his own hands.

His hand shook slightly as he turned the key into the door knob, nodding slightly at a couple of guards that stood watch outside their door.

He pushed the door in and began heading for his office, intent on getting some contracts signed and delivered to Dale and Mirkwood soon, when he noticed bare feet hanging off of the sofa. He stopped where he was, putting his things on the arm chair and smiled slightly.

Eira was asleep on the sofa. At least she had made it out of their bedroom today. He smiled softly at her, and then noticed the small table held a portrait.

With the skill and talent on the parchment, it had to have been drawn by her own hand. She hadn't drawn anything in a very long time.

He went through the stack of pictures. First, a portrait of a hobbit lass with curly hair and a bright, optimistic smile. Poppy, he recalled, was her name. The poor halfling's remains had not been found in Misterier after the battle, but Eira had spoken of her kindly.

And then there was a woman, tall with dark hair and proud, dark eyes. That must have been Leah. Eira had not spoken much about her, but Rivenna, the elleth who had managed to survive the destruction of the castle, told him (well, wrote to him) that Eira had sung a beautiful song. Sad and depressing, yet beautiful still the same.

Fili knew what she spoke of. It was probably the first time that he had ever heard of a dwarf singing a member of a different race into the Halls of Mandos.

He smiled softly as he looked at the third portrait—this one was of Rivenna. She looked sad, but there was a beauty in her eyes still.

And then, the last portrait, on the very bottom.

He put a hand on his mouth and felt his heart begin to pound deeply. It was Eira, asleep on her cot in the tent. In her arms she held little Einar, which is where he was right before she had fallen into her deep slumber. Fili stood to the side, leaning in closely, one hand on Einar's face and the other wrapped around Eira's shoulders, as if he was trying to protect them with everything he had.

He felt his eyes begin to water.

It was an extraordinary likeness. She had even managed to capture the slight bruising on the poor babe's shoulder and cheek bones.

He cleared his throat and looked at his wife. He smiled at her softly. He was going to have to frame that portrait. He needed the reminder, always, that he was doing his best.

In reality, wasn't that the only thing one could do? Do their very best, to the best of their knowledge and abilities?

He would have changed things if he could, but he could not. Instead, he could heal this rift with Eira that had progressed too far. He needed to show her how much he loved her. He wanted to give her space, but he had the feeling that she had enough space. She needed him, more than anything else at the moment.

He put the portrait down gently, and turned back towards Eira. She was too pale, and she had lost too much weight. He gently lifted her in the blanket that she had managed to pull over herself and he placed her in bed.

He then left the room behind.

* * *

Eira awoke slightly. It was still the middle of the night, but somehow she felt wide awake. She yawned slightly and realized that her bladder was hurting something fierce. So, she went and used the privy. It was dark in the room and she realized with a start that she had not fallen asleep on the bed, but on the sofa in their parlor instead.

Her eyes widened and she walked out into the parlor, pulling the fur blanket around her tightly. She felt her stomach rumbling slightly. She had missed supper, of course.

She began to walk towards the kitchen when she saw a small sliver of light coming in from the second bedroom. Fili was still awake then.

She hesitated.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and wondered if she dare to face him after her cruel words last night. She sighed and realized that the only person who would have put her in bed was Fili.

He still cared about her, still loved her, probably (she said this a bit more hesitantly), even after her indifference to him over the last three months.

She walked away from the kitchen. She made the decision.

Food could wait. But Fili, couldn't. Not anymore.

Marriage was about putting someone else's needs above one's own. She wanted nothing more than to make Fili happy, to see his bright smile and dimples that she had fallen in love with. It hit her with a sharpness, that she could not remember the last time that she had seen him smile.

She thought to herself, "I've been selfish."

She walked quietly toward the door and entered the office. She almost backed out immediately when she saw that Thorin was in there as well, but Fili looked up at her quickly, relief evident in his eyes.

Thorin stood as soon as he saw her. He bid Fili good-night before Eira could even give an excuse to return to their room. Thorin smiled warmly at Eira as he left the office, patting her gently on the shoulder.

He was still recovering from the ordeal with Lara, the evil witch, as Kili liked to call her. But, overall, his spirits had risen quite a bit, even after hearing the news of the babe's death.

That had almost been harder on her than anything—listening to Fili's voice break as he told his mother and uncle that the lad didn't make it. She still remembered the tears in Dis' voice, the soft murmur of comfort from Thorin and the disappointment in his eyes.

That was when she first slipped out. She had disappointed them.

She was still standing there, after Thorin left. What was she going to say?

Instead, Fili blew out the lantern at his desk, leaving only the light coming in from the kitchen. He smiled at her and said, "I need to have some supper. Are you hungry at all?"

Eira smiled back. "A little."

"That's good," he said and then she watched as he left the room. She followed behind him and sat on the sofa in the parlor as he told the guards that he and his lady wife needed their supper delivered. She didn't quite understand the reply from the guards but she heard footsteps move away from the door.

Fili settled himself on the armchair and asked, "How are you feeling?"

There was a long pause, and Eira replied, "Better, I think."

His eyes glanced at her warily, and she thought she saw a smile grace his features.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Another silence stretched between them.

"I went out to the gardens with my father today." Eira said softly, breaking the tense silence. She looked him in the eyes and then continued to speak, "We talked about a few things."

Fili watched her in silence for a few moments when they heard a knock on the door. Fili immediately got up and opened the door, thanking the guards before closing it quietly.

"Already? But it must be almost midnight-"

Fili smiled at her. "You don't think that they'd let their queen starve, would they?"

She only flushed. He had smiled at her and was teasing her. Had he forgiven her already?

She nibbled at some food. "My father told me a few things, but mostly that I needed to move on. And that I didn't have to forget about Einar in order to do it."

Fili paused and then nodded at her words. "Is that why you drew those portraits?"

"Partly. I-"

"They were beautiful. Especially the one of us. May I have a frame made for it?"

She startled slightly and then said, "Of course you can."

"Eira," he put his plate down on the table, forgetting about the food momentarily and then moved next to her. "I'm so sorry if I've neglected you."

"No!" Eira said suddenly, looking at him in surprise. "You haven't been neglecting me! I've been pushing you away. You've been trying to take care of me. And I haven't cared at all about what you've been going through, what you've been feeling, Fili. I've been selfish. In fact...I didn't even realize how you felt until I drew that portrait." She fingered the portrait of them. "I had no idea until I saw that the grief I've been suffering through was reflected in your eyes."

"It's alright to grieve, amralime. You can do what you need to do. If donating milk is how you need to deal with it, then do it. But please, Eira, don't shut me out. I—I need you."

He cleared his throat and continued to speak, "I never thought that you were neglecting me, Eira. I just thought that you needed your space. Just like I thought I did as well. I worried about you, all the time. But I had no idea what you were going through. I may have held him in my arms, but I didn't feel him kick or roll, while you did; I know it's different for dwarves and dwarrowdams. I understand that. I just wish that I had been earlier, love. I failed in protecting the two of you."

She shook her head, and put her own plate on the table, stunned by his words.

"No, Fili. Sometimes these things happened. I—I wish I would have stalled for time or at least fought them when they gave me the herb. You know what I thought though? I thought it would have been better that he was born too early and died shortly after than to be used as a sacrifice to empower Sauron and enslave us all." She had tears in her eyes as she confessed to her the sin she committed; what she had done to her own son. "Rivenna and I decided it together. I couldn't forget the oaths that I made. I killed him. It's my punishment. What mother chooses others over their own child?" She began to sob after that. She hadn't cried much in the last three months, refusing to think at all really, about her captivity. It haunted her dreams and sometimes she awoke crying to Fili's arms around her making soothing noises.

And now, she was once again wrapped in his arms. He held her close, his beard tickling her face. She breathed in deeply and continued to let herself cry, telling herself it was what she needed.

He said to her after several minutes, "A brave mother. Who hoped for the best, and did what she thought was right. He wouldn't have survived any enslavement under Sauron either, love, even if the sacrifice had not been spoiled by Rivenna in the long run."

She sniffled, before pulling back and looking at Fili in some confusion. "What?"

"You don't think we would be immune from Sauron's reach here, do you? And as members of the royal family, and as my heir, Einar would have been a target, even early on. If it had been another dwarrowdam taken, one that did not have the means or resources to recover the child, would that mother had made the same decision as you? Sometimes, we have things that happen that we can't explain, love. It's how we react to those things. Or at least that's along the lines of what Gandalf told me right after Einar died. He had seen how desperate and pitiful I looked, no doubt, and thought to bestow some wisdom on me. I ignored him, of course. But, now, I see that his words were truly wise."

He tipped Eira's chin to look at him as he pulled back from her slightly and repeated the words that Gandalf had told him three months earlier.

"There are things that happen in this life that we can't control. But, we can control our actions and reactions, Eira. You and Rivenna saved Middle-Earth. I have no doubt that the two of you also saved Einar's soul." He cleared his throat as tears filled his eyes.

Eira touched his cheek. She had a sudden desire to kiss him. She had thought his lack of tears as indifference, but now, she knew. He had been trying to be strong for her.

She pulled his face toward her and kissed him. She felt a small shudder run through his body and he returned the kiss softly. He then touched her marriage braid.

"Let's promise each other something," Eira said to him softly. He looked at her in confusion. "You will always tell me how you feel about something. No more hiding your feelings to try and appear strong, alright?"

He nodded at her mutely. She touched his beard. How was it that they had been sleeping in the same bed and yet she had not had any desire to lay with him again until just now?

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Fili speak, "I accept your terms, Eira. But, only if you promise to lean on me in your weakness. After all, we are married. I will allow you to see me at my worst, as long as you let me help you in yours."

She felt her head nod at his words, and for the first time in several months, she felt lighter than ever, as if the invisible burden that she had been carrying on her shoulders was now lifted. She turned toward him once again and they kissed.

* * *

Fili and Eira awoke early the next morning. Fili insisted that they eat breakfast. Afterwards, he sat behind her and asked to brush through her hair and redo some of her braids. She agreed easily. She watched him in the vanity of her mirror at the attention that he took to her hair.

In her mind's eye, perhaps in a different life, she saw him with a little lad, perhaps four or five years old, and was taking just as much care with him as he currently was with her.

"Eira?" Fili asked suddenly, stopping the brush.

She felt her throat tighten. She looked at their bed. It was too easy to just bury her head in the pillows and forget that she belonged in this world. This was going to be difficult. She looked at him in the mirror and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Love?" Fili prompted her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered slightly, "I can just see you doing this with our son..."

Fili continued brush through her long hair, taking care to be gentle. He was so silent that she thought he had not heard her words when he suddenly replied, "I think about that too."

And just like that, for some reason, the burden was lifted again. Her heart felt lighter, knowing that whatever she was feeling, she shared that same feeling with her husband.

He helped her up, placed a warm cloak on her shoulders and then led her from their rooms. This early in the morning they only encountered a few of their citizens that bowed and curtsied to their king and queen.

Since the coronation of Fili as king and Eira as queen (only about two months earlier), Eira had disliked coming out at all. It felt strange to be looked at so often but Fili had told her, as he did now, that they loved and respected her. And that she had every right to tell them to bugger off if she wanted.

She had smiled at that. Fili knew that she sometimes felt uncomfortable in all the spotlight. But, the dwarf that she had fallen in love with and married was now the king. And she knew that he would be. She had known that for him, all of it was worth it.

He led her outside, past the gardens. She was wondering where he was going when he escorted her to a beautiful tree. It's early spring leaves swayed in the wind. It was a large tree. Underneath it was a newer patch of dirt that had been turned over.

"Is this where-"

"Aye. I know you haven't been here. I know that it's difficult." He said, almost kicking his feet.

"Why not a tomb?" Eira asked suddenly.

"I apologize if I didn't speak to you about it. But, you weren't really talking to me, and I knew that I didn't want him trapped under the mountain. It was a mountain that took his life. And everything grows so beautifully out here."

She looked at Fili in wonder and then she heard him say something else, "And you love being out here. I liked to think that he would have been more like you than me—toiling outdoors, getting muddy while helping you garden, that sort of thing."

She put a hand on her mouth. And then knelt by the little mound.

"I love you," she said softly. She felt Fili kneel next to her. "We both do, you know. We will never forget you." She put a hand on the mound of dirt and said a silent plea to her mother and Nali, that they were watching over little Einar for now.

She then stood up with Fili's help. She looked at him and said, "Thank you for showing me."

He only smiled at her in return as he offered her his arm before leading her back to the mountain.

* * *

They agreed to a mid-morning snack together in the apartment when Eira said that she thought of going down to the gardens starting on the morrow.

And then Fili informed her, "I have today off." His eyes sparkled slightly as she gaped at him.

What kind of king was he?

He only laughed slightly at her expression, almost as if he had read her mind. "You are more important than running this kingdom. I want to spend time with you. Is there something wrong with that, my queen?"

She found herself shaking her head before smiling slightly.

"Not at all." Eira said to him, digging into her food.

"So what would you like to do?" Fili asked innocently.

Eira continued to eat her food.

After she finished and Fili had brought their platters and dishes back into the hallway she said to him, "What do you need help with?"

"Help?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Is there any paperwork that needs to be done?"

"Eira, I told you, that you don't have to-"

"I want to help you with running this kingdom, Fili. Remember that I told you I wasn't going to be a fat, gossiping noblewife?"

He smiled slightly and said, "As you wish, Eira. It's far more boring than you realize."

Over the next couple of hours, the two spent their time reading over various decrees, statements and documents on everything ranging from the amount of gold in the vault to diplomatic relations with the humans and elves.

"What's this?" Eira asked suddenly, as she came across a neatly written contract of allegiance (written by Balin) with the elves of Lothlorien.

Fili said, "You may not remember, but I spoke with Rivenna, her husband, Haldir, and Lord Celeborn. I thanked them for how Rivenna helped you, and the aid given by Lord Celeborn. I told them that if they ever need anything from Erebor, we would be in their debt." Fili inclined his chin toward the document that Eira held, her mouth wide open as if in awe that he had willingly secured an alliance with an Elven kingdom that was nowhere near their own territory.

Fili smiled softly, "Haven't I told you how much you mean to me? If they demanded all the gold in Erebor, I would have given it, Eira. You-"

He was cut off by the force of her hug. She threw herself at him, practically over the desk. Several sheets of parchment found their way onto the floor as she wrapped herself around her husband and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away after a few minutes and then looked at the mess she had made.

"Oh no, I-"

"Nevermind that," Fili said, brushing her concern away with a wave of his hand. "I told you I was to take off work today, and I will."

To her surprise, he lifted her into his arms, and he carried her out the office. "Do I need to show you how much you mean to me? Because it appears that I haven't told you enough."

"Please do," Eira replied as his lips met hers as he carried her into their room.

* * *

7 Years Later

Fili sat with Kili outside the healing room when their mother walked out. She had a beaming smile on her face.

Fili stood up immediately. "Eira? Amad, please tell me-"

"Eira's fine, Fili. Now go on in." She shooed him in to the small healing room. Fili walked with some trepidation, at least knowing that Eira was okay. His eyes immediately zoned in on his wife, who sat up, propped against at least ten pillows, with her hair completely down. She only wore a robe. He didn't even notice or acknowledge all the healers who were bowing or curtsying. He only turned toward Oin, who nodded at him with a small smile and patted his shoulder gently. Then suddenly, they were alone.

"Were you going to come any closer, Fili?" Eira asked, humor in her voice as she looked at her husband from her spot in the bed. The little bundle in her arms was moving slightly.

He felt himself walking forward and sat on the bed slowly. He turned to look at Eira in question and she only smiled at him brightly in return.

* * *

Author's Note: Question: Do you all need an epilogue? It would be set after the war of the Ring... Just let me know in your reviews!

I wanted to put a little note out here. I feel like Eira is suffering a bit from some PTSD and a bit of Post Partum Depression. She and Fili were having trouble communicating, and as I'm focused on their marriage, what was going on because of that lack of communication was their main issue.

I'm just going to put it out here—just because Eira and Fili made up, doesn't mean that Eira is recovered from her losses. Neither is Fili. I don't think anyone can really recover from the death of the loved one, especially a child, completely. Depression, also, doesn't just go away. However, I wanted to paint the picture that Fili and Eira, no matter what was happening to them, were going to face it together. I hoped that was what you got from this chapter.

Just a shout out to anyone that has suffered from depression or PPD or PTSD, I hope that you can find that person who just gets you. Having that person in your life is so important.


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue-Set 1 year after the War of the Ring **Make sure to catch up with Chp. 27 and Chp. 28 before reading this epilogue!

The tall, dark haired lord and his lovely blond wife sat proudly on their horses as they rounded a corner, taking them suddenly in the view of the Lonely Mountain. The two humans shared a look of awe and then continued on their journey, following their guides and friends, Legolas and Gimli.

They were not quite to Erebor, only a few days later when they were hailed on their way.

"Hail! You must be Lord Faramir, and the Lady Eowyn!"

Faramir inclined his head with a smile. "Aye, Master?"

"By my beard!" Gimli roared, mounting off his pony into the dwarf's arms. The dwarf gave him a genuinely happy smile and a genial laugh.

Legolas, Faramir noticed though, was looking at the dwarf rather stiffly.

The dwarf who approached was followed by a smaller party of dwarves. He smiled at the man somewhat mischievously.

"Most just call me Thorin nowadays." He bowed, and the said quietly, "At your service, Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn."

Eowyn blinked suddenly, "As in, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Aye, my lady. Although I hear that title is nothing compared to your own title, Lady Eowyn."

Eowyn did her best not to blush, but Faramir saw it anyway.

Faramir smiled openly.

Thorin was now introducing those at his side, including a Lord Dwalin (that name Faramir had definitely heard before); Haldir, who was dark-haired and was introduced as Thorin's great nephew. And the by the height of the lad, and the interesting shape of his ears and cheekbones, Faramir assumed that this was one of Prince Kili and Lady Tauriel's sons.

He had done enough research on Erebor's noble family to know that Kili and Tauriel had married 70 years earlier, after a battle that had managed to solidify a somewhat strange alliance between the dwarf kingdom, the humans of Gondor and Dale, and the elves of Lothlorien. There were not many details, at least that Faramir knew of, and whatever he may have asked Mithrandir about it, he had only got a knock on the head from the wily wizard's staff as the response.

They were heading towards the front gate now, and Faramir wondered what the rest of the dwarven kingdom was like, especially the renowned King Fili.

From what Gimli had reported, Fili and Kili had managed to turn the tide of battle in the siege of Dale, it was heard, long enough for the people of Dale and the dwarves on the battlefield to make their way back to Erebor to lay low for a siege against the gates. Not before, though, King Brand and Lord Dain, of the Iron Hills were killed, along with Dain's shield brother and apparently the King's father-in-law, a dwarf named Eelis.

It was that death, according to the rumors, that caused King Fili to rise up in anger to swear vengeance on the men and orcs that came across him. Again (the rumors!) said he slayed hundreds until he was pulled back in the mountain after covering the retreat of his armies and the recovery of Brand, Eelis, and Dain's bodies.

Forcefully pulled back, he had heard from Gimli, after reading a letter, who guffawed, by his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, his brother, Kili, and according to Gimli, the queen herself.

There wasn't much information on Fili's queen. According to Gimli, she was a mild and kind dwarrowdam, but he had told Eowyn that they kept their womenfolk close to their hearts and well-protected. After hearing that story though, Faramir wanted nothing more than to meet the dwarrowdam that had supposedly grabbed her husband, her king, by his ear like he was a young lad and had pulled him back into the safety of the mountain before screaming at him that her father's sacrifice would have been in vain if he had been killed as well.

"Eira in a temper, something you don't want to see," Gimli had commented suddenly, shaking his head slightly.

Eowyn had only blinked in surprise when Gimli elaborated, "She's one of the kindest people I've ever me, my lady. But, she keeps Fili and her lads in line, no problem at all."

That was all that he said on the matter, and now both Faramir and Eowyn were equally looking forward to meeting the formidable queen and king.

What Faramir was expecting, when they arrived, however, was not this.

* * *

It was supposed to be a good day. It had been over a year since the siege had ended, since he and Eira had buried Eelis.

He sighed softly, rapping his knuckles on the arm of the throne as he spoke quietly with Gloin about one thing or another. Gloin had come home from Rivendell, while, according to him, Gimli was traipsing across the world with the fairy queen's son, several halflings, Gandalf and a couple of men.

It sounded like a strange fellowship, but if that was what would get the job done; to defeat Sauron, once and for all, then it didn't matter how peculiar the arrangement once.

And Fili knew from experience how hardy hobbits were. Bilbo had left Erebor almost 70 years ago, saying his goodbyes to the dwarves that had become his family. But he had missed the Shire, and he had received news about a distant cousin's son, who was orphaned.

Bilbo insisted on heading back to meet the young lad, to take him under his wing before any of his other family intervened.

Fili missed Bilbo—he had heard from Gloin and Gimli that he was older, weathered, but very much still alive in Rivendell, where he would most likely spend the rest of his days.

And now, Fili was here formally waiting for the arrival of this Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn, and their entourage in order to sign an alliance with Gondor.

Fili felt weary. He missed Eelis, who was so level-headed and loving towards him. He had become another father figure to Fili over the years.

He also missed Balin, more than the others realized. He had died from natural causes only a few years earlier. Ori, an excellent replacement, was still working on his experience.

"What are you doing?" One little voice to the side said impatiently.

"Getting ready for the delegates," Ori said softly, pointing something out to the little lad on his left. Ori had a sheaf of parchment and a quill.

Fili's youngest son put his head against the back of the chair, and sighed dramatically.

He replied, with a whine, "This is so boring."

Fili sighed and looked at Balin.

He was only eight, and Mahal knew that Fili found these meetings dreadfully boring and he was now 160 years of age.

"Balin," he warned still, looking at the little lad with a slight glare. Balin was young enough that he wasn't in classes yet and he should have been with Eira this morning, but complications had arisen.

He furrowed his eyebrows as Eira told him, in no uncertain terms that he was to meet with this Lord and Lady from Gondor and to be hospitable, while she had gone to see a healer.

So he was stuck with their youngest, Balin, who was every bit as mischievous as he looked. His mother was helping Eira, along with Rivenna, so here he was.

Waiting for a group of delegates from Gondor.

While his eight year old was sitting in a chair next to Ori, one finger up his nose and the other rubbing his hand against his bottom.

Fili closed his eyes in patience. Waiting was the absolute worst, he decided.

* * *

They were led into a large, opulent throne room. It was remarkably empty, except for three occupants.

Faramir and Eowyn followed behind the dwarves, taking in the splendor of the room around them. Faramir's eyes narrowed in on the dwarf sitting on the throne.

Huh.

So that was the king of Erebor, Fili. He had the golden hair that he was rumored to have, but everything else, he was surprised to see, was different.

He did not have Gimli's, er, girth, by any means, but was trim and muscular. His beard, while quite full and down to his chest, was not as near as long as Gimli's either. He had sharp blue eyes, Faramir could see as he walked closer, and he wore the legendary raven crown on his blond hair. He also had a scar on his cheek-not very deep, but it was it was obviously newer, and still healing. He wondered if that was an injury from the battle he had heard so much about.

He looked over them sternly, a once over glance that pierced through them, and then suddenly, to Faramir's surprise, the king smiled. It was a kind smile, and it immediately lit up the entire room.

"Welcome, Lord Faramir, Lady Eowyn and other, esteemed guests." His eyes lingered on Legolas.

There was a silence except for the quill of Ori's moving over the paper quickly.

It was interrupted quickly by an eight year old dwarf with no filter.

"You've gotten fat, Gimli." Gimli's mouth dropped open as his eyes narrowed in on the little voice.

The rest of the delegation finally noticed the little dwarf in the room. He was sitting with his head on the floor, and his legs upon the chair, doing a modified headstand.

"Why you little-" Gimli began to move toward the lad.

"Balin," Fili said with tried patience, his fingers reaching for his head as he rubbed his temples under his crown. He looked more like an impatient father than an intimidating warrior king.

Eowyn had her lips pursed as if she was trying very hard not to laugh. Faramir felt the same way but he was awestruck by the tiny, and mouthy little dwarf that was obviously related to the king. He had blond hair as well, quite bright, like Eowyn's. His eyes were brown though, and he wore very proper clothes that were now dirtied and smudged.

"What have we told you about saying things like that?" Fili said to his son, his eyes completely ignoring the delegation as they were narrowed at his young son.

He sighed. "I thought you said honesty was always the best way to approach things."

"You little hellion," Gimli finally said. "What will your mother say when she sees how dirty your clothes are?"

"What will your mother say when she sees you've brought home an elf prince instead of a pretty dwarrowdam?" Balin quipped back quickly, glaring at Gimli while still maintaining his perfect headstand.

"You!" Gimli said starting toward the lad, who quickly flipped up on to his feet.

"Balin," Fili said quickly. The lad straightened up immediately at his father's stern tone.

"Yes adad?"

"If I were you, I would find your sister as quickly as possible. You have a ten second head start. See if you can find her before Gimli. And do not bother your mother at the moment."

Balin immediately smiled at his father, waved good-bye and took off quickly, sprinting from the throne room.

Thorin was chuckling to himself as Haldir, the lad's older cousin (if Faramir had it right), only shook his head with a grin on his face. Apparently this was something that happened often, based on their reactions.

Gimli turned to Fili. "How much of a head start does he get?"

Fili thought quickly and replied with a grin. "Just give me time to officially welcome you back, Gimli. How are our hobbit friends faring?"

It was a quick welcome, with a few other dwarves joining the delegation, including Prince Kili and his wife, Lady Tauriel from Mirkwood.

She greeted Legolas warmly with a hug. Kili gave Legolas a small nod. With them was a younger version of Haldir, who looked almost exactly like his brother. His name was Faldir.

After the exchange of pleasantries and welcome, Kili and Tauriel led them to their guest quarters and informed them that they were invited to dine with the royal family for supper that evening.

As Kili and Tauriel left, Faramir and Eowyn finally looked at each other and then, burst into laughter.

"Oh. Eomer would love that boy." Eowyn said, her voice light as she smiled at her husband.

Faramir loved that look of Eowyn's face. Complete amusement, and absolutely no worry at all.

"That was my thought as well." Faramir replied, as he took in the comfortable room that they had been given. "He's a mouthy little thing, isn't he?"

"Was he one of the king's children then? He wasn't officially introduced to us." Eowyn commented to him.

"I think so. He called the king 'adad', which I believe is the name for father in Kuzdul. I know that the dwarves keep their womenfolk and children close to them, which could be why the king didn't introduce him to us."

"He almost seemed distracted though. King Fili wasn't what I was expecting at all," Eowyn commented to Faramir as they settled into their room.

Faramir thought on Eowyn's words. "The king did warn him not to bother his mother," Faramir said, shrugging his shoulders. "Perhaps the queen is ill."

"He's also younger than I expected," Eowyn stated.

"King Fili? He's 160 years old." Faramir replied with a smile. "Prince Kili is 155. I don't know how old Lady Tauriel or the queen are. If the king and queen have a daughter, she is probably older than us too."

Eowyn's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Well, Fili looks quite good for his age then."

Faramir quirked an eyebrow at his wife in amusement.

"For a dwarf, of course. I wonder if we'll meet his wife. Queen Eira, was it?"

"I believe it's Ay-ra. And I do hope so. I hear she's quite talented with drawing. There have been several rumors I've heard of her, actually."

"I suppose we will have to see who shows up at supper tonight then," Eowyn commented as she settled into the bed.

"Are you taking a nap?" Faramir asked her, his eyes light. He was standing next to a book shelf, looking through the tomes and titles.

"No. We haven't had any privacy in weeks," she said to him. There was a wicked glint to her eye. "Come join me."

Faramir only shook his head at his wife's blunt manner, never one to go against her wishes.

* * *

Faramir and Eowyn were greeted by Kili and Tauriel once again just outside their rooms.

"We're here to escort you to the dining room," Kili said jovially. Behind Tauriel and Kili were Haldir, and Faldir. He had dark hair as well, with ears that were slightly pointed. Also like Haldir, he was a bit taller than his father.

As they walked, Eowyn found herself speaking to Tauriel, and making a fast friend with the elleth. She was a warrior herself, after all, and understood the difficulty of a female being protected by the males on a battlefield.

The walk to the dining room was quick. As they entered, they were greeted by Thorin Oakenshield, who asked after their accommodations. He also introduced them to his sister, Dis, the king and Kili's mother.

Gimli and his parents had arrived as well, and Eowyn enjoyed meeting them as well, although Gimli's mother, Hilda, held a hardened gaze toward Eowyn and Faramir at first. It softened once she heard more from Gimli about Gondor and Rohan.

Eowyn then noticed three young looking dwarfs come into the dining room as she was speaking with Gimli over a matter of some sort. One of the lads look exactly like the king. He had blond hair, steely blue eyes and almost the exact same facial features. He was close to Kili in height, a light beard already growing on his chin. He carried himself regally.

The second lad, who was obviously younger, had blond hair as well, but his eyes were a warm brown and he was slighter than his brother. He also carried himself proudly, but was a bit warmer than his older brother, nodding at those surrounding him and greeting them with a dimpled smile and friendly words.

The third dwarf, dressed in a lovely gown of rose pink, was Eowyn's third sight of a dwarrowdam. She had light brown hair, and dark blue eyes, and, from what Eowyn could see, not a single hair on her face. She was also young—although the way that the elder lad spoke to her, it appeared as if she was older than even him.

Eowyn looked at Gimli's mother, who had a beard that was almost as full as Eomer's. She smiled as she looked at the dwarrowdam, who had seemed nervous at first. But then, she smiled as she saw Eowyn looking at her.

And what a bright smile it was. The lass made a beeline straight for Eowyn.

She immediately curtsied and said, "You must be Lady Eowyn."

Eowyn only nodded and then said, "Yes..."

"Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rivenna, at your service."

And then suddenly, Thorin was at the lass' side. "This is my great-niece, Princess Rivenna. She is Fili and Eira's oldest living child. Rivenna, this is Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir."

Rivenna beamed at them.

And as if on cue, the other two young dwarves were at their side and introduced by their great uncle. The older one, who Eoywn had called in her mind "King 2" was Nali, the oldest son and crown prince. The younger dwarf, who had a dimpled smile and kind brown eyes, was Frerin, the second son of King Fili and Queen Eira.

Nali and Frerin immediately began speaking to Lord Faramir, who they both had heard was a renowned warrior.

Rivenna, who was still at Eowyn's side, grabbed her arm, and said, "Come, my parents and Balin will still be a little while. I would love to get to know you better."

Rivenna, being the oldest at 63 (Eowyn had been shocked when she heard it, though she felt she shouldn't have been that surprised after hearing how old her father is) was a wealth of information. Nali was 42, and Frerin was 25. She was shocked, apparently, the only one of the king's children that was younger than her was Balin.

Rivenna asked her about Rohan and about Gondor. She told her of the rumors that she had heard and then asked Eowyn if she would train with her and Tauriel while she was here.

And, after about fifteen minutes, a bell rang. Eowyn looked up when she heard Gimli grumble, "About time," before receiving an elbow to his ribs from his own mother.

They all stood.

The doors opened and into the room bounded Balin, who waved cheerfully at Eowyn and Faramir while winking saucily at Gimli, his tongue sticking out at the older dwarf. He walked over to Rivenna, who only shook her head at her little brother and then ruffled the hair on his head as he leaned against her.

Eowyn smiled at the affection between the lad and his older sister.

And then, Fili entered into the dining room and smiled. Next to him, Eowyn saw another dwarrowdam. She looked like Rivenna...or perhaps Rivenna looked like her.

That must have been Queen Eira. Fili only smiled as he led his wife to the far end of the table, where she sat, somewhat awkwardly. As he helped her settle into her seat, Eowyn saw why she was having trouble.

The queen was heavy with child. Eowyn felt a small smile spread across her face. That was why the king had been distracted. He didn't dare say no to receiving delegates, even when his wife was so close to giving birth.

Fili then walked to the other end of the table and then gestured at the table, before saying, "You may all sit. Come now, this isn't too formal of a supper."

Once everyone had settled, and they began their first course, Fili said, "Now, if it had been King Aragorn who was visiting with us, perhaps I would have ordered something a bit more formal." He grinned out at Faramir and gave him a slight wink.

"Fili!" Dis chided him from the side.

Eowyn couldn't quite keep her eyes off of the queen who only shook her head. She did look slightly pale, but very healthy. She appeared young, not much older than her daughter, to be honest. And she was pretty, with a heart shaped face, delicate cheeks, light brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was quite small framed though. She may have been the same height as Merry and Pippin, to be honest.

"I'm sorry that the king is too busy to meet with you," Faramir replied with a warm smile. "He will no doubt be jealous that we will have had the chance to meet you all."

"Ah. See mother. Lord Faramir is wise. I have no doubt that he is an excellent steward and adviser for the king."

"Have you been able to see much of the kingdom?" It was Rivenna that asked this time, looking up at the human couple with a bright smile.

"Not yet. But I look forward to seeing more." Eowyn replied as she worked on her soup.

There was a deep silence that followed. It seemed to stretch until a small voice broke it.

"Did you really kill one of those Black Riders?" The voice belonged to Balin, and he looked so innocent, that at first Eowyn believed she heard wrong.

There was another silence followed by two simultaneous groans—coming from Frerin and Nali, who both looked between their parents quickly. Thorin was staring into his soup, while Kili just shook his head. Dis had her lips pursed and Gimli only grinned.

"Balin," Eowyn looked up at Eira who was beginning to speak, in a firm but loving voice, "What did we tell you?"

"I was just curious." Balin, looking away from his mother, as if he felt guilty.

"I know. But you mustn't ask Lady Eowyn something like that. She could have a heavy heart about it. Do you remember me telling you about heavy hearts?"

Balin only nodded at his mother's serious words and then said to Eowyn, "I apologize, Lady Eowyn."

Eowyn only smiled and said, "I do have a heavy heart about it. But I do not regret what happened, Prince Balin. And yes, I killed the Witch King of Angmar."

Rivenna beamed up at Eowyn as Balin only asked. "How?"

"How else? I stabbed it." Eowyn said, using her butter knife and miming it through the air.

Balin pursed his lips before shaking his head and saying, "I don't believe you."

"You cretin-" Gimli began to say before Fili interrupted.

"You don't have to believe her, Balin. It doesn't change the fact that she did it. There were witnesses, including Master Meriadoc, do you remember Bilbo's young cousin? He helped as well."

Balin only shrugged and began to slurp his soup noisily.

"I am sorry," Eira said to Eowyn and Faramir. "There are times where I am not quite sure where that one came from, as much as I love him. I believe we should have named him after Dwalin instead of Balin, love."

Fili only grinned across the table at Eira and said, "I thought it appropriate at the time."

Eowyn laughed lightly and said, "It does not bother me so much any more. I prefer if people are more candid, to be honest."

Eira and Fili exchanged a glance across the table.

Fili then looked at Faramir. "While you are visiting, I would like to hear about everything that happened." He gazed upon Gimli, "You too, cousin." Gimli nodded at Fili's request.

The courses went by quickly and then Balin said, as dessert was being served, "And what about you, Lord Faramir. What did you do?"

Faramir's eyebrows were raised in an instant.

Fili was quiet as he watched how Faramir would react to his son's impertinent question.

"Not much." Fili said with a soft laugh. Eowyn looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. He was still sensitive about what had happened. He decided to elaborate a little more for the young lad.

"I was injured, but I survived. And I yielded." Faramir said softly. Eira gave the human lord a nod of respect at his words.

"What in the name of Mahal does that mean?" Balin asked, his nose crinkled in even more confusion.

"It means, little brother, that Lord Faramir could have taken the throne, but instead he made sure the true king was returned to Gondor." Faramir looked up in surprise at young Frerin's words. "Isn't that right?"

Faramir only smiled and nodded at the young dwarf's wise words.

Nali leaned down to Balin and said, "Remember what adad has taught us. Sometimes it's not about winning, but knowing when to stop."

Balin turned towards his adad. "You mean when you came back with grandfather's body, into the mountain with all the humans?"

Fili winced slightly, before he nodded at him. "That's right. I made the decision to pull back and hold on in the mountain."

Balin turned to look at his pudding before stabbing it in concentration.

The rest of the dessert course went by quickly.

After the supper was over, they were then led into a parlor. Eira left with Balin after the dessert course and then returned without the lad. Frerin, Nali and Rivenna, at a look from their mother, soon followed her out again.

When Eira returned, it was without her three older children as well. According to Rivenna, actually, Nali and Frerin were still considered underage. Rivenna herself had just barely come of age herself. Perhaps they were still young children, at least in dwarven eyes, Eowyn thought to herself.

Eventually the majority of the crowd left. The only ones remaining with Eowyn and Faramir were Thorin, Kili, Tauriel, Eira and Fili.

Fili settled himself next to his wife on the sofa, taking the spot where Gloin and Hilda had been sitting. Eira's hands were on her large stomach and she smiled warmly at Faramir and Eowyn from where they sat.

"You will have to forgive Balin. He is eight, but to the age of a human, that would probably be more like four. He has no filter when it comes to speaking his mind. And ever since he has heard tales of your victory over the Witch-King, I'm afraid he wants to hear everything about it."

"There was no harm done," Eowyn said softly, before inclining her head toward the pregnant dwarrowdam's belly. "Do you wish for another boy or girl?"

Eira smiled and replied, "As long as the babe is healthy; that's really all I desire."

Fili held on to his wife's hand before turning toward Faramir and saying, "Please tell me about the king of Gondor. You must hold him in the highest esteem. I know that you love your country. I doubt you would have given up your leadership to a tyrant."

Faramir only nodded at Fili's request and they began to speak at length about Aragorn, with Eowyn chiming in every so often.

Eira, after a few moments, excused herself. Fili looked at her in some concern. She said some words to him, in what was the dwarf language, Faramir believed. Fili's gaze softened and he nodded. He then turned back to the human couple.

Tauriel had left with Eira, which Fili noticed.

Eowyn noticed that it caused him to relax a bit more. Eowyn hoped that Faramir would not be so interfering and protective whenever she was expecting a child.

Kili and Thorin chimed in with some questions of their own as they continued to ask after the kingdom of Gondor and King Aragorn.

Fili stood after speaking with them for a couple of hours. "We will discuss this treaty more in the morning, if that is alright?"

"Of course," Faramir replied, standing up himself. He noticed that the dwarf king did not move his head to look up at Faramir, but only his eyes. It was almost intimidating, seeing this short dwarf not cowed at all by Faramir's towering height.

They shook hands, and then Fili left, leaving Kili and Thorin with Faramir and Eowyn.

"You will have to forgive him if he seems rude. He is usually not so rushed. He is only worried about Eira." Thorin said softly, looking into the fire.

"Of course," Faramir said quickly, "and he hasn't been rude at all, I believe?" He left it as a question.

"No. Just a little shorter than usual," Kili replied, with a fond smile for his brother. "Most of the elves like him more than any other dwarves. He's usually level-headed and patient."

"Rivenna told me that she's the oldest living child. Is that why?" Eowyn inquired directly. Faramir gave a soft sigh of exasperation at her direct question. Eowyn often did not understand subtlety. Perhaps she was more like the king's youngest child than he realized.

Thorin and Kili exchanged a glance. Thorin gave a nod and then Kili spoke.

"Eira was taken prisoner when she was expecting their first child. She was injured terribly, and they lost the babe."

Eowyn's mouth opened wide. "Oh, that's horrible."

"Yes. And that's why Fili worries. But they have had four strong children since. I'm sure that Eira will be fine. He is just a bit more protective of her than he usually is. He doesn't like to be away from her for long periods of time." Thorin replied. "Come now. Tell me all that you can about your brother, Lady Eowyn, I have heard much that I like about King Eomer, I believe."

Eowyn responded to his request in earnest, missing her older brother suddenly.

* * *

Fili had joined his wife in their family quarters. It was a series of interconnected apartments and rooms. Rivenna and Nali had their own rooms; Frerin and Balin were still sharing. Frerin's patient, loving, gentleness was exactly what Balin needed most of the time. They were the exact opposites.

Fili greeted Tauriel and Dis, who were both in the parlor with Rivenna.

Rivenna stood up when she saw her father. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, bidding him good-night. He smiled after her as she walked toward her room.

He then turned toward Dis and Tauriel. "How is she?"

"She is fine. The healers thought it was false labor this morning. It's getting close though Fili. If you need us, let us know." Dis stood as she answered and then touched him on the cheek.

"Thank you, amad."

Tauriel stood up as Dis left and he turned toward her. "The truth?"

"From what I've seen she is more in the early stages of labor than false labor Fili. It could be a couple of days or a couple of weeks still." Tauriel smiled at him though. "You have no need to worry though—she will be fine. You know that."

Fili nodded. Tauriel left with a soft good-night. Fili then checked on his children first. Frerin and Balin were both asleep when he peeked in on them. Frerin had several books scattered on his bed. Balin was practically hanging off his mattress. Fili gently walked forward, removing the books from Frerin's bed. He then brought up the blanket to cover him. He was getting far more independent, but he still needed to be looked after. Usually Nali was excellent at doing that.

He then turned toward Balin. While Frerin could sit and read for hours on end, Balin was the exact opposite. He had to be doing something. From the moment he awoke, until he crashed into his bed at night, he was constantly moving, talking, bouncing.

Fili lifted Balin from off the side of the bed, and carried him to his pillows. His eyes fluttered open as Fili laid him down gently and pulled the blanket up to the young lad's chin.

"Thank you ada." Balin said softly before turning over onto his side and continuing to sleep.

Fili then went to check on Nali. Nali's room was neat and tidy. He had a few books on a desk, and his glaive was hanging on the wall. It had belonged to Fili's father, passed down to him from Dis. It was his training blade until he learned to make his own.

Nali was also fast asleep. He would have been mortified if his father had even tried to tuck him in, so Fili left him as he was.

He did not need to check on Rivenna, although a part of him longed to. He loved his lass. It was different for a father with his daughter, than with his sons.

He remembered the moment that Eira smiled at him and said they had a daughter. It was as if the world became a hundred times scarier. And he immediately prayed to Mahal—giving thanks and for asking for sons to protect his daughter, in case something befell him.

He blew out the lanterns as he walked back through the kitchen and parlor. He walked quietly into the room that he shared with Eira. She was laying in bed, on her side, one hand laid gently on her stomach. Ever since they lost Einar, they had both agreed that if she became with child again, that she would be confined to the mountain.

And it had been difficult after they lost the lad, even though the trial brought their relationship closer and sweeter than either of them had ever imagined. For a while, Eira feared that her body had gone through too much trauma, and that she would be unable to conceive again.

It was only a few months later that she discovered that she carried another child. And here they were, Fili thought to himself, expecting their sixth child.

All of the children knew about Einar. They had shown the children the portrait of their family after Einar was first born; the older two knew exactly what happened to Eira; why their amad had lost a finger and her child in the course of only a few weeks.

The children were also on close terms with Rivenna of Lothlorien. She was leaving Arda soon though, to Eira's sadness. Rivenna and Haldir would visit every five years or so. And then Eira received the news that Haldir had perished in the war, while helping the human allies of Rohan at Helm's Deep.

Rivenna had been devastated. Eira immediately invited her to visit in the mountain. Instead, Rivenna only sent the children and Eira gifts, with a note that said she would be going across the sea with her Lady Galadriel.

Fili undressed from his formal clothes as he thought about Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn. They had both been through so much, at such a young age. They almost reminded him of himself and Eira. Through the trials of the years, they had become each other's strengths.

He still remembered his anger, the tears that he felt when he watched the sword pierce Eelis as he struggled to defend the fallen Dain and Brand. He remembered the way that Eelis kept trying to stand up, until it became too much.

Fili and Kili had been too far away. And then, Fili only remembered the rage until he could feel Eira's hands, on his shoulders, pulling him into the mountain.

That was what had snapped him out of the all consuming rage he felt at Eelis' death. Thorin, Kili and Tauriel had told him what happened after—that he had decimated at least half of the army himself. But there had been more orcs coming, and he had given the command to fall back.

He was still covering the retreat when he had been forcefully pulled back by Kili, Thorin and Dwalin. And then, when they reached the mountain, he was still trying to get out, to attack.

It had only been Eira's sobs, the touch of her hands on his shoulders, her arms clinging to his bloodied and muddied armor, telling him that she couldn't lose him as well, that had reached him.

She had always had that way about her. Most of the time it was subtle, the way that she was able to reach him, to calm him down.

He laid in bed, pulling the covers over himself. He tried to be as quiet as possible. He felt her shifting before he apologized. She only shook her head and rested her face against his chest.

She breathed in deeply.

He smiled slightly at her touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable," she murmured to him. She kissed his cheek as she touched his beard. He was not content enough to just let her kiss his cheek. He moved his face so she caught her lips in a searing kiss.

He felt a soft sigh come from her. As he broke off the kiss and stared at her she said quietly, "The babe will be coming soon."

"You think so?" Fili asked, the pit of his stomach filling with dread.

"Yes. Which means we will not be able to love each other for several weeks after..."

Fili pretended as if he did not know what she was speaking about. He laid on his back and put his arms behind his head.

"Well, then. I suppose that's too bad." She laughed slightly at his response before suddenly straddling him.

"I want you." She told him, pulling on his marriage braid gently. He lifted his head towards her and engaged her in a kiss.

She then pulled away, "Plus, Tauriel always told me that marital relations will help the babe come sooner rather than later."

Fili only laughed slightly and replied, "Ah, so that's the real reason why you want to ravish me."

"Hush," Eira chided him slightly before kissing him once again.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Eowyn and Faramir were greeted by Gimli and Legolas outside of the their rooms.

He bid them a good morning quite gruffly and then led them into the family dining room where breakfast was laid out. Thorin was there, along with Fili's sons, Kili, and Kili's sons. But there were no females. At first, Eowyn wondered if only the males were allowed. But, she noticed that the king was missing as well.

Balin looked up at Eowyn and Faramir as they entered.

"Lady Eowyn, Lord Faramir, may I show you around Erebor today?" He asked immediately, his eyes wide and innocent. The older lads, including Haldir and Faldir looked at Balin in suspicion.

"Nay Balin. Thorin will show them around." Kili said to Balin, his eyes looking at the lad in amusement.

Balin turned to the side and Faramir almost thought he heard Balin say, under his breath, "Damn."

He coughed to cover his laughter. This dwarf child was hilarious.

"You'll have to forgive Fili and Eira's absence. They believe the child may be coming today." Thorin informed the humans.

Eowyn's eyes widened. "Does she need any help?"

Thorin inclined his head in gratitude toward her. "I'm sure she has everything that she needs. But thank you for your generous offer."

Eowyn only nodded. She had helped a few times with women in Edoras and in some of the other outlying regions.

Under the table, Faramir squeezed her hand gently.

Faramir and Eowyn were escorted around the mountain by Thorin, Kili and the young princes, who showed them the wonders and sights of all the levels of the mountains. They showed them the tombs, the treasury, the springs, the armory and training areas.

They also went out of the mountains to see the gardens and, to Faramir's surprise, several greenhouses.

"Those were Eira's idea. She's a gardener, by trade." Thorin commented to them after Faramir had exclaimed his surprise.

It wasn't until they returned to the royal wing that everything was aflutter in the halls. Dis reached Thorin first and gave him a huge hug.

She then went to Fili's children.

"Come. Your father and mother want to see you." Frerin and Nali only smiled, beaming at each other and Nali asked, "Amad's alright then?"

"Yes. She will recover just fine." Dis looked around suddenly, her smile falling. "Where did Balin go?"

Eowyn and Faramir looked around. The lad had been with them when they came up, hadn't he?

"We'll go look for him," Haldir and Faldir commented and immediately set out, trying to find their little cousin.

"We can find our way to our quarters just fine," Faramir said, tugging on Eowyn's arm.

Thorin looked worriedly after the direction Faldir and Haldir had gone. "I'll go look for him too."

"It's alright," Fili had walked up to them. Faramir and Eowyn had just turned to leave.

"I have a feeling I know where he is." Fili glanced at his older sons and said, "Your mother would like you to meet your new little sister. Go on." He said, inclining his head toward the rooms to the side.

Nali and Frerin gave their father hugs and then hurried off.

Faramir and Eowyn left the king in the hallway and then returned to their rooms.

Eowyn looked worried. "Do you think the lad is alright?"

Faramir only shrugged and said, "I have no doubt since he's a prince, he'll have extra security."

"We could have offered to look for him." Eowyn said, wringing her hands impatiently.

"Eowyn," Faramir asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No. The lad, Balin. I like him a lot, Faramir. Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure-"

They stopped when they heard a voice, in the room next to them, followed by some soft sobs.

* * *

Fili knew where Balin had gone. His son had been growing distant and more mouthy than usual, over the last few weeks and he knew it most likely had to do with the changes coming to his little world.

After all, he wouldn't be the youngest child any more, and he would have to adjust to his mother and father, along with his older siblings, cousins, and other relatives fawning over a new babe.

Fili knew that he would find Balin in Eelis' old rooms. They had kept it empty. The wound of losing Eelis was still too fresh for Eira and Fili, not to mention the children.

And so, Eelis' things were still in the room.

Eelis and Balin seemed to have a very special relationship. It wasn't as if Eelis loved Balin more than the other grandchildren. Perhaps it was just the fact that Balin was always with Eelis. He loved his grandfather and wished to be by him constantly. He would follow him to his blacksmith shop all the time. Oftentimes, Eelis would return late at night, Balin asleep against his shoulder, handing him off to Fili. Fili had always apologized that the lad was constantly under Eelis, but Eelis did not mind.

It was the same way with Frerin and Thorin—when he was little Frerin had always wished to be by Thorin, his cool, fun uncle.

And Nali had always spent whatever time he could with Fili. Fili felt a pang in his heart, wondering who little Einar would have taken to. Kili, he believed, would have been Einar's favorite.

Fili sighed as he pushed the door open gently. He could hear Balin's little, high-pitched voice talking.

When Fili rounded the corner in the dark room, he saw Balin holding on to Eelis' portrait. Eira had drawn it herself, only a few months ago. Balin must have stolen it from their room.

Fili tried to keep his annoyance at bay.

The lad could have just asked for Eira to make him his own portrait. In his other hand, he held some of Eelis' beads.

"Balin," Fili said quietly. The sound of the sniffling stopped. He remained silent, as if he wasn't breathing. Fili easily found him on the floor and sat next to the lad.

He put an arm around Balin's stiff shoulders.

"You miss him, don't you?" Balin only nodded. He then turned his face into his adad's shoulder.

"He wouldn't forget me." Balin said after a several minutes of crying.

"Whose forgetting you?" Fili asked, pulling his youngest son into his lap.

"You. Amad. Rivenna, Nali, Frerin. There's a new babe. I'm not special anymore."

Fili shook his head, and said, "That's not how it works, Balin. We will never stop loving you. Our hearts only grow bigger."

In the darkness of the room, Balin's eyes were bright. And confused.

"That's not an-an-an-da-tomi-ca-ly possible." He replied to his adad quietly, stuttering over the big word.

Fili corrected Balin and then said, "Did Frerin teach you that word?"

He nodded against his father's shoulder. Fili's hand reached for his son's hair, patting it gently.

"Our love for you won't change, Balin. Just like, even though Eelis is gone, his love for you hasn't changed either."

"Really? You think so? Do you think he still remembers me?"

"How could he forget you?" Fili asked softly, putting his forehead against Balin's.

"And, you won't forget me, even though I have a baby brother?" Balin asked, sounding hesitant.

"I will never forget you." Fili said, "Neither will your mother, or your sister or brothers. Or anyone else. In fact, I doubt that Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn would ever lose their memory of you?"

Balin puffed out his chest, "Is it because I am memorable?"

Fili grinned at the lad, "It's because you are so bright, that you can't keep that bright light inside of you. You share it with the whole world with your smile and laughter. You make everything brighter—and because of that, nobody could ever forget you."

Fili felt himself smile. "Now, shall we take this portrait and these beads to your amad and the new babe? Perhaps you can introduce her to Grandfather."

Instantly, Balin perked up. "Her? I have a baby sister?"

Fili nodded, before saying, "And you will have to be her protector. You will be her best friend, and you will get to do all sorts of things with her. She will look up to you and you will teach her so much."

Balin considered this all very seriously.

"May I tell you something, Balin?" Fili asked his son.

Balin, whose eyes were just a little bit wet now, nodded against Fili's shoulder.

"Being a big brother, is the absolute best. Remember, I'm a big brother. And I love it. And I still boss your Uncle Kili around."

He felt the giggle from Balin before he heard it.

Fili then said, after a few moments, "We can wait as long as you need to; until you're ready. Just tell me when you are." He sat with his youngest son in his lap, wondering at the fact that he was so lucky to have been blessed with six children.

Mahal had blessed him indeed.

He had never known that the moment he saw Eira dancing would be such a pivotal point in his life; he never knew the invisible touch that he felt in his heart, that drew his soul to her own would have such lasting consequences.

With all that they had been through, and all that they would go through in the future, he had no doubt that they would get through it all together.

It only took a few more minutes before Balin informed his father that the was ready to go.

* * *

Eowyn held the small dwarf lass in her arms. She had blond curls, and dark blue eyes and was quite possibly, the sweetest babe that she had ever seen.

Queen Eira was brightly smiling at Eowyn and Faramir from where she sat in the healing room. She was sketching several portraits for them. It had been a few days since the babe had been born and Eira had sent a message to Faramir and Eowyn, asking them if there was a gift that she could give—a portrait or sketch she could make.

They asked her, if it wasn't too much trouble, to sketch their parents, their brothers, and King Theoden. She had agreed readily.

She was now working on a portrait as a gift for King Aragorn and his queen, Arwen.

Faramir smiled at Eowyn as she cooed something into the babe's sweet ear.

Balin, however, was glaring at Eowyn and boldly told the human woman, when she asked to hold the babe, "You'd better not drop her."

Fili had only smiled at the exchange and given his wife a soft kiss on the cheek as she began to protest Balin's threatening words.

Eowyn and Faramir had overheard most of the conversation between Fili and Balin, although they had not meant to.

Faramir had only smiled softly after they heard the footsteps of Fili and Balin leave the room next to theirs. At that moment, Faramir said to Eowyn, "Now if I could only be as half a good as father as King Fili, I think I would be happy with that."

At that moment, Eowyn had thrown herself into Faramir's arms, holding him close. She knew about the tense relationship that he had with his own father. His self-confidence had been ripped to shreds by Denethor. Eowyn knew though, that Faramir would be a father like King Fili, and Prince Kili.

And now, as they sat with Queen Eira, Balin and baby Astra, Faramir and Fili spoke, at the edge of the room and Fili willingly signed the treaty.

Now Gondor and Erebor had even more of an alliance than before.

Eowyn and Faramir left the next day, their duty over. As they left Erebor, they saw Fili, and his four older children, waving good-bye.

It had been a long week and now Fili felt weary. He returned, with his children to his wife's side. He held his littlest daughter in his arms as he now sat next to his wife in bed. She put her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her on the forehead.

Life was good, and, in Fili's opinion, it couldn't possibly be better.

The End

* * *

OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe it's over!

Thanks for sticking with me. Hope the time jump wasn't too much to expect/too much of a bother. I hope you enjoyed the way that I wrapped things up!

Next up I will be finishing A Forged Marriage and then I will be posting two more fics, not sure which one will be coming first but I know one for sure will be called Soul Bound. So, that will be another Fili/OC that is set during the quest!

The second Fili/OC still doesn't have a title but I have a bit of it already written. Cheers!


End file.
